Au théâtre, ce soir
by Soul004
Summary: Mais que se passe-t-il ? Tout le monde agit étrangement, et Byakuya s'alarme. L'aristocrate est bien loin de se douter de la nature du dernier projet en date du commandant-général, projet qui vise à restaurer l'image des treize divisions auprès de la population de la Soul Society. (Comédie légère, incluant la quasi-totalité des officiers du Gotei, et pas seulement Shûhei.)
1. La nouvelle

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël !

J'ai imaginé cette histoire-ci pour aider une certaine lectrice a passer outre la tragédie que vivent Byakuya et Renji dans ma dernière fic ( _Leur jour à eux_ ).  
Au programme, selon ses souhaits : du monde, une ambiance gaie, de l'amour (ByaRen, évidemment) et de l'humour...

Voici pour toi, Antarésia !

* * *

Maj du 27/12/2015 : Ah là là, j'ai oublié le Disclaimer. Il est au chapitre suivant :D

* * *

 **Au théâtre, ce soir...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Depuis si longtemps que personne ne peut se rappeler un temps différent, les journées commencent de la même façon à la sixième division. Et chacun a toujours pu compter sur cette routine rassurante, qui fournit un repère solide à leur vie de combattant si souvent hasardeuse.

Les soldats dont les fonctions réclament une prise de poste dès l'aube voient leur capitaine arriver bien avant les autres officiers. Sa présence seule modifie l'atmosphère. La sérénité qui l'entoure fait partie des valeurs sûres de la division. Lorsqu'on le voit cheminer ainsi, comme si rien ne pouvait troubler la paix régnante, les Shinigamis de la sixième, de la recrue qui vient d'être intégrée au soldat le plus chevronné, sentent leurs soucis refluer et la tranquillité les envahir.

L'arrivée du commandant de la division précède de peu les timides rayons du soleil matinal. L'ombre recouvrant l'esplanade recule alors peu à peu. Lentement, la garnison s'anime. Les feux de la cantine sont allumés, des odeurs alléchantes se répandent, la valse des livraisons de matériel et denrées diverses commence. Le silence feutré fait place aux entrechoquements des caisses de marchandises, aux éclats des manutentionnaires qui s'apostrophent de la voix, et dans la cour, on entend les premiers cliquetis des armes d'entraînement des novices qui exercent leur pratique...

Au cours du lent éveil de la division, le vice-capitaine fait son entrée. Jamais à la même heure, mais toujours pressé. Il progresse à grands pas le long des galeries coursant autour des bâtiments administratifs. Parfois, il adresse un salut rapide à l'un ou à l'autre. Mais bien peu osent interrompre sa progression, car tous savent que le capitaine l'attend, et que tout retard donnera lieu à de sévères remontrances. Depuis le premier jour de l'arrivée de Renji Abarai à la sixième division, cela a toujours été ainsi.

Cependant, en ce jour particulier où débute cette histoire, plusieurs faits étranges viennent perturber le déroulement habituel de la matinée.

Tout d'abord, le capitaine Kuchiki n'a pas fait son apparition usuelle. Et comme ci cela n'était pas assez extraordinaire, le vice-capitaine Abarai est arrivé quasiment aux aurores ! Les langues se sont déliées, rumeurs et hypothèses de toutes sortes se sont misent à circuler. Pour finir, au milieu de cette commotion, apparaît un homme qu'on voit rarement en ces lieux.

Intrigués, les témoins lèvent un moment la tête de leur tâche en cours et suivent du regard le nouveau-venu qui se dirige droit vers le bureau du lieutenant. Il serre précieusement dans son poing ce qui semble être une liasse de feuilles imprimées. Au hasard d'un brise folâtre, certains en aperçoivent la première page et reconnaissent les lettres gothiques se détachant en noir sur fond blanc : _La Gazette du Seireitei_.  
La plupart des Shinigamis de la sixième savent qui est cet homme, car même sans faire partie de son entourage, il est difficile d'ignorer l'identité du guerrier qui arbore le numéro 69 tatoué sur une joue. Shûhei Hisagi est célèbre dans toutes les treize armées royales.

Quelques jeunes filles, fraîches émoulues de l'académie, frissonnent devant son air ténébreux. L'aura de mystère qu'il dégage les attirent, si bien qu'elles se pâment lorsqu'il leur adresse un faible sourire. Faible, car ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux : l'attention de la gent féminine dont Shûhei fait l'objet le gêne.  
Les garçons, anxieux de prouver leur valeur par de futures actes de bravoure, admirent sa silhouette musclée, son air viril, l'aisance de ces gestes, et rêvent un jour d'être aussi doués que lui. Shûhei porte sur ces cadets enthousiastes un regard bienveillant, ce qui détonne avec son allure solitaire, mais n'en est que plus source de leur respect.  
Shûhei Hisagi est le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division dont il a pris la tête après la cruelle trahison de l'ancien capitaine, Kaname Tôsen, acolyte du félon Sôsuke Aizen. Il est aussi le responsable de l'édition du journal local, et à ce titre, il est au centre de toutes les nouvelles importantes du Gotei.

Tous les membres de la sixième division sont en effervescence : que se passe-t-il donc ? Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec l'événement qui occupe tous les esprits et dont ils ne sont pas censés parler ?

* * *

 **Acte1 : La nouvelle**

* * *

Renji aime bien son bureau. C'est son domaine, un lieu à son image : des meubles solides et pratiques, un siège confortable. Il y est tranquille... la plupart du temps... quand le capitaine ne le fait pas appeler à l'improviste alors qu'il rédige la conclusion du dernier rapport de la journée. C'est souvent signe d'heures supplémentaires désagréables. Par contre, si le capitaine le rejoint en personne, c'est une autre histoire, bien plus agréable, car c'est signe que le noble commandant a besoin de lui. Lui, Renji, et non pas le Shinigami ou le vice-capitaine...

Aujourd'hui, la tranquillité fuit Renji. Il a pris ses fonctions plus tôt que de coutume. Sur son bureau, figurent les dossiers du jour, déposés par les soins du secrétariat. Mais au lieu d'être assis à sa table de travail, Renji fait les cent pas. Il va et vient, sans un seul coup d'œil sur les papiers en souffrance, de la fenêtre qui donne sur la cour au mur du fond tapissé d'étagères.

Faisant une brève pause à la fenêtre, il jette un regard impatienté à travers la vitre vers les grilles de la division, puis exécute un demi-tour exaspéré, traverse en quatre ou cinq enjambées la pièce et s'arrête devant le mur. Là, il procède à un bref passage en revue des rapports qui s'entassent en désordre sur les rayonnages, se fait à nouveau la remarque qu'il faudrait les classer, hausse les épaules, exécute une nouvelle volte-face, et à nouveau, marche nerveusement en direction de la fenêtre... Le plancher ne serait-il pas de chêne que ses pas auraient creusé une profonde rigole !

« Toc ! Toc ! »

Entre mur et fenêtre, Renji se fige, le cœur battant.

« Entrez ! », invite-t-il en se retournant vers l'entrée.

La porte s'ouvre et, enfin, celui qu'il attend apparaît sur le seuil.

« Haï, Renji.  
— Hisagi-san ! Alors ?  
— Je l'ai. Tout frais sorti des presses.  
— Montre ! », presse Renji.

L'impatience de son cadet n'offusque pas Shûhei : l'affaire qui l'amène est on ne peut plus sérieuse. Cependant, avant de lui remettre l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il a apporté, un minimum de précaution s'impose. Shûhei entre, referme soigneusement la porte puis, jetant un regard scrutateur vers la paroi qui jouxte le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division, il s'enquiert :

« Ça risque rien ? Le sôtaichô ne veut pas soulever de vague avant que tout soit au point.  
— T'inquiète pas, rassure Renji en secouant négativement la tête, le capitaine risque pas de débarquer : il n'est pas là ce matin. Il a reçu une requête de dernière minute de la première division qui réclame l'attention des dirigeants du clan Kuchiki. Il participe à une assemblée extraordinaire.  
— De la première division ? Ça tombe... miraculeusement bien.  
— N'est-ce pas ? abonde Renji, ironiquement. Ça n'arrête pas, ces temps-ci. Le capitaine est souvent absent. Ce qui nous arrange, parce que la Gazette du Seireitei est devenue le dernier de ses soucis. Donc ?  
— Tiens. »

Toute possibilité d'indiscrétion étant assurée, Shûhei tend de bonne grâce le journal.

« Le sondage a eu un tel succès que nous avons décidé d'étendre les votes, et comme les retours ont été phénoménaux, nous avons fait une édition spéciale. Le commandant-général devrait être satisfait du retentissement rencontré auprès du public. »

Alors qu'il s'apprête à se saisir du magazine, Renji remarque l'air gêné de son aîné.

« Y a un souci, Hisagi-san ?  
— Euh, quand je dis " _nous_ avons décidé d'étendre les votes", je ne fais pas que référence à l'équipe éditoriale. Hum... »

Shûhei ne sait pas comment continuer. Mais Renji met vite le doigt sur le problème.

« C'est pas vrai ! comprend-il, l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis s'en est mêlée comme on le craignait ?  
— Mm mm, confirme Shûhei.  
— C'est le pire qui pouvait se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont inventé ?  
— Regarde. »

Ainsi prévenu, Renji feuillette anxieusement la Gazette. Sous ses yeux défilent les profils des haut-gradés du Gotei, complets, avec un historique de leurs exploits militaires et quelques détails de leur vie privée, agrémentés d'une photographie qui n'a rien d'officiel.  
Par exemple, celle qui concerne Renji a été prise alors qu'il était en plein entraînement, torse nu, les bras levés, sur le point d'abaisser la lame de Zabimaru. Cela aurait été une scène commune, complètement dénuée d'intérêt, si le photographe n'avait pas fait preuve d'un talent certain. La luminosité fait luire la transpiration sur la peau tatouée de Renji et ressortir le jeu de ses muscles, au point qu'il en rougirait d'embarras. Seulement, il n'a pas trop l'occasion de s'y attarder parce que, sur la page d'en face, figure celle de son capitaine. Renji en a le souffle coupé. Si la façon dont lui a été pris en photo fait valoir ses qualités viriles, celle de Byakuya met en avant sa grâce et sa noblesse. Dans le parc du manoir Kuchiki, le noble chef de clan tend la main vers la branche basse d'un pêcher, et son visage laisse paraître une telle nostalgie qu'on est saisi par l'expression presque fragile qui s'en dégage.

Renji lève un instant la tête, interloqué.

« Mais où vous avez eu ces photos ?  
— Euh... On... On a fait appel à des indépendants.  
— Ah ! jette Renji, dégoûté, si c'est pas parler à mots couverts, ça... Des indépendants ? Foutues bonnes femmes ! Quand est-ce que ça va paraître ?  
— Ce sera distribué demain à la première heure dans les kiosques. Et vu le succès du sondage précédent, on devrait avoir les premiers retours dans la journée. Parce que les photos, c'est pas le pire... »

Effectivement, ce n'était pas le pire. À la dernière page, les yeux de Renji notent une liste de noms familiers. Son regard incrédule s'arrête sur une ligne particulière.

« Le taichô va avoir ma peau », gémit-il.

Acte1 : **fin**

* * *

J'ai l'intention de faire une publication quotidienne, car les chapitres sont courts et l'histoire n'a pas besoin d'être très fouillée.

Donc, à demain, pour : « La dernière des décisions du sôtaichô »


	2. La dernière des décisions du sôtaichô

Quelques mises au point :

Arg ! J'ai oublié le fameux **disclaimer**.

Donc, aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient. Mr Tite Kubo est leur maître à tous... Mais je me plais à penser qu'il ne voit aucun inconvénient à me les prêter de temps en temps, alors...  
Voilà, voilà, omission réparée.

Je le précise au cas où, à l'intérieur de cette petite comédie se glisse du yaoi. Et vous verrez par la suite, bien d'autres personnages que Shûhei sont conviés !

* * *

Bien, l'histoire s'installe doucement. Voici un peu de lumière sur l'intrigue :

* * *

 **Acte 2 : La dernière des décisions du sôtaichô**

Alors que capitaines et vice-capitaines attendent que le sôtaichô fasse son entrée dans la grande salle de la première division, Byakuya Kuchiki ne peut pas s'empêcher de songer à la bizarrerie de ces deux dernières semaines.

Ce n'est que depuis quelques jours qu'il a eu la puce à l'oreille. Jusqu'alors, il a été beaucoup trop occupé à assurer l'entente entre les armées royales et le clan Kuchiki. Des sollicitations de toutes sortes ont réclamé son attention, au point qu'il s'est vu obliger de déléguer à son vice-capitaine la participation à des réunions sur des sujets d'ordre secondaire. Mais aussi subitement qu'elles sont apparues, ces requêtes ont cessé. Et Byakuya a commencé à remarquer d'étranges faits, sans lien apparent les uns avec les autres : des conversations qui s'arrêtent abruptement à son approche, l'impossibilité de mettre la main sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Seireitei, des regards qui le suivent partout où il se rend... Pourtant, Byakuya est le premier à reconnaître qu'il a toujours été au centre de l'attention de tous. Il est de remarquable naissance, puissant, intelligent, talentueux, et d'un physique avenant... Qui ne l'envierait pas ? Mais là, ce n'est pas de la jalousie ou de l'admiration qu'il ressent de la part de ceux qui l'entourent. Il pourrait mettre cette paranoïa sur le compte de la fatigue causée par un emploi du temps surchargé et un état de stress prolongé, si ce n'était le fait le plus bizarre d'entre tous : Renji le fuit !

Il en est persuadé, et cela n'est pas normal du tout. Parce que normalement, Renji recherche sa compagnie. Il saisit la moindre occasion de l'embarrasser, de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, de l'embrasser... Ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis...

 _Depuis quand ?_ s'interroge Byakuya, anxieusement. Il fouille dans sa mémoire, voit défiler les jours précédents sans y trouver ni les gestes coquins ni les regards amoureux... _Notre dernier baiser... Lorsqu'il m'a dit au revoir avant que je ne parte pour la première de ces assemblées extraordinaires, il y a quinze jours... Cela fait donc si longtemps ; je n'ai point vu le temps passer. Mais je le soupçonne maintenant, Renji me cache quelque chose depuis ce jour-là. Il m'évite. Comment ne m'en suis-je point rendu compte avant ? Il ne veut tout de même pas... Non, c'est impossible. Il m'aime, il me l'a dit. Il ne me quitterait point. C'est mon indifférence qui est inexcusable. J'ai été si occupé que je l'ai délaissé : peut-être est-il fâché ? Soit, je vais lui accorder toute mon attention à présent, et je le mets au défi de rester fâché bien longtemps ! Mais, cela ne m'explique point cette impression étrange que j'ai depuis quelques jours..._

Mal à l'aise, Byakuya jette un regard en oblique vers son premier lieutenant, debout à quelques pas derrière lui. Renji a les yeux fixés sur la rangée d'en face. _Qu'est-ce donc qui l'intéresse ainsi ?_ Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Byakuya suit du regard la direction probable et tombe sur le vice-capitaine Hisagi ! Il n'en revient pas que Renji dispense à un autre l'attention qui devrait lui-être réservée, et réprime à grand peine sa fureur . _Qu'y a-t-il entre cet Hisagi et mon Renji ?_ Le lieutenant de la neuvième division détourne la tête, l'air coupable. _Non, je ne peux pas le croire,_ se désespère Byakuya.

Un léger toussotement interrompt la valse de ses pensées. Capitaines et vice-capitaines ont tous répondu à la convocation du capitaine-général des treize armées de la Cour, lequel s'avance et se place devant eux. Le silence s'établit parmi les rangs des officiers supérieurs et hauts-gradés. Leur commandant en chef, Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, va prendre la parole.

Le vieux général reste un moment sans rien dire, et pose sur chacun un regard appréciateur. À la stupéfaction de Byakuya, il semble de très bonne humeur.

« Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire ma satisfaction de vous trouver au grand complet pour cette dernière réunion concernant notre événement annuel, déclare enfin Genryûsai. Vous savez combien il est important que nous réussissions à projeter auprès du peuple une image unie, et plus que jamais, nous nous devons de représenter une force inébranlable. Tout au long de l'élaboration de notre projet, vous avez fait preuve d'une attitude exemplaire. Je suis fier de vous. »

 _Décidément, l'atmosphère est étrange. Pourquoi ce sérieux et ces visages graves ? Ne sommes-nous pas censés discuter des derniers arrangements de la procession annuelle des treize divisions ?_

Byakuya jette un coup d'œil perplexe à son vice-capitaine qui a participé à sa place aux réunions de préparation précédentes. Pour ne pas changer, Renji ne le regarde toujours pas ! Le moindre mal, c'est que toute l'attention de son lieutenant est à présent, apparemment du moins, concentrée sur le capitaine de la première division.

« Grâce à vos idées et votre ouverture d'esprit, nous avons pu obtenir du public un intérêt et un enthousiasme pour cette cérémonie jamais connu jusqu'alors. C'est un premier pas vers le rétablissement de la confiance entre le Gotei et la population civile. Un premier pas très important. Votre sacrifice ne sera pas vain. »

 _Sacrifice ?_ s'étonne Byakuya. _N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré pour l'effort minime de défiler dans les rues ? Certes, lorsqu'on y réfléchit, s'exhiber de la sorte est quelque peu dégradant pour des Shinigamis de notre rang, mais c'est une ancienne tradition qui doit être honorée avec fierté !_

Autour de lui, beaucoup s'agitent aux mots de Genryûsai. Byakuya éprouve bien de la peine à comprendre ce qui peut mettre ainsi en émoi ses confrères. Kenpachi, en face de lui, est le premier à perdre son sang froid.

« Ah ! Si j'tenais Aizen, j'lui tordrai l'cou aussi sec ! C'est d'sa faute, tout ça, rugit le féroce capitaine.  
— La défection de Sôsuke est malheureuse, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps que nous nous renouvelions. La procession des treize armées ne rencontre plus l'enthousiasme des foules depuis longtemps.  
— Tu es d'un avis partial, Jûshirô, et tu le sais.  
— Le capitaine Kyôraku a raison. Vous tirez votre épingle du jeu de toute cette histoire, capitaine Ukitake, mais nous, à la deuxième division, nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'être sous le feu des projecteurs. La discrétion nous est absolument indispensable. Or regardez le résultat : nos portraits vont s'afficher sur tous les murs de la ville. Et cette mise à découvert pourrait bien nuire à notre mission.  
— Ça te va bien de dire ça, Soi Fon ! Nous n'en serions pas là si les femmes ne s'en étaient pas mêlées !  
— Capitaine Kurotsuchi, il me semble que vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre ! Vous ne ratez jamais une occasion de vous mettre en avant, rétorque le capitaine Unohana.  
— Dans l'intérêt de la science, uniquement, je vous ferai remarquer. Alors que tout ceci n'est qu'une énorme farce et une perte de temps ! »

Byakuya écoute attentivement, à l'affût du moindre indice qui lui permettra d'éclairer la situation confuse. Il regarde les visages qui l'entourent et note les expressions différentes que tous arborent. Amusées, fermées, furieuses, réjouies... Quelque soit leur état d'esprit, personne n'est indifférent. Il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'un événement autre qu'une banale procession se trame. Et ce fameux projet rencontre l'approbation enthousiaste des uns et horrifie les autres. Et bientôt, toutes les petites étrangetés qui l'ont entouré ces derniers temps prennent un sens. Le chef de clan se rend compte qu'on a comploté en son absence. Vraisemblablement, le sôtaichô, craignant sa réaction, l'a volontairement tenu à l'écart. Le rusé vieillard a profité de Renji ! Son lieutenant n'aura pas pu s'opposer à son machiavélique dessein. Reste à savoir de quoi chacun s'écrie exactement.

« Allons, allons, du calme ! Ainsi en a-t-il été décidé, vous avez tous eu votre mot à dire, et il est désormais trop tard pour annuler. Les résultats de cette dernière semaine ont rempli toutes nos attentes. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous avons laissé le public choisir la représentation que nous mènerons et...  
— Hum ! interrompt Byakuya, d'une voix forte. Je suis contraint de vous contredire, Capitaine-général, mais il semble que je sois le seul qui soit resté dans l'ombre. L'un d'entre vous aurait-il l'obligeance de m'informer de ce que mon vice-capitaine a soigneusement omis de me relater ? »

L'atmosphère se refroidit d'un cran. Un silence embarrassé s'étend. Byakuya remarque que les regards évitent de se croiser. L'attention de chacun se dirige soudain ailleurs : qui vers un fil récalcitrant dépassant du revers de son haori, qui vers quelque poussière imaginaire souillant fortuitement la netteté de son vêtement, qui vers le sol où une providentielle aspérité demande une inspection urgente du pied... Byakuya sait reconnaître des manœuvres d'évitement lorsqu'il en voit. Il relève vivement le menton, accroche du regard celui de son supérieur, et le fixe des yeux sans intention de le lâcher, attendant de lui une réponse.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu as été bien pris ces derniers temps... »

Byakuya hausse un sourcil glacial et mets le sôtaichô au défi de continuer cette mascarade. Le vieil homme se raidit sous l'attaque et enchaîne, tous faux-semblants envolés :

« Kuchiki, j'ai donné l'ordre à tous, y compris à ton vice-capitaine, de te tenir dans l'ignorance. Et avant que tu ne rouspètes, écoute ce que j'ai à dire ! » réclame Genryûsai lorsque Byakuya fait mine d'ouvrir la bouche. « Reconnais-le, tu n'es pas homme à renoncer à la tradition. Or ton influence sur les uns et les autres ici est indéniable : ta seule présence aurait rendu impossible l'atteinte d'un objectif d'importance capitale : restaurer la foi de la population dans les armées royales. Trois capitaines ont quitté les rangs du Gotei ! La méfiance envers nous, les Shinigamis, s'est étendue jusqu'aux confins du Rukongai. C'est une situation inadmissible ! Aussi, j'ai pris la décision d'annuler l'habituelle procession et de créer à la place un événement qui permettra de nouer des liens plus étroits entre les membres de l'armée et la population. Nous avons tous réfléchi, et nous avons débattu. Et c'est l'idée de Jûshirô qui a finalement obtenu l'accord de la majorité d'entre nous. À la place de la procession annuelle des armées, boudée par de plus en plus de monde, nous allons monter une pièce de théâtre ! »

Acte 2 : **fin**

* * *

Maintenant vous en savez un peu plus :D  
C'est pas trop la torture ces petits chapitres ? L'avantage, c'est une publication fréquente !

Faites-moi part de vos réactions, et à demain pour le prochain chapitre : « L'ampleur du désastre »


	3. L'ampleur du désastre

**Acte 3 : L'ampleur du désastre**

Monter une pièce de théâtre ? Byakuya s'avoue de plus en plus perplexe et s'irrite de tout ce temps perdu. Sans lui pour les guider, ses collègues ont succombé à la folie des grandeurs ! Ils ont agi sans discernement aucun. En quoi monter une pièce de théâtre permettrait de rapprocher l'armée royale de la population ?

« Capitaine-général, soyons réaliste, voulez-vous ? s'exclame-t-il sans ambages. La procession annuelle nous donne l'occasion de nous faire connaître. C'est là sa raison d'être. Nous paradons, nous montrons notre visage aux gens de la rue, nous amusons les enfants par quelques tours de kidô, et notre force s'en trouve ainsi démontrée. Croyez bien que je regrette de réduire à néant vos efforts, mais je ne vois pas comment financer une représentation théâtrale pourrait être une meilleure façon de nouer des liens entre nous et la population de la Soul Society ! Il me paraît évident, au contraire, que ce serait nous distancer de la population et retourner à un anonymat plus grand encore.  
— Kuchiki, ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles : il ne s'agit point seulement de financer la représentation !  
— Capitaine-général ? »

Byakuya est réduit au silence par sa confusion. Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto soupire. Le moment qu'il a redouté depuis le début est venu. Il est temps de tout révéler au capitaine le plus obstiné, le plus arrogant et le plus fier de tous ses officiers supérieurs. Il ne peut plus reculer.

« Vice-capitaine Hisagi, rappelle-nous l'objet du premier sondage que nous avons effectué. »

Le vénérable Shinigami a conscience d'éluder la difficulté en confiant au rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Seireitei le soin de résumer toute l'affaire, mais en cette occasion, il entend bien profiter d'un des privilèges qui vont de pair avec son âge et son rang. Déléguer est l'un des avantages de sa position..

Les yeux de Shûhei menacent de sortir de leurs orbites. « _Moi ?! s_ emble-t-il dire, stupéfié, à son commandant. _Vous voulez que ce soit_ _ **moi**_ _qui lui dise ?_ ». Le vieux Genryûsai ne se laisse pas attendrir par l'effroi apparent de son subordonné. Il se contente de lever le menton de manière impériale : « _Allons ! »,_ commande-t-il silencieusement. Mais Shûhei se rétracte en secouant violemment la tête. Tout son être se récrie. « _Mais je ne suis que l'intermédiaire, moi ! Je ne suis pas le responsable._ ». Genryûsai hausse alors ses épais sourcils avec autorité : « _Eh bien, gamin ! Aurais-tu l'audace de m'accuser de lâcheté ?_ », a-t-il l'air de sous-entendre.

Tous sont suspendus aux mimiques expressives des deux protagonistes du moment. Byakuya, quant à lui, soumet les traits de son visage à sa volonté inflexible et montre à tous un masque impassible. Intérieurement, il bout d'indignation. Cependant, au milieu de tout ce tracas, il trouve matière à se réjouir : l'attention de Renji est enfin fixée sur lui.

Devant l'insistance menaçante de son commandant supérieur, Shûhei finit par accepter sa défaite.

« Une fois l'idée de monter une pièce de théâtre acceptée, il nous fallait décider de la pièce, commence-t-il, prudemment. Pour éviter une guerre ouverte entre l'Association de Femmes Shinigamis et l'Association des Hommes Shinigamis, qui chacune voulait qu'on leur réserve le privilège de choisir, il a été décidé de s'en remettre au vote du public. »

Un brouhaha général s'ensuit, réminiscence des houleux débats qui ont eu lieu. Byakuya s'estime alors heureux d'en avoir été exclu. Son mauvais pressentiment, cependant, ne fait que grandir. Il ne voit toujours pas ce qui cause la contrariété que certains démontrent. Défiler dans les rues ou monter une pièce de théâtre, quelle importance ? Et au contraire même, se contenter de financer une pièce de théâtre leur demandera une participation beaucoup moins active.

Le calme revenu, Shûhei reprend :

« Trois concurrents ont présenté leur projets. Le capitaine Ukitake nous a proposé une intrigue intitulée : "L'affaire des ferrets de la Reine", librement adaptée du roman français _Les trois mousquetaires_ , d'Alexandre Dumas. Mademoiselle Orihime Inoue nous a proposé une romance intitulée "Un soir de pleine lune", inspirée du roman japonnais _Le Dit du Genji,_ de Murasaki Shikibu. Et pour finir, le vice-capitaine Chôjirô Sasakibe nous a proposé une aventure : "La bataille d'Azincourt", tirée de la pièce de théâtre anglaise _Henri V,_ de Shakespeare. Le sondage a été confié à la Gazette du Seireitei, et les lecteurs ont voté en masse pour le synopsis du capitaine Ukitake. »

Byakuya est abasourdi. Ainsi, ses collègues ont confié à des amateurs l'écriture de l'œuvre dont la représentation doit rétablir la foi de la population dans les Shinigamis !? Un instant effrayé par l'idée qu'une histoire que l'humaine aurait imaginée puisse être choisie, il finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement. La catastrophe a été évitée de peu. Cependant, Shûhei continue, et Byakuya sent son appréhension croître.

« Ainsi donc, il a été décidé de monter la pièce écrite par le capitaine Ukitake. Pour l'assister dans la mise en scène, nous avons choisi la gagnante de la deuxième place, mademoiselle Inoue.  
— Bien joué, Gros Lolos ! » s'écrie joyeusement Yachiru, en agitant le bras vers le fond de la salle.

C'est alors que Byakuya remarque, avec stupeur, que les humains sont présents. Comment ne les as t-il pas vus jusqu'alors ? Il lui est dorénavant impossible d'ignorer l'exubérante chevelure orange d'Ichigo Kurosaki, la tenue extravagante d'Ishida Uryû, l'imposante stature de Sado Yasutora, et les grands yeux embrumés d'Orihime Inoue. Quelle sera le sens de leur participation à l'événement ? Le vieux général a-t-il perdu la tête ?

Mais Byakuya n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines. Les révélations ne sont pas terminées.

« Les nombreux votes récoltés ont alors donné une idée à l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis », déclare Shûhei ensuite, en fronçant de plus belle les sourcils. Elles ont déclaré, je cite : " Puisque le public a été ravi de l'occasion qui leur a été donnée de participer à cette fête, osons aller plus loin !". »

Shûhei fait une pause, parce que la suite est délicate, voire même périlleuse. Il cherche désespérément un appui dans l'assistance et espère y trouver au moins le soutien de Renji... lequel ne lui jette même pas un coup d'œil ! En effet, le jeune lieutenant de la sixième s'est approché de son capitaine et le couve anxieusement du regard. Shûhei hausse les épaules, fataliste.

« Notre commandant-général a donné son assentiment, et c'est ainsi que le public s'est vu également proposer de nommer les différents acteurs des principaux rôles », termine-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

Sourires satisfaits et mines sombres accueillent de façon variée cette dernière information. Byakuya quant à lui échoue à comprendre totalement son impact.

« Les différents acteurs des principaux rôles ? Que voulez-vous dire ? interroge l'aristocrate d'une voix incertaine.  
— Nous avons présenté les officiers les plus en vue des armées royales lors d'une édition spéciale de la Gazette, et fournit une liste des rôles disponibles. Les lecteurs ont ensuite fait leur choix. Nous avons terminé de dépouiller les votes hier.  
— Vous avez proposé d'honorables membres des armées royales comme acteurs dans la pièce ? s'indigne Byakuya, d'une voix blanche. Renji, rassure-moi, je n'ai pas été... proposé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shûhei voit la main de Renji se tendre vers l'épaule de son capitaine, puis se rétracter et resserrer le poing, dévasté par son impuissance. Byakuya, peu rassuré par l'absence de dénégation de son lieutenant, regarde obstinément devant lui, les oreilles bourdonnantes.  
Shûhei déglutit avec appréhension. Jusqu'ici le résultat des votes a été tenu secret. Seuls lui et le sôtaichô sont au courant. Il quémande du regard la confirmation du vieux capitaine, qui la lui donne par un bref hochement de tête. Shûhei sort alors de sa poche une enveloppe scellée, la décachette et extrait le document glissé à l'intérieur. Puis il déplie le papier et le lisse d'une main tremblante. Enfin, s'armant de courage, il s'élance :

« Ont été élus :  
Dans le rôle de Louis XIII, roi de France, le capitaine Kenpachi Zaraki,  
Dans le rôle de la reine Anne d'Autriche, épouse du roi de France, le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki... »

Un cri inarticulé émerge de la rangée d'en face. Brièvement interrompu, Shûhei persiste néanmoins, lisant les noms sans décoller les yeux de sa feuille, comme si sa vie en dépendait :

« Dans le rôle du Duc de Buckingham, George de Villiers, l'amant secret de la reine, le capitaine Shunsui Kyôraku,  
Dans le rôle du cardinal de Richelieu, ... »

Acte 3 : **fin**

* * *

Pauvre Byakuya. J'aime le martyriser...

La suite de cette petite comédie demain, avec le prochain chapitre : "Silence !"


	4. Silence !

**Acte 4 : Silence !**

Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto s'appuie lourdement des deux mains sur sa cane et penche la tête sur sa poitrine, envahi soudainement de lassitude. Dans le tumulte général qui s'est ensuivi après l'annonce des trois premiers rôles, le vice-capitaine Hisagi a été obligé de se taire, sa voix ne couvrant plus le bruit généré par l'assistance.

Le vieux général se remémore l'agitation des réunions précédentes, la loufoquerie de certaines propositions, l'émergence d'une solution potentiellement sérieuse, le pénible effort de convaincre les opposants au projet, l'assentiment enfin obtenu de la majorité d'entre eux, les précautions prises pour écarter les... l'Irréductible... et se désespère à présent du comportement frivole de ses troupes après qu'ils aient traversé ensemble tant de difficultés. _Ce sont tous des gamins ! Ne voient-ils pas combien leur investissement dans ce projet est important pour renforcer nos liens avec le peuple de la Soul Society ?_

Cependant, un commandant de son expérience et de sa sagesse sait que le meilleur moyen de retrouver un calme durable est de laisser chacun s'exprimer et relâcher ainsi leur trop plein d'émotions.

Il surveille d'un œil particulièrement vigilant la fierté du clan Kuchiki. Hormis un cri étranglé, le noble capitaine n'a pas encore fait montre d'une réaction dépassant la mesure. Ni élévation furieuse de pression spirituelle, ni emportement verbal ulcéré, ni départ outragé... Byakuya Kuchiki est choqué au-delà de toute attente !

Les deux lieutenants de la onzième division, par contre, font bruyamment étalage de ce qu'ils pensent de l'attribution des premiers rôles. Ils sont pliés de rire, et désignent du doigt, tour à tour entre deux soubresauts, leur capitaine et celui de la sixième.

Kenpachi grogne et maugrée. Il ignore complètement ses deux zouaves de subordonnés et envoie un regard accusateur à l'aristocrate, comme si le noble capitaine était responsable de tous ses maux. Il fait un pas vers lui, ouvre la bouche sur une invective bien sonnée... et la referme aussitôt lorsqu'il surprend un mouvement sur la droite.  
Car en face, le capitaine Unohana s'est aussi avancée, et Kenpachi lit sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert : une parole déplacée de sa part, et sa soirée ne sera pas aussi bonne qu'il l'espère. Il remballe donc son envie de passer ses nerfs sur la célébrité du Gotei, croise les bras, et décide d'attendre que le temps passe en se réjouissant de l'embarras de l'héritier Kuchiki. « _Au moins, moi, j'aurais pas à m'attifer d'une robe »,_ se console-t-il silencieusement, en prenant un air supérieur. « _Si seulement mes deux idiots de lieutenants pouvaient se taire »_ , regrette-t-il sombrement.

Le front plissé, les yeux fermés, une main se tenant les côtes et un bras pointé vers son capitaine, Ikkaku s'esclaffe :

« Aha aha aha ! Votre... altesse royale... Aha aha ! »

Yumichika repart alors dans un nouvel éclat de rire, si puissant que ses jambes menacent de le lâcher. Écroulé sur l'épaule d'Ikkaku, Yumichika pouffe de tout son saoul. Au bout d'un moment, il se calme. Il regarde Ikkaku. Ikkaku le regarde. Tous les deux tournent la tête, et avec un bel ensemble, exécutent une courbette digne du plus galant des gentilshommes :

« Madame », saluent-ils le seigneur Kuchiki.

Byakuya est encore trop éberlué par ce qui arrive pour pouvoir parler. Il ne saurait pas quoi dire, de toute façon. Par réflexe, il adresse aux deux pitres de la onzième un regard censé être aussi glacé que son kidô de glace préféré, la voie de la destruction 84 : les crocs blancs. Loin de les tenir en respect, les deux lieutenants se tordent de rire de plus belle !  
L'ambiance est chaude et se réchauffe de plus en plus des émotions des uns et des autres, nonobstant la permanence de l'attitude glaciale de chef du clan Kuchiki.

Raide comme un piquet, Byakuya n'ose pas regarder Renji derrière lui. Il évite également de tourner la tête vers sa voisine de gauche, car il est persuadé de la participation active de cette dernière à toute cette affaire. Sans l'appui de Retsu Unohana, un tel projet n'aurait pas pu voir le jour, a-t-il conclu très rapidement. Quant à son voisin de droite, mieux vaut pour lui ne pas y penser. Byakuya concentre donc son attention sur l'auteur de la pièce. Son mentor, celui qui lui a fait comprendre le sens du commandement. Jûshirô Ukitake est le moins affecté d'entre tous. Mais qu'y a t-il d'étonnant à ça ? Il a échappé au supplice de jouer la comédie devant une foule de paysans, en proposant lui-même d'écrire la pièce. C'est une manœuvre digne du plus grand des stratèges !

Cependant, Byakuya est bien obligé de tenir compte de la présence, dérangeante, de son voisin de droite, lorsque celui-ci sort enfin du mutisme dans lequel l'annonce de son rôle et de sa partenaire l'a jeté.

« Nanao-chan, dis-moi, c'est un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? », gémit Shunsui Kyôraku,

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune vice-capitaine ainsi sollicitée s'avance l'air décidé et pince avec force l'avant-bras de son capitaine.

« Aie ! Ouille ! Nanao-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup !?  
— Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, taichô. Vous, notre bien-aimé capitaine de la huitième division, coureur de ses dames, allez jouer le rôle de l'amant de la reine, qui sera incarnée par le respectable capitaine Kuchiki, déclame la vice-capitaine, échouant à cacher son amusement.  
— Merci, Nanao-chan. », grommelle le capitaine en se frottant le bras.

Byakuya se tend, prêt à recevoir le regard écœuré de son aîné. Mais Shunsui, trop consterné par sa propre déconvenue, secoue la tête, baisse son chapeau sur ses yeux et se plonge dans de sombres réflexions. Puis, il brise le bel alignement de leur rangée, parce que dans les moments de trouble, une seule personne est capable d'apporter de la clarté dans la confusion de ses pensées : ses pas le guident inconsciemment auprès de son plus vieil et fidèle ami.

La transgression du capitaine Kyôraku est le signal pour quelques autres de se déplacer à travers la salle comme bon leur semble. Rukia Kuchiki, sur les charbons ardents depuis la fameuse annonce concernant son frère, saisit l'occasion pour se précipiter vers ses amis de la Terre.  
Face à ce désordre, Chôjirô Sasakibe n'y tient plus. Il va rappeler à l'ordre tout le monde lorsque son commandant intervient. Le sôtaichô apaise l'indignation de son vice-capitaine. Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard, le raisonne-t-il. Appuyé sur sa canne, le vieux général continue d'observer avec intérêt les réactions de tous.

« Que vais-je faire, Ukitake ? » s'écrie Shunsui à peine arrivé auprès de son ami. « Un homme ! Mon amante va être jouée par un homme ?! Impossible que je puisse convaincre un public de mes sentiments amoureux si je dois m'adresser à un homme ! Je vais être ridicule. Tu dois user de ton influence en tant qu'auteur pour me sortir de là ! »

Un éclat rieur brille dans les pupilles du capitaine de la treizième division. Il contemple le visage de son très sérieux et très préoccupé ami, puis se décide à lui faire voir le bon côté des choses. Car, s'il a partagé son effarement à la nomination de Byakuya, il a aussi saisi tout de suite la raison du choix du public et l'avantage que sa pièce pourra en tirer.

« Calme-toi, voyons, Kyôraku. C'est Byakuya qui va jouer. Tu as vu sa photo dans la Gazette ? Il fera une très belle femme, j'en suis certain. »

Les mots de Jûshirô font leur effet sur Shunsui. Il hoche la tête, pensif, et se caresse inconsciemment la barbiche.

Byakuya, qui a suivi leur échange, n'aime pas du tout le tour que prend la réaction du capitaine de la huitième division. Celui-ci relève d'ailleurs la tête et, s'apercevant qu'il est l'objet de l'attention de l'aristocrate, se met à le dévisager d'un air spéculateur. Lentement, un sourire charmeur s'étend sur son visage.  
Le feu monte aux joues de Byakuya. Soudain empli d'effroi, Byakuya se recule, et se heurte à Renji. Celui-ci n'hésite plus. Il tend les bras vers les épaules de son capitaine et le stabilise. Le poids des mains de Renji sur lui, Byakuya respire un peu mieux.

« Taichô... commence Renji.  
— Pas maintenant, Renji », interrompt Byakuya.

Son sort est joué. La pièce a été annoncée. Le vote sera rendu public. Il sera la reine de France. Que pourrait dire Renji qui expliquerait la raison de cette situation absurde ? Il sait, d'un unique regard vers le sôtaichô, qu'il ne pourra pas refuser son rôle. Il évoque avec difficulté son proche futur, surtout lorsqu'il aperçoit sa sœur plongée en grands conciliabules avec la jeune amie de Kurosaki, chargée de la mise en scène. Il ne sait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Il prie simplement que Renji ne le lâche pas.

Genryûsai, lui, est certain d'une chose. Le capitaine Unohana a eu raison : la pièce de théâtre est une occasion unique pour renforcer le moral des troupes. Dans la salle, les préoccupations et problèmes de chacun sont aussi variés que leurs personnalités sont différentes, et plus personne ne ressasse l'amertume ni le sentiment d'échec ressentis à la trahison de trois des leurs.

Izuru Kira, le vice-capitaine de la troisième division, est saisi par une crise d'angoisse, multipliée par l'annonce du rôle à contre-emploi que tient le plus noble de leurs capitaines. Il a quitté sa place en début de rangée pour se précipiter sur le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Seireitei, détenteur de toutes les informations. Tirant fébrilement le bras de son ami, il l'exhorte :

« On m'a proposé ? Est-ce que j'étais sur la liste ? J'ai eu un rôle ? Pas une femme, hein ? Dis-moi que je ne joue pas le rôle d'une femme, Hisagi-san. Ou mieux, dis-moi que je ne joue pas du tout. Je pourrais aider aux décors ? À la rigueur, je peux tirer le rideau. D'accord ? Hisagi-san... »

Shûhei tapote d'une main rassurante celle de son camarade affolé, et lui met la feuille qu'il tient sous le nez. Vivement, Izuru balaie des yeux les noms qui y figurent. Puis il ouvre de grands yeux, se pointe du doigt, incrédule, pointe de même Shûhei, puis tourne la tête vers leur voisin, le vice-capitaine de la septième division, Tetsuzaemon Iba.

« Quoi ? », grogne Tetsuzaemon, intrigué par son manège.

Shûhei lui montre la liste. Tetsuzaemon y jette un œil, hausse un sourcil, puis croise les bras, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, incroyablement calme.

C'est l'allure qu'il aura sur la scène plus que son rôle qui inquiète Marechiyo Ômaeda, le vice-capitaine de la deuxième division. Car il ne doute pas un seul instant d'avoir été sélectionné.

«Qui sera chargé des costumes ? », demande-t-il fiévreusement à son capitaine.

Un cri enthousiasme jaillit à leur droite, qui empêche toute réponse qu'aurait pu proférer Soi Fon.

« Moi ! Moi ! Je veux bien m'occuper des costumes. Ah, la mode française, soupire la vice-capitaine de la dixième division, rêveuse. C'est d'accord, taichô ?  
— C'est pas à moi de décider, Matsumoto, ronchonne son capitaine.  
— Mais vous pouvez dire un mot en ma faveur, supplie la jeune femme.  
— Matsumoto, tu as conscience que _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ est un roman historique ?  
— Oh », fait Rangiku, un tantinet désappointée. Puis soudain, son visage s'éclaire : « Mais il y aura quand même des belles robes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vieux général, responsable de tout ce beau monde, secoue la tête, gagné malgré lui par les mélodrames en tout genre qui se déroulent devant lui. Le moment est venu de calmer les esprits.

« **SILENCE !** », clame-t-il en appuyant son exclamation d'un coup de sa canne sur le sol.

Chaque tête se tourne vers lui.

« Tous ceux qui n'auront pas de rôle dans la pièce devront participer à son élaboration. Décors, costumes, accessoires... les postes ne manquent pas. Vous vous porterez volontaires auprès de Sasakibe à la fin de la réunion. Le responsable des costumes a déjà été nommé : le Quincy Uryû Ishida a bien voulu s'en charger. Cependant, mesdemoiselles, toute aide sera la bienvenue. »

L'attention de tous dirigée vers lui, Uryû, gêné, redresse ses lunettes.

« À présent, nous allons tous écouter le reste de l'attribution des rôles, _dans le plus grand_ **SILENCE** ! », exige le vieux général.

Il promène un regard sévère sur l'assemblée, obtient l'humble soumission de tous.

« Hisagi... » somme-t-il le vice-capitaine de continuer.

Acte 4 : **fin**

* * *

Jusqu'ici, la romance n'a pas pu trop se glisser, mais vous en aurez un échantillon dès demain dans le prochain chapitre, intitulé : "Dans le calme du soir"  
Par contre, je vous réserve une surprise ;)


	5. Dans le calme du soir

**Acte 5 : Dans le calme du soir**

La journée a été riche en émotions pour tous les hauts-gradés des armées royales. Après la fin de la réunion, chacun est reparti avec des sentiments mitigés. Au soir venu, les occupations et humeurs de chacun divergent selon leurs personnalités, leurs soucis ou leurs centres d'intérêts.

 **x-x-x**

À la dixième division, les soldats s'efforcent de ne pas se faire remarquer. Leur capitaine est rentré de fort méchante humeur et l'air se glace à son approche, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son énergie spirituelle. Leur vice-capitaine, elle, s'amuse beaucoup.  
Les Shinigamis de la dixième division sont heureux d'entendre rire de nouveau la jeune femme. Elle était bien trop triste depuis cette journée fatidique marquée par la défection des trois capitaines. Cependant, par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau de leurs supérieurs, des paroles dont le sens leur échappe jaillissent de temps à autre et les plongent dans la perplexité :

« Monsieur et Madame Bonacieux ! Monsieur et Madame Bonacieux ! Monsieur et Madame Bonacieux ! gronde la voix grave de leur capitaine.  
— Cher époux, il vous faut en prendre votre parti », répond la voix douce et enjôleuse de leur vice-capitaine.

Bientôt, lorsque la prochaine édition de la Gazette sera distribuée, le mystère qui se cache derrière ces mots n'en sera plus un.

 **x-x-x**

Dans une ruelle sombre du Seireitei, Ikkaku et Yumichika ont coincé le Shinigami de la treizième division, qui partira le lendemain en mission sur Terre.

« Alors, t'as bien compris ? fait Ikkaku.  
— Oui. Mais vous vous rendez-compte que c'est de la contrebande ? demande le pauvre Shinigami apeuré.  
— Allons, tout de suite les grands mots. Ce ne sont que des livres. Et on va se charger de se procurer les autorisations nécessaires », répond Yumichika avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

 **x-x-x**

Dans la salle à manger sise dans les quartiers du capitaine de la quatrième division, la table est mise et le repas est servi. Retsu adresse un sourire à son invité, assis en face d'elle.

« Kenpachi, tu as été un ange tout à l'heure. »

Kenpachi, guerrier impitoyable, connu par tous pour n'avoir aucun autre intérêt que le combat, se demande bien comment il en est arrivé là. Il se souvient d'avoir été un jour extrêmement en colère de l'ingérence médicale du capitaine Unohana dans sa division. Il garde un souvenir confus de ce jour-là. Une minute, il donnait à la femme sa façon de voir sans mâcher ses mots, la minute suivante, ses protestations s'étaient tues dans le plus entreprenant, le plus hardi, et le plus suave baiser qu'il lui ait été donné de recevoir. Depuis, malgré les admonestations qu'il s'impose lorsqu'il est éloigné d'elle, lorsqu'il est en sa présence, il cède. Il n'y peut rien, cette femme l'attire. Elle est forte et douce à la fois. Elle sait le calmer d'un regard, attiser son désir d'un battement de paupières... Cette femme est une énigme avec qui il ne s'ennuiera jamais... Mais même si elle lui plaît, comment as-t-il pu accepter de jouer la comédie dans une pièce de théâtre ?!

« Chérie, t'as pas intérêt à abuser ! », se rebelle-t-il au rappel de sa patience forcée.

Pour son grand malheur, la belle Retsu, imperméable à la menace, lui décoche un sourire attendri.

« Tu es beau lorsque tu es en colère, déclare-t-elle, de façon complètement inappropriée.  
— Kuchiki ! », rugit Kenpachi en retour.

C'est le seul mot qui a trouvé le chemin de sa gorge dans le cataclysme de pensées et d'émotions où il se trouve plongé. Leur conversation décousue est frustrante. _Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ se répète Kenpachi. Or la sage doctoresse hoche doucement le menton, comme si ce seul mot était un long discours.

« Oublie donc ton inimitié avec le capitaine Kuchiki, veux-tu, Kenpachi ? Ce n'est pas de lui qu'il s'agit. Ce n'est pas lui qui dîne à ma table ce soir, ni partagera mon lit cette nuit. Et je suis particulièrement fière de toi. As-tu pensé, qu'entre tous, c'est toi que ceux du Rukongai ont choisi pour jouer le roi ? »

Des papillonnements naissent au creux de l'estomac de Kenpachi. Les compliments de Retsu lui font une effet impossible. Il est perdu, et il le sait.

« Dis, Retsu, tu sais si le roi Louis XIII et Milady ont une scène ensemble ? »

L'œil de Kenpachi s'est paré d'une lueur amusée. _Cet homme a de l'humour_ , constate Retsu, _qui l'eut cru ?_ Chaque jour, elle découvre une raison de plus de l'aimer.

 **x-x-x**

À l'intérieur des murs qui encerclent les bâtiments de la douzième division, l'activité est fébrile.

« Nemu !  
— Oui, Mayuri-sama.  
— Apporte-moi toutes les informations que tu peux trouver sur la vie des européens au dix-septième siècle. Architecture, urbanisme, moyen de transport... Je veux tout savoir ! »

La vice-capitaine s'éloigne rapidement. Elle est rassurée. Elle connaît bien son maître. Elle est la seule qui le voit sans son masque. Qui pourrait croire que sous cette monstruosité se cache un beau visage aux traits parfois incertains ? Son créateur scelle son insécurité derrière un déguisement générant l'effroi. L'idée d'être exposé aux yeux de tous sur une scène a provoqué chez lui une réaction à la mesure de sa répulsion. L'atmosphère des derniers jours était encore plus effroyable que d'habitude à la douzième division. Le capitaine s'énervait pour un oui ou pour un non, et au moindre faux pas, les techniciens étaient impitoyablement punis. Mais depuis que Mayuri sait qu'il ne jouera aucun rôle dans "L'affaire des ferrets de la Reine", il est redevenu lui-même. Soulagé de ses angoisses, son nouveau projet, la création des décors de la pièce, l'accapare tout entier.

 **x-x-x**

Quelques uns ont décidé de se réunir dans un établissement du centre-ville afin de discuter de la nouvelle du jour.

« Vous avez pas de chance, quand même. Venir ici juste pour être embauchés de force comme main-d'œuvre dans notre pièce de théâtre, dit Tetsuzaemon en regardant à la ronde les quatre lycéens qui lui font face.  
— On n'allait pas laisser venir Inoue toute seule, justifie Uryû.  
— Merci, Ishida-kun, mais cela ne t'embête vraiment pas de t'occuper de tous les costumes ? s'inquiète Orihime  
— Penses-tu, il est ravi, au contraire, rétorque Ichigo.  
— C'est la preuve que mes talents sont reconnus. Tandis que vous deux, Kurosaki et Yasutora, vous vous êtes retrouvés relégués dans l'équipe du capitaine Kurotsuchi, riposte Uryû, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur.  
— C'était ça ou être interdit de séjour, alors... Et puis ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir les premières répétitions, renchérit Ichigo, alors que Tchad abonde dans son sens d'un hochement de tête appuyé.  
— Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça va donner, vous croyez ? Cette idée de laisser le public décider des rôles était incroyablement stupide », déclare Shûhei.

Ichigo contemple, pensif, les trois Shinigamis assis de devant lui. Iba et ses éternelles lunettes noires, Kira et sa fragilité blonde, Hisagi et son air sombre... Et il essaie en vain d'associer leurs physiques avec ce qu'il connaît du roman _Les Trois Mousquetaires._

« Alors Atos, c'est... ? s'enquiert-il, incertain.  
— Moi, répond Shûhei, maussade.  
— C'est celui qui a été trahi par la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait épousée, n'est-ce pas ? dit Uryû.  
— Ouaip, confirme Shûhei, laconique.  
— Et tu es Aramis, Kira-kun, poursuit Orihime, songeuse.  
— Oui.  
— Le mousquetaire par intérim ! s'exclame Ichigo.  
— Aramis veut entrer dans les ordres, en fait, précise Uryû.  
— Mm mm, reconnaît Izuru en rosissant.  
— Donc il reste plus que Portos, conclut Ichigo.  
— Pour vous servir... chantonne Tetsuzaemon avec panache.  
— T'as l'air content, dis-donc, observe Ichigo.  
— Ce rôle me va comme un gant, explique Tetsuzaemon.  
— M'as-tu-vu et bon vivant ? résume Uryû, pris de doute.  
— Loyal, une force de la nature, repartit Tetsuzaemon.  
— J'en reviens pas que vous soyez si calmes. Ça vous inquiète pas d'être les trois mousquetaires ? interroge Ichigo.  
— Pas vraiment. Le sujet de l'histoire, c'est "L'affaire des ferrets de la Reine". Ça m'étonnerait qu'on y joue un grand rôle, dit Shûhei.  
— C'est certain. C'est d'Artagnan qui a le beau rôle. Vous trois, vous êtes sacrifiés pour qu'il puisse échapper à leurs poursuivants, appuie Uryû.  
— Au fait, il est où Renji ? », s'étonne Ichigo.

Acte 5 : **Fin**

* * *

Eh oui, "il est où Renji ?" et Byakuya aussi, tant qu'on y est. Eh bien, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau. *^_^*. Retsu et Kenpachi ont du se dévouer pour insérer un peu de romance dans cette fic...  
… Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre est consacré à Byakuya et Renji. Vous saurez tout de ce qu'il advient du pauvre capitaine, et comment Renji sait rendre sucrée la plus amère des pilules.

Prochain chapitre : Panique à la sixième division !


	6. Panique à la sixième !

**Acte 6 : Panique à la sixième !**

« Au fait, il est où Renji ? », s'étonne Ichigo.

La soirée est animée. Shûhei regarde Izuru proposer du saké à leur aîné dont la coupe est vide. Il se félicite d'avoir convié toute la bande de Karakura à cette réunion des futurs trois mousquetaires. Kira se détend, et cela lui fait un souci de moins à penser. L'autre souci vient justement d'être évoqué par Ichigo.

« Où veux-tu ? Avec son capitaine, bien sûr, répond Tetsuzaemon, en tendant sa coupe pour être servi.  
— Pauvre Kuchiki-san, il avait l'air complètement dépassé, compatit Orihime.  
— Aha...  
— Kurosaki-kun ? s'enquiert Orihime.  
— Moi, ce qui m'a étonné, c'est son manque de réaction, justement. Je m'attendais à pire, déclare Shûhei, qui pose à son tour un regard amusé sur le Shinigami intérimaire.  
— Aha...  
— Il a été pris au dépourvu ; il n'était au courant de rien. Mettez-vous à sa place, dit Izuru, alors que le sourire le gagne aussi.  
— Aha ! Ahahahahah ! », finit par exploser Ichigo, les larmes aux yeux, « Ah ah ! Aaaah... J'en peux plus... La reine Anne d'Autriche... Ahaha.. J'ai.. hâte... de le voir sur scène... Ahahah ! »

Tous regardent Ichigo, lequel est secoué par des éclats de rire incontrôlables. Un par un, ils se laissent gagner par son hilarité.

« C'est Renji qui doit pas être à la fête, en ce moment. On devrait peut-être aller voir ? », s'inquiète tout haut Shûhei.

Ce qui ramène le sérieux autour de la table. Un silence gêné s'installe.

 **x-x-x**

À la sixième division, les Shinigamis sont interloqués. Des vagues sporadiques de pression spirituelle submergent les alentours du bureau du capitaine. Tous surveillent avec prudence sa porte, et les plus anciens soldats protègent du mieux qu'ils peuvent les plus inexpérimentés des pics d'énergie trop élevés qui les assaillent.

À l'intérieur, incapable d'achever la moindre tâche, Byakuya essaie en vain de se dépêtrer de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. En toute bonne fois, il ne peut pas dire qu'il vit la pire journée de sa vie. Il a malheureusement connu pire. Le jour où sa femme est morte. Les journées qui ont suivi. Le jour où Rukia a été mise à mort. Mais c'est certainement la plus invraisemblable, la plus dénuée de sens, la plus irritante qu'il ait jamais connu.

Byakuya tremble d'indignation ! On s'est joué de lui. On a abusé de Renji. Vengeance ! crie tout son être. Une brève secousse fait vibrer les vitres de la fenêtre. Byakuya se rend compte, étonné, qu'il a relâché sans le vouloir son énergie spirituelle. _Je dois me calmer,_ s'exhorte-t-il. _Je ne m'abaisserai point jusqu'à perdre le contrôle de moi-même._

Prenant une ample inspiration, il s'assoit à son bureau. S'il y réfléchit bien, cette pièce de théâtre n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Que des Shinigamis en soient les acteurs pourrait effectivement modifier l'opinion défavorable qui se répand parmi les gens du peuple. Mais là où le bât blesse, c'est que le sort d'honorables guerriers a été remis entre les mains de la plèbe.

 _Mais qu'ont donc fait les autres capitaines ? Comment ont-ils pu laisser les mains libres à l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis ?! Je n'en reviens pas. Quelle bande d'incapables : pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que même Zaraki se soit prêté à cette stupidité !_

Lui présent, il n'aurait jamais donné son assentiment dans cette façon d'attribuer les rôles de la pièce ! La colère envahit Byakuya au jeu dont il a fait l'objet. Il plaque les mains sur sa surface de travail, toute bonne résolution de garder son calme envolée. De nouvelles vagues de reiatsu échappent à son contrôle.

 _Écarté ! Comme un vulgaire caillou sur le chemin !_ s'emporte l'aristocrate, enragé de frustration de ne pouvoir exercer sa colère sur quelqu'un.

Sous ses mains, il ressent les trépidations de son bureau, qui reçoit de plein fouet les ondes agitées de son énergie. Respirant laborieusement, il ramène ses mains dans son giron, et cherche un angle de vue moins sujet à son emportement.

 _Bien. Je me dois d'observer objectivement la situation. Une chose est claire, il me faut l'accepter. L'honneur du Gotei est à présent engagé. Notre réputation ne s'en relèverait pas si l'on devait se dédire. Je dois donc considérer ma participation à cette pièce comme une nouvelle mission. Distraire le peuple... J'ai reçu un ordre, je m'exécute en soldat discipliné que je suis. Voilà. Moi, Byakuya Kuchiki, je vais jouer la comédie pour le bien futur des Shinigamis._

Byakuya soupire. Il va beaucoup mieux. Il peut y arriver. L'air autour de lui se calme. Son bureau cesse de tressauter. Maintenant, il est capable d'envisager sereinement son rôle.

 _Anne d'Autriche, épouse du roi de France..._

Rien n'y fait. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer sur la scène. Une nouvelle bouffée de reiatsu angoissé envahit l'espace autour de lui et se propage.

 _Moi, le chef du clan Kuchiki ! Jouer la comédie... Impensable. Me grimer telle une femme... Que dis-je ? Jouer le rôle d'une femme ! Je dois réagir... Mais le sôtaichô n'acceptera aucune réclamation de ma part. L'affaire est allée trop loin, il est impossible de revenir en arrière. Ah, quelle honte pour notre clan..._ se désespère Byakuya.

Assis dans son fauteuil, il fixe vainement le vide, assailli par des sentiments contradictoires. Soudain il se lève et s'exclame :

« Mais bien sûr, les anciens ne donneront jamais leur aval ! Ils n'accepteront pas que le chef de la Famille Kuchiki s'humilie ainsi. Je vais convoquer une assemblée extraordinaire et les mettre au courant séance tenante . »

Il est déjà devant la porte, lorsqu'il se fige, les joues en feu.

 _Impossible. Cela m'est impossible. Je ne peux point leur dire. J 'en mourrais de honte. Ah, que vais-je faire ?_

 **x-x-x**

Dans le bureau d'à côté, Renji se ronge les sangs. À travers le mur, l'énergie spirituelle que laisse échapper Byakuya par intermittence lui parvient sans frein. Au-delà de la puissance innée du capitaine, le relâchement intempestif de son reiatsu exprime très clairement son agitation. Mais les sensations différentes que Renji ressent à son contact le paralysent. Doit-il aller présenter ses excuses à son capitaine ? Doit-il offrir du réconfort à son amant ? Que veux Byakuya ?

Lorsqu'il devine le profond désarroi qui se mêle au milieu d'une nouvelle vague de reiatsu rageur, Renji se décide enfin et se lève pour rejoindre son capitaine. C'est alors que l'objet de ses inquiétudes fait son entrée.

Si jusqu'à présent Renji se noyait dans l'incertitude, toute hésitation le quitte à la seconde où il voit Byakuya, debout, immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Parce que l'homme qui se tient sur le seuil a un air perdu, très inhabituel. Byakuya apparaît si peu sûr de lui que le cœur de Renji fond de tendresse, et instinctivement, il ouvre grand ses bras.

Byakuya, interdit, reste tout d'abord sans bouger, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait vraiment de Renji en venant le retrouver. Puis il fait un pas vers lui et referme la porte, puis un second, et encore un autre, et soudain, Renji reçoit une brassée entière de noble capitaine affolé et d'amant éperdu. Sans attendre, Renji referme ses bras sur les épaules moins larges que les siennes et niche la tête aux cheveux d'ébène dans le creux de son menton. Byakuya se laisse faire, se blottissant contre lui. Alors Renji l'entoure de sa force et le rassure de mots sans suite :

« Allons, allons... Tout va bien aller... Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là... »

Tout en tapotant d'une main le dos de Byakuya, Renji essaie d'ignorer l'impression qui monte en lui à cette proximité de leurs corps retrouvée. Quinze jours qu'ils ne se sont vus comme deux personnes qui s'aiment ! Quinze jours partagés entre l'envie de lui parler et le désir de ne pas s'imposer, et puis les derniers jours, passés dans l'angoisse que Byakuya ne découvre le pot aux roses. Enfin, à présent, tout est dévoilé. Il n'y a plus de cachotterie. Il est à nouveau libre de montrer son amour. Et alors que Byakuya s'apaise dans ses bras, Renji saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index, lui fait relever la tête, et plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Tu m'as manqué », fait-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Mais Byakuya, tout entier absorbé par son infortune n'est pas dans cette sorte d'humeur amoureuse.

« Je ne veux pas monter sur scène, Renji », implore-t-il, en détournant les yeux.

Renji, stoppé dans son élan, reste muet, attendant la suite.

« Je ne peux pas jouer la comédie ! », insiste Byakuya, son regard revenant vers celui dont il sollicite l'écoute.

Puis il s'exclame , de plus en plus véhément : « Je ne peux pas jouer la reine ! Je ne peux pas être une femme ! »

« Dis quelque chose ! Tu es mon vice-capitaine. C'est ton devoir d'accomplir ma volonté !  
— Je... Que veux-tu que je fasse, Byakuya ?  
— Rien, c'est bien là le problème. Tu es leur complice. Tu n'as absolument rien fait ! », gémit Byakuya.

Renji hausse les sourcils. Décèlerait-il une nuance de caprice dans la voix de son noble capitaine ? Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant la réaction enfantine de son amant.

« Byakuya, tu es injuste ! le sermonne-t-il, le plus sérieusement qu'il peut. On s'est tous fait convaincre. Et j'étais pas au courant au début qu'on t'avait éloigné exprès. Et puis tu crois que le sôtaichô m'a demandé mon avis ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'une fois trop tard pour y faire quelque chose. Traite-moi de stupide, si tu veux. Mais ne dis pas que j'ai sciemment laissé faire. »

L'expression de Byakuya change. Renji est soulagé d'y retrouver un peu de son assurance habituelle. Cependant, ses traits ne regagnent pas l'impassibilité qui lui y est associée. Dans le cocon de ses bras, Byakuya se montre à lui tel qu'il est intérieurement, sensible et bouleversé.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, Renji. Pardonne-moi. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Mes pensées ne suivent plus aucune raison. »

Renji soupire. C'est impossible de vraiment se fâcher avec Byakuya. Il est trop droit, trop sérieux.

« Je sais. Je m'en suis aperçu, et toute la division très certainement aussi.  
— Ah ! Renji... Les hommes ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire ? Que vont-il penser lorsqu'ils sauront que leur capitaine va interpréter une reine de France ?!  
— Rien de mal, je t'assure. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Ça pourrait être amusant...  
— Amusant ? Donner la repartie à Zaraki et endosser le rôle d'une femme infidèle ?  
— Justement : il sera roi, tu le tromperas avec un duc. Tu ne crois pas qu'il aura de quoi rager ?  
— Oh. Je n'y avais point pensé.  
— Tu vois.  
— Mais Renji, une pièce tirée d'un roman français !  
— Et alors ?  
— Il y aura forcément un baiser ! Un baiser à la française, Renji. Avec ce fripon de Kyôraku...  
— Je croyais que c'était un roman de cape et d'épée ?  
— C'est un roman français, te dis-je. Il y aura un baiser ! Un baiser amoureux. Un baiser profond avec... avec la langue, Renji. »

Renji ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver les inquiétudes de Byakuya charmantes. Pour contempler à loisir le fier visage embarrassé de celui qu'il aime, il s'écarte un peu et penche la tête sur le côté. Byakuya, pris au piège de ses bras familiers, se plie inconsciemment à leurs directions. Renji sourit. Même si l'esprit de son amant résiste encore, son corps, lui, est souple contre le sien.

« Mais ce sera un baiser de théâtre », affirme Renji.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune lieutenant profite de son capitaine délicieusement tourmenté pour déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Les yeux de Byakuya s'assombrissent. Un éclat possessif s'allume dans les prunelles d'acier.

« Ne seras-tu point jaloux ?  
— Possible, mais en échange, je pourrais te voir vêtu d'une robe.  
— Mon dieu, j'oubliais. La mode française féminine du 17ème siècle !  
— Oui ? interroge Renji, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant.  
— Je vais devoir porter un corset.  
—Un corset ? répète Renji, coulant un regard appréciateur sur la silhouette devant lui, je suis curieux de te voir revêtu d'une de ces robes longues, excessivement cintrées... »

Les yeux de Renji voyagent d'une place à l'autre, appuyant de son regard ses paroles :

« La taille prise, les hanches épanouies, la gorge, dégagée...  
— Oh, fait Byakuya, rosissant.  
— Tu vas incarner la plus noble des reines.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Oui. Je peux tout à fait t'imaginer : digne, le port royal, belle et fraîche comme une rose dans la rosée du matin... une rose parée d'épines. »

En disant ces derniers mots, Renji dégage une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de Byakuya, puis encadre son visage entre la paume de ses mains, avant d'approcher sa bouche pour déposer un baiser papillonnant sur ses lèvres frémissantes.

« Si seulement c'était toi mon amant et non pas le capitaine Kyôraku, soupire Byakuya, arquant sensuellement la nuque pour mieux profiter du contact fuyant.  
— D'Artagnan sauve la reine, Byakuya, rappelle Renji, alors que son souffle frôle l'ourlet d'une bouche délicate.  
— Ah oui, effectivement », murmure Byakuya, écartant ses lèvres pour inviter un baiser plus passionné.

Leurs bouches s'unissent, ils s'englobent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se tendent sous l'émoi de leurs caresses, affamés par une abstinence qui aura duré bien trop longtemps... tandis qu'à l'extérieur, l'agitation qui règne à la porte passe inaperçue d'eux.

« Il répond pas. Il doit pas être là.  
— Si, je sens son énergie spirituelle.  
— Moi aussi, mais il n'est pas... Attends ! Ichigo ! … Bon sang, t'aurais pu attendre avant d'ouvrir la porte... »

L'avertissement du vice-capitaine de la neuvième division est arrivé trop tard, Ichigo a déjà franchi le seuil.

« Renji n'est pas... seul », termine Shûhei d'une voix mourante, en écarquillant les yeux devant la scène dont chacun peut à présent profiter.

Acte 6 : **Fin**

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'ai eu aussi plus de mal à l'écrire ! Du coup, je n'ai pas écrit la suite, et comme ce sont les fêtes... je vais faire une petite pause.

Je vous retrouverai donc dimanche, pour un nouveau chapitre intitulé : "Tous aux abris !" – ou quelque chose du même genre :D

Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon !

* * *

 **Bonus** : la future parution de la Gazette du Seireitei, en cours d'édition :

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 _Le Gotei est heureux de vous présenter :_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … **L'affaire des ferrets de la reine  
** … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Auteur, Jûshirô Ukitake

 **Personnages**

Louis XIII … … … … … … … … … … … … … Kenpachi Zaraki  
Anne d'Autriche … … … … … … … … … … …Byakuya Kuchiki  
Le duc de Buckingham … … … … … … … …Shunsui Kyôraku  
La suivante de la reine … … … … … … … …  
Le cardinal de Richelieu … … … … … … …  
Rochefort … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
Milady … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Retsu Unohana  
Madame Bonacieux … … … … … … … … … …Rangiku Matsumoto  
Monsieur Bonacieux … … … … … … … … … Tôshirô Hitsugaya  
D'Artagnan … … … … … … … … … … … … …Renji Abarai  
Son valet, Planchet … … … … … … … … … ?  
Athos … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Shûhei Hisagi  
Son valet, Grimaud … … … … … … … … … ?  
Portos … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Tetsuzaemon Iba  
Son valet, Mousqueton … … … … … … … … ?  
Aramis … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Izuru Kira  
Son valet, Bazin … … … … … … … … … … … ?

 **Mise en scène** … … … … … … … … … … … …Orihime Inoue  
Assistante … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Responsable Costumes** … … … … … … … … Uryû Ishida  
Assistantes … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **Maquillage, coiffure** … … … … … … … … … …

 **Responsable Décors** … … … … … … … … … … Mayuri Kurotsuchi  
Assistants … … … … … … … … … … … … … Nemu Kurotsuchi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora

 **Responsable Accessoires** … … … … … … … …

 **Producteur** … … … … … … … … … … … … … Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto  
Assistant producteur … … … … … … … … … … Chôjirô Sasakibe

 **Sécurité** … … … … … … … … … …


	7. Tous aux abris !

Petit problème avec les reviews sur le site en ce moment : vous les écrivez, elles ne s'affichent pas !  
Mais je les reçois quand même, alors que cela ne vous décourage pas :)

* * *

~ **Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne année 2016** ~

Et pour l'occasion, j'ai mis une couverture sur la fic ! C'est l'une de vous qui l'a dénichée, merci à elle ! Byakuya y est... rosissant, et Renji, polisson *.*  
Si vous voulez la voir "en grand", il faut aller sur (deviant)(art). L'auteur est (queen-vegeta69), le dessin s'intitule (The-Princess-And-The-Pervert-2660179617)

* * *

 **Acte 7 : Tous aux abris !**

« Waouhoh ! », s'exclame Ichigo, arrêté net dans son élan et pris d'un sursaut de recul à la vue du couple enlacé.

Isolés du monde extérieur dans les bras l'un de l'autre, absorbés dans le contact assoiffé de lèvres qui quémandent tout ce que l'autre peut offrir, Byakuya et Renji mettent un certain temps à réaliser qu'ils ont des visiteurs. Cependant, les vice-capitaines et les humains se pressent dans le dos d'Ichigo et réagissent à leur tour :

« Ça par exemple ! s'ébahit Tetsuzaemon, en soulevant ses lunettes noires afin de confirmer sans doute possible ce qu'il a sous les yeux.  
— Abarai-kun ? Kuchiki-san ? Abarai-kun embrasse Kuchiki-san ? s'étonne Orihime, hésitant sur l'interprétation à donner à la scène.  
— Ou bien Kuchiki-san embrasse Abarai-kun, considère Uryû, c'est difficile à dire.  
— Waouhoh ! répète Ichigo.  
— C'est... Ce n'est... On ferait peut-être mieux de s'en aller ? », propose Izuru, le rouge aux joues.

Shûhei, resté silencieux tout comme Tchad, hoche le menton et attrape Ichigo pour le faire sortir. L'adolescent, cloué sur place, se laisse entraîner, non sans jeter de nombreux coups d'oeil éberlués par-dessus son épaule. Un par un, les jeunes gens quittent la pièce, et Tchad tire doucement la porte derrière eux.  
Alors que toute la bande croit être passée inaperçue, Byakuya rompt le baiser et tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir le battant se refermer.

« Je viens d'entendre crier Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji, informe Byakuya, remarquablement détaché.  
— Quoi ? Ichigo ? Où ça ? T'es sûr ? babille Renji, les sens égarés.  
— J'en suis certain. Le Shinigami intérimaire était là, et avec lui, tous ses amis.  
— Tous ?! braille Renji, la voix coincée dans les aigus.  
— Le responsable de la publication de cet horrible sondage, ton ami Hisagi, était là aussi.  
— Ah oui ?  
— Oui. »

Renji reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Il a bien eu conscience d'un peu de bruit pendant qu'il embrassait Byakuya, mais à vrai dire, il s'est dépêché de reléguer cette nuisance sonore en arrière-plan de ses pensées. À présent, il réalise que le problème est de taille. Et il s'inquiète, parce que Byakuya est très calme... trop calme.

« J'estime que survivre à cette journée devient de plus en plus insupportable.  
— Byakuya ?  
— Renji, vois-tu un inconvénient à ce que je te laisse ? J'ai une chose importante à faire.  
— Euh, non, bien sûr. Tu retournes à ton bureau ?  
— Oui. »

Byakuya embrasse Renji le plus naturellement du monde, puis se dirige vers la porte, sans se presser, de son pas toujours égal. Renji ne sait pas quoi penser. Byakuya est bien trop normal, bien trop raisonnable, au vu des circonstances.

« Où ai-je donc posé Senbonzakura ? », se demande tout à coup le capitaine, la main sur la poignée. « Ah oui, sur l'étagère à droite de l'entrée ». Il actionne la clenche. « Toutes ces émotions sont épouvantables pour la mémoire », commente-t-il incidemment, juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte pour sortir.

Le sang de Renji se glace, il attrape Zabimaru, et il se rue à la suite de son amant dont l'esprit, de toute évidence, vient de disjoncter !

 **x-x-x**

Lorsque Renji débouche sur la cour, la situation est déjà hors de contrôle. Un groupe hétérogène d'humains et de Shinigamis est assemblé près du portail de la division, et Byakuya leur barre le chemin en les menaçant de son sabre. Son hostilité est palpable. Courant dans toutes les directions, des membres de la sixième cherchent à s'éloigner en toute hâte de l'endroit. Une terrible pression spirituelle plane sur les lieux. Renji détecte, en plus de celle de son capitaine, celle d'Ichigo et Shûhei. L'air vibre, les murs tremblent, même lui a du mal à respirer. Il repère Rikichi, qui a surgi des bureaux devant lui comme un diable de sa boîte, et l'arrête dans sa course folle.

« Abarai Fukutaichô ! Vous savez ce qui se passe ? fait le gardien des papillons, l'excitation débordant littéralement de sa personne.  
— Le taichô pète les plombs, révèle Renji aussi sec. Donne l'alarme et fais dresser les kekkais. Envoie des messages pour empêcher qu'on vienne nous déranger, et fais doubler la garde. Je ne veux voir personne ici qui ne soit pas de la sixième !  
— Faut-il prévenir la quatrième division ? », demande Rikichi, sans coup férir.

Renji secoue la tête, distrait par l'attitude de son jeune subordonné, qui reste inébranlable comme si leur capitaine perdait les pédales tous les jours. _On fera quelque chose de lui,_ trouve-t-il à se réjouir malgré l'urgence du moment.

« Je te laisse décider, Rikichi. Si je n'arrive pas à calmer le capitaine, on va sûrement se battre.  
— À vos ordres, fukutaichô ! », confirme Rikichi, enthousiaste, et il file comme une flèche vers l'intendance.

Ayant fait tout ce qu'il peut pour éviter que la commotion ne se répande et que la fierté de son capitaine n'en soit que plus égratignée, Renji court circonscrire les dégâts. Alors qu'il traverse l'esplanade à toute allure, la voix forte de Rikichi résonne déjà dans les hauts-parleurs :

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Manifestation spirituelle incontrôlable de notre capitaine en cours. Tous aux abris ! Je répète : Manifestation spirituelle incontrôlable de notre capitaine en cours. Tous aux abris... »

Filant vers les grilles, Renji ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la formulation particulière qu'a choisie Rikichi pour exprimer l'état d'urgence. Il arrive au niveau du groupe juste à temps pour entendre les paroles d'Ichigo :

« Sérieux ? fait l'adolescent en levant le nez pour mieux prêter l'oreille au son de l'annonce. Eh ben, on prend pas les choses à la légère chez vous. »

Les hauts-parleurs grésillent, puis la voix reprend : « Alerte ! Alerte ! Gardiens de la Barrière, présentez-vous au secteur 6.00. Je répète : Gardiens de la Barrière, présentez-vous au secteur 6.00. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète : ceci n'est pas un exercice... »

Reléguant la voix désincarnée en arrière-plan, Ichigo dévisage l'homme qui les menace, évaluant l'éventail de ses réactions possibles.

« Sérieusement, Byakuya, qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire ? Nous battre ? Tout ça parce que tu t'es fait surprendre en train d'embrasser ton lieutenant ? Fallait fermer la porte à clé si ça t'embête tellement. »

Byakuya avance d'un pas, tandis qu'une brusque augmentation de sa pression spirituelle montre à tous ce qu'il pense de l'avis de Kurosaki. Intense, vibrante, il émet une énergie qui se dégage de lui en ondes concentriques ininterrompues. Sous l'action du souffle, les mèches des cheveux volent en tous sens et les pans des vêtements claquent contre les bras et les jambes.

« Euh... D'accord, je comprends que c'est d'une importance capitale pour toi. Alors... Et si je te promets qu'on dira rien? N'est-ce pas, vous autres ? », demande Ichigo, en s'adressant à ceux qui attendent anxieusement derrière.

Affrontant le déluge spirituel, tous s'empressent de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Certains soulignent même leur acquiescement d'une parole de confirmation fervente :

« Moi, pour ma part, j'ai rien vu, et c'est ce que je me dirai jusqu'à ma mort, débite Tetsuzaemon en grimaçant.  
— Kuchiki-san, je vous assure, votre secret ne risque rien avec nous », certifie Orihime, bien à l'abri du débordement furieux d'énergie derrière son bouclier des trois cieux.

Tchad et Uryû se sont postés près d'elle. Ichigo hausse les sourcils en voyant la remarquable mesure de sécurité qu'a prise sa camarade, laquelle hausse les épaules, penaude d'avoir réagi de la sorte à la brusque élévation en intensité de la puissance du capitaine de la sixième division. Izuru, lui, approuve totalement. Il a été bien près d'en faire autant et a toujours sur le bout des lèvres l'incantation qui lui permettra de dresser une barrière d'énergie protectrice si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Les trois vice-capitaines ne sont pas aussi insoucieux que le Shinigami intérimaire. Au contraire d'Ichigo, aucun d'eux ne porte son sabre, et leur survie, si le noble Kuchiki se décidait à exercer des représailles pour leur indiscrétion, serait des plus incertaine. Shûhei, à côté d'Ichigo, émet d'ailleurs de dangereuses vibrations dont l'agressivité ne fait rien pour calmer l'atmosphère.

Et à leur immense horreur, la seule réponse à leurs véhémentes assurances de silence est un glacial et sans appel :

« Shire... Senbonzakura... »

Atterrés, tous observent la lame nue du zanpakutô du capitaine commencer à se décomposer en une volée de pétales acérées, dont ils savent que le fil est plus tranchant que celui du plus affûté des rasoirs. L'heure n'est plus à la parole. Izuru entonne son aria. Shûhei prépare, au moyen d'un kidô de foudre à large rayon, une contre-mesure effective. Et prêt à la riposte, Ichigo attrape la poignée de son sabre derrière son dos. Tous retiennent leur souffle en attente de la collision imminente de leurs attaques.

Or, avant qu'Izuru n'arrive à la fin de son incantation, avant que Shûhei ne termine son sortilège, avant même qu'Ichigo ne puisse se mettre en garde, Renji les dépasse en courant, et en un éclair, il presse son propre sabre sur celui en désagrégation de Byakuya. Au contact, l'énergie de Zabimaru vacille sous la force de celle de Senbonzakura. Avec l'ardeur d'un homme de qui dépendent les vies de ses amis, Renji contrecarre l'assaut ; il élève son reiatsu et concentre son effort sur sa lame. Byakuya, désavantagé par cette parade imprévue, cède. Son zanpakutô, pris dans les vrilles d'énergie de Zabimaru, se recompose.

Tout le monde relâche son souffle, sauf le noble capitaine qui considère avec circonspection son lieutenant. Peu sont ceux qui peuvent profiter du moment où la libération de son zanpakutô peut être interrompue !

La voix de Rikichi se fait de nouveau entendre, transmise sur tout le territoire de la division par les hauts-parleurs : « Alerte ! Alerte ! Combat de niveau capitaine imminent. À tous les Gardiens de la Barrière, levez les kekkais. Je répète : À tous les Gardiens de la Barrière, levez les kekkais. Alerte ! Alerte ! Combat de niveau capitaine imminent... »

Entre les grilles et le groupe de vice-capitaines et humains, Byakuya et Renji se dressent l'un contre l'autre, croisant le fer, et bloquant le passage.

« Renji ! s'écrie Byakuya. Que fais-tu ?  
— Barrez-vous ! crie Renji, par-dessus son épaule, tout en luttant contre la pression qu'exerce la lame de Senbonzakura contre celle de Zabimaru.  
— Faudrait d'abord qu'il nous laisse passer, rétorque Ichigo, buté, assurant sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre.  
— J'me charge de le retenir, crétin. Barre-toi, j'te dis !  
— Renji. Ils doivent périr, prévient Byakuya, froidement.  
— Taichô, reprenez-vous : vous ne savez plus ce que vous faites », déclare Renji en serrant les dents.

Il accentue sa pression. Les lames crissent l'une contre l'autre. Renji ne relâche pas. Byakuya se dégage d'un bond sur le côté. Renji le poursuit. La voie est libre.

C'est la débandade. Vice-capitaines et lycéens se précipitent vers la sortie. Les vents spirituels qui émanent du lieutenant et du capitaine de la division se heurtent aux parois élevées en toute hâte pour les circonscrire. À travers leurs lames croisées, Byakuya jette un regard noir sur Renji.

« Tu oses t'opposer à moi ? », gronde-t-il.

Acte 7 : **Fin**

* * *

Je passe un peu de temps sur les réactions de Byakuya, parce que je voudrais pouvoir continuer sur le montage de la pièce sans avoir à m'en préoccuper par la suite. Mon raisonnement : une fois que Byakuya aura évacué son stress, et se sera frotté à l'éventualité que sa relation avec Renji soit découverte, il me sera plus facile de le confronter à son rôle, et à ses aléas, sans que cela fasse trop bizarre.  
Alors demain, dans le chapitre intitulé " **Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine** ", la suite de l'affrontement entre Renji et Byakuya !

Nb : « Les Gardiens de la Barrière » est une appellation que j'ai utilisée pour m'éviter de dire : les Shinigamis responsables des kekkais (ou autre expression à rallonge), qui ne ferait pas génial dans les annonces de Rikichi !


	8. Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine

Toujours le même problème sur les reviews. J'ai fait part du souci à l'équipe support de ffnet, mais pas encore de réponse...  
En attendant, soyez assuré que je reçois bien vos commentaires via l'email. Et puis, le compteur de review s'incrémente toujours : on prend ce qu'on peut pour se réjouir :)

Je vous l'ai mitonné, ce chapitre. Mais...

* * *

 **Acte 8 : Capitaine et Vice-Capitaine**

« Tu oses t'opposer à moi ? », gronde la voix du capitaine Kuchiki.

À ces mots, Ichigo, à quelques pas dehors, s'arrête, incertain. Il répugne à laisser Renji seul avec un Byakuya qui semble hors de contrôle.

« Tchad ! Ishida ! Partez devant avec Inoue, crie-t-il à ses amis qui s'éloignent déjà des grilles.  
— D'accord, compte sur nous, assure Tchad.  
— Tu es sûr ? proteste Orihime. On peut rester aussi.  
— Non, cela ferait trop de monde. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout ira bien pour Renji.  
— Alors on te laisse. À tout à l'heure, Kurosaki-kun ! », dit Orihime.

Les vice-capitaines sont également hésitants à abandonner l'humain derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? veut savoir Tetsuzaemon. Tu sens leurs pressions spirituelles ? Ces deux-là cultivent un antagonisme mutuel de longue date. Et j'ai pas l'impression que la petite scène de toute à l'heure y change quoi que ce soit. À mon avis, mieux vaut ne pas s'interposer. Abarai est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller, tu sais.  
— En temps normal, je dis pas. Mais là, j'ai pas l'impression que Byakuya a bien tous ses neurones en place...  
— Il a raison, je reste aussi, décide Izuru.  
— Vous êtes dingues, persiste Tetsuzaemon.  
— Kira, c'est moi qui vais rester. Toi, raccompagne les humains.  
— Mais, Hisagi-san...  
— Sans arme, c'est moi qui suis le mieux placé de nous trois en kidô.  
— Il a raison, Kira, reconnaît Tetsuzaemon. Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'à vous deux, vous pourrez éviter que les choses déraillent ».

Envisageant sombrement les minutes à venir, Shûhei croise le regard d'Ichigo, tout aussi préoccupé que lui. Mais rien ne leur fera changer d'avis à présent.

« Faites attention de ne pas vous faire voir », conseille Tetsuzaemon, pour finir.

Ainsi décidé, Izuru et Tetsuzaemon rattrapent en courant les trois humains.

« Hé, attendez !  
— Vous savez où vous allez dormir ?  
— Nous logeons au manoir Kuchiki. Kuchiki-san nous a invités, répond Uryû.  
— Le capitaine Kuchiki ?! s'exclame Izuru.  
— Mais non, Rukia, évidemment.  
— Euh, je suis quand même pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, avance Tetsuzaemon.  
— On n'a pas vraiment le choix, constate Tchad.  
— Vous pouvez venir à la troisième division, si vous préférez. Les appartements du capitaine sont libres, propose Izuru.  
— Non merci, Kira-kun », refuse Uryû, tout net.

À tout prendre, entre la résidence d'un Shinigami ayant rejoint les Hollows, et celle d'un Shinigami ayant perdu la tête, le Quincy préfère opter pour la folie plutôt que la traîtrise.

« Bon, comme vous voulez. On vous raccompagne chez les Kuchiki, alors »

Cependant, Orihime prend l'air songeur tout en cheminant vers le manoir.

« Vous croyez que Rukia est au courant pour Kuchiki-san et Abarai-kun ?  
— Inoue-san, tu n'as pas l'intention de lui en parler ? s'assure Uryû auprès de sa fantasque camarade.  
— Je suis certaine que le seigneur Kuchiki ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on en parle. Après tout, il ne peut pas taire qu'il aime Abarai-kun à sa propre sœur, déclare Orihime. Ah, nous sommes arrivés. »

Avant de franchir le grand portail de la résidence des Kuchiki, elle salue poliment les vices-capitaines : « Merci de nous avoir accompagnés », fait-elle, puis elle s'engage dans l'allée menant à la demeure.

Les quatre hommes, restés figés dans la stupeur, se regardent.

« On est morts ! »

 **x-x-x**

Pendant ce temps-là, la bataille entre capitaine et vice-capitaine bat son plein à la sixième division. L'esplanade centrale retentit des entrechoquements métalliques des armes et des dégagements de particules spirituelles générés par leurs échanges brutaux de coups de sabres.

Incapables de mettre de la distance entre eux depuis que Renji a interrompu le shikai de Byakuya, les deux adversaires se sont enfermés dans le piège d'un combat rapproché qui ne leur permet pas de développer les attaques spécifiques de leurs zanpakutôs. Leur lutte est violente. Leurs déplacements sont fulgurants et propres à donner le tournis aux quelques intrépides qui ont jeté au feu toute prudence et assistent à l'incident.

Nul ne connaît le fin mot de l'histoire. Ce qui semble évident pour tous, cependant, c'est le sérieux du conflit, car le duel n'a rien d'un entraînement. C'est un feu d'artifice de coups et de parades, d'attaques et d'esquives, exécutés à une vitesse folle, où la plus petite erreur de contre, ou le plus petit retard de cadence, risquerait d'annoncer la mort. Pourtant, il n'est pas un membre de la sixième division, témoin du combat, qui ne trouve matière à admirer l'affrontement en dépit de son dénouement possible.  
Les deux hommes semblent évoluer aisément dans le danger, maîtrisant la différence de leur style sans sourciller une seconde. Ils se connaissent, et cette familiarité transparaît et ferait presque croire que leurs enchaînements sont prévus et minutés. Le pas sûr et vif, le capitaine se distingue par son élégance froide et une virtuosité technique inébranlable ; toute bravoure et passion, le vice-capitaine répond coup pour coup aux assauts de son supérieur. Tour à tour, ils disparaissent de façon intermittente aux yeux des observateurs les moins expérimentés. Leur expertise du shunpo, leur prédiction des mouvements de l'autre, donne lieu à un incroyable ballet où les deux guerriers sont des magiciens qui s'appuient dans les airs et se dissimulent dans les vents.

Un claquement cinglant de lames fait lever les yeux de tous les spectateurs. Byakuya et Renji surgissent en hauteur. La force de l'impact a repoussé Renji, dont les pieds ont laissé une traînée de particules spirituelles sur plusieurs mètres. Byakuya saisit l'occasion et libère enfin son sabre.

« Hurle, Zabimaru », riposte Renji.

L'élévation de puissance des deux combattants fait vibrer tout alentour. L'énergie dégagée se fracasse contre la barrière et, sous le choc, les murs spirituels se gondolent, fragilisés. Par réflexe, tous les membres de l'assistance se reculent. De son poste de guet à l'écart, sous la véranda qui longe les bureaux, Rikichi redouble de vigilance et prévoit la dangereuse progression de la bataille.

« Zabimaru et Senbonzakura sont libérés ! Renforcez les kekkais ! Je répète : renforcez les kekkais ! », s'époumone-t-il dans un porte-voix relayé par les hauts-parleurs.

Renji a à peine l'occasion de se réjouir de l'admirable sagacité de Rikichi que Byakuya projette sans hésiter sa nuée de lames sur lui. Un nuage de pétales roses recouvre l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'épouvante gagne les spectateurs. Mais Byakuya détecte une émergence spirituelle sur sa droite. Il tourne la tête, juste à temps pour voir réapparaître, Renji, indemne, alors que les dents serpentines de Zabimaru se dirigent droit sur lui.

« Ah ! », crie l'assemblée, le souffle suspendu à la vue de leur capitaine pris au piège.

Renji, qui ne faisait jusqu'alors que se défendre, n'a plus qu'une pensée en tête : attaquer ! _Il a lancé sans hésitation Senbonzakura sur moi ! Je croyais... mais s'il se met dans un état pareil juste parce qu'on nous a vus... Il a honte de moi !_ Sa lame sinueuse vibre de l'énergie la plus redoutable et file vers son but.

 _Il ose se rebeller ! Il ose me résister ! N'a-t-il donc rien appris ?_ s'indigne Byakuya. C'est sans crainte qu'il observe l'approche fulgurante du sabre.

Au même instant, quatre Shinigamis se ruent au secours des officiers spécialisés qui maintiennent vaille que vaille les protections disposées tout autour de la cour. Les parois se stabilisent... Il était temps.

Au centre de l'arène, Zabimaru se heurte de plein fouet au bouclier impénétrable dressé en un éclair par le maître de Senbonzakura. Les dents serpentines rebondissent avec force et glissent une à une à une vitesse hallucinante le long du mur formé par la myriade de lames bourdonnantes. Emporté par son élan, le croc de Zabimaru va se ficher en plein centre du kekkai ouest avec un craquement alarmant. La paroi s'étoile. Des fêlures grésillantes se propagent.

« Gardiens de la Barrière, tenez bon ! Gardiens de la Barrière, tenez bon ! », encourage Rikichi à tue-tête par la truchement des hauts-parleurs.

Galvanisés, les Shinigamis postés tout autour de la cour travaillent d'arrache-pied. Renforcée, la barrière tient bon. Rikichi relâche un soupir de soulagement.  
Mais l'intendant soupçonne que le répit ne sera que de courte durée. D'un œil inquiet, il s'efforce de lire la volonté de ses supérieurs dans leurs pressions spirituelles. _À quoi devons-nous nous attendre, maintenant ? Ah là là, Abarai fukutaichô a l'air d'avoir complètement perdu son sang froid. Nous sommes fichus..._

Les deux protagonistes de la bataille qui affole ainsi le jeune Shinigami ont effectivement oublié tout de leur entourage. Byakuya n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, et son air royal énerve passablement Renji, qui est revenu à terre après l'échec de son attaque.

« Ton shunpo est toujours aussi médiocre. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, je suis plus rapide que toi, Renji, déclare l'aristocratique guerrier, dont la tenue est toujours impeccable.  
— Capitaine, vous avez failli me tuer ! », se récrie Renji, échevelé, et moins que jamais d'humeur à entrer dans le jeu de Byakuya.

Le regard que son supérieur, compagnon d'arme et amant, lui renvoie fait plus office de mise en garde que de regret.

« Insolent ! Qu'espérais-tu ? Tu es mon vice-capitaine et tu oses brandir ton sabre contre moi ?  
— Vous alliez commettre l'irréparable ! hurle Renji, excédé, tirant pour déloger Zabimaru.  
— Tu me parles de commettre l'irréparable quand toi, mon vice-capitaine, l'homme en qui j'ai le plus confiance, tu es le responsable direct de ma colère présente. Reçois ton châtiment ! »

Et l'instant suivant, les milliers de lames s'amoncellent à nouveau et se précipitent sur leur cible. Renji se raidit, l'appréhension au ventre. Cette fois-ci, il est dans l'impossibilité de réagir suffisamment vite. Il est englouti.

Byakuya écarquille les yeux. _Renji ?_ Son cœur dérape pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'est ainsi déchaîné. Brièvement, sa rage faiblit, sa détermination vacille ; il est prêt à cesser son assaut ; lorsqu'au terme de cette longue seconde d'agonie, le bruissement de son attaque se couvre d'un vrombissement qui grandit jusqu'à devenir un rugissement familier. Une clameur, fugitivement bienvenue, résonne de l'endroit où son lieutenant s'est fait submerger.

« BAN...KAI ! »

Le capitaine voit son nuage meurtrier s'agiter de remous. Il fronce les sourcils, son inquiétude vite oubliée, remplacée par le besoin que le guerrier en lui a de répondre au défi qu'il rencontre. Une puissante pression spirituelle explose à l'intérieur. La nuée de Senbonzakura s'éparpille en tous sens, vaincue.

« Hihiô ZABIMARU ! »

Le rugissement continue. Byakuya devine la collerette rouge du roi des serpents au travers de la brume spirituelle qui entoure à présent Renji. Puis une lueur rougeoyante se met à pulser dans la gueule béante de l'animal.

Les hauts-parleurs se remettent à crépiter. « Alerte ! Alerte ! », y entend-on Rikichi, criant à pleins poumons, « Alerte ! Alerte ! Imminence d'un Hikotsu Taihô. Laissez-tomber les kekkais : PLANQUEZ-VOUS, TOUS ! »

Lorsque Renji apparaît, revêtu de sa fourrure de singe sur les épaules, le corps osseux de Zabimaru enroulé autour de lui, sa tête rugissante aux crocs ouverts sur une boule de feu à la couleur plus éclatante que celui des feux de l'enfer, tous s'avisent de suivre le conseil hurlé par la voix désincarnée de Rikichi, et se jettent à terre. Si le lieutenant lance son attaque, aucune barrière ne sera suffisante !

« Byakuya ! supplie Renji, tendu au point d'oublier toute formalité hiérarchique. Cesse cette folie. Rengaine ton sabre ! »

Un moment, Rikichi espère, sa foi en son vice-capitaine retrouvée. _Il a le sang chaud, mais il est loyal avant tout,_ se dit le jeune intendant, avec fierté.

Peut-être que s'ils n'étaient pas capitaine et vice-capitaine, Byakuya aurait obtempéré. Mais Byakuya est un capitaine, un Kuchiki qui plus est, jamais il ne cédera. D'autant plus que, dans le marasme d'émotions libérées dans la bataille, il a fait inconsciemment de Renji le bouc émissaire sur qui soulager toutes ses frustrations. Et peut-être Renji le comprend-il mieux que tout autre. Peut-être a-t-il, lui, endossé ce rôle sciemment. Peut-être est-ce là le sens de l'utilisation du prénom de Byakuya. Offrir une dernière chance au capitaine pour voir au-delà de sa colère. Mais celle-ci aveugle bien trop l'aristocrate.

Le commandant-général l'a écarté ! Ses pairs ont permis qu'il soit malmené ! L'inefficacité de son lieutenant a fait de lui un sujet de plaisanterie ! Pour finir, des imbéciles mettent en péril son secret le plus cher. Et voilà que devant lui se dresse quelqu'un qu'il peut combattre et qui rivalise de puissance avec lui...

« Bankai ! », lance-t-il, froidement.

Ce ne sont pas les rangées vertigineuses d'épées empilées à l'infini qu'il convoque à lui, mais l'immense source de son pouvoir, réunie en une masse chatoyante enveloppant ses épaules comme les ailes d'un ange de la mort, concentrée sur une arme levée pour transpercer et annihiler tout obstacle qui mettrait en péril sa vie, son honneur, sa fierté : le sabre de l'empereur blanc, Shûkei Hakuteiken.

 **x-x-x**

Rikichi, rentré en toute hâte à l'intendance, se tient devant la cage aux papillons, l'un d'eux perché sur un doigt. Il murmure à son messager de l'enfer le plus brave : « Préviens Hanatarô Yamada, de la quatrième division. Qu'il accourt ici avec son équipe toute affaire cessante. Vole, Petit Hermès ».  
L'insecte bat des ailes avec courage, lutte contre les courants spirituels qui assaillent son corps léger, et s'envole sous les yeux approbateurs de son dresseur.  
Puis Rikichi prend la décision la plus idiote, la plus courageuse, la plus dévouée qu'il ait jamais prise. Il lisse avec détermination les pans de son hakama, arrange convenablement ses mèches de cheveux qui se sont emmêlées sous le souffle de la bataille, se redresse de toute sa hauteur, empoigne son zanpakutô... et s'apprête à s'interposer entre ses supérieurs.

Acte 8 : **Fin**

* * *

Ce combat a pris une drôle de tournure... Au départ, je voulais qu'il soit l'occasion pour Byakuya de bien prendre conscience de l'importance de son amour pour Renji, au point de braver les anciens de son clan, sa hiérarchie et les qu'en-dira-t-on, et de le rendre public. Par exemple, Renji aurait trébuché, raté son esquive, prit un coup... Il aurait crié, du sang aurait coulé. Ah, mon pauvre Renji, se serait exclamé Byakuya, mais qu'ai-je fait ? Il se serait précipité sur son chéri et lui aurait demandé pardon...

Ce n'était pas réaliste, du tout, car en cours de route, Byakuya s'est enragé, Renji s'est buté, ils ont rivalisé de talent, personne n'a trébuché... Et voilà ! J'ai perdu mes amoureux et gagné des guerriers qui se détestent à la place. Ouin... Où sont partis l'humour et l'amour dans cette fic ?

Pas de panique, Antarésia, je vais tâcher de remettre ça sur les rails ;) Mais la tâche est rude. C'est pourquoi je retarde d'un jour la publication du prochain chapitre. Je vous dis donc à mercredi, pour le dénouement de cette bataille dans : "Ah, que c'est bon de vivre !"


	9. Ah, que c'est bon de vivre !

Les reviews sont revenues ! Hourra ! :D

* * *

 **Acte 9 : Ah, que c'est bon de vivre !**

Loin de l'agitation qui règne entre les murs de l'enceinte de la sixième division, un couple s'ingénie à créer une ambiance beaucoup plus intime entre les murs de leur chambre.

« Retsu, approche. Viens dans mes bras.  
— Attends un peu, Kenpachi. Laisse-moi regarder.  
— Chérie ! Tu n'vas pas recommencer ?! »

Retsu ignore les protestations bourrues de son partenaire, et inspecte tendrement le torse nu du guerrier.

« Tu ne manges pas assez. Tu n'as que la peau sur les os.  
— Je mange bien assez, et j'ai la peau aussi épaisse que du cuir : ça compense.  
— Oh, c'est une nouvelle cicatrice ?  
— Chérie...  
— Avec qui tu t'es battu pour avoir été blessé ? »

Kenpachi prend l'air grognon, et Retsu se demande ce qui s'est réellement passé. Un combat ? La direction de la blessure est étrange. Mieux vaut ne pas insister, se dit-elle, l'ego d'un homme est une chose fragile.

« Qui t'a soigné ?  
— Yumichika. Allez, ça suffit, viens maintenant. »

Retsu rit doucement, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux gris.

« Si tu ne rechignais pas à venir à mon hôpital, aussi...  
— Chérie...  
— Mais que vois-je ? Mm, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que je m'occupe de toi. »

Là-dessus, Retsu s'approche enfin et se met en devoir de remédier à l'état impatienté de son homme.

« Mmmmm... »

Kenpachi est aux anges. Retsu a des doigts de fée. Cependant...

« Chérie ?  
— Tu n'as rien senti ? »

Kenpachi jette un œil dépité sur son pauvre organe négligé, soupire puis s'efforce de tendre ses sens vers ce qui a distrait son amante.

« Kuchiki ! rugit-il.  
— Et Renji Abarai.  
— Ils ont libéré leurs bankais ! Leur ennemi doit être puissant, remarque-t-il, un éclat intéressé dans le regard.  
— Non, je ne sens aucune autre puissance hostile en dehors de la leur. »

Le poing de Kenpachi se resserre comme s'il rêvait d'agripper la poignée de son sabre. Il regarde avec envie contre le mur, là où son arme est posée.

« Oh non ! Pas question, tu restes ici, prévient Retsu.  
— Mais...  
— Laisse-les tranquille, le capitaine Kuchiki a besoin de se défouler.  
— Justement, j'suis volontaire.  
— Oh, mais nous avons ici-même un cas de force majeure à gérer.  
— Ah oui ?  
— Oui. Aurais-tu oublié... ceci ?  
— Aaaah...  
— Et puis... ceci ?  
— Mmm...  
— Ou encore... ceci ?  
— Chérie ! »

L'explosion anormale de puissance spirituelle devient très vite le cadet de leurs soucis.

 **x-x-x**

L'atmosphère gronde au-dessus des toits du Seireitei. Dans leurs divisions, plusieurs capitaines et vice-capitaines prêtent l'oreille. Ils discernent bientôt l'origine de la perturbation et concluent qu'il vaut mieux se tenir à l'écart. À la sixième division, certains n'ont pas eu cette sagesse.

Lorsque Rikichi revient dans la cour après avoir envoyé son Petit Hermès chercher de l'aide, il constate sans surprise que la barrière de protection a volé en éclat. Le capitaine a rejoint le vice-capitaine au sol. Ils se font face de part et d'autre de la cour et s'affrontent du regard.

 _Il est encore temps,_ reprend courage Rikichi, en affirmant l'essentiel de sa force autour de lui. Ainsi paré, il s'avance entre eux d'un pas décidé.

C'est alors que tout s'accélère.

L'animosité de Byakuya ne connaît plus de borne. La tension de Renji sourd littéralement de sa personne. Leurs énergies se heurtent. Leurs attaques suivent. Le grand serpent mugit, tout son corps vibre, ses mâchoires s'ouvrent sur une gueule profonde et la puissance phénoménale qui en jaillit. C'est le signe qu'il attend, l'esprit combatif de son manieur, qu'il concentre entre ses crocs. De simple lueur rouge, la pression débridée devient une sphère compacte et rougeoyante qui pulse follement, et son éclat incandescent irradie l'air. En face, le maître de Senbonzakura ne quitte pas des yeux le boulet rouge sur le point d'être relâché. Son sabre est empli de son pouvoir au point que sa lame s'enveloppe d'une gangue spirituelle aiguisée comme une flèche. Son reiatsu s'est matérialisé et s'est déployé dans son dos. Byakuya presse son énergie, la sent vrombir, s'accumuler jusqu'à fournir l'impulsion la plus puissante qu'il peut atteindre. La poussière vole à ses pieds, il s'élance...

Une ombre noire envahit son champ de vison. L'imposant reiatsu qui s'étend simultanément le pousse à stopper net. Son élan est si brutalement brisé que tous les os et les muscles de son corps crient sous la contrainte qu'il s'inflige. Il cligne des yeux, perd un instant précieux à se remettre. Un homme lui tourne dos. Il s'en ait fallu d'un cheveu qu'il n'embroche l'inconscient qui s'est mis en travers de sa course ! Un autre clignement de paupières plus tard, il remarque la chevelure orange.

« Kurosaki !  
— Byakuya.  
— Tu oses me tourner le dos alors que j'attaque ?!  
— Ça m'a paru la bonne chose à faire.  
— Es-tu suicidaire en plus d'être insultant ? N'as-tu aucune considération pour ta vie ? N'as-tu aucun respect de ma force ? »

Ichigo ne se retourne pas. Il est en bankai, s'aperçoit Byakuya. Enfin l'adolescent répond, le regard toujours fixé droit devant lui. Sa voix est tendue mais son ton, si sérieux, qu'elle semble calme.

« Byakuya, tu ne comprends jamais rien. Regarde autour de toi »

Et c'est à cause de ce calme et de ce sérieux que Byakuya s'exécute. Il lève la tête, sa vue franchit la position où se trouve Ichigo, et il voit.

De l'autre côté de l'esplanade, le vice-capitaine Hisagi, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures, tient contre lui le corps tremblant du jeune intendant de la division. Rikichi serre encore la poignée de son sabre, mais sa prise est si lâche qu'on s'attend à tout moment à ce qu'il le laisse tomber. Ses yeux sont agrandis d'effroi, et il fixe son capitaine avec un air de totale incompréhension.

« Q-Que c'est-il p-passé ? demande Rikichi d'une voix chevrotante.  
— C'était... moins une... Mais... au final... on s'en sort bien », ne peut que dire Shûhei, à moitié surpris d'avoir pu soustraire le jeune Shinigami au feu croisé des attaques.

 _Rikichi ! Il a voulu s'interposer ?! Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu ? Étais-je si absorbé par notre combat que... Renji !_ Byakuya balaie frénétiquement du regard la cour et comprend pourquoi il n'est pas tombé tout de suite sur Renji. C'est parce que ce dernier est à genoux, pâle comme un linge, les traits dévastés par l'ampleur de son désarroi.

« Je t'ai tourné le dos, reprend Ichigo, parce que, contrairement à toi, le bankai de Renji ne lui permet pas autant de liberté dans ses actions. Il ne peut pas arrêter cette attaque-là après qu'elle a été lancée.  
— Tu étais si sûr que, moi, je t'éviterais ?  
— Pas vraiment mais j'ai pris le risque : je ne pouvais pas laisser l'attaque de Renji passer.  
— Tu m'as protégé ? demande Byakuya, complètement incrédule.  
— C'est pas toi que j'ai protégé. C'est Renji. Mais regarde-le donc ! Est-ce que tu ne vois vraiment rien ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça lui aurait fait s'il t'avait même simplement blessé ? »

C'est alors que Byakuya réalise une chose : Renji n'a pas lancé Hikotsu Taihô ! Il n'est plus en bankai, ni même en shikai. Son zanpakutô est abandonné à terre. Il n'y a aucun signe qu'Ichigo ait utilisé son sabre pour absorber l'impact de son attaque. Il n'y a aucune trace d'explosion. Renji n'a pas lancé Hikotsu Taihô.

 _Renji aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de diriger son bankai contre moi._

L'angoisse étreint soudain le cœur de Byakuya. L'angoisse et la répulsion vis-à-vis de ses actes. _Que m'est-il arrivé ?_ Il range Senbonzakura dans le fourreau qui pend à sa ceinture.

« Il semble que je te doive plus que la vie, Ichigo Kurosaki. Nul ne peut savoir ce qui serait advenu si nous avions porté nos attaques l'un contre l'autre... Mais ce dont je suis certain, dussé-je avoir gardé la vie, c'est que j'aurais regretté jusqu'à la fin de mes jours d'avoir laissé ma fierté m'aveugler au point de retourner ma colère contre Renji.  
— N'en fais pas une habitude, Byakuya. C'est la deuxième fois que je sauve quelqu'un que tu es censé aimer. Si jamais je te reprends à lui faire du mal, je... »

Mais Byakuya n'est déjà plus là pour écouter la suite. Il est auprès de Renji. Et tout ce qui s'était ligué pour le mener à cette rage folle lui paraît à présent dérisoire. Qu'il se sente humilié, qu'on ait fait fi de sa fierté en lui imposant un rôle qu'il ne veut pas, qu'on le ridiculisera sans doute, qu'on l'ait vu embrasser son lieutenant, rien de tout ceci n'a d'importance comparé au fait qu'il s'est dressé contre Renji, et que Renji est la dernière personne à mériter sa colère. Sa voix pressante, suppliante même, résonne en sa mémoire :  
 _« Taichô, reprenez-vous : vous ne savez plus ce que vous faites »  
« Byakuya ! Cesse cette folie. Rengaine ton sabre ! »  
_Renji est le premier qui le protège ainsi, de toute son âme. Il est celui qui le protège même de lui-même au détriment de sa personne. Et ce regard désespéré qu'il lui adresse n'a pas sa place chez un homme qui vient de faire preuve d'un tel courage, d'une telle abnégation, d'un tel amour.

Alors, sous ces yeux qu'il connaît affectueux et rieurs ; sous ces yeux à présent incertains, à l'éclat embrouillé de désespoir ; qui suivent chacun de ses gestes avec une intensité qui le fait frissonner, Byakuya s'agenouille et ramasse Zabimaru.

« Tu as gagné Renji. Tu m'as vaincu. »

À genoux en face de lui, Byakuya présente le sabre à son vice-capitaine. Mécaniquement, Renji tend les mains pour s'en saisir. Il est encore choqué, il s'attendait à mourir. Au lieu de cela, il s'aperçoit qu'il respire encore, qu'à la place de le transpercer avec Senbonzakura, son capitaine lui rend son sabre. Il écarquille les yeux, voit sans y croire Byakuya se pencher sur lui, et il reçoit son baiser.

 _Il m'embrasse... Nous sommes dans la cour de la division ; Ichigo est là, Hisagi-san est là, et il m'embrasse... Rikichi est là ! Les... les hommes sont là ! Byakuya m'embrasse devant tout le monde. Il m'aime, n'est-ce pas ?_ La chaleur des lèvres qui quémandent les siennes l'enveloppe. Leur acceptation, leur tendresse, inondent son cœur, lavent l'effroi, la terreur et la méfiance qui s'y étaient glissées. C'est ainsi qu'en retour, Renji répond à ce baiser.

 **x-x-x**

Si une ambiance digne d'une apocalypse régnait dans les rangs des Shinigamis présents durant les dernières secondes de la bataille, maintenant c'est l'ébahissement qui se répand parmi eux comme une traînée de poudre. Ichigo penche la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés de concentration, et Rikichi est bien en peine de savoir s'il admire le spectacle ou s'il cherche à résoudre le mystère qu'il a sous les yeux. Mais lui, Rikichi, connaît bien son vice-capitaine. Abarai fukutaichô n'embrasserait jamais quelqu'un qu'il n'aimerait pas. Quelque chose le turlupine, cependant. Comme il suppose que le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division est au courant de la situation puisqu'il est intervenu, il se tourne vers lui :

« Alors, tout ça, Hisagi-san, c'était rien qu'une querelle d'amoureux ? »

 **x-x-x**

Les paroles que Rikichi vient de prononcer, et que tous ont pu entendre, provoquent moult réactions.

Ichigo revient de sa perplexité et éclate de rire. Peu importe qu'il ait du mal à croire que le fougueux Renji puisse être amoureux de son glacial capitaine, ou que le fier aristocrate puisse éprouver des sentiments autres que de l'estime pour son lieutenant, il n'y a bien que Byakuya et Renji pour régler leurs problèmes relationnels en s'affrontant à mort.  
D'une main leste, Shûhei bâillonne Rikichi, même s'il est déjà trop tard. Anxieux, il surveille suspicieusement le couple et s'attend à tout moment à devoir faire face à une nouvelle explosion de fureur.  
Les membres de la sixième division témoins de l'échange passionné entre leur capitaine et leur vice-capitaine hochent peu à peu la tête, comme si la conclusion de l'intendant mettait enfin en lumière la raison cachée derrière toute cette commotion.

Cependant, Renji est encore trop perturbé pour se laisser absorber dans le baiser comme il l'a fait plus tôt dans son bureau. Il entend parfaitement la voix de Rikichi, le rire soulagé d'Ichigo tinte clairement à ses oreilles, et la signification de tout ce bruit contribue à le sortir de son hébétement. Il s'écarte de Byakuya.

« Renji ?  
— Byakuya... Euh... Capitaine, nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
— Non, en effet.  
— Mais... Vous étiez prêt à tuer les autres. Si je ne vous avais pas stoppé, vous auriez lâché Senbonzakura sur eux.  
— En effet.  
— Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi vous m'avez combattu alors, si ça vous est égal qu'on nous voie maintenant ?  
— Renji.  
— Capitaine ?  
— Je... J'étais... »

D'ordinaire, lorsque l'émotion ou la gêne rendent Byakuya trop pudique pour s'exprimer, Renji lui facilite les choses. Il sort une phrase évasive comme « Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas » ou « Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous forcer ». Mais à cet instant, il a besoin d'entendre ce que Byakuya a à dire car la violence de leur combat et la méfiance qui a émergé en lui sont encore vives dans sa mémoire.  
Byakuya, penaud pour la première fois de sa vie, comprend que son lieutenant ne viendra pas à sa rescousse. Mais il lui doit bien d'être complètement sincère.

« Renji, je ne suis pas fier d'avoir perdu le contrôle de moi-même, d'avoir laissé ma frustration prendre le pas sur ma raison. J'étais impuissant à modifier le cours des événements, alors j'ai saisi le premier prétexte qui m'a permis d'évacuer ma colère. Je n'ai pas voulu voir ce que tu essayais de faire en t'opposant à moi. Je me suis simplement senti trahi.  
— Mais moi, même ainsi, même quand j'ai cru que aviez honte de moi au point d'essayer de me tuer, je n'ai pas pu... Mais vous, si Ichigo n'avait pas été là... »

Byakuya est anéanti. Parce que rien de ce qu'il dira ne pourra jamais effacer le fait qu'il aurait pu tuer Renji si Ichigo ne s'était pas interposé. Et que ce n'ait jamais été son intention ne change rien. Il baisse la tête, persuadé d'être indigne de l'amour de Renji.

« Capitaine ? »

Ce que Byakuya ne réalise pas, c'est que son air défait, son silence, son humble posture, expriment plus que ce que les mots pourraient faire. Sa contrition et son dégoût de lui-même sont évidents, d'autant plus que le fier capitaine en oublie la présence de ses hommes. Lesquels se tiennent respectueusement silencieux. Même Ichigo s'est calmé. Tous attendent la réponse de Renji. Et plusieurs n'hésitent pas à louer leur lieutenant pour son brave cœur lorsqu'il considère leur capitaine repentant avec un sourire marqué d'indulgence.

« Capitaine, parfois, je ne suis pas plus doué que vous. Alors, puisque vous m'avez donné un baiser au milieu de la cour, devant toute la division, je vais considérer que nous sommes quitte. »

Byakuya relève la tête et se prend à espérer. Renji lui pardonne ? Renji l'aime encore ? Pourra-t-il un jour cesser d'être l'idiot que Kurosaki l'accuse d'être et mériter cet amour ? Une seule voie s'offre à lui. Sa décision est prise.

Lentement, il se relève et incite son lieutenant à faire de même en lui tendant la main. Renji la prend de bonne grâce, perplexe cependant. Et plus encore, lorsque Byakuya la garde dans la sienne et s'adresse à l'ensemble de l'assistance :

« Shinigamis ! Vous avez tous été témoins de ce qui s'est passé. Mon inqualifiable emportement ; l'inégalable dévouement de Renji envers moi. Écoutez-bien, car je ne le dirai qu'une fois : Renji et moi, nous nous aimons. »

Les souffles sont suspendus dans les gorges. La solennité du moment est impressionnante. L'énormité de la confession est effrayante.

« En vous révélant cela, je place ma confiance en vous, membres de la sixième division. Honorez cette confiance. N'en parlez pas. Ni entre vous, ni à l'extérieur de nos murs. Si j'entends un seul mot de votre part à ce sujet, vous ne vivrez point assez longtemps pour le regretter. »

Renji secoue la tête, à la fois d'étonnement et de tendre affection. Byakuya ne changera jamais. Si maladroit qu'il est impossible de lui en vouloir. À la fois capable d'acte d'une si grande noblesse, et soucieux de son statut au point de contredire cette noblesse. Qui, autre que lui, investirait ses subordonnés du secret de sa relation amoureuse avec son lieutenant et les menaceraient de mort dans la phrase suivante ? Il est heureux que les Shinigamis de la sixième sachent à quoi s'en tenir, car tous répondent, d'un seul cœur, d'une même voix :

« À vos ordres, capitaine Kuchiki ! »

Or Byakuya n'en a pas terminé. Satisfait du comportement de ses hommes, il poursuit :

« Vous l'aurez su tôt ou tard, aussi je préfère vous l'annoncer moi-même. Je vais être amené à prendre part à la pièce de théâtre que les treize armées de la Cour vont monter, au lieu de notre procession annuelle. Je jouerais le rôle de... d'une... f-femme, dans "L'affaire des ferrets de la reine". J'y incarnerai... la... la reine de France, A... Anne d'Autriche. »

Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de leur capitaine de se mettre à bafouiller lorsqu'il s'adresse à ses troupes. Son hésitation les rend tous indécis quant à la réaction qu'il convient de donner à une telle nouvelle. Tous, sauf Rikichi, qui s'est libéré de la main de Shûhei et dont le visage s'éclaire de joie.

« Vous avez remporté le rôle principal, Kuchiki taichô !? C'est extraordinaire. C'est un grand honneur pour notre division. Nous allons être si fiers de vous voir jouer ! »

Et comme pour lui donner raison, tous les membres présents de la sixième division explosent en hourras et en acclamations.

« Tu vois, dit Renji, ils te connaissent depuis longtemps, ils savent qui tu es. Tu es leur capitaine, celui qui les dirigent avec droiture, celui qui les mènent à la bataille sans peur, celui que rien n'arrête. Rien de ce que fera leur capitaine ne sera jamais ni méprisable ni ridicule à leurs yeux. Tu te fais du mouron pour rien. Il te suffit d'être toi-même et d'endosser ton rôle avec fierté. »

Byakuya reste un instant interdit, puis en prend son parti. Il va représenter la sixième division auprès de la population du Rukongai dans la pièce montée par le Gotei. Il va le faire en portant une robe à corset, en jouant le rôle d'une femme trompant son mari, et en embrassant le capitaine Kyôraku. Après avoir failli tuer Renji et perdre sa confiance et son amour, cela lui paraît presque simple. Lorsqu'il regarde celui qu'il aime, il s'aperçoit que celui-ci le regarde aussi, et qu'il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, si fier d'avoir raison.

La vie pourrait-être pire, se dit-il.

 **x-x-x**

Alors que tous se réjouissent d'une façon ou d'un autre, une commotion se produit à l'entrée de la division. Hanatarô et son équipe se pointent à la grille, et au-delà de la rangée de gardes qui s'interposent, ils entendent, étonnés, les vivats qui proviennent de la cour.

« Où sont les blessés ? », interroge Hanatarô.

Acte 9 : **Fin**

* * *

Il m'a fallu l'équivalent d'un double chapitre pour démêler la situation ! Ce soir encore, j'y faisais quelques changements. Ce qui fait que le suivant n'est pas prêt pour demain. En plus, j'aimerais prendre le temps d'organiser un peu les petites scènes qui me sont venues à l'idée pour le montage de la pièce de théâtre. Sinon, la fic va avoir des allures de sketchs...  
Je vous dis donc à vendredi pour le prochain chapitre, intitulé : « **Les femmes s'en mêlent** » - titre encore provisoire.


	10. Les femmes s'en mêlent

**Acte 10 : Les femmes s'en mêlent**

Alors que Byakuya, troublé par sa témérité, essaie de se convaincre que tout ira bien, Renji, dont l'acuité des sens a été considérablement éveillée durant la bataille, n'a aucun mal à repérer les troubles qui ont lieu au portail de la division. Apparemment, Rikichi également, car un seul signe de sa part suffit à ce dernier pour se mettre en mouvement avec un remarquable "Ne vous inquiétez pas, Abarai fukutaichô, j'en fais mon affaire !" singulièrement enthousiaste. La nouvelle de l'idylle entre son capitaine et son vice-capitaine semble remplir d'énergie le jeune intendant et lui donner une raison supplémentaire d'accomplir avec ferveur son devoir.  
Afin de prendre la mesure des réactions suite à l'annonce de Byakuya, Renji balaie du regard la cour. Les acclamations meurent peu à peu. L'incertitude commence à apparaître sur les traits des membres de la sixième division. Il est grand temps de faire un rappel à l'ordre.

« Les réjouissances sont terminées : rentrez dans vos quartiers ou reprenez vos tâches ! », crie-t-il à la cantonade.

Les groupes formés se démantèlent. Ichigo et Shûhei en profitent pour s'approcher.

« Tout va bien ? demande Shûhei.  
— Oui. Merci à vous deux. Mais vous devriez rentrer vous aussi. Il est tard.  
— Dis, Byakuya. Je me demandais...  
— Quoi donc, Ichigo Kurosaki ?  
— Euh... Rukia...  
— Rukia ?  
— Elle est au courant ? Pour vous deux je veux dire ? »

Une soudaine flambée de pression spirituelle jaillit d'un capitaine brutalement confronté à une autre situation compromettante à laquelle il s'est toujours refusé de penser.

« Wahoua ! s'écrient Shûhei et Ichigo.  
— Byakuya ! », s'exclame Renji.

Aussi subitement qu'il l'a relâchée, Byakuya maîtrise sans difficulté son énergie.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus », assure-t-il tranquillement aux trois jeunes gens qui le regardent avec la plus grande suspicion.

 **x-x-x**

La nuit est tombée sur le Seireitei. Avec la nuit, l'agitation citadine s'est apaisée, les sons résonnent dans l'obscurité, et la pénombre procure une sécurité illusoire à ceux qui ont quelque chose à cacher. Sur la route qui mène au manoir Kuchiki, deux silhouettes noires discutent.

« Vraiment, Renji, il n'est point besoin que tu m'accompagnes.  
— Byakuya, tâche de te faire une raison. Après la démonstration de tout à l'heure, il n'est pas question que je te lâche d'une semelle pendant les prochains jours et ce, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu ne vas pas encore perdre les pédales.  
— Mais...  
— Non, Byakuya. Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre. En tant que vice-capitaine, je ne peux pas laisser mon capitaine se balader sans surveillance et menacer de tuer le premier idiot qu'il rencontre. C'est soit ça, soit tu me laisses en garde Senbonzakura.  
— Il n'en est absolument pas question !  
— Tu as aussi refusé de consulter un médecin à la quatrième division.  
— Renji, il n'y a aucun problème avec mon énergie spirituelle !  
— Tu ne peux pas en dire autant de ton contrôle, Byakuya. N'oublie pas que tu as menacé de tuer trois officiers, et je ne parle même pas d'Orihime ! Tu as de la chance qu'ils soient mes amis : ils ne sont pas du genre à faire un rapport.  
— Un rapport ?!  
— Oui, un rapport. Alors tu ferais bien de trouver une excuse convenable à la présence de ton vice-capitaine chez toi, parce que, quand je dis que je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, je veux dire : je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle.  
— Oh. »

La déclaration de son lieutenant prend Byakuya au dépourvu, puis il imagine les prochaines heures, et son corps s'échauffe curieusement.

« Oh », répète-t-il.

Renji soupire de satisfaction. Il se demande pendant combien de temps il va pouvoir profiter ainsi du sentiment de culpabilité de son amant.

 **x-x-x**

Pendant ce temps, dans l'une des chambres du manoir Kuchiki...

« Ni-Ni-Ni-Nii-sama !? »

Orihime hoche la tête avec ardeur.

« R-R-R-Renji ?! »

Orihime confirme véhémentement du menton.

« Dans son bureau ? »

Orihime hoche lentement la tête, notant le ton un peu moins hystérique. Elle espère que cette fois-ci sera la bonne, et que Rukia est enfin convaincue de la véracité de ce qu'elle a essayé de lui faire comprendre en de nombreuses reprises.

« Ensembles. »

Orihime penche la tête, regardant intensément son amie Shinigami. L'idée semble faire son chemin en la jeune fille, malgré le côté extraordinaire de l'information qu'elle lui a révélée il y a déjà quelques minutes.

« Et tu es sûre... »

Orihime hoche vigoureusement du menton.

« Mais peut-être... tu sais... que Nii-sama a glissé et Renji l'a rattrapé et... leurs bouches se sont frôlées... par accident... tu vois ? »

Avec fermeté, Orihime secoue négativement la tête.

« Un baiser ?! Nii-sama et Renji !?  
— Oui, Rukia ! Ils s'embrassaient. Même que le capitaine Kuchiki a voulu nous tuer ! »

Plus que tout autre argument, c'est celui-là qui porte ses fruits. Rukia, passé le choc, imagine la scène, considère la réaction de son frère et conclut : _Tel que je connais Nii-sama, c'est plausible. Mais... Mais... Mais alors..._ Rukia ouvre de grands yeux et cherche auprès d'Orihime confirmation de ce qu'elle vient de réaliser.

« C'est une relation clandestine ?  
— Oui, un amour secret ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas romantique ?  
— Mon frère et mon meilleur ami... Amoureux... Se cachant...  
— C'est comme Roméo et Juliette. Sauf que Abarai-kun n'a pas de famille. Et qu'on ne sait pas si leur amour est impossible, ni lequel est Juliette, ni lequel est Roméo, ni si... »

Rukia n'écoute déjà plus. Ces yeux menacent de sortir de leurs orbites car les paroles évaporées de Orihime ne sont pas si vaines que ça.

« Orihime, interrompt Rukia.  
— Oui ?  
— Nous ne devons plus en parler.  
— Mais pourquoi ? »

Rukia se penche vers Orihime et, la main en porte-voix, chuchote son oreille :

« Parce que Nii-sama est le chef du clan Kuchiki. Et qu'il se doit d'assurer une descendance. Et qu'ils sont capitaine et vice-capitaine dans la même division. Et... Ah, il y a tant de problèmes que...  
— Alors leur amour est impossible ?  
— Oui.  
— Mais... Mais... Il ont l'air de s'entendre si bien ! Ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre, s'exclame Orihime, en oubliant de baisser le ton dans son indignation.  
— Chut, on pourrait nous entendre !  
— Oh ! »

Orihime se retourne comme pour vérifier qu'elles sont bien seules, note la finesse des cloisons en bois et papier de riz, et revient vers son amie, tout en arborant un air détaché.

« Je parle de Roméo et Juliette, bien sûr », déclare-t-elle d'une voix de fausset.

Rukia examine un instant l'idée, balance entre le devoir d'une Kuchiki, le respect dû à son frère, et la tentation de discuter de ses amours, puis hoche la tête, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage.

« Leur amour me déconcerte, pourtant », dit-elle, en entrant dans le jeu.

Orihime écarquille les yeux, incertaine, puis la compréhension se fait jour, et une lueur entendue passe dans son regard. Et enfin, l'air espiègle, elle enchaîne du ton de la confidence :

« Tu trouves ? Est-ce que c'est parce que Juliette est trop... euh... distinguée pour Roméo, ou... pas assez... euh... féminine ?  
— Juliette ? Oh ! Juliette. »

Rukia saisit au vol l'allusion, et toutes les possibilités que ce tour va leur permettre. Avec un clin d'œil complice, elle explique :

« Non. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ces deux-là se rapprocheraient ainsi. C'est... Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, leur rapprochement était peut-être inévitable.  
— Juliette paraît toujours si seule...  
— Et Roméo n'est pas du genre à laisser une personne de son entourage se morfondre...  
— Tu crois que leur premier baiser a commencé comme ça ?  
— Hum, c'est possible. Juliette a parfois un air si fermé qu'on a envie de prendre un ouvre-boîte pour voir ce qu'il y a -à- l'intérieur. Et avec Roméo qui est si...  
— Impétueux ?  
— Voilà. »

Les deux jeunes filles prennent le temps de considérer l'hypothèse. Un air songeur s'affiche progressivement sur leurs visages.

« Ils se complètent, dit enfin Orihime, rêveuse, Juliette est si sérieuse, si bien éduquée...  
— Et Roméo est... euh... Roméo... »

Les demoiselles se regardent, visualisent le quotidien du couple et éclatent de rire. Mais l'hilarité d'Orihime la quitte aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Elle se calme, et son air sérieux intrigue son amie.

« Rukia, nous devons faire quelque chose ! déclare-t-elle.  
— Mais... Quoi ?  
— Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop mais nous devons chercher ! Et trouver ! Parce que l'Histoire a prouvé qu'un amour secret ne le reste jamais bien longtemps, et on dit qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, et... ce serait trop triste si Juliette et Roméo devaient mourir parce qu'on veut les séparer.  
— Mourir ? Juliette et Roméo vont mourir !? Ah ça non ! »

Les jeunes filles se plongent dans un intense réflexion. Dehors, un homme aux longs cheveux blancs chemine tranquillement le long de la galerie entourant la résidence du seigneur Kuchiki. Il n'est pas pressé. Il est venu parler au maître de maison qui n'est pas encore arrivé. Il est songeur, préoccupé par une nouvelle dont il a du mal à évaluer les conséquences pour le clan Kuchiki. Son attention est soudain attirée par des éclats de rire qui émergent de la chambre de la sœur du seigneur Kuchiki près de laquelle il passe. Par réflexe, il prête l'oreille.

Bien sûr, il entend leurs dernières paroles. « _Qui sont cette Juliette et ce Roméo qui risquent de mourir ?_ », se demande-t-il distraitement, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

 **x-x-x**

Non loin, dans une autre chambre, un jeune homme est penché sur une table basse et feuillette avec concentration les croquis qu'il vient de terminer.

« Oui. Ce sera parfait », conclut-t-il.

Acte 10 : **Fin**

* * *

Le chapitre suivant, publié demain, sera : " **La mensuration du capitaine Kuchiki - 1ère partie** "  
La deuxième partie (et fin) sera publiée dimanche. Préparez-vous !

Détail : J'utilise leurs prénoms lorsque Rukia et Orihime se parlent entre elles, parce que cela me fait vraiment bizarre de faire dire "Kuchiki-san" à Orihime lorsqu'elle s'adresse à Rukia : j'ai l'impression qu'elle parle à Byakuya ! Donc, au lieu d'Inoue, je fais dire "Orihime" à Rukia, pour les mettre au même niveau.  
Détail 2 : J'ai été obligée de mettre le -à- entre tirets car sinon tout est mangé à l'upload et le "ce qu'il y a -à- l'intérieur" se transforme en "ce qu'i intérieur". Mystère...


	11. La mensuration de Byakuya Kuchiki - 1

**Acte 11 : La mensuration de Byakuya Kuchiki – 1ère partie**

Le lendemain, très tôt dans la matinée, un tumulte peu ordinaire règne au manoir Kuchiki. L'un des salons où le seigneur Kuchiki a l'habitude de se détendre avant de partir pour la sixième division est le cadre d'une scène spectaculaire.

Dans un saisissant craquement de bois et de papier, Uryû Ishida tombe à la renverse, le corps affalé en travers d'une des baies coulissantes qui s'ouvrent sur la véranda, alors qu'une voix cinglante s'exclame :

« Je ne permettrai point qu'un vil manant de ton espèce pose les mains sur ma personne ! »

Le pauvre Quincy se relève péniblement, plus choqué que réellement en peine. Après avoir redressé ses lunettes tombées en équilibre bancal au bout de son nez, il avise d'un œil méfiant son interlocuteur, remarque son air horrifié plus que méprisant, et prend conscience que la gêne plus que l'offense a dicté au noble seigneur son comportement inqualifiable. Ennuyé, il essaie de trouver une solution à cette situation délicate, tout en restant prudemment à l'extérieur.

 **x-x-x**

Le bruit provoqué par la commotion a gagné les pièces avoisinantes. Renji, coincé dans une pénible conversation avec le seigneur Ginrei Kuchiki, profite de l'occasion avec une inquiétude non feinte :

« Voilà, c'est exactement ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre : je m'absente une minute, et voyez ce qui se passe ! Je ferais mieux de le rejoindre avant que les choses n'empirent. Excusez-moi, seigneur Kuchiki. »

Renji produit une courbette rapide en manière de révérence et va pour s'éloigner.

« Attends ! Je t'accompagne », annonce le grand-père de Byakuya.

 **x-x-x**

Lorsque Renji et le seigneur Ginrei arrivent sur les lieux, ils trouvent Uryû engagé dans une conversation agitée avec Ichigo, échevelé et l'air encore endormi, venu lui aussi se renseigner sur l'origine du vacarme.

« Il faut bien que je prenne les mesures du capitaine Kuchiki si je veux pouvoir commander les métrages de tissu nécessaires pour son costume ! s'explique Uryû.  
— Je comprends, mais t'as vraiment besoin de le toucher pour faire ça ? Tu peux pas juste lui demander sa taille ? »

Uryû regarde son camarade comme s'il était un parfait imbécile, tandis que du salon, retentit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme avec fureur.

« J'ai besoin de ses mesures pour lui faire une robe, Kurosaki, par un kimono ! »

Renji ne prend pas plus que quelques secondes pour comprendre l'étendue du problème. Il se réjouit que ni Rukia ni Orihime ne soient là, jette un regard du genre "qu'est-ce que je vous disais" au seigneur Ginrei, tout en affichant une expression soigneusement excédée pour que l'impression qu'il veut lui donner de souhaiter être partout ailleurs sauf ici soit crédible, et se précipite à l'intérieur par-dessus les débris de la cloison endommagée à la poursuite de son capitaine.

« Mon petit-fils semble effectivement perturbé par son rôle dans cette pièce. On le serait à moins », conclut le seigneur Ginrei.

Ne sachant qu'en penser, Ichigo et Uryû effectuent un sage repli stratégique.

 **x-x-x**

 _Quelques temps plus tard, à la douzième division_

Réquisitionnés dès le matin sur ordre du capitaine Kurotsuchi, Ichigo et Tchad pédalent avec ardeur sur ce qui paraît être deux bicyclettes d'intérieur, et sont véritablement deux "pompes spirituelles à turbo-compression" selon les mots employés par le scientifique, reliées chacune à un réservoir aux parois transparentes qu'ils sont chargés de remplir d'énergie.  
S'ils mettent tant de bonne volonté dans leur tâche, c'est que Mayuri est présent, penché sur ses écrans et les mystérieux schémas qui s'y affichent, et que Nemu surveille avec attention les jauges des condensateurs spirituels. Tout en pédalant, soufflant, et transpirant, Ichigo fait part à Tchad, non moins gagné par l'effort, du dernier incident survenu au malheureux capitaine Kuchiki. Son récit ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« Nemu ! », hèle Mayuri, sans délicatesse.

Après un court conciliabule avec son capitaine, la jeune fille quitte la salle chargée d'une nouvelle mission, avec un enthousiasme très inhabituel chez elle.

« Il ne sera pas dit qu'une bande de pleutres et de rabat-joie qui ne comprennent rien à la Commedia dell'Arte ruinent les décors et les effets spéciaux que mon génie va leur créer », rumine Mayuri.

 _Commedia dell'Arte ?_

Sous les yeux interrogatifs d'Ichigo et Tchad, Mayuri caresse d'un doigt à l'ongle effilé la joue de son visage outrancièrement maquillé, songeur. Puis il secoue sa tête masquée comme pour en chasser de vieux et impossibles rêves et retourne à la sécurité familière de ses écrans.

 _Pendant ce temps, à la treizième division_

« Alors vous comprenez, capitaine Ukitake, Rukia s'inquiète. Si elle pouvait veiller sur son frère sans éveiller ses soupçons...  
— Je vois. Il est certain que devoir interpréter un rôle féminin a dû être un choc pour Byakuya. Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire la pièce de toute façon. Je vais te trouver un rôle, Rukia, tu peux compter sur moi.  
— Merci beaucoup, Ukitake taichô ! »

Rukia se tourne vers Orihime tout sourire, et leurs regards de connivence n'échappent pas à Jûshirô.

 **x-x-x**

 _Le soir venu_

Dans le salon où il s'est retiré pour la soirée en compagnie de Renji, Byakuya jette un œil glacial à la porte où l'on vient de frapper.

« Entrez ! », fait-il, contrarié d'être dérangé.

La soirée est belle. Les cloisons coulissantes donnant sur l'extérieur – et ne portant plus aucune trace des dégâts ayant eu lieu plus tôt – ont été laissées ouvertes, et l'air doux pénètre dans la pièce apportant le délicat parfum des fleurs.  
Byakuya a passé une journée satisfaisante malgré son début désastreux. Il a brillamment fait semblant de n'avoir pas révélé un secret de la plus haute importance à ses troupes, les membres de sa division ont sagement ignoré le connaître – devant lui, du moins – et il a repoussé dans un coin de sa tête sa future mission de comédien. Au terme d'une journée de travail sans histoire, il est revenu avec Renji dans sa demeure. Son grand-père a, pour une raison qui reste mystérieuse, cessé de faire des remarques sur le caractère inapproprié de la présence de son vice-capitaine à ses côtés.

Afin d'achever cette sérénité qui a semblé lui échapper continuellement ces derniers jours, il passe un moment agréable à pratiquer la calligraphie, exercice qui l'a toujours apaisé. Seul point noir dans cette paix relative, Renji ne semble pas être très à l'aise. Il regarde d'un œil désespéré la feuille disposée devant lui, en tenant son pinceau comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts.  
Byakuya allait s'enquérir de son problème lorsque les coups ont retenti. Suite à son invitation la porte s'ouvre sur le visiteur.

Tout se passe alors très vite.

Soi Fon, du seuil de la pièce, termine l'aria qu'elle a entonné avant de frapper :

« Que la lumière sépare en six... Voie de liaison 61 : Rikujôkôrô ! »

Byakuya, surpris, est immédiatement enserré au niveau de la taille par six branches d'énergie qui l'immobilisent et supprime temporairement sa capacité à utiliser son énergie spirituelle. Renji s'est levé, prêt à réagir. Or avant même de pouvoir intervenir, il est réduit à l'impuissance par deux membres de la deuxième division qui font irruption à la suite de Soi Fon. Le premier, par derrière, menace de lui trancher la gorge, le second, par devant, de lui planter son sabre court dans le cœur.

« Capitaine Soi Fon, comment osez-vous vous introduire dans ma demeure, me malmener de la sorte, et menacer mon lieutenant ? Peu importe », fait Byakuya sans attendre de réponse. « Gardes ! »

Surgissant comme par magie, des hommes vêtus de l'uniforme de la garde privée des Kuchiki s'assemblent autour de leur chef, prêts à bondir. Soi Fon sourit malicieusement.

« Unités d'interception 1 et 2 ! », riposte-t-elle.

De toutes parts, du couloir, du jardin, des Shinigamis habillés des vêtements de camouflage noirs de la deuxième division font irruption dans la pièce et, deux à deux, retiennent chaque membre de la garde, rapidement dépassée par le nombre.

Uryû Ishida fait alors son entrée, un carnet dans sa poche, un crayon glissé à son oreille, et un mètre de couturière entre les mains.

Du Quincy et de la lueur rusée qui brille au travers de ses lunettes, à la jeune capitaine et son air triomphateur, Byakuya voit avec alarme les chances d'échapper à ce qui va suivre diminuer à vue d'œil.

 **« Acte 11 : Fin**

* * *

La suite et fin de " **La mensuration de Byakuya Kuchiki** " sera publiée demain !


	12. La mensuration de Byakuya Kuchiki - 2

**Acte 12 : La mensuration du capitaine Kuchiki – suite et fin**

 _Alors que Byakuya se retrouve pris au piège chez lui, au même moment, à la onzième division_

Retsu Unohana pénètre dans la garnison, un troublant sourire aux lèvres. Quelques sourcils mal dégrossis se lèvent, mais tous s'écartent respectueusement et libèrent le passage jusqu'aux quartiers de leur capitaine.

Pour une fois, le capitaine Unohana féliciterait presque le capitaine Kurotsuchi, car il a eu la bonne idée de faire part à l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis du problème en cours. Grâce à Nemu, une réunion a été vite convoquée, une solution, trouvée. L'association a obtenu l'aval du commandant-général, également préoccupé par l'état des choses et désireux de prévoir toute escalade dans la résistance de certains récalcitrants à son projet. Soi Fon traite actuellement le cas du seigneur Kuchiki. Retsu a tenu à s'occuper elle-même du guerrier le plus féroce de tous les temps.

Devant la porte de Kenpachi, elle adresse un clin d'œil à Yachiru qui l'attendait dehors.

« Il est là ?  
— Oui oui ! Il en a pour un moment : j'ai laissé tomber ses clochettes partout dans la chambre !  
— Bien joué ! »

La petite vice-capitaine sautille d'excitation. Entraîner Ken-chan hors du dojo pour l'attirer dans sa chambre n'a pas été chose facile ! Le visage du capitaine Unohana s'adoucit.

« Reste ici à présent. Veille à ce que personne ne nous dérange. »

Calmée, Yachiru hoche la tête gravement. Sur ce, Retsu se pare de nouveau de son très troublant sourire, puis elle entre sans s'annoncer.

« Chérie ?! s'exclame Kenpachi, surpris à quatre pattes la tête sous le lit.  
— Hello, chéri », chantonne la charmante doctoresse en retour.

Un frisson court le long de l'échine du capitaine de la onzième. Il se relève avec un horrible pressentiment. La porte se referme sinistrement.

De son poste de garde à l'extérieur, Yachiru ne peut plus entendre distinctement, néanmoins une succession de bruits lui parviennent. Elle prête l'oreille, les yeux arrondis et le nez froncé par l'effort, en essayant de deviner ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.  
Tout d'abord, elle perçoit des bribes de conversation étouffée, puis soudain, un coup sourd dans son dos, suivi d'une secousse qui ébranle le mur sur lequel elle s'appuie. Elle sursaute, s'écarte de la paroi, se retourne et l'inspecte avec méfiance, lorsque retentissent le martèlement d'une cavalcade sur le plancher, quelques fracas de meubles qu'on heurte, un cri, des grognements et enfin, le silence.

Yachiru, perplexe, fixe intensément la porte et, quelques moments plus tard, Retsu en sort victorieuse, avec en poche les mensurations complètes de Kenpachi, du tour de cou à l'entrejambe.

 **x-x-x**

 _Au manoir Kuchiki, le même soir_

Alors qu'il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui, le seigneur Ginrei, alerté par les gardes, s'est joint à la curieuse assemblée qui a lieu dans l'un des salons de la résidence de son petit-fils.

« Grand-père ! », s'écrie Byakuya, qui ne sait s'il doit être soulagé que le patriarche soit encore présent ou bien mortifié que son grand-père soit témoin de sa situation actuelle.

Consciente de la précarité de sa position, Soi Fon produit un document, un rouleau qu'elle déroule avec une lenteur calculée devant elle, et dont elle commence la lecture d'un ton on ne peut plus officiel :

« _Nous, Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, capitaine de la première division, par la volonté du Roi commandant général des armées de la Cour, avons confié à Soi Fon, capitaine de la deuxième division, la responsabilité du soutien logistique de la pièce de théâtre produite par le Gotei, ''L'affaire des ferrets de la Reine". À ce titre, elle est en droit d'intervenir, par quelque moyen qu'il lui semble nécessaire, dans toute opération contribuant à la réalisation de ladite pièce, notamment, et sans caractère restrictif : la mise à disposition des ressources dont les membres de la troupe pourraient avoir besoin, l'accès aux fournitures et matériaux indispensables au bon déroulement du spectacle, etc.  
Signé : Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto _»

Dans le silence qui s'ensuit, elle referme le parchemin avec un froissement sec et précise, un sourire machiavélique à peine retenu sur le visage : « ce qui inclut les costumes. »

Byakuya supplie d'un œil désespéré son grand-père d'intervenir. Renji, lui, s'est détendu depuis qu'il a compris l'objectif de l'attaque, et essaie vainement de ne pas paraître amusé. De son point de vue, Byakuya a fait une montagne d'une taupinière en refusant qu'Ishida prenne ses mesures le matin même. _Quelle genre d'embûches, de traquenards et de surprises les prochains jours vont-ils lui réserver ?_ se demande-t-il, tout en faisant de son mieux pour apparaître convenablement neutralisé par les deux individus qui le menacent. Ses pensées prennent un tour imprévu lorsqu'il se met à imaginer son amant en détresse venir chercher le réconfort dans ses bras. _Eh,_ se réjouit-il, _j'ai été bien bête de me faire du souci, cette pièce est une chance que je ne vais pas laisser passer !_ Par avance, il savoure le délice des prochaines heures lorsque son noble amant se sera retiré dans sa chambre et l'aura fait appeler. Et il est de plus en plus en peine d'afficher un air fâché.  
Or, Byakuya n'est pas dupe. Renji a déjà essayé de le raisonner plus tôt dans la journée, et il n'attend guère d'aide de son côté étant donné que le coquin a avoué son intérêt à le voir vêtu d'une robe ! L'intervention de son grand-père reste le seul élément incertain qui pourrait tourner à son avantage.

Le seigneur Ginrei, profondément choqué par l'ampleur de l'investissement des armées dans la représentation d'une comédie populaire, s'avance vers Soi Fon et tend la main vers le document.

Byakuya, soulagé, suit des yeux le vénérable président du Haut Conseil du clan Kuchiki, son grand-père, persuadé qu'il défendra son honneur. Il a accepté de jouer dans cette pièce, il portera une robe, mais que le Royal Esprit lui pardonne, il ne se laissera pas humilier alors qu'on prendra ses mesures pour le corsage d'une robe ! _N'importe quelle robe dont la taille approche la mienne fera l'affaire_ , se promet-il, _il n'est point besoin qu'elle soit ajustée._

Or, le seigneur Ginrei, examinant l'authenticité du document, s'absorbe de plus en plus profondément dans la lecture de l'acte officiel. Il vérifie scrupuleusement la provenance de l'ordre, hausse même un sourcil étonné en notant la présence du contreseing royal, et relève enfin la tête pour s'adresser à son petit-fils :

« Byakuya, mon garçon, il n'est rien que je puisse faire dans l'immédiat. En dehors de tout avis personnel que je pourrais conserver sur cette... entreprise, il n'en est pas moins vrai que nous, hommes et femmes du clan Kuchiki, avons pour devoir d'apporter notre soutien et notre aide à toute mission jugée d'importance pour le bien de la Soul Society. Et ce, quel que soit le sacrifice qui nous est demandé. »

Sur ces mots sans appel, il fait signe aux gardes, qui disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils sont venus, et sort de la pièce. Byakuya écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction. Uryû s'avance lentement. Le jeune homme souhaiterait n'avoir pas besoin de recourir à un tel moyen de coercition mais tous ne sont pas aussi conciliants que le capitaine Kyôraku, dont les mensurations sont d'ores et déjà inscrites sur son carnet.

Byakuya, quant à lui, compte les secondes avant la ruine de sa réputation et de son honneur. Or, ne voilà-t-il pas que le Quincy s'arrête, le regarde, soupire, et s'adresse à tous sans se retourner :

« Laissez-nous seuls s'il vous plaît.  
— Mais... s'oppose Soi Fon.  
— Le capitaine Kuchiki ne tentera plus rien de fâcheux, n'est-ce pas, Kuchiki-san ? »

Byakuya se redresse, surpris par la délicatesse et la compréhension du Quincy. Qu'on prenne ses mesures pour une robe à corset est suffisamment traumatisant, il n'a guère envie d'avoir un public.

« Je suis prêt », affirme-t-il, avec toute la dignité dont il est capable après une telle scène.

 **« Acte 12 : Fin**

* * *

Espérons qu'Uryû puisse prendre ces mesures de façon satisfaisante, afin que la robe puisse être parfaite, n'en déplaise à Byakuya :D

Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi, et s'intitulera : " **Charmant intermède** ". Après cette péripétie, un certain lieutenant va s'efforcer de montrer à son capitaine comment son rôle peut devenir très, très agréable...


	13. Charmant intermède

**Acte 13 : Charmant intermède**

Au fil des jours, l'ambiance qui règne entre les murs de pierres blanches du Seireitei change. Là où les actes odieux et la trahison indigne de trois de leurs capitaines n'avaient laissé que la méfiance et la tension parmi eux, une atmosphère de liesse s'installe chez les Shinigamis. Il est fréquent d'entendre des éclats de voix retentir dans les rues d'une patrouille à l'autre. On se hèle pour partager les dernières informations sur l'avancement de la pièce, pour donner ou prendre des nouvelles de telle ou telle connaissance commune y participant, pour chahuter et relayer les potins... L'isolement des armées royales entre les différentes divisions s'effondre.

Uryû Ishida est reparti sur Terre, à la recherche des étoffes et des accessoires pour les costumes des rôles principaux. Ses assistantes, les sœurs Kotetsu et Momo Hinamori, font de même dans les districts les plus favorisés du Rukongai, où il est possible de trouver des tissus de moindre qualité à des prix défiant toute concurrence. Le budget est une affaire délicate, et la gestion en a été confiée à Nanao Ise, la vice-capitaine de la huitième division, qui assure sa fonction avec une maestria terrifiante. Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora et Orihime Inoue sont également rentrés chez eux, et attendent que leur présence soit de nouveau réclamée.

Pour le moment, seules trois divisions participent activement aux préparatifs de la pièce de théâtre.

Shûhei Hisagi et ses équipes sont très occupés par l'aspect médiatique de la future représentation de "L'affaire des ferrets de la Reine". Selon le sôtaichô, il est important de maintenir l'intérêt des foules. Ce qui fait que Shûhei a mis en place une cellule de presse au sein de la neuvième division, entièrement dédiée à l'événement. Son but : suivre pas à pas l'avancement de la pièce, de son écriture au jeu des comédiens, en passant par la confection des décors. Ses outils : toute information croustillante capable de séduire l'attention des lecteurs.  
La douzième division s'est entourée de mystère. Les Shinigamis qui n'en font pas partie sont devenus personæ non gratae dans son enceinte. Mayuri Kurotsuchi se refuse à toute interview et ne se montre plus guère. Nemu apparaît encore aux réunions de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis, et assure la liaison avec l'auteur, Jûshirô Ukitake, mais elle reste bouche cousue. Les seuls indices en possession des journalistes de la Gazette du Seireitei sont une recrudescence des allées et venues de fournisseurs divers : bois, peinture, produits et matériels de toute sorte en provenance du Rukongai ou de la Terre ; ainsi qu'une explosion de blessures mineures parmi le personnel de la douzième. Renseignements pris auprès de la quatrième division, les plus fréquentes de ces blessures seraient des brûlures dues à des expositions répétées à une forte énergie spirituelle concentrée, et des empoisonnements par contact ou inhalation de substances toxiques... Shûhei s'inquiète beaucoup de la nature des effets spéciaux que les rumeurs mentionnent.  
Du côté de l'histoire proprement dite, Shûhei n'est pas plus avancé. Le capitaine de la treizième division est toujours plongé dans l'écriture des dernières scènes. Chaque soir, afin d'éviter toute fuite, son manuscrit est précieusement enfermé dans un coffre-fort à combinaison spirituelle, dont l'aria du sortilège déclenchant l'ouverture est encore inconnue à ce jour.

La curiosité est grande parmi les Shinigamis. Certains ont su la prévoir et en profiter. En l'espace de quelques jours, les rues du Seireitei sont envahies par des copies du livre d'Alexandre Dumas. Ainsi, la plupart des commerçants ont installé dans leurs échoppes du centre-ville un point de vente de l'ouvrage dont la pièce est tirée. Bientôt, il n'est plus possible de faire un pas sans tomber sur quelqu'un possédant un exemplaire des _Trois Mousquetaires.  
_ À la onzième division, deux officiers, les troisième et cinquième sièges par le rang – de fait, les plus puissants combattants après leurs capitaine et vice-capitaine – se frottent les mains devant les stocks de la garnison qui, de jour en jour, se réapprovisionnent en alcool.  
Au terme d'une soirée passée à célébrer pareil exploit, Ikkaku et Yumichika envisagent d'étendre leur fructueuse affaire jusqu'aux quartiers limitrophes du Rukongai.

À la sixième division, une routine matinale, bien éloignée de l'habituelle, s'est instaurée. La différence la plus marquante est l'arrivée simultanée du capitaine et du vice-capitaine. Quelques uns, plus subtils, remarquent une modification dans le comportement de leurs officiers supérieurs. Le regard de leur impassible capitaine s'adoucit lorsqu'il se pose sur le vice-capitaine, et dans le secret de leur chambrée, les Shinigamis discutent le soir de la chaleur fugitive qui s'affiche sur les nobles traits, et du silence qui gagne parfois leur fukutaichô, si bavard d'ordinaire, lorsqu'il remarque à son tour ce regard.  
La grande nouveauté qu'ils n'ont pas à cacher, c'est que, dorénavant, Renji tutoie Byakuya.

Face à tous ces changements, le cœur de Rikichi menace d'exploser. Voir et ne pouvoir rien dire lui semble affreusement difficile. Il brûle de pouvoir parler librement, d'exprimer ses vœux de bonheur au capitaine, et de féliciter son vice-capitaine. Et lorsque chaque soir, capitaine et vice-capitaine repartent ensemble, Rikichi s'absorbe dans la vue qu'ils offrent. Les pans du long manteau de Byakuya flottent dans l'air au rythme tranquille de ses pas. Les cheveux rouges de Renji flamboient à côté de la teinte sombre de ceux de Byakuya. Il les suit longtemps des yeux et se sent tout ému.

 **x-x-x**

C'est un soir comme un autre au manoir Kuchiki. Renji, confortablement installé dans la chambre de maître, attend patiemment que Byakuya paraisse.

L'affolement des premiers jours s'étant calmé, l'aristocrate n'a plus donné signe d'énervement ni perdu le contrôle de son énergie spirituelle. En toute bonne foi, Renji aurait pu cesser de le surveiller. Mais personne ne lui en a parlé, ni le concerné, ni son grand-père, ni sa sœur, et lui-même s'est bien gardé d'amener le sujet sur le tapis. Il est très satisfait de ce statu quo. Ainsi, peut-il partager ses soirées et ses nuits avec celui qu'il aime.  
Après le dîner, ils se retirent dans un salon privé de la résidence Kuchiki pour y prendre une coupe de saké, ou y pratiquer toute autre occupation qui obtient l'agrément de son amant, puis, la nuit venue, chacun gagne sa chambre. Peu à peu les lumières s'éteignent, le silence s'installe dans la demeure. Il ne faut pas bien longtemps pour que Renji puisse rejoindre Byakuya, à l'abri des indiscrétions dans la pénombre des corridors.

Vêtu d'un léger yukata, dont les pans sont lâchement croisés sur sa poitrine, Renji est déjà couché. Il s'appuie contre la tête du lit, le dos enfoncé dans le moelleux d'un oreiller, lorsque Byakuya sort de la protection du paravent derrière lequel il a pris l'habitude de se déshabiller. Même les tendres moqueries de Renji, disant qu'il a déjà tout vu et qu'il n'a plus rien à lui cacher, ne l'ont pas dissuadé de cette pruderie excessive qu'il montre depuis l'épisode de la prise des mesures de son costume de théâtre.

Ce soir, Byakuya porte un simple kimono, dont la cotonnade aux motifs rayés d'un bleu profond amincit sa silhouette. Sa ceinture lui serre parfaitement les hanches. Il aime cette sensation, elle est apaisante. Pourtant, son pas sûr et gracieux devient hésitant alors qu'il rejoint Renji, car il a la surprise de le trouver le nez dans un livre, et même son arrivée à son côté ne lui fait pas redresser la tête.

« Quel est ce livre qui t'intéresse autant ?  
— _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ , répond Renji, toujours concentré sur sa lecture.  
— Oh », fait Byakuya, rendu peu loquace par l'irruption d'un sujet sensible dans la douce intimité de son coucher.

Ne sachant comment interpréter cette réaction, Renji lève la tête de son ouvrage. Il est bien en peine de lire sur le visage fermé de son amant.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un livre pouvait être si distrayant », dit Renji, engageant le sujet sur un terrain qu'il estime neutre.

Il fait bien, car même si Byakuya ne fait pas le premier geste pour s'allonger près de lui, il s'ouvre néanmoins à la conversation.

« Tu n'aimes pas lire ? demande-t-il.  
— J'ai pas vraiment le temps, à vrai dire. Mais là, j'en profite, répond Renji.  
— Et que lis-tu qui retient ainsi ton attention ?  
— J'en arrive au moment où le duc de Buckingham rend visite à la reine.  
— Oh.  
— Écoute un peu, on croirait que c'est écrit pour le capitaine Kyôraku ! », s'emballe Renji.

Byakuya regarde intensément le visage franc de son amant. Il n'y voit aucune malice et se décide à se glisser auprès de lui sous les draps. _Pourquoi pas,_ se dit-il, _un peu de lecture, même celle-là, ne peut point être désagréable_. Après s'être installé confortablement, la tête contre l'épaule de Renji, il déclare :

« Je t'écoute.  
— Alors : (1)  
"[…] Tout-puissant dans un royaume qu'il bouleversait à sa fantaisie et calmait à son caprice, Georges Villiers, duc de Buckingham, avait entrepris une de ces existences fabuleuses qui restent dans le cours des siècles comme un étonnement pour la postérité.  
Aussi, sûr de lui-même, convaincu de sa puissance, certain que les lois qui régissent les autres hommes ne pourraient l'atteindre, allait-il droit au but qu'il s'était fixé, ce but fût-il si élevé et si éblouissant que c'eût été folie pour un autre que de l'envisager seulement. C'est ainsi qu'il était arrivé à s'approcher de la belle et fière Anne d'Autriche et à s'en faire aimer, à force d'éblouissement." »

Renji s'interrompt pour regarder Byakuya.

« Tu vois ?  
— Oui, je ne puis nier qu'il y a certaines nuances communes de caractère.  
— Et écoute encore, lorsque la reine est sur le point d'entrer :  
"Georges de Villiers se plaça donc devant une glace, […] rendit à sa belle chevelure blonde les ondulations que le poids de son chapeau lui avait fait perdre, retroussa sa moustache, et le cœur tout gonflé de joie, heureux et fier de toucher au moment qu'il avait si longtemps désiré, se sourit à lui-même d'orgueil et d'espoir." »

Renji arrête encore sa lecture pour prendre l'air songeur.

« Je me demande s'ils vont lui faire teindre ses cheveux en blond », fait-il.

Byakuya, qui visualisait l'extravagant capitaine devant la glace, se redresse pour considérer un instant l'hypothèse avec tout le sérieux possible. _Il n'est pas respectueux de se moquer de ses pairs_ , se sermonne-t-il. Cependant, rien n'y fait : l'idée est amusante, et il s'en trouve le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait au début de la lecture.

« Il est certain qu'il serait dommage de lui faire porter une perruque », argumente-t-il, pince sans rire.

Renji le regarde, surpris et réjoui par cette humble tentative d'humour, et n'a pas la même retenue. Son rire cascade dans sa gorge déployée, heureux que Byakuya soit aussi détendu pour parler d'un sujet qui est si épineux. Il doit absolument profiter de cette exceptionnelle bonne humeur. C'est ainsi qu'une idée toute bête germe dans son esprit.

« Voyons comme la reine est décrite. Ah, voilà... »

Et Renji enchaîne sans laisser le temps à Byakuya de s'opposer à son dessein.

« ''Anne d'Autriche avait alors vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se trouvait dans tout l'éclat de sa beauté.'' »

Renji s'interrompt pour balayer d'un regard appréciateur la noble personne assise à côté de lui.

« Oui, dans tout l'éclat de sa beauté », répète-t-il.

Puis Renji reprend, alors que Byakuya commence à rosir joliment sous le compliment, les lèvres assouplies dans un demi-sourire dont on aurait du mal à dire s'il est amusé ou ému, et il écoute, suspendu à la voix de Renji, qui a pris une teinte chaude et grave.

« "Sa démarche était celle d'une reine ou d'une déesse ; ses yeux, qui jetaient des reflets d'émeraude, parfaitement beaux, et tout à la fois pleins de douceur et de majesté." »

Renji lève la tête de la page et amène son regard dans celui de Byakuya.

« Je trouve quelques similarités, pas toi ? Lorsque tu marches aux milieu des hommes, par exemple, le menton levé, le rythme gracieux, le port... royal, effectivement.  
— J-Je n'ai pas les yeux verts.  
— Émeraude. Anne a les yeux émeraude. Les tiens sont... »

Renji semble se concentrer plus encore. Sous l'intensité de son regard, Byakuya ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

« Les tiens jettent des reflets d'argent, de la teinte la plus précieuse et la plus pure... oui, des yeux parfaitement beaux, pleins de majesté, mais qui savent me regarder avec tant de douceur...  
— Renji...  
— Et la bouche, voyons voir... Ah, "sa bouche..."»

Laissant son ravissant amant tout chose, Renji se remet à lire.

« "Sa bouche était petite et vermeille, et quoique sa lèvre inférieure, comme celle des princes de la maison d'Autriche, avançât légèrement sur l'autre, elle était éminemment gracieuse dans le sourire, mais aussi profondément dédaigneuse dans le mépris." »

Les yeux de Renji se fixent alors sur la bouche de Byakuya et l'examinent soigneusement.

« Voyons... petite et vermeille, dédaigneuse dans le mépris... Hum... Pas si petite que cela mais pour le mépris, il n'y a rien à redire, quoique... maintenant, je ne vois que la grâce dans le sourire. »

Byakuya entrouvre ses lèvres plus encore, subjugué, car Renji s'approche peu à peu.

« Mais ce problème de lèvre inférieure mérite un examen plus approfondi... »

Lentement, Renji pose délicatement sa bouche sur l'ourlet inférieur de ses lèvres, et goûte, butine, mordille celui-ci entre les siennes. Il s'écarte ensuite doucement, maintient l'espace d'un instant une succion délicieusement fugace, puis se redresse.

« Non, pas de lèvre qui s'avance sur l'autre », conclut-il, dans un souffle.

Or, comme s'il avait besoin d'un moment pour se ressaisir, il ne reprend pas tout de suite sa lecture. Il s'humecte plusieurs fois les lèvres de la langue, troublé par le parfum frais et cherchant à retenir la sensation fuyante, avant de revenir sur sa page et de lire, d'une voix légèrement plus rauque.

« "Sa peau était citée pour sa douceur et son velouté, sa main et ses bras étaient d'une beauté surprenante, et tous les poètes du temps les chantaient comme incomparables..." »

Quand Renji referme son livre et le pose sur la table de chevet, Byakuya est déjà frémissant. Puis les mains de Renji viennent se poser sur son encolure, et Byakuya vibre d'attente.

« Incomparables... Il va falloir nous pencher sérieusement sur la question », déclare Renji en enlaçant Byakuya.

Le noble capitaine, ce soir-là, ne peut trouver que de quoi se réjouir à son futur rôle dans la pièce, et au passage, se trouve guéri de sa pruderie envahissante. Si Renji constate par lui-même la douceur et le velouté de sa peau, c'est Byakuya qui montre à Renji, en maintes occasions, en quoi ses mains peuvent être incomparables.

 **« Acte 13 : Fin**

* * *

NB : _Afin de suivre l'intrigue de "L'affaire des ferrets de la Reine"_ :  
(1) Le passage qui suit contient des extraits du roman _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ , d'Alexandre Dumas. Il s'agit du moment où le duc de Buckingham patiente dans l'antichambre de la reine. Il est venu la voir sur sa demande croit-il, mais c'est en fait une manigance orchestrée par le cardinal de Richelieu, qui veut ainsi confondre la reine. En dévoilant l'infidélité de la reine auprès du roi, le cardinal espère accentuer son influence sur les affaires de l'état. Lors de cette entrevue, Anne d'Autriche confiera ses ferrets de diamant, cadeau du roi, au duc.

* * *

Le répit de Byakuya arrive à sa fin. Il faut bien qu'un jour le capitaine Ukitake termine la pièce, n'est-ce pas ? Aussitôt, le Seireitei et les armées royales ne vivront plus qu'au rythme des répétitions et des mille autres choses nécessaires à une représentation théâtrale.  
À demain, pour découvrir les premières péripéties du noble capitaine dans le chapitre suivant, intitulé : " **Le sôtaichô, ses taichôs, et leurs soucis** " !


	14. Le sôtaichô, ses taichôs, et

**Acte 14 : Le sôtaichô, ses taichôs, et leurs soucis**

Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto est préoccupé. Beaucoup de sujets sont susceptibles de le préoccuper : trois postes de capitaine à pourvoir et aucun Shinigami qui n'ait l'expérience et la puissance nécessaires pour atteindre ce rang, le chef des traîtres, Aizen, et ses sombres complots, les Hollows et leurs incursions croissantes dans Rukongai, le mauvais fonctionnement du nettoyeur de l'entre-deux-mondes et la longue période de révision nécessaire... La liste est infinie, lui semble-t-il. Mais ce qui occupe son esprit en cet instant, c'est l'attitude de Byakuya Kuchiki lorsqu'il a été question de son costume, et la réaction extrême à laquelle il a fallu avoir recours pour obtenir ses mensurations. Convaincre ses officiers de jouer dans une pièce est une chose, devoir les menacer pour le faire en est une autre.

Au beau milieu de ses réflexions, Chôjirô Sasakibe, son fidèle vice-capitaine, annonce un visiteur. Et pas n'importe lequel : Ginrei Kuchiki en personne sollicite une entrevue ! Genryûsai soupire. Il a le pressentiment qu'il connaît la raison de cette demande d'audience.

L'homme entre et s'avance d'un pas déterminé. L'âge n'a pas diminué sa prestance, on pourrait même dire que celle-ci est accrue par son regard pénétrant et les rides de sagesse que l'expérience a déposées sur son visage fier.

« Bonjour, Genryûsai.  
— Bonjour, Ginrei. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ?  
— Ni toi ni moi n'avons de temps à perdre. Je vais aller droit au but : quelle est cette histoire ridicule de pièce de théâtre que ton cerveau sénile a imaginée et pourquoi y inclure le chef du clan Kuchiki ?  
— Le chef du clan Kuchiki est aussi un capitaine sous mes ordres, Ginrei.  
— J'attends toujours tes explications. Et dans ton intérêt, fais en sorte qu'elles soient judicieuses, Genryûsai. »

Un frisson d'excitation traverse le vieux commandant-général. Il y a bien longtemps qu'aucun ne s'est ainsi heurté de plein front avec lui, et la sensation est exaltante. Il s'attend à savourer chaque moment de cette conversation. Il rend regard pour regard et se prépare à un affrontement qu'il est certain de gagner.

« Intimidation, méfiance et peur... Le respect que rencontraient naguère les Shinigamis s'est envolé. Leur pouvoir effraie, leur puissance nourrit l'envie, leurs privilèges favorisent la haine. C'est un triste constat. »

Genryûsai fait une pause appréciant l'effet du début de son discours sur l'homme dont l'influence auprès du roi peut rivaliser la sienne. Satisfait par l'attention qu'il vient d'obtenir et le sérieux qui s'en dégage, il continue :

« Pourtant, il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de favoriser la discrimination en créant l'académie des Shinigamis : c'est une école ouverte à tous, et non pas seulement aux nobles. Or, sitôt le pas franchi, que se passe-t-il ? Même ceux qui sont d'origine populaire acquièrent le prestige associé aux êtres d'exception en devenant Shinigamis. L'écart entre nous et le peuple ne fait que se creuser.  
— Il en a toujours été ainsi. La procession annuelle a été créée pour y remédier. Elle renoue le lien entre nous et le peuple.  
— Compte-tenu des circonstances, ce n'est plus un moyen suffisant !  
— Alors que cette pièce l'est ?  
— Oui. Ce sera l'occasion de montrer les Shinigamis sous un visage nouveau. Ni celui de la répression, ni celui de la supériorité, ni celui du pouvoir, mais celui, humble, d'amateurs qui joueront la comédie pour distraire les moins favorisés d'entre eux. L'incompréhension et la méfiance disparaîtra lorsque les spectateurs verront dans les redoutés capitaines des personnes capables de jouer la comédie pour leur plaisir. »

Le plaidoyer de Genryûsai est convaincant. Ginrei soupèse ses mots avec une minutie particulière. Les deux hommes se connaissent de longue date. Ils savent lorsque la ruse colore leurs propos ou lorsque la sincérité s'en dégage. Finalement, il prend sa décision.

« Je vois, dit-il. Nous avons donc un problème.  
— Oui, effectivement.  
— Mon petit-fils...  
— Et toutes les têtes brûlées du même acabit qui réagissent avec bien trop de virulence s'ils estiment leur amour-propre en danger ou leurs qualités mal employées.  
— Zaraki ? »

Genryûsai hoche la tête. Pensifs, les deux hommes se plongent dans la réflexion.

« J'ai peut-être une idée », déclare Ginrei, un moment plus tard.

 **x-x-x**

Un vent de folie parcourt les divisions du Gotei : les deux premiers actes de la pièce ont été distribués le matin, et les comédiens concernés ont reçus leurs dialogues, avec pour recommandation d'apprendre par cœur leur texte. Dès que la douzième division déclarera le feu vert, les répétitions commenceront dans le nouveau théâtre aménagé dans le premier district du Rukongai.

Byakuya s'est réfugié dans son bureau et s'est arrangé pour n'en pas sortir de la journée. Il n'a aucune envie de supporter l'attitude de ses hommes alors qu'ils le regardent comme s'il était sur le point de déclamer une vibrante tirade !  
Cependant, ses plans se trouvent bien mal partis lorsqu'il tombe sur un dossier de la dixième division égaré sur son bureau. Avec la multitude des affaires en cours, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un tel mélange se produit. Il le feuillette rapidement et en déduit avec ennui que les informations sensibles qu'il contient ne peuvent pas être remises dans n'importe quelle main. Il soupire, se lève et marche en suivant les couloirs jusqu'à l'intendance.

« Rikichi ? », appelle-t-il du seuil de la porte.

Un très jeune Shinigami, tout juste sorti de l'académie, le lait lui sortant encore du nez, est là, en lieu et place du dévoué et enthousiaste intendant.

« Rikichi-san est à l'entraînement, Kuchiki taichô, répond le garçon, intimidé.  
— Renji ?  
— À-À l'entraînement aussi, p-puisque vous n'y...  
— Il suffit ! », interrompt le capitaine, avant de tourner les talons dans un envol furieux de son écharpe.

C'est ainsi que, le dossier sous le bras, Byakuya se résout à aller lui-même à la dixième division.

 **x-x-x**

« Taichô ! Il faut que nous répétions. C'est important.  
— C'est inutile, je connais déjà mon texte.  
— Déjà ? Mais on n'a reçu nos dialogues que ce matin ! »

Tôshirô prend un air de « Et alors ? » et Rangiku soupire. Son capitaine est bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Soudain, son visage s'éclaire :

« Et notre jeu d'acteur ?  
— Notre jeu d'acteur ?  
— Oui. Vous, jouant le rôle de mon mari ; moi, jouant celui de votre épouse. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que cela ne va pas nécessiter un peu d'entraînement ?  
— Matsumoto...  
— Allez, juste pour voir. Cela va être amusant ! »

Tôshirô se doute qu'il n'aura pas la paix avant d'avoir acquiescé. Et puis, même s'il n'a pas élevé d'objection à jouer dans une pièce, son rôle le rend perplexe à plus d'un titre. Répéter pourrait s'avérer bénéfique avant de monter sur scène.

« D'accord, Matsumoto. Mais juste une fois : je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et toi non plus.  
— Formidable ! Je vous adore, Taichô ! »

L'enthousiasme de Rangiku fait bien plaisir à voir. Tôshirô fronce les sourcils, cependant, car le texte qu'il a sous les yeux ne le remplit pas de joie.

 **x-x-x**

Entre temps, Byakuya est arrivé à l'entrée de la dixième division. Il traverse la cour et parvient devant le bureau du capitaine. S'apprêtant à frapper à la porte, il est arrêté par une volée de paroles qui traversent distinctement l'épaisseur du battant, prononcées sans doute possible par la vice-capitaine :

« … Vous êtes un misérable ! Je vous savais avare et imbécile, mais je ne vous savais pas infâme ! Ah, vous faites de la politique, vous vous acoquinez avec ceux qui complotent contre notre souverain ? Vous êtes un misérable : vous avez vendu votre âme au diable !»

"Hitsugaya est un traître ?" est la seule pensée qui vient à l'idée de Byakuya devant pareille sortie. Horrifié, il craint pour la vie de la vice-capitaine et, le sabre sorti du fourreau, sans crier gare, il pénètre dans la pièce, précédé d'une violente bourrasque d'énergie spirituelle.

« Holà, madame. Pas au diable, au Cardinal, qui se dit mon ami, entendez-vous ? Mon ami. Alors vous ne m'impliquerez pas... dans vos... intrigues... Euh, un problème, Kuchiki ? » (1)

Byakuya, Senbonzakura en main, se fige devant la scène qu'il a devant lui. Rangiku, la poitrine palpitante, se dresse de toute sa hauteur devant son capitaine, l'indignation la plus sincère marquant ses traits, tandis que le pauvre Tôshirô, vaincu à la fois par la taille de son interlocutrice, dont elle use de façon troublante, et la ferveur de ses paroles insultantes, recule, l'air déconfit. À son entrée, les deux officiers ont stoppé net et le regardent, l'interrogation inscrite sur le visage.

« Un problème, Kuchiki ? » répète Tôshirô, comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne se déroulait.

Byakuya s'avise trop tard de la réalité de la situation. Avec un admirable sang-froid, compte tenu des circonstances, il reprend rapidement ses esprits. L'air de rien, il range son sabre et s'avance.

« Non, aucun. Vous répétez la pièce, n'est-ce pas ? C'était... impressionnant. Tu as un talent certain pour la comédie, Matsumoto.  
— Oh, merci, capitaine Kuchiki.  
— Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, je suis venu vous remettre ceci. »

Il tend le dossier au capitaine, hoche du menton en manière d'au revoir, et sort, laissant les deux officiers de la dixième division se perdre dans de curieuses conjectures quant à la cause de son irruption armée.

Dehors, Byakuya respire. _Pourvu que tout ceci ne parvienne pas aux oreilles de Renji_ , prie-t-il avec un soudain effroi. Puis il se ravise, parce que même s'il a quitté la sixième division sans rien lui dire, il sait qu'il pourra compter sur le réconfort de ses bras dans le cas contraire. _Si j'arrive à passer outre les quelques moqueries affectueuses qu'il ne manquera pas de me faire, bien sûr..._ Le cœur de Byakuya s'affole, trop d'émotions contradictoires l'assaillent.

« Ah », se murmure-t-il, la main sur la poitrine, « je ne vais jamais survivre à cette pièce ! »

 **x-x-x**

La journée passe. Le soir venu, Byakuya retrouve avec plaisir le calme de sa maison. Ici, point de pièce ni de rôle à jouer, c'est le paradis, d'autant plus que les humains sont absents.

Or, peu après qu'il se soit retiré dans son bureau afin de régler quelque affaire familiale, Rukia est là qui demande son attention.

« Nii-sama ?  
— Oui, Rukia.  
— Est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'aider à répéter mon rôle ? »

Acte 14 : **Fin**

* * *

NB : _Afin de suivre l'intrigue de "L'affaire des ferrets de la Reine"_ : _  
_(1) Ce dialogue entre les époux Bonacieux est librement inspiré par celui des _Trois Mousquetaires_. Je l'ai altéré pour les besoins de la scène (ou plutôt Jûshirô Ukitake, dans le contexte ^^). Il se passe au moment où les époux Bonacieux se retrouvent. Lui, après avoir été relâché de prison et convaincu par le cardinal de la duplicité de son épouse ; elle, après s'être sauvée des mains de ceux qui veulent confondre la reine. Madame Bonacieux, lingère et confidente de la reine, demande à son époux d'aller en Angleterre récupérer les ferrets qu'Anne d'Autriche a donné au duc de Buckingham en gage d'amour, et dont le roi, sur la suggestion du cardinal, a exigé qu'elle les porte au prochain bal de la cour. Monsieur Bonacieux refuse, et c'est vers d'Artagnan que madame Bonacieux se tournera.

Détail : Je fais se tutoyer le grand-père de Byakuya et le commandant-général, même si je n'ai aucune idée de leurs véritables rapports. Je me suis dit simplement qu'ils pourraient bien être de la même génération, sans compter la même classe sociale, et comme il n'y a pas de rapport hiérarchique entre eux...

* * *

Byakuya va-t-il accepter de donner la réplique à Rukia ? Rukia peut-elle le convaincre s'il refuse ? Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre suivant, intitulé : " **Le comité exécutif** ", qui sera publié demain.

Et pensez à déposer une petite review de temps en temps :)


	15. Le comité exécutif

Bienvenue dans _Au théâtre, ce soir_!  
La fréquentation en semaine sur cette fic n'est pas aussi forte que le week-end, mais elle augmente de jour en jour, et cela me fait plaisir de voir votre nombre grandir peu à peu.  
J'espère que vous vous amusez à lire cette histoire autant que moi à l'écrire :)

* * *

 **Acte 15 : Le comité exécutif**

« Nii-sama, est-ce que vous voudriez bien m'aider à répéter mon rôle ? »

Ainsi, même entre les murs de sa demeure, Byakuya ne peut pas échapper à cette maudite pièce ! Le visage assombri par le retour de ce sujet, il observe sa jeune sœur et s'interroge.

« Je n'étais point au courant que tu avais un rôle, Rukia.  
— Si ! Figurez-vous qu'il manquait quelqu'un pour interpréter la suivante de la reine.  
— L-La suivante de la reine ? Toi, Rukia ?  
— Oui ! N'est-ce pas formidable ?  
— Je suis... content... pour toi, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Fermement, Byakuya refuse d'envisager comment, en plus de Zaraki et Kyôraku, il pourra endurer se tenir à côté de sa sœur vêtu d'une robe, et conserver la dignité appropriée à son statut.

« Alors ? reprend Rukia, avec espoir.  
— Alors ? répète Byakuya, perdu dans ses pensées.  
— Voudriez-vous bien m'aider à répéter mon texte ?  
— Eh bien, Rukia, je suis fatigué et...  
— Oh. Je vois. », fait Rukia, apparemment déçue. Puis sa mine s'anime sous l'effet d'une décision implacable : « Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à demander à Ichigo, alors. Il sera ravi de venir.  
— Kurosaki ? Ici ? s'inquiète Byakuya.  
— Oui. De toute façon, ils doivent tous bientôt revenir. Un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard... »

Le ton de Rukia est léger. Paradoxalement, Byakuya sent le filet se refermer sur lui. Il abdique.

« C'est inutile de l'appeler. Je vais te donner la réplique. Quel rôle dois-je tenir ?  
— La reine, bien sûr.  
— Bien sûr, fait Byakuya, d'une voix faible.  
— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour le duc.  
— Le duc ? C'est une scène avec le duc de Buckingham ?  
— Oui. C'est l'une des deux scènes dans lesquelles j'apparais. Je n'ai qu'un petit rôle, j'en ai peur.  
— Et la seconde ? demande Byakuya, avec espoir.  
— C'est avec le roi, déclare Rukia, l'air satisfait.  
— Oh.  
— J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi on ne demande pas à Renji ?  
— Renji ?  
— Oui, pour jouer le duc de Buckingham.  
— Oh, c'est une... bonne idée », s'avise Byakuya, qui reprend espoir.

Peut-être sa soirée ne sera-t-elle pas si catastrophique ?

 **x-x-x**

Après le dîner, tous les trois se retrouvent dans le salon favori de Byakuya. À la grande déception de Renji qui attendait son rôle avec impatience, ni d'Artagnan, ni les trois mousquetaires n'apparaissent dans les deux premiers actes de la pièce, c'est pourquoi il se montre ravi de pouvoir participer de cette façon aux répétitions. Il est aussi très enthousiaste à jouer l'amant de la reine pour une toute autre raison, ce qui ne surprend guère Byakuya.

Curieusement, tout se déroule bien. La présence de Rukia dans la scène est constante mais reste discrète. Dona Estefana est une dame de compagnie qui veille fidèlement sur la personne de la reine. La scène choisie n'inclue malheureusement aucun baiser. Byakuya le regrette un peu. Cependant, voir Renji se précipiter vers lui dès son entrée, si empressé, se jeter à ses pieds et embrasser le bas de sa supposée robe, lui procure une vive émotion. Il l'écoute ensuite lui conter son amour, lui vanter ses charmes, et essayer de le convaincre de faire fi des obstacles qui s'opposent à leurs sentiments avec une passion qui paraît si sincère que Byakuya oublie un instant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rôle – il n'est d'ailleurs pas sûr du respect des paroles de Renji par rapport au script qu'il a dans la main. Heureusement, lire son dialogue lui permet de reprendre ses esprits. Mais alors que Dona Estefana, alias Rukia, sort à la fin de l'entrevue et garde le battant ouvert pour laisser passer la reine, Georges de Villiers, alias Renji, retient Anne d'Autriche, alias Byakuya.

« Votre majesté, ayez pitié », fait-il, ses beaux yeux aux reflets ambrés implorant Byakuya avec force.

À la porte, Rukia hoche la tête, fière de son ami, et d'autant plus satisfaite d'elle-même qu'elle reconnaît la silhouette qui vient par là. _C'est une chance à ne pas manquer !_ se dit-elle. Elle adresse à l'homme qui s'approche un signe déférent de la tête, avant de s'éclipser.

À l'intérieur, Byakuya jette un œil perdu sur son dialogue sans trouver autre chose que la confirmation que Renji s'est lancé de nouveau dans une improvisation toute personnelle.

« Plaît-il ?  
— Un baiser, je vous prie. Un baiser pour supporter l'effroyable séparation de nos cœurs ! supplie le duc Renji, avec une sincérité convaincante..  
— Un baiser, Milord ? », répète la reine Byakuya, rougissant affreusement.

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que Renji réclame un baiser. Mais la scène qu'ils viennent d'interpréter, les rôles qu'ils y jouent, le lieu où ils se trouvent, ajoutent une impression tout à la fois d'interdit et de nouveauté qui prennent Byakuya de court.  
Renji sourit avec indulgence, louant la gêne qui rend son amant si séduisant, et se penche vers lui. C'est alors que le seigneur Ginrei entre dans la pièce et les surprend en train de s'embrasser.

« Hum ! »

Le raclement sec de gorge que Byakuya entend le fait s'écarter brusquement de Renji, lequel reste un instant interloqué avant de réaliser l'origine du problème.

« Nous... Nous étions en train de... répéter, grand-père, » explique Byakuya, balbutiant de confusion, d'embarras et de frayeur, bien qu'il ne mente pas – pas vraiment, en tout cas.  
— Une scène entre la reine et son amant. Je joue l'amant, ajoute Renji, en toute hâte.  
— Je vois. »

Le seigneur Ginrei inspecte des pieds à la tête son petit-fils, et fait de même pour le vice-capitaine de son petit-fils.  
Au fil des jours, il a noté l'effet apaisant de la présence de Renji sur Byakuya. La réaction de son héritier lors de la tentative du Quincy de prendre ses mesures pour son costume l'a convaincu de la nécessité de l'accompagner dans chaque étape possiblement traumatisante pour un homme au statut tel que le sien. Un leader des Kuchiki ne saurait se prêter de bonne grâce aux exigences de la comédie, et puissant et fier comme l'est Byakuya, Ginrei apprécie à sa juste valeur la contribution de son vice-capitaine.  
Cependant, ce baiser de théâtre est assez surprenant. Renji Abarai pousse à l'extrême sa mission de soutien de son capitaine, se fait la remarque Ginrei. Il ne sait s'il doit admirer un tel dévouement ou critiquer son excès. Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se trouve désarçonné face aux actions de l'entourage de Byakuya, ces jours-ci. Rukia, par exemple, agit de façon mystérieuse. Et il n'a toujours aucune idée sur l'identité de cette Juliette et de ce Roméo, dont elle parle avec Orihime Inoue.  
Chassant ces pensées qui n'ont rien à voir avec le motif de sa visite, il annonce aux deux hommes qui attendent anxieusement sa réaction :

« Mon garçon, je suis venu t'avertir que j'ai décidé de soutenir le projet de Genryûsai.  
— Mais... essaie de s'opposer Byakuya, maintenant qu'il est assuré que lui et Renji ne se sont pas compromis.  
— Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Mais j'ai parlé avec le commandant-général, et il m'a convaincu. Cette pièce est une nécessité. Ta participation devra être exemplaire, Byakuya. Un Kuchiki ne peut guère se montrer moins que cela... »

Ledit Kuchiki ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Ginrei l'arrête d'un geste impératif de la main.

« Laisse-moi finir, Byakuya. Genryûsai et moi-même avons réfléchi à certaines... particularités indispensables à une bonne représentation théâtrale, et j'ai conscience de la difficulté de ces... expériences pour certains d'entre vous. Aussi ai-je soumis l'idée de la création d'un comité exécutif, chargé de veiller à la bonne marche des répétitions.  
— Mais, quel besoin ?  
— J'ai pensé que supprimer l'élément de surprise pourrait arrondir les angles. Vous auriez ainsi le temps de vous préparer mentalement avant de franchir les différentes étapes inhérentes au montage d'une pièce.  
— Comme ?  
— Les essayages, la coiffure, le maquillage... »

Byakuya pâlit à vue d'œil. Renji a l'air médusé. Aucun des deux n'a vraiment envisagé l'impact de leur rôle sur leur personne ni les activités satellites qui y sont associées.

« Une réunion sera donc organisée chaque semaine, dont le but sera de vous communiquer le programme de la semaine à venir.  
— Avez-vous aussi décidé de la présidence de ce comité ?  
— Oui. Nous avons proposé la position au capitaine Retsu Unohana. Elle l'a acceptée avec l'abnégation qui la caractérise. Bien. Si tout est réglé, je ne vois aucune raison de m'attarder plus longtemps. »

Ainsi, le seigneur Ginrei sort et laisse derrière lui deux officiers assez inquiets. _L'abnégation qui caractérise Retsu Unohana ?_ se récrie Byakuya. _Elle en est très certainement enchantée._ Son grand-père est le plus habile des hommes. En association avec l'astuce du commandant-général, et l'ascendant incontestable du médecin-chef, les acteurs de la pièce sont décidément pris au piège.

Acte 15 : **Fin**

* * *

Le chapitre suivant : " **Retsu Unohana, présidente** " sera le tout début d'une série (trois chapitres après celui-là, au moins) consacrée à la transformation de Kenpachi et Byakuya en Louis XIII et Anne d'Autriche.  
Soyez au rendez-vous : je prépare des dessins-montages pour illustrer le propos ^^

À demain !


	16. Retsu Unohana, présidente

**Acte 16 : Retsu Unohana, présidente**

Tous les participants à la pièce de théâtre, exception faite des humains, sont réunis dans la grande salle de la première division. Genryûsai balaie d'un regard l'assemblée disparate. Il trouve l'alignement habituel en deux rangées de ses capitaines, tandis que vice-capitaines et autres officiers s'entassent derrière eux dans un désordre somme toute compréhensible. Satisfait, il s'écarte et laisse parler Chôjirô, son assistant dans la difficile fonction de production du spectacle.

« Il y a quelque temps, certains d'entre vous ont reçu la visite d'Uryû Ishida pour la prise des mesures de leurs costumes. L'accueil qui lui a été parfois réservé et les difficultés qu'il a rencontrées pour venir à bout de sa tâche sont parvenus jusqu'à nous. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ces événements qui font désormais partie du passé, mais nous sommes désireux d'éviter que ce genre de chose se reproduise. C'est pourquoi je vous annonce la création d'un comité exécutif qui veillera au bon déroulement des répétitions de notre pièce. »

Le vice-capitaine fait une pause nécessaire pour laisser passer le brouhaha général que son annonce provoque. Le calme revenu, il continue :

« Ce comité se réunira chaque semaine. Vous y apprendrez quelles sont vos obligations plusieurs jours à l'avance et vous pourrez ainsi vous préparer en conséquence. Si vous avez des objections, un empêchement ou quelque souci que ce soit, je vous conseille vivement d'en parler devant le comité : ce sera le moment privilégié pour discuter des problèmes que vous rencontrez et les résoudre. »

Chôjirô examine les visages devant lui. Quelques mécontents critiquent l'établissement d'une nouvelle réunion qui leur fera perdre du temps, beaucoup hochent la tête considérant l'idée comme raisonnable, voire indispensable.

« Retsu Unohana en a accepté la présidence. Y a-t-il des objections ? »

Quelques exclamations étonnées retentissent, les mines s'assombrissent, le capitaine de la quatrième division s'avance.

« Il me semble que le capitaine Unohana occupe déjà une autre position en plus de son rôle dans la pièce. N'est-ce point cumuler trop de fonctions ? », allègue Byakuya aussitôt.

Le fier capitaine est conscient que sa piètre tentative d'éviction de la redoutable Retsu Unohana n'a pas grand espoir de réussite, mais le jour n'est pas encore venu où il se rendra sans combattre ! Or la jeune femme qui se tient à côté de Chôjirô lui sourit, d'un sourire charmant qui pourtant n'atteint pas ses yeux, et Byakuya se dit que quelles que soient les protestations qu'il pourrait encore émettre, il les taira, dorénavant.

« Non, répond Retsu. En tant que présidente du comité exécutif, mon rôle sera simplement de vous tenir informés et d'arbitrer les débats. Le cas échéant, dussions-nous rencontrer un problème rédhibitoire, j'ai tout pouvoir pour déléguer à Soi Fon la mise en application de mesures adéquates. »

Lorsqu'elle promène son regard sur l'ensemble de l'assistance, insistant plus particulièrement sur l'un ou sur l'autre, chacun enregistre la menace et, à l'identique de Byakuya, se le tient pour dit. L'association de ces deux femmes de caractère a de quoi faire courir un frisson dans leur dos, même aux plus courageux d'entre eux.

« Je n'aurai aucun mal à assurer ma participation à la pièce en parallèle de ma responsabilité de présidente, assure Retsu. J'incarne Milady de Winter, et je ne fais qu'une brève apparition. En ce qui concerne mes autres activités, à savoir la coiffure et le maquillage, Isane m'assistera, et Yachiru a gentiment proposé son aide, également. »

Retsu termine en souriant avec indulgence à la petite fille qui sautille, de joie d'être ainsi mentionnée, sur l'épaule de son capitaine favori... leur capitaine favori à elles deux, se fait-elle la réflexion, en levant les yeux vers le concerné.  
Le féroce guerrier affiche un air relativement sombre, coincé ainsi entre le tendre intérêt de son amoureuse et l'enthousiasme joyeux de sa pupille chérie. Cependant peu sont qui le remarquent, car beaucoup sont bien trop occupés par leurs propres soucis pour y faire attention.

« D'autres objections ? », s'empresse de demander Chôjirô dans le silence qui s'est établi. « Non ? Bien, Retsu Unohana sera notre présidente. Je lui laisse donc la place afin de qu'elle nous informe du premier ordre du jour. »

Remerciant d'un signe du menton l'assistant producteur pour son introduction, Retsu se positionne à son tour à la tête de l'assemblée. Sans transition, elle annonce :

« Mercredi auront lieux les premiers essais de coiffure et de maquillage pour le roi et la reine. »

La stupéfaction rend muets presque tous les shinigamis comédiens. Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils auront à réciter un texte – le plupart ont déjà reçu leurs dialogues – ils s'attendent à être costumés – tout le monde a entendu parler des visites d'Ishida à ceux des leurs qui tiennent les rôles principaux – mais rare sont ceux qui ont pensé qu'ils allaient être maquillés et coiffés, par les soins du médecin-chef, qui plus est.

Passé le choc que cause cette révélation et la proximité du rendez-vous, Kenpachi tapote du doigt quelques une de ses clochettes qui culminent à chacune de ses mèches en pointes, comme s'il voulait vérifier leur présence ; tandis qu'inconsciemment, Byakuya amène une main inquiète sur la barrette nobiliaire qui orne le dessus de sa tête, comme pour la protéger.

Les yeux de tous se portent sur les deux capitaines, notent l'intimité qu'ils ont avec leurs accessoires de coiffure, et chacun se rend compte de l'utilité du comité exécutif.

« Mercredi ?! », s'écrie Renji, alarmé, « Mais c'est impossible : c'est mon tour d'être de corvée de ménage dans l'entre-deux-mondes, ce jour-là !  
— Le nettoyeur n'est toujours pas fini d'être révisé ? grogne Tôshirô, qui trouve que ses officiers ont bien meilleures choses à faire que de patrouiller dans le passage inter-dimensionnel pour chasser les Hollows qui s'y sont glissés.  
— Les opérations de maintenance du kôtotsu sont longues et délicates. C'est une tâche qui ne doit pas être menée à la va-vite, s'empresse d'expliquer Mayuri avant que quelqu'un ose l'accuser d'incompétence.  
— Peut-être pouvons-nous te remplacer, Abarai ? », propose Chôjirô.

L'espoir éclaire les visages de l'assistance. Tous redoutent la réaction de l'aristocrate à sa transformation en femme, via la coiffure et le maquillage. La présence de Renji leur semble indispensable. Or, Byakuya réagit vivement à cette proposition :

« Il n'en est point question ! La sixième division accomplit toujours avec honneur son devoir, mon vice-capitaine ne sera point remplacé dans une mission qui lui a été confiée.  
— Mais ce n'est que du nettoyage, proteste Renji.  
— Non, Renji, c'est inacceptable. D'autre part, je ne vois point pour quelle raison ta présence ici, mercredi, serait nécessaire.  
— Mais, taichô, vous vous rendez compte que vous allez devoir vous défaire de vos kenseikan ?  
— B-Bien... Bien évidemment !  
— Et ?  
— Et alors, je puis tout à fait envisager de m'en séparer sans avoir besoin de toi pour me tenir la main, Renji. »

Le ton employé par l'aristocrate fait savoir à tous qu'il restera inébranlable. Quant à elle, Retsu n'est guère inquiète.

« Alors tout est dit, déclare-t-elle. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous mercredi sans faute, capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine Zaraki. L'heure et l'endroit vous sauront communiqués ultérieurement. Procédons à présent au second ordre du jour. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, où en est l'avancement du montage de la scène ?  
— En bonne voie. Il ne me manque plus que de la main d'œuvre pour effectuer l'assemblage des différentes parties. Mes équipes sont occupées par la révision du kôtotsu...  
— Dans ce cas, Renji, pourrais-tu informer nos amis de la Terre que leurs présences est requise avant de t'occuper de l'entre-deux-mondes ?  
— Ichigo et Tchad ?  
— L'avis du metteur en scène et du créateur des costumes sur les coiffures et le maquillage est indispensable. Convoque également Orihime et Uryû.  
— À vos ordres, capitaine, répond Renji par habitude.  
— Formidable. Passons au dernier point... »

Sous l'égide de Retsu Unohana, l'affaire est rondement menée. Les obstacles qui se présentent s'évanouissent comme par magie, la foule est docile, et Genryûsai se félicite d'avoir écouté le conseil de Ginrei.

Trois personnes sont moins tranquilles que les autres. Deux préoccupées par leur future transformation, un par le calme relatif de son amant à pareille nouvelle, ce qui n'a jamais été de bonne augure.

Acte 16 : **Fin**

* * *

Dès demain, le premier chapitre de la série sur la coiffure et le maquillage des stars de la pièce : Kenpachi et Byakuya.  
Son titre : "Coiffure et maquillage : le roi" !


	17. Coiffure et maquillage : le roi

Chapitre mis à jour le 18/01/2016.

* * *

 **Acte 17 : Coiffure et maquillage : le roi**

Mercredi soir, dans une salle de la quatrième division dont l'usage a été détourné pour les besoins de la pièce de théâtre, l'atmosphère est intense. Retsu Unohana y effectue une opération délicate sur son patient du moment, Kenpachi Zaraki.

La pièce carrelée est d'une propreté impeccable. Un grand miroir a été suspendu au mur du fond. Le guerrier se tient immobile, un rien intimidé, et voit tout se refléter dans la glace. Il est assis dans un fauteuil pivotant à roulettes, placé devant une table poussée contre la cloison. Ses épaules sont recouvertes d'une cape en nylon d'un blanc immaculé, dont les pans protègent entièrement le haut de son dos et sa poitrine.

Retsu, debout derrière lui, les mains levées à hauteur de son visage, termine son examen silencieux et réclame :

« Pinces ! »

Aussitôt, Yachiru, postée juste à côté sur un tabouret, près d'une table roulante où sont disposés en alignements précis divers ustensiles de coiffure et d'autres, d'origine douteuse, lui plaque l'instrument réclamé dans la paume de la main. Avec lenteur et précision, Retsu s'empare de la première clochette et tire.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

La clochette résiste. Le regard de Retsu se fait soupçonneux.

« Kenpachi, qu'as-tu fait à tes clochettes ? », demande-t-elle d'une voix porteuse de menace.

Le féroce guerrier s'essaie à l'innocence, renonce rapidement, et arbore une expression fière et défiante.

« Tenailles ! », riposte Retsu.

La pince est jetée dans une bassine qui récolte l'objet usagé. Yachiru jette de furtifs regards en coin vers Ken-chan alors qu'elle fait le tri parmi les instruments rangés sur le plateau devant elle. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit rire de son astuce ou lui en vouloir d'essayer de saboter ainsi la séance de coiffure. Parmi le choix qui s'offre à elle, elle saisit une paire de tenailles de taille raisonnable dont l'extrémité des branches a des facilités de préhension supérieure, et la remet finalement à Retsu d'un geste sûr, gagnée par la curiosité de voir comment Kenpachi va se transformer en roi.

Kenpachi écarquille les yeux à la vue de l'outil et essaie de combattre l'inévitable.

« Chérie, tu ne vas pas te servir de...  
— C'est soit ça, soit les ciseaux ! Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Que je tire ou que je coupe ?  
— Coupe surtout pas ! » proteste Kenpachi, vaincu.

C'est avec un sentiment mitigé de déconvenue et d'admiration qu'il se fait une raison : sa dulcinée possède des ressources incomparables...

Satisfaite, Retsu retourne à la clochette récalcitrante, l'enserre fermement entre les mâchoires métalliques, et tire.

« Eh ! »

La clochette a lâché. Retsu la laisse tomber dans une petite cuvette en inox ayant la forme d'un haricot, que lui a tendu Yachiru diligemment. La petite bille tinte joyeusement et roule jusqu'au rebord arrondi. Retsu repart à la tâche avec détermination. Bientôt, le son clair et clinquant du métal heurtant le métal retentit de nouveau.  
Consciente de l'importance de son rôle, Yachiru suit l'opération avec grand intérêt et reste silencieuse. Une à une, chaque clochette prend le même chemin. Quelques temps et efforts plus tard, les cheveux de Kenpachi sont enfin vierges de tout accessoire.

Retsu fait une pause. Avec une aisance laissant paraître une longue pratique, Isane, restée en retrait de quelques pas, s'approche et tamponne son front couvert de sueur.

« Merci, Isane »

Puis Retsu observe avec circonspection la chevelure devant elle. Malgré l'absence des clochettes pour les maintenir, les mèches sont toujours dressées en pic et rayonnent obstinément autour de la tête de Kenpachi.

« Peigne ! » commande-t-elle.

Un peigne en corne à grosses dents, court, le dos arrondi, lui est immédiatement plaqué dans la paume. En appliquant sa force avec un soin prudent, Retsu plonge les longues dents du peigne dans les racines situées au sommet du front de son patient. La masse chevelue résiste. Elle insiste. Enfin, le peigne glisse. Ou pour être exact, Retsu ratisse plutôt que de peigner la première mèche, essayant de l'aplatir. Rapidement, elle rencontre une résistance trop grande. Un craquement sec retentit...

« Mais avec quel genre de gel tu te coiffes, Kenpachi ? demande Retsu, étonnée.  
— Faut bien que ça tienne pendant les combats », repartit le guerrier.

Dépitée, Retsu dégage son peigne et constate que quelques dents sont cassées.

« Peigne ! », réclame-t-elle sans tourner la tête.

La bassine se remplit d'un nouvel objet usagé. Yachiru tend à Retsu un peigne en tout point pareil au précédent, puis jette un œil anxieux sur son stock. A-t-elle prévu suffisamment ? se demande la fillette avec inquiétude en voyant leur nombre diminuer.

 **x-x-x**

Dans le couloir, la personne suivante se morfond patiemment, assise sur une chaise. Son inquiétude grandit au fil des minutes qui passent. L'attente est longue. Ses yeux ne cessent d'aller de la porte en face, à l'horloge contre le mur. Désespérément, il essaie de ne pas songer à ce qui se passe dans la pièce, d'où ne lui parvient qu'un silence pénible ; il s'efforce de ne pas penser au fait que son tour viendra bientôt ; et il regrette, à présent, l'absence de son vice-capitaine.

 **x-x-x**

À l'intérieur de la salle, Retsu Unohana a fini par dégrossir le travail. Kenpachi est rouge de devoir se contraindre à tant d'immobilité alors qu'on l'assaille. Retsu prend une nouvelle pause afin d'envisager la prochaine étape. Isane s'approche et éponge le front de la coiffeuse en chef.

Considérant ses options, Retsu pose les mains sur la tête de Kenpachi et tâte sa chevelure. Débarrassée de toute trace de gel et démêlée, celle-ci reste néanmoins terne et peu souple.

« Brosse ! », décide-t-elle.

Yachiru sélectionne après réflexion une brosse plate en poils de sanglier et nylon, bien fournie. Ainsi pourvue, Retsu promène avec une patience infinie sa nouvelle arme sur les cheveux du guerrier. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ceux-ci sont enfin doux au toucher, et les mèches de Kenpachi s'épanouissent sur ses épaules dans un dégradé relativement ordonné, tandis que quelques unes rebiquent légèrement sur le dessus de sa tête. Retsu fait la moue. Elle ne pense pas pouvoir améliorer cette situation autrement que par des moyens drastiques. Kenpachi, inquiet, voit son regard se diriger vers la paire de ciseaux aux grandes lames, posée à l'angle inférieur gauche de la table roulante.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Isane ?

— La coupe et la longueur sont bonnes... », répond l'assistante coiffeuse.

Kenpachi soupire de soulagement et remercie de tout son cœur la gentille demoiselle.

« … mais », continue Isane, « en toute rigueur, il faudrait les boucler. C'était la mode à la cour royale, au temps de Louis XIII.  
— Quoi ?! Pas question ! se récrie Kenpachi, prêt à se lever.  
— Ne bouge pas, chéri. Nous ne faisons que discuter.  
— Je ne veux pas être bouclé !  
— J'ai bien entendu. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous en tenir là. Nous demanderons l'avis d'Uryû lorsqu'il sera arrivé. Passons au maquillage, puis nous nous occuperons de ton œil et de son bandeau. La douzième division nous a-t-elle livré le cache-oeil qu'ils nous ont promis, Yachiru ?  
— Oui ! Il est arrivé. Tu vas voir, Ken-chan, celui-là est tout nouveau. Tu n'auras pas besoin de lien pour le faire tenir, et on va pouvoir le décorer ! »

Kenpachi n'en revient pas du machiavélisme des femmes qui cachent si bien leur jeu. S'il n'était pas un guerrier sans peur, il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Toute réjouie, Yachiru saute de son tabouret et va mettre de côté la table et les accessoires de coiffure. L'espace dégagé est aussitôt occupé par Isane, qui s'approche en roulant devant elle un chariot carré à tablettes coulissantes. Sur les plateaux présentés en étages, Kenpachi remarque avec une inquiétude grandissante des pots, coupelles et flacons, remplis de crèmes, poudres et lotions aux textures et couleurs variées, un amoncellement de boules de coton, ainsi que toutes sortes de petits pinceaux et brosses dont il se demande quelle est leur utilité.

 _Un cache-oeil décoré ?_ Kenpachi n'en revient toujours pas. Il jette un dernier regard dans la glace à son image familière et lui dit adieu, accablé et consterné.

D'un pivotement soudain de son fauteuil, le visage de Retsu vient remplacer son reflet. Penchée sur lui, elle l'observe attentivement. _Elle est belle_ , admire Kenpachi, subjugué, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs en prévention d'une autre rotation infernale. Puis la femme de sa vie plante ses yeux dans les siens, et il se perd dans leur profondeur et leur intensité. Si bien qu'il est pris au dépourvu quand, suite à la minutieuse inspection de l'épaisseur des cils de son unique œil disponible, elle décide :

« Rimmel noir !»

La suite se passe dans un brouillard de confusion. En voyant approcher de son œil une inquiétante petite brosse aux poils ronds enduits d'une substance peu réjouissante, Kenpachi ne retient pas son geste de recul et décide de fermer les yeux jusqu'à la fin de l'opération.

« Ouvre la paupière et ne bouge surtout pas les cils », ordonne Retsu aussitôt.

 **x-x-x**

Dehors, dans le corridor, Byakuya redresse la tête, alarmé. Une sinistre énergie spirituelle, affolée, arrive jusqu'à lui. Il se lève, marche de long en large, jette des regards inquiets vers la porte et s'interroge : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles lui font pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ?! »

 **Acte 17 : fin**

* * *

La suite sera publiée demain dans le chapitre intitulé : " **Coiffure et maquillage : Byakuya rencontre le roi** " !

Pour celles et ceux d'entre vous qui voudraient voir avant demain, et avant Byakuya, à quoi ressemble Kenpachi en roi Louis XIII, rendez vous sur mon compte à deviantart :  
(www).(soul004).(deviant)(art)(.com)/gallery)/57501555/Le-dossier-de-Shuhei  
Il vous faut auparavant supprimer les parenthèses...  
Amusez-vous bien !:D


	18. Coiff et maq : Byakuya rencontre le roi

NB : Après réflexion (ce qu'écrire un chapitre en deux ou trois jours ne permet pas toujours), j'ai apporté un petit changement au chapitre précédent, afin de rendre Kenpachi moins... pathétique, au début de sa séance de coiffure et maquillage. :)  
Il s'agit du passage de la première clochette que Retsu essaie de retirer, jusqu'au moment où celle-ci finit par lâcher.

* * *

 **Acte 18 : Coiffure et maquillage : Byakuya rencontre le roi**

Le temps a passé effroyablement lentement depuis que les premiers relents perturbants d'énergie spirituelle ont commencé à filtrer de la pièce devant laquelle Byakuya patiente. À bout de nerfs, Byakuya a bien failli s'enfuir. Il l'aurait fait si ce n'était l'arrivée inopinée d'Orihime et Uryû, juste au moment où il s'est décidé. Le bavardage excité de la jeune fille a exclu toute forme d'excuses possibles pour s'absenter, tandis que le regard entendu du jeune homme, le considérant silencieusement derrière les verres de ses lunettes, lui a assuré que le Quincy n'était pas dupe. Une mention faussement anodine de la deuxième division plus tard, Byakuya se rassoit sagement sur son siège.  
L'arrivée des humains est le signal d'une agitation nouvelle. Leur entrée dans la salle d'opération réformée précède de quelques minutes la cessation de l'émission d'énergie spirituelle déroutante de Kenpachi. Il est impossible à Byakuya de comprendre ce qui se dit mais, curieusement, les grognements du capitaine de la onzième division lui semblent, au bout d'un moment, plus satisfaits qu'irrités.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur Isane Kotetsu.

« C'est à votre tour, capitaine Kuchiki. »

Byakuya est un homme qui ne montre jamais son trouble, si d'aventure il en éprouve. Mais en cette occasion, son impassibilité légendaire montre quelques failles. Il convoque à lui tout le courage qu'il peut, puis se lève et, au lieu de traverser l'espace qui le sépare du seuil d'un pas déterminé – comme on pourrait l'attendre d'un capitaine chargé de mission – il se fige, lisse les pans de son hakama, redresse le buste et carre les épaules – comme s'il était un jeune Shinigami à son premier entretien pour intégrer une des divisions du Gotei. Ensuite, ne pouvant plus différer son entrée, il avance lentement jusqu'à Isane et pénètre dans la pièce.

 **x-x-x**

La première chose qu'il voit en entrant dans la salle, c'est Kenpachi, qui se tient debout, un air spéculatif sur le visage, et se regarde dans la grande glace fixée au mur.

Sa transformation est radicale. Une impression de majesté se dégage de sa posture. La masse de ses épais cheveux noirs est rejetée en arrière. Au lieu des habituels épis qui se dressent sur son crâne, ses mèches sont dégradées sur toute la longueur et tombent sur ses épaules en s'épanouissant. Quelques extrémités se redressent tout autour, achevant de donner une forme rayonnante mais subtilement domestiquée à sa chevelure.  
Sa nouvelle coiffure n'est pas le seul élément qui lui donne ce surprenant air de pouvoir, réalise Byakuya. Le guerrier est en partie costumé. Il porte un col, aux bords larges de dentelle, qui recouvre les épaulières noires dont il est revêtu. Il a d'ailleurs le buste enveloppé d'un plastron de même origine. C'est une magnifique cuirasse, noire et reluisante, ornée de fleurs de lys dorés. Ce motif se retrouve au centre d'un cache-oeil plus discret que son bandeau habituel.

Byakuya, à cette vue, l'imagine sans peine habillé de pied en cap de cette armure. C'est sans doute ce à quoi doit songer Kenpachi, et la raison de la mine à la fois fière et étonnée qu'il arbore. Car en cet instant et de façon stupéfiante, Byakuya n'a plus aucune peine à considérer ce rude guerrier comme l'acteur qui incarnera Louis XIII.

« Hum, fait Uryû, c'est une chance d'être tombé sur ce costume d'occasion. Comme je le pensais, il est à vos mesures et vous va comme un gant, Zaraki-san. Un peu de restauration, et cela conviendra parfaitement pour le rôle.  
— Youpie ! Ken-chan va être le roi !  
— Vous êtes extraordinaire, fait Isane, je n'en reviens pas. »

Kenpachi hoche la tête encore un fois dans la glace et sent le regard de Retsu sur lui. Il voit l'admiration dans ses yeux bienveillants, et sa résolution s'affermit de plus en plus. Cette pièce, il la jouera, pour le plaisir de voir encore cette lueur dans le regard de la femme qu'il aime. _De la femme que j'aime ?_ se surprend-il. _Oui_ , se répond-il vivement. _Il n'y a qu'elle pour occuper comme ça mes pensées. Il n'y a qu'elle pour remplir ma vie d'intensité, alors qu'en même temps, au contraire, mon esprit s'inonde de douceur, et mon corps, de chaleur. Je l'aime._ »

« À ton tour, Kuchiki. Essaie de rivaliser avec moi, si tu peux ! »

Sur ce défi lancé par la fière incarnation de Louis XIII, Retsu se tourne alors vers Byakuya. Elle reçoit négligemment un vêtement plié de la main d'Isane, le déplie d'un claquement sec avec un geste très professionnel et, déployant la cape ainsi révélée, indique au capitaine le fauteuil à roulettes qui trône devant la table surplombée de l'immense miroir.

« Prenez place, je vous prie, capitaine Kuchiki », lui dit-elle, avec un sourire difficilement interprétable.

 **x-x-x**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Byakuya se retrouve seul avec la coiffeuse en chef et ses assistantes. Kenpachi est allé essayer le reste de l'armure dans la pièce attenante, Uryû l'aide, et Orihime rend visite à l'auteur de la pièce. Ils reviendront, ont-ils assuré. Byakuya ne peut que se réjouir que le capitaine Kurotsuchi ait embrigadé Kurosaki et son ami pour le reste de la journée.

Retsu se tient derrière lui alors qu'il est assis sur son siège, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs avec un air légèrement emprunté, et qu'il se regarde dans la glace en désirant ardemment être ailleurs.

« Puis-je ? », demande-t-elle en désignant la pince à cheveux sur le sommet de sa tête.

Sans un mot, Byakuya donne son consentement d'un hochement ferme du menton. Curieusement, la bravade de Kenpachi lui fournit la motivation nécessaire pour endurer pareil traitement. Si lui a pu le faire, il le pourra aussi !

Un bruit métallique et délicat retentit. Yachiru, de nouveau perchée sur son tabouret, a tendu un récipient dans lequel Retsu a déposé la première pièce de son kenseikan. Ses doigts sont légers et frôlent à peine ses cheveux. Avec une sûreté que le plus fiable de ses servants pourrait envier, elle retire le second clip au-dessus de son oreille, et la dernière pièce de son kenseikan suit le même chemin que la première.

Sa tête est nue maintenant. Byakuya inspire profondément. Sa gorge est nue également. Retsu a retiré son écharpe, la pliée avec soin, et la déposée sur la table en face de lui avant de commencer. Byakuya apprécie les précautions qu'elle prend et la délicatesse avec laquelle elle s'exécute. La maîtresse d'œuvre agit avec prévenance, et même s'il se sent vulnérable sans les parures familières et honorables qui le couvrent d'ordinaire, il ne comprend pas l'origine des perturbations qu'il a ressenties plus tôt dans l'énergie spirituelle de Kenpachi.  
Les doigts de Retsu dégagent les mèches qui retombent maintenant sans frein devant son visage et les ramène avec le reste de la chevelure.

« Le peigne fin, Yachiru », demande-t-elle ensuite.

Retsu passe alors le peigne que lui a remis Yachiru dans les cheveux noirs, avec des gestes souples et aisés. Les dents glissent le long des mèches avec facilité.

« Vos cheveux sont légers et souples. C'est étonnant qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas plus... Usez-vous régulièrement d'un baume après votre shampoing ? », questionne-t-elle sans crier gare, tout en continuant de peigner.

Intérieurement, Byakuya contemple un instant son embarras à être ainsi interrogé, le vainc, et hoche imperceptiblement du menton. Il ne confiera pas à haute voix les détails de ses habitudes privées à une dame – ni à quiconque, pour tout dire !

Lorsque la coiffeuse a terminé, Yachiru prend soin de remettre le peigne à sa place sur la table roulante où est disposé tout le matériel dont une professionnelle pourrait avoir besoin. Elle tend ensuite une brosse – aux poils les plus doux qu'il soit, ainsi que demandé – à Retsu, qui recommence à coiffer.

« Voilà », déclare la jeune femme, satisfaite de la brillance et de la tonicité obtenue.

La brosse rangée, Retsu, les mains appuyées sur le dos du fauteuil, s'absorbe dans la contemplation de Byakuya. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, pensive.

« Hum, fait-elle en pivotant très légèrement le siège d'un sens et de l'autre, peut-être est-ce trop dégagé ? »

Elle recentre le fauteuil et lance un clin d'œil rieur à Byakuya.

« Il faut qu'on puisse vous reconnaître, explique-t-elle. Le peigne à queue, Yachiru.»

Intéressé, Byakuya regarde le reflet de Retsu séparer et écarter deux mèches à gauche de son visage.

« Clip ! », fait-elle ensuite.

Yachiru produit, une à une, deux petites pinces à cheveux et les plaque l'une après l'autre dans la paume tendue de la main de Retsu. Celle-ci enserre les deux mèches avec, ce qui les maintient séparées du reste de la chevelure. Byakuya retrouve avec soulagement une certaine familiarité à son aspect.

« À présent, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire, se murmure Retsu. Quelque chose de simple, d'élégant... Isane, prépare quelques fils de perles blanches, ainsi que deux où trois mèches postiches de couleur noire.  
— Quelle longueur ?  
— Voyons... 50 cm ? Oui, je pense que cela fera l'affaire. Yachiru, donne-moi une attache transparente, élastique de préférence, et plusieurs épingles à chignon. »

Byakuya déglutit. Son cœur s'emballe. Sous ses yeux de plus en plus écarquillés, ses cheveux sont réunis sur la nuque par les doigts experts de Retsu et attachés légèrement de biais sur son cou. Puis elle sépare plusieurs mèches de la queue et les fait revenir sur le devant par-dessus son épaule. À l'aide des épingles, elle enroule le restant en un discret catogan.

« Les postiches ? réclame-t-elle, ensuite.  
— Tout de suite ! », confirme Yachiru, ayant reçu les extensions capillaires de la main d'Isane.

Une à une, quelques mèches supplémentaires, plus longues que la longueur naturelle des cheveux de Byakuya, sont installées et reviennent en ondulant sur le devant de son épaule. Byakuya est troublé, car l'ensemble devient bien trop réaliste à son goût. Comment une coiffure si... féminine pourrait-elle lui aller si bien ? Il fronce les sourcils de plus belle. Retsu tique.

« Allons, capitaine Kuchiki, vous allez gâcher l'effet recherché. »

 _Parfait !_ riposte Byakuya en silence, satisfait.

Vient alors le moment de la pose des perles. Et l'effet s'accentue ! Les clips sont retirés, et à la place, trois fils de perles viennent séparer et relier ses deux mèches, tandis qu'un seul suffit à l'opposé pour venir équilibrer l'ensemble. Après un instant d'hésitation, Retsu en dispose un autre sur le côté droit, là où initialement se trouvait son kenseikan, mais plus en retrait vers l'arrière de sa tête, et un dernier à gauche.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Isane ? »

Pas une seule fois, Isane n'a eu à éponger son capitaine jusqu'ici. Sa serviette est restée sèche entre ses mains. L'assistante coiffeuse sourit. Le nacre des perles ressort sur l'ébène de la chevelure et leur finesse apporte l'élégance recherchée.

« L'impression est remarquable, tout à fait ce que nous voulions. Il ne reste plus que le maquillage.  
— Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas épiler légèrement les sourcils, afin de pouvoir les arrondir et adoucir l'expression, déclare Retsu, songeuse.  
— Oui, vous avez raison, capitaine. C'est indispensable. »

À ces mots, Byakuya serre les dents, et une subite élévation de pression spirituelle fait trembler brosses et barrettes sur la table que Yachiru est en train de ranger.

Acte 16 : **Fin**

* * *

Eh oui, j'ose tout ! Pauvre Byakuya... Enfin, ça ira peut-être mieux dans le chapitre suivant. Quelqu'un pourrait se blesser, et l'aide de la redoutable Retsu pourrait être requise... Byakuya peut toujours espérer.

Donc, soyez là demain pour la réponse à l'effrayante question : Byakuya va-t-il se faire épiler les sourcils ? Vous le saurez en lisant : "Coiffure et maquillage : la reine" !

Au fait, comme pour Kenpachi, s'il vous tarde de voir Byakuya en reine Anne d'Autriche, j'ai mis en ligne les illustrations correspondantes sur deviantart.  
Je rappelle l'adresse (ôtez les parenthèses) :  
(www).(soul004).(deviant)(art)(.com)/gallery)/57501555/Le-dossier-de-Shuhei


	19. Coiffure et maquillage : la reine

**Acte 19 : Coiffure et maquillage : la reine**

Dans la salle à côté, alors qu'Uryû, à genoux derrière les jambes de Kenpachi, achève la pose des cuissards de la réplique de l''armure d'apparat du roi Louis XIII, le rude guerrier, mal à l'aise et raide comme un piquet, dresse la tête à l'émergence d'une soudaine pression spirituelle reconnaissable entre toutes par son caractère irrité.

« Oh, fait-il, la joie de retour dans le regard, le grimage a commencé ! »

Il esquisse un sourire machiavélique, se réjouissant de l'infortune de son rival honni qui, il n'en doute pas un seul instant, sera bien pire que la sienne. Après tout, même si la séance de coiffure et maquillage a été pénible, il est ravi de son costume et de son allure. Cette armure est une riche idée, et lui donne l'air d'un roi prêt à commander ses troupes sur le champ de bataille...

 **x-x-x**

« Seigneur Kuchiki ! Calmez-vous, voyons. Il ne s'agit que de désépaissir légèrement vos sourcils à leur sommet. N'ayez crainte, les poils repousseront, je vous assure. »

L'assurance de Retsu Unohana n'y fait rien. Au contraire, l'intensité de la force spirituelle émanant de l'aristocrate redouble. Les murs tremblent, quelques flacons explosent et projettent leur contenu partout à la ronde, d'autres se renversent et répandent avec fracas liquides et crèmes sur le sol... Le chariot que vient d'amener Isane commence à rouler sous la pression infernale, et il est repoussé inexorablement contre le mur. Isane se recule, gênée, peinant à respirer. Yachiru, aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau à la fois dans le chambard provoqué et dans la puissante démonstration de force, rit aux éclats en retenant à deux mains le chariot voyageur.

« Oh là là, il est pas content, Bya-kun !  
— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! tonne Retsu. Capitaine, si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous immobilise ! Je vous préférerais volontaire, mais je n'hésiterai pas à recourir à des moyens moins qu'agréables pour obtenir votre collaboration.  
— Je suis calme, riposte Byakuya. Je n'ai simplement pas l'intention de me laisser défigurer sans rien dire. »

Retsu soupire.

« Très bien. Isane ? Appelle Soi Fon. »

Byakuya se remémore l'humiliation ressentie à la prise de mesures de son costume et tente de se maîtriser.

« Je suis venu comme demandé, et je ne m'oppose point à ce que vous faites. Il n'y a aucune raison de faire venir cette fu... de faire venir la responsable du soutien logistique.  
— Il m'est impossible d'entreprendre quoi quoi ce soit tant que vous ne vous contrôlez pas mieux. Regardez donc autour de vous. »

Notant le grabuge occasionné, Byakuya se rend compte du bien-fondé du problème. Désespérément, il inspire ; il expire ; et cherche à se calmer. Ses efforts sont apparents mais catastrophiquement vains. Retsu le prend en pitié.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous garantis que vous ne vous apercevrez guère du changement. Le dessin de vos sourcils sera simplement plus net, et vous pourrez les froncez à loisir sans aucune gêne, je vous assure, le raisonne-t-elle, avec un brin d'humour. Nous n'allons que tracer un arc au crayon pour adoucir votre expression. C'est tout à fait éphémère. Une lotion démaquillante, et il n'y paraîtra plus.  
— A-Au crayon ?  
— Oui. Ce sera comme votre costume. La représentation terminée, vous pourrez ôter votre maquillage et retrouver votre visage sévère comme vous l'aimez.  
— T-Très bien. Veuillez procéder. »

Les deux jeunes femmes attendent l'accalmie sans noter d'un iota la baisse de l'énergie spirituelle continuant de se répandre dans la pièce.

« Capitaine ! rappelle à l'ordre Retsu.  
— Bya-kun va pas y arriver ? s'inquiète Yachiru qui piétine d'impatience d'assister à la transformation de son capitaine favori – après Ken-chan, bien sûr  
— Peut-être un peu d'aide serait-elle la bienvenue, réfléchit Retsu.  
— À quoi pensez-vous, capitaine ? demande la vice-capitaine.  
— À Renji. »

Immédiatement, la tension diminue sensiblement. Les deux femmes se regardent, et Isane hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

« Je vois. Mais, il s'occupe du nettoyage de l'entre-deux-mondes...  
— Demande à Ichigo de le remplacer.  
— Kurosaki-kun ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas, capitaine, il ne fait pas partie des armées royales !  
— C'est un cas de force majeur, Isane. Je suis sûre qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à nous prêter main-forte. Et puis Renji a sûrement presque terminé.  
— Tout de même, il vaudrait mieux envoyer un engagé.  
— Je serais d'accord avec toi, mais il va être délicat de trouver un remplaçant à la dernière minute.  
— Mais le nettoyage de l'entre-deux-monde est la responsabilité du Gotei...  
— Allons, Isane, nous pouvons bien nous permettre un petit écart dans le règlement. C'est pour le bien de la pièce, après tout. Ichigo est disponible, il est dur à la tâche, c'est le candidat idéal ; alors que nos divisions sont débordées, avec toutes leurs activités annexes... Et puis, il s'est lui-même proposé de nous aider. »

Isane est convaincue. _On le serait à moins_ , se dit Byakuya, apaisé à présent qu'il sait que Renji va venir à son secours. _C'est une manipulation digne de la plus habile des manœuvres de grand-père devant le haut-conseil ! Et elle s'est bien gardée de préciser que si nous sommes débordés, c'est à cause de cette fichue pièce !_ L'aristocrate s'aperçoit avec confusion que si son vocabulaire perd de son policé dans le secret de ses pensées, peut-être est-ce le signe qu'il ne s'est pas calmé autant qu'il l'espère.

Entre temps, Isane est partie, et Retsu revient avec un nouveau supplice :

« Laissons pour plus tard l'épilation de vos sourcils. Je vais commencer l'application du fond de teint... »

Une nouvelle bouffée spirituelle s'évade du pauvre capitaine. Retsu lève les yeux au ciel et se demande comment elle arrivera jamais à amener le sujet du mascara, du contour de l'œil et du fard à paupière.

 **x-x-x**

Lorsque Renji arrive à la quatrième division, Kenpachi a terminé depuis longtemps ses essayages. Il est reparti, lassé d'attendre l'apparition de la reine Kuchiki. Par contre, Uryû a préféré patienter dehors, plutôt que dans la pièce où tout se passe. Orihime est là aussi. Renji les retrouve tous les deux faisant les cent pas dans le couloir en face de la porte.

« Abarai-kun !  
— Dépêche-toi, ça n'a pas l'air de se passer sans mal... »

Renji n'a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. L'atmosphère est envahie d'une vibration caractéristique de l'état d'énervement de son capitaine. Il entre.

 **x-x-x**

« Renji ! », s'exclame aussitôt Byakuya d'un cri chargé de soulagement, à peine l'image reflétée de son vice-capitaine franchissant le seuil lui apparaît-elle par le truchement du miroir.

Renvoyés par la glace qui lui fait face, les yeux de Byakuya jettent des éclairs angoissés que Renji ne manque pas de remarquer. Il note également la nouvelle coiffure, et réserve son sentiment pour plus tard parce que Retsu approche une houppe à poudrer près de la joue de son amant, et Byakuya se replie autant qu'il le peut, le dos plaqué contre le dossier de son fauteuil, avec l'air misérable d'un animal pris au piège. Il décide aussitôt qu'il n'aime pas cet air là, et l'amusement qu'il pourrait éprouver alors qu'on a requis sa présence d'urgence pour faciliter le maquillage de son capitaine s'évanouit comme par enchantement.

« Ah, Renji ! s'exclame à son tour Retsu. Il était temps, je perds patience. Ça va bientôt faire une heure que j'essaie en vain de convaincre ton capitaine de se laisser maquiller ! Impossible de le poudrer, ni de poser le rouge à lèvre ou le fard à joue sans risquer le carnage parmi les produits de beauté, et je ne parle même pas du maquillage des yeux ! »

Renji, d'un seul coup d'œil, prend note des divers pots fracassés et des flacons au contenu irrémédiablement répandu sur le sol. Il rejoint Byakuya en deux pas, tout en assurant :

« Donnez-nous une minute, capitaine. »

Bien qu'elle doute que soixante secondes suffiront là où une heure de patience a échoué, Retsu se recule et laisse le champ libre à l'homme qui, elle l'espère, sauvera la séance de maquillage de la catastrophe.

 **x-x-x**

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

Byakuya regarde Renji comme s'il était un parfait imbécile.

« Si mal que ça ? »

Toujours le même regard accompagné d'une lueur d'irritation. Renji connaît bien ce mutisme obstiné. Lorsque le silence devient le mode d'expression du noble seigneur, c'est le signe que les choses vont si mal que la raison devrait en être évidente pour tous, et donc le capitaine ne daigne pas en parler.

« Byakuya, tu veux abandonner ? », demande Renji, très sérieusement.

Le cher visage s'éclaire d'une lueur d'espoir... _Le puis-je ?_ puis s'assombrit. Byakuya baisse la tête.

« Non », reconnaît-il, abattu.

Gentiment, Renji déplace le fauteuil pour libérer un espace dans lequel il peut se glisser. Assis sur le rebord de la table, il saisit les mains de Byakuya entre les siennes.

« Byakuya, regarde-moi. »

Les mains de Renji sont chaudes. Elles enveloppent les siennes. Alors Byakuya relève la tête.

« Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais te raconter tout ce qui me passe par la tête, et tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas oublier cette fichue glace et ton reflet dedans. Tu ne vas regarder que moi, tu ne vas entendre que moi. Et en peu de temps, le capitaine Unohana aura terminé, et nous pourrons rentrer à la maison. D'accord ? »

Écouter Renji et ne regarder que lui ? Il peut le faire. Il a toujours pu le faire. Même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un capitaine pour qui seules la vertu et l'honneur comptaient à tel point qu'il n'accordait d'importance qu'à l'apparence des choses, même lorsque son vice-capitaine n'était qu'un officier imbu de lui-même qui ne connaissait que la façade que lui, Byakuya, montrait à tous. Renji a toujours su lui parler et l'obliger à l'écouter. Byakuya n'a jamais pu faire autrement que de le regarder. Écouter Renji et ne regarder que lui ? Il peut le faire. Il informe de son consentement en hochant doucement la tête.

Renji fait un signe du menton à Retsu, l'informant qu'elle peut approcher, et débute sans attendre la première d'une série d'anecdotes :

« Quand j'étais pas plus grand que Yachiru, j'ai connu un garçon qui jetait les pierres dans la rivière comme personne. Il fallait voir ça ! Il lançait sa pierre, et elle traversait carrément la rivière jusqu'à l'autre rive. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six.. jusqu'à douze ricochets, il pouvait lui faire faire ! Ça me mettait dans une de ces rognes ! Parce que moi, ma pierre coulait direct... »

L'atmosphère tranquille du début est revenue dans la pièce dès que Renji a pris les mains de son capitaine dans les siennes. Retsu a haussé un sourcil étonné. À présent, satisfaite, elle s'affaire sereinement en chuchotant à Isane ses directives. Yachiru a installé son tabouret près de Renji. Assise, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton entre les mains, elle l'écoute, des étoiles pleins les yeux : elle adore les histoires, même celles qui n'ont ni queue ni tête.

Le corps de Renji bloque complètement l'accès à la glace. Byakuya, s'il le voulait, ne pourrait s'y voir. Mais il garde les yeux sur le visage penché sur lui et ne désire voir rien d'autre. Ses mains sont toujours prises dans les siennes, et Byakuya se sent protégé. Parfois, un geste de Retsu traverse son champ de vision, mais Renji attire toujours son attention sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans jamais cesser de parler.  
Il peut resserrer tout simplement ses doigts sur les siens, ou bien son pouce caresse l'intérieur de sa paume, ou il le presse plus vigoureusement sur cet endroit si sensible au creux de son poignet. Il lui arrive aussi de mettre dans sa voix une tonalité plus suave... et le papillonnement ému que Byakuya ressent en son centre s'intensifie et lui fait tout oublier.

Les sourcils de Byakuya sont épilés sans qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment.

« … Alors juste à ce moment-là, Hisagi-san, qui n'était au courant de rien du tout, se pointe ! Kira et moi, on s'est regardés et... »

Byakuya est poudré. Ces sourcils sont redessinés.

« … Tu peux pas imaginer comme j'étais fier. C'était la première fois que ça se produisait, et j'avais l'impression que j'allais pouvoir conquérir le monde ! J'étais rudement jeune, faut te dire... »

Le fard à joue est déposé.

« … En même temps, je pouvais pas lui en vouloir : c'était pas de sa faute, à ce type. Mais rien à faire, j'arrivais pas à oublier... »

Ses paupières sont fardées.

« … Alors j'ai pensé : si on incluait quelques gars expérimentés dans l'entraînement des plus jeunes, ça pourrait les motiver, non ? À mon avis, ça serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. Il y en a qui sont trop sûr d'eux. Un de ces quatre... »

Mascara et khôl sont appliqués avec légèreté.

« … J'ai bien essayé d'utiliser un assouplissant, mais j'oublie toujours d'en acheter alors... »

Les lèvres de Byakuya se parent de la plus jolie des couleurs. Et Renji se tait...

Acte 17 : **fin**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce donc qui fait se taire ainsi Renji ? Vous le saurez en lisant le lisant le chapitre suivant : " **Coiffure et maquillage : Renji rencontre la reine** ", dès demain !


	20. Coiff et maq : Renji rencontre la reine

**Acte 20 : Coiffure et maquillage : Renji rencontre la reine**

Tout le temps qu'a duré la séance, Renji s'est efforcé de ne pas considérer l'aspect changeant de Byakuya. Il s'est évertué à capter son attention, il a fixé ses yeux sur les siens. Mais il n'est qu'un homme, après tout, et un homme amoureux. Alors, tout en racontant les mille et une anecdotes qui font de sa vie un cadre sans pareil, il a regardé et tu ses pensées.

Il a observé l'expression de Byakuya s'adoucir alors qu'il lui parle, et comment ses sourcils forment à présent un arc joliment dessiné qui le rajeunit ; comment, lorsque ses joues ont été rosées, la pâleur native de son teint, rehaussée par la poudre de riz, vient illuminer son visage ; et lorsque ses paupières ont été fardées, comment cette once de couleur parvient à tempérer cet éclat et lui restituer un air de maturité... Mais lorsque le rouge à lèvres s'ajoute à l'ensemble, il se tait parce qu'il ne peut plus se distancer de la magie qui s'opère devant lui.  
Peut-être est-ce la coiffure aussi ? Ces perles fines délicatement imbriquées dans sa chevelure, ces longues mèches ramenées devant son épaule, qui bouclent gracieusement et viennent caresser son cou... Les traits fins de son visage se prêtent avec naturel à cette féminité. C'est déstabilisant, et en même temps irrésistiblement attirant...

Byakuya s'interroge sur la raison de son silence soudain. Et parce que la sensation sur ses lèvres lui est étrangère, il les entrouvre inconsciemment, et cet air d'étonnement qu'il prend achève d'ensorceler Renji.  
Comment le jeune lieutenant amoureux résisterait-il à ces lèvres dont il connaît si parfaitement la saveur, dont la texture et la douceur lui sont si familières, et qui offrent maintenant un attrait qui lui est inconnu ? Ces lèvres peintes, dont le bordeaux suit parfaitement le charnu, dessine l'ourlet, et s'ouvrent sur une moue déconcertée absolument tentante ?

Toute raison fuit Renji, qui va pour les embrasser.

« Oooh, Renji est tombé amoureux de la reine ! fait Yachiru.  
— Il faut avouer que l'effet est saisissant. À ce point, c'est inattendu, fait Isane.  
— Mazette ! Nous avons accompli là un prodige », fait Retsu.

Renji se fige net à trois centimètres du but. Un ange passe. Byakuya, jusqu'alors diverti de sa transformation grâce à son amant, revient de sa surprise et analyse froidement la situation. En toute vraisemblance, la remarque de Yachiru indique que le geste de Renji peut passer pour l'égarement passager d'un lieutenant confronté à la version féminine de son capitaine. Cependant, il est temps de mettre un terme à cette confusion.

« Renji, pourrais-tu te pousser, s'il-te-plaît, et me laisser constater par moi-même l'ampleur des dommages ? », réclame-t-il, de façon aussi détachée qu'il le peut.

 **x-x-x**

Quelques moments plus tard, l'effervescence la plus insolite à laquelle il ait jamais assisté règne autour de Byakuya,

Orihime s'exclame, félicite, s'enchante, et couvre l'ambiance de son bavardage excité.

« Kuchiki-san, vous allez être la reine du spectacle ! …Ah ah ! C'est le cas de le dire... »

Uryû décide que la robe qu'il a prévue pour lui n'est pas à la hauteur et, pris d'inspiration, sort son carnet de croquis. Assis sur le tabouret de Yachiru, levant de façon intermittente le nez pour l'inspecter minutieusement, il dessine à grands traits rapides.

« Ne bougez pas, seigneur Kuchiki, je voudrais capter la féminité qui se dégage de... Ah, malheur ! Voilà que vous plissez le front... »

Penchée sur l'épaule du couturier en herbe, Isane, cumulant la fonction d'assistante coiffeuse et d'aide-couturière, commente alors que celui-ci crayonne :

« Oh, je vois : un dégagé plus marqué du corsage.  
— Oui, la nuque est si délicate... Il serait dommage de ne pas la mettre en valeur. Avec ses cheveux revenant sur le devant... Là, comme cela.  
— Effectivement, c'est très bien. Le contraste sur la peau sera...  
— Tout à fait. Et il faudrait trouver un bijou qui viendrait... voilà, comme ceci, cela évitera de trop s'appesantir sur l'absence de renflement du bustier.  
— Eh oui, on en oublierait presque que c'est un homme lorsqu'on ne s'attache qu'au visage...»

Byakuya, les yeux fixés sur son reflet, est désolé de convenir, qu'effectivement, ses traits ne gardent plus un soupçon de virilité. Il n'arrive même plus à froncer convenablement les sourcils. _Cette femme est une sorcière !_ _Elle m'a pourtant assuré du contraire._ Au lieu de se dresser avec autorité, ses sourcils s'écartent avec ahurissement ! Comment survivra-t-il à cette humiliation ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Le voilà coiffé, maquillé, telle une femme, et en toute crédibilité, qui plus est !

Et Renji ? Renji est silencieux mais semble impatient. Depuis qu'il s'est éloigné, il marche de long en large, subjugué et... avide. Oui, avide est bien le mot qu'il faut, décide Byakuya. _Le_ _gredin_ _me désire en femme !  
_ Byakuya est bien trop perturbé pour analyser plus loin cette réaction imprévue de Renji à la féminisation de son aspect. D'autant plus qu'il n'aime guère la façon dont le capitaine de la quatrième division dirige son attention sur lui. Elle est la plus calme de tous, mais la plus dangereuse. La retraite s'impose.

« Puisque nous en avons terminé avec cet essai, veuillez procéder au démaquillage, Unohana taichô, exige-t-il.  
— Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Kuchiki taichô », a t-elle l'affront de répondre.

Pour le coup, il parvient parfaitement à froncer les sourcils, même si l'effet est singulièrement dérangeant sur sa nouvelle figure...

« Plaît-il ?  
— Il serait bon que vous vous habituiez à être maquillé. Voilà ce que nous allons faire : je vais vous confier quelques lotions démaquillantes, et Renji vous enlèvera tout ça une fois que vous serez rentré chez vous.  
— Quoi ? C'est absolument hors de question ! Je ne traverserai point tout le Seireitei ainsi... ainsi grimé !  
— Si vous n'aviez pas fait tant de difficultés, je serais prête à vous suivre, mais le fait est...  
— Enfin, tout le monde va me voir !  
— C'est le but recherché. Sinon, que va-t-il se passer lorsque vous monterez sur scène, maquillé et costumé pour la première fois ? Non, le plus raisonnable est de vous habituer en douceur à l'idée d'un public.  
— Votre idée de douceur ne rejoint point la mienne !  
— Renji, veux-tu... ? »

Le toupet de cette femme ne connaît pas de borne ! Byakuya doit souffrir d'être ignoré, et assiste ensuite à la trahison de Renji. Retsu remet dans les mains de son officier une corbeille dans laquelle se trouvent lotions et boules de coton. Non seulement il l'accepte mais encore il lui adresse un sourire... un sourire que Byakuya connaît bien. Le coquin est avide, il en est certain !

« Voilà », fait Retsu en claquant des mains, le sentiment du devoir accompli. « À présent, veuillez quitter les lieux. Nous avons du rangement à faire. Allez, ouste ! Filez ! »

En deux minutes, tout le monde a quitté la pièce, hormis la coiffeuse et ses assistantes.

 **x-x-x**

Byakuya et Renji cheminent sur le trajet qui mène de la quatrième division au manoir Kuchiki. Enfin, cheminer est une façon de parler. Byakuya marche à grandes enjambées le plus vite qu'il peut sans courir, et Renji trottine derrière, en le hélant sans arrêt afin qu'il ralentisse – il faut dire qu'il a passé une bonne partie de la journée à faire le ménage dans l'entre-deux-mondes. Mais si Byakuya a jamais été déterminé à ne pas faire quelque chose, c'est bien de ralentir en ce moment présent...

La sortie de l'hôpital s'est passée sans histoire. L'agitation habituelle des lieux a contribué à empêcher quiconque de trop s'intéresser à lui et à son nouvel aspect. Si sa tête est baissée avec résignation alors que d'ordinaire elle est dressée fièrement, s'il recherche l'ombre des murs au lieu de circuler sereinement, nul n'en fait la remarque.

Toutefois, être laissé à sa propre commisération serait trop demander. Dès qu'ils rejoignent la tranquillité d'une ruelle, Renji commence à bougonner :

« Byakuya, attends ! Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ça... Byakuya... Mais attends !... Attends, je te dis ! Ça te ressemble pas, d'aller à une allure pareille... »

Byakuya se raidit, mais n'en continue pas moins son rythme acharné. Renji insiste :

« Normalement, tu avances sans te préoccuper de personne. »

Byakuya sent l'énervement monter. _Normalement ?_ _Qu'y-a-t-il de normal dans ma situation ?_ Et il s'empresse d'éclairer Renji sur le ridicule de ses assertions, sans daigner tourner la tête.

« Normalement, je ne suis pas maquillé comme une femme ! »

Renji tente de le rattraper, échoue et enchaîne, essoufflé :

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu es toujours toi, non ? Soit une femme fière, au lieu d'être un homme anéanti ! »

Le rythme rapide de Byakuya se brise un instant, pour reprendre de plus belle. Sans s'en apercevoir, il marche le menton levé, convenablement indigné.

« Alors maintenant, je ne te plais plus ! Je suis un homme anéanti !? »

Stupéfait, c'est au tour de Renji de stopper, le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe. Byakuya est en colère, réalise-t-il. Son port de tête a changé. Dans la bousculade de la course, quelques longues mèches ont basculé, et leurs boucles tressautent dans son dos contre le pan de son écharpe.

« Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'est... Ah, faut toujours que t'exagères ! », continue-t-il, en reprenant la cadence infernale derrière son capitaine, « Et d'où tu sors l'idée stupide que tu ne me plais plus ?  
— Tout à l'heure, quand tu as failli m'embrasser... Tu ne me regardais pas comme si j'étais un homme anéanti mais comme si je te plaisais !  
— Tout à l'heure, tu avais une expression étonnée, pas défaite, et Unohana taichô venait de terminer de te maquiller. J'étais surpris, agréablement surpris, et c'était très attirant... alors que maintenant... »

Comme Renji tarde à finir sa phrase, Byakuya s'arrête et se retourne, certain de voir la répulsion sur son visage. Or, Renji l'a imité. À quelques pas de lui, son amant le contemple comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, l'émerveillement dans le regard.

« … alors que maintenant t'es bien près de me foudroyer sur place, et tu es encore plus beau que tout à l'heure. Tu n'es pas fait pour baisser la tête, Byakuya. »

De fait, Byakuya se sent mieux. Renji l'a mis en colère – ou plutôt, il s'est énervé contre lui. Il en a oublié de se prendre en pitié. C'est là qu'il réalise que Renji a raison, que quelque soit son apparence, à l'intérieur, il est lui, le seigneur Kuchiki. Il est celui qui subit un calvaire pour le bien de la Soul Society. Alors ce rôle et ses à-côtés n'ont pas à lui plaire, mais il n'a pas à en avoir honte non plus. _Il faudrait que j'arrête de passer mes nerfs sur Renji_ , pense-t-il aussitôt.  
Ses yeux cessent de jeter des éclairs, il baisse les paupières et salue légèrement, en signe d'amende honorable, puis il pivote sur lui-même avec superbe, et reprend sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Renji secoue la tête, éberlué par le changement radical d'attitude de son capitaine. Avec retard, il le poursuit, le sourire aux lèvres, ravi de voir le retour de son attitude familière d'aristocrate sûr de lui-même et de sa supériorité sur le commun des mortels.  
Chemin faisant, il se demande si Byakuya a conscience de l'effet qu'il fait ainsi, précédé d'un orgueil sans égal, coiffé et maquillé en femme. Car il possède une allure véritablement royale, digne d'une reine de France, et attire les regards.

Acte 20 : **Fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre, c'est : "La traversée du Seireitei" :D. Mais je ne pourrais pas le publier demain. À vendredi, donc !


	21. La traversée du Seireitei

**Acte 21 : La traversée du Seireitei**

Suite à la prise de conscience qu'il n'a pas à se sentir déprécié alors que ce qui lui arrive n'est que la conséquence de l'accomplissement de son devoir – quel que soit la nature de ce devoir – Byakuya marche à présent le pas vif et fier. Son rythme est toujours rapide, car ce n'est pas parce qu'il a retrouvé son orgueil de capitaine et noble Kuchiki qu'il lui plaît pour autant de paraître ainsi en public. Pourtant, quelque chose le turlupine. Et plus il y pense, plus son pas ralentit.

« Renji...  
— Quoi ? interroge Renji, une fois parvenu à son niveau.  
— Qu'est-ce qui te plaît en moi, maquillé et coiffé de la sorte ?  
— Eh bien, c'est différent. Nouveau... Ça pimente les choses.  
— Ça pimente les choses ? Mon véritable visage t'ennuierait-il que tu lui préfères cet aspect féminin ? constate Byakuya, amèrement.  
— Quoi ?! Mais non ! Raah, je... je sais plus comment te parler. Tu pervertis tout ce que je dis. C'est... c'est comme quand je relâche mes cheveux. Tu vois ? Tu dis que je ne le fais pas assez souvent, mais c'est pas bien pratique, même pour dormir. Alors, les rares fois où ça arrive, tu me regardes, et il y a cette lueur dans tes yeux, comme si tu voulais m'attraper... Tu comprends ?  
— Oui, dit Byakuya, avec un brin d'amusement, "ça pimente les choses".  
— Voilà ! »

En s'exclamant, Renji regarde Byakuya. Égal à lui-même, le noble capitaine ne tourne pas la tête vers lui, mais Renji est saisi par la vue de son visage. Cette façon de fixer le regard droit devant, comme si rien ne pouvait le perturber, est familière et contribue à sa majesté. Néanmoins, une expression sincère se dessine sur son profil, une expression qui répond de l'intérieur à ses traits artificiellement adoucis. Renji est certain qu'il n'est pas conscient de l'effet du maquillage sur lui.  
Byakuya, apaisé, réagit comme si derrière les fards et la poudre de riz, il pouvait se permettre de montrer au grand jour une délicatesse qui se refusait à paraître jusqu'ici... Le cœur de Renji se met à palpiter d'émotion. Non seulement Byakuya va faire sensation sur scène, mais ce rôle est peut-être une aubaine pour guérir son amant de sa froideur affichée.

 **x-x-x**

Toujours à vive allure, Renji et Byakuya cheminent. Ils sont côte à côte à présent. Les rues désertées se remplissent au fur et à mesure que le service des Shinigamis s'achève dans leurs divisions. Tous les regards convergent vers Byakuya. Comme d'habitude, pourrait se dire Renji. Mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Les yeux des passants reflètent d'abord l'admiration, ce qui ne serait pas nouveau si cette impression n'était accompagnée d'une question, brûlante dans leurs regards : _Qui est cette beauté avec le vice-capitaine de la sixième division ?_ Puis l'étonnement rejoint l'admiration lorsque les curieux prennent en compte le haori blanc et songent qu'une nouvelle femme capitaine a peut-être rejoint les rangs du Gotei ; juste avant qu'ils ne reconnaissent enfin l'identité de ce capitaine et ne s'exclament de stupéfaction.  
Bientôt, les plus courageux des badauds s'enhardissent, oubliant sous les traits féminins le caractère inabordable du célèbre capitaine de la sixième division. Et rapidement, quelques uns vont jusqu'à l'interpeller, au point qu'ils se voient obligés de s'arrêter.

Amusé, Renji observe les nouvelles dispositions de son amant l'influencer dans sa manière de gérer la situation. Les premiers à venir lui parler sans détour, remarque-t-il, sont des connaissances éloignées, Shinigamis de familles nobles, proches des Kuchiki, ou anciennes connaissances, du temps où Byakuya n'était qu'un simple officier dans la treizième division.

« Capitaine Kuchiki, félicitation pour votre rôle !  
— Vous sortez de la séance de maquillage ? C'est plutôt réussi. Vous allez faire un tabac !  
— Si j'osais...  
— Vas-y donc, Sachiko ! Le capitaine Kuchiki n'aurait pas gardé son maquillage si ça le dérangeait, n'est-ce-pas ?  
— Alors... me feriez-vous la faveur de me laisser vous prendre en photo ? déclare la jeune femme rougissante.  
— Et vous feriez de moi la plus fière des femmes si j'étais la première à obtenir votre autographe », assure une autre, avec toute l'aplomb qu'apporte l'âge et l'expérience.

Bientôt, suivant leur exemple, un petit groupe se forme. Tous acclament et réclament, et dans le chahut, Renji se retrouve insensiblement éloigné de la vedette du moment, jusqu'à être repoussé hors de l'attroupement.  
Il n'a donc pas l'occasion d'admirer plus longtemps la réaction de son capitaine, ni à cette célébrité d'un autre genre, ni à cette façon de l'approcher que personne, en temps normal, n'oserait se permettre, d'autant plus qu'il est soudain apostrophé par Shûhei, qui surgit du coin de la rue d'un pas pressé.  
Le jeune officier est encombré d'un appareil photo et d'une sacoche, panoplie inhabituelle chez un Shinigami mais qui ne le quitte plus guère ces derniers jours...

« Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais de corvée dans l'entre-deux-mondes.  
— J'y étais mais je suis revenu pour aider le capitaine. Là, je le raccompagne chez lui.  
— Oh non, la séance de maquillage est terminée ? Je reviens du nouveau théâtre, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu et j'ai raté aussi celle du capitaine Zaraki !  
— Y a rien de perdu. Regarde, Byakuya est là, maquillage et tout... Enfin, si tu peux l'atteindre, parce que...  
— C'est à cause de lui tout ce monde ? J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venu voir.  
— Tu t'es complètement fait à ton rôle de journaliste, on dirait, se marre Renji.  
— Par la force des choses, crois-moi... Mais, on devrait peut-être... »

Comme une traînée de poudre, la rumeur s'est répandue dans les rues avoisinantes. En l'espace de leur court échange, d'autres Shinigamis se sont assemblés autour de Byakuya, de plus en plus nombreux.  
Depuis quelques jours, la pièce est sur toutes les lèvres dans les divisions, et bien avant la distribution des premières actes, le rôle d'Anne d'Autriche était celui qui attisait la curiosité de tous. L'apparition du capitaine Kuchiki dans son maquillage est une aubaine qu'aucun ne veut manquer.

Alarmé par l'ampleur du rassemblement, Renji confie sans crier gare la corbeille de produits démaquillants à son ami, avant d'entreprendre de franchir la foule, en poussant des « laissez passer ! » et en jouant des coudes. Shûhei, un instant interloqué par le contenu du colis, hausse les épaules et range le tout dans sa sacoche, remettant les questions à plus tard. Puis il se fait fort de rejoindre Renji. À eux deux, ils parviennent jusqu'à Byakuya, pris au piège par l'excitation des plus jeunes et la curiosité des plus anciens.

« Renji, souffle le capitaine de la sixième division, soulagé, il s'en faut de peu que je ne perde mon calme. »

Les fluctuations de l'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya commencent à peine à se montrer. Il se maîtrise remarquablement bien. Cependant, la situation est précaire, s'avise Renji. Byakuya est gêné par la proximité et ne sait pas de quelle façon réagir autrement que dans un coup d'éclat qui causerait de sévères dommages parmi les plus inexpérimentés. Or il en est conscient et se contrôle. Que de progrès, se réjouit Renji.

« Je n'ose les repousser avec plus de véhémence, explique Byakuya. Ils n'ont aucune mauvaise intention...  
— Tout va bien, Byakuya, Hisagi-san et moi, on va te sortir de là. N'est-ce pas, Hisagi-san ? »

Étonné par le manque de réaction de son camarade, Renji se tourne vers lui. Shûhei, les yeux fixés sur le visage aristocratique, s'est fait attraper par la beauté féminine du capitaine. Il reste bouche bée, l'incrédulité inscrite sur chacun de ses traits. Ce que voyant, Renji lui donne un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

« N'est-ce-pas, Hisagi-san ?!  
— Hein ? Euh... Oui, bouger d'ici. Ça va être moins facile à faire qu'à dire. »

Tous les deux évaluent l'obstacle à franchir, tandis que Byakuya essaie avec persévérance d'inciter les plus proches à se reculer : « Votre intérêt est flatteur, quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps... ». Ses manières polies sont vaines. La foule se presse, compacte, autour d'eux.

« Shunpo ? fait Shûhei.  
— Dans cette foule ?! riposte Renji.  
— Je ne me risquerai point à un exercice aussi délicat. Je suis affligé de l'avouer, mais je peine déjà à conserver la stabilité de ma pression spirituelle », seconde Byakuya.

Renji ne se sent pas du tout capable d'exécuter un shunpo si parfait qu'il puisse se mouvoir à une vitesse pareille dans un espace aussi peuplé, sans traverser le corps d'une pauvre âme à cause d'un mouvement mal calculé. Byakuya est clairement perturbé ce qui l'empêche d'envisager un résultat différent à une manœuvre aussi risquée. Mais Shûhei est un génie dans son genre.

« Je guide ; vous suivez », déclare-t-il avec assurance à ses deux compagnons éberlués.

D'un geste preste, il enlace la taille du lieutenant et du capitaine, et s'élance. Affolé, Renji se démène pour ne pas contrarier les brusques changements de direction, exécutés au quart de tour et de main de maître. Les têtes floues alternent dans un brouillard à donner le tournis. Mais Shûhei a le pas sûr. Enveloppant ses deux charges d'une énergie solide et fiable, il file comme le vent en profitant des vides aléatoires qui surgissent parfois entre les gens. Il stoppe devant l'un, pivote et repart dans le sens inverse ; se détourne de l'autre, bifurque et glisse vers le prochain... comme s'ils étaient un seul homme. Byakuya a fermé les yeux et se laisse emporter.  
En quelques zigzags, ils s'éloignent du cœur de la foule. La tension environnante se dissipe. Shûhei gagne la liberté du ciel et s'envole dans les hauteurs. Les toitures et les nuages défilent à leur tour, leurs images fuyantes s'accommodant un bref instant lorsqu'il reprend son élan d'un pied léger, pour disparaître aussitôt dans une traînée fugace. Et ils arrivent ainsi devant le porche de la propriété des Kuchiki.

« Woooaah ! » s'écrie Renji, sitôt que Shûhei le dépose en sécurité sur le sol.

Byakuya est le moins marqué par cette expérience grisante. En temps normal, il y aurait excellé également, mais ces jours derniers il apprend l'humilité, semble-t-il.

« Je ne sais comment te remercier de m'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas, vice-capitaine Hisagi », fait-il, avec la sincérité la plus grande.

Et Shûhei de profiter de suite de l'exceptionnelle humeur reconnaissante du noble Kuchiki.

« Justement, je peux vous prendre en photo ? C'est pour _La Gazette_ », demande-t-il, en montrant l'appareil photographique suspendu à son cou.

 **x-x-x**

La photo prise à l'endroit le plus romantique du parc de la résidence – sur le pont enjambant l'étang devant la façade ouest du manoir – Renji et Byakuya gagnent enfin la demeure. Ils n'ont pas fait un pas sous la galerie menant aux chambres qu'ils croisent le seigneur Ginrei, dont les visites se font très fréquentes, ces jours-ci.

« Birei ?! », appelle l'auguste vieillard, d'une voix déconcertée très inhabituelle.

Renji tourne la tête, s'attendant à voir venir une femme derrière eux. N'en voyant aucune, il interroge Byakuya :

« Qui est Birei ?  
— Byakuya ?! réalise Ginrei. Mon dieu, mon garçon, tu ressembles tellement à Birei au même âge !  
— Mais qui est Birei ? insiste Renji.  
— Ma grand-tante », répond Byakuya, avec résignation.

Ginrei regarde son petit-fils avec un air nostalgique. Son apparence actuelle lui rappelle des jours anciens, souvenirs heureux d'un autre temps et d'une jeunesse perdue.

« Ma sœur était belle comme un astre à cet âge, de cette beauté froide qui ensorcelle le cœur des hommes... Me croirais-tu si je te disais qu'elle faisait tourner les têtes ?  
— Grand-père, soupire Byakuya, pris au dépourvu par l'incidence imprévue de son rôle.  
— Mon garçon, nous nous devons de l'inviter à la première de cette pièce. Il faut qu'elle te voit ainsi.  
— Grand-père ! », s'écrie Byakuya, excédé.

Face à cette nouvelle calamité, il salue son aïeul, tourne les talons et le laisse à ses souvenirs, avant qu'un autre membre de sa famille ne l'intercepte sans qu'il ait eu une chance d'ôter son maquillage. Renji va pour le suivre lorsque Ginrei le retient.

« Abarai !  
— Seigneur Kuchiki ?  
— Byakuya a l'air... troublé.  
— Revenir ici ne s'est pas fait sans mal. »

Renji raconte leur mésaventure.

« Je vois. Tu fais honneur à ta mission, Abarai. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Byakuya.  
— Merci, seigneur Kuchiki. Je fais de mon mieux ! »

Ainsi invité par un représentant du haut-conseil du clan Kuchiki à rester près de leur chef, Renji court le rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il a une séance de démaquillage à s'occuper...

Acte 21 : **fin**

* * *

Pour la suite, je n'aurais de prêt que le début d'un chapitre, que je pourrais appeler " **Intermède nocturne** ". C'est une petite scène entre Renji et Byakuya, et personnellement, je trouve la scène mimi tout plein mais, c'est court... (de l'ordre du prologue).  
Pourtant, je peux la mettre en ligne dès demain si vous le désirez. Ou bien j'attends d'avoir fini la suite et je livre le tout dimanche, dans " **École buissonnière** ".

Si vous avez une préférence, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Sinon, je saute la publication de demain et vous dis à dimanche !


	22. Intermède nocturne

Impossible de résister aux « yeux de chaton implorants » *.*  
Donc voici la publication de ce soir. Que ton plaisir soit inversement proportionnel à la longueur de ce chapitre, Antarésia !

* * *

 **Acte 22 : Intermède nocturne**

Le lendemain et les jours suivants ne diffèrent pas des autres jours. La pièce est au centre des préoccupations de chacun. Les officiers sont débordés, entre leurs rôles ou leurs fonctions dans la préparation du spectacle, et leurs tâches de Shinigami. Le sommeil de Byakuya est agité, et au milieu de la troisième nuit, Byakuya se réveille en sursaut, le corps moite de sueur et le cœur battant.

« Bya..ya ? », marmonne une voix endormie à côté de lui.

La présence de Renji dans son lit n'est pas une surprise. Il est fort probable que ce dernier l'ait rejoint dans sa chambre dès que les lumières ont été éteintes dans le manoir, comme il le fait chaque soir. Ce qui est plus étrange, c'est que Byakuya n'en a pas le souvenir. Était-il donc si fatigué qu'il se soit endormi sitôt couché ?

« Byakuya ? répète Renji, un peu moins ensommeillé.  
— Ce n'est rien. Rendors-toi.  
— Un mauvais rêve ? Tu dors mal ces temps-ci. C'est à cause de ton rôle ?  
— Oui, soupire Byakuya, la main sur le cœur.  
— Tu veux raconter ?  
— J'étais sur la scène...  
— Et ?  
— J'étais vêtu d'une robe et... maquillé et... Grand-père et tante Birei étaient là et... je ne savais plus mon texte ! »

Depuis les brumes du sommeil, Renji relève enfin la tête et, au lieu de l'oreille attentive à ses malheurs que Byakuya espère trouver, il se met à rire doucement.

« T'étais sur scène, costumé en reine de France, et t'as fait un cauchemar parce que t'as peur de pas savoir ton texte ?! Toi, le gars le plus intelligent que je connaisse, à part peut-être Hisagi-san ? »

En l'espace d'une seule phrase, Renji trouve le moyen de modifier complètement la nature de ses préoccupations ! C'est une source continuelle d'étonnement, cette faculté qu'il a de prendre ses soucis à contre-pied. Mais Byakuya ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir. D'un, il n'apprécie pas vraiment de systématiquement faire rire Renji parce qu'il trouve ses réactions hilarantes depuis l'annonce de cette maudite pièce ; de deux, la fatigue peut expliquer qu'il soit désigné par sa bouche de ce terme vulgaire de "le gars"mais il n'a pas à l'aimer ; et de trois, que vient encore faire là le vice-capitaine Hisagi ?  
Incertain, Byakuya se réfugie dans l'habitude et fronce violemment des sourcils. Toujours somnolent, Renji plisse les yeux, cherchant à percer le mystère aristocratique.

« D'accord. J'ai dis quelque chose qui t'as énervé ? Excuse-moi. Je sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais il est bien trop tard pour se disputer. Ou trop tôt ? Quelle heure il est ?  
— Nous devons nous lever dans deux heures. »

La tête de Renji retombe sans force sur son oreiller.

« Arf, j'suis crevé », exhale-t-il.

Un regard sur son amant éreinté, et Byakuya lui pardonne ses gentilles moqueries, sa quasi-insolence et les irruptions intempestives de son ami journaliste dans leur conversations privées.

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Tu peux te rendormir, maintenant », incite-t-il affectueusement.

Avec un sentiment grandissant de tendresse qui l'étonne lui-même, Byakuya regarde Renji s'enfoncer dans le moelleux de son oreiller, soupirer d'aise, et l'entend marmotter, les yeux déjà fermés : « T'inquiète pas pour ton texte. Rukia et moi, on va te le faire répéter. »

Content d'être au centre des pensées de celui qu'il aime même dans l'engourdissement qui le gagne, Byakuya se rallonge et ramène la couette jusqu'au ras de son menton.

« Je ne vais jamais survivre à cette pièce », conclut-il, « mais au moins, cela me donne l'incomparable plaisir de garder Renji auprès de moi. »

Acte 22 : **fin**

* * *

À demain pour « **École buissonnière** »... où vous découvrirez la solution de Byakuya à ses problèmes !


	23. École buissonnière

**Acte 23 : École buissonnière**

Le lendemain, c'est avec la plus grande indifférence que Byakuya assiste, avec tous les membres de la troupe, à la seconde réunion du comité exécutif de la pièce.

Avant de venir, il a très logiquement analysé la situation. D'abord, ses essais de coiffure et maquillage sont déjà passés, donc il n'a pas à s'en soucier. Ensuite, il sait de source sûre que la fameuse robe n'est pas encore prête, donc impossible qu'on lui demande de l'essayer. Et pour finir, aux dernières nouvelles, le théâtre n'était pas terminé, donc les répétions ne peuvent pas encore commencer... Quoi qu'il se dise à cette séance, cela ne peut pas le concerner.  
D'autant plus qu'il estime avoir bien mérité ce répit, aussi court sera-t-il. Il a besoin de temps pour assimiler les différentes expériences auxquelles qu'il s'est trouvé confronté récemment : la crédibilité de son apparence de future reine, son vedettariat infortuné qui attire les foules, ou l'éventualité que ses proches soient invités à la première représentation de _L'affaire des ferrets de la reine,_ le tout vécu dans la même journée. S'y ajoute l'apprentissage de son texte... Non, aujourd'hui, a-t-il décidé, il prend un congé et refusera d'envisager tout ce qui a un rapport avec cette pièce.

Ainsi, alors que la présidente salue chacun et commence avec le premier ordre du jour, il se distance sciemment de l'assemblée, abaisse les paupières et s'enveloppe de son impassibilité habituelle. Le discours n'arrive plus que de façon intermittente à son oreille distraite, et il concentre son esprit sur d'autres sujets.  
Sur son bureau l'attendent des affaires autrement plus importantes. Par exemple, ce nouveau programme d'entraînement dont lui a parlé Renji quand... l'autre jour. L'idée est bonne, et il serait intéressant de la mettre en place. _Je lui en parlerai dès que nous serons rentrés à la division..._

« … chiki ? »

 _Renji paraissait un peu las, ce matin... J'ai le sommeil agité et je n'arrête pas de m'énerver... Est-ce que d'être constamment à mes côtés lui pèserait ? Non, j'en doute. Peut-être..._

« … Kuchiki ! »

… _Peut-être qu'il se fait du souci pour moi ? Ce serait bien son genre. Il prend tout à la légère, mais dans le fond..._

« Pst !Taichô ! »

 _Pourquoi Renji me tapote-t-il l'épaule ?_

« CAPITAINE KUCHIKI ! »

 _Qui ose hurler mon nom ainsi ?!_

Byakuya ouvre les paupières, tourne la tête, et s'avise alors que la présidente du comité exécutif essaie de lui parler, vraisemblablement depuis plusieurs secondes, s'il en croit son air impatient.

 _Allons bon, qu'est-ce donc ?_ soupire-t-il avec ostentation.

« Oui ? fait-il, sans remord de sa distraction.  
— Vous nous voyez tous honorés que vous daigniez enfin revenir parmi nous, Kuchiki taichô, réprimande Retsu Unohana. Je vous demandais où vous en étiez dans l'apprentissage de votre texte ?  
— Tout va bien, assure Byakuya, plus pour éloigner l'attention que par souci de la vérité.  
— Parfait. Vous êtes donc attendu dès demain pour la répétition de la première scène de l'acte I.  
— Attendu ? Où donc ?  
— Au théâtre, bien sûr.  
— Je n'étais point au courant qu'il fût terminé.  
— Il n'a pas besoin de l'être. »

Byakuya hausse les sourcils, entre perplexité et suspicion. La pauvre femme est en train de tout mélanger, considère-t-il froidement. _Ce n'est guère étonnant, à cumuler tant de responsabilités différentes_.

Rassuré d'avoir éclairci la confusion, et certain que cette histoire de répétition n'est qu'une invraisemblance, tout droit sortie d'un esprit surmené, il fait savoir que la conversation est terminée en reprenant sa posture initiale, et replonge son esprit dans les affaires de sa division.

Retsu, notant l'inattention insolite du capitaine, s'adresse directement à Renji :

« Ton capitaine n'a pas l'air d'être parmi nous, aujourd'hui.  
— Euh... Je n'en ai pas l'impression non plus, acquiesce Renji, amusé.  
— Peu importe, je compte sur toi pour lui expliquer. Passons à l'ordre du jour suivant... »

 _Il est grand temps de procéder à la rénovation des quartiers des soldats. Leur état se dégrade, surtout depuis que Renji et moi nous nous sommes affrontés. J'ai observé de vilaines lézardes sur les murs. J'en parlerai à Rikichi dès que possible. Il se mettra en contact avec la quatrième division. Il a noué des rapports étroits avec le septième siège... Hanatarô Yamada ? Oui, c'est bien son nom. Toujours est-il que depuis notre combat, je les voie souvent ensemble. Cela peut faciliter les choses. Oui, je vais demander à Rikichi de s'en charger. Cela m'évitera d'en référer moi-même au capitaine Unohana..._

« … chiki ?  
— Pst, taichô ! »

 _Encore ? Mais que me veulent-il ?_

« CAPITAINE KUCHIKI !  
— Je suis ici, Unohana taichô, il est inutile de crier.  
— Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Je disais donc, voyez-vous un inconvénient à l'établissement d'un corps de garde ?  
— Aucun. Renji est parfait. »

La stupéfaction fige le reste de l'assistance. La question qui vient en premier à chacun est : que vient faire Renji dans la décision de créer ou non un corps de garde ? Et tout de suite après, tous de se demander : en quoi ou pourquoi Renji serait-il _parfait_ ? Lequel Renji se met à rougir, à la fois de plaisir et d'embarras. Retsu, quant à elle, commence à s'inquiéter de l'état mental du capitaine.

« Renji ? tente-t-elle de confirmer auprès de Byakuya.  
— Oui.  
— Nous parlons bien de votre vice-capitaine, Renji Abarai ? insiste-t-elle, pour plus de sûreté.  
— Oui. »

Byakuya jette un œil critique vers la jeune femme. _Son discours est de moins en moins cohérent._ _Je devrais en parler au sôtaichô dès que possible. Il est évident que le stress induit par ses responsabilités de médecin en chef de nos armées n'est pas compatible avec ses fonctions dans cette pièce..._ Puis, estimant son intervention terminée, il retourne à ses pensées.

De son côté, Retsu examine aussi d'un œil suspicieux l'homme à l'esprit absent qui ne lui a répondu que du bout des lèvres et de façon décousue. De nouveau, elle s'adresse à Renji.

« Que veut-t-il dire ?  
— Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
— Il n'écoute absolument rien.  
— J'en ai bien peur.  
— Que lui arrive-t-il ?  
— Je ne suis pas sûr. Il a fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière... Mais il allait bien ce matin.  
— Un cauchemar ?  
— Oui, au sujet de la pièce. »

Immédiatement, le médecin en elle brusquement réveillé, Retsu évalue la situation sous un angle professionnel.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux reporter la répétition prévue demain... », réfléchit-elle.

Renji jette un regard spéculatif sur son capitaine au comportement incompréhensible. Celui-ci, mine fermée, paupières abaissées, ne s'intéresse clairement plus à ce qui se dit autour de lui. Quel est donc son problème ?

« Et puis quoi encore ! s'écrie Kenpachi. Y a pas de raison qu'il ait un traitement de faveur. Y a qu'à le mettre sur la scène direct, au contraire. On est des guerriers, pas des femmelettes ! »

Son intervention est suivie par un brouhaha général.

« Eh ! Au nom de toutes les femmes Shinigami, je proteste contre cette assertion sexiste ! s'exclame Rangiku.  
— Il n'en est pas moins vrai que Zaraki a raison, commente Tôshirô.  
— Taichô !  
— Matsumoto, laisse-moi m'expliquer avant de crier au scandale. Si Kuchiki a le trac, le meilleur remède, c'est de le confronter le plus vite possible à sa peur, déclare-t-il avec assurance.  
— Bon, que faisons-nous au sujet du corps de garde ? demande Soi Fon, ennuyée et pressée de finir la réunion.  
— Il n'a pas élevé d'argument contre, remarque Nanao.  
— Le mot exact qu'il a employé est "aucun", avant de déclarer que Renji était parfait, tient à préciser Shunsui à côté d'elle, absolument réjoui par la tournure des choses.  
— Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait bien compris la question, contredit Jûshirô, qui garde difficilement son sérieux.  
— Nii-sama... n'en revient pas Rukia.  
— Peut-être qu'il a confondu avec garde du corps ? », avance Yachiru.

Un Oh ! collectif s'élève de l'assemblée. L'explication a du sens. Yachiru, toute fière d'avoir trouvé son chemin dans les méandres intellectuels disparates de l'aristocrate, sautille de joie sur l'épaule de Kenpachi. Renji cache difficilement son sourire fier sous les regards inquisiteurs dont il est soudain l'objet. Seul Shûhei pourrait deviner pourquoi Byakuya a fait un tel amalgame.

« Byakuya t'a affecté à sa garde personnelle ? demande Jûshirô, l'amusement dans la voix.  
— Possible, fait Renji, essayant de paraître détaché.  
— Après tout pourquoi pas, accepte Retsu d'un ton léger. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter outre mesure de sa distraction. Sers-lui une camomille ce soir et veille à ce qu'il se couche tôt, Renji, et il n'y paraîtra plus. Et dis-lui qu'il peut apporter ses répliques à la première répétition. Cela le rassurera peut-être. Procédons au vote. Renji, tu voteras à la place de ton capitaine... »

 **x-x-x**

Dans la grande salle de la première division, l'assemblée se démantèle, excepté Byakuya, toujours immobile et silencieux. Renji lui tapote l'épaule.

« Pst ! Taichô.  
— Renji ?  
— La réunion est finie.  
— Ah, très bien, allons-y », déclare le capitaine avec satisfaction.

 **x-x-x**

Sur le chemin de la sixième division, Renji regarde, en essayant d'évaluer son état d'esprit, celui qui est tout à la fois son officier supérieur, un compagnon d'arme, son amant, et enfin, un homme au comportement le plus souvent énigmatique. Byakuya ne tarde pas à se rendre compte de ses nombreuses questions restées silencieuses.

« Renji ?  
— Oui ?  
— Je vois bien que tu te fais du souci pour moi, mais c'est inutile, je vais bien.  
— T'es certain de ça ? doute Renji.  
— Absolument. J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de m'accorder toute la journée d'aujourd'hui sans me préoccuper de cette pièce.  
— Tu as décidé ? fait Renji, peu convaincu que cette décision soit la preuve que tout va pour le mieux.  
— Oui. J'ai grand besoin de me détendre.  
— C'est vrai », ne peut que confirmer Renji.

Ils marchent tous les deux côte à côte en silence pendant quelques pas. Byakuya sent Renji toujours préoccupé, ce qui l'emplit de perplexité puisqu'il vient de le rassurer. Il insiste :

« Ainsi, tu le vois, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire : je sais parfaitement m'occuper de moi. Tu peux te relaxer, à présent, toi aussi. »

Renji sourit.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
— Tu as l'air fatigué, et je t'ai mené la vie dure, ces derniers jours.  
— Donc, tu prends congé de la pièce pour aujourd'hui ?  
— Oui.  
— C'est donc de cela qu'il s'agissait, à la réunion ?  
— De quoi parles-tu, Renji ? »

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Renji s'en aperçoit, mais quand Byakuya est persuadé d'avoir raison, il devient le plus obstiné des hommes et ne s'occupe de rien sauf de son propre avis. Il a les meilleures intentions du monde, mais cumulez cela avec une maladresse notable dans les interactions humaines, et vous obtenez parfois une situation pire que celle de départ. Renji secoue la tête, amusé, et entreprend de détruire les illusions de son capitaine :

« Euh, Byakuya, une journée de congé, c'est une bonne idée et tout ça, mais... tu aurais peut-être dû me mettre au courant, et le comité de la pièce aussi.  
— Et pourquoi donc ?  
— Euh, Byakuya, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.  
— Je t'écoute.  
— Alors, tout d'abord, essaye de garder ton calme. Demain... »

Acte 23 : **fin**

* * *

Le réveil va être dur :D

Vont suivre trois chapitres qui mèneront à la première répétition de Byakuya. Cela peut vous paraître long, mais j'ai besoin d'établir certaines bases, une ambiance, afin que l'effet soit le mieux possible pour cette première apparition sur la scène. J'agrémenterai le tout de petites anecdotes qui devraient ôter tout ennui... en tout cas, je l'espère. Ce sera également l'occasion de faire quelques zoom sur d'autres activités satellites du spectacle : les décors, la mise en scène...

À propos, un chapitre intitulé "Les interviews de Shûhei" suivra cette série sur la première répétition. Alors si jamais vous avez des questions sur le montage de la pièce, la pièce elle-même, ou sur les acteurs et autres collaborateurs, c'est le moment ou jamais de les poser : Shûhei se chargera de vous obtenir les réponses auprès des personnes adéquates :)

Il n'y aura pas de publication demain (désolée, Antarésia), car j'ai pris un peu de temps pour structurer un minimum la suite et suis en retard dans l'écriture. Je vous dis donc à mardi, pour le prochain chapitre intitulé : " **Le théâtre** ".


	24. Le théâtre

**Acte 24 : Le théâtre**

C'est une magnifique journée, au Seireitei. Une de ces journées où l'air est si transparent qu'il possède une saveur particulière et douce, où le ciel est si dégagé qu'il paraît impossible que des nuages puissent jamais s'y amonceler, où la fraîcheur véhiculée par la brise caresse et apaise... Or, cette journée est aussi celle qui voit débuter les répétitions de _L'affaire des ferrets de la reine_.

Byakuya et Renji marchent en direction du théâtre. Ils ont déjà franchi l'enceinte du Seireitei et cheminent dans les rues du premier district du Rukongai. Byakuya s'est remarquablement bien habitué à l'intérêt soutenu que lui accordent les passants. Même sous son apparence ordinaire, sa présence est remarquée en tant que capitaine, et son rôle dans la pièce lui confère une célébrité supplémentaire, entretenue par les éditions régulières de la Gazette.  
Étant donné que son indifférence habituelle n'a pas réussi à éloigner les indiscrets l'avant-veille, aujourd'hui, Byakuya use et abuse de son prestige.

Hélé par un jeune admirateur depuis l'autre côté de la rue, Byakuya adresse un signe de tête à l'audacieux tout en le balayant lentement du regard, de la tête aux pieds, puis il continue son chemin de son pas élégant et imperturbable. L'effet est redoutable. Être l'objet de l'attention intense d'une personne de si grande renommée fige la petite âme dans une stupéfaction fière et inquiète, vite transformée en joie. Renji n'a aucune peine à imaginer le gamin rentrer chez lui à toute allure, et raconter à sa mère comment l'un des plus puissants capitaines du Gotei s'est arrêté pour le saluer, lui, un humble garçon des rues !

Tout va donc pour le mieux. Seulement Renji s'inquiète. Et curieusement, plus Renji s'inquiète à sa place, plus Byakuya se tranquillise. Pour la énième fois, la fatidique question est posée : « Tu te rappelles de ton texte ? », et la réponse adéquate, avancée : « Oui, Renji ». Laquelle appelle aussitôt une demande de réassurance : « T'es sûr ? ». Ce à quoi Byakuya répond, avec une patience qu'il estime angélique, et l'espoir de clore le sujet une fois pour toutes :

« Absolument. Ce n'est guère un grand exploit intellectuel que de mémoriser quelque lignes, surtout quand elle sont toutes du même style : "Ah ! que faites-vous ici, duc ? Vous me perdez."... "Il ne faut point, Milord, partez, partez et ne revenez jamais."... "Duc, cher duc, partirez-vous si je vous accorde ce que vous demandez ?"... Franchement, je me demande ce qu'il est passé par la tête du capitaine Ukitake ! Est-ce qu'une reine de France se conduirait avec tant de frivolité ? »

Tout ce que Renji espère, c'est que Byakuya y mettra plus de sentiment qu'il ne vient de le faire, sinon la scène romantique tournera vite à la farce.

« Tu vas être sensationnel, Byakuya. Essaie juste d'y mettre un peu plus de sérieux. »

C'est un comble que Renji l'accuse de ne pas être suffisamment sérieux, se dit Byakuya. Hier, mis devant le fait accompli, il a fait fi de sa journée de congé et sagement appris ses répliques. Renji a spontanément offert de l'aider et... Effectivement, réflexion faite, il y a peut-être des raisons de s'inquiéter. La première scène de l'acte I est celle du fameux baiser avec le duc de Buckingham, et Renji a excellé dans ce rôle. Il faut comprendre par là qu'ils ont passé plus de temps à répéter le baiser qu'autre chose, et Byakuya n'a plus qu'à espérer que ce baiser n'aura rien à voir avec ceux que Renji et lui ont pratiqué...

Entre temps, ils arrivent aux abords du théâtre. C'est un grand bâtiment dont l'extérieur est encore en cours de rénovation. Sur un échafaudage, deux Shinigamis, membres de la douzième division, s'affairent à installer, de part et d'autre de la rangée de portes à double battant qui tapisse la façade, les encadrements qui recevront les grandes affiches annonçant la future pièce. En comparaison, le fronton paraît curieusement vide. Byakuya, critique, en fait la remarque.

« C'est parce qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé de nom au théâtre, répond Renji.  
— Et il faut lui donner un nom ?  
— Évidemment. »

Pourquoi s'investir autant dans un spectacle qui ne durera pas plus qu'une représentation dépasse l'entendement, estime Byakuya. Mais force est de constater que plus le temps passe, plus tout le monde autour de lui semble se prendre au jeu.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les allées et venues des Shinigamis ont attiré l'attention des habitants du quartier. Habituellement, ils restent à distance, mais aujourd'hui, un attroupement s'est formé devant l'entrée des artistes. Apparemment, la nouvelle du début des répétions est parvenue jusqu'au Rukongai. Les visages des badauds sont intrigués. Avoir l'occasion de voir les capitaines des armées de la Cour en chair et en os est très rare. Personne n'aurait imaginé pouvoir assister à leur venue dans la ville en de pareilles circonstances.  
Fort heureusement, un cordon de Shinigamis de la septième division maintient les curieux à l'écart. Dès qu'ils apparaissent au coin du bâtiment, Renji et Byakuya sont pris en charge par quatre hommes qui s'en détachent et, ainsi encadrés, ils sont guidés jusqu'à l'intérieur.

« Je conservais des doutes quant à l'utilité d''instaurer ce corps de garde dont tu m'as parlé hier, Renji. Accroître le nombre d'entre nous participant à cette pièce ne me paraît toujours pas très avisé, mais j'avoue à présent que c'est une très bonne idée », déclare Byakuya, pleinement satisfait d'avoir évité un bain de foule.

Renji regarde son capitaine et se demande comment il peut être si oublieux des raisons qui ont poussé à la création du corps de garde, lorsqu'il entend l'appel de son nom.

« Ohé, Abarai fukutaichô ! »

C'est Rikichi, qui sort la tête par l'entrebâillement d'une porte et leur fait signe de la main, du fond du couloir qui fait face au hall d'entrée.

« Rikichi ?! Que fais-tu ici ?  
— Je vais m'entraîner !  
— Je n'étais point au courant que tu avais un rôle dans la pièce, Rikichi, dit Byakuya.  
— Je n'en ai pas. Je suis le régisseur, en quelque sorte : je vais frapper les trois coups ! », s'écrie le jeune Shinigami tout excité, en révélant le grand bâton qu'il tient dans son autre main. « J'ai hâte de vous voir entrer en scène, Kuchiki taichô, bonne chance ! »

Et Rikichi disparaît par la porte aussi vite qu'il en a surgi en la claquant derrière lui. La pancarte indiquant "coulisses" balance autour de son clou sous l'effet de la secousse. Cependant, Chôjirô Sasakibe, assis derrière un bureau placé à côté de l'entrée du couloir, les interpelle.

« Veuillez me remettre vos sabres avant d'avancer plus loin. »

Aussitôt, la main de Byakuya vient se placer instinctivement sur la poignée de Senbonzakura comme si on allait le lui dérober. Il avise Renji d'un œil soupçonneux. Son amant a cherché à lui retirer son sabre dès le commencement : aurait-il trouvé un moyen d'arriver à ses fins ?

« Renji ?  
— Unohana taichô en a parlé hier, Byakuya.  
— Tu ne me l'as point dit.  
— J'ai oublié, avec tout ce que je devais déjà te dire. »

Byakuya a le bon goût de ne pas insister sur cette omission, même s'il devine qu'elle est sans doute volontaire. Dorénavant, se promet-il, il ne répétera plus son erreur d'hier : il suivra d'une oreille attentive et scrupuleuse chacun des ordres du jour du prochain comité exécutif et de tous les autres à venir, afin de veiller à ce que nulle idée saugrenue n'en sorte plus.

« Kuchiki taichô, vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre sabre dans le théâtre, affirme Chôjirô.  
— Senbonzakura ne me gênera nullement non plus pendant les répétitions. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en défaire.  
— Il a été porté à l'attention du sôtaichô que la présence de certains éléments... belliqueux nuirait au bon déroulement du spectacle si l'occasion leur en était laissée. Cette mesure vise à prévenir tout escalade dans l'agressivité qui pourrait se manifester. Dois-je être plus précis ? »

Renji racle sa gorge, Byakuya affecte l'innocence, et au final, ils déposent tous les deux leurs armes sur le bureau. D'un œil méfiant, le maître de Senbonzakura regarde le vice-capitaine de la première division ranger son sabre dans la grande armoire située à côté, faire de même pour celui de Renji, puis refermer les battants, et tourner une grande clé dorée dans la serrure, en chuchotant un rapide sortilège. Une couverture d'énergie enveloppe le meuble. Convenablement assuré que sa précieuse arme ne risque rien dans l'immédiat, Byakuya suit les indications données et avance dans le couloir, à la recherche des loges des comédiens.

La première porte sur leur gauche exhibe le nom de "Shunsui Kyôraku", la suivante, le sien : "Byakuya Kuchiki". Byakuya esquisse un sourire satisfait à la vue de son nom placardé sur le panneau. Un loge privée est un avantage bien naturel pour quelqu'un de son statut, et l'existence de cette prévenance fondamentale, en ces lieux inhabituels, le réconforte.

« À côté, c'est la loge du capitaine Zaraki », informe Renji, qui continue sur sa lancée en jetant des regards inquisiteurs à droite et à gauche du couloir.

Il ne tarde pas à revenir de son exploration l'air déçu.

« J'ai pas vu mon nom, déclare-t-il, fataliste.  
— Voudrais-tu partager la mienne ? »

Byakuya se sent d'humeur généreuse. Renji le regarde, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça serait bien mais... j'ai pas l'impression que ça serait prudent.  
— Non, sans doute pas. »

C'est d'un pas déterminé que Byakuya entre dans la pièce qu'il considérera temporairement comme son domaine. C'est tout aussi déterminé à ne plus avancer qu'il s'arrête, à la vue de la vice-capitaine Kotetsu, déjà sur place, et surtout, à son écoute :

« C'est moi qui vais vous coiffer et vous maquiller aujourd'hui, capitaine Kuchiki. »

Acte 24 : **fin**

* * *

Demain, la suite avec " **Mise en scène** ", où vous découvrirez les premiers pas de Byakuya dans le jeu d'acteur...

NB : _Afin de suivre l'intrigue de L'affaire des ferrets de la reine._  
Dans le roman _Les trois mousquetaires_ , on sait que la reine et le duc se sont vus quatre fois avant l'entrevue où la reine donne ses ferrets au duc. La troisième fois, c'était dans les jardins d'Amiens, et il est fait mention qu'ils y étaient seuls. Donc, un baiser aurait pu être possible et, puisque la pièce est _librement_ inspirée du roman, j'en profite pour cette scène, ou plutôt Jûshirô. _  
_Cependant, dans l'histoire originale, la reine et le duc ne se sont jamais embrassés. La reine insiste auprès du duc que son honneur est sauf, puisqu'elle dit, lors de leur entrevue à Paris (quand elle lui donne ses ferrets) en parlant de cette fameuse troisième fois : « au premier mot que vous avez osé me dire, à la première hardiesse à laquelle j'ai eu à répondre, j'ai appelé »


	25. Mise en scène

**Acte 25 : Mise en scène**

Passé les premiers instants de confusion, Byakuya se fait une raison et se promet, une fois de plus, d'être d'une attention exemplaire à la prochaine réunion du comité exécutif de la pièce.

Isane l'assure que la coiffure et le maquillage ne seront pas aussi recherchés que lors de ses récents essais.

« C'est pour donner juste un effet, explique-t-elle, afin de faciliter votre interprétation et celle de votre partenaire. »

Byakuya peut le comprendre, et de fait, il est beaucoup moins nerveux que la dernière fois. Les deux parties de son kenseikan lui sont ôtés. Rapidement, devant la glace, sa physionomie se modifie. Ce sont ses yeux qui le surprennent le plus. Leur éclat lui est inhabituel, et leur expression, trop douce. Isane tient également à ce qu'il laisse derrière son haori et son écharpe. Lorsqu'il se lève et inspecte son reflet, il juge froidement sa nouvelle apparence.

Sans les accessoires témoignant de son rang de capitaine dans les armées royales et de son appartenance à l'aristocratie du Seireitei, avec à la place les traits redessinés et peints de manière féminine, avec ses cheveux relevés, dégageant sa nuque, une impression gênante de fragilité émane de lui. L'existence de sa force ne transparaît plus guère, mais ainsi que Renji lui en a fait la remarque, il ne tient qu'à lui de conserver son aura de pouvoir. C'est le cœur rempli de fierté qu'il regagne en une seule inspiration la prestance qui lui aussi naturelle que de respirer.

« C'est très bien », commente Isane.

 **x-x-x**

En attendant que Byakuya fasse son apparition, Renji fait le tour du théâtre. Des loges, il a accédé facilement aux arrières de la scène et découvert un endroit où règne une agitation dans laquelle il a bien du mal à se retrouver. Il repère cependant très vite, sur la droite des coulisses, une chevelure orange, qui émerge par intermittence d'un ensemble de panneaux de décors.

« Hé ! Renji, le salue Ichigo en redressant la tête.  
— Ichigo ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là.  
— Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on bosse ici, Tchad et moi. On a monté la scène, et je peux te dire que c'était un sacré boulot ! Maintenant, on s'occupe des condensateurs spirituels, et puis on aide par-ci par-là à la machinerie.  
— Des condensateurs spirituels ?  
— Oui, ces trucs-là, là-bas. »

Ichigo indique, près du mur du fond, de grands réservoirs cylindriques dans lesquels les tourbillons d'une substance luminescente s'agitent et créent des volutes aux formes psychédéliques. Des câbles en sortent et conduisent sous le plancher.

« Euh, c'est quoi, les bicyclettes à côté ?  
— C'est au cas où l'énergie s'épuiserait plus vite que prévu.  
— Hun hun, fait Renji, pas plus éclairé.  
— J'aimerais bien discuter plus avec toi, mais on n'est pas en avance : il reste plein de relais à installer ! »

Renji voit avec surprise Ichigo s'affairer avec enthousiasme, en connectant des petits boîtiers aux châssis mobiles des décors, disposés en parallèle sur tout le côté de la scène. Tchad fait de même de l'autre côté. Le support des décors n'est pas constitué d'une toile, remarque Renji, intrigué, et il distingue de multiples circuits dessinant des schémas étranges intégrés à la structure, au lieu des peintures qu'on pourrait attendre.  
De temps en temps, l'un des deux adolescents sort des coulisses et s'adresse au plafond pour poser une question. La voix de Nemu parvient alors des cintres, au-dessus de la scène, avec les directives correspondantes.

Renji secoue la tête, amusé par la passion inattendue de son ami pour son travail de machiniste, mais en même temps, il ne s'en étonne pas vraiment, car quand Ichigo entreprend quelque chose, il y met tout son cœur. Il continue son chemin.

La première chose qu'il remarque arrivé sur le devant de la scène, c'est Mayuri Kurotsuchi, dont la perruque extravagante dépasse du sol. Passé les marches qui le conduisent plus bas, Renji s'aperçoit que tout l'espace de ce qui aurait dû être la fosse d'orchestre a été transformé en laboratoire de savant fou. Sous le plancher, des ordinateurs bourdonnent, des écrans de contrôle scintillent, et au centre de ce fourbis futuriste, une grande console aux nombreux boutons, leviers et cadrans trône, face à et en contrebas de la scène. Le capitaine s'y active fébrilement, tout en adressant des propos virulents dans un micro :

« Nemu, la connexion avec le dispositif de la poudre de fleurs de ne s'active pas ! »

Sorti d'un haut-parleur, le bruit de fond se couvre de la voix claire de sa vice-capitaine qui répond :

« Je m'en occupe, Mayuri-sama... Ichigo, il manque un branchement sur le châssis dix-huit ! relaie-t-elle.  
— Encore ?! C'est pas de ton côté, le dix-huit, Tchad ? retentit une voix assourdie par la distance.  
— Non. Tous les pairs sont côté jardin... », répond une voix encore plus grave.

 _Comme l'a dit Ichigo, il reste plein de choses à faire,_ s'amuse Renji. Imaginer Kurotsuchi contrôlant et manipulant les décors et autres effets sonores tel un chef d'orchestre ne le rassure pas trop, mais si Ichigo collabore avec autant de bon vouloir, cela devrait être sans danger... S'il ne se trompe pas dans les branchements...

Quoi qu'il en soit, le plancher de la scène est une véritable œuvre d'art. La douzième s'est surpassée ! Par contre, du côté des spectateurs, l'état d'un grand nombre de fauteuils nécessiterait qu'ils soient remplacés, et la corbeille à l'étage supérieur aurait besoin d'une touche de finition.  
À quelques pas de là, Jûshirô est installé en compagnie de Rukia et Orihime. Sur une tablette disposée sur les dossiers des sièges devant eux, se trouvent des feuillets, des crayons et un exemplaire usagé des _Trois Mousquetaires_ , le tout éclairé par une lampe de bureau à la tige souple, pincée sur le rebord. Ils sont en grande conférence.

« ... la reine sera d'ores et déjà sur la scène : lever de rideau, lumière cendrée sur elle, parfum de fleurs, bruit de pas sur le gravier, puis le duc arrive, informe Orihime, l'œil sur son calepin.  
— C'est une scène importante, d'elle dépend tout le reste, insiste Jûshirô.  
— Oui. Les spectateurs devront comprendre que non seulement le duc aime la reine et la poursuit, mais aussi qu'elle répond à ses sentiments, et que seul son statut de reine de France la retient.  
— Ils s'embrassent... continue Rukia.  
— Effets, et baisse des lumières, poursuit Orihime.  
— Enchaînement sur la scène 2 : le soupçon est semé dans le cœur du roi par Richelieu », termine Jûshirô.

Tous les trois se concertent du regard, très professionnels, et hochent fermement du menton. Renji, impressionné, déglutit.

« Oh Renji ! le hèle Rukia en l'apercevant, vient t'asseoir, on va bientôt commencer. »

 _Pourvu que Byakuya s'en sorte..._ se met à s'inquiéter Renji.

Il observe en prenant place qu'il n'est pas le seul à être venu assister à cette première répétition. Installés parmi les rangées clairsemées de sièges, des membres de toutes les divisions sont assis, et parmi eux, il remarque les deux journalistes de la neuvième venus couvrir l'événement, grâce à leur badge, _La gazette du Seireitei_ , accroché à leur poitrine.

Enfin, Kurotsuchi sort la tête de la fosse d'orchestre et signale : nous sommes prêts !

 **x-x-x**

Lorsque Byakuya arrive, il est assez surpris par le monde se trouvant dans la salle. Sur la scène, côté cour, Orihime discute avec Shunsui. Avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive et ne vienne à sa rencontre, Byakuya a le temps de repérer Renji et de s'assurer qu'aucun de ses proches ne fait partie des spectateurs occasionnels.

« Kuchiki-san, vous voilà ! Venez, approchez-vous, que je puisse vous donner quelques indications... Alors, nous manquons malheureusement de temps, il va falloir tester les effets en même temps que le jeu de scène. Mais nous allons commencer par nous échauffer tout doucement. Vous répéterez tous les deux votre texte une ou deux fois, puis nous nous lancerons pour de bon. Allons y... Placez-vous là... Voilà... Vous êtes dans les jardins d'Amiens. Il est tard, vous cherchez refuge car les nombreux regards du duc du Buckingham durant la soirée vous ont perturbée. La lune éclaire les roses et vous les admirez... Vous entendez des pas derrière vous, vous vous retournez... Cela ira ? »

Byakuya a écouté studieusement, s'est laissé entraîné jusqu'au centre de la scène et estime avoir parfaitement compris des consignes aussi simples. Il répond, le moins sèchement possible :

« Absolument »

Dans son fauteuil, mû par un mauvais pressentiment grandissant, Renji ouvre la bouche, prêt à intervenir, puis se ravise.

Les pas du capitaine de la huitième division retentissent, Byakuya se retourne.

« Ah, que faites-vous ici duc. Vous me perdez. » – _Pourquoi, si cette femme est sincère, s'est-elle compromise en se promenant sans escorte à la nuit tombée ?_ songe Byakuya, tout en servant sa réplique sans omettre une syllabe.

« Êtes-vous si cruelle que vous m'ôtiez même le charme de votre visage ? », s'écrie Shunsui, ses yeux implorants fixés sur ceux de Byakuya, et sa main se dirigeant vers la sienne, prêt à la baiser avec ferveur.

Byakuya se recule et porte ladite main à son cœur, dans un geste affecté qui paraît ridicule. Renji s'enfonce dans son siège, désespéré.

« Il ne faut point, Milord, partez, partez et ne revenez jamais. » – _Comme si cela allait convaincre un homme qui a traversé un océan pour voir la femme qu'il aime ! Ah..._ soupire intérieurement Byakuya, en détournant scrupuleusement la tête, comme indiqué dans l'émargement de son texte.

« Stop ! Je... C'est... Euh... interrompt Orihime, revenue rapidement sur scène.  
— Stérile ? propose Shunsui.  
— C'est à dire... Kuchiki-san... vous ne donnez pas l'impression d'être sous le charme du duc de Buckingham.  
— C'est parce que je ne le suis pas, fait Byakuya.  
— Mais Anne d'Autriche l'est ! Et vous êtes Anne d'Autriche », rétorque Orihime, obstinée.

De sa place dans les coulisses, côté jardin, Ichigo fait la grimace. Il n'a jamais pu résister à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'essaie à la sévérité. Byakuya passe l'épreuve haut la main et assène, sans coup férir :

« Cette femme est une idiote. Je pourrais incarner une femme ; je ne puis incarner une idiote. »

Renji se recroqueville sur son siège et se cache le visage derrière ses mains. C'est ce qu'il craignait depuis le début. _Tout est perdu_ , se dit-il _._

Orihime se mordille les lèvres. Rukia hésite entre l'admiration et la désolation. Quant à Shunsui, s'il avait encore son chapeau, il aurait essayé de cacher son amusement à l'ombre de son rebord. Mais Retsu l'a enfermé dans la penderie et lui a interdit également de porter son kimono fleuri. Il se contente donc de secouer la tête pour reprendre son sérieux et essayer de sauver la pièce de la catastrophe. Il s'avance et s'adresse à l'auteur-metteur en scène :

« Si je peux me permettre une suggestion, Ukitake ? »

Jûshirô hoche la tête.

« Tout ce début de scène est trop verbeuse.  
— Vous voudriez la jouer sans rien dire ? s'étonne Orihime.  
— Oui. »

Orihime jette un œil vers Jûshirô, celui-ci hausse les épaules. Tout lui semble mieux que l'interprétation insipide à laquelle il vient d'assister.

« D'accord. Essayons. »

 **x-x-x**

Le résultat va au-delà de toute espérance. Shunsui déploie en quelques gestes et regards toute une panoplie de techniques séductrices. Assailli, Byakuya n'a pas même le recours de la voix pour y faire face. Sa gêne se confond avec l'ensorcellement amoureux. Renji commence à reprendre espoir. Ayant amadoué la reine Byakuya, le duc Shunsui s'arrête et quête l'approbation auprès du metteur en scène et ses assistantes avant de continuer. Or, il manque encore quelque chose. Après un bref conciliabule, Jûshirô rédige rapidement de nouvelles répliques.

Une courte pause est donnée, qui permet aux comédiens d'apprendre leur nouveau texte, puis la répétition recommence, cette fois-ci avec les décors et les effets de scène. La salle s'obscurcit. Ne reste que la lumière du metteur en scène. Chacun, du machiniste, concentré sur sa tâche, au Shinigami curieux, qui n'est là que pour se distraire, en passant par la coiffeuse et ses assistantes, venues assister à la scène, retient son souffle.

Acte 25 : **Fin**

* * *

Demain, Byakuya fait sa grande entrée !

dans … … … … … … … … … … … … … … : "Le baiser"

* * *

Vous avez peut-être remarqué que Tchad parle de « côté jardin ». Ce n'est pas par hasard. Ichigo et lui ont eu droit à un cours accéléré en vocabulaire de théâtre :

 _Le petit manuel de la scène pour les nuls, de Mayuri Kurotsuchi_

La scène : plan

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …  
… … … … … … Coulisse, Arrière-scène … … … … … … … … …

Lointain … … Lointain … Lointain … Lointain … … Lointain …  
… … … … … … Jardin … … Centre … … Cour … … … … … …

Coulisse … … Jardin … … Centre … … Cour … … Coulisse …  
Jardin … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Cour … …

Face … … … … Face … … Face … … … Face … … … Face …  
… … … … … … Jardin … … Centre … … Cour … … … … … …

… … … … … … Devant de scène … … … … … … … … … … …  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Voccabulaire

Le bâton du régisseur s'appelle : le brigadier.  
Les fauteuils devant la scène sont : les fauteuils d'orchestre.  
Le balcon situé au-dessus des fauteuils d'orchestre s'appelle : la corbeille  
La partie supérieure de la scène où l'on remontent les décors s'appelle : les cintres

Et s'il y a autre chose que vous ne comprenez pas, demandez-moi : ne me faites pas perdre mon temps !

 _Mayuri Kurotsuchi._


	26. Le baiser

**Acte 26 : Le baiser**

 _Il était une fois un noble capitaine qui essayait de remplir sa mission avec honneur et droiture. Or, il advint que les circonstances l'obligèrent à assumer un rôle pour lequel il n'était point préparé. Ce capitaine était un homme au dévouement sans pareil, conscient de son devoir et des sacrifices qu'il impose.  
Mû par une abnégation héroïque, il consentit à l'humiliation et aux difficultés que sa nouvelle tâche exigeait. Accompagné par son fidèle et loyal lieutenant, il garda la tête haute et fit face avec fierté aux calamités qui lui furent envoyées. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva prêt à affronter la dernière étape qui devait le mener vers le sacrifice ultime : jouer la comédie devant un parterre composé des âmes les plus humbles aux esprits les plus hauts que ce monde eût connu..._

Conscient que l'ambiance théâtrale gagne peu à peu sur lui, Byakuya n'en soupire pas moins, alors que dans l'obscurité de la scène, il attend patiemment que le rideau se lève.

On s'agite en coulisses, quelques voix se font entendre... Un problème dans un relais quelconque... Byakuya s'avise qu'il ferait mieux de profiter de ces quelques instants pour se concentrer. Plus vite il produira une interprétation qui les satisfera tous, plus vite il reviendra dans sa chère division. Il médite donc sur les quelques paroles d'Orihime, qui l'a pris à part pendant la pause et lui a patiemment expliqué les motivations de la reine :

« Anne d'Autriche se sent profondément seule. Séparée des siens alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute jeune fille pour épouser un garçon qui ne s'intéressait guère à elle : elle n'a jamais connu l'amour d'un homme. Son père est le roi d'Espagne, sa mère, une archiduchesse d'Autriche. Lorsque Louis XIII accède au trône, elle reste une étrangère en butte à la méfiance et à l'hostilité de la cour de France. Elle ne peut faire confiance à personne. On l'isole. Pouvez-vous vous imaginer une vie aussi solitaire, une vie sans amour ? Pouvez-vous vous imaginer alors repousser celui qui vient vers vous et ne demande qu'à vous aimer sans rien exiger en retour qu'un regard tendre de votre part, un espoir ? Comprenez-vous ce qu'elle ressent ? Pourquoi elle se perd dans ses sentiments ? Elle n'est pas idiote : comme toute femme, elle désire être aimée. »

Seul dans la pénombre de la scène, derrière le rideau baissé, Byakuya peut imaginer, il peut comprendre... La solitude était sa vie avant la venue d'Hisana. Elle pourrait l'être encore sans Renji pour l'aimer.

Byakuya entend enfin le décor se mettre en place avec un doux bruissement et quelques cliquetis. Dans le faible éclairage qui parvient des coulisses, il devine un buisson de roses surgir juste devant lui, encore fantomatique, comme s'il n'attendait que l'arrivée du soleil pour se mettre à fleurir...

 **x-x-x**

Dans la salle le silence s'est fait. Puis, retentissent des coups rythmés, frappés sur le plancher :

Pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan !... Pan... Pan... Pan...

Le rideau se lève.

Dans une roseraie éclairée par la lune, se tient une silhouette caressée par un rayon de lumière cendrée. On ne devine sa féminité qu'à sa coiffure relevée et son maintien gracieux. Elle est de profil. La pâleur laiteuse de son teint ressort, opposée au carmin des roses qu'elle regarde avec nostalgie. Derrière elle, un homme sort de l'ombre et s'avance, et au moment où ses pas crissent sous le gravier de l'allée, la jeune femme se retourne.

…

Une seconde, Byakuya s'interroge sur l'ingéniosité de la douzième division car il n'y a aucun gravier sur la scène, mais il oublie tout ce qui n'est pas son rôle dans la seconde suivante. Une brise apporte le parfum des fleurs en même temps que s'approche de lui celui qu'il est venu fuir dans le jardin. Celui que Anne d'Autriche est venue fuir. Byakuya a le cœur qui bat fort.

Sans rien dire, il se laisse prendre la main. Sans bouger, il se laisse approcher. Il ne peut détacher son regard de celui, pétillant d'ardeur, de Shunsui Kyôraku. De celui de Georges de Villiers, duc de Buckingham. Il reste figé dans sa volonté. S'il était une femme et qu'un tel homme se présentait à lui ? S'il était une femme qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour... Alors il tremblerait sous la brise, il frissonnerait dans la tentative de caresse, il appuierait timidement la joue sur la paume tendue. Et s'il était une reine de France, il s'effraierait de se sentir se perdre ainsi.

« Duc, c'est une folie...  
— Est-ce folie que d'aimer ?  
— Oui, quand vous aimez une reine de France et que vous êtes un lord d'Angleterre.  
— Alors je suis fou... laissez-moi être fou. Et vous, madame, ce soir, avec comme seul témoin cette lune, soyez simplement une femme. »

…

Renji est subjugué. Il ne sait pas si l'ambiance créée par les décors y est pour quelque chose, ou bien si le nouveau dialogue convient mieux à Byakuya, mais ce dernier ne récite pas son texte, il le vit. Et Renji observe, étonné, Byakuya se mettre à rougir.

…

"Soyez simplement une femme". La dernière réplique de Shunsui pousse Byakuya vers un monde d'indécision et d'embarras. Il est un capitaine, il ne peut être une femme. Mais Shunsui ne s'adresse pas au capitaine, pas plus que le duc de Buckingham, à la reine de France. Et lorsque le duc supprime toute décision à prendre en se taisant et en proposant simplement l'appui de son coude, c'est encombré de sentiments chaotiques que Byakuya chemine en sa compagnie, parmi les rosiers en fleurs. Il sent un souffle sur son oreille, des doigts fins repoussent une mèche égarée sur sa joue, bientôt, c'est sa taille qui est prise... Il se tourne naturellement vers le duc, offre son visage empourpré à la fraîcheur de la brise, et se souvient de sa réplique. En hâte, il souffle :

« Il ne faut point, milord.  
— Il le faut, madame, ou j'en mourrais de désespoir. »

…

Renji sait que c'est du théâtre, il le sait. Mais bon sang, que ne donnerait-il pas pour se trouver à la place de Shunsui Kyôraku ! L'infâme capitaine en profite, il a les mains sur ce qui lui revient de droit. Kyôraku est assez grand pour dominer complètement Byakuya, il tire avantage de son imposante stature... Les poings de Renji se resserrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Et il respire pour se calmer car il est bien près de croire, dans sa déraison, que Byakuya se laisse séduire.

…

Le moment arrive. Celui qu'il a redouté. Le moment du baiser. Et Byakuya n'aimerait rien tant que s'enfuir.

« Madame... Madame... vous êtes si belle ainsi ! Les étoiles elles-même chantent d'allégresse devant votre beauté. Oh ! que je vous aime. »

 _Je suis perdue_ , pense très sincèrement Byakuya, sous le regard vibrant du duc. Il ferme les yeux, et c'est sans doute ce qui le perd. C'est très certainement ce qui perdit Anne d'Autriche...

…

Au moment où le couple s'embrasse, les décors du fond de scène s'animent. Des fleurs grimpent le long des panneaux, les boutons de roses s'épanouissent en quelques secondes, les tiges se couvrent de feuilles vert tendre, une étoile filante traverse le lointain... Il semble que l'univers entier se réjouisse de l'amour de la reine et du duc. Puis, l'obscurité s'impose lentement, et tout s'éteint.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Jûshirô se lève et serre la main de ses deux assistantes. La lumière revient. Ichigo fait irruption sur la scène en s'écriant :

« Ah, c'était magistral ! T'as vu ça, Tchad ? On a réussi ! Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes !  
— Évidemment, jeune imbécile ! », s'exclame Mayuri, de derrière sa console.

Sado Yasutora s'avance à son tour, prêt à accompagner son ami de son enthousiasme silencieux, et reste bouche bée : sur la scène, Byakuya et Kyôraku s'embrassent encore !

« Bya... Bya... Byakuya ! », s'écrie Renji en se levant, si stupéfait qu'il n'a pas applaudi une seule fois.

Acte 26 : **Fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre, publié demain, s'intitule : " **Si fragile est l'amour...** "

Vous pouvez maintenant visualiser Shunui en duc de Buckingham. Voici l'adresse (ôter les parenthèses) :  
(www).(soul004).(deviant)(art)(.com)/gallery)/57501555/Le-dossier-de-Shuhei


	27. Si fragile est l'amour

Alice : J'ai été contente de savoir que tu adores cette fic et qu'elle te fait rire ! Je me fais rire moi-même en l'écrivant. :)  
Et nos cerveaux sont sur la même longueur d'onde, car comme tu t'en es très bien souvenue, d'Artagnan est l'amant de madame Bonacieux, ce qui fait que j'ai moi aussi pensé à un juste retour des choses... Quelle forme cela prendra, je ne le sais pas encore. Il y a encore du chemin à parcourir car ce ne sera qu'au troisième et dernier acte de cette fichue pièce, comme dit Kenpachi.

Sinon, tu nous as fait dépasser les cinquante reviews ! Et ce n'est pas aussi fréquent qu'on pourrait le croire. J'ai donc envie de marquer le coup. Comment, je ne sais pas trop car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire plus. Et cette fic est déjà une conséquence d'une fic écrite pour une occasion du même genre sur _Les foudres de Renji_. Donc, je réfléchis, et je vous en reparlerai.

Et maintenant, place à l'histoire :

* * *

 **Acte 27 : Si fragile est l'amour...**

Shunsui se l'avoue : il s'est laissé emporter. Mais ce clair de lune, ce parfum de roses... était le cadre idéal pour favoriser son émoi : il a toujours eu un faible pour les beautés froides. Et la silhouette du chef du clan Kuchiki, debout sous l'averse d'une lumière sans chaleur, était une vue apte à éveiller son tendre intérêt.  
Des cheveux fins, relevés, dont les boucles frôlaient à peine une nuque, déconcertante de délicatesse ; le contraste des couleurs, les tâches rouges des fleurs sur l'obscurité environnante, le noir de quelques mèches bouclées sur le marbre d'une peau éclairée d'un halo cendré, la grâce d'une main pâle se tendant vers le velouté carmin d'un pétale de rose... Il n'a guère eu à se forcer, et l'embarras du jeune noble lorsqu'il s'est retourné n'était qu'un charme de plus, un défi à relever...

Il a joué le rôle du duc : il a convaincu la reine de se laisser aimer, et s'est penché pour l'embrasser. Le visage qui s'est tendu vers le sien, presque à contrecœur, portait une fragilité qu'il n'est pas accoutumé à trouver sur les traits fiers d'ordinaire. Il a goûté avec prévenance les lèvres tremblantes, vaincu leur hésitation et, à présent, profite de leurs faveurs. N'est-il pas le duc de Buckingham ? N'est-il pas le favori de son roi, celui à qui tout réussit ? Celui qui risquerait une guerre entre la France et l'Angleterre pour le bonheur égoïste de voir la femme qu'il aime ?

La lumière est revenue mais il y est encore. Contre lui, la reine défaille...

Soudain, on le tire brutalement par l'épaule et les douces lèvres lui sont arrachées.

 **x-x-x**

« Capitaine Kyôraku ! la scène est finie, fait Renji, bouillonnant de rage contenue.  
— Oh... Oui, effectivement », admet Shunsui, sans remord. Puis il se tourne vers la salle, comme si de rien n'était, et interpelle : « Alors, Ukitake, c'était comment ? »

Renji se fiche de ce qui se raconte ensuite parce qu'il n'a plus d'yeux que pour Byakuya. Lequel est plongé dans une confusion sans nom. Renji n'est pas content. N'a-t-il pas bien joué son rôle ? N'est-il donc pas fier de sa prestation ? La tâche n'a pas été facile, pourtant Byakuya a l'impression d'avoir enfin fait connaissance avec son personnage et de le comprendre. Se tromperait-il ? Le baiser... Le baiser était...

L'incertitude dans le regard de Byakuya, une nouvelle rougeur sur ses joues pâles, achève de convaincre Renji que ce baiser n'était pas un simple baiser de théâtre. Il fusille une nouvelle fois Kyôraku du regard, se saisit du poignet de Byakuya, et le tire derrière lui, fermement décidé à éloigner son amant des vils désirs du séducteur du Gotei.

 **x-x-x**

C'est une chose assez extraordinaire que de voir le vice-capitaine Abarai traîner à sa suite son capitaine. C'est une chose bien moins incompréhensible que d'assister à la reddition du puissant seigneur Kuchiki après la scène qu'il vient de jouer avec tant de sentiment.  
La plupart des spectateurs ont été saisis par la présence de Shunsui et Byakuya sur la scène, et leur interprétation a ému le cœur des plus sensibles. Ils ont vu un homme abattant hardiment les fragiles défenses d'une femme séduite par l'amour. Personne ne doute que l'héritier des Kuchiki soit encore plongé dans son rôle ; hormis, peut-être, ceux dans l'assemblée qui assistent à l'esclandre en connaissant la véritable nature des relations qui unissent le capitaine et son premier lieutenant.

« Renji prend sa mission de garde du corps très au sérieux, remarque Jûshirô, amusé. Tu es fier de toi, Kyôraku ? ».

L'air mutin que prend son ami ne fait pas de doute qu'il l'est.

Après le départ de Renji, l'atmosphère s'est soudain détendue. Ichigo respire à nouveau et jette un œil sur les décors, soulagé. Au final, c'est peut-être aussi bien que lui et les Shinigamis aient dû laisser Zangetsu et leurs sabres respectifs au cerbère de service. Il ne connaît pas la forme du zanpakutô du capitaine de la huitième division mais il est certain que Zabimaru à lui seul aurait fait énormément de dégâts et réduit à néant leur dur labeur.

Rukia et Orihime se regardent, le souci prenant rapidement le pas sur la joie et rembrunissant leurs visages. Les conséquences de ce baiser sur l'idylle qui enjolive leurs journées viennent de leur apparaître. Par un bref échange muet, les deux jeunes filles se donnent rendez-vous pour une discussion urgente sur Roméo et Juliette le soir-même, au manoir Kuchiki.

Rikichi, la mine défaite, se tient sur le coin de la scène, son bâton de régisseur dans la main, sans savoir comment réagir. La scène était si belle, le capitaine a si bien joué... Au moment où il s'apprête à le féliciter, voilà que le drame s'abat sur le taichô : Renji s'est fâché ! Que va-t-il advenir de l'amour entre le capitaine et et le lieutenant ?

Il est une chose que Yachiru a compris depuis longtemps, et elle l'explique à qui veut l'entendre : « C'est parce que Renji, il est tombé amoureux de la reine la première fois qu'il l'a vue, toute belle avec ses perles dans les cheveux ! Et Ken-chan, il va pas être content : ça en fait un de plus qui veut lui prendre sa reine ! »

Entendant les paroles de la petite vice-capitaine, Retsu s'interroge. Elle chuchote quelques mots à Isane, qui se dirige vaillamment vers les loges. Shûhei, préoccupé par le tour qu'a pris la répétition, s'avance vers ses collaborateurs.

« Pas un mot dans le journal, dit-il  
— Mais les photos... ?  
— Nous les gardons pour nous jusqu'au jour du spectacle.  
— Oh, vous voulez créer la surprise ? »

Shûhei hoche la tête, même si ce n'est pas sa véritable intention. Puis, inquiet, il prend le même chemin qu'Isane et se dirige vers les loges.

 **x-x-x**

« Alors? », demande Renji.

Byakuya a eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits pendant le trajet jusqu'à sa loge. Il va pour s'expliquer lorsqu'il croise son reflet dans la glace : ses cheveux, dérangés par la course, retombent sur sa nuque, bouclant joliment, ses lèvres sont gonflées, ses yeux brillent, et ses joues sont empourprées. Il écarquille les yeux : il se trouve séduisant ! et entrouvre la bouche d'étonnement.

Ce tableau charmant ne calme pas Renji, au contraire.

« Quand je pense que tu redoutais ce baiser ! »

Renji fulmine, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses, le corps raidi de colère. Byakuya retourne son attention vers lui, l'incompréhension s'ajoutant à sa confusion.

« J'ai joué la comédie comme tout le monde le voulait, avance-t-il.  
— À d'autres ! », fait Renji, croisant les bras, refusant l'excuse. « Ça n'avait rien d'un baiser de théâtre.  
— Il faut avouer que Kyôraku a pris quelques libertés... », débute Byakuya, les joues rosissantes.

Il voudrait expliquer à Renji ce qu'il a ressenti sur la scène. Ce baiser si redouté, ce baiser qu'il a attendu avec crainte, il est persuadé de l'avoir vécu comme Anne d'Autriche l'aurait fait, avec ce goût d'interdit qui amplifie les sensations, avec cet espoir de fragile bonheur, comme une jeune fille naïve qu'un galant trop entreprenant déflore.  
Sur scène, il a laissé venir à lui la solitude d'antan, il a abandonné sa force d'homme et la solidité de son expérience pour incarner une femme esseulée : il s'est retrouvé démuni, son esprit vierge de tout repère. À l'instant du baiser, lorsqu'il a succombé à la dangereuse expertise de Kyôraku, ce n'était ni par amour, ni même par désir, c'était par compréhension et frayeur des sentiments que ce rôle faisait naître en lui. Mais comment confier cette expérience si intime à quelqu'un en colère à cause d'elle ?

Renji le fustige du regard, ce qui interrompt aussitôt sa malheureuse tentative de partage, car c'était un début de confidence, quelque soit la maladresse avec laquelle il a commencé à s'exprimer. Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte.

« Entrez », fait Byakuya, heureux de la diversion.

Shûhei entre. Mais son irruption dans leur conversation n'arrête pas Renji.

« Si tu l'avais repoussé, j'aurais compris. Mais là, je... »

Renji semble désorienté, et Byakuya ne comprend pas pourquoi. Qu'il témoigne d'un peu de jalousie est concevable, mais d'où vient cette lassitude qui s'affiche sur ses traits ?

« Je suis quoi pour toi au juste ? », finit par demander Renji, ses yeux tristes plantés dans les siens.

 _Qu'est Renji pour moi ? Mon amant, celui que j'aime... Je n'accepterais pas dans mon lit quelqu'un que je n'aimerais pas ! Ne le sait-il pas ? Et s'il le sait, est-ce que sa confiance en moi est si faible que ce baiser suffit à remettre cette certitude en question ?_

Byakuya est si surpris par l'idée qu'il reste muet. Renji secoue la tête, déçu, énervé, et ce n'est plus seulement à cause de la possessivité jalouse qui s'est emparée de lui. Le silence se prolongeant, sa question n'amenant pas les mots qu'il espère, il traverse la pièce en trois pas et s'adresse à Shûhei en passant :

« Occupe-t'en, parce que moi, j'ai peur de dire des choses que je regretterai si je reste plus longtemps ! »

La porte claque derrière Renji. Shûhei, estomaqué par la réaction brutale de son ami, se retourne vers celui qu'il croit être à l'origine du problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
— Je... J'avoue que je suis bien en peine de le dire », répond Byakuya, son regard perdu quelque part derrière le battant de la porte comme si sa vue pouvait le traverser.

Le calme de l'aristocrate inquiète Shûhei, non pas comme la prémisse d'une tempête à venir, mais comme le symptôme d'un effondrement possible.

« Vous allez bien ?  
— Parfaitement bien, je te remercie », déclare Byakuya, apathiquement.

Shûhei sent son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il entend le soupir que pousse le fier capitaine, puis il le voit prendre une grande inspiration, se raidir et s'envelopper en une seconde d'une aura froide et toute puissante, qui fait oublier totalement que ce même homme a montré sur scène une émotivité extraordinaire. Plus un soupçon de sensibilité ni de fragilité n'émane de lui. Sous les yeux navrés de Shûhei, Byakuya, la mine de nouveau figée sous des traits impassibles, se retourne et va s'asseoir à la coiffeuse installée contre le mur du fond de la loge. Ensuite, le jeune lieutenant a la stupéfaction de voir Byakuya entreprendre de verser une lotion sur un coton comme si cette action était la plus naturelle des choses pour un capitaine. Il en reprend ses esprits.

« Isane attend à la porte. Je peux lui dire de venir, si vous voulez ?  
— Non, c'est inutile, répond Byakuya en commençant à se démaquiller.  
— Euh... Je vais vous attendre dehors, alors. C'est moi qui vous raccompagnerai, aujourd'hui. »

Acte 27 : **fin**

* * *

Ah, au secours... Byakuya et Renji ont bien trop de passif entre eux pour que cette fic puisse rester dans l'humour dès qu'il est question de leurs sentiments. Enfin, avec tout le monde qui gravite autour d'eux, quelqu'un va bien leur faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Gardez espoir. N'est-ce pas, Antarésia ? Ne te précipite pas déjà sur la boîte de mouchoirs :)

Le prochain chapitre sera : " **Si ombrageux sont les amoureux** "  
Ce n'est pas génial comme titre mais je n'arrive pas à en trouver un mieux. Enfin, j'ai encore le temps de le changer...  
À demain !


	28. Si ombrageux sont les amoureux

Ne vous effrayez pas de la longueur de ce chapitre : c'est juste que ma note de fin est longue

* * *

 **Acte 28 : Si ombrageux sont les amoureux...**

Après la répétition dont le succès auprès des spectateurs est indéniable mais dont les conséquences sont désastreuses sur sa vie amoureuse, Byakuya passe un après-midi étrange. Il se débat dans une confusion de sentiments complexes et contradictoires. Renji cherche systématiquement à l'éviter et y réussit très bien. Rikichi s' arrache les cheveux de frustration à transmettre et recevoir les messages entre ses supérieurs.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Abarai fukutaichô s'est fâché. C'est vrai, ça, Kuchiki taichô a bien joué, alors il devrait être content ! Et puis tout le monde connaît la réputation du capitaine Kyôraku, c'est vraiment pas la faute de ce pauvre Kuchiki taichô. C'est contre ce chenapan de capitaine qu'il devrait être fâché ! », explique Rikichi à Petit Hermès. Le petit papillon bat doucement ses ailes de fine dentelle noire, comme s'il comprenait. L'insecte spirituel prend une pause bien méritée auprès de l'intendant : il n'arrête pas de faire la navette de l'un à l'autre des hommes qui ne se parlent plus que par papillon de l'enfer interposé.

Plus l'attitude de Renji se prolonge, plus Byakuya se ferme. Car même si le baiser était exagéré, Renji a reçu preuve sur preuve de son amour. Alors, pourquoi lui en vouloir autant pour un écart de conduite que les circonstances excusent ? « _Et que devrais-je penser, moi,_ se demande Byakuya, _lorsque mon amant montre encore et encore que mon apparence féminine lui plaît ?_ » N'est-ce pas le signe que Renji désirerait une femme avant de désirer un homme ?  
Le doute est un sentiment étrange. Il s'insinue en vous et vous empoisonne avant même que vous ne vous aperceviez de sa présence.  
Si un regard plus appuyé que d'ordinaire sur son visage maquillé en femme le fait douter de l'amour de Renji pour la personne qu'il est réellement, si un baiser malencontreusement accepté sur une scène de théâtre fait douter Renji de son amour pour lui, que peut-on dire de la sincérité de leur amour ?

Lorsque le moment est venu de dîner au manoir Kuchiki, rien n'est résolu et tout est pire.

 **x-x-x**

Autour de la grande table, l'atmosphère est tendue. Comme souvent ces jours derniers, Ginrei s'est invité au repas du soir, et il observe les convives en soupesant leur mine et leur humeur. Son regard intelligent passe de l'un à l'autre en s'interrogeant sur la raison qui a fait fuir les plaisanteries légères et les exclamations le plus souvent bruyantes qui règnent d'ordinaire à la table du manoir Kuchiki lorsque les amis de Rukia sont présents ; la différence la plus marquante étant la totale passivité du vice-capitaine Abarai.

« Aujourd'hui a eu lieu la première répétition de la pièce, n'est-ce pas ? », demande-t-il.

Le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki fronce de plus belle les sourcils à l'adresse de son petit-fils et couvre d'un œil soucieux Renji Abarai. Sado Yasutora reste silencieux, mais il n'y a rien là d'anormal, tandis qu'au contraire Rukia et son amie, Orihime, se taisent et se contentent de se jeter des regards de connivence.

 _Oui,_ seconfirme Ginrei _, c'est bien là que le bât blesse._

« Effectivement », répond Rukia finalement.

C'est très étrange, parce que cette répétition a été l'objet de leur impatience à tous depuis des jours, et qu'au lieu d'un compte-rendu détaillé, Ginrei n'obtient que ce seul mot.

« Et alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ? », sonde-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardent encore, puis toutes les deux mitraillent le Shinigami intérimaire de coups d'œils furtifs que ce dernier finit par remarquer et comprendre. Il se dandine sur sa chaise et bredouille :

« Euh, oui... alors... les effets... les effets ont été impeccables... C'était romantique comme on voulait... très très... romantique... l'ambiance était... euh... romantique...  
— Romantique... Une ambiance adéquate pour cette scène, il me semble... Et ton interprétation, Byakuya, en es-tu satisfait ? »

Son petit-fils ne daigne même pas faire connaître qu'il a entendu. Ginrei connaît bien cette attitude. C'est son lieutenant qui répond à sa place :

« S'il en est satisfait ?! L'interprétation du capitaine était époustouflante ! ».

Et il répète en se levant brusquement : « Il nous a tous époustouflés ! ».

Il mentionne ensuite une excuse rapide sur son manque d'appétit et s'en va.

Son départ jette un froid encore plus grand sur la tablée. Rukia agit comme si elle ne savait pas quel parti prendre. Les yeux fixés sur Byakuya, elle ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprises comme si elle se retenait de lui dire de suivre son lieutenant puis, devant l'attitude impassible de son noble frère, elle hoche la tête l'air désolé, s'excuse également et quitte à son tour la table.

Le seigneur Ginrei examine longuement son petit-fils.

« Mon garçon, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ton vice-capitaine, mais durant ma longue vie, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre, souvent douloureusement, que l'incompréhension et le malentendu naissent du manque de communication. J'en ai été victime et je souhaiterais ne pas te voir prendre le même chemin que le mien.  
Depuis que ton vice-capitaine est venu ici afin de tempérer tes réactions à l'épreuve difficile de cette pièce, je l'ai vu se mettre en quatre pour toi. Le dévouement de cet homme va bien au-delà de celui d'un lieutenant pour son capitaine. Je n'oserai moi-même parler d'amitié entre vous : votre relation vous appartient, mais de quelque manière que tu la juges, tu te dois d'honorer la valeur de Renji Abarai. Il mérite plus que ton silence. Si passé la nuit votre différent perdure, je ne peux que te conseiller ardemment de lui parler, et non seulement de parler mais de comprendre ce qui le pousse à réagir ainsi. »

 **x-x-x**

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il longe la galerie entourant la résidence avant de regagner son logis, Ginrei entend les murmures habituels des deux jeunes filles. À l'approche de la chambre de Rukia, leurs voix se font plus distinctes :

« … C'est clair que Roméo est jaloux.  
— Oui, je suis d'accord, mais ça n'a pas de sens, Rukia. Ce n'était pas pour de vrai, voyons !  
— Ils ont dû se disputer après.  
— Roméo a le sang chaud, il a pu dire quelque chose ayant dépassé sa pensée...  
— Et Juliette aura du mal à passer outre...  
— Ou alors, c'est le contraire : Juliette n'est pas très expansive, et comme Roméo était fâché, elle s'est peut-être renfermée et n'a pas su lui dire que c'était lui qu'elle aimait...  
— Et Roméo a pris la mouche... »

« Ah », soupirent-elles toutes deux, en complète harmonie d'humeur.

« Si c'est le cas, cela explique le comportement de Renji. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, tout à l'heure, et il n'y a que quand il est peiné qu'il réagit ainsi : il s'isole, il ne parle plus à personne, reprend Rukia.  
— Et on dirait que Juliette a oublié qu'elle l'aimait... », enchaîne Orihime.

De nouveau, les deux jeunes filles soupirent, puis reprennent avec ensemble :

« Tout ça à cause d'un baiser de théâtre si merveilleux... »

Ginrei dépasse la chambre et n'entend plus rien. Il est troublé par la dernière phrase, à dire vrai, et la signification de ce qu'elle sous-entend. Mais l'expérience lui a appris à ne pas se lancer dans des conclusions hâtives sur la base de bribes de conversation qu'il est impossible de comprendre sans en connaître tous les éléments.

 **x-x-x**

Dans un autre lieu, le même sujet agite les esprits :

Chez elle, Retsu s'interroge. La réaction de Renji lui paraît démesurée. Byakuya n'était pas en danger, pas de la manière dont un capitaine pourrait l'être, en tout cas. C'était plutôt comme si...

« Chérie ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas du tout l'air d'être à ce qu'on fait. »

Effectivement, reconnaît Retsu avec ennui, alors qu'elle devrait profiter du plaisir que procure un Kenpachi attentionné et attentif, ses pensées n'arrêtent pas de vagabonder et reviennent sans cesse sur l'esclandre qui a succédé au baiser entre la reine et le duc.

Son air sérieux inquiète Kenpachi, dont la main vient lui caresser l'épaule. Distraite, la femme de sa vie ne semble pas s'en apercevoir et confie :

« Je pense au capitaine Kuchiki. »

Kenpachi sursaute et éloigne sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il hurle :

« QUOI ! »

Or, sa bien-aimée, les yeux toujours perdus ailleurs, continue :

« Tu crois que Renji pourrait être pour lui plus qu'un lieutenant ? »

Kenpachi soupire et abandonne. Il s'appuie sur les oreillers, croise les bras et se résout à poursuivre la plus ennuyeuse conversation qu'il est jamais eue au plus mauvais moment qu'il ait jamais connu. Il va s'entretenir avec son amante des amours du sieur Kuchiki... alors qu'ils sont dans leur lit !

« Yachiru dit que Renji est tombé amoureux de Kuchiki dans son déguisement de reine », informe-t-il.

Retsu le regarde, tout inquiétude affichée sur son beau visage, et objecte :

« J'ai bien peur que cela soit plus sérieux.  
— Et alors ? Pourquoi on s'en soucierait ? C'est eux que ça regarde, pas nous... pas moi en tous cas.  
— Je n'ai pas envie que leur histoire vienne interférer dans la pièce.  
— Ah, sacré bon sang, encore cette foutue pièce ! »

Retsu s'anime alors et lui fait le plus beau sourire de la soirée :

« Tu aurais dû venir voir la répétition, Kenpachi ; cette première scène va faire un malheur ! » Puis son air s'assombrit : « Cela serait tellement dommage que la dernière soit une catastrophe... »

 _La pièce et Kuchiki, dans la même conversation ?!_ Kenpachi soupire de plus belle. Mais chevaleresque, il poursuit :

« Et pourquoi donc ?  
— Renji et Byakuya y jouent ensemble. Et d'après Isane, Renji est en colère contre le capitaine Kuchiki.  
— Ah ah ah ah ! Ça m'étonne pas de la fierté des Kuchiki, ça. Y a que lui pour fâcher la crème des hommes. Parce que, crois-moi, il en faut pour que Renji se fâche contre un ami.  
— Un ami ?  
— D'après moi, ces deux-là sont amis, si c'est pas plus, comme dit Yachiru.  
— Et tu le sais comment ?  
— Eh, j'connais bien Renji, il a été à la onzième ; et le Kuchiki, il a l'air de glace comme ça, mais critique une chose qui a de la valeur pour lui, et c'est pas de la glace que tu vois dans son regard, crois-moi. Alors, j'suis pas aveugle ! Je vois comment ils se regardent, tous les deux, quand ils croient qu'on les voit pas.  
— Et ils se regardent comment ?  
— Comme moi quand je te vois, et que tout ce que j'arrive à penser, c'est que je t'aime. »

Et là, Kenpachi reprend espoir, parce Retsu a les yeux qui se mettent à briller.

« Tu dis toujours les plus belles des choses, lui dit-elle, avec cette douceur dans la voix dont il ne saurait plus se passer.  
— J'suis un poète qui s'ignore. Allez, assez parlé de Kuchiki... »

Acte 28 : **fin**

* * *

Bon, on va laisser un peu les amoureux macérer le temps d'un chapitre, et en profiter pour explorer les autres à-côtés de la pièce. Dès demain, vous suivrez les aventures d'un jeune lieutenant en quête de réponses à ses questions dans : **Les interviews de Shûhei** !

* * *

Pour marquer le fait que cette fic a dépassé les cinquante reviews (et comme je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire de bonus ou d'OS sur commande), je peux vous proposer de publier le premier chapitre en avant-première d'un des projets que j'ai en cours.  
En général, je n'ai pas de mal à écrire le premier chapitre d'une histoire dont j'ai l'idée. Ce qui fait que j'en ai quelques un d'avance. Mais il m'est souvent arrivé ces derniers temps de m'égarer et d'écrire une toute autre fic en cours de route. Donc, je me dis que si vos réactions suivent sur l'un ou l'autre de ces projets, je pourrais bien y trouver l'énergie suffisante pour me concentrer dessus après _Au théâtre, ce soir_.

Alors voilà, si vous avez envie de lire l'une des fic parmi celles proposées ci-dessous, dites-le moi. Je publierai le premier chapitre de celle qui rencontrera le plus d'avis favorables. Et si Alice donne son avis, son vote comptera double !

Les deux premières sont des ficlets, donc les histoires sont complètes. Simplement, je ne me décide pas à les publier. Elles font partie d'une série que je pourrais appeler _Les Instantanés de Bleach.  
_ Voici l'idée _: Deux personnages, une scène, une pensée..._ Ce sont des petits morceaux de vie, inspirés par l'histoire des héros de Bleach.

FIC 1 « **Bonsoir, Rukia**. »  
genre : famille  
personnages : Byakuya et Rukia  
résumé : _Byakuya rentre un soir d'une promenade et aperçoit Rukia, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
_ état : complet

FIC 2 : « **Hollow** »  
genre : poésie  
personnages : Grimmjow et Ichigo  
résumé : « _En un regard et quelques secondes, ce qui fait ma force, et la raison de ta défaite_ »  
état : complet  
NB : Elle est spéciale, celle-là...

FIC 3 : « **Le défilé militaire des Arrancars** »  
genre : humour  
personnages : Tous les Arrancars  
résumé : _Être un chef mégalomane n'est pas de tout repos. L'état d'Aizen préoccupe Ulquiorra Schieffer à tel point qu'il communique ses inquiétudes. Kaname Tôsen conseille alors une journée de vacances. Gin Ichimaru propose Paris. Le jour choisi est le quatorze juillet... Aizen revient plein d'entrain, accompagné, et pourvu d'un tout nouveau projet. Que les Arrancars se préparent...  
_ état : en cours chapitre 1 disponible

L'histoire suivante est la plus avancée. Elle précède l'arrivée de Kan à la sixième division dans _Les foudres de Renji_ , pour ceux qui connaissent.

FIC 4 : « **Un sang bleu à la onzième** »  
genre : aventure, amitié  
personnages : Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Kan...  
résumé : _Trois capitaines fêlons rejoignent le Hueco Mundo. La guerre gronde. Kenpachi se réjouit. Yachiru aussi. Toute la onzième, en fait. Une jeune personne de noble naissance rejoint la onzième division. Une erreur d'affectation ? Possible. Kenpachi se fait une raison. Yachiru est ravie. Yumichika est enchanté. Les gaillards de la onzième ouvrent grand les yeux. Ikkaku arrondit les angles. Il ne manque plus que la menace d'Arrancars rebelles au nouvel ordre du Hueco Mundo pour occuper tout ce petit monde._  
état : en cours, 7 chapitres disponibles

La dernière ne fait pas partie du fandom de Bleach, mais je la mets quand même, on ne sait jamais... C'est une drôle d'idée qui m'est passée par la tête : un crossover entre _Buffy, tueuse de vampires_ et _Les chroniques de Riddick_

FIC 5 : « **Les voyages de Xander Harris : Nécromongers** »  
genre : aventure, yaoi  
personnages : Riddick, Xander, Spike, Buffy...  
résumé : « _Le jour où j'ai rencontré Alexander fut le jour qui marqua un tournant capital dans mon existence. Et même si s je savais depuis longtemps que l'univers se complaisait à me jeter à la face les pires calamités, je ne me suis pas méfié. Même l'Essentialiste n'avait pas prévu ce qui a suivi. En tout cas, elle ne m'en avait pas parlé..._ »  
état : en cours, chapitre 1 disponible

Voilà, j'ai vidé mes tiroirs !  
Donc, si l'un de ces projets vous intéresse, je publie de suite le premier chapitre de la fic qui remportera le plus de voix et je m'engage à la continuer après celle-ci !

Mais vous pouvez toujours faire une review sans voter si aucune ne vous intéresse, cela me fera très plaisir aussi :)


	29. Les interviews de Shûhei

**Acte 29 : Les interviews de Shûhei**

Le lendemain, même s'il est préoccupé par la scène dont il a été témoin entre Renji et Byakuya, Shûhei a bien d'autres choses à faire que de se tourmenter. Aujourd'hui, il a plusieurs entretiens à mener.

Levé de bonne heure, il espère surprendre le sôtaichô à un moment où ce dernier est disponible. Alors qu'il attend qu'on le fasse entrer dans son bureau, il entend, par la porte restée entrebâillée :

« Je vous le répète, la répétition a été un succès.  
— Kuchiki s'est montré coopératif ?  
— Ah, pour ça oui, très coopératif.  
— Que dois-je comprendre par là ?  
— Eh bien, voyez-vous... »

Shûhei se refuse à en entendre plus. Décidant que le moment est mal choisi pour cette entrevue, il sort sans regarder en arrière. La vice-capitaine Nanao Ise pourra tout aussi bien répondre à ses questions les plus urgentes.

 _Quelques moments plus tard, à la huitième division_

« Le budget alloué pour monter la pièce est considérable. La production n'est-elle pas inquiète des répercussions négatives que ces dépenses extravagantes auront sur le peuple ? »

Derrière ses lunettes, Nanao se prépare à combattre l'acuité du jugement de Shûhei, dont la réputation d'intelligence n'est plus à faire.

« Extravagantes ?  
— Eh bien, il faut avouer que la restauration complète d'un bâtiment pour n'y faire qu'une représentation paraît exagérée.  
— C'est un investissement. La gestion de ce bâtiment sera remise entre les mains des administrateurs du premier district, et son usage sera retourné aux habitants: ils pourront y donner d'autres spectacles. Je doute qu'il puisse y avoir beaucoup d'avis contraires à ce projet.  
— Effectivement. Mais que dire sur les coûts inhérents à la création des costumes, des décors et des effets spéciaux ?  
— Les comédiens sont tous des amateurs. Ils ont besoin d'un environnement crédible pour que leur jeu soit convaincant. En agissant ainsi, nous montrons l'importance que nous accordons à ce spectacle.  
— L'investissement déjà conséquent en termes d'hommes et de temps ne serait-il pas suffisant ?  
— Non. Ce ne serait pas assez apparent pour l'homme de la rue, ou tout simplement les enfants. Et puis, après le succès du sondage et devant l'engouement de la population pour cette pièce et ses acteurs, on peut se poser la question : est-ce raisonnable de n'envisager qu'une seule représentation ?  
— La production espère un public si nombreux qu'il faudra donner plusieurs représentations pour satisfaire tout le monde ?  
— Absolument, et après la répétition d'hier, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Toi-même, tu as déclaré que le tirage de la Gazette a dû être augmenté depuis que le Gotei s'est lancé dans ce projet. »

Shûhei ne peut que se ranger à ces arguments. Fébrile, il prend quelques notes. Nanao ajoute :

« Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que notre budget est important que je permets qu'on dépense à tord et à travers. Ainsi, concernant ta réclamation au sujet de l'augmentation des frais qu'encourt _La Gazette du Seireitei_ pour informer ses lecteurs, je suis navrée de t'annoncer que nous refusons ta demande de participation au financement de la nouvelle cellule de presse : l'information est de votre entière responsabilité, quelque soit le contenu et la cause de cette information. Nous n'avons donc rien à... »

Dûment chapitré, Shûhei doute en sortant de la huitième division qu'il serait sage de revenir d'ici la fin de la pièce interviewer la responsable du budget de _L'affaire des ferrets de la reine_.

 _Ensuite, à la douzième division..._

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous faire part de mon admiration, capitaine Kurotsuchi : le travail que vous avez effectué sur le théâtre en si peu de temps est fantastique. »

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, les traits disparaissant derrière l'épais maquillage qu'il aime exhiber, se fend d'un sourire qui, même s'il se voulait aimable, ne pourrait qu'inciter à s'effrayer des raisons cachées derrière.

« Allons donc, comparé à ce que je peux entreprendre chaque jour, c'est insignifiant.  
— Oui... Bon... Le courrier des lecteurs indique que beaucoup sont curieux des humains qui contribuent à cette pièce. Êtes-vous satisfait de l'aide que vous apportent Ichigo Kurosaki et Sado Yasutora ?  
— Les débuts de notre collaboration ont été difficiles. La douzième division a toujours inspiré la méfiance... Nous, scientifiques, sommes des incompris, c'est désolant : parce que je ne supporte pas les incompétents, on me dit cruel !  
— Oui... et pour Kurosaki et Yasutora ?  
— Nemu s'occupe d'eux.  
— Euh.. d'accord... Je... Je verrai avec elle... Passons à un autre sujet : j'ai été étonné de la précision des décors : comment avez-vous recréé les jardins d'Amiens ? »

Le sourire s'agrandit.

« N'est-ce pas que c'était ingénieux ? Mon talent est sans limite...  
— Mais encore, pouvez-vous me donner quelques détails ?  
— Des détails ? Tu espères comprendre la complexité de mon œuvre et l'étendue de mon génie en quelques mots ? »

Shûhei s'agite sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et esquisse une piètre grimace qu'il espère suffisamment engageante. Contre toute attente, cela marche :

« Enfin, pour parler simplement, c'est grâce à une technique d'imagerie en trois dimensions que j'ai inventée. Les panneaux des décors sont constitués d'une matière spéciale, vois-tu, réceptive à l'énergie spirituelle, et truffés de circuits auxquels il ne reste qu'à transmettre les données de ce qui doit être représenté. L'ingéniosité de ce procédé réside dans le fait que le support des décors reste le même, seules les données transmises changent. Ainsi, je peux reproduire à la demande la roseraie des jardins d'Amiens, les salons du Louvre, l'antichambre de la reine, ou le port de Calais, tels qu'ils étaient en l'an 1625.  
— L'énergie nécessaire doit être considérable...  
— L'énergie n'est pas un problème. J'en ai une source intarissable. »

Ce sourire est de plus en gênant. Shûhei se raidit sur son siège.

« Euh... Et comment avez-vous fait surgir des roses à la fin de la scène ? Elles avaient l'air réelles.  
— Ce n'est qu'une illusion.  
— Une illusion ?  
— En réalité, ce ne sont pas des fleurs, mais des mousses végétales génétiquement modifiées par mes soins. J'en ai créé de plusieurs sortes. Ces mousses possèdent une aptitude appelée la mémoire de forme. Au contact avec un agent chimique spécifique à chaque type, leur croissance s'accélère prodigieusement jusqu'à former le végétal voulu, ou en donner au moins l'illusion. C'est assez convaincant de loin, n'est-ce pas ?  
— C'est... extraordinaire. Et... euh... c'est sans danger ?  
— Je ne conseille pas l'ingestion, ni une inhalation des spores trop prolongée... »

Shûhei examine le visage du capitaine sans y trouver une once d'humour.

« Hum... Le... Avez-vous prévu d'autres surprises, pour les combats d'épée dans le port de Calais, par exemple ?  
— Ce ne serait pas une surprise si je vous les révélais.  
— Bien sûr, ha ha... Eh bien, euh... merci de m'avoir reçu.  
— Ce fut un plaisir. Ne revenez surtout pas. »

Au sortir de la douzième division, Shûhei est absolument certain qu'il ne reviendra pas.

 _Dans la sécurité de la septième division_

« Merci pour ce thé, j'en avais bien besoin. »

Sajin Komamura s'inquiète. Le jeune vice-capitaine de la neuvième division apparaît avoir grand besoin de se détendre.

« Tu devrais peut-être ralentir un peu ? Tu as l'air très occupé, ces temps-ci.  
— C'est vrai ! J'ai l'impression de passer plus de temps à rédiger des articles pour la Gazette qu'à diriger la compagnie. Enfin... Voyons voir... Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà... Ah, oui, le corps de garde. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi la production a considéré que la constitution d'un corps de garde était nécessaire ? »

Les petits yeux dorés se plissent de malice :

« J'ai entendu parler d'un désordre causé dans les rues du Seireitei par la présence d'un certain capitaine qui n'avait pas ôté son maquillage. Le sôtaichô a été immédiatement alerté et a pris des mesures afin de protéger les comédiens les plus... célèbres de la trop grande passion des admirateurs. Mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas donner de nom. »

Shûhei hoche la tête : il s'en doutait un peu. Sans qu'il ait besoin d'y être incité, le chef du tout nouveau corps de garde poursuit :

« Officiellement, notre mission est, je cite : "Assurer la sécurité à l'extérieur du théâtre, afin de permettre le bon déroulement des répétitions et des représentations de la pièce."  
— Et qu'en est-il de la sécurité à l'intérieur ?  
— Lors de la représentation officielle, nous ferons acte de présence à l'entrée, bien sûr. Mais ce sont les équipes de soutien logistique de la pièce qui assurent l'ordre à l'intérieur de la salle.  
— Vraiment ? Je n'ai aperçu aucun membre de la deuxième division.  
— Ils sont bien entraînés et très efficaces... Soi Fon n'exige rien de moins que l'excellence pour ses troupes.  
— Vous avez raison. Cette soudaine affectation de vos équipes ne va-t-elle pas perturber vos tâches habituelles ? Comment réagissent vos hommes à ce surcroît de travail ?  
— Tu sais déjà que Tetsuzaemon, mon vice-capitaine, a obtenu un rôle dans la pièce ? »

Shûhei hoche affirmativement la tête.

« Il fait la fierté de nos escadrons ! Beaucoup regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir participer plus activement, ce qui fait que tous sont fous de joie : ils vont pouvoir observer de près les comédiens et assurer leur protection. Et je dois avouer que c'est pour moi le seul moyen de me rendre utile... »

Compréhensif, Shûhei esquisse un sourire gêné : compte-tenu du physique particulier du capitaine de la huitième division, il était hors de question qu'il obtienne un rôle...

 **x-x-x**

 _Si tous les entretiens pouvaient se passer comme celui-là,_ se dit Shûhei, alors qu'il s'achemine vers le lieu de son prochain interview. Il consulte son calepin une nouvelle fois : il lui reste à voir le créateur des costumes à la treizième division, ensuite il disposera d'un peu de temps pour passer voir Renji. Soupirant, Shûhei range son carnet dans sa sacoche et hâte le pas.

Acte 29 : **Fin**

* * *

Alors, le chapitre de demain, s'intitule : " **La dernière interview de Shûhei** ". Shûhei continue de poser ses questions et obtient même des réponses aux questions qu'il ne pose pas...


	30. La dernière interview de Shûhei

**Acte 30 : La dernière interview de Shûhei**

 _Dans les jardins de la treizième division_

« Merci de me recevoir, Ishida, je sais que tu es très occupé.  
— Oh, j'avais besoin d'une pause de toute façon. Et puis, Kotetsu-san – enfin, Kiyone pour être précis – et Hinamori-san sont en train de terminer les passementeries pour l'habit du cardinal, ça prend du temps, et j'en ai besoin pour les finitions de son costume.  
— À propos, les rôles de Richelieu et Rochefort étaient en ballottage entre trois membres de la onzième et un de la treizième. Qui le capitaine Ukitake a-t-il choisi finalement ?  
— Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ?! Il a choisi Ikkaku Madarame pour le comte de Rochefort, et Yumichika Ayasegawa pour le cardinal de Richelieu. »

Shûhei reste quelques secondes à envisager les personnages puis hoche la tête :

« Oui, ça tombe sous le sens. Je ne crois pas que Makizô Aramaki aurait eu suffisamment de tripes pour monter sur scène de toute façon, et Sentarô Kotsubaki n'a pas vraiment le look. Je ne sais pas comment ces deux-là se sont retrouvés parmi les favoris de quelques lecteurs...  
— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et puis je ne pourrais pas imaginer Ayasegawa-san et Madarame-san dans les rôles inverses. »

Une drôle d'image vient en tête à Shûhei à cette idée. Amusé, il sourit à l'humain dont la lueur rieuse dans les yeux lui confirme que lui aussi examine la chose. L'entretien se poursuit alors dans une ambiance amicale et détendue.

« Enfin, commençons. La première question qui me vient est plus l'effet de ma propre curiosité qu'un réel besoin d'informer les lecteurs : pourquoi as-tu établi ton quartier général ici et pas au manoir Kuchiki ? »

Uryû Ishida regarde le journaliste improvisé comme si l'idée ne l'avait même jamais effleuré. Puis, levant les yeux au ciel, il répond du ton de l'évidence :

« C'est pratique. Je peux discuter avec l'auteur, Ukitake-san. Kotetsu-san, la cadette, y travaille déjà. Et c'est spacieux et très agréable, comme endroit. On est beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'au manoir, à mon avis.  
— Effectivement, je me rends compte des avantages. Dis-moi, quel costume vous a donné le plus de mal, jusqu'ici ?  
— La robe de la reine. Nous travaillons sur mesures uniquement, et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'effet final. Aah... »

Le jeune créateur des costumes pousse un gros soupir. Shûhei peut aisément envisager son problème et compatit.

« Je ne vous conseille pas de programmer des séances d'essayages avec le capitaine Kuchiki en ce moment.  
— Je sais. Kotetsu-san – Isane, je veux dire – nous a prévenus ce matin. Mais à quoi pense Abarai ? La sensibilité d'une actrice n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Une réaction pareille pour un baiser de théâtre, même s'il a déraillé un peu ! Quand va-t-on pouvoir s'assurer que la robe sera à la hauteur ?  
— Le capitaine Kuchiki n'est pas une actrice sensible. »

Shûhei, depuis le début, ne cesse de s'interroger sur le fait que le seigneur Kuchiki n'a pas mis fin au baiser dès la fin de la scène. Cela paraît être en totale contradiction avec la personne. Mais Uryû ne se laisse pas décontenancer. Il rétorque :

« Je sais que ce n'est pas une actrice, et qu'il n'est pas sensible en tant normal, mais il incarnait une femme. Et ce qui est important, c'est que la plupart des comédiens, surtout les amateurs, sont obligés d'extérioriser des sentiments véritables sur la scène pour jouer.  
— Que veux-tu dire ? Que le capitaine Kuchiki serait attiré par le capitaine Kyôraku ?!  
— Quoi ? Mais non ! Je veux dire que ce sont ses expériences personnelles et intimes qui permettent à un acteur d'interpréter son rôle, d'autant plus s'il n'a pas l'expérience de la comédie ! Si son personnage embrasse pour la première fois, il fait appel au souvenir du premier baiser qu'il a donné ou reçu, n'est-ce pas ? Un amateur ne dispose pas des techniques d'un acteur professionnel. Il doit s'identifier profondément avec son personnage et recourir à ce qu'il a ressenti lui-même dans une situation comparable. Il s'ouvrira beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire, et cela le rendra très vulnérable. Tu imagines l'effet sur Kuchiki-san, lui qui ne montre jamais ses émotions ? »

Shûhei commence effectivement à entrevoir la difficulté et hoche la tête. Uryû, encouragé, poursuit :

« Mettons-nous à sa place : un, c'est un homme et on lui demande de jouer le rôle d'une femme ; deux, il doit embrasser un homme qu'il n'aime pas, tout en convaincant le public qu'il l'aime ; et tout ça, sans avoir jamais joué la comédie ! Même s'il était plus expansif qu'il ne l'est, ce serait difficile. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui faire une crise de jalousie parce que le premier baiser qu'il ait jamais donné sur une scène a dérapé ! C'est un coup à le faire rentrer dans sa coquille et à ce qu'il n'en ressorte plus. Je ne sais pas ce que Kuchiki-san a ressenti en incarnant Anne d'Autriche, mais tu peux être certain que ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance pour Kyôraku-san.  
— Tu veux dire que le capitaine Kuchiki était piégé dans son rôle et que le capitaine Kyôraku en a abusé ?  
— Même pas ! Kyôraku-san est un comédien amateur, lui aussi. Il a juste poussé trop loin le jeu, et je doute que ça ait été vraiment conscient de sa part. Je parie qu'il n'aura pas le même problème la prochaine fois. Avec l'expérience, tous les deux sauront mettre de la distance entre eux et les personnages qu'ils incarnent. C'est pour cela que c'était si stupide de la part d'Abarai d'avoir réagi ainsi, mais je suppose que c'était inévitable, il n'est pas du genre à réfléchir... D'ailleurs, c'est que j'ai dit à Inoue-san, alors elle a décidé de refaire un essai demain pour montrer à Abarai que ce n'était que de la comédie – enfin, si Rukia-san arrive à le convaincre d'accompagner le capitaine – et elles espèrent que ce sera suffisant pour arranger les choses entre eux. Au moins, ça sera un point de départ, et je pourrais peut-être envisager enfin ces essayages... »

Shûhei contemple quelques secondes la justesse du raisonnement de son interlocuteur, avant de remettre l'entretien sur ses rails :

« Nous nous sommes un peu égarés du sujet. Il me reste une question : ces costumes d'époque ne seront pas faciles à revêtir, avez-vous envisagé des habilleuses ?  
— Oui. En tout cas, pour les rôles principaux. Les rôles secondaires devront s'aider les uns les autres. Et je serai là pour les dernières vérifications.  
— Je peux connaître les noms des habilleuses qui ont été choisies ?  
— Bien sûr. Hanatarô Yamada sera l'habilleuse... euh... l'habilleur du seigneur Kuchiki, Nanao Ise sera l'habilleuse de son capitaine, et Retsu Unohana sera celle de Kenpachi Zaraki – et je pense que la petite Yachiru gravitera tout autour.  
— Le capitaine Unohana cumule beaucoup de fonctions.  
— Elle ne joue pas dans les mêmes scènes que le roi. Et elle y a tenu, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
— Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que Hanatarô Yamada est le seul homme du lot...  
— Unohana-san a proposé elle-même son septième siège. Elle aura pensé que Kuchiki-san serait sans doute moins mal à l'aise qu'avec une femme, d'autant plus que c'est un médecin, parce que vu sa réaction quand j'ai pris ses mesures... »

 **x-x-x**

Sur le chemin de la sixième division, Shûhei ressasse les paroles d'Uryû au sujet du baiser. S'il y voit matière à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Byakuya n'a pas repoussé Shunsui à la fin de la scène, il reste perplexe sur un point, parce qu'il aurait été facile pour Byakuya d'éviter que Renji ne monte en épingle ce baiser de théâtre mal géré.

 _À la sixième division_

Shûhei cherche vainement Renji, il n'est pas à la division. « Il s'est affecté lui-même à une mission quelque part », lui confie l'intendant en soupirant. La mine catastrophée du jeune Rikichi le convainc de ne pas repartir sans faire une ultime tentative. Résolu, une excuse toute trouvée sur les lèvres, il se rabat sur l'autre partie et frappe à la porte du bureau du capitaine.

Plongé dans l'étude d'un dossier, l'occupant des lieux ne relève même pas la tête pour s'adresser à lui.

« Lieutenant Hisagi, que faites-vous ici ? J'ai bien peur que vous n'y trouviez point Renji. Il s'acharne à éviter d'y venir.  
— Ce n'est pas Renji que je viens voir, capitaine Kuchiki. Je viens vous demander si vous avez besoin de moi pour vous accompagner à vos répétitions. »

Shûhei voit alors l'homme, jusqu'ici complètement indifférent à sa présence, redresser lentement la tête et plonger son regard dans le sien. Or, derrière la rudesse de cette attention soutenue, et malgré le saisissement que lui cause l'intensité de cet examen, Shûhei croit discerner une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux en apparence si froids.

« L'ami de Renji ne va donc point me fuir comme la peste ? »

Le cœur de Shûhei se serre. L'isolement et le remords se cachent derrière le sarcasme aristocratique. Il semble qu'Ishida ait raison et que ce n'est pas seulement Renji qui a été blessé par les conséquences d'un geste qu'aucun des deux n'aurait souhaité se produire. Cependant, une chose intrigue Shûhei depuis la veille, et cela le chiffonne tellement qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de poursuivre :

« J'aimerais vous poser une question personnelle, au sujet de Renji...  
— C'est inattendu... bien que, puisque Renji se réclame de ton amitié, je puisse comprendre ce qui motive une telle indiscrétion de ta part. »

Le capitaine Kuchiki semble s'enfermer dans une réflexion dont lui seul a le secret. Puis il parvient à une décision :

« Pose ta question : tu es au courant pour nous, et tu vas peut-être m'aider à y voir plus clair. On me conseille de parler à Renji, mais il m'évite ; et que pourrais-je lui dire qui expliquerait ce que j'ai fait hier, ou plutôt ce que je n'ai point fait ? Je ne comprends guère moi-même pourquoi je n'ai point repoussé le capitaine Kyôraku.  
— En fait, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voudrais parler. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que le problème est ailleurs.  
— Ailleurs ? Renji ne serait point jaloux à cause de ce baiser ? Renji douterait-il de mes sentiments pour quelque autre raison ?  
— Pourquoi, si vous l'aimez, ne pas l'avoir confirmé quand il vous l'a demandé ? »

La question de Shûhei est toute simple, évidente. Elle précipite le capitaine dans un abîme de perplexité. Il perd de son impassibilité, écarquille les yeux, se trouble...

« Tu veux dire après, lorsque nous sommes revenus dans la loge ?  
— Oui.  
— Renji m'a demandé si je l'aimais ?  
— Oui. Ces mots exacts ont été... »

Le capitaine ne le laisse pas finir et complète de lui-même, comme si les mots étaient gravés dans sa mémoire depuis ce moment : « "Je suis quoi pour toi au juste " »

La même expression que la veille passe dans son regard, douloureuse. Puis son visage s'éclaire soudain de compréhension, et il se met à parler, plus pour son bénéfice que pour celui de son interlocuteur :

« Bien sûr, il voulait que je lui confirme que c'était lui que j'aimais, que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire...et je...»

 _Et je me suis mis à douter des sentiments de Renji quand lui a douté des miens,_ ne peut finir tout haut le capitaine. _Comment ne sait-il pas que je l'aime ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai douté de son amour ?_

« Vous étiez troublé », explique Shûhei gentiment.

Shûhei ne peut être sûr que d'une chose devant la réaction confuse du capitaine, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Ce n'est pas vraiment le baiser qui est en cause. L'incident a permis de révéler un autre problème, dont le capitaine devra se rendre compte par lui-même.

« Vous devez le savoir, capitaine Kuchiki : Renji ne peut pas connaître ce que vous ressentez sans que vous le lui disiez.  
— Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire. Il semble qu'avec un dialogue préparé à l'avance et une ambiance adéquate, je puisse donner l'illusion d'aimer sur la scène, mais j'échoue complètement à communiquer mes sentiments dans la vie réelle. »

Le silence s'installe, et Shûhei se demande comment annoncer son départ sans avoir l'air d'abandonner à ces soucis l'homme qui semble méditer sur le triste constat qu'il vient de faire. Mais il a tord de s'inquiéter, le capitaine Kuchiki retourne son attention vers lui :

« Je te remercie de ta prévenance, vice-capitaine Hisagi. J'appréhendais les prochaines répétitions. Les deux scènes de l'acte I dans lesquelles j'apparais sont programmées demain après-midi, mais je n'aurais pas besoin de toi : Renji m'a fait dire qu'il assurerait mon escorte.  
— Alors, je vous laisse. Bonsoir. »

 **x-x-x**

Ce soir-là, étendu seul dans son lit, Byakuya veut voir dans le consentement de Renji à l'accompagner le lendemain au théâtre un espoir que tout ira bien. Rukia l'a informé qu'Orihime voulait refaire un essai de la scène 1, juste après la répétition de la scène 3. S'il arrive à bien jouer son rôle tout en montrant à Renji que le capitaine Kyôraku n'est rien pour lui, cela devrait le rassurer. Il remercierait presque Orihime Inoue de lui en donner l'occasion...

Acte 30 : **fin**

* * *

Pour la suite, j'ai à nouveau besoin de prendre mon temps pour raconter et installer la bonne ambiance. Il s'agira de la scène 2, avec le roi, le cardinal, et un soupçon de Rochefort. Mais c'est mieux si j'organise le tout d'un seul tenant pour être certaine qu'il n'y aura pas d'incohérence, même si cela formera sans doute plusieurs chapitres au final. Donc, je vais suspendre la publication durant deux jours pour tout mettre au point, et je vous dis à jeudi, pour le prochain chapitre : " **Les comédiens de la onzième** "

* * *

Pour vous faire patienter, et parce que Renji n'est pas apparu dans ce chapitre, voici en exclusivité **le pense-bête de Renji** :

(Vous remarquerez quelques _annotations_ et ***petits dessins*** , faits le jour où il l'a reçu, ainsi que # **quelques ajouts plus récents** #...)

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _appartient à_ : _Renji_

GUIDE DE LA PIECE DE THEATRE à l'attention des comédiens

… … … … … … … … **L'AFFAIRE DES FERRETS DE LA REINE**  
… … … … … … … … … … … … intrigue en trois actes, par Jûshirô Ukitake  
… … … … … … … … … … … … librement inspirée par _Les Trois Mousquetaires,_ Alexandre Dumas

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … # **tâches de larmes** ,# **  
**… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … # **récentes** #

 **Personnages**

Louis XIII, roi de France … … … … … … … … … Kenpachi Zaraki  
Anne d'Autriche, reine de France … … … … … Byakuya Kuchiki … ***petit cœur***  
Georges de Villiers, duc de Buckingham … … Shunsui Kyôraku … # **raturé plusieurs fois récemment** #  
Dona Estefana, suivante de la reine … … … … Rukia Kuchiki  
Armand-Jean Duplessis, cardinal de Richelieu … Yumichika Ayasegawa  
Le comte de Rochefort, … … … … … … … … … … Ikkaku Madarame  
Milady, comtesse de winter … … … … … … … … Retsu Unohana  
Constance Bonacieux, lingère de la reine … … Rangiku Matsumoto  
Monsieur Bonacieux … … … … … … … … … … Tôshirô Hitsugaya  
D'Artagnan … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Renji Abarai  
Athos … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Shûhei Hisagi  
Portos … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Tetsuzaemon Iba  
Aramis … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Izuru Kira  
Les hommes du cardinal … … … … … … … … membres de la onzième division

 **Acte I :**

scène 1, les jardins d'Amiens  
… … … La reine/Le duc … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _Byakuya_ ***petit cœur*  
**  
scène 2, les salons du Louvre, bureau du cardinal  
… … … Le roi/Le cardinal/Rochefort

scène 3, l'antichambre de la reine au Louvre  
… … … Le duc/La reine/Sa suivante … … … … … … … … _Byakuya_ ***petit cœur***

 **Acte II :**

scène 1, bureau du cardinal au Louvre  
… … … Le cardinal/Rochefort

scène 2, hall du château de Windsor, Angleterre  
… … … Milady/Le duc

scène 3, l'antichambre de la reine au Louvre  
… … … Le roi/La reine/Dona Estefana/Madame Bonacieux … … … … … _Byakuya_ ***petit cœur***

 **Acte III :**

Scène 1, maison des Bonacieux  
… … … Madame Bonacieux/Monsieur Bonacieux/D'Artagnan … … … … … _moi_ **^_^  
**  
Scène 2, route de Calais, port de Calais  
… … … Athos/Portos/Aramis/D'Artagnan/Rochefort et les hommes du cardinal … … … … … _moi_ **^_^  
**  
Scène 3, Palais de Buckingham, Angleterre  
… … … Le duc/D'Artagnan … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _moi_ **^_^  
**  
Scène 4, cabinets de la reine et du roi, intérieurs et extérieur, Hôtel de ville de Paris  
… … … Richelieu/Le roi/La reine/Madame Bonacieux/D'Artagnan … … … … … … … … … … _Moi et Byakuya *_ **deux petits cœurs entrecroisés*  
**  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mise en scène … … … … … … … … … … … Jûshirô Ukitake, Orihime Inoue  
Assistante … … … … … … … … … … … … Rukia Kuchiki

Création des Costumes … … … … … … … … Uryû Ishida  
Assistantes … … … … … … … … … … … … Isane et Kiyone Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori

Maquillage, Coiffure … … … … … … … … … Isane Kotetsu, Retsu Unohana  
Assistante … … … … … … … … … … … … Yachiru Kusajishi

Création des Décors … … … … … … … … … Mayuri Kurotsuchi  
Assistants … … … … … … … … … … … … … Nemu Kurotsuchi, Ichigo Kurosaki, Sado Yasutora

Soutien Logistique, Responsable Accessoires… Soi Fon  
Assistants … … … … … … … … … … … … … Les unités d'interception 1et 2 de la deuxième division

Régisseur … … … … … … … … … … … … Rikichi

Producteur … … … … … … … … … … … … … Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto  
Assistant producteur … … … … … … … … … … Chôjirô Sasakibe  
Gestion des finances … … … … … … … … … Nanao Ise  
Présidente du comité exécutif … … … … … … Retsu Unohana

Service Sécurité … … … … … … … … … … … Sajin Komamura

* * *

 _Afin de suivre l'intrigue de "L'affaire des ferrets de la Reine"  
_ Si vous êtes attentifs, vous avez remarqué dans le guide de la scène (en plus des annotations de Renji !) des discordances avec le roman, notamment, en réalité, ce n'est pas Rochefort qui se lance à la poursuite de d'Artagnan.  
C'est normal, dans la pièce, il ne peut pas y avoir autant de personnages que dans le livre, donc j'ai fait des modifications, et puis, c'est librement inspiré... :)


	31. Les comédiens de la onzième

Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, mais il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit où le couper :)

* * *

 **Acte 31 : Les comédiens de la onzième**

La maintenance du nettoyeur de l'entre-deux mondes terminée, il aura suffi d'une journée à la douzième division pour achever la rénovation du théâtre. Les répétitions vont pouvoir se suivre tous les jours dorénavant, et sans les bruits perturbateurs des travaux.  
Assise au pupitre du metteur en scène, Orihime compulse ses notes. La journée sera chargée, aujourd'hui. Au programme, le matin, la scène 2 de l'acte I : le jeu du pouvoir entre le roi et le cardinal, et l'utilisation par Richelieu de la jalousie du roi pour étendre son influence ; puis l'après-midi, la dernière scène de l'acte I : la visite du duc à la reine et la remise des ferrets. Orihime se mordille les lèvres en attendant que les comédiens se présentent. Elle a prévu de terminer la journée de répétitions par un nouvel essai de la scène du baiser : elle espère que ce n'est pas une bêtise.

 **x-x-x**

Du côté des artistes, dans une pièce où les cinq meubles coiffeuses qui tapissent le mur du fond attirent l'attention dès l'entrée, Ikkaku et Yumichika font face à Retsu et Isane qui les attendent de pied ferme.

« Alors, vous voilà ! s'exclame Isane, une lueur agressive dans le regard, très inhabituelle chez elle.  
— Vous ne vous êtes pas présentés à vos séances de maquillage et coiffure. Peut-on savoir pour quelle raison ? », questionne Retsu sombrement.

Ikkaku et Yumichika se regardent, très satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. Ils ont omis très volontairement de se rendre à leurs rendez-vous et ont échappé avec brio aux équipes d'interception de la deuxième division lancées à leur recherche : un exploit dont ils peuvent être fiers. Le projet du sôtaichô est une mine d'or, trouvent-ils, c'est à la fois une solution pour garder les stocks d'alcool de la onzième convenablement approvisionnés, une occasion de tromper l'ennui, et une excuse toute trouvée pour se frotter aux experts en combat rapproché de la deuxième et à leurs techniques furtives...

Voyant l'échec de leur tentative d'intimidation, Isane se saisit d'une perruque frisée aux boucles longues et fournies, Retsu, d'un peigne et d'une brosse, et avec un bel ensemble, elles invitent sèchement, chacune devant une coiffeuse :

« Asseyez-vous, messieurs ».

Or, les deux lascars passent devant elles sans se perturber une minute. Yumichika se saisit du peigne et de la brosse des mains mêmes du redoutable capitaine de la quatrième division, restée figée par la stupéfaction devant un comportement pareil. Puis il s'assoit et commence à se peigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, le teint éclairci par un soupçon de poudre, ses cils et sourcils débarrassés de ses quatre plumes, l'intensité de son regard souligné d'un mince trait de crayon noir et les joues colorées d'une nuance de rouge, il se regarde dans la glace d'un air appréciateur.

« C'est parfait, dit-il, point n'est besoin d'en faire trop. »

Sous le regard de Retsu, admirative de l'expertise et l'aisance qu'il a montrée à se maquiller si rapidement, il se lève, reprend le paquet qu'il a déposé sur la table, l'ouvre et déplie le vêtement à l'intérieur. C'est un grand morceau d'étoffe d'un rouge éclatant. Avec une sûreté de geste que le plus habile des procurateurs romains aurait pu envier, il s'en recouvre en la drapant sur lui, telle une toge.

« Parfait », répète-t-il en se mirant dans son reflet.

Retsu doit le convenir, le carré de la coiffure du cinquième siège s'adapte bien à son personnage de cardinal et ne nécessite aucun apprêt, ses traits sont suffisamment fins pour n'avoir pas besoin d'un maquillage appuyé, et il porte avec un naturel surprenant cette toge qui donne un avant-goût des habits sacerdotaux qu'il revêtira à la représentation. Il est parfait.

Ikkaku, de son côté, n'est pas en reste. Il ôte d'un geste irrité la perruque de la main d'Isane, hausse les épaules comme si ç'avait été la plus stupide des idées, l'envoie valser, et entreprend d'ouvrir son propre paquet. À l'intérieur, il dévoile un couvre-chef doté de belles plumes d'autruche à la teinte aussi sombre que la nuit, et un bandeau de cuir noir. D'abord, il dispose et noue le cache-oeil. Ensuite, il examine d'un air content le chapeau, le lustre du revers de la manche, arrange le duvet des plumes, puis l'enfonce d'un seul coup sur sa tête, légèrement de biais sur son crâne nu. Pour finir, il s'inspecte dans la glace, juge le côté malandrin et beau garçon satisfaisant et se tourne vers Yumichika.

« Tu es prêt ?  
— Oui, allons-y. »

Ils se dirigent vers la porte, l'un d'une démarche leste et vive, et les manières fourbes, l'autre avec l'ostentation d'une personne de grand pouvoir. Le tout n'a duré que quelques minutes. Les deux femmes n'ont toujours pas dit un mot. Juste avant de sortir, Yumichika leur jette un œil par-dessus son épaule, en s'exclamant :

« Pf ! Amateurs... »

La porte se referme sur eux, laissant deux femmes déconcertées.

« Eh bien, ils n'auront aucun problème à jouer la comédie, ces deux-là !  
— Jusqu'ici, ce sont les seuls à s'amuser de jouer dans cette pièce !  
— Mais... le lieutenant Madarame sait-il qu'il n'apparaîtra pas sur scène ?  
— J'en doute... »

 **x-x-x**

Kenpachi voit venir ses deux lieutenants sur la scène avec soulagement. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, Orihime le submerge littéralement d'informations sur Louis XIII. Il estime ne pas en avoir besoin. Dès la première lecture de ses quelques lignes de dialogue, c'est bien déçu qu'il a malheureusement cadré le personnage : si le cardinal est un profiteur, avide de pouvoir, le roi est un faible, qu'il faut sans arrêt rassurer.

« C'est une lutte silencieuse de pouvoir qui se joue. En apparence, le cardinal et vous êtes dans les meilleurs termes : vous vous targuez de son amitié, louez sa loyauté envers l'État de France, et vantez son talent visionnaire et son labeur acharné. Derrière, les mousquetaires du roi se heurtent, chaque fois qu'il est possible, aux gardes du cardinal, et vous vous gaussez de leurs victoires... C'est ainsi qu'on vous a présenté d'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires qui dont devenus ses amis, Athos, Porthos et Aramis... Votre autre souci en dehors du pouvoir concurrent au vôtre du cardinal, et sans aucun doute le plus important dans votre esprit, c'est la reine : vous est-elle fidèle ?... »

Kenpachi n'écoute plus qu'à demi-mot et hausse un sourcil amusé à la manière dont ses deux lieutenants inséparables se sont parés. Orihime s'interrompt enfin lorsqu'elle les aperçoit.

« Ah, vous êtes là. Venez, que je vous explique. Oh, Madarame-san, vous êtes venu costumé, quelle bonne idée ! On ne vous verra pas vraiment dans les coulisses, mais je suis très heureuse que vous soyez aussi motivé.  
— Comment ça, on ne me verra pas ? J'ai une ligne de texte à dire dans cette scène, j'en suis certain !  
— Oui, mais avez-vous consulté l'annexe de votre dialogue ? »

Un regard vide répond à la metteuse en scène. Avec gentillesse, Orihime explique :

« Ce sont les pages, à la fin du livret, qui comportent les annotations chiffrées de... »

Les yeux d'Ikkaku montrant de plus en plus de confusion, Orihime se tourne vers Yumichika.

« Ayasegawa-san, vous voyez de quoi je parle ? »

Le cinquième siège hoche la tête.

« Alors vous lui montrerez pour la prochaine fois, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon grand, ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ça en à l'air. »

Ikkaku répond par un froncement plus accentué des sourcils et un regard méfiant. Mais le capitaine est toujours aussi passif, Orihime s'inquiète :

« Et vous, Zaraki-san, avez-vous consulté les annotations de votre texte ? »

C'est une surprise que de voir le visage du rude guerrier, jusque là n'ayant affiché que l'ennui, se fendre d'un sourire avant d'affirmer, la mine fière :

« Sûr, Retsu me les a lues.  
— Retsu ? Oh, Unohana-san.  
— Elle m'a fait répéter mon texte, hier soir. J'le connais par cœur, intonation et tout...  
— C'est très bien ça ! Je suis ravie de vous voir si assidu, Zaraki-san. Alors, mettons-nous en place... Madarame-san, vous allez vous placer par là, côté cour... Non, non ! plus loin, entre les coulisses... Yasutora-kun, tu veux bien lui montrer où ? »

Tchad surgit alors entre deux panneaux, tend le bras, attrape Ikkaku par l'épaule et l'amène en le faisant reculer jusque derrière un élément précis du décor. De l'obscur emplacement où il a fini par aboutir, Ikkaku grogne :

« Orihime, t'es sûre que ça fera pas bizarre que je dise "Quels sont vos ordres, monseigneur ?" sans que personne ne me voie ?  
— Oui, j'en suis sûre. Vous êtes une sorte d'espion. Vous agissez dans l'ombre.  
— Oh ! un espion ? C'est bien, ça, un espion. Hé hé, se réjouit le comédien improvisé, en faisant un clin d'œil à Tchad.  
— Donc, ne vous montrez pas et ne bougez plus jusqu'à la fin de la scène, quand vous entendrez des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. »

Rassurée qu'Ikkaku se conformera à ses directives, Orihime enchaîne sur Yumichika.

« Vous êtes dans les salons du Louvre et jouez comme chaque soir avec le roi... »

La jeune fille fait une pause et tourne sur elle-même, inspectant la scène :

« Où sont la table et les chaises ? »

L'espace est effectivement vide de tout mobilier et accessoires. Rukia n'est pas là ce matin pour aider Orihime à régler les détails. Heureusement, Rikichi surgit des escaliers menant à la salle et lui fait signe qu'il s'en charge. Il est équipé d'un casque-oreillette, gracieuseté de la douzième division, et murmure en tenant le micro placé devant sa bouche :

« Régisseur à chef d'équipe d'interception 2, vous êtes demandés sur scène avec la table de jeu, les chaises du roi et du cardinal, et les spéciales des figurants. »

Entre temps, le problème en cours de résolution, Orihime a repris ses consignes auprès de Kenpachi et Yumichika :

« L'expérience d'avant-hier nous a appris que l'ambiance aidait beaucoup à votre jeu d'acteur : vous allez donc répéter directement avec les effets. Pendant que vous jouerez, il y aura un bruit de fond constant : brouhaha de conversation, quelques entrechoquements de jetons sur des plateaux de jeux, ce genre de choses, alors parlez bien clairement... Bien sûr, d'autres joueurs, proches de la famille royale ou courtisans en quête de faveurs, sont présents aux jeux du roi. Ils feront partie des décors, et donc créés par Kurotsuchi-san : vous n'aurez pas à interagir avec eux. Mais vous devrez faire semblant de jouer aux cartes, cela ira ? »

 _Jouer aux cartes à la française ? Pas de problème, je me suis entraîné hier avec Retsu exprès. Tant que j'ai pas à gagner, tout baigne_ , se dit Kenpachi.

« J'aurais pas à gagner pour de bon ? vérifie-t-il.  
— Non, certifie Orihime avec son beau sourire, vous n'aurez qu'à faire semblant. Donc vous jouez aux cartes tout en discutant, puis le roi repartira côté jardin. Le... »

Orihime s'interrompt en voyant que le capitaine de la onzième division n'écoute plus. L'homme se gratte la nuque, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

Kenpachi, embêté, s'interroge : _C'est quoi cette histoire de jardin ? Retsu ne m'a pas parlé d'un jardin !_

« Vous avez un souci, Zaraki-san ?  
— Ce sera par où, le jardin ?  
— Ce n'est pas un jardin, c'est une façon de dire : le côté droit de la scène.  
— Pourquoi tu dis pas "le côté droit" alors, femme ?  
— Parce que si vous êtes dos à la salle, cela devient votre côté gauche, et cela risque de porter à confusion.  
— Oh, astucieux, et là où se trouve Ikkaku ?  
— C'est le côté cour, la droite de la scène pour les spectateurs. Tâchez de retenir cela car on utilise beaucoup ces termes pour les indications de scène.  
— À tes ordres, femme.  
— Hi hi ! je ne donne pas d'ordre, Zaraki-san, juste des conseils et des indications. Alors, je disais : le roi sort côté jardin ; le cardinal, lui, reste sur place. Les lumières seront baissées, l'équipe d'interception 2 en... J'aimerais bien que Soi Fon leur trouve un autre nom. C'est vraiment pas terrible "équipe d'interception 1 et 2" pour des accessoiristes... »

Jûshirô, resté tranquillement assis à son fauteuil devant son pupitre, et s'amusant beaucoup de l'échange, juge qu'il vaut mieux intervenir avant que la charmante Orihime ne digresse trop de la mise en scène. Il attrape le petit mégaphone placé là juste pour une occasion pareille, rougit un peu, se racle la gorge et se lance, sa voix parvenant fort et clair sur la scène sans qu'il ait besoin de crier :

« Hum hum... Orihime ? J'en parlerai à la prochaine réunion du comité exécutif. Pour l'instant, on va continuer comme cela. »

Orihime tourne la tête vers lui, soupire en hochant du menton, puis reprend, face aux comédiens :

« Donc, pendant que la scène sera dans le noir, l'équipe d'interception 2 escamotera les jeux et le mobilier, et grâce à l'astuce des décors en trompe-l'œil de Kurotsuchi-san, le cardinal sera dans son bureau lorsque les lumières reviendront. Vous prendrez l'air pensif, Ayasegawa-san, puis vous vous dirigerez vers le cabinet attenant où attend Rochefort : vous entrebâillez la porte et vous l'appelez. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Des questions ?  
— Oui, déclare Yumichika, très sérieusement. Si j'ai bien compris, nos décors sont des illusions créés par le savant fou. Alors, je fais comment pour entrebâiller une porte qui n'existe pas ? »

Un ange passe. Yumichika sourit d'un air satisfait : il adore mettre des bâtons dans les roues et pointer du doigt les imperfections qu'il trouve. Orihime se tourne vers la fosse d'orchestre, ou plutôt l'antre du savant fou.

« Kurotsuchi-san ? »

La perruque du capitaine de la douzième division jaillit du sol. Son visage outrancièrement maquillé apparaît. Sa bouche reste cachée sous le plancher, si bien qu'on ne voit pas son sourire jaune, mais ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites, l'air exaspéré :

« La porte donnera l'illusion de s'entrebâiller dès qu'il s'en approchera. Il doit juste faire le geste vers la poignée. Vous pensez vraiment que je n'avais pas prévu ce cas de figure ? Pf, tous des imbéciles... »

Et la perruque s'enfonce de nouveau dans les mystérieuses profondeurs de la fosse...

Côté cour, Tchad sent un frisson menaçant courir le long de son échine. En hâte, il jette un coup d'œil sur le schéma des circuits des décors en sa possession, et se dépêche de vérifier qu'il n'a pas oublié d'installer le capteur 666 sur le châssis vingt-neuf.

Enfin, tout semble réglé. Les deux comédiens vont s'asseoir chacun sur leurs sièges et commencent à distribuer les cartes qu'ils ont trouvées sur la table. Brusquement, Kenpachi relève la tête :

« Femme, y a un problème.  
— Lequel, Zaraki-san ?  
— Comment je vais m'asseoir dans mon costume ? Parce que c'est pas souple, une armure... »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Jûshirô qui répond, s'étant préalablement muni de son porte-voix :

« Uryû y a pensé : sous l'armure, tu porteras une tenue légère. Avec un pourpoint et des escarpins à la place de la cuirasse et des cuissardes, cela passera pour les habits royaux. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir plusieurs costumes pour chaque comédien, malheureusement, cela coûterait trop cher. »

Kenpachi n'a pas le même problème de santé que Jûshirô : sa voix arrive sans problème jusqu'au metteur en scène, même sans mégaphone :

« Un pourpoint et des escarpins ?! Qu'est-que c'est que ça ?! J'étais pas au courant !  
— Ce sont la veste et les chaussures de l'époque.  
— Alors j'aurai pas mon armure la première fois que j'apparaîtrai ?  
— Non, je suis désolé. »

Grommelant et déçu, Kenpachi retourne à ses cartes et s'affaire à les ranger par couleur.

« Kurotsuchi-san, on peut commencer ? », s'assure Orihime.

Une question aboyée dans le microphone et une réponse de Nemu plus tard transmise par les hauts-parleurs, le capitaine affirme que tout est prêt. Les lumières sont baissées.

Les machinistes, Ichigo, Tchad et Nemu, à leurs postes de part et d'autre des coulisses, entendent alors la voix grave du capitaine de la onzième division s'efforcer de chuchoter dans le noir :

« Yachiru, descend de là : tu joues pas dans la scène.  
— Mais je me fais toute petite, Ken-chan, on me voit pas comme ça.  
— Et quand je me lève pour sortir ?  
— T'auras qu'à pas tourner le dos aux spectateurs !  
— Ah, m'énerve... Femme ! »

Orihime, de son fauteuil où elle est repartie pour assister à la répétition, demande :

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Zaraki-san ?  
— Yachiru peut rester cette fois ?  
— Euh, eh bien, juste cette fois ? Yachiru, tu es sage et tu te tais, d'accord ?  
— Hourra !  
— On t'a dit de te taire, stupide gamine !  
— Silence, tout le monde ! », hurle Ichigo, des coulisses, impatient de commencer.

Le silence se fait. Orihime sourit. Elle a soudain très envie de crier : "Ça tourne !" .

« Très bien, allons-y », dit-elle, sagement.

Acte 31 : **fin**

* * *

Vous avez jusqu'à samedi pour donner votre avis sur l'une des fics présentées au chapitre 28. Je publierai dimanche le premier chapitre de l'une d'elles.  
Le prochain chapitre de _Au théâtre, ce soir_ , intitulé : " **Kenpachi Zaraki, guerrier, amoureux et comédien** ", sera publié demain soir !


	32. Kenpachi Zaraki, guerrier, amoureux et

**Acte 32 : Kenpachi Zaraki, guerrier, amoureux, et comédien**

Bien loin de la Soul Society, dans un autre monde, un ancien habitant des terres spirituelles s'interroge et s'irrite. Dans la grande salle du trône où il a réuni quelques uns de ses sujets, les bouffées de son reiatsu impatienté effleurent son entourage : hommes et femmes peinent à garder leur contenance et se jettent des regards inquiets.

« Tu es certain, Ulquiorra, qu'Ichigo Kurosaki n'était pas à Karakura ?  
— Certain, Aizen-sama. D'ailleurs, je n'ai senti aucune pression spirituelle remarquable dans cette ville. Certes, les âmes y sont nombreuses et l'énergie spirituelle y est plus concentrée qu'ailleurs, mais ce n'est qu'une masse confuse : aucune ne se détache du lot.  
— Comment est-ce possible ? Les Shinigamis devraient s'inquiéter de ma prise de pouvoir au Hueco Mundo et être sur le pied de guerre ! Pourquoi n'envoient-il pas au moins des vice-capitaines pour protéger la ville ?! Kurosaki devrait s'entraîner pour perfectionner son bankai, et ses amis devraient chercher à devenir plus forts pour l'aider à défendre les habitants... Comment mettre en place mon piège si rien ne se déroule comme prévu ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ! »

Les espadas et leurs fraccions passent de l'inquiétude au doute. Dans leurs rangs, quelques uns chuchotent :

« Dis voir, Aizen-sama, il est fort et tout, mais... il est peut-être pas aussi important qu'il le croit si les Shinigamis ne se préoccupent pas de son départ ?  
— Tu crois qu'il y en a des plus puissants que lui à la Soul Society ?  
— Sûrement. C'est la seule explication. »

La rumeur se répand dans l'assemblée. En quelques minutes, l'atmosphère change. Deux clans se forment. Ceux qui pensent qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas confronter des gens si puissants et ceux qui ont hâte de s'y frotter.  
D'un seul pas, l'un d'entre eux se détache de leurs rangs. La main sur sur la poignée de son sabre, il fait courir un regard menaçant sur chaque tête de l'assistance. Le silence se rétablit. Ce qui est étrange ; car premièrement, l'homme est aveugle ; et deuxièmement, il n'est pas vraiment l'un des leurs. C'est Tôsen, un ancien Shinigami, comme Gin, son compagnon, arrivés au Hueco Mundo avec Aizen.

Désireux d'apporter l'assistance qui lui semble nécessaire, le quatrième espada, dévoué serviteur du nouveau maître des Hollows émet :

« Pourquoi ne pas lancer quelques assauts sur la ville ? Cela fera sortir les Shinigamis.  
— Non. J'y ai déjà pensé, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de diminuer la concentration spirituelle de Karakura. J'ai besoin de tous les habitants, ou plutôt de leurs âmes. C'est pour cela que je m'étonne : les Shinigamis devraient mettre tout en œuvre pour défendre la ville ! »

Certains, qui commençaient déjà à se réjouir à l'idée d'agir enfin, sombrent à nouveau dans la perplexité. L'esprit de Tôsen menace d'exploser de frustration sous le regard amusé de Gin. Aizen se fait leur voix à tous en exprimant l'obstacle à leur désir, d'un ton empli de stupéfaction :

« Comment allons-nous faire la guerre si nous n'avons pas d'ennemis à combattre ? »

 **x-x-x**

À la Soul Society, il en est un qui ne pense absolument pas à Aizen mais bien à un autre capitaine.

Dans son bureau à la sixième division, Renji n'arrive pas à s'intéresser à son travail. Les heures passent, l'après-midi sera bientôt là, il accompagnera Byakuya au théâtre, et il ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il lui dira.

 **x-x-x**

C'est une chose certaine que ni Aizen, ni ses hypothétiques plans malveillants, ne sont le sujet des préoccupations des Shinigamis assistants à la répétition ce matin-là, au théâtre. S'ils ne jouent pas sur la scène, ils sont tous concentrés sur ce qui s'y passe.

La lumière s'est faite sur un salon aux lambris de bois blanc et moulures dorées. L'éclairage semble provenir des chandeliers suspendus au mur du fond, de part et d'autre d'un grand miroir. En dessous, sur le manteau de la cheminée, une horloge égrène les minutes.

Un murmure étouffé parvient des tables rondes autour desquelles s'animent plusieurs joueurs. Progressivement, la lumière se concentre sur d'eux d'entre eux.

…

« Comment vont les blessures de ce pauvre Bernajoux et ce pauvre Jussac, qui sont à vous, monsieur le cardinal ? demande Louis XIII en posant une carte au centre du tapis.  
— Remis de leurs blessures et aussi en forme que le béarnais dont Votre Majesté s'est entichée, qui le leur a faites, grince Richelieu, du bout des lèvres, en plaçant à son tour une carte.  
— Allons, monsieur le duc, seriez-vous distrait ? Est-ce bien prudent de vous défaire de votre roi de cœur ? », se plaît à remarquer Louis XIII.

Alors qu'il lance consciencieusement sa réplique, Kenpachi ouvre grand les yeux devant l'aplomb de Yumichika qui vient de déposer un valet de pique ! Dans la salle, Jûshirô s'enthousiasme pour le surprenant talent d'acteur du guerrier.

Kenpachi fronce les sourcils, cherchant dans sa main la prochaine carte à jouer, lorsqu'il s'avise qu'il est censé d'abord remporter le pli. _C'est bien moins compliqué de pourfendre un adversaire que de jouer aux cartes..._ songe-t-il en ramassant les cartes. Puis, l'esprit fixé sur son jeu, il en rate la réplique suivante.

« … parfois risquer un atout pour en tirer un autre avantage », répond Richelieu.

Kenpachi plisse les yeux, fixant Yumichika pour essayer de retrouver le fil du dialogue. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil, notant le silence prolongé. De son fauteuil, Jûshirô est aux anges. Même de loin, on sent la tension grimper sur scène.

 _« Pst, Ken-chan... Retsu a dit qu'il fallait dire "plaît-il ?" si t'oubliais ton texte" »_ , chuchote finalement Yachiru du dos de Kenpachi.

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Ah, ma belle Retsu... elle pense à tout. Merci, Yachiru,_ musarde Kenpachi tout en s'exécutant.

« Plaît-il ? », répète précautionneusement Louis XIII, piquant la première carte qui vient et l'abattant sur la table sans la regarder – _Je ferais mieux de m'appliquer à dire correctement mon texte plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre ce stupide jeu !_ décide Kenpachi.

Yumichika se fend d'un sourire, pose gracieusement sa carte et, laissant tomber la réplique perdue, saute sur la suivante et insinue, avec une expertise digne d'un habitué des jeux de pouvoir :

« La reine entretient une correspondance fréquente ces derniers temps, m'a-t-on dit. »

 _Voilà le début de la manœuvre du cardinal. Ce roi est un imbécile de courir droit dans le piège... Enfin, Retsu m'a dit de me mettre à sa place... C'est parti...  
Comment je réagirais si elle écrivait des mots doux – Retsu ne ferait jamais cela mais, passons – si elle écrivait des mots doux, mettons à... Kuchiki ?_

Yumichika voit le visage jusqu'ici décontracté de son capitaine s'assombrir de seconde en seconde. Il s'étonne intérieurement de le voir jouer si bien. Relevant le défi, son regard se fait perçant alors que Kenpachi réplique, la colère dans la voix, et l'agressivité émanant de tous ses pores :

« Je vous connais assez bien, cardinal, pour savoir que vous ne parlez pas sans preuve, du moins, je l'espère » – _Faut reconnaître que ça marche comme méthode,_ conclut Kenpachi pour lui-même. _Imaginer Retsu avec avec Kuchiki ?! Ça m'irrite profondément... Je pourrais zigouiller en un rien de temps celui qui ne ferait même que l'insinuer ! Bon sang, j'ai oublié de mettre une carte avec tout ça ! Oh, on s'en moque ! De toute façon, je devais bientôt arrêter : un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard..._

…

Dans la salle, Orihime se penche vers Jûshirô :

« C'est un peu plus intense que prévu. Je les arrête ?  
— Non, attendons de voir. C'est intéressant, comme approche. »

Orihime hoche du menton. Sur scène, les deux comédiens continuent, l'un parlant à mots couverts comme le veut son personnage, l'autre appliquant avec détermination les conseils de sa dulcinée pour assurer les bonnes intonations aux bons endroits.

…

« Sire, ne dirait-on pas à vous entendre que je viens d'accuser l'épouse de Votre Majesté d'un péché ? Il n'y a rien de mal à écrire quelques lettres. _  
—_ Tout dépend à qui on les adresse et avec quelles intentions, monsieur le cardinal », riposte Louis XIII aussi sec.

 _Je le fusille du regard,_ s'avise Kenpachi, délaissant une fois pour toutes les cartes qu'il a dans sa main, _et ce coquin de Yumichika ne vacille même pas !? Il a fait des progrès...Oh, ça marche aussi : je m'échauffe... J'ai hâte de lui rabattre son caquet, à ce jeunot.  
_ Yumichika sent la menace, se rassure parce que ce n'est pas réel – _n'est-ce pas ?_ doute-t-il une seconde – et s'arme de courage pour la suite.  
S'ensuivent une série de répliques, lancées du tac au tac par les deux comédiens. Jûshirô est ravi !

« Il m'est impossible de renseigner Votre Majesté à ce sujet, avance Richelieu avec prudence.  
— Cardinal, je veux connaître le destinataire de cette correspondance, exige Louis XIII, du ton de quelqu'un qui sait qu'on ne s'opposera pas à sa volonté.  
— J'ai bien entendu une rumeur selon laquelle l'amie de la reine, madame de Chevreuse serait revenue à Paris. Mais ce ne sont que des ouï-dire, il ne faut point y accorder d'attention.  
— Ah, pardieu ! il s'agit bien là de madame de Chevreuse... Je vous parle, moi, d'un infâme, d'un Anglais, que j'ai refusé comme ambassadeur et dont la prétention va jusqu'à répondre à ce refus par la menace d'une guerre contre la France ! se récrie Louis XIII, transpirant à grosses gouttes – _Ouf, je me suis sorti de cette tirade sans me tromper. C'est la pire de toutes, celle-là, remplie de trucs de nobles... Et puis, c'est quoi comme mot, "pardieu" ?_

…

Orihime se penche une nouvelle fois vers Jûshirô.

« Ayasegawa-san joue bien mais Zaraki-san est stupéfiant.  
— Oui, je trouve aussi. On a vraiment l'impression que son honneur est en jeu. »

…

Yumichika se plonge dans l'examen de Kenpachi et affiche un sourire soucieux qui n'est pas que contrefait. Son capitaine connaît des changements d'humeurs déroutants. Cependant, cela convient au dialogue. D'un ton empreint d'une sollicitude jubilatoire, il enchaîne donc :

« Si cela peut rassurer Sa Majesté, je puis ordonner qu'on enquête sur cette affaire ?  
— Oui, faites, monsieur le cardinal, enquêtez, enquêtez... Mais tout cela m'a coupé l'envie de jouer, je me retire pour la soirée », annonce Louis XIII, lassé.

 _Ah, ça y est, c'est enfin terminé_ , souffle Kenpachi, complètement épuisé par le dernier effort. Le metteur en scène et son assistante admirent l'air abattu du comédien. Lequel se lève, laisse tomber ses cartes sur la table avec panache, et sort.

…

Sitôt les coulisses franchies, Kenpachi hâte le pas, pressé de retrouver sa coiffure usuelle, son arme familière et d'en découdre avec le premier qui ne mourra pas au premier coup de sabre. Derrière la scène, il croise Ichigo, qui surveille soucieusement la jauge des réservoirs d'énergie spirituelle. Le système des décors de Mayuri est ingénieux mais consomme beaucoup d'énergie !

« Coucou, Ichi ! s'écrie Yachiru à la vue du garçon aux cheveux carotte. Ken-chan a très bien joué ! Il n'a raté sa réplique qu'une seule fois ! »

Ichigo se retourne et hausse un sourcil étonné. Kenpachi grimace un sourire réjoui, assène une grande claque dans le dos de l'adolescent et, guilleret tout à coup, se précipite vers sa loge, songeant comment il se fera féliciter ce soir pour sa performance.

…

Sur scène, la lumière est baissée après le départ du roi.

Les discrets chuintements des éléments de décor s'escamotant ou se mettant en place parviennent aux oreilles des spectateurs attentifs. Des silhouettes noires sur fond noir passent fugitivement devant leurs regards. Puis la lumière revient, et ils découvrent une pièce à l'atmosphère studieuse. Une grande table se trouve au centre, recouverte d'une immense carte où sont plantés de petits drapeaux sur les côtes de La Rochelle. Un bureau à gradin aux pieds torsadés est situé dans l'angle. Un fauteuil à haut dossier est disposé de biais devant la cheminée. Le cardinal se tient devant l'âtre, de profil, mais le reflet de son visage se discerne dans le miroir qui surplombe le manteau.

« À présent, j'ai l'excuse qu'il me faut pour enquêter sur les agissements de la reine » dit-il, comme s'il sortait d'une profonde réflexion.

Il se retourne et se dirige vers une porte sur sa gauche. L'entrebâillant, il appelle :

« Rochefort ! »

Le silence lui répond. Yumichika fronce les sourcils. _Que fait Ikkaku ?_

« Rochefort ?! », répète-t-il, plus fort.

Une voix grave et masculine se fait entendre enfin, émanant de l'intérieur du cabinet :

« Je suis à vos ordres, monseigneur. »

Restant sur le seuil, le cardinal ordonne :

« Prends autant d'hommes qu'il te faut et fais suivre la dame de lingerie de la reine. Je la soupçonne d'être la messagère : c'est la seule de son entourage à pouvoir entrer et sortir du palais sans être inquiétée. Arrête-la et questionne tous ceux liés à elle : il nous faut des preuves ! »

L'écho de pas qui s'éloignent retentit. Puis l'obscurité envahit de nouveau les lieux.

 **x-x-x**

Alors que les lumières s'allument une à une dans la salle, Jûshirô se cale dans son siège, satisfait. La pièce sera un succès, il en est persuadé. À côté de lui, Orihime ouvre de grands yeux étonnés, stupéfaite par le résultat obtenu après toutes les difficultés rencontrés lors de la mise en scène. Rikichi s'avance vers eux :

« La répétition est bonne ? Je peux annoncer la pause du déjeuner ?  
— Oui, il y a bien eu un ou deux ratés, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire mieux. Il ne faut pas trop tenter la chance », répond Orihime.

C'est alors qu'Ikkaku apparaît sur le devant de la scène, le chapeau à la main, et l'air visiblement frustré.

« Aaaah, j'avais vraiment besoin d'être là depuis le début ?! J'ai cru mourir d'ennui... J'en ai presque oublié de dire la seule réplique que j'avais à dire, vous vous rendez compte ?! »

Acte 32 : **fin**

* * *

Je sollicite votre avis, s'il vous plaît ! Est-ce que les passages sur la pièce sont trop détaillés et c'est ennuyeux, ou bien l'équilibre est-il bon et c'est distrayant ? C'est important pour que je puisse doser les autres chapitres, vu qu'il y a encore deux autres actes.  
Je m'efforce d'avoir une approche différente pour chaque scène afin que cela ne devienne pas monotone, mais j'aimerais savoir si l'importance donnée aux détails de la pièce est trop grande ou non. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'écrire deux histoires dans une :D

Le prochain chapitre verra le retour attendu de Byakuya et Renji ! Il sera publié demain et s'intitule : " **Byakuya révise son texte** " !

* * *

Dès ce soir, vous pouvez aller voir Yumichika et Ikkaku dans leurs costumes de Richelieu et Rochefort. Je vous rappelle l'adresse (supprimer les parenthèses) :  
(www).(soul004).(deviant)(art)(.com)/gallery)/57501555/Le-dossier-de-Shuhei


	33. Byakuya révise son texte

NB : Byakuya révise la scène 3 de l'acte I, celle de la remise des ferrets au duc. À la différence des scènes précédentes, qui n'étaient pas racontées dans le roman, j'ai choisi pour cette scène de prendre des extraits des dialogues d'Alexandre Dumas (chapitre XII, Tome 1). Il a une façon d'écrire qui fait que je vois bien Kyôraku dire ses répliques, et je ne pourrais que plagier piètrement ses mots. Je m'excuse aussi de les sortir parfois de leur contexte pour les mettre dans un autre, mais ce serait une trop longue scène sinon.

* * *

 **Acte 33 : Byakuya révise son texte**

Alors que comédiens et membres de l'équipe exécutive de la pièce prennent une pause déjeuner bien méritée, le capitaine de la sixième division révise une nouvelle fois son texte. Cette fois-ci, il ne laissera rien au hasard. Seul dans son bureau, il commente scrupuleusement ses répliques et celles de son partenaire.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il se met à parler tout haut :

« Kyôraku m'attendra dans l'antichambre, à s'admirer dans le miroir ou quelque chose de ce genre... Il sera impatient. Moi, je serai prudente... c'est à dire, la reine sera prudente en entrant dans la pièce. Rukia me suivra ; je n'aurais pas à m'en occuper, c'est ma suivante, elle se débrouillera... Donc la reine sera prudente parce que... eh bien, en premier lieu, il faut se méfier de Kyôraku, je ne tiens pas à une réitération de la scène du baiser... quant à la reine, elle est prudente parce qu'il faut s'attendre à tout avec un énergumène qui brave l'interdit royal et risque une guerre quand on l'empêche de vous voir ! Donc, la prudence ira très bien avec l'attitude que devrait assumer Anne d'Autriche. »

Byakuya soupire de soulagement. Puis fronce les sourcils :

« Mais si j'en crois l'annotation 5, le duc va se précipiter sur moi, se mettre à mes genoux et baiser ma robe ! … il n'y a pas d'indication permettant d'assurer qu'il se relèvera ensuite... Il va donc parler ainsi, à genoux à mes pieds, son visage implorant levé vers le mien ?! Telle que je connais Anne d'Autriche, la pauvre femme va se laisser émouvoir... "Duc, vous savez déjà que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai fait écrire.'' »

Byakuya se plonge dans une intense réflexion.

« Il serait crédible que la reine s'effraie de sa présence, puisque le duc est venu en France en croyant qu'elle a réclamé sa venue alors qu'il n'en est rien : c'est un piège orchestré par le cardinal – cette femme est une idiote pour recevoir ainsi son amant chez elle alors qu'elle sait que c'est un piège. À moins qu'elle n'ait cerné le caractère primesautier de son Anglais et deviné qu'il est prêt à toutes les folies pour la voir... Enfin, peu importe – donc Anne d'Autriche s'effraie de la présence du duc... Moi, forcément, je serai horriblement mal à l'aise d'avoir Kyôraku à mes pieds... Je sais ! Je m'écarterai de lui. La robe glissera entre ses doigts si par malheur il la tient toujours en main, et je me mettrai à bonne distance. Les spectateurs croiront que la reine essaie de sauver les convenances ou bien qu'elle craint de ne pas résister au charme du duc de si près, alors qu'en fait, je prendrais des mesures de sécurité pour convaincre Renji que je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec Kyôraku... Oui, ça ira très bien. »

Byakuya soupire de satisfaction.

« Voyons la suite... "Oh ! oui, Votre Majesté ; je sais que j'ai été un fou, un insensé de croire que la neige s'animerait, que le marbre s'échaufferait ; mais que voulez-vous, quand on aime, on croit facilement à l'amour"... Cet homme est insatiable ! Il a embrassé la reine de France, que veut-il de plus ?... Mais, de toute façon, je serai à l'abri à plusieurs pas de lui et je répondrai : "Tant de choses nous séparent : les profondeurs de la mer, l'inimitié des royaumes, la sainteté des serments. Je vous vois pour vous dire qu'il ne faut plus nous voir"... »

Byakuya lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est absolument terrifiant de stupidité mais là au moins, je suis assuré d'être complètement sincère ; je n'aurai qu'à penser à Renji qui regarde cela dans la salle et les spectateurs ne pourront que me croire quand je dirais : "Je vous vois pour vous dire qu'il ne faut plus nous voir" ! »

Byakuya hoche le menton, déterminé.

« Mais le duc, évidemment, ne va pas s'en tenir là. Voyons... »

Byakuya balaie rapidement les lignes suivantes du dialogue, récitant quelques répliques du duc de Buckingham, piquées au hasard :

« "… je ferme les yeux, et je vous vois telle que vous étiez alors ; je les rouvre, et je vous vois telle que vous êtes maintenant, c'est à dire cent fois plus belle encore..." – il y en a toute une série comme ça, j'espère que Kyôraku se sera relevé. Je l'écouterai l'air... disons... inquiet... oui, inquiet sera parfait, tout en glissant les deux trois dénégations hypocrites de la reine. D'ailleurs je serais inquiet de ce que Renji sera en train de penser à écouter des déclarations pareilles de la bouche de Kyôraku, je n'aurais même pas besoin de simuler. »

Byakuya tourne la page.

« "… chaque fois que je vous vois c'est un diamant de plus que je renferme dans l'écrin de mon cœur. Celui-ci est le quatrième que vous laissez tomber et que je ramasse..." ; passons, passons... ; ah, voilà : "Vous l'avez dit vous-même, on m'a attiré dans un piège, j'y laisserai ma vie peut-être, car, tenez, c'est étrange, depuis quelque temps j'ai des pressentiments que je vais mourir"... Cette réplique me pose un grave problème car à chaque fois que je la lis, je trouve l'idée de plus en plus plaisante : parfois, j'ai envie moi-même de précipiter Kyôraku vers sa fin... »

Sur le visage de Byakuya s'affiche un sourire pensif, ne présageant rien de bon pour le futur état de santé du capitaine Kyôraku.

« Soyons sérieux », fait le capitaine au bout d'un moment, la mine assombrie, « si moi je me réjouis à ce présage de mort, la reine, elle, s'écrie : "Oh ! mon Dieu ! mon Dieu ! C'est plus que je n'en puis supporter" ; et selon l'annotation 8, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est écœurée d'avoir dû écouter toutes ces tirades sucrées, mais bel et bien par peur qu'il arrive quelque chose de terrible à ce cher duc. »

Byakuya hoche la tête, absolument consterné, tout en poursuivant : « Autrement dit, le spectateur doit comprendre que c'est sa façon de dire au duc qu'elle l'aime... Je ne saurais m'y résoudre ! »

Byakuya referme son livret d'un coup sec, se lève et marche vers la fenêtre, où il regarde sans la voir la cour de la division, la mine sinistre. Au bout d'un moment, son visage s'éclaire, et il reprend sa place, regagné par l'espérance.

« C'est exactement le sentiment qu'il me faut ; je serai complètement excédé des déclarations d'amour que je viens d'entendre et je n'aurai qu'une envie à ce moment-là : que ça finisse ! Cela pourra très bien se confondre avec l'effroi de la reine à l'idée de la mort du duc et conviendra à sa supplication qu'il parte afin de sauver sa vie. Cette réplique au contraire est parfaite : personne n'est obligé de savoir que c'est le duc que je ne peux plus supporter lorsque je la dirai. La suite est encore mieux : "Tenez, duc, au nom du ciel, partez, retirez-vous", parce que c'est certain que je pourrai y mettre tous les accents de la sincérité la plus grande. »

Rassuré, Byakuya rouvre le livret et continue :

« " … je ne sais si je vous aime, ou si je ne vous aime pas ; mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne serai point parjure..." Il faut reconnaître que même si elle perd la tête parce qu'elle est amoureuse du duc, il reste un soupçon d'honneur dans la reine. Le duc, par contre, n'écoute rien : "Oh ! que vous êtes belle ainsi, oh que je vous aime !" Je vais finir par plaindre Anne d'Autriche... La pauvre femme fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour le repousser, et lui insiste ! Elle a bien du mérite de maintenir sa volonté à se séparer de lui. La mienne sera de terminer cette scène sans que Renji puisse avoir le moindre doute que Kyôraku ne m'attire absolument pas. Est-ce que c'est compatible ? »

Byakuya fixe le plafond quelques instants, dubitatif.

« Après tout, elle et moi, on veut la même chose, que l'homme disparaisse de notre vue ! Peu importe les raisons... Et l'homme, que ce soit le duc ou Kyôraku, est un rusé renard. Penser qu'il exige un gage des bonnes dispositions de la reine à son égard avant de partir ! »

Quelques instants, Byakuya médite sur l'obscure profondeur de l'âme des hommes lorsqu'il s'agit de conquérir l'objet de leur amour. L'idée de conquête en amenant une autre, ses traits s'illuminent par une révélation subite.

« Il faut voir tout ça comme une négociation : la reine fait un geste, il en fait un autre. Résultat : il part enfin. Si j'aborde cela de cette façon, je serais suffisamment calme pour être crédible. Et je n'aurais point à répéter cette scène plus d'une fois ! »

Ayant trouvé ce qui lui semble être une bonne base de départ, Byakuya reprend son analyse et relève la tête presque aussitôt, en s'écriant, frustré :

« Là où cela ne va plus du tout, c'est cette histoire de ferrets ! Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir une idée plus stupide que de donner à son amant le cadeau qu'on a reçu de son mari ?! Surtout quand on sait que son amant est un homme qui aime s'afficher autant ! »

 **x-x-x**

Dans le couloir, Renji, en chemin vers l'intendance, entend la voix exaspérée de Byakuya s'élever à travers la porte du bureau du capitaine. Curieux, il s'arrête et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au contenu des paroles. Byakuya semble avoir beaucoup de mal avec le comportement de la reine. Quelques secondes, il oublie ses griefs, comme s'il ne s'était pas fâché, comme s'il était dans ce bureau, à s'amuser des pérégrinations du noble capitaine dans l'art de la comédie. Il s'attendrit. Son amant, si réticent à montrer ses sentiments, rencontre bien des difficultés à comprendre la faiblesse amoureuse du personnage d'Anne d'Autriche. Puis, ses yeux s'ouvrent grands : son nom est prononcé, et il s'approche encore, pour mieux écouter.

 **x-x-x**

Ignorant de la tendre attention dont il est à présent l'objet, Byakuya s'inquiète tout haut :

« Comment je peux convaincre Renji que je ne ressens rien pour Kyôraku alors que je suis obligé de me conduire de cette façon si... si... si stupidement sentimentale ?! "Tenez, milord-duc, gardez cela en mémoire de moi" et n'oublions pas l'annotation 12 : le duc tombe à nouveau aux genoux de la reine, réclame sa main et la lui baise ! Mais attention, ce n'est pas le pire, l'annotation 13 spécifie : la reine se sent défaillir et s'appuie sur Estefana pendant que le duc lui baise la main ! »

 **x-x-x**

Bien malgré lui, Renji s'émeut en voyant le mal que se donne Byakuya pour trouver le moyen de jouer convenablement son rôle tout en s'assurant qu'aucun de ses gestes ne pourra être mal interprété. Surtout qu'ayant pris le temps de se calmer et de réfléchir, il lui semble de moins en moins possible que Byakuya soit réellement attiré par son partenaire de théâtre.  
Le problème, c'est que Renji attend quelque chose que Byakuya semble incapable de lui donner pour l'instant. Et c'est ce qui rend ce baiser qu'il n'a pas repoussé si difficile à oublier.

Acte 33 : **fin**

* * *

La suite au prochain chapitre, demain, avec " **La seconde chance** "


	34. La seconde chance

Je n'ai que très peu relu ce chapitre, mais comme je l'ai promis pour aujourd'hui, je le publie tel quel. S'il y reste encore des fautes ou des tournures de phrases compliquées rendant le sens obscur, ce serait gentil de me le signaler. Merci d'avance !  
En fait, j'utilise le temps, dont je dispose habituellement pour écrire, à un travail de correction auquel je viens de m'engager. Je vous fais toutes mes excuses pour le désagrément que cela va temporairement provoquer sur la publication de cette fic.

NB : Lors de la répétition des scènes 1 et 3 de l'acte I (Byakuya et Shunsui), vous verrez que l'attention est donnée plus aux sentiments des comédiens et des spectateurs qu'à la pièce. Ce sera beaucoup moins dynamique que pour les scènes précédentes. J'espère que vous n'en serez pas déçus.

* * *

 **Acte 34 : La seconde chance**

En fin de soirée, une certaine affluence règne dans le premier district du Rukongai. De nombreux Shinigamis se dirigent à pas rapides vers le théâtre. Un garçonnet aux cheveux couleur de neige pressé par la jeune femme rousse qui l'accompagne fait retourner sur son passage ceux qui les croisent : sa mine contrariée et sévère jure avec l'innocence de son âge apparent. La demoiselle l'interpelle une nouvelle fois :

« Taichô ! Dépêchez-vous : on va être en retard.  
— Matsumoto, on ne va pas être en retard puisque je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas notre jour de répétition. Je suis simplement curieux de voir les décors et les effets de Kurotsuchi.  
— Mais taichô, si on ne se dépêche pas, on va rater l'apparition du capitaine Kuchiki sur scène ! Et je veux assister au baiser. »

Le capitaine de la dixième division considère la chose puis hâte le pas.

 **x-x-x**

Rangiku s'assoit avec satisfaction dans son siège, un peu à l'écart du metteur en scène. Ils sont arrivés juste à l'intervalle entre les deux scènes qui l'intéressent. Elle a raté la première mais elle verra la plus importante.

Sur la scène, plusieurs personnes discutent. Elle remarque entre autres Nanao, qui s'agite devant son capitaine en scandant ses paroles d'un doigt moralisateur :

« N'en faites pas trop, capitaine, votre réputation de coureur de jupon est bien assez grande, sans qu'on y ajoute également les beaux hommes du Gotei !  
— Nanao-chan, ne t'inquiète pas : Ukitake m'a prévenu, Unohana m'a sermonné, Ishida m'a assommé d'un discours sur la vulnérabilité des acteurs, Abarai me foudroie à l'instant du regard et Byakuya-kun s'évertue à se tenir si loin de moi que je doute qu'on puisse même se tenir la main, répond Shunsui, l'air triste.  
— Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même, capitaine. Soyez un peu sérieux, pour une fois !  
— Oh, Nanao-chan, quelle gentille fille tu es ! Tu te fais du souci pour moi ?  
— J'ai cessé d'être une gentille fille dès l'instant où j'ai été nommée votre vice-capitaine ! »

Nanao secoue la tête exaspérée, tourne le dos à Shunsui et va s'asseoir au premier rang. Puis elle s'inquiète, quoiqu'elle en dise, car l'homme qui est son supérieur cache trop souvent le sérieux de ses pensées derrière la légèreté de ses discours. Pourtant elle connaît sa sagesse et son sens des responsabilités, et voit dans son regard la profondeur de son intelligence. Alors, c'est plus pour le protéger, lui, des conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis qu'elle s'apprête à intervenir si le besoin s'en fait sentir, que par désir de sauvegarder la pruderie de son aristocratique partenaire ou d'assurer à la pièce le succès que beaucoup espèrent.

Resté seul, Shunsui surveille l'expression du capitaine Kuchiki, cherchant à y trouver quelques indications sur le comportement qu'il adoptera dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils recommenceront à jouer. Pour l'instant, le chef de clan se tient isolé, à l'autre bout de la scène, et ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui. Même Orihime a renoncé à lui parler. Son visage porte le maquillage qui féminise ses traits de façon si troublante, sans montrer aucune trace de la fragilité qu'il y a découvert la dernière fois. L'expression de l'aristocrate, actuellement, est fermée si bien qu'il est impossible d'y lire quoi que ce soit ; et dans la scène qu'ils viennent de jouer, le noble comédien n'a laissé passer qu'une détermination impressionnante.  
La précaution avec laquelle la reine est entrée dans l'antichambre, le recul qu'elle a eu lorsque le duc s'est approché pour embrasser le bas de sa robe, la ferveur avec laquelle elle l'a supplié de partir... Shunsui y a vu un cœur blessé, et s'il serait tentant de croire que c'était un jeu d'acteur exprimant le cœur blessé d'Anne d'Autriche qui ne peut concrétiser son amour, le capitaine, séducteur de ses dames, sait en son for intérieur qu'il n'en est rien. Son imprudence d'il y a deux jours a causé cette réaction d'aujourd'hui.

Shunsui soupire. Il n'a pas voulu blesser cet homme au cœur si fier qui accepte, alors que tout en lui s'y refuserait naturellement, de jouer le rôle d'une femme amoureuse pour le bien futur des Shinigamis. Même sans les différents sermons et conseils des uns et des autres, il ne songerait jamais à aborder son rôle avec la même désinvolture qu'il y a deux jours.

 **x-x-x**

À côté de Rangiku, Renji n'a toujours pas dit un mot. La jeune femme examine soucieusement le visage de son ami trop calme. Il n'a pas bonne mine.

« Tu es venu voir jouer ton capitaine ?  
— Je l'accompagne.  
— T'es vraiment son garde du corps ? »

Renji hausse les épaules, peu ouvert à la discussion. La différence d'attitude avec celle qu'il a montrée lors du dernier comité exécutif est étonnante. Rangiku flaire une intrigue palpitante derrière ce changement.

« Comment c'était, la scène précédente ? J'aurai bien voulu la voir, et j'ai dit à Tôshirô qu'on partait trop tard, mais il tenait absolument à terminer les rapports avant de partir...  
— Matsumoto ! Je te ferais remarquer que je suis assis juste à côté !  
— Oh, capitaine, ne vous fâchez pas, je suis tellement excitée ! Alors, c'était comment, Renji ?  
— C'était bien.  
— Bien ? C'est tout ? Ah, j'ai tellement hâte de les voir dans leurs beaux costumes. Pas toi ? »

Renji se rembrunit. Et Rangiku sait qu'elle tient quelque chose. Mais sur la scène, la lumière s'éteint et le silence se fait. Son attention revient vers le spectacle.

Dans le confort de l'obscurité, Renji respire mieux. Ce qu'il a vu sur scène tout à l'heure a confirmé ce dont il a été témoin à la division : Byakuya fait de son mieux pour montrer qu'il ne joue qu'un rôle, tout en s'évertuant à bien le jouer. Il a presque souri en le voyant faire un pas en arrière au moment où Kyôraku s'avançait. Il a fallu toute l'expertise du capitaine de la huitième division pour qu'il arrive à effleurer de ses doigts le bas de son hakama et y déposer ses lèvres. C'était presque du niveau d'un shunpo !  
Parfois, Renji a eu l'impression que Byakuya regardait furtivement dans sa direction, comme s'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pouvait penser, mais c'était impossible : lorsque la salle est plongée dans la pénombre, les comédiens ne peuvent pas discerner quelqu'un en particulier parmi les spectateurs.  
À la fin de la scène, lorsque Byakuya s'est appuyé sur Rukia, la reine craignant de défaillir au moment de l'au revoir du duc, l'effet était tragique. La gêne, visible, de l'homme fort qu'est son amant, conjointe à ses traits féminins, s'est confondue avec le trouble d'Anne d'Autriche. Le visage soucieux de Rukia qui regardait son frère a achevé de donner à ce moment une profondeur véritable.  
Or Renji, durant ces deux jours, a fait la part des choses entre le jeu d'acteur et ce que Byakuya ressent réellement. Alors, lorsque plus tard, pendant qu'il attendait de répéter la scène du baiser, Byakuya s'est refermé sur lui-même, le cœur de Renji s'est serré.

Nul doute que son amant redoute ce qui va suivre, et c'est sûrement à cause de la colère qu'il a montrée à la fin de la répétition d'il y a deux jours que Byakuya a autant de mal à interpréter son rôle aujourd'hui.  
Renji a l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, à l'époque où Byakuya était encore si réservé en sa compagnie. Et il se prend à regretter sa réaction au baiser non repoussé. Car jusque là, le capitaine de la sixième division commençait à envisager son rôle avec plus de décontraction qu'au jour de l'annonce de la pièce.

Renji se souvient de son émotion à la vue du noble visage exprimant une sensibilité qu'il y voit rarement, de son amusement à voir son capitaine constamment pris au dépourvu par ce qu'il est obligé de faire pour jouer la comédie. Durant ces quelques jours, Byakuya a été tellement décontenancé qu'il a laissé apparaître ses sentiments, et Renji s'est pris à espérer que Byakuya s'ouvrirait non seulement sur scène mais aussi dans le privé.  
Doit-il maudire son caractère emporté parce qu'il est devenu impatient et jaloux lorsque le silence est venu brutalement détruire cet espoir ? Est-ce le moment de pousser Byakuya dans ses retranchements et exiger de lui plus que ce qu'il est prêt à donner ? Renji ne sait pas se décider.  
Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il ne pourra pas garder longtemps la distance qu'il s'impose depuis leur algarade dans la loge. Parce qu'il ne peut pas rester indifférent à l'angoisse de Byakuya et se contenter d'observer son embarras et sa lutte sans être là pour lui. Parce qu'il connaît la maladresse de son noble amant quand il s'agit des sentiments. C'est une chose qu'il a toujours connu, et vouloir qu'il change n'est pas juste envers lui. Ce qui fait que Byakuya ignore très certainement ce qui l'ennuie véritablement. Mais le problème, c'est que le lui expliquer n'apporterait rien de bon. Cela n'aura de valeur que s'il s'en rend compte lui-même.

 _La situation ne trouvera d'issue que si je fais le premier pas_ , songe Renji, avec fatalité. Et devant les efforts malhabiles de Byakuya pour arranger la situation, Renji se dit une nouvelle fois qu'il ne pourra pas rester de marbre encore longtemps.

 **x-x-x**

Le cœur de Byakuya bat de plus en plus vite, et cela ne facilite pas son jeu. Ou plutôt, cela contribue à montrer un trouble qu'il voudrait bien laisser ignoré mais dont il a besoin pour être convainquant dans son rôle. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'intensité du jeu de Kyôraku qui le tient captif, ou les sentiments d'une femme solitaire à qui un bel homme offre l'amour qui l'influencent, mais l'appréhension grandissante qu'il ressent à l'arrivée du baiser inévitable. Il ne sait comment faire pour y échapper.  
 _Est-ce là la condition de tous les acteurs ?_ se met-il à penser. _Utiliser ce qu'ils ressentent, le déformer, pour produire l'émotion désirée pour les personnages qu'ils incarnent ?_ Et il trouve que d'une certaine façon, c'est encore plus pénible que d'exercer sur soi-même une constante discipline pour ne rien laisser paraître.

 **x-x-x**

Anne d'Autriche semble distraite, ce soir. Elle ne cesse de jeter des regards inquiets à droite et à gauche. On pourrait croire qu'elle craint que quelqu'un vienne les surprendre alors qu'elle se promène parmi les rosiers du jardin d'Amiens, dans la compagnie empressée du duc de Buckingham.

Shunsui sait qu'il n'en est rien. Il l'a su dès lors qu'ayant tendu son coude, elle l'a pris avec une hésitation flagrante et une précaution déchirante ; et il le sait encore lorsque le moment de l'embrasser arrive, quand le corps de la jeune reine se raidit et que son recul se heurte contre la paume qu'il place au creux de ses reins.

Shunsui prend alors la décision de ne pas donner ce baiser. Séduire et charmer est ce qu'il aime ; forcer n'est pas son genre. Sous le clair de lune si romantique, il approche ses lèvres et chuchote à l'oreille de l'homme indocile entre ses bras. Ironiquement, il songe que chacun des spectateurs sera persuadé que le duc tente de vaincre la prévention de la dame récalcitrante en lui susurrant de tendres compliments.

« Fais-moi la grâce de m'accorder plus de crédit que ça, Byakuya. Jamais je n'embrasserai quelqu'un qui me montrerait une si sincère répugnance, théâtre ou non. »

Il obtient un regard étonné, qui est très certainement du plus bel effet auprès des spectateurs, puis lorsque les yeux gris s'assombrissent de méfiance, il s'empresse de cacher leur expression en se positionnant d'un pas leste devant son partenaire. L'abritant ainsi à la vue de la salle, il se penche, et Byakuya détourne instinctivement la tête. De loin, se dit Shunsui, on devinera sans doute un baiser romantique, où le corps de la reine se plie contre le sien.

« Tu vois ? », murmure-t-il alors que sa joue n'effleure même pas celle du jeune noble. « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'embête autant pour avoir ce genre de réaction après ce qui n'était somme toute qu'un jeu, mais je regrette d'en avoir été la cause. »

Le regard aristocratique s'éclaircit enfin et s'apaise, pour la première fois depuis le début des répétitions.

« Je te remercie, Kyôraku ».

Alors qu'après l'apothéose qu'offrent les effets derrière eux, la lumière baisse enfin sur scène, Byakuya s'avise, pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du Sôtaichô qu'il jouera dans une pièce de théâtre, que ce qu'il aurait dû faire avant toute chose, c'était sans doute de s'entendre avec son partenaire sur la façon d'interpréter cette scène.

 **x-x-x**

Dans sa loge, Byakuya se tourne vers Renji avec espoir. Et bien que seuls ses yeux laissent entrevoir son attente, toute émotion soigneusement écartée de chacun des traits de son visage, Renji répond à son regard avec un sourire timide.  
Le cœur de Byakuya s'emballe. Il se hâte à se démaquiller. Renji reste pendant qu'il regagne son allure familière. Dans le miroir, son reflet est tranquille. Byakuya se calme et se réjouit de retrouver l'aisance d'être dans la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

 **x-x-x**

De l'entrée des artistes, Rukia et Orihime regardent le lieutenant et le capitaine s'éloigner du théâtre en s'échangeant un sourire de joie. Tout à l'heure, le lieutenant est venu rejoindre son capitaine à la fin de la scène et l'a accompagné dans sa loge. Il n'avait plus l'air fâché.

Les deux scènes d'aujourd'hui dans lesquelles le duc et la reine apparaissaient ont eu une ambiance différente que celle d'il y a deux jours. Le jeu délicat du capitaine Kyôraku était moins passionné et empreint d'une certaine tendresse, alors que celui du capitaine Kuchiki était à la fois plus retenu et moins timide. Il en est résulté une interprétation beaucoup plus énigmatique et émouvante. L'assistante à la mise en scène se demande quelle version ils joueront lors de la générale et de la première. Mais à présent, les deux jeunes filles sont rassurées : leur Roméo et Juliette sauront dépasser leur différent.

 **x-x-x**

Sur la route qui mène à la propriété Kuchiki, Byakuya s'interroge.

Car si Renji ne lui en veut plus, s'il a su avec succès jouer en le convainquant que Kyôraku n'est pas celui qu'il aime, pourquoi le silence continue-t-il de régner entre eux ? Lorsqu'ils arrivent au manoir, Renji n'a toujours pas dit un mot.

Décidé à connaître les raisons de son attitude, Byakuya prononce des paroles qu'il ne dit pas souvent :

« Renji, il faut que je te parle. »

Les yeux écarquillés de Renji lui indiquent qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. C'est bien ce qu'attend Renji, qu'il fasse le premier pas. Mais décidément, tout s'acharne contre lui, car à l'instant où il va désigner l'un des salons pour s'y rendre et discuter, la dernière personne qu'il voudrait voir chez lui se présente à eux.

« Tante Birei ? s'étonne-t-il.  
— Ah, mon petit Byakuya, te voilà ! Mon frère m'a parlé de cette pièce, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir assister aux répétitions. Aussi, je me suis invitée chez toi pour quelques jours ! N'es-tu pas heureux de me voir ? »

 _C'est un cauchemar_ , se désespère Byakuya. Mais sa tante n'attend pas de réponse. Elle s'exclame, l'attention tournée vers Renji :

« Mais qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? »

Renji rougit. Byakuya fronce les sourcils, parce que sa grand-tante est peut-être une noble dame, dont l'âge certain apparaît dans la blancheur vénérable de sa longue chevelure, mais elle saurait encore ensorceler par ses manières affables et la vivacité de son regard le plus rigide des seigneurs.

« Je plaisante, il n'est pas un membre de la famille Kuchiki qui ne connaîtrait le remarquable vice-capitaine de la sixième division, Renji Abarai, et son non moins illustre zanpakutô, Zabimaru. Je suis Birei, la grand-tante de Byakuya, et littéralement enchantée de faire enfin votre rencontre, jeune homme. »

Le sourire de Renji s'élargit de fierté et de plaisir, et c'est plus que Byakuya ne peut en supporter, lui qui n'a eu droit qu'à une amorce de sourire.

« Tante Birei ! s'écrie Byakuya, voudrais-tu nous laisser quelques minutes, Renji et moi avons à parler ?  
— Non, laisse, Byakuya, cela ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu as la visite de ta tante. Je vous rejoindrai pour le dîner. Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous connaître », salue Renji ensuite en faisant une petite courbette.

Et il part ! Byakuya en est estomaqué mais il n'a guère le loisir de chercher pourquoi Renji a eu l'air soulagé de l'interruption. Tante Birei l'accapare en lui saisissant le bras et l'entraîne.

« Raconte-moi un peu : ressembles-tu vraiment à celle que j'étais dans ma jeunesse lorsque tu es maquillé ? C'est si extraordinaire... »

 **x-x-x**

Ce soir-là, Byakuya se retire de bonne heure dans sa chambre sans avoir pu parler à Renji. Mais comme la veille, et l'avant-veille, Renji ne vient pas le rejoindre. _Qu'est-ce donc qui l'isole de moi ?_ se demande le seigneur perplexe. _Qu'est-ce donc qu'il attend de moi ?_

Acte 34 : **fin**

* * *

Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera : " **Fraternité dans l'adversité** ". Pour la raison dite plus haut, il sera publié mercredi.


	35. La robe de la reine

Alice : merci pour ton commentaire ! Ce que tu me dis sur les scènes de la pièce me rassure.  
Concernant l'intervention d'Aizen et des Arrancars dans cette fic, c'est parce que je n'aime pas ignorer ce qui est censé se passer dans l'histoire de Bleach, même si je la détourne. Autant que je le peux, j'ai pour habitude de l'intégrer dans mes fics.  
Donc, cette fic démarre peu après la trahison des capitaines, les Arrancars fomentent leur guerre... il faut bien s'en occuper au bout d'un certain temps. Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter outre mesure, _Au théâtre, ce soir_ est une comédie : il n'y aura pas de grandes aventures, ni de grands combats... Je ne peux pas en dire plus à moins de tout révéler. Aie confiance !

* * *

Ça devait être "Fraternité dans l'adversité", mais comme Byakuya devait être costumé pour ce chapitre, j'ai laissé mon esprit se distraire dans l'essayage de sa robe, et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'avais écrit deux pages au lieu des quelques lignes prévues. Donc j'ai plus étudié l'affaire, ajouté un passage pour qu'on puisse constater comment cela se passe entre Renji et Byakuya, et j'en ai fait un chapitre à part entière !

Voici donc :

* * *

 **Acte 35 : La robe de la reine**

Le lendemain matin, les membres de la famille Kuchiki et les résidents temporaires du manoir, Shinigamis ou humains, se retrouvent au petit-déjeuner.

Byakuya s'arrête quelques secondes à l'entrée de la salle à manger, devant la tablée qui se présente à ses yeux. Comment, en quelques jours à peine, a-t-il pu passer d'une vie de célibataire dînant seul en bout de table, à celle de maître de maison présidant quotidiennement une tablée de huit ou neuf personnes ?

Depuis que les humains ont emménagé chez lui, Rukia y a également pris ses aises et rentre chaque soir au manoir plutôt que de rester dans ses quartiers de la treizième division. C'est un plaisir que de la voir mais pourquoi faut-il que sa présence soit liée à celle de ses quatre amis du monde matériel ?  
Renji s'est en quelque sorte imposé, lui aussi, mais Byakuya n'arrive pas à le regretter.  
Puis, son grand-père qui, même s'il possède son propre logis, aime depuis quelque temps prendre ses repas avec eux, à croire que l'animation qui règne ici à présent l'attire.  
Et enfin, tante Birei, la nouvelle arrivante, qui a déclaré pas plus tard qu'hier s'inviter chez lui quelques jours pour assister aux répétitions.

L'ampleur des ramifications de cette pièce de théâtre est effarante, se dit Byakuya. Il salue l'assemblée de la tête et murmure une généralité ; un concert de voix lui répond. Puis il s'installe à sa place et accepte la tasse de thé qu'un domestique lui tend, enfin prêt à profiter le mieux possible de la tranquillité de l'heure matinale. Il va pour porter la tasse à ses lèvres, lorsque son majordome entre et annonce :

« Rikichi, de la sixième division, apporte un message, seigneur Kuchiki. »

Byakuya soupire et repose sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. Puis son irritation s'apaise, car Renji se lève en disant :

« Laisse, Byakuya, je m'en charge. »

Un bref conciliabule dans le couloir avec Rikichi, et Renji revient en déclarant :

« Les répétitions d'aujourd'hui sont annulées. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi a réclamé l'usage de la scène pour régler... comment il a dit, Rikichi... ah oui, les effets de mouvance dans la scène de Calais … je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire sauf que vous êtes attendus dès que possible au théâtre, Ichigo et Tchad. »

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, les deux jeunes gens se lèvent, attrapent la première chose comestible à portée de main, qui une pomme, qui un toast beurré, et sortent de la pièce, sans regarder en arrière.

« Wooh, fait Renji, il fait comment Kurotsuchi taichô pour les faire marcher à la baguette comme ça ? »

C'est un bonheur que de retrouver la gaieté de Renji. C'est un profond soulagement que de ne pas avoir à répéter aujourd'hui. Byakuya se réjouit de pouvoir lui parler. Son espoir est vite déçu.

« Ishida, Unohana taichô dit que tu pourrais en profiter pour organiser les essayages que tu voulais.  
— C'est parfait ! Comme les acteurs étaient tous occupés à répéter je ne voulais pas les déranger. Kuchiki taichô, vous allez venir, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Venir ?  
— Essayer la robe de la reine. Nous faisons les essayages des costumes à la quatrième division : c'est moins loin que le théâtre. Le costume du duc du Buckingham est le seul dont les essayages sont finis, alors Kyôraku-san ne viendra pas, mais Zaraki-san devrait être là : il lui reste encore à essayer la tenue qu'il portera sous son armure.  
— Eh bien, j'avais prévu d'utiliser ce répit providentiel autrement...  
— Mais Kuchiki-san, avez-vous conscience que vous n'avez pas fait un seul essai de votre robe ? Voulez-vous donc que nous ne nous apercevions qu'elle est trop serrée que la veille de la représentation, lorsqu'il sera trop tard pour y faire quelque chose ? »

Byakuya peut pressentir tous les désavantages qu'une telle situation pourrait occasionner.

« Très bien, se résigne-t-il.  
— Alors je vous attends dans la salle où se sont faits les essais de coiffure et de maquillage dans une heure. »

Et Ishida termine en vitesse de boire sa tasse, se lève et s'en va.

« Nous devrions profiter de l'absence de répétition pour revoir la mise en scène de la scène 3 de l'acte II. Depuis que j'ai vu jouer Zaraki-san, je me dis que ce que nous avons prévu n'ira pas.  
— D'accord, alors en parler au capitaine Ukitake ».

Et Rukia et Orihime désertent à leur tour la table. De neuf qu'ils étaient, ils se retrouvent à quatre, et toute cette agitation donne le tournis à Byakuya. Sa seule bonne fortune dans l'instant, c'est que tante Birei discute avec son frère et qu'elle n'a pas l'air plus que ça intéressée par les essayages. Quant à Renji, il essaie visiblement de ne pas sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« M'accompagneras-tu, Renji ?  
— Ouaip ! »

Le contraire aurait étonné Byakuya. Il semble que la nuit ait eu un effet bénéfique et allégé l'atmosphère entre eux. Au point que Byakuya, lui aussi, pourrait presque avoir le même sourire bêta et heureux que son amant de lieutenant sur le visage... presque.

 **x-x-x**

La salle de la quatrième division s'est agrémentée d'un coin-essayage, à l'intérieur duquel se trouve un vaste portant où sont accrochés les différentes parties des costumes. Deux paravents en assurent l'intimité. Dans la pièce attenante, Uryû Ishida s'affaire dans un espace identique à habiller Kenpachi, avec l'aide de Retsu Unohana. Byakuya lui bénéficie de l'assistance de Hanatarô Yamada, son habilleur quelque peu agité, et de celle de la calme Isane Kotetsu.

Isane vient de maquiller Byakuya et attend de pouvoir régler les derniers détails de sa coiffure, une fois qu'il aura revêtu son costume. Du fauteuil où elle s'est installée, elle entend tout ce qui se dit sans rien voir, et s'étonne, car le savoir-faire du septième siège semble faire des miracles sur le capitaine de la sixième division.

« Il vous faut passer d'abord la chemise, Kuchiki taichô.  
— Mais c'est une horreur ! Elle n'a aucune forme.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, Kuchiki taichô. C'est l'en-dessous, elle n'a pas besoin d'en avoir, vous verrez. Pouvez-vous levez vos bras, s'il vous plaît ?  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que cela s'enfile par la tête, Kuchiki taichô.  
— Les humains ont des idées insensées.  
— Aha... Oh ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus grand que moi. Je vais monter sur le tabouret sinon je n'arriverai jamais à vous l'enfiler. »

Isane n'entend plus que le bruissement du coton. Puis la voix de Byakuya s'élève de nouveau :

« Voilà, je l'avais bien dit : j'ai l'air d'être habillé d'un sac. Et mes bras sont dénudés !  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y paraîtra plus quand vous aurez passé le vertugadin et le corsage.  
— Le vertugadin ? Je ne connais point ce terme.  
— Nous y viendrons ensuite. Pour l'instant, nous devons installer la brassière.  
— Un tel accessoire est-il bien utile ?  
— Absolument ! Ishida-kun la adaptée spécialement pour... Enfin... vous voyez ?  
— Je vois.  
— Voilà, cela s'agrafe par derrière. Vous sentez-vous comprimé ? Non ? Parfait. Maintenant, vous devriez vous asseoir sur le tabouret : cela sera sans doute plus pratique pour enfiler les bas. »

Le seigneur Kuchiki est devenu subitement muet. Pendant les minutes qui suivent, Isane n'entend plus que la voix d'Hanatarô.

« Tendez votre pied droit ? Merci... Le gauche à présent ? Merci... Voilà, ils devraient monter à mi-cuisse. Levez-vous, s'il-vous plaît ? Oui, la taille a l'air bonne. Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas trop serrés ? Non ? Trop lâches ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils retombent sur vos chevilles en plein milieu de la représentation, aha...  
— Grand dieux ! Il serait avisé de ta part de t'assurer que ce ne soit point le cas !  
— Voulez-vous marchez un peu, pour voir ? Hum, cela m'a l'air d'aller, qu'en dites-vous ?... Bien, c'est le tour du vertugadin à présent. »

Un silence, suivi d'un froufroutement et de légers cliquetis.

« Par mes ancêtres, mais qu'est-ce que cette chose ?!  
— Aha, c'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Cela se fixe à la taille, comme une sorte de jupon, vous voyez ?  
— Si ça c''est un jupon, je suis un Hollow ! Cela m'a tout l'air d'être une cage ! Sont-ce bien des fils de fer que je vois là ?  
— Oui, ce sont des armatures pour la mise en forme de la robe. Cela a pour objet d'affiner la taille en épanouissant les hanches et en maintenant l'évasé de la jupe.  
— C'est insensé.  
— Je vous l'accorde, c'est un peu extrême. Mais c'était la mode de l'époque.  
— Je ne m'étonne plus qu'Anne d'Autriche défaille pour un simple baise-main, si elle était engoncée dans un tel carcan.  
— Allons-y, si vous le voulez bien, Kuchiki taichô.  
— Je lève les bras, je suppose ?  
— Non. Je le pose sur le sol. Voilà ; voyez, cela s'aplatit. Placez-vous au centre... Merci. Maintenant, je le relève, et hop, cela se déploie. C'est ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Je suis sidéré par l'ingéniosité humaine. »

Quelques secondes de silence, uniquement interrompu par le même bruit de froufroutement et de cliquetis.

« Bien. Voyons, que faut-il à présent ? Ah ! Le jupon.  
— C'est heureux ! Je ne puis supporter de voir ce... cette chose barbare.  
— Levez-vos bras, s'il vous plaît ?  
— Encore ?  
— Oui, pour passer le jupon... Vooooi-là. Ensuite... Non, attendez, Kuchiki taichô, vous ne pouvez pas encore mettre le corsage.  
— Et pourquoi donc ?  
— Parce que vous avez encore un autre jupon à passer.  
— Mais combien y en a t-il d'autres ?  
— Il y en a trois en tout, si on comprend la jupe de la robe. Levez-vos bras, s'il vous plaît... Figurez-vous que les françaises ont donné un nom à leurs dessous. La chemise de tout à l'heure s'appelle _la secrète.  
— _A t-il un nom ce jupon ? Il paraît plus travaillé que le premier ? _  
—_ C'est le bas-de-jupe, il s'appelle _la friponne_ !  
— Mon dieu...  
— Vous ne trouvez pas cela mignon ? La robe va s'entrouvrir dessus, et on le découvrira. Vous voyez comme l'étoffe est belle ? C'est du damas, a dit Ishida-kun.  
— Je suis un capitaine de la Cour, et je porte un jupon nommé _la friponne...  
— _Il vous en arrive d'extraordinaires choses, Kuchiki taichô ! Maintenant, vous pouvez mettre le corps de la jupe. C'est un corsage fin. Il est magnifique, en damas également. Voulez-vous bien tendre vos bras ? Voilà, passez les manches... Il se lace par derrière … Hum... Il s'ajuste parfaitement, on dirait.  
— Oui, c'est assez beau, j'en conviens.  
— Ishida-kun est vraiment doué de ses mains. Comment vous sentez-vous aux emmanchures ? Pas trop étriqué ?  
— Non.  
— Bougez un peu vos bras, s'il vous plaît ? Cela va-t-il ? Oui ? Et la longueur des manches ? Oui, cela va bien ! Ishida-kun sera ravi. Vous êtes presque paré. Il manque encore le bas-de-robe et le corsage.  
— Encore un autre ?  
— Celui-ci sera le corps de la robe. Il est assorti au bas-de-robe et se porte par-dessus tout le reste. Donc vous allez mettre la jupe de la robe avant. Non, il est inutile que vous leviez les bras, Kuchiki taichô.  
— Allons bon.  
— La jupe s'ouvre sur le devant : je peux la passer directement autour de votre taille. Elle s'appelle _la modeste_.  
 _—_ C'est d'une logique transcendante : la jupe qui se montre s'appelle _la modeste_...  
— Aha... Voilà, comme cela. Eh bien... il ne reste plus que le corsage. Il s'enfile comme une sorte de veste sans manche... Ce modèle se lace par devant...  
— C'est rigide...  
— Oui, c'est un corsage à baleine : ce sont des baguettes en osier qui lui donnent sa forme.  
Comment cela va-t-il ?  
— C'est serré.  
— Pouvez-vous respirer ?  
— Oui... je crois.  
— Voyons, me permettez-vous d'essayer de passer mon doigt ? »

La réponse a dû être non verbale car Hanatarô commente ensuite :

« Hum, j'ai l'impression que cela va. Ishida-kun nous dira ce qu'il en pense. Eh bien voilà, vous êtes prêt, Kuchiki taichô ! Oh là là, j'ai failli oublier les souliers. »

Une boite en carton est bousculée, puis ouverte. Le bruissement du papier de soie se fait entendre.

« Il y a des talons, remarque le capitaine Kuchiki d'un ton sec.  
— Oui, mais pas très hauts. Ishida-san y a veillé.  
— Il sont bleus, comme les bas.  
— C'était ainsi à cette époque, vous savez. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Bientôt, c'est le bruit de talons claquant sur le plancher de la salle qu'Isane entend, indiquant que les deux hommes vont émerger de derrière le paravent. Elle se lève pour accueillir la reine.

 **x-x-x**

Byakuya se regarde dans la grande glace sans se reconnaître. Uryû a rajouté un grand col relevé qui s'attache sur ses épaules, et qu'il portera au bal. Cela lui donne un air royal. Isane a terminé le coiffage, puis lui a mis des boucles d'oreille pendantes. Et cela finalise définitivement son air féminin. Il porte des bagues aux doigts et un collier autour du cou. Il ressemble à une jeune femme.  
Le créateur du costume a décrété que la tenue était parfaite. Il n'y aura pas besoin de retouche et Byakuya en est soulagé.

Dans le couloir, Renji attend qu'il apparaisse. Il est censé se promener dans le couloir pour s'habituer à porter une robe et à marcher avec des souliers à talon.

La vie, ces jours-ci, est décidément riche en nouvelles expériences...

Acte 35 : **fin**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : " **Fraternité dans l'adversité** "

Comme vous me semblez tous être sur les charbons ardents en ce qui concerne Renji et Byakuya, le prochain chapitre abordera le problème. Promis, plus de digression sur la robe de Byakuya !  
Si je ne l'ai pas terminé avant demain, je livrerai sa première partie quand même, et il vous faudra attendre le lendemain pour voir comment (ou si) leur problème se résout.

* * *

 **NB**

J'ai essayé de respecter la mode féminine sous Louis XIII(1610-1643) au mieux de mes (toutes nouvelles) connaissances, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur d'interprétation dans ce que j'ai lu. Notamment, je ne suis pas sûre si c'est la chemise intime qui s'appelle _la secrète_ ou bien si c'est le premier jupon (celui sous _la friponne_ ). Cela varie selon les sites, qui sont peu nombreux d'ailleurs... Je suis au moins arrivée à un habillement logique ^^ ... Je parle de la mode chez les Grandes Dames, bien sûr.

Le jupon, à cette époque, n'était pas un terme réservé à la lingerie. Il désignait une jupe de dessous, ou cotte, d'où les termes féminins choisis pour les nommer.

Un sujet que je n'ai pas abordé, c'est l'absence de calesson (cela s'écrivait ainsi). À l'époque de Louis XIII, les femmes n'en portaient plus que pour les promenades à cheval ! La petite culotte n'a été inventée que trois siècles plus tard, apparemment. Et donc les dames, grandes ou non, ne portaient rien sous leurs jupes, à part leur chemise.

Je n'ai pas abordé non plus l'aspect médical du corset : c'est horrible ! Byakuya en porte une version un peu moins radicale, rassurez-vous.


	36. Fraternité dans l'adversité

**Acte 36 : Fraternité dans l'adversité**

Lorsque Byakuya franchit le seuil de la porte et fait son premier pas dans le couloir, il voit que Renji a déserté son poste. Mais il n'est pas seul. De la pièce voisine, Kenpachi sort en même temps que lui.

« Zaraki !  
— Kuchiki ! »

La raison pour laquelle ils sont étonnés de se voir, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux que l'autre était là, tient sans doute au fait qu'ils portent leurs costumes et auraient bien aimé n'avoir aucun témoin pendant leur apprentissage de l'art de marcher ainsi vêtu. Kenpachi se reprend vite :

« Toi aussi, on t'a envoyé étrenner tes nouveaux escarpins ? »

Et il pointe devant lui, en faisant la grimace, un mollet musclé élégamment habillé d'un bas de soie rouge et un pied chaussé d'une fine chaussure au dessus de satin et décorée d'un magnifique nœud en ruban, large et coloré. Puis il ajoute :

« Et en plus, ça a des talons ! Mais c'est même pas le pire, les... »

Puis il se tait en plein milieu de sa phrase, parce qu'il note soudain l'apparence métamorphosée de son rival : les quelques mèches ondulant contre son épaule, les perles blanches dans ses cheveux noirs, son teint si pâle, ses lèvres si rouges, ses yeux à l'arc adouci soulignant le même regard intense qui lui est coutumier, et sa robe, magnifique... L'aristocrate reste silencieux et impassible sous cet examen muet, puis tourne la tête en direction du couloir menant à l'entrée de l'établissement lorsqu'un bruit de conversation en parvient :

« … C'est heureux que tu sois venu à ma rencontre, jeune homme, je n'aurais jamais trouvé mon chemin.  
— Vous avez de la chance que j'ai reconnu votre voix. Vous auriez dû dire à Byakuya que vous aviez l'intention de venir, il vous aurait fait accompagner.  
— Je voulais lui faire une surprise... »

Byakuya murmure, blême : « Tante Birei ! », puis regarde Kenpachi et s'écrie : « Il faut partir ! »

Kenpachi, confus, demande pourquoi. Mais Byakuya sans répondre prend la direction opposée au couloir menant à l'entrée.  
Il ne fait pas trois pas sans se prendre les pieds dans ses jupes. Le bras de Kenpachi agit de lui-même et lui évite la chute. Impatienté, Byakuya fixe d'un regard noir la main sur son épaule. L'offensant appendice se retire. Kenpachi n'a pas le temps de s'étonner de son curieux réflexe ou même de s'irriter de la réaction de l'aristocrate à son aide, que Byakuya, royal, baisse le menton en remerciement, puis va pour se pencher. Il en est incapable, la raideur des baleines glissées dans son corsage l'en empêche. Il soupire avec résignation, se plie légèrement à partir du bassin en gardant le dos bien droit, saisit ses jupes, se redresse en soulevant _la friponne_ et _la modeste_ , et avance à petits pas rapides en les tenant du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait porté une robe toute sa vie.

C'est une autre sorte de grâce qui émane de la démarche du capitaine de la sixième division dans son costume d'Anne d'Autriche ; une grâce d'autant plus imposante qu'elle semble fragile. Sa taille paraît menue, prise ainsi dans son corsage, alors que son buste raide et excessivement redressé accroît la dignité qui émane de sa personne. Les retroussis des jupons qui apparaissent au hasard des secousses d'un rythme trop vif viennent apporter de façon troublante une note charmante à sa silhouette qui s'éloigne... Il atteint l'extrémité du corridor avant que Kenpachi ne réagisse.

« Eh ! Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul avec ta tante ! »

Kenpachi part aussi, le plus vite qu'il peut sans se tordre les chevilles, et rattrape rapidement Byakuya.

« Tu sais où tu vas, au moins ? »

Comme le silence lui répond, il prend la tête et désigne le couloir sur la gauche : « Viens par là, je connais un endroit où on nous embêtera pas. »

Tout emprunté qu'il est avec ses escarpins à talons, Kenpachi avance tout de même plus vite que Byakuya avec ses jupes et ses propres souliers à talons. Le noble capitaine s'arrête bientôt, essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dépêche-toi !  
— Cet espèce... de corset... me serre... Je ne... trouve pas... mon souffle. »

Kenpachi soupèse d'un regard critique la finesse de la taille et doit admettre qu'il faut bien que la place ait été gagnée quelque part. Il compatit et soupire : « Moi, c'est pas ma respiration qu'est coupée !», et il désigne son entrejambe, « c'est ces espèces de collants que j'ai sous la culotte ! C'est une horreur... »

Puis comme Byakuya, la main sur le cœur, peine visiblement à calmer sa respiration et donne tous les signes d'une détresse tragiquement féminine, il se ravise, et envisage la situation sous un autre angle.

« J'ai l'impression que de nous deux, c'est toi qu'es le plus mal loti. Allez viens, je t'aide, sinon on va se faire attraper par ta tante. Quoique, si elle est si redoutable, elle me plairait peut-être... »

Le rire grave de Kenpachi envahit le corridor, et couvre les exclamations de surprise provoquées par leur absence qui proviennent du couloir qu'ils viennent de quitter. Byakuya secoue la tête irrité, et retrouve suffisamment son souffle pour proférer :

« Même ta petite intelligence devrait te permettre de comprendre que le silence est de rigueur lorsqu'on veut passer inaperçu ! Ah... »

Ce simple effort a été trop grand. Il inspire sans trouver d'air, et hoquette convulsivement. Il pâlit. À cette vue, Kenpachi, son rire stoppé net dès les premières paroles hautaines sorties de cette bouche gracieuse, si familière par le mépris qu'elle exprime, tait alors sa repartie acerbe. La faiblesse apparente de son adversaire de longue date l'indispose. Les yeux encore brillants de colère, gêné, il tend son bras sans un mot. Son biceps est saisi par des doigts fins aux bagues scintillantes, et son étonnement s'agrandit lorsque son rival s'appuie sur lui, comme s'il était le dernier rempart avant l'effondrement.

 **x-x-x**

Kenpachi a guidé Byakuya jusqu'à une cour, si petite qu'elle n'est pas fréquentée, a-t-il dit, en précisant que c'est son refuge contre "ces foutus médecins fouineurs" lorsqu'une rare blessure l'oblige à séjourner à l'hôpital.

De fait, l'endroit a l'air à l'abandon. Il n'y a même pas un endroit pour s'asseoir, à la grande déconvenue de Byakuya qui en a bien besoin. Mais apparemment, il se trompe aussi là-dessus, car le capitaine de la onzième division se tourne subitement vers lui, lui saisit la taille, et le soulève lestement, et avec une facilité déconcertante, pour le déposer, lui, sa robe et son vertugadin, sur le faîte de l'unique muret d'une hauteur abordable, à moitié écroulé. Puis, en dépit de ses escarpins, le guerrier de la onzième saute agilement par-dessus pour s'installer à côté de lui.

« Je ne t'ai point autorisé à porter les mains sur ma personne », indique Byakuya froidement, stupéfié de la liberté que le rustre a prise à son endroit.

Or ce même rustre hausse les épaules, et au grand étonnement de l'aristocrate, prend l'air penaud.

« Ah, désolé, mais c'est que c'est si étrange. T'es pas toi-même, là-dedans.  
— À qui le dis-tu », répond Byakuya.

Effaré, Kenpachi observe le noble Shinigami, capitaine de son état, arranger autour de lui ses jupes bousculées dans la manœuvre, comme si cela allait de soi.

La situation est singulière. Leurs costumes les rapprochent, et c'est un sentiment très perturbant. En même temps, c'est rassurant de voir que l'autre éprouve le même embarras à se montrer vêtu de vêtements que l'un et l'autre estiment dérangeants au mieux, dégradants au pire.

« Rah, Retsu va pas être contente que j'ai disparu sans rien dire ! se met à gronder Kenpachi, rompant le silence. Au moins, avec la course qu'on vient de faire, j'aurai étrenné ses fichus escarpins comme on me l'a demandé. J'ai un de ces mal aux pieds !  
— Tu es bien familier avec le capitaine Unohana, réprimande Byakuya.  
— C'est normal, tu fais pas pareil avec Renji ?  
— Oui, mais Renji et moi nous nous aim... »

Byakuya s'interrompt, et accuse son corsage resserré d'empêcher l'arrivée d'un apport suffisant d'oxygène à son cerveau, si bien qu'il a failli révéler la véritable nature de la relation qui le lie à Renji. Or son compagnon ricane et termine pour lui :

« Vous vous aimez ? J'm'en doutais. Retsu et moi, on s'aime aussi. »

Byakuya en perd un souffle péniblement retrouvé et perd également l'équilibre en haut du petit muret, menaçant de basculer en arrière.

« Eh ! », fait Kenpachi en assurant son assise d'une grande main sur l'épaule qu'il retire dès que l'aristocrate se stabilise. « Tu va pas en faire une syncope, hein ? T'inquiète pas, je vais pas vendre la mèche. Mais pourquoi tu veux garder le secret m'échappe complètement. Moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de parler de ma Retsu... »

Byakuya se remet doucement mais sûrement de sa frayeur physique et émotionnelle.

« Un... Un roturier de ton espèce... ne peut point comprendre... les responsabilités... qui pèsent sur l'héritier... d'un clan comme le mien. Et tu ferais bien de t'inquiéter toi-même... si ton histoire arrive aux oreilles de notre commandant-général.  
— Oh, arrête : qu'est-ce que tu veux que le vieux nous fasse ? On est tous les deux capitaines, Retsu et moi, et il y en a trois qui se sont barrés et qu'on peut pas remplacer. Il va pas nous virer, et en dehors de ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous dise qui nous empêcherait de se voir ? C'est comme pour toi et Renji : lui, c'est un vice-capitaine, qui a atteint le bankai, par-dessus le marché. Vous risquez rien, à mon avis. »

Byakuya essaie de voir un défaut dans le raisonnement sans le trouver. Il se rabat sur son premier argument.

« Renji et moi ne pourrons point avoir d'enfant ensemble, déclare-t-il, du ton d'une maîtresse d'école devant un élève particulièrement obtus.  
— Ah ah ! C'est pas faux », rigole simplement le mauvais élève.

Le silence s'installe encore. Curieusement, le calme aussi. La cour est tranquille, comme l'a décrite Kenpachi. C'est un ancien jardinet. Au pied du petit mur sur lequel ils sont installés, quelques mauvaises herbes s'obstinent encore. Kenpachi pousse soudain un grand soupir et lève les yeux au ciel en s'exclamant :

« Quand je pense que j'ai encore deux scènes à jouer ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu du mal à apprendre mon texte, la dernière fois ! Tu fais comment, toi ?  
— J'apprends seul, et Rukia ou Renji me font répéter.  
— T'en as de la chance ! Yachiru arrête pas de sauter des répliques et commente à tout bout de champ : ça m'embrouille ! Yumichika ne fait que s'admirer, et Ikkaku ne cause plus que d'escrime et de fleuret. Aah... je ne peux compter que sur Retsu, et elle est tellement occupée qu'on doit prendre sur notre temps d'intimité ! »

Byakuya compatit silencieusement : Renji lui manque aussi ; puis il se met à songer à sa réflexion d'hier, au sujet de Kyôraku, et avant qu'il y pense plus profondément, il s'entend proposer :

« Les deux scènes dans lesquelles tu joues sont avec moi. Voudrais-tu que nous nous donnions la réplique avant de les jouer sur scène ? »

Immédiatement après, il regrette son offre puis, soulagé, pense que l'autre n'acceptera jamais. Mais Kenpachi le regarde, une espèce de grimace joyeuse déchirant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre et s'exclame :

« Oh, mais c'est une idée géniale, ça ! Ça va libérer nos soirées, à Retsu et à moi. On dirait que ça te rend aimable de porter une robe. C'est à se demander comment tu t'es retrouvé à fâcher Renji.  
— Comment sait-tu cela ? »

Kenpachi ne semble pas se rendre compte du ton dangereusement menaçant qu'a pris Byakuya.

« Retsu m'en a parlé mais sans me dire pourquoi. C'est pas que j'en ai grand chose à faire, remarque, mais quand tes affaires amoureuses viennent interrompre les miennes, je me pose des questions, forcément.  
— Ma dispute avec Renji fait l'objet de conversations entre toi et le capitaine Unohana ?  
— Ouais. Tu le crois, ça ? Je suis là, en train de lui dire que je l'aime et de le lui montrer, elle est distraite, et quand je lui demande pourquoi, elle me répond sans battre un cil qu'elle pense à toi ! »

Byakuya en reste muet.

« Alors, pourquoi Renji s'est fâché ? », reprend Kenpachi.

Au point où il en est, Byakuya raconte les faits.

« T'es qu'un imbécile ! s'exclame Kenpachi, outré. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimes au moins ?  
— Il le sait. J'ai même confié que nous nous aimions devant toute la sixième division.  
— Le lui dire à lui, espèce de glaçon, pas à ta foutue division ! Ma Retsu devient toute chose quand je le lui dis, et moi, je trouve que ce sont les mots les plus beaux que j'ai jamais entendus quand elle me les dit, pas toi ? »

Quand Renji lui dit qu'il l'aime... Byakuya sourit aux sensations et réminiscences qui montent en lui.

« Alors ?  
— Alors quoi ?  
— Est-ce que Renji devient tout chose quand tu lui dis que tu l'aimes? »

Quand Byakuya dit "je t'aime" à Renji... Le sourire de Byakuya meurt sur ses lèvres. Il n'arrive pas à se souvenir de la réaction de Renji. Il n'arrive pas à voir son visage quand il le lui dit. Et ce qui l'effraie le plus, c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y a aucune image de ce genre dans sa mémoire, et que plus il y réfléchit, plus il est certain de ne pas pouvoir en trouver.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'avise pour la première fois qu'il n'a jamais dit à Renji qu'il l'aimait.

Acte 36 : **Fin**

* * *

La suite dans le prochain chapitre, publié demain : " **« Je t'aime »** " !


	37. Je t'aime

**Acte 37 : « Je t'aime »**

Plus un bruit n'émane à l'intérieur des murs du manoir. Renji entrebâille la porte de sa chambre et passe la tête dehors. La pénombre a envahit les couloirs, uniquement éclairés par intermittence grâce à un rayon de lune. Le jeune lieutenant sort tout à fait et progresse à pas silencieux vers la chambre du maître de maison.

Il va rejoindre Byakuya cette nuit. Il s'est décidé ce matin à la quatrième division, lorsqu'il l'a vu revenir du bout du couloir à petits pas pressés, la confusion et le souci inscrits sur son beau visage.  
Derrière lui, Kenpachi, agité, cherchait à le ralentir, disant : « Kuchiki, tu vas trop vite ! Ah mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Quel noble obstiné ! J'te préviens, si tu t'évanouis, compte pas sur moi pour te rattraper ! »... Mais Byakuya, tenant si haut ses jupes que ses chevilles chaussées d'adorables souliers étaient découvertes, continuait sur sa lancée, pâle et les yeux fixés sur Renji, lui racontant... lui racontant il ne savait quoi, une tristesse profonde peut-être... au point que Renji a pris peur et que rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller au devant de lui.

Rien, si ce n'est la propre impatience du créateur des costumes, Ishida, qui s'est précipité vers les comédiens fugueurs et a commencé à les sermonner tout en inspectant leurs tenues afin de vérifier que leurs vêtements n'étaient ni salis ni abîmés.

Durant tout le temps qu'a duré l'examen inquiet de l'adolescent, Byakuya n'a pas arrêté d'adresser le même regard à Renji, comme s'il lui parlait, comme si toute une conversation unilatérale se déroulait soudain entre eux dont Renji n'entendait même pas les paroles. Tante Birei s'est mise en retrait, pensive, et lorsque le capitaine Unohana s'est avancée, soit pour appuyer de quelques mots bien sentis le sermon d'Ishida, soit pour conseiller fermement à la reine plus de restreinte dans son allure, Kenpachi, d'un seul regard sévère et d'une seule phrase impérative, l'a arrêtée :

« Ne dis rien maintenant, Retsu ».

Et ce qui était presque plus impressionnant que l'état d'agitation de Byakuya, c'est que dame Unohana, capitaine régnant habituellement en maître dans sa propre division, s'est retenue.

Alors Renji a pris sa décision. L'après-midi a été rempli par leurs tâches respectives, le dîner, par les conversations des uns et des autres, et tout ce temps, ce même regard, ces mots silencieux derrière les pupilles noires, comme s'ils n'attendaient que le moment propice pour fuser.

Renji chemine le long du corridor, le cœur déjà palpitant, car il est prêt. Il sait que même si les mots qu'il croit entendre devaient restés à jamais cachés derrière cette retenue pénible qu'il a découverte ce matin et observée toute la soirée, il resterait avec Byakuya et en prendrait son parti.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne voit la personne qui arrive vers lui que lorsqu'ils tombent nez à nez.

« Renji.  
— Byakuya ?! »

Byakuya se tient au milieu du couloir, à deux pas de lui. Il ne porte ni son kenseikan, ni son écharpe, ni sa tenue de capitaine. Renji ne l'a jamais vu ainsi que lorsqu'il est lui-même déshabillé et couché dans leur lit. Byakuya se démunit de sa tenue du jour comme s'il se démunissait de ses barrières. Il s'ouvre dans les minutes qui précède la venue de leur intimité. Le rencontrer ainsi, à découvert, dans un endroit où chacun peut le voir, fait surgir à nouveau l'espoir.  
Renji avait cru sa résolution solide, mais quand il croise ce même regard expressif sans l'être, il baisse la tête, se prémunissant de la déception que lui causera l'habituel silence, au point qu'il en rate presque les mots qui s'échappe des lèvres restées si souvent fermées :

« Je t'aime. »

Renji relève la tête, effrayé d'avoir entendu, effrayé d'avoir raté, ce que vient de dire Byakuya. Il a l'impression que son cœur a fait un triple saut périlleux arrière et raté l'atterrissage.

« Je t'aime. »

Les larmes montent aux yeux de Renji. Il cligne des paupières pour les chasser. Sa poitrine se serre. Sa mâchoire lui fait presque mal tellement il la retient de trembler.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... Je t'aime ; Je t'aime ! Je t'aime... Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime... »

Renji écoute, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, d'émotion. Les sourcils froncés de concentration. Il écoute ces "je t'aime" qui coulent comme une cascade des lèvres de Byakuya, comme si son amant cherchait à lui dire en une seule fois tous les "je t'aime" qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Renji écoute les nuances, les tons, tous différents, comme si Byakuya se rappelait avec exactitude chaque fois où Renji lui a dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'aujourd'hui enfin, qu'aujourd'hui seulement, il répondait.

« … Je t'aime, je t'aime... Je t'aime. Je t'aime ; je t'aime... »

Tous les moments où Renji a essayé de convaincre Byakuya de son amour avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble : « je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! » Le jour où ils ont fait l'amour et où Renji a compris qu'il était enfin convaincu : « je t'aime. » Le matin de la nuit où Byakuya a rêvé de la mort d'Hisana alors que Renji partageait son lit : « je t'aime... »

Tous ces "je t'aime" jamais prononcés sont là. Et Renji a la curieuse impression que pas un ne va manquer.  
Il secoue la tête, quelque part, c'est trop, trop tout d'un coup. En plus, ils sont dans le couloir, n'importe qui pourrait les entendre. Renji pose un doigt sur les lèvres qui n'arrêtent pas de chanter "je t'aime" et sourit, interrompant la litanie magique :

« Chut ! Pas ici... »

Il saisit son amant par le poignet et l'entraîne rapidement vers sa chambre. Byakuya se laisse faire.

 **x-x-x**

La porte refermée, Renji va vers le lit. Byakuya le suit. Au pied du lit, son noble amant le regarde intensément, ouvre la bouche pour parler, et ce qu'il dit, au bout d'une seconde interminable, c'est : « je t'aime », comme s'il ne savait plus rien dire d'autre. Renji éclate de rire, le cœur gonflé d'une émotion qu'il faut bien qu'il exprime, et réprimande affectueusement :

« Byakuya, tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre ! »

Renji s'assoit lourdement sur le lit, respirant enfin plus calmement. Trop d'émotions tuerait presque l'émotion, songe-t-il un instant, mais pourquoi s'étonner quand il semble qu'en Byakuya un barrage dont il ignorait l'existence vient de se rompre.  
Byakuya semble enfin se reprendre. Rejoignant son amant, celui qu'il aime, celui auquel il est à présent en mesure de le dire, il assume sa contenance habituelle et déclare, le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Je ne fais jamais rien d'extrême. »

Renji le regarde les yeux ronds, puis passe outre ce mensonge grossier, volontaire ou inconscient, preuve du retour d'une certaine normalité chez l'aristocrate perturbé.

« Je pensais que je n'étais pas digne de ton amour comme Hisana l'était.  
— Je t'aime, Renji. Il faut... Tu dois... Crois-moi ! Je... Je... Comment... Je... Pourquoi... Il faut... »

C'est au tour des yeux aristocratiques et fiers de briller, mais ce sont des larmes d'impuissance et non pas de joie ni même d'émotion qu'il retient.

« Je te crois », dit Renji.

Byakuya soupire de soulagement.

« Je t'aime », assure-t-il.

Renji sourit.

« Je t'aime, répond-il en écho.  
— Nous nous aimons, fait Byakuya. Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais ?  
— On s'en fout. L'important, c'est maintenant.  
— Non, enfin oui, c'est important. Mais je t'aime depuis longtemps. Sûrement depuis la première fois où tu me l'as dit et peut-être même avant. Et je... Pourquoi ne te l'ai-je point dit ?  
— Tu ne me l'as pas dit mais tu me l'a montré. Je le savais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de l'entendre.  
— "L'amour est fragile, il a besoin de parole". Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est Zaraki qui m'a fait la leçon ? »

Renji éclate de rire.

« Ça lui ressemble. Alors vous avez parlé tous les deux, ce matin ?  
— Oui, c'était très bizarre. Je portais cette robe – un véritable non-sens vestimentaire, si tu veux mon avis – et je ne tenais pas à voir tante Birei. Zaraki connaissait un endroit tranquille, je ne me rappelle plus comment on en est arrivés à parler de lui et de Retsu.  
— Retsu et lui ?  
— Ils s'aiment. Zaraki me l'annonce, et ensuite, il me fait un sermon et m'explique la raison pour laquelle je suis un imbécile. »

Byakuya secoue la tête de droite et de gauche, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'y croire.

« J'ai aimé ta robe. Tante Birei aussi, déclare Renji.  
— Tante Birei ? Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu intimes au point que tu uses de son prénom ?  
— Ah ben, c'est en t'attendant, elle me l'a demandé, et je n'ai pas pu refuser... Surtout que c'est vrai, tu lui ressembles, alors ça doit m'aider.  
— Ah, je ne suis point d'humeur à parler de moi en reine ! Cette femme que j'incarne semble plus convaincante que moi à exprimer ses sentiments, et c'est pour moi une source constante d'irritation. Au moins, j'aurais réussi à éviter que Kyôraku ne m'embrasse pas la dernière fois que j'ai répété.  
— Le duc a embrassé Anne d'Autriche, Byakuya, j'étais là.  
— Non, sa joue n'a pas même frôlé la mienne.  
— Tu sembles oublier que de la salle, ça avait tout l'air d'un baiser passionné. »

La réalisation soudaine passe sur le visage de Byakuya.

« Alors pourquoi ? », demande-t-il, sans comprendre.

Parce que si ce n'est pas la façon dont il a interprété Anne d'Autriche à la dernière répétition, qu'est-ce qui a décidé Renji a lui pardonner le baiser non repoussé au point de lui sourire, même timidement, dans la loge ?

« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de faire la part des choses, Byakuya, mais je ne te garantis pas de rester calme si tu recommences ! Et donc, la prochaine fois, t'auras qu'à jouer ton rôle moins parfaitement », conclut Renji en clignant de l'œil.

Byakuya, rassuré, saisit l'humour de Renji. Il est si heureux de son retour auprès de lui, de lui avoir enfin dit "je t'aime", que l'humeur le gagne aussi, et il se critique avec une nuance de dérision surprenante, même à ses oreilles :

« J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse rien faire qui ne soit parfait... C'est un grave défaut...  
— Tu rigoles là ? », fait Renji.

La noble personne ne laisse rien dire d'autre à son humble aimé, car il l'enlace et l'emmène dans sa propre version d'un véritable, et parfait, baiser passionné.

Acte 37 : **fin**

* * *

Ah, je dois être au moins être aussi soulagée de les avoir enfin fait se réconcilier que Byakuya l'est de pouvoir dire "je t'aime" à Renji. Hourra !

Prochain chapitre, publié demain : " **Les chats de Richelieu** "


	38. Les chats de Richelieu

**Acte 38 : Les chats de Richelieu**

Byakuya et Renji passent la nuit ensemble après deux jours de séparation douloureuse. Cependant, la vie au Seireitei ne se résume pas à l'histoire d'amour du capitaine de la sixième division et de son lieutenant, et l'annulation de la répétition de la pièce a bouleversé la journée de bien d'autres.

Ce matin-là, avant même que Rukia et Orihime n'arrivent chez lui pour discuter du rôle de Kenpachi et de sa mise en scène, Jûshirô Ukitake avait une visiteuse.

 **x-x-x**

« Quand j'ai su que le Gotei montait une pièce de théâtre, il a fallu que je vienne ! Et _Les trois mousquetaires_ , en plus !? Amour, trahison, intrigues, amitié, combats... Ukitake, je veux un rôle ! »

Jûshirô regarde la jeune femme assise en tailleur devant lui. Elle est très sérieuse, constate-t-il. Ses yeux dorés se froncent avec obstination et pas un sourire ne vient embellir son visage ni adoucir ses traits.

« Yoruichi-san, nous avons commencé les répétitions, comment veux-tu que j'écrive un rôle pour toi maintenant ? Il est trop tard.  
— Mais c'est une occasion unique ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenue ? »

Jûshirô soupire. Il se met à la place de la précédente capitaine de la deuxième division. Farceuse et joueuse, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ait eu envie de participer à ce spectacle, même si on ne peut pas dire qu'elle fait toujours partie des treize armées de la Cour. Comment la faire intervenir dans la pièce ? Soudain, la solution se présente à lui, simple et si évidente...

« Il y aurait bien un moyen, Yoruichi-san...  
— Ah oui, lequel ? Dis-moi ! Je suis certaine que je peux tout jouer !  
— Eh bien, le cardinal de Richelieu est connu comme étant celui qui a introduit le chat comme animal de compagnie : il en avait quatorze ! »

Un petit sourire malicieux se dessine sur les lèvres fines de la jeune femme.

« Quatorze chats ?  
— Oui, et leurs noms sont parvenus jusqu'aux humains du 21e siècle. Il y avait : Félimare, Lucifer, Ludovic-le-Cruel, Ludoviska, Mimi-Piaillon, Mounard-Le-Fougueux, Perruque, Rubis-sur-l'ongle, Serpolet, Pyrame, Thisbe, Racan, Soumise et Gazette. Lequel veux-tu être ? »

Yoruichi en a les moustaches qui la chatouillent. Elle est toute excitée à l'idée de tenir un rôle, et ses sens félins se rappellent à elle avec force à la possibilité qu'elle se voit offerte de jouer l'un des chats du cardinal de Richelieu.

« Ont-ils des particularités ?  
— La plupart étaient des persans au poil angora. Es-tu capable de modifier ton apparence de félidé ? », avance Jûshirô, taquin.

Ô, que voilà une idée affriolante ! Yoruichi plisse les yeux devant le défi, puis esquisse un sourire satisfait. Une seconde plus tard, elle disparaît dans un nuage d'énergie spirituelle pour en émerger quelques instants plus tard, dotée de quatre pattes, d'une queue touffue, d'un museau écrasé à la truffe toute rose, de fines moustaches, de deux oreilles pointues, et pourvue d'un pelage bigarré aux poils longs et soyeux. Les yeux seuls ont conservé la même couleur dorée que chacun lui connaît.

 _Pour une transformation, c'est une transformation !_ se réjouit Jûshirô

« Qu'en dis-tu ? ronronne le félin.  
— C'est parfait », déclare l'auteur de la pièce.

 **x-x-x**

Les moments de cette journée consacrée aux essayages n'ont pas été vécus par tous dans l'horreur, comme l'ont fait Byakuya et Kenpachi. Certains, et pour être précis une certaine personne dans l'histoire qui va suivre, se sont enthousiasmés pour leurs costumes. Trop, peut-être...

 **x-x-x**

À la dixième division, en ce début d'après-midi tranquille, Tôshirô est plongé dans l'analyse de la recrudescence de l'apparition de Hollows en certains endroits du Rukongai, notamment le premier district, sans voir d'accroissement dans la déperdition en âmes de ces mêmes quartiers, ce qui rend le rapport qu'il a sous les yeux proprement incompréhensible. Profondément irrité car il ne peut mettre en doute la compétence de l'officier, auteur de ce rapport, il n'entend pas frapper à la porte et sursaute lorsque sa vice-capitaine balance sans crier gare un gros classeur sur son bureau, en s'exclamant :

« Taichô, il faut que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de ces couleurs pour ma robe ! Ishida-kun a la gentillesse de me laisser choisir, mais regardez tous ces échantillons : les étoffes sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. »

Et sa charmante jeune vice-capitaine d'ouvrir le gros classeur et d'en tourner chaque page, commentant et questionnant :

« Qu'est-ce vous pensez de celui-ci ? Le coloris irait bien avec mes cheveux mais il est à rayures. Vous croyez que je paraîtrai grosse dans une robe confectionnée avec ? Peut-être pour le tablier... Oh, celui-là, je l'aime bien aussi, il est de gros drap mais madame Bonacieux n'est qu'une humble lingère après tout... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que je ressemblerai trop à une paysanne ? ... »

 _Bien sûr_ , songe Tôshirô, alors que les coupons de tissus défilent sous ses yeux dans un cauchemar verbal affolant, _si je n'ai pas entendu frapper à la porte, c'est tout simplement qu'elle n'a pas frappé_. Il jette à un œil à la pauvre chemise, coincée sous le gros classeur. Un des feuillets du dossier a l'air chiffonné. L'artère à sa tempe gauche se met à battre furieusement.

« Matsumoto ! gronde-t-il.  
— Capitaine ? Alors, votre avis ?  
— Dehors !  
— Dehors ? Oh, vous voulez les voir à la lumière du jour. Mais bien sûr ! Que je suis bête de vous montrer ça ici alors qu'on ne voit pratiquement rien dans ce bureau. C'est à se demander comment vous pouvez y trav...  
— Matsumoto ! Toi, ton classeur, tes tissus et ta robe : tous dehors ! J'ai à travailler, moi.  
— Oh j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la peine de grogner. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de la robe que je porterai ? Très bien. Je m'en vais. Tant pis pour vous ! »

La demoiselle penche son buste de façon avantageuse, remballe les coupons et referme le classeur, jette un dernier coup d'œil indigné à son capitaine et part enfin, dans un demi-tour empreint de superbe.

La porte n'est pas encore fermée que Tôshirô l'entend jeter son dévolu sur le premier qui a le malheur de croiser sa route à peine est-elle sortie :

« Oh, Shûhei, quelle chance ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à choisir le tissu pour mon costume. Le taichô est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui et... »

La porte est claquée derrière elle. Tôshirô examine d'un air sceptique l'état de son dossier.

 **x-x-x**

Ce jour-là, Kenpachi n'a pas été le seul membre de la onzième division à devoir se soumettre à la corvée de l'essayage d'un costume de scène. Deux de ses subordonnés ont eu à se présenter à la quatrième division sur la requête d'Uryû. Désœuvrés et curieux, Yumichika et Ikkaku se sont rendus à leurs rendez-vous de l'après-midi sans rechigner, et font partie de ceux qui, comme Rangiku, reviennent enthousiasmés par la séance.

En début de soirée, l'un et l'autre, excités par la perspective prochaine de jouer ensemble, leurs esprits encore enchantés par l'effet de leurs costumes sur eux, ont décidé de répéter leur scène, la seule où ils jouent tous les deux, la première de l'acte II. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux a obtenu le droit de garder sur lui pendant quelques heures encore sa tenue, tellement elle lui a plu...

 **x-x-x**

« Alors, Richelieu est dans son bureau, penché sur le plan de La Rochelle, et il entend frapper... Eh bien frappe, Ikkaku.  
— Mais y a pas de porte !  
— Fais semblant. »

Yumichika soupire. Il pressent qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Lui et Ikkaku se sont installés à l'extérieur, dans un coin tranquille de la onzième division. Il regarde Ikkaku reculer de quelques pas, puis le voit envisager dubitativement de se trouver devant une porte alors que devant lui ne se dresse que la transparence de l'air. Rochefort, qu'il incarne, est chaussé de cuissardes, et Yumichika se demande bien pourquoi les hommes de cette époque portaient des bottes montantes jusqu'aux cuisses si c'était pour rabattre le haut de la tige sur le mollet en un revers sans forme. Cela contredit profondément son sens de l'esthétisme mais, apparemment, outre le chapeau à plume et le fleuret, c'est l'un des détails qui ravit son ami.

« Toc ! Toc ! », rugit l'ami.

Yumichika retient un sourire à l'excès de vigueur dans l'entrée en matière, puis s'installe aisément dans son rôle.

« Entrez... Ah, Rochefort, quelles nouvelles ? »

Ikkaku pénètre dans ce qui devrait être la pièce, faisant fièrement crisser le gravier de la cour de la onzième division sous les semelles à talon de ses bottes.

« Ils se sont vus, dit Ikkaku, prêtant les accents graves de sa voix à l'espion du cardinal dont il a pris l'apparence.  
— Vous en êtes sûr ? demande Yumichika, accentuant les tonalités séraphiques de la sienne pour convenir à l'homme d'église qu'il interprète.  
— J'ai un témoin.  
— Raconte : qu'a-t-il vu ? »

Rochefort s'avance, la main sur la garde de l'épée qu'il porte à la hanche.

— Madame de Lannoy m'a rapporté qu'on est venu remettre à la reine, hier, fort tard dans la soirée, un mouchoir de la part de sa dame de lingerie... »

Ayant fini sa phrase, Rochefort tire son arme et en inspecte négligemment la lame.

« Et ensuite ? incite Richelieu en observant d'un œil mécontent ce qu'est en train de faire le comte.  
— La reine s'est émue, puis elle est sortie de sa chambre avec sa suivante. »

Quand Rochefort se met à exécuter quelques moulinets du poignet de la main tenant l'épée,Yumichika lève un sourcil irrité : Ikkaku prend certaines libertés avec son jeu de scène qu'il n'apprécie par vraiment, cependant, tout à son rôle, il poursuit :

« C'est ainsi qu'on aura prévenu la reine de l'arrivée du duc sans qu'aucune de ses dames de compagnie ne puissent rien soupçonner. Combien de temps la reine est-elle restée absente de sa chambre ?  
— Trois quart d'heure. Mais d'après madame de Lannoy, la reine est revenue... et elle a pris... un petit coffret avec elle avant de ressortir. »

Le cardinal Yumichika a regardé en fronçant les sourcils Rochefort se fendre en ponctuant sa réponse de quelques coups d'épée dans l'air.

« Que contenait ce coffret d'après madame de Lannoy ?  
— Les ferrets en diamant... _fente_... que Sa Majesté a offert à la reine. »

Désespérément, Yumichika essaie de ne pas faire attention aux mouvements d'escrime d'Ikkaku.

« Alors, Rochefort, peut-être pourrons-nous en tirer profit et passer outre ton échec dans la filature de madame Bonacieux. »

À la grande surprise de Yumichika, Rochefort s'arrête, le fixe droit dans les yeux, lui ou le cardinal qu'il interprète, il ne saurait trop le dire, et déclare, avec tant d'intensité que Yumichika aurait pu en rougir s'il n'était pas Yumichika :

« J'ai la plus grande confiance dans le génie de Votre éminence. »

 _Le jeu d'Ikkaku un peu trop intense_ , se dit Yumichika, _mais mieux vaut ne pas interrompre sa toute nouvelle concentration._

« Où est le duc à présent ?  
— Plus à Paris, je suis formel !  
— Nous agirons donc à Londres. Tu feras porter ce billet à milady. »

Richelieu va à son bureau invisible, écrit rapidement quelques mots sur une feuille invisible à l'aide d'une plume tout aussi invisible, et enfin la cachette au moyen d'un sceau décidément invisible – _vivement que nous répétions dans les décors_ songe Yumichika avec nostalgie, alors qu'il mime ses gestes avec une application louable – puis il se retourne, prêt à tendre le pli. Or, au lieu d'un Rochefort au garde-à-vous n'attendant que les ordres et le bon vouloir du cardinal, Yumichika aperçoit Ikkaku s'agiter de plus belle à quelques pas tout en brandissant son épée ! Cette fois-ci, il n'y tient plus et s'écrie, exaspéré :

« Ikkaku, veux-tu arrêter de gesticuler inutilement ! Remets ce fleuret à ton baudrier, c'est là qu'il doit rester.  
— Mais pourquoi ? Je peux très bien faire quelques passes d'arme pour exercer ma pratique, en attendant que Richelieu me donne sa lettre. Après tout, Rochefort est une pointure en matière d'escrime.  
— Peut-être, mais nous ne sommes pas dans une salle d'armes ! Nous sommes censés être dans le bureau du cardinal. Un gentilhomme ne dégaine pas son épée à l'intérieur d'une maison, surtout au cours d'une conversation avec son supérieur !  
— Faire juste que parler, c'est barbant. Moi je veux profiter. C'est pas tous les jours que je vais avoir l'occasion de manier l'épée. Ça change du sabre. J'ai lu pas mal de trucs sur l'escrime. Regarde : je me mets en tierce, je feinte d'un coup droit ; l'adversaire riposte... je pare en prime et riposte à mon tour... parade circulaire, je dégage, battement sur le poignet, je volte et je pointe ! ...et un beau petit trou sanglant entre les deux yeux ! C'est la botte de Nevers... imparable, il paraît. »

Pour le coup, devant l'expertise et l'adresse déployée par Ikkaku, l'irritation de Yumichika fond comme neige au soleil. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lui annoncer une vérité fondamentale :

« Tu t'es trompé de roman. »

Ikkaku lève les deux sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaire d'un franc sourire, et il déclare :

« Peu importe, on n'aura qu'à appeler ça la botte de Rochefort ! C'est élégant, léger, et j'adore mon costume... Oh ooh...  
— Quoi ? »

Ikkaku, jusqu'ici monté sur ressorts, s'est figé et semble plongé dans un profond débat intérieur.

« Hôzukimaru s'est fâché », explique-t-il, embêté et contrit.

Yumichika secoue la tête, lève les yeux au ciel, et renonce à la répétition. Ikkaku va devoir méditer un bon moment, quant à lui, il va apprendre les deux rôles à la fois pour pouvoir lui souffler ses répliques si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

 **x-x-x**

Quelles que soient les activités des uns et des autres, la journée passe. Le lendemain matin, Renji sort de la chambre du maître du manoir Kuchiki, guilleret comme jamais, l'esprit rempli de l'attention intense qu'a eue Byakuya pour sa personne, et les oreilles encore sonnantes de ses "je t'aime", si bien qu'il croise le seigneur Ginrei qui s'avance vers lui, sans le voir ni le saluer.

« Abarai ! s'exclame Ginrei. Un problème avec Byakuya ?  
— Seigneur Kuchiki ? Bien le bonjooour, seigneur Kuchikiii !  
— Bonjour Abarai... », répond automatiquement le majestueux vieillard, puis il fait une pause car la jovialité du lieutenant de la sixième division tranche avec l'heure matinale. Flairant une situation peu habituelle dont il n'arrive pas encore à s'expliquer la nature, il s'enquiert : « Alors, quel est le problème avec Byakuya ?  
— Le problème ? Quel problème ? Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ?  
— Tu sembles distrait bien qu'excessivement joyeux, et il est encore bien tôt pour une visite de courtoisie à mon petit-fils, surtout vêtu comme tu l'es. »

Ginrei examine d'un œil critique la tenu négligée du lieutenant. Soit il s'est levé précipitamment sur quelque signe de détresse qu'aurait émis son capitaine, soit il sort directement du lit de son petit-fils... lui crie son instinct. Le jeune homme qui exhibe ainsi ses tatouages semble réaliser l'effet inapproprié de son allure et s'empresse de resserrer sa ceinture sur les pans relâchés de son kimono, tout en marmonnant quelques explications vraisemblablement improvisées :

« Oh, vous m'avez vu sortir de la chambre de Byakuya !? C'était... euh... un petit problème. Un tout petit problème, même pas la peine d'en parler... Enfin, pas si petit que ça, hein, il fallait quand même s'en occuper... mais... pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je m'en suis chargé et... c'est réglé. Tout baigne. Tout va bien. Tout va même très bien. Très très, très bien... Ça pourrait pas aller mieux... Vous voyez ?  
— Absolument pas. Je me demande même s'il est possible d'être moins clair que tu ne l'es.  
— Oh pour ça, faites-moi confiance, seigneur Kuchiki. Byakuya le dit lui-même : "Renji, tu peux parfois être d'une confusion sans limite." »

Ginrei observe Renji hocher la tête avec un étrange sourire sur le visage. Le pauvre garçon n'a pas l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre, se fait-il la réflexion. Il avise les mystères cachés derrière la porte de la chambre de son petit-fils, projetant de passer près de celle de Rukia prendre des nouvelles de Roméo et Juliette, et se promettant d'avoir une conversation avec sa sœur Birei à ce sujet sitôt après.

« Je te crois sur parole, dit-il. Je vous retrouverai au petit-déjeuner.  
— À tout à l'heure, seigneur Kuchiki ! »

Sa salutation faite et les choses éclaircies, c'est le cœur léger que Renji reprend la route vers sa chambre. Il s'éloigne en chantonnant gaiement : « Il en faut peu-eu pour être heureux... Il en faut peu pour être heureux... Il faut se satisfaire du nécessai-aire... lala lala lala lala-a... lala lala lala lala-a... »

 _Décidément_ , songe Ginrei, _il est grand temps que j'ai cette conversation._

Acte 38 : **fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : " **le comité extraordinaire** ", il sera publié demain.

 _Afin de suivre l'intrigue de L'affaire des ferrets de la reine_  
Je passe pas mal de détails dans la scène que jouent Ikkaku et Yumichika (la scène 1 de l'acte II), notamment, toute l'arrestation de monsieur Bonacieux. D'Artagnan ayant empêché l'enlèvement de Constance Bonacieux, c'est son mari qui s'est fait arrêté. Monsieur Bonacieux est amené devant le cardinal, qui l'amadoue et lui soutire tous les renseignements qu'il veut sur sa femme. C'est ainsi que l'adresse du duc de Buckingham à Paris lui est confirmée. Richelieu relâche ensuite monsieur Bonacieux qui est convaincu que le cardinal est son ami et fera, dorénavant, tout ce qu'il lui dira. Plus tard, sollicité par Constance, il refusera tout net de l'aider. Elle se tournera vers d'Artagnan.

"La botte de Nevers" a été inventée par Paul Féval, dans son roman _Le Bossu_ : « … engage en tierce... coup droit retenu ! Pare... coup droit, remets à fond... pare, prime et riposte... marche... prime encore sur ma riposte... passe sur l'épée, et aux yeux ! » extrait chapitre V

Renji chantonne les paroles de la chanson de l'ours Baloo, dans _Le livre de la jungle_ , dessin animé de Walt Disney.


	39. Le comité extraordinaire

Alice : Tes reviews du chapitre de la veille ont eu le don d'arriver peu de temps après la publication du chapitre du jour : on n'est pas synchro du tout ^^ … si bien que j'en ai oublié à chaque fois de te répondre...  
Par contre, question état d'esprit, on est synchro. Je venais d'exprimer mon soulagement à avoir réconcilié Renji et Byakuya par un « Hourra ! » dans le ch37 lorsque j'ai reçu ton « Alléluia ! » du ch36, ce qui m'a bien fait rire.  
On dirait que les « Je t'aime » du capitaine ont satisfait ton attente et que tu as trouvé sa déclaration émouvante. Intense a d'ailleurs était le mot que tu as employé pour qualifier ce chapitre.  
Merci :D

* * *

Vous verrez, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas enchaîner comme si de rien n'était après la prise de conscience de Byakuya. Il me fallait introduire la nouvelle ambiance dans laquelle se déroulera les chapitres suivants.

* * *

 **Acte 39 : Le comité extraordinaire**

Compte-tenu de la désorganisation qui a régné la veille, la présidente du comité de la pièce a convoqué une réunion extraordinaire, le matin même de la rencontre entre Ginrei et Renji devant la porte de la chambre de Byakuya.

Lorsque Retsu Unohana pénètre dans la grande salle de la première division par la porte intérieure, réservée ordinairement à l'entrée du sôtaichô, un brouhaha général ponctué de bribes de conversations privées parvient à ses oreilles. Quelques instants, elle reste sans faire connaître sa présence et ressent l'atmosphère.

L'ambiance a changé depuis les premiers jours de l'annonce de la pièce. L'ordonnancement par division, commune aux réunions de capitaines et vice-capitaine n'est plus. Hommes et femmes se rassemblent par affinités, et une entente cordiale semble régner d'un groupe à l'autre. Les sujets des discussions sont aussi variés que les personnalités, mais à part quelques rares exceptions, toutes tournent autour de la pièce.

Duo agité parmi le murmure des voix, les lieutenants de la onzième, penchés sur l'un des livrets de la pièce, discutent avec vigueur de mise en scène :  
« Là, regarde ! Annotation 3 : Rochefort entre dans le bureau et se place devant le cardinal. Nulle part on ne parle de pratiquer l'escrime ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas le moment !  
— Oui mais c'est moi qui joue, et je suis certain que quelqu'un comme Rochefort ne va pas remuer la queue comme un petit chien devant le cardinal !  
— Mais personne ne dit que tu dois remuer la queue devant le cardinal, enfin !... »

En face, Kyôraku essaie de convaincre Ukitake de la correction de sa conduite à la dernière répétition :

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne l'ai même pas embrassé !  
— Ah oui ? Eh bien, la prochaine fois arrange-toi pour qu'on te voie et pas pour qu'on devine que Byakuya se pâme dans tes bras, si tu veux être crédible.  
— Mais tu veux que je la joue bien cette pièce ou pas ?!  
— Joue la bien sans en tirer avantage.  
— Oh... oh... tu plaisantes, c'est ça ? Sapristi ! C'est que j'y ai cru moi ! »

Le petit sourire du capitaine de la treizième division est un vrai bonheur à regarder, et Retsu se félicite de l'effet du spectacle sur l'humeur et le moral de tous. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il en est deux qui lui ont causé du souci ces derniers temps. Où sont-ils ? Elle les repère bientôt un peu à l'écart et s'attendrit aussitôt. Le franc-parler de celui qu'elle aime a eu du bon. Hier soir, Kenpachi lui a assuré : « T'inquiètes plus, chérie, j'ai fait rentrer un peu de plomb dans la tête de Kuchiki, il a la tête dure mais je crois qu'il a compris. À l'heure qu'il est, s'il est pas en train de dire à Renji qu'il l'aime, il ne restera plus qu'à faire parler les sabres ! En attendant, c'est à moi que tu dois penser... »

La jeune femme s'enfonce ensuite dans une rêverie délicieuse, mais un miaulement l'en fait soudain sortir. Non loin d'elle, une belle chatte angora se frotte contre les mollets de Soi Fon dont les joues se teintent d'un soupçon de rose. L'intervention d'un animal dans la pièce a étonné Retsu lorsque Jûshirô lui en a parlé. « C'est indispensable au personnage de Richelieu », a-t-il déclaré. Retsu a l'impression que quelque chose lui échappe... mais deux prénoms bien étranges au milieu des bavardages attirent son attention, et elle relève la tête vers Rukia et Orihime qui s'entretiennent avec animation :

« Ah là là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer Roméo depuis ce matin... Tu as vu comme ces pommettes sont craquantes ? Il n'arrête pas de sourire d'un air complètement niais.  
— Hi hi, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je crois qu'on est en droit de penser sans se tromper que Juliette a su se tirer d'affaire.  
— Juliette est bizarre. Elle ne quitte pas Roméo d'une semelle mais pourtant on dirait qu'elle ne fait pas attention à lui.  
— Juliette reste Juliette. Le sourire béat ne lui irait pas. Mais regarde sa main... attends, mets-toi un peu plus sur la gauche... c'est très discret...  
— Oh ! je vois... »

Retsu suit des yeux leurs regards et tombe sur Renji et Byakuya. _Tiens tiens,_ se dit-elle _, il n'y a pas que Kenpachi et moi qui nous sommes aperçus de quelque chose. Son rapprochement avec son lieutenant n'est pas aussi secret que le capitaine Kuchiki aimerait le croire..._ Elle reporte son attention sur son amant qui surveille également le couple oublieux du reste de l'assemblée. Il a un air très content de lui sur le visage...

Kenpachi n'a pas besoin d'observer Renji avec minutie pour s'apercevoir que le jeune homme est sur un petit nuage rose. Le hautain Kuchiki s'est donc abaissé à suivre ses conseils et a enfin déclaré son amour à son lieutenant. _Ah, c'est Retsu qui va être contente que tout soit arrangé. Je suis doué, y a pas à dire..._ Bientôt, il sent un regard peser sur lui, et qui provoque une sensation bien familière. Il tourne la tête vers le coin de la salle et aperçoit sa chère Retsu. La sensation se prolonge... il en gigote ses orteils et a toutes les peines du monde à retenir son propre sourire niais. _Pense à autre chose... Pense à autre chose..._ s'exhorte-t-il, _un guerrier de mon acabit ne peut pas se réjouir d'être un bon entremetteur._ C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il s'avise qu'apprendre à jouer la comédie possède quelques avantages : il connaît à présent les trucs pour afficher l'expression désirée.  
Alors qu'il s'efforce d'envisager les futurs moments d'apprentissage de son texte avec Kuchiki, toute image attendrissante du noble avec Renji s'évanouit. Il peut maintenant croiser le regard de sa dulcinée sans passer pour un parfait imbécile.

Or tous les efforts du capitaine de la onzième division pour garder un visage convenant à un féroce combattant, voire un combattant envahi d'ennui, le sont en pure perte, car Retsu, qu'elle ait été dupe ou non, est déjà passée à quelqu'un d'autre. La voix chantante de la vice-capitaine de la dixième division lui a fait tourner la tête de l'autre côté de la salle :

« Alors, finalement, j'ai choisi un tissu à volutes pour la jupe du dessus, parce que ça reste discret, pour une dame de lingerie, vous voyez ? mais en même temps, c'est beaucoup moins terne que l'uni...  
— Mm mm.  
— Il est en ton de bleus, comme ça, je pense que cela ira avec ce que vous porterez, quel que soit ce que vous porterez...  
— Mm mm.  
— Le bleu va avec presque tout... Taichô, vous m'écoutez ?  
— Mm mm... »

Retsu ne peut pas retenir un sourire, tant il est clair que Tôshirô n'est absolument pas concerné par l'harmonisation des tenues des époux Bonacieux. Mais il est temps de commencer la réunion. Elle s'avance jusqu'à une position centrale au fond de la pièce, puis étend légèrement son énergie spirituelle. Cela fonctionne comme un charme. Les conversations se meurent, les têtes se tournent vers elles, le silence s'installe.

« Merci de vous êtes tous rassemblés ici en un délai si court. En l'espace de deux jours, divers événements et nouveautés se sont produits, aussi j'ai jugé que nous réunir s'imposait afin de faire le point. En premier lieu, laissez-moi vous présenter les deux derniers membres de notre troupe de théâtre : Hanatarô et Rikichi ! »

De la porte par laquelle elle est elle-même entrée, les deux jeunes Shinigamis appelés s'avancent et salue l'assemblée, intimidés.

« Ceux d'entre vous qui ont eu l'occasion de venir au théâtre ont déjà dû y voir Rikichi, l'intendant de la sixième division. Il était initialement chargé d'annoncer le début de la pièce en frappant les trois coups, mais il a su se rendre indispensable en embrassant complètement la fonction de régisseur. »

Ledit Rikichi en rougit de fierté. À côté de son capitaine, son vice-capitaine sort de son état comateux le temps de s'écrier, avec une sincérité indubitable : « Bien joué, Rikichi ! » Lequel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le retour de la bonne humeur du premier lieutenant est un véritable baume pour son âme, blessée qu'elle a été de la froideur qui régnait entre ses supérieurs.

« Hanatarô, septième siège de la quatrième division, nous a rejoint pour prendre les fonctions d'habilleur. Il est attaché au service personnel du capitaine Kuchiki. En êtes-vous satisfait, capitaine Kuchiki ? »

Retsu voit avec soulagement que Byakuya a décidé de faire acte de présence cette fois-ci. C'est avec une conviction écrasante qu'il déclare :

« Absolument. L'excès d'énergie et le babillage incessant pourraient trouver plus de nuance, mais il est certain qu'Hanatarô Yamada remplit son office avec un expertise étonnante et, il me faut le reconnaître, une patience louable. »

Les regards se dirigent tous vers l'aristocrate. Beaucoup sont familiers de la tendance du noble capitaine à tourner ses compliments en critique. Or sa voix n'a pas sa sécheresse habituelle, et ils s'étonnent de son amabilité, certes recouverte d'un lustre de politesse glaciale, mais néanmoins présente, et s'interrogent sur la raison qui a initié ce comportement extravagant pour un tel homme. À ses côtés, contradictoirement, son premier lieutenant a tout l'air dans la lune et fixe le plafond la mine béate.

Retsu étant dans le secret des dieux, c'est sans émoi qu'elle continue :

« Vous pouvez également remarquer la présence d'un chat parmi nous... Voici Mimi-piaillon, la chatte de Richelieu ! Mimi, voudrais-tu te présenter ? »

La chatte s'avance au centre de la pièce, s'assoit sur son derrière, se lèche la patte, puis la repose délicatement et penche légèrement la tête, pointant ses oreilles vers l'avant.

« Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades », dit Retsu en s'adressant à Rikichi et Hanatarô. Les deux nouveaux membres de la troupe ayant pris leur place et la chatte s'aventurant dans la salle, Retsu encbaîne : « Bien, passons aux ordres du jour. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, vos réglages sont-ils terminés ?  
— Bien évidemment. Une journée m'a été amplement suffisante. »

Fidèle à lui même, c'est une réponse dédaigneuse que fait le savant fou de la pièce. Ce qui rassure chacun de l'ordre des choses.

« Nous pourrons donc redémarrer les répétitions dès demain. Que chacun profite de ce répit pour réviser correctement son texte : nous ne devons plus prendre de retard... Sur un autre ordre d'idée, il a été porté à mon attention que des combats d'épée vont se dérouler sur scène dans le troisième acte. Évidemment, nous n'utiliserons pas d'armes véritables, il n'en est pas moins vrai que même avec un fleuret, ce genre d'exercice peut s'avérer dangereux. Je propose donc de faire appel à un volontaire pour régler ces combats. Quelqu'un aimerait-il se dévouer ?  
— Moi ! Moi ! Moi, j'suis volontaire ! »

Deux personnes lèvent le bras, mais ce sont les cris véhéments et enthousiastes d'Ikkaku qui se font entendre.

« Les lieutenants Iba et Madarame...Hum, il est inutile que vous soyez deux... L'un d'entre vous doit se désister. »

Des exclamations en tout genre se font entendre. Qui est en faveur de l'un, qui est en faveur de l'autre et pourquoi... La situation semble sans issue, aucun des lieutenants n'étant enclin à abandonner un poste que tous deux convoitent pareillement, lorsque la voix du capitaine Kuchiki s'élève, forte et claire au-dessus du murmure collectif.

« Le vice-capitaine Iba joue lui-même dans la scène où ont lieu les combats. Il ne me semble pas raisonnable d'assurer qu'il puisse à la fois les régler, les surveiller et les exécuter. »

Une nouvelle vague d'étonnement se répand dans l'assemblée. L'intelligence de la remarque ne prête pas à la surprise, mais l'intérêt qu'elle démontre pour le bien de la pièce convainc chacun qu'une chose extraordinaire est arrivée. Renji passe du plafond qu'il regardait d'un air béat à son capitaine, le fixant d'un regard fier, joyeux, et profondément admiratif.

Si tous autour de Retsu sont stupéfiés, c'est aussi le cas de Rukia, qui se joint à l'admiration de Renji et garde la bouche bée, prête à louer la noblesse d'attitude de son frère mais choquée par sa motivation.

« Lieutenant Iba, qu'en dites-vous ?  
— Le capitaine Kuchiki a raison, je dois le reconnaître.  
— Très bien, vous êtes donc notre responsable des cascades, lieutenant Madarame.  
— Yahou !  
— Veuillez contenir votre joie jusqu'à la fin de cette assemblée.  
— Excusez-moi.  
— Bien. Nous aurons besoin de figurants pour ces combats. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous charger de leur recrutement ?  
— Sans problème.  
— Parfait. L'ordre du jour suivant... »

La réunion se poursuit sans plus de gêne, les prochaines répétitions sont abordées et les essayages des costumes restants sont programmés.

Ainsi ce termine la réunion du comité extraordinaire.

 **x-x-x**

Sortant tranquillement de la première division accompagné de Renji, Byakuya entend une voix rude s'adresser à lui sans précaution :

« Kuchiki, on se retrouve cet aprêm ? »

C'est par cette interpellation odieuse que Byakuya a la confirmation que la nuit n'a pas fait oublier sa malencontreuse proposition de faire apprendre son texte au capitaine de la onzième division.

Acte 39 : **Fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de titre. À vrai dire, j'ai à nouveau besoin d'une période où j'organise l'histoire si je ne veux pas qu'elle ressemble à une suite de sketchs.  
En plus, j'ai reçu le nouveau chapitre du _Loup du Rukongai_ à corriger, et je voudrais m'y mettre au plus vite. Au passage, je vous recommande cette fic si vous ne la connaissez pas. C'est également un Byakuya/Renji, Shûhei y est présent, l'aventure se glisse dans la romance, l'humour est là... je vous la conseille ! AntaSempra en est l'auteur :D

Donc, je vous dis à jeudi !


	40. Kenpachi apprend son texte

Alice : C'est sûr que Renji n'a pas été très doué devant Ginrei, mais il avait la tête ailleurs :)  
J'espère que cette fic continuera à te captiver jusqu'au bout ! Ta review m'a donné la pêche !

* * *

 **Acte 40 : Kenpachi apprend son texte**

« Tu lui as proposé de l'aider à apprendre son texte ?! »

Byakuya essaie de ne pas prêter attention à la note de complète incrédulité qu'ont les paroles de Renji, non plus qu'à ses yeux qui, à cet instant, s'efforcent d'illustrer l'origine de l'expression "sortir de leurs orbites". Il se contente de répondre, comme si l'idée de donner la réplique à son rival avait été mûrement réfléchie :

« Oui. »

Bien évidemment, Renji n'est pas dupe.

« Tu serais en train de t'en mordre les doigts que ça m'étonnerait pas », dit-il en contemplant son noble capitaine pour lire la vérité derrière l'opiniâtreté affichée sur les traits de son beau visage.

Ensuite, la situation lui apparaît dans toute sa lumière... et il part à se bidonner, mort de rire, comme à chaque fois que Byakuya fait quelque chose de complètement en dehors de son caractère depuis que cette histoire de pièce de théâtre a commencé.

Byakuya attend quelques secondes que la crise passe. Renji, toujours plié en deux, en a mal aux côtes et se tient le ventre, les yeux larmoyants. Byakuya se vexe. Il est vrai que lui et Zaraki en train d'apprendre leur texte ensemble peut sembler quelque peu surréaliste, mais se moquer aussi ouvertement de ce qui part d'un honorable sentiment ? Byakuya ne laisse pas l'humeur joyeuse de son lieutenant le gagner et entreprend d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle cette idée est justement l'unique chose raisonnable à faire :

« Crois-le ou non, j'ai décidé d'aborder mon rôle avec sérieux. Je ne laisserai plus le hasard ou l'émotion dicter leurs lois ! Je ne souffrirai plus aucun incident comme celui qui s'est produit la première fois que j'ai joué sur scène ! Ce qui signifie, me préparer à toutes les éventualités, établir les stratégies correspondantes, et m'entendre avec mon partenaire. »

Le sérieux de cette tirade véhémente, où la résolution colore chaque parole, calme Renji qui soupire en se remettant de son fou rire. Il avise la mine sévère de Byakuya, son maintien rigide et son air fermé, mais remarque également que l'embarras et la confusion qui régnaient jusqu'alors lorsque le sujet de la pièce était abordé sont absents de son regard. Il s'émeut intérieurement de l'inépuisable capacité de son amant à le surprendre : le voilà qui envisage maintenant son rôle avec tout le soin qu'il met dans chacun de ses actes.

« À t'entendre, on croirait que tu te prépares à entrer en guerre avec comme seul allié un ancien ennemi. Je ferais mieux de t'accompagner. »

Comme Renji s'y attendait, Byakuya se récrie :

« Je puis tout à fait garder mon calme lorsque la situation l'exige : je n'ai point besoin de ta tutelle !  
— Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Le ton très légèrement plaintif et l'accent peiné font merveille. Byakuya écarquille les yeux, son apparence s'attendrit, et il répond, avec une douceur qui fait regretter Renji d'avoir essayer de l'influencer par un moyen peu honorable :

« Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que lorsque je puis être avec toi, Renji. N'en doute jamais : je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Renji fait un bond dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois que Byakuya lui sort un de ses « je t'aime » au détour de la conversation, comme si son amant saisissait le moindre prétexte pour l'envelopper de son amour. Lorsqu'ils sont à la sixième division, Byakuya ne montre plus beaucoup de retenue à exprimer ses sentiments.  
Dès leur arrivée ce matin, avant la réunion du comité, l'atmosphère a changé parmi les membres de la division : elle n'a jamais été aussi joyeuse, à croire que tous se réjouissent au romantisme de l'histoire qui se déroule sous leurs yeux.

« Je peux venir, alors ?  
— Oui ».

Et rien ne permet plus de douter que c'est l'envie de ne pas être séparé de l'autre, même pour une simple seconde, qui les fait parler.

 **x-x-x**

« Hé, Ikkaku-san !  
— Renji ? Capitaine Kuchiki », salue le troisième siège de la division en voyant arriver par la grille de la onzième division le capitaine et le lieutenant de la sixième. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Kuchiki taichô, mais votre présence dans nos murs est assez étonnante.  
— Mon taichô va faire apprendre son texte au tien », répond Renji aussitôt, car il ne peut plus attendre de voir la réaction de son aîné.

Le souffle s'enfuit des lèvres d'Ikkaku. Il répète, la voix faible :

« Kuchiki taichô vient pour que Zaraki taichô apprenne son texte avec lui ? »

Renji hoche la tête, son espièglerie s'affichant au grand jour. La mine interloquée d'Ikkaku dépasse toutes ses espérances ! Byakuya affecte l'impassibilité.

« Et Zaraki taichô est au courant ?! », continue Ikkaku.

Renji confirme de même du menton. Ikkaku secoue la tête et se caresse le crâne.

« Les trucs bizarres qu'il se passe ces derniers jours, c'est pas croyable... On n'a carrément plus le temps de s'ennuyer. Au fait, tu tombes à pic, Renji. Tu voudrais pas m'aider à faire passer les auditions pour choisir les figurants ? Il y a beaucoup plus de monde à vouloir apparaître dans cette pièce que je croyais...  
— Ayasegawa-san ne t'aide pas ?  
— Il est parti discuter avec Ukitake taichô sur les conséquences de l'introduction d'un chat dans les scènes où il joue.  
— Eh bien, il est motivé, dis donc.  
— Oui, il prend son jeu de scène très au sérieux, tu peux pas savoir... Alors, c'est d'accord ?  
— Je peux, taichô ? Je serais tout près, si vous avez besoin de moi.»

Renji a les yeux qui brillent par avance. Byakuya se voit incapable de lui refuser le plaisir de tâter de quelques combats d'escrime. En fait, il est soulagé que Renji ne soit pas directement témoin de son interaction avec Kenpachi.

« Fais comme il te semble bon, Renji.  
— Épatant ! s'exclame Ikkaku. Je voyais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir avec tous ceux qui se sont présentés. Vous trouverez le capitaine dans son bureau, Kuchiki taichô. Nous, on sera au dojo.  
— Je suis surpris d'apprendre que Zaraki connaisse le chemin de son bureau », ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le noble capitaine en se dirigeant vers le lieu en question.

À ces mots, Ikkaku et Renji se regardent et savent que l'autre a exactement la même pensée en tête : mieux vaudrait qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas de leur capitaines.

 **x-x-x**

« Kuchiki. T'es en retard. Ta noblesse rechignait à venir fréquenter la plèbe ? », sont les paroles de bienvenue de Kenpachi lorsque Byakuya franchit le seuil de la porte. « Zaraki, toujours à confondre vitesse et précipitation », est la propre salutation de Byakuya. L'entente est au beau fixe entre les deux capitaines...

 _Quelques temps plus tard_

Penchés chacun sur son livret de part et d'autre du bureau de Kenpachi, les deux capitaines passent en revue leur texte. Cela ne va pas sans mal car, pour la troisième fois consécutive, Kenpachi interrompt Byakuya au beau milieu de l'introduction à la scène

« Attends, tu vas trop vite, je comprends rien. On en est où ? Je vois pas d'où tu sors ce que t'es en train de dire. »

 _La patience est une qualité qui s'exerce tous les jours_ , s'exhorte l'aristocrate. Il se saisit du livret de Kenpachi, en tourne rapidement les pages jusqu'à la fin de la scène, le replace devant lui, et pointe d'un doigt fin la ligne voulue. Le capitaine de la onzième division penche sa tête hérissée de pics tintinnabulants sur les mots y figurant, et commence lentement à lire :

« An-nota-tion 1...  
— La reine écoute dona Estefana qui fait la lecture, termine Byakuya.  
— Minute... Je suis où moi ? »

Byakuya cette fois-ci retourne son propre livret, approche une main gracieuse sur l'introduction à la scène, y désigne un petit chiffre en italique, puis une ligne particulière sur celui de Kenpachi. Celui-ci se met studieusement à lire :

« Annotation 2 ? Hum... Le roi attend dans les cou-li-sses, côté cour... »

Puis Kenpachi relève la tête et demande :

« Pourquoi ?  
— Pourquoi quoi ?  
— Pourquoi j'attends dans les coulisses ?  
— Tu attends avant d'entrer chez la reine. La lumière se fait sur scène, les spectateurs découvrent la reine et sa suivante.  
— D'accord, c'est clair... » Kenpachi replonge dans la lecture de l'annotation 2. « Ensuite... Le roi entre... C'est simple, héhé... »

Mais soudain, il fronce les sourcils, l'air troublé.

« Hé, attends, quand est-ce que j'entre ?  
— Quelques secondes après que la lumière se soit faite...  
— Oui, mais combien exactement ? »

Byakuya plisse les yeux. _Zaraki est sérieux ?_ se demande-t-il. Or, il apparaît que l'homme connu par tous comme un guerrier féroce est on ne peut plus sérieux et le regarde, avide d'une réponse. _Je ne suis pas le seul dont le comportement se modifie à l'idée de monter sur scène, dirait-on. Jouer la comédie est-il si compliqué pour cet énergumène, qu'il s'embarrasse avec ce genre de détail ?_

« Tu n'auras qu'à entrer au moment où Rukia commencera à dire sa dernière phrase : "La biche leva soudain la tête."  
— Oh, bonne idée ! Je ne risque pas de me tromper comme ça. Donc, la reine est chez elle, sa suivante lui fait la lecture. Le roi arrive à sa porte et entre. C'est ça ? »

Byakuya hoche la tête, étonné. Une fois dégagé de l'aspect lecture proprement dite et des détails du jeu de scène, le capitaine de la onzième semble comprendre aisément le contexte et vient de récapituler de façon concise les informations disséminées un peu partout dans le texte.

« Dona Estefana se tait brusquement, continue Byakuya à présent que tout semble clair pour son partenaire... c'est noté dans l'émargement, ajoute-t-il rapidement pour prévenir tout autre interruption... et la reine se lève...  
— Attends ! »

Byakuya lève les yeux au ciel et appréhende le nouveau problème de Kenpachi.

« J'ai pas frappé. Je vais pas entrer chez une dame sans frapper !  
— Tu es le roi, et tu te rends chez ton épouse.  
— Et alors ?  
— Nul n'a de secret pour son roi. Encore moins son épouse.  
— Pff ! »

Kenpachi grogne. Son personnage ne lui plaît pas. Byakuya patiente et se remémore la morale d'une fable d'un célèbre auteur français, contemporain de Louis XIII : « _Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage_ »(1). Au bout d'un moment, Kenpachi relève la tête, un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

« D'accord, c'est bon. Retsu m'a dit que je devais bien penser que c'est le roi qui parle et qui agit. Ce gus est pas digne de sa dame, si tu veux mon avis, mais c'est pas moi. Vas-y continue, je t'écoute. »

Et Byakuya observe, médusé, Kenpachi concentrer toute son attention sur ses paroles suivantes.

« La première réplique est celle du roi, informe-t-il.  
— Ah, quand je te dis que j'y comprends rien... C'est où ? »

Byakuya va pour remettre le livret de Kenpachi sur la page de début de scène quand il s'avise qu'ils n'iront pas bien loin à naviguer comme cela, du texte aux annotations, des annotations au texte... Il tend ses feuillets à Kenpachi.

« Tiens, lis tes répliques sur mon livret et les annotations sur le tien. »

Kenpachi le regarde, les yeux ronds, et s'exclame :

« Mais, et toi, tu fais comment ?  
— Je connais déjà mon texte par cœur. Et les annotations ne sont pas nombreuses pour la reine. Tu me les liras au besoin.  
— Tu connais déjà ton texte ? C'est dans ces moments-là que je regretterais presque d'avoir pas fait d'études ! Enfin, voyons voir... Le roi dit :... »

Kenpachi, ayant repéré sa ligne de texte, s'assure de son doigt que les mots vont rester dans sa ligne de mire, et se met à les lire avec une application laborieuse :

« "Madame, je vous évite la...la honte d'une... per-qui-si-tion... en venant moi-même ré... ré-cla-mer que vous me montr... montrrr... montrez ? non... que vous me mon-tri-ez vos papiers !" Ah... »

À la fin de sa phrase, Kenpachi soupire, épuisé, puis relève la tête et questionne Byakuya, désespéré :

« J'en ai combien des répliques à dire dans cette scène ? »

Acte 40 : **fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est la suite de l'apprentissage de son texte par Kenpachi. Comment Byakuya gardera-t-il son calme ? Vous le saurez en lisant : " **Byakuya et Kenpachi étudient leur texte** " publié demain.

* * *

(1)Ver tiré de la fable : "Le lion et le rat", Jean de la Fontaine (1621,1695)

 _Afin de suivre l'intrigue de L'affaire des ferrets de la reine.  
_ Après que Rochefort l'ait informé de la visite du duc de Buckingham à la reine,le cardinal confirme au roi la venue du duc à Paris. Adroitement, tout en assurant le roi que la présence du duc n'aurait d'autre but que de conspirer contre lui avec leurs ennemis, les espagnols, il glisse dans la conversation que la reine a veillé fort tard cette nuit-là, et qu'au matin elle a écrit. Le roi en conclut que c'est là la preuve de l'infidélité de son épouse. Richelieu défend la reine : « Je crois, et je le répète à Votre Majesté que la reine conspire contre la puissance de son roi, mais je n'ai point dit contre son honneur ». Le roi n'écoute pas ses dénégations et veut obtenir ces lettres. _  
_En réalité, le roi ne procède pas lui-même à la fouille des papiers de la reine. Sur une idée du cardinal, il charge de cette mission son chancelier, le garde des sceaux, qui lui rapportera la lettre en question.


	41. Byakuya et Kenpachi étudient leur texte

**Acte 41 : Byakuya et Kenpachi étudient leur texte**

Au bout d'à peine deux ou trois répliques lues par Kenpachi dans le même style haché et pénible, le vernis de patience de Byakuya se fendille.

« Pourquoi me suis-je attendu à ce que même un pauvre infortuné de ton espèce puisse lire correctement ? Cela dépasse mon entendement ! », s'exclame-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il ne saurait interpréter le regard que lui adresse alors son rival, cet homme dont il ne peut nier la fierté, même s'il le considère stupide, sans manière et borné.

« J'suis pas né comme toi avec une petite cuillère en argent dans le bec, je te ferais remarquer ! J'ai appris tout seul, sur le tas ; et c'est pas comme si je tombais sur un livre à tous les coins de rue dans le quartier pourri où je vivais. Mais j'en savais suffisamment pour apprendre à lire à Yachiru ! Elle lit parfaitement, elle. »

Byakuya écoute Kenpachi s'enorgueillir de l'enseignement qu'il a prodigué à la petite vice-capitaine malgré les rudes conditions de vie qu'ils ont connu, et la raison pour laquelle il trouve également cet accomplissement digne de mérite lui échappe. Toujours est-il qu'il détient maintenant une piste sur l'identité de la responsable des mystérieuses disparitions de livres de la bibliothèque de sa chambre d'enfant, et leur réapparition tout aussi mystérieuse quelques jours plus tard...  
Mais pas question qu'il s'attendrisse ! Résolument, il assoit sa fermeté. Il n'est pas responsable de sa naissance fortunée dans une famille noble, et ne considérera pas la malchance d'un mauvais départ comme une excuse à l'inaptitude présente ! Après tout, Zaraki aurait eu tout le temps d'exercer sa pratique de la lecture depuis qu'il est arrivé au Seireitei. C'est donc sans aucune intention de s'excuser pour son indélicatesse qu'il concède :

« Nous en aurons pour l'après-midi entière, à ce rythme, et nous n'aurons que lu nos répliques sans même pouvoir répéter. Comment le capitaine Unohana t'a fait apprendre ton texte, la dernière fois ? »

C'est une question qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser, se dit Byakuya quelques secondes plus tard. Car Kenpachi prend un air rêveur, puis grimace d'un air niais alors qu'une certaine roseur vient colorer ses joues, puis il répond, ou plutôt marmonne, de l'avis du noble :

« Elle me lisait mon texte et les annotations. Et elle me donnait des... euh... récompenses lorsque j'arrivais à bien retenir, et... euh... quand c'était pas le cas... héhéhé... »

Byakuya est heureux que Kenpachi se soit arrêté car il n'a aucune envie de connaître en détail les extravagances intimes de ce couple particulier, ou d'aucun autre couple pour être parfaitement sincère. D'un geste sec, il se saisit d'un des deux livrets, et capitule :

« Très bien. Je te lis ton texte ; tu répètes après moi. »

Kenpachi est surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant d'amabilité. Enfin, amabilité est un mot un peu fort, se reprend-il, l'attitude conciliante de Kuchiki serait plutôt le résultat du choix entre un mal et un moindre mal, s'il en croit l'air absolument glacial de l'aristocrate. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de faire craquer cette façade impassible exaspérante.

« Et si je retiens comme il faut ? »

Byakuya lève la tête de sa page et fusille littéralement du regard l'insolent.

« Tu conserveras ta langue. »

Curieusement, cette menace sur l'intégrité de sa personne en cas d'échec réjouit Kenpachi. Parce qu'il peut voir ainsi que la perturbante fragilité que l'aristocrate a laissé apparaître la veille, dans son apparence d'Anne d'Autriche, n'affecte pas leurs rapports d'aujourd'hui, et qu'il prendra beaucoup de plaisir à empêcher la mise à exécution de sa menace, le cas échéant.

 **x-x-x**

À la quatrième division, Retsu Unohana se regarde dans le grand miroir de l'ancienne salle de consultation, réservée maintenant aux essais de coiffure, maquillage et costume.

Dans la belle robe qui met en valeur ses formes épanouies, avec cette coiffure qui n'a plus rien de son sérieux habituel, elle se découvre sous un nouvel aspect.  
Jamais elle n'a porté de tenue qui divulgue ainsi sa nature réelle. Retenue, compassion et grâce est ce qui la caractérise. Retenue, car avant d'être une femme, elle est une Shinigami, une guerrière qui défend les âmes innocentes ; compassion, parce qu'elle est médecin par vocation et non par devoir, une personne qui se voue au bien être et la sauvegarde des autres lorsqu'ils sont malades ou blessés ; et grâce, puisque sous le manteau de capitaine, son cœur est celui d'une femme. Pourtant, quand aurait-elle l'occasion ou l'envie de s'occuper d'elle ? Quand pourrait-elle laisser paraître la douceur et le charme de sa féminité ?  
Si ce n'était le regard de Kenpachi lorsqu'ils sont seuls tous les deux et qu'elle s'abandonne dans ses bras, elle ignorerait jusqu'à l'existence d'une tendresse qui ne serait pas tournée vers les autres.

À côté d'elle, Uryû Ishida range son matériel de couture. Le bustier de sa robe est ajusté correctement à présent. Isane l'a maquillée. C'est un peu trop prononcé à son goût mais elle incarne une aventurière, une séductrice... La petite Yachiru, assise sur son tabouret, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton posé entre ses poings, la regarde d'un air émerveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que Milady est belle ! Je suis sûre que Ken-chan serait tout heureux de la voir. Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas de scène ensemble... »

Retsu sourit à cette idée et n'essaie même pas de résister lorsque les mots quittent sa bouche :

« Uryû, pourrais-je garder cette robe jusqu'à demain matin ? J'en prendrais grand soin... »

 **x-x-x**

À présent que Byakuya se charge de la lecture et que Kenpachi n'a plus qu'à mémoriser les mots, le passage en revue de la scène va beaucoup plus vite. Kenpachi a une bonne mémoire, ce qui est heureux. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est l'insipide monotonie qui émane du ton qu'il a adopté pour chaque réplique. Byakuya peut comprendre l'ennui que ressent le capitaine de la onzième division à devoir jouer le rôle d'un personnage qu'il n'admire pas, mais si lui-même, un homme, l'héritier du clan Kuchiki, s'abaisse à faire l'effort de s'intéresser un tant soit peu à ce qu'éprouve une jeune femme esseulée, Anne d'Autriche, pourquoi le plébéien n'en fait-il pas autant pour un roi jaloux et malhabile, Louis XIII ?!

Après avoir entendu le même défaut d'intonation une fois de trop, il sent qu'il arrive aux limites de sa patience. Il serre les dents et déclare, interrompant Kenpachi au beau milieu de sa réplique :

« C'est affligeant. »

Ce à quoi l'homme répond, en hochant la tête avec vigueur :

« Je suis bien d'accord. Ce roi est un faible. Il se fait embobiner par son cardinal, ne s'intéresse même pas à sa femme, et ensuite se plaint qu'elle le trompe ! Et au lieu d'y voir un problème dans ses rapports avec elle, il l'a fait espionner... Et maintenant ? Il fouille dans ses affaires à la recherche de son courrier ! C'est comme tu dis : affligeant. »

Le manteau de patience dont Byakuya s'est enveloppé s'effiloche à vue d'œil. Il précise pour l'imbécile qui lui fait face :

« Ta diction est affligeante.  
— Ben, oui. Forcément. », répond celui-ci.

Byakuya inspire ; Byakuya expire ; et s'apprête à tenter un dernier effort.

« Tu incarnes un homme jaloux, qui recherche des preuves de la tromperie de sa femme ! Qui recherche une lettre qu'elle a écrite pour son amant, très exactement... tu pourrais manifester un peu plus de dédain, ou au moins... de la colère ?  
— De dédain ?  
— Qu'elle puisse penser pouvoir te tromper juste sous ton nez sans que tu le saches !  
— Mm mm. »

Kenpachi se met à réfléchir. Et là, Byakuya s'aperçoit que l'homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le roi pouvait ressentir jusqu'ici, d'où le manque d'intonation. Ses derniers filaments de patience se rompent puis tombent en poussière. Il s'écrie :

« Il faudrait aussi que je te dise comment dire tes répliques, en plus de te les lire !? »

Kenpachi regarde Byakuya avec espoir, note l'air exaspéré et condescendant, et se ferme aussitôt.

« J'en ai rien à faire, c'est tout. »

Byakuya s'indigne. Ne voilà-t-il pas qu'il perd un temps précieux avec cet abruti, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir conscience que son manque de talent fera d'une des scènes où Byakuya apparaît un ratage complet, et de la pièce, un fiasco ?

« Tu veux que je te motive à ma manière ? menace-t-il.  
— Tu veux que je te montre ce que tu peux faire de ta foutue motivation ? », riposte Kenpachi.

Les deux capitaines se regardent en chien de faïence, l'ambiance devient électrique entre eux. Alors que les secondes défilent dans une atmosphère terriblement tendue, les visages de leurs moitiés respectives surgissent dans leurs esprits. L'un songe au contentement que ressentira sa Retsu lorsqu'il lui dira qu'il connaît son texte, « intonation et tout », l'autre tient à éviter le regard entendu d'un Renji savourant son « je te l'avais bien dit » après son inévitable perte de contrôle, alors qu'il a affirmé pouvoir garder son calme le matin même.

En parfaite harmonie d'humeur et synchronisme, les deux hommes relâchent leur tension.

« Reprenons, fait Byakuya, réinvesti de son rôle de patient professeur.  
— Je t'écoute », fait Kenpachi, endossant de nouveau celui d'élève appliqué.

 _Et quelques temps plus tard..._

« Le roi ne découvre rien dans les tiroirs du secrétaire de la reine. Il insiste : "Madame, je sais que vous avez écrit une lettre qui n'a pas encore été envoyée. Remettez-la moi''. Même si le roi appréhende le contenu de cette lettre, il ne souffrira point un refus de la part de la reine. Tu es le roi, dans une monarchie de droit divin. Ton autorité est incontestable, personne ne te refuse quand tu ordonnes. »

Byakuya observe Kenpachi se concentrer. Sous ses yeux, les traits de son visage se durcissent, comme s'il se murait contre l'affliction à venir et enfin, avec un telle impression de domination qu'on pourrait effectivement croire qu'il est un roi qui obtient de par la volonté divine ce qu'il désire d'un seul mot, déclare :

« Madame, je sais que vous avez écrit une lettre qui n'a pas encore été envoyée. Remettez-la moi. »

Byakuya n'a aucun mal à feindre l'offuscation à recevoir un tel ordre, proféré du bout des lèvres, avec un mépris et une suffisance parfaitement crédible. Et il réplique avec toute la froideur d'une dignité blessée :

« Il est vrai que j'ai écrit une lettre. Et que je ne puis rien cacher aux espions du cardinal, qui a plus que votre épouse la confiance de Votre Majesté. Cette lettre est là, sire. Aurez-vous l'indignité de vous en saisir ? »

La concentration de Kenpachi s'effondre comme un château de cartes. Confus, il passe de Byakuya à son texte, puis de son texte à Byakuya, et finalement s'enquiert :

« Là ? Où ça, là ? Y a encore une annotation, pas vrai ? »

Byakuya hoche la tête avec précaution et met de nouveau la main contre sa poitrine, en répétant :

« Cette lettre est là. Aurez-vous l'indignité de vous en saisir ? »

Kenpachi ouvre des yeux ronds lorsqu'il comprend enfin. Il fixe la main et l'endroit qu'elle désigne, imagine la scène : Byakuya, sa robe, son décolleté et la lettre glissée à l'intérieur. Il relève le regard vers le visage de Byakuya, ouvre une bouche étonnée sans qu'un mot ne sorte, concentre à nouveau son attention sur la main toujours posée sur le cœur, et enfin redresse la tête, confondu :

« Tu rigoles, hein ? »

Byakuya fait un bref signe négatif du menton.

« Je vais devoir extraire la lettre de... du corsage de la reine ? de TON CORSAGE ?! »

Byakuya lit le plus sereinement possible l'annotation 6 : « Le roi avance vers elle, résolu à utiliser la force si nécessaire, et la reine se recule hors de sa portée, prête à défaillir. »

« Je m'y refuse ! Y a des limites à ce qu'un homme peut endurer. Là, j'atteins la mienne. Je ne plongerai pas la main dans ton corsage, je m'y refuse ! »

Byakuya se dit qu'il a assez joui de l'embarras de la situation. Se venger ainsi d'être obligé d'assister autant Kenpachi dans l'apprentissage de son texte à cause de l'épaisseur de son esprit, au point qu'il doit lui décrire les sentiments du roi pour qu'il arrive à bien dire ses répliques, est distrayant mais cela n'est pas très productif. D'ailleurs, ce moment particulier sera sans aucun doute embarrassant pour eux deux quand ils le joueront – l'embarras étant le sentiment qui conviendra à la situation entre le roi et la reine, se fait la réflexion Byakuya.

Kenpachi s'est levé, fulminant, et avant qu'il ne se rue hors du bureau, Byakuya révèle :

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire.  
— Je n'aurai pas à le faire ?!  
— Non. L'annotation 7 stipule : devant la volonté indéfectible du roi, la reine se résout à lui tendre la lettre. Il s'en empare, et elle défaille dans les bras de sa suivante.  
— Ah, j'aime mieux ça, soupire Kenpachi en se rasseyant. C'est pas bien joli joli, mais j'aime mieux ça.  
— Tu ouvres la lettre, et tu t'aperçois en la lisant que ce n'est point une lettre d'amour de la reine à son soupirant mais une lettre de conspiration contre le cardinal de la reine à son frère, le roi d'Espagne.  
— Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Le cardinal conspire contre la reine avec Rochefort... La reine conspire contre le cardinal avec son frère... Mais ils conspirent tous, ma parole !  
— Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu es soulagé.  
— Soulagé ?! Je peux pas être soulagé que ma femme conspire, enfin !  
— Tu l'es, car cela veut dire que la correspondance de la reine n'avait pas pour objet d'arranger des rendez-vous amoureux mais de planifier la chute politique du cardinal. La reine, lassée des manœuvres du cardinal contre elle, en appelle à son frère, le roi d'Espagne, afin qu'il menace d'une guerre la France et oblige, comme condition à la paix, le renvoi du cardinal.  
— La reine de France projette une guerre, et ça me soulage ?  
— Oui. »

Kenpachi médite, et médite encore, et médite toujours lorsque Byakuya insiste.

« Cette lettre est la preuve que la reine n'a pas trompé le roi.  
— Mais elle l'a trompé ! T'as embrassé le duc dans les jardins d'Amiens, j'te signale ! Et tu l'as reçu chez toi et lui as donné les ferrets en gage d'amour !  
— Mais cela, tu ne le sais pas. Le seule indice en ta possession, c'est que la reine conspire contre le cardinal. Les espagnols pourraient très bien s'allier avec les anglais pour attaquer la France, ce qui expliquerait la raison de la présence du duc de Buckingham à Paris et ses entrevues avec la reine. Un homme effrayé à l'idée d'être trompé sautera sur cette explication si une preuve vient l'appuyer.  
— T'as raison. Surtout ce faible de Louis XIII qui se laisse influencer par tout un chacun... Donc, je me réjouis que la reine complote ? Pourquoi pas. Sur le coup, ça se comprend, d'ailleurs. J'entre chez elle en étant persuadé de découvrir une lettre d'amour qui serait la preuve qu'elle me trompe, et je découvre à la place un complot contre le cardinal... oui, je suis soulagé, effectivement. »

Kenpachi secoue la tête, puis s'avise : « Et ensuite ? »

Byakuya répond, assurant son effet : « Tu essaies d'obtenir mon pardon ».

Acte 41 : **fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est toujours la suite de ce passionnant apprentissage de son texte de Kenpachi : "Byakuya et Kenpachi se donnent la réplique"  
Cela paraît banal comme ça, de se donner la réplique, mais Byakuya et Kenpachi ont trouvé une manière bien à eux de s'y prendre...


	42. Bya et Ken se donnent la réplique

**Acte 42 : Byakuya et Kenpachi se donnent la réplique**

Il règne un silence de mort dans le bureau du capitaine de la onzième division. Kenpachi essaie d'envelopper son esprit autour du concept d'obtenir le pardon d'une femme qu'on vient d'humilier, comme Louis XIII a humilié Anne d'Autriche en bafouant à la fois ses sentiments et son intimité. Et ce qui l'irrite encore plus, c'est que celui qui incarne la reine n'est personne d'autre que Byakuya Kuchiki qui, en ce moment précis, a tout l'air de se régaler de l'ineptie du comportement du personnage qu'il est obligé de personnifier.  
Qu'à cela ne tienne : il va lui faire perdre l'envie de se réjouir de sa malchance ! C'est avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il déclare d'une voix calme :

« Louis XIII ne connaît pas la honte. Mais pourquoi aurait-il conscience de la bassesse de son comportement quand sa position depuis la naissance lui assure de n'être jamais ridiculisé ou contredit même s'il agit stupidement ? »

Or Byakuya a la forte impression que Kenpachi ne pense pas au roi lorsqu'il dit cela mais à lui, l'héritier du clan Kuchiki. C'est quelque chose que sa fierté l'empêche de laisser passer. Il riposte :

« C'est un personnage de roman dans une version de l'histoire humaine revisitée et romancée. Qu'un esprit aussi peu éduqué que le tien prenne l'imaginaire pour le réel, au point de faire l'erreur de les confondre n'a somme toute rien d'étonnant..  
— L'imaginaire est bon pour les niais ou ceux qui vivent dans un cocon bien douillet. Dans la vraie vie, seule la réalité compte.  
— J'ai bien peur de n'avoir aucun respect pour ta conception de la réalité.  
— Vraiment ? Voudrais-tu tâter de ma réalité et goûter au respect que tu peux en tirer ?  
— Oserais-tu te frotter à la mienne et me voir épingler ce respect à la pointe de mon sabre ? »

En trois secondes, l'atmosphère studieuse se charge à nouveau d'électricité. Cette fois-ci, les deux capitaines se sont levés, et se fixent du regard, nez à nez, barbe à barbe, et leurs pressions spirituelles grimpent en flèche autour d'eux. Tout idée de rôle, pièce, et même le sourire de leurs êtres aimés sont oubliés instantanément.

 **x-x-x**

Il ne reste plus debout qu'une douzaine d'hommes dans le dojo où Ikkaku et Renji font passer les auditions. Les autres qui se sont présentés pour jouer le rôle de l'un des gardes du cardinal dans les combats d'épée avec d'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires, Athos, Porthos et Aramis, sont tous écroulés sur le tatamis, pantelants, et sans intention de se relever.  
Chacun d'eux présente un bleu ou plusieurs à un endroit varié du corps : qui au poignet, quand il n'a pas pu éviter la manchette inattendue d'Ikkaku qui lui a fait lâcher son épée ; qui au creux de l'épaule, quant il a pris de plein fouet la pointe garnie de cuir du fleuret de Renji suite à une magnifique estocade pleine de style ; qui sur le front, quand il est tombé face contre terre d'un coup de pied aux fesses asséné par un Ikkaku hilare, après avoir esquivé son attaque d'une virevolte gracieuse et déconcertante ; qui au menton, quand au lieu de riposter de son arme, Renji a tout simplement lancé son poing...

Les deux vice-capitaines se regardent, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Pour une bonne après-midi, c'est une bonne après-midi ! Les adversaires se suivent les uns après les autres. Aucun ne fait long feu mais peu importe, le nombre est là pour compenser.  
Alors que Renji se tourne vers l'un de ceux qui restent encore en lice, dans l'intention d'inciter à la reprise du combat par un tonitruant et enthousiaste : « suivant ! », Ikkaku s'avance en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main.

« Douze, dit-il, ça me paraît bien comme nombre.  
— Oh, c'est fini, alors ?  
— Oui », répond Ikkaku. Puis il s'adresse aux douze hommes échevelés et essoufflés qui ont résisté tant bien que mal à leurs assauts et annonce : « Vous êtes engagés. Rendez-vous ici demain à la première heure, pour vous entraîner. »

Un soupir général d'épuisement et de satisfaction retentit de ce coin de la salle. Peu à peu, les douze Shinigamis se mettent en branle et regagnent les vestiaires, réjouis d'avoir réussi et excités, bien qu'un peu effrayés, à la perspective de ce qui les attend.

« Tu te débrouilles bien avec un fleuret, Renji. Tu serais partant pour m'aider à leur enseigner les rudiments ? D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, faudrait qu'Iba-san, Hisagi et Kira se joignent également à nous... »

Renji ne répond pas car juste à cet instant, la pression spirituelle mêlée et furieuse de leurs capitaines respectifs leur parvient. Ni une ni deux, ils se précipitent hors du dojo et vers les bureaux.

 **x-x-x**

Dehors, dans la cour, Kenpachi et Byakuya se font face, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, le sabre sorti du fourreau. Mais ce qu'ils disent stupéfient leur vice-capitaine et lieutenant qui se figent à leur vue.

« Donc je t'invite au bal ?  
— Oui.  
— Alors que je suis la dernière personne avec qui tu aurais envie d'y aller ?  
— Oui.  
— Et c'est comme ça que tu me pardonnes de l'humiliation que je t'ai infligée ?  
— Oui, ou tout du moins, c'est l'impression que je donnerai.  
— L'impression ?  
— Afin de sauver la face. Les rumeurs se répandront si nous ne donnons pas une preuve de notre entente. »

Ikkaku se tourne vers Renji et le questionne du regard. Celui-ci répond d'un haussement d'épaules. L'agressivité des deux capitaines est présente mais les paroles qu'ils échangent sont incompréhensibles.

Kenpachi serre les dents, inspire, et demande à son vis-à-vis avec une ironie suintant de chacun de ses mots : « Et que dis-je, ô ma tendre et ô combien avisée épouse ? »

Byakuya répond, non moins ironiquement : « Et tu dis, ô ta très gracieuse et ô combien méritante majesté : "Madame, je vous ai soupçonnée à tord. Faites-moi la grâce d'accepter que je vous invite au bal des échevins. Vous savez combien je hais ces mondanités, mais je suis prêt à vous y emmener pour vous plaire." »

Le sourire qu'arbore Kenpachi à la fin de la réponse de Byakuya a tout l'air d'une grimace rusée. Il resserre ses doigts sur la poignée de son sabre, avance d'un pas et profère, du bout des lèvre : « Madame, je vous ai soupçonnée à tord », puis il lève lentement son sabre, annonce de l'assaut à venir, en lançant, méprisant : « Faites-moi la grâce d'accepter que je vous invite au bal des échevins. Vous savez combien je hais ces mondanités... », et se rue pour porter son coup avant même de finir sa phrase.

Byakuya réagit instantanément et vient se mettre en travers de sa route, lame contre lame. Kenpachi grogne furieusement la fin de sa réplique en appuyant de toutes ses forces pour le faire céder : «... mais je suis prêt à vous y emmener pour vous plaire ! »

Byakuya ne recule pas d'un pouce, il répond à la puissance par la puissance, et à la réplique, par la réplique : « Faudrait-il que je croie que cette lettre n'aura aucune répercussion ? »

Le ton rempli de dédain glisse sur Kenpachi aussi sûrement qu'une brise légère. Il se fend d'un ricanement et demande : « Et que dis-je ensuite, très chère et infidèle souveraine ?! »

« Tu dis, roi bien-aimé sans cervelle, riposte Byakuya aussi sec, "Que m'importe que vous soyez coupable de ce crime quand je vous sais innocente d'un autre". »

Comme si un signal était donné, les deux hommes s'écartent brusquement l'un de l'autre et reviennent à la charge tout aussi rapidement. Il s'ensuit une série d'attaques et ripostes, vives et vigoureuses, ponctuées par les bouts de répliques que Kenpachi hurle passionnément à chaque coup de sabre arrêté par son partenaire.

« Que m'importe... clang ! … que … clang ! … vous soyez cou... clang ! pable de ce crime... quand je vous sais... clang ! … innocente... clang ! clang ! … d'un autre... »

Ce à quoi Byakuya répond avec le même acharnement et une fureur glaciale, lorsque c'est à son tour d'illustrer chacun de leurs croisements de lame par un retentissant bout de réplique – Ikkaku et Renji n'en croient pas leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles :

« … clang ! … Je m'incline... clang ! … par devoir... clang ! clang ! … envers le sacrement... clang ! … qui nous lie et par... clang ! … égard pour le peuple de France... clang ! »

Le dernier affrontement est suivi d'un mouvement magistral de Byakuya qui dérobe sa lame à celle de Kenpachi, et se met hors de portée. Et sans surprise aucune, son adversaire le suit. Ils se font face à quelques pas seulement l'un de l'autre.

« Et que dis-je, noble reine au cœur perfide ?  
— Et tu dis, puissant roi à l'esprit vide : " Ce sera pour vous l'occasion rêvée de porter les ferrets de diamant que je vous ai offerts pour votre fête, madame. Le cardinal semble croire que vous n'attendez que l'événement propice pour vous en parer." »

Kenpachi sourit diaboliquement. Il répète, savourant chaque mot : « Ce sera pour vous l'occasion rêvée de porter les ferrets de diamant que je vous ai offerts pour votre fête, madame. »

Puis il hoche la tête et ajoute, en aparté : « Oh, ce cardinal commence à me plaire. Y a pas à dire : il est doué ! »  
Et Byakuya constate de son côté : « Le roi et la reine sont des idiots. »

Les deux hommes se contemplent un instant et échangent un troublant regard de connivence, unis dans une communauté d'opinion sur la sottise des personnages qu'ils incarnent. Cette étrange impression s'évanouit rapidement et la discussion à coups de sabre interposés reprend. Kenpachi fond sur son adversaire en lui jetant à la face le reste de sa réplique :

« Le cardinal semble croire que vous n'attendez que l'événement propice pour vous en parer ! »

Sans aucune hésitation et avec un venimosité correspondante, Byakuya le reçoit avec la sienne : « Ce bal est donc une idée du cardinal ?! »

L'impact de leur collision produit une violente bourrasque spirituelle dont la force enlace ceux alentour. Avant même que le souffle retombe, Byakuya rompt le contact, disparaît en un éclair et se présente la seconde suivante en un shunpo fulgurant dans l'angle mort de son assaillant. Il abaisse sa lame, elle rencontre celle de Kenpachi qui relève la sienne. Leur claquement sec résonne dans toute la cour. Kenpachi pousse plus fort encore, les lames crissent, les pieds s'arc-boutent. À force de volonté pure, il se crée une ouverture, en profite, se dégage de la pression du sabre de Byakuya, et bondit en arrière.

Byakuya pince les lèvres d'irritation et persiste néanmoins : « Et tu dis : "Quelle importance ? Paraîtrez-vous à ce bal avec vos ferrets, madame ? »

Kenpachi ricane de la frustration aristocratique tout comme de l'issue prévisible de la scène entre le roi et la reine. Il conclut : « Et là, t'es obligée de dire : "Oui", parce que t'as aucune raison valable de refuser. Puis tu t'écroules, parce que t'as plus les ferrets vu que tu les as donné à ton duc. T'es coincée. »

Quelque part en court de route, la rivalité des capitaines s'est superposée à celle des personnages qu'ils incarnent. La reine est piégée, et Kenpachi s'en réjouit. Lorsqu'il imagine Anne d'Autriche s'effondrer dans les bras de sa suivante, ce n'est plus la bassesse du comportement du roi ou sa faiblesse devant les manœuvres du cardinal qu'il considère, mais la victoire du roi sur son épouse, sa propre victoire sur le noble qui s'est toujours tenu hautain devant lui. Et Byakuya n'apprécie absolument pas l'air de supériorité qu'arbore Kenpachi à cette idée. Ses cheveux volent dans les courants d'énergie furibonde qui émanent de sa personne. Les clochettes au bout des pics de Kenpachi en tintent.

« Ohoo, ça devient sérieux, fait Ikkaku.  
— La dernière fois, il a fallu qu'Ichigo s'en mêle pour que mon capitaine reprenne ses esprits... », se rappelle Renji, mal à l'aise soudain.

Mais ce n'est pas Ichigo qui s'annonce cette fois-ci. Quelqu'un d'autre se présente aux grilles, et son arrivée provoque les sifflements enthousiastes des membres de la onzième sortis des baraquements pour assister au spectacle.

Acte 42 : **Fin**

* * *

Et demain, la suite et fin de cette répétition de texte d'un nouveau genre, avec : " **Le corset de ces dames** " !


	43. Le corset de ces dames

**Acte 43 : Le corset de ces dames**

« Uhuhuuuuu ! Eh bien ma mignonne, on s'est perdue ? Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi, habillée comme pour aller au bal, vient faire chez des gars comme nous autres ? »

Un instant distrait par le sifflement admiratif envoyé par l'un des membres de la onzième division à l'intention de la nouvelle arrivante, Ikkaku détourne les yeux des deux capitaines qui s'affrontent. Aussitôt qu'il repère l'inconnue, il s'écrie, car ce n'est pas une inconnue, et loin s'en faut :

« Abruti ! Tu vois pas que c'est le capitaine Unohana !  
— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, lieutenant ?! Le capitaine Unohana est un véritable dragon alors que cette jolie dame est tout ce qu'il y a de canon ! »

Ikkaku lève les yeux au ciel et abandonne le grand imbécile à son sort. Il observe, médusé, le capitaine de la quatrième division passer devant l'irrespectueux et lui décocher un sourire, toute beauté apparente et menaces derrière, un sourire inimitable, qu'une seule personne dans tout le Gotei est capable de produire. Malgré la robe magnifique, les formes avantageuses que son décolleté ne cache guère, et l'effet séduisant du maquillage, le pauvre Shinigami est bien obligé de reconnaître que son supérieur ne s'est pas trompé. Il s'agit bien du redoutable capitaine de la quatrième division. Il déglutit, bafouille une excuse et prie pour la première fois de sa vie.

Or Retsu ne s'intéresse guère à lui. Toute son attention est dirigée sur Byakuya et Kenpachi. Elle a hâté le pas lorsque leurs pressions spirituelles se sont élevées, levant ses jupes et jupons comme Byakuya l'a fait la veille, si bien qu'elle est essoufflée, et gênée dans sa respiration par le corsage lacé étroitement, qui lui bride la taille et lui comprime les poumons. Mais à présent qu'elle les voit, elle marche sereinement, ou au moins, en donne l'apparence.

Sa démarche gracieuse est comme un rêve, le bas de sa jupe frôle à peine le sol, les longues mèches bouclées de ses cheveux noirs caressent doucement sa gorge pleine ; on s'écarte sur son passage, on la suit des yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme hypnotisé.  
C'est ce que font Ikkaku et Renji, avec respect. C'est également ce que font Byakuya et Kenpachi, qui décrochent leur attention l'un de l'autre pour la diriger vers celle qui vient vers eux.

« Retsu !  
— Capitaine Unohana ! »

Retsu ouvre la bouche pour parler lorsque son amant, notant la pâleur délicate de ses joues sous le soupçon de rose, la devance :

« Chérie ! Me dis pas que tu portes un de ces horribles corsets qui empêchent les femmes de respirer ? »

Le cœur de Retsu palpite plus encore, peut-être à cause des difficultés de sa condition vestimentaire, mais surtout à cause de l'émotion, parce que les premiers mots de Kenpachi sont des mots d'inquiétude pour elle. C'est comme cela qu'elle sait que la rixe entre les deux capitaines est secondaire, comme une vieille habitude dont on ne peut pas se passer. C'est comme cela qu'elle passe du mécontentement au sourire, parce que le capitaine qui a ses faveurs la surprend une fois encore, parce que celui qu'elle aime fait passer son bien-être avant même la beauté de son apparence, avant même un combat qui, il y a peu encore, aurait été tout ce qui aurait compté pour lui. Elle met la main sur son cœur qui s'affole.

« Mais pourquoi tu restes là sans rien faire, Kuchiki ?! Tu vois pas qu'elle défaille ! »

Et Kenpachi se rue vers son amante, accompagné par Byakuya qui aurait accouru au secours de la malheureuse sans qu'un rustre ait eu besoin de le dire, tient-il à préciser. Ikkaku et Renji se tiennent sagement à l'écart et observent leurs deux capitaines interagir, cois de stupéfaction au changement d'humeur.  
En tout cas, pour l'instant, la bagarre est oubliée, et Retsu concentre l'attention des deux hommes sur elle.

Dès qu'elle les a vus se précipiter ainsi avec un si bel ensemble, une si remarquable entente, la jeune femme a rapidement décidé de son chemin d'action. Elle s'appuie sur Kenpachi, feignant sans problème l'essoufflement. Elle est très sincèrement épuisée. Ikkaku et Renji commencent sérieusement à s'inquiéter. « _Est-ce c'est si périlleux que ça de porter une robe ?_ », chuchote Ikkaku à Renji qui lui murmure « : _Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ?!_ ». Puis, alors qu'ils vont s'approcher pour apporter ils ne savent trop quel aide, ils remarquent le clin d'œil que la future interprète de Milady leur adresse, et restent là où ils sont, profitant de la scène et s'amusant du duo de comiques de leurs capitaines.

« Elle a du mal à respirer comme toi l'autre fois, s'alarme Kenpachi en levant un regard paniqué sur le noble, passé en une seconde de rival irritant à compagnon d'infortune.  
— Il faut lui ôter ce corset, déclare Byakuya d'un ton expert en visant d'un œil averti l'accessoire responsable du malaise.  
— On va pas lui enlever son corsage devant tout le monde !  
— Tu préfères qu'elle suffoque ?! Je sais ce que je dis, j'ai déjà porté une de ces... choses. »

Se rendant à l'argument, Kenpachi soutient d'un bras passé sous ses épaules sa chérie en détresse, et demande, avançant son autre main, qui tient toujours son sabre : « Comment on fait ? C'est vachement serré : on découpe ? »

Byakuya secoue la tête, sidéré : « Mais range-moi ça, tu vas la blesser ! ». Il tourne la tête, trouve immédiatement Renji, l'appelle du regard, et lui fait signe de prendre leurs armes. Puis il examine consciencieusement le bustier de Retsu.

« Hanatarô Yamada m'a relâché le mien assez rapidement l'autre jour. Hum, ce modèle-ci m'a tout l'air de se lacer par derrière », conclut-il, finalement.

Kenpachi retourne sa dame et la maintient contre son torse. Devant lui, Byakuya s'affaire à desserrer les lacets tout en commentant doctement : « N'aie crainte, la pudeur du capitaine Unohana sera sauve, Zaraki, il y un autre corsage en dessous.  
— Un autre ?! Mais faut le lui enlever aussi ! Chérie, il va falloir que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'as accepté de porter deux de ces trucs !  
— Celui en dessous ne serre pas comme celui du dessus. Il est plus fin et ne possède pas de baleine, déclare sentencieusement Byakuya. Il est assorti avec _la friponne_.  
— La friponne !?  
— C'est le nom du jupon du dessous.  
— Ils ont des noms ?  
— Oui. Celui que tu vois, là, c'est _la modeste_... Ah ! Ça y est, le dernier lacet a cédé. Respirez-vous mieux, capitaine Unohana ? »

Les bras reposant sur les hanches de son amant, la joue contre son torse, l'odeur masculine de Kenpachi se répandant autour d'elle comme une solide présence, Retsu est aussi bien qu'elle pourrait l'être.

 **x-x-x**

Il est déjà tard lorsque Byakuya et Renji prennent le chemin du retour mais ils passeront à la sixième division avant de rentrer au manoir Kuchiki. « La pièce de théâtre ne doit pas être un prétexte pour négliger nos devoirs », a dit Byakuya à Renji.

Malgré la curiosité de Renji, Byakuya évite soigneusement d'aborder la raison de sa confrontation avec Kenpachi.

« Quelle raison voudrais-tu qu'il y ait, autre que la plus évidente ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de façons de faire rentrer son dialogue dans une tête aussi épaisse que celle de cet abruti des combats !  
— Tu prétends que lui déclamer ses répliques à coups de sabre était une méthode mûrement réfléchie pour lui faire apprendre son texte ?  
— Oui. Je n'allais certainement pas m'y prendre de la même façon que le capitaine Unohana ! Sais-tu qu'il a osé me demander comment je le récompenserai s'il arrivait à tout bien retenir ?! »

Renji s'esclaffe, parce qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir été témoin de la scène. Forcément, Byakuya le prend mal et insiste :

« S'il est arrivé à répéter correctement ses phrases alors qu'il se concentrait sur notre combat, je suis raisonnablement certain qu'il y arrivera lorsque nous serons sur scène.  
— Il va juste y avoir... peut-être... un tout petit problème d'intonation », déclare Renji, très judicieusement.

Puis il se marre de plus belle, surtout que Byakuya le regarde à présent, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé encore, et que cette révélation lui tombait maintenant dessus telle une tonne de briques. D'une voix défaite, son cher amant réalise :

« Tu as raison. Je ne peux point m'en tenir là. Il va me falloir y retourner.  
— Ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que vous ayez réussi à vous entendre à la quatrième division au point d'échanger des confidences sur vos sentiments.  
— Là-bas, c'était différent. J'étais en robe, et Zaraki s'est montré galant. Il n'était pas aussi horripilant que d'habitude. »

Renji regarde Byakuya la mine spéculative.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'irrite celui-ci, au bout d'un moment.  
— Tu devrais peut-être te costumer en femme, la prochaine fois ? »

 **x-x-x**

Le soir arrive. Dans la chambre du maître de maison, Renji attend que Byakuya paraisse dans sa tenue de nuit.  
Adossé contre la tête du lit, il lisse les draps devant lui d'un air de propriétaire, tapote les oreillers de façon satisfaisante, et soupire de contentement, bien installé et aussi à l'aise que s'il était chez lui ; car Byakuya après le dîner l'a invité en aparté à le retrouver à la nuit tombée, et a même employé les mots de « leur chambre »...

Or, Byakuya se fait attendre.

Beaucoup trop attendre.

Renji saute du lit et va voir ce qui retient ainsi son amant. Il frappe à la pièce attenante où Byakuya fait sa toilette. Pas de réponse.

« Byakuya ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
— Tout va très mal, répond la voix désespérée du noble à travers la porte.  
— J'entre. »

Lorsque Renji franchit le seuil, il ne comprend d'abord pas quel est le problème. Byakuya a l'air d'aller bien, si ce n'est qu'il a porté le dos de sa main contre son front et penché la tête en arrière excessivement, tout en se regardant dans la glace avec beaucoup de concentration.  
C'est très bizarre comme attitude, cela évoque une espèce de fragilité très étudiée, mais ne donne pas l'impression d'urgence que le ton désespéré de Byakuya a sous-entendu.  
Byakuya le regarde ensuite dans le reflet du miroir, et sa mine est celle de l'inquiétude la plus grande lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Oublie le manque d'intonation des répliques de Zaraki, ce n'est point cela qui sera le plus ridicule dans notre scène.  
— Byakuya, je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
— Je m'efforce de reproduire les gestes du capitaine Unohana lorsqu'elle s'est sentie mal et s'est affaissée sans force dans les bras de Zaraki, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
— Mais pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ? »

Byakuya se retourne alors et regarde Renji d'un air complètement désemparé :

« Renji, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment faire pour défaillir dans les bras de ma suivante à la fin de la scène. »

Renji essaie de garder son sérieux. Il essaie vraiment. Mais il sent que les coins de ses lèvres s'étirent déjà. Il a réalisé le problème de Byakuya et, bien malgré lui, visualise la scène : Byakuya et son mètre quatre-vingt tombant dans les bras de Rukia et son mètre quarante... On est bien loin du relativement moyen mètre soixante du capitaine Unohana aisément soutenu par les deux mètres du capitaine Zaraki ! Renji perd la bataille et s'écroule de rire.

Byakuya soupire, observe un moment l'hilarité de Renji, sans illusion qu'il se calme rapidement, puis en vient à examiner les choses sous son point de vue. Insensiblement, l'aspect dramatique de son problème s'efface devant le comique de la situation.

« Renji... » essaie-t-il, cependant.

Renji le regarde, le visage froncé, éperdu de gaieté, des cheveux égarés dans ses yeux larmoyants, et s'en est fini également du sérieux de Byakuya. Se contenant à grand peine, il passe devant lui pour sortir de la pièce et gagner leur lit.

« Cette pièce me tuera », fait-il, le menton pointé d'un air princier, le plus sérieusement qu'il peut.

Renji, qui a noté l'éclair amusé dans son regard, part d'un nouvel éclat de rire et court joyeusement le rejoindre sous les couvertures. Jamais il ne regrettera que les étrangetés qu'amène cette pièce soient venues perturber leurs vies !

Acte 43 : **Fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de titre. À vrai dire, le premier mot n'en est même pas écrit. Donc, vous avez maintenant l'habitude, même si cette fois-ci je n'ai pas d'excuse valable pour expliquer le manque de publication de début de semaine, je vous retrouverai mercredi !

En attendant, vous pouvez aller lire le sixième chapitre du _Loup du Rukongai_ qui vient de paraître ! :D

Et vous pouvez aller voir Retsu dans sa belle robe à l'adresse habituelle (enlever les parenthèses) :  
(www).(soul004).(deviant)(art)(.com)/gallery)/57501555/Le-dossier-de-Shuhei


	44. Tout va commencer

J'ai bien réfléchi pendant cette courte pause dans la publication et, influencée par le vif souhait de Lady Gerard, secondé juste après par Antarésia, autre fan du célèbre et magnifiquement tatoué Renji Abarai, j'ai décidé d'avancer son apparition en costume ^^

Ne venez pas vous plaindre ensuite que la pièce n'avance pas ! Je plaisante, mais cela va forcément perturber le déroulement du second acte. Parce que Renji en d'Artagnan n'était prévu qu'au troisième acte...  
Ce que je vais bien trouver à raconter pour pimenter ce troisième acte, d'ailleurs, je n'en ai plus la moindre idée. Enfin, il m'en reste bien une petite, quand même...

Allez, je considère comme un défi lancé à mon imagination de satisfaire à vos désirs. C'est donc parti pour une série de chapitres autour de Renji et son costume de d'Artagnan. Cela commence tout doucement :

* * *

 **Acte 44 : Tout va commencer...**

Il est encore tôt. Les premiers rayons du soleil sont si bas qu'ils atteignent à peine les hautes fenêtres de la façade du théâtre. À l'intérieur, il fait sombre. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange au silence et au calme qui plane sur les lieux, comme si tout était en suspens, comme s'il manquait partout quelque chose pour pouvoir exister...  
Silhouettes se profilant en rangées fantomatiques dans la grande salle, les fauteuils attendent les spectateurs qui viendront rire et s'émouvoir ; sur la scène, les décors se tiennent prêts à se mouvoir au moindre signe du maître qui les mettra en œuvre ; et dans les loges, les miroirs se languissent de leurs reflets animés, les pieds des chaises, du frottement des étoffes des jupes et jupons, et le plancher, du claquement sonore des talons de bottes et pointes de soulier... Bientôt... Bientôt, dirait-on que les inanimés espèrent tous, les hommes reviendront, le rêve tissera alors sa toile et enchantera la place.

Un chat noir se glisse à l'intérieur. Sa simple présence perturbe l'inertie dans lequel l'immeuble s'est plongé pendant les heures de sommeil. C'est comme une rumeur qui se propage depuis les coussinets de ses pattes en contact avec le sol jusqu'à ses moustaches qui vibrent dans l'air, d'excitation et de curiosité. Les murs s'éveillent de leur assoupissement et chantent par tous les couloirs, les escaliers et les coins obscurs, jusque dans les combles, sous la toiture du théâtre : « _Le moment est venu, réveillez-vous une fois encore : tout va pouvoir commencer..._ »

Pourtant, les poils du chat se hérissent sur son échine. Il sent une présence, une ombre étrangère à la magie du spectacle, une menace... Son nez hume l'air, ses moustaches frétillent, et il suit d'un trot silencieux la piste de cette odeur qu'il a identifiée et qu'il entend chasser.

Dans les coulisses, il prend les escaliers étroits qui mènent aux cintres. Là, parmi les élingues auxquels sont suspendus les projecteurs et les décors enroulés pour la nuit, il distingue une forme blanche qui s'efforce de se cacher. Un instant, il reste à l'observer dans la pénombre, intrigué par son comportement anormal. Ces créatures ne sont pas faites pour la discrétion. D'ordinaire, elles gémissent leur faim, leur misère, et se jettent sur vous avec une violence avide. Mais pas celle-ci. Celle-ci se tait et se tient tranquille, près de ce qui sera bientôt un rayon de lune ou la lumière d'un chandelier, un buisson de roses ou l'âtre d'une cheminée...

Des bruits parviennent d'en dessous. Le chat agite ses oreilles. Les premiers arrivants s'affairent. Le remue-ménage des accessoiristes forme un brouhaha confus, par contre les voix des machinistes, Ichigo et Tchad, montent clairement jusqu'en haut. Et pas un mouvement n'émane de la créature. Le chat se décide. Il ferme les yeux, se concentre. Caché un instant par un brouillard d'énergie, c'est sous la forme d'une jeune femme à la peau couleur pain d'épice qu'il émerge. Sans embarras de sa nudité, elle s'élance, les poings serrés, le talon de son pied tendu... Son saut est si vif, si léger, qu'elle percute sa victime avant même d'être vue.

« Woooah ! », crie Ichigo en bas, en évitant de justesse le Hollow qui vient de tomber du plafond.

La femme-chat poursuit sa course en rebondissant souplement sur une poutre verticale, voltige parmi les cintres jusqu'à retrouver plus bas la liberté d'un espace sans obstacle, et d'une culbute agile, ne portant pour seul costume que sa tenue d'Ève, atterrit sur ses pieds au milieu de la scène.

Interloqué, Ichigo lève la tête vers les cintres, puis revient au Hollow dont le corps commence à disparaître, et enfin fixe une attention hésitante sur le visage de la Shinigami, en protégeant avec sa main sa vue de la nudité crûment exhibée à l'innocence de son regard.

« Yoruichi-san !? »

La jeune femme, les poings sur les hanches, examine avec satisfaction le résultat mortel de la puissance de son shunkô sur la créature qu'elle a débusquée(1).

 **x-x-x**

« C'est insensé, déclare Jûshirô. Que viendrait faire un Hollow ici ? Se suicider ? Cet endroit regorge de Shinigamis pendant toute la journée. »

Ayant repris son apparence de félin, Yoruichi, grimpée au sommet du haut dossier du tout nouveau et bien réel fauteuil du cardinal de Richelieu, insiste :

« Je ne dis pas que je comprends pourquoi, je dis juste ce que j'ai vu. Ce hollow avait l'air bien installé, et depuis longtemps si tu veux mon avis.  
— Peut-être que ce sont les décors qui l'ont attiré ? »

Comme tous le regardent comme s'il venait de dire une chose stupide, sauf Tchad qui lui fait un sourire entendu accompagné d'un sourcil levé dubitativement, Ichigo explique : « Ben oui, vu qu'ils fonctionnent à notre énergie spirituelle à Tchad et à moi »

Cette fois-ci, c'est vers Mayuri que tous concentrent leur attention. Le scientifique est en train de diriger Nemu dans l'inspection des cintres :

« Y en t-il d'autres ?  
— Non, Mayuri-sama.  
— C'est heureux. Et tu es sûre que ce chat de malheur n'a pas fait de dégât ?  
— Tout à fait, Mayuri-sama. »

Satisfait, le capitaine se retourne et répond enfin à leur interrogation silencieuse, d'un ton rempli de suffisance :

« Les cuves sont isolées. L'énergie qui en sort est transformée : elle ne serait pas consommable pour un Hollow. Mes décors n'ont pas attiré cette chose. Pourrait-on enfin commencer les répétitions ? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, moi !  
— S'il y a des Hollows ici, je réclame le droit de porter mon sabre, réclame Ikkaku.  
— C'est inutile, mes équipes vont se charger de faire le ménage, intervient Soi Fon.  
— Parce que c'est tellement dans vos cordes, de chasser les Hollows... vient mettre son grain de sel Yumichika.  
— La surveillance du théâtre fait partie de nos attributions, et mes hommes sont autant Shinigamis que n'importe quel autre membre du Gotei !  
— Laissons Soi Fon s'occuper de ce problème, décide Jûshirô. Que tous ceux qui n'ont rien à faire sur la scène s'en aillent. Nous allons commencer la répétition. »

Lorsque l'agitation est calmée, il ne reste plus que Yumichika et Ikkaku, costumés en Richelieu et Rochefort, et Yoruichi, à nouveau dans la fourrure de Mimi-piaillon, la chatte angora du cardinal.  
Pendant que Rukia et Rikichi vérifient d'un dernier regard la présence et la position des accessoires indispensables à la scène, Orihime compulse une dernière fois son carnet de notes : la répétition de la première scène du second acte va bientôt commencer.

 **x-x-x**

À la sixième division, le capitaine Kuchiki vaque sereinement à ses occupations. Aujourd'hui n'est pas la journée où il doit répéter. Il sera temps de s'inquiéter demain.

Bientôt, il relève la tête en entendant un vacarme provenant du couloir. Il reconnaît ce bruit : au mépris de tous les règlements, quelqu'un dévale le corridor en courant à toute allure. Il identifie le rythme et le poids des foulées, alors il fixe la porte et attend qu'apparaisse le responsable de ce désordre. Elle s'ouvre sans qu'on ait frappé, et une forme vaguement humaine surmontée d'une touffe hirsute de cheveux rouges envahit bien trop brusquement son champ de vision.

Byakuya se recule vivement contre le dos de sa chaise. Même s'il s'y attendait, la vivacité de l'irruption de son lieutenant l'a pris au dépourvu au point d'en avoir la berlue.

« R... n'a-t-il que le temps de s'exclamer avant d'être coiffé au poteau par la propre exclamation de Renji.  
— Byakuya, dis oui, s'il te plaît ! »

Penché par-dessus son bureau, les deux mains à plat sur ses précieux papiers, Renji a planté son visage devant le sien et manifeste tous les signes de l'excitation la plus grande doublée d'une vive et joyeuse impatience. Si Byakuya était humain, il pourrait aisément croire que c'est le matin de Noël et que son enfant lui demande la permission d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avant l'heure. Mais Byakuya est le capitaine de la sixième division, Renji, son premier lieutenant, et il n'y a pas de Noël qui tienne quand il question de remplir son devoir.

« Dire oui à quoi, Renji ?  
— Mon costume ! Rikichi vient de me dire qu'Ishida l'a commencé. Dis, je peux aller voir ? Juste un moment ?  
— Mais Renji, nous avons été absents presque toute la journée d'hier.  
— Mais... Mon costume, Byakuya !  
— J'entends bien, cependant...  
— Je promets de revenir très vite finir le rapport que Rikichi m'a réclamé. Je...  
— Tu n'as pas fini ton rapport ?  
— Euh... J'ai été très occupé depuis ma mission dans l'entre-deux mondes, tu vois ? »

Byakuya ne s'en laisse pas conter et fronce les sourcils de suspicion.

« Bon, d'accord, je l'avais oublié... Mais : entre le nouveau toi en femme, le baiser de Kyôraku taichô et tes "je t'aime", je trouve pas ça étonnant, pas vrai ? »

Byakuya sait bien que Renji use et abuse de son sentiment de culpabilité. _Il faut que cela cesse_ , se dit-il.

« Le représentant envoyé par la quatrième division vient ce matin. Tu dois dresser l'état des lieux des quartiers des soldats avec lui et en programmer la rénovation.  
— Oh, Rikichi peut bien s'en charger.  
— Renji, Rikichi n'est pas le vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Je trouve déjà peu convenable que notre intendant doive te rappeler un rapport que tu aurais dû remettre il y a une semaine.  
— Mais... Mon costume de d'Artagnan ? J'en aurais pas pour longtemps à juste voir où Ishida en est. Rikichi peut assurer l'intérim jusqu'à mon retour. Je reviendrai sans faute après, promis. Je ne passerai pas par la onzième en rentrant pour voir Madarame-san – même s'il me l'a demandé hier – et je finirai mon rapport, et je contresignerai tous les autres avant ce soir !  
— Tous les autres ? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu point lu les rapports dont le contreseing t'incombe ?  
— Oh, euh... deux... trois jours ? … Mais c'est que de la paperasse, Byakuya. J'ai assuré touuuus les entraînements, et tu as même dis que j'avais de bonnes idées, et j'ai pas oublié de rappeler au petit Kazuo sa visite médicale. Il va bien, au passage, complètement remis et apte au service, il va pouvoir reprendre les patrouilles, et...  
— Renji ! »

Intérieurement, Byakuya fait la grimace car il a été plus sec qu'il ne l'a voulu. Renji a eu un sursaut, comme s'il l'avait giflé. Il perd son air joyeux instantanément, se redresse, et se met droit devant son bureau, dans l'attitude qui convient à un subordonné devant son supérieur. Puis, la lueur blessée de son regard est écrasée par une résolution froide d'obéissance.

« Je vous écoute, taichô. »

 **x-x-x**

Il n'y a pas de règlement au Gotei qui stipule qu'aucune relation intime ne doit unir deux membres d'une même division, mais il est vivement recommandé, lorsque cela arrive, que l'un des deux demande son transfert. Lorsqu'il s'agit de simples sièges, cela ne pose guère de problème, mais comment faire lorsque les deux qui s'aiment sont le capitaine et le vice-capitaine ?  
Byakuya constate actuellement la raison de l'existence d'une telle recommandation. Jusqu'alors c'était une compréhension théorique, mais à présent, il ressent personnellement comment les émotions amoureuses influent sur le comportement et forment un obstacle à l'entente hiérarchique.

Il y a deux jours, il n'aurait su que faire, il aurait été déconcerté par le brusque retrait de son amant. Il se serait effrayé de l'avoir peiné sans trouver le moyen de s'excuser. Il aurait invoqué son rang comme la raison de la justesse de son attitude et aurait rendu la conduite frivole de Renji responsable de la rudesse de sa réaction. Il se serait rassuré sans y voir rien d'autre.  
Le soir venu, Renji aurait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il l'aurait accueilli dans ses bras, ou bien se serait blotti dans les siens, et ils auraient continué ainsi, sans jamais reparler de cet incident.

Aujourd'hui, Byakuya n'est plus aveugle. Il ne peut plus, il ne veut plus, s'enfermer dans la rigidité et la froideur. S'il a appris quelque chose de son rôle d'Anne d'Autriche, c'est bien le malheur de taire ses sentiments. Or il a ouvert son cœur. Il l'a fait pour de bon, sans retour en arrière. Capitaine et lieutenant, noble et roturier, aimé et aimant... Tous les jours à venir, c'est ainsi qu'ils seront.

« Excuse-moi, Renji, j'ai parlé plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu. Assieds-toi, veux-tu ?  
— Byakuya ? »

Son prénom est revenu sur les lèvres de Renji, mais le ton est si plein d'incertitude que Byakuya en frémit.

« Renji, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Renji s'assoit, et ses yeux sur lui ne le quittent pas. Sa bouche est agitée de tics nerveux. Il se mord les lèvres, les étire en une grimace de vindicte. Sont-ce des des indices d'amertume, de regret ou d'accusation ?

Byakuya s'aperçoit qu'il mésestime encore et toujours Renji. Amertume ? Accusation ? C'est le regret qui teinte chacun des mots incertains que son lieutenant prononce :

« Byakuya, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu croies que j'essaie de profiter de... notre relation. Je... Je suis juste content, et trop enthousiasme et... je n'ai pas réfléchi, comme d'habitude...»

S'il se mord les lèvres, c'est par embarras. Ce pli au coin de sa bouche, un signe de contrariété qui apparaît lorsqu'il est mécontent de lui-même.

« Je ne doute point de ta loyauté envers moi ni de ton dévouement à ta fonction, Renji.  
— C'est vrai ?  
— Oui. »

Le doute de Renji fait mal. Est-ce qu'il a négligé d'assurer son lieutenant de son approbation autant qu'il a omis de lui dire son amour ?

« Renji, je suis dans une position délicate. Je t'aime, et parce que je t'aime, je souhaiterais pouvoir toujours t'accorder ce que tu désires. Mais le fait est que je suis ton commandant et...  
— J'ai compris Byakuya, n'en dis pas plus. Je te l'ai dis, je me suis laissé emporté : cette pièce, tous ces bouleversements... j'ai perdu de vue mes responsabilités. Je n'en suis pas fier. Alors, je vais rester ici. Je m'occuperai du chantier à venir, je rédigerai mon rapport, et ne négligerai plus la pap... le travail administratif. Je n'irai voir mon costume qu'à la fin de la journée... si... si j'ai tout fini, et... s'il n'est pas trop tard. »

Et Renji pousse un gros soupir en hochant la tête, parce ne pas aller immédiatement voir à quoi il ressemblera en d'Artagnan est pour lui un gros sacrifice. Byakuya en sourirait presque. Cependant, il a une idée pour lui redonner le moral et le motiver.

« Dans ce cas, je t'accompagnerai. »

Renji lève la tête vivement, ses lèvres s'étirent et donnent naissance à un magnifique sourire, ses yeux brillent et déversent bientôt des étincelles de joie, et lorsqu'il parle, sa voix possède un ton pétillant qui évoque un feu crépitant dans l'âtre, un ton si chaleureux et si bon à entendre :

« C'est vrai ?  
— Oui. »

Acte 44 : **Fin**

* * *

(1) **shunkô** : technique propre à Soi Fon et Yoruichi, alliant kidô et close-combat

* * *

C'était juste l'introduction pour expliquer le changement de programme... Vous en verrez plus ensuite, ne vous inquiétez pas !

NB : dans le chapitre précédent , j'ai indiqué à retardement que vous pouviez aller voir Retsu dans son costume de Milady. Donc, si vous faites partie des premiers à l'avoir lu, vous avez peut-être raté la nouvelle. Je rappelle l'adresse (enlever les parenthèses):  
(www).(soul004).(deviant)(art)(.com)/gallery)/57501555/Le-dossier-de-Shuhei

* * *

 _À propos des chapitres suivants :_

Comme je le disais plus haut, le déroulement du second acte va être parsemé des séances d'essayage, coiffure et maquillage de Renji. Voici un récapitulatif des scènes :

Acte II :

scène 1, bureau du cardinal au Louvre  
… … … Le cardinal/Rochefort  
scène 2, hall du château de Windsor, Angleterre  
… … … Milady/Le duc  
scène 3, l'antichambre de la reine au Louvre  
… … … Le roi/La reine/Dona Estefana/Madame Bonacieux … … … … … _Byakuya_ _ *****_ **petit cœur** _ *****_

(Excusez le petit cœur, c'est un extrait du pense-bête de Renji ^^)

Si je n'avais pas l'intention de trop m'étendre sur la scène avec Ikkaku et Yumichika (acte II, scène 1) puisqu'on les a déjà vus répéter dans le chapitre "Les chats de Richelieu", j'ai tout de même envie d'en parler un peu, et je voudrais évoquer aussi la scène avec Retsu et Shunsui (Acte II, scène 2).  
Je vais profiter que Byakuya m'en donne l'occasion en interdisant à Renji de s'absenter de son travail, pour en faire l'objet du chapitre suivant ^^.

Il s'intitule " **Illusions** ", et sera publié demain.

Ce second acte promet d'être riche en péripéties de toutes sortes. J'espère que vous allez vous y retrouver. Si ce n'est pas le cas, faites-le moi savoir, que je rectifie le tir.


	45. Illusions

Alice : Ta review est toute chaude de ce soir ! On est synchro ! J'aime aussi beaucoup le couple de Kenpachi et Retsu qui se dessine de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les chapitres passent. C'est vrai que dans leur genre, ils sont mignons :)  
Ce soir, justement, ils ont l'honneur de clôturer ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Acte 45 : Illusions**

Une journée est longue lorsqu'on attend avec impatience le soir. À la sixième division, les heures vont s'étirer et n'en plus finir jusqu'à ce qu'enfin vienne le moment où les tâches de Renji seront finies. Mais dans le premier district du Rukongai, sur la scène du théâtre, Orihime a l'impression que les minutes sont des secondes et qu'une journée ne suffira jamais pour répéter les deux scènes de l'acte II prévues aujourd'hui.

Déjà la matinée s'achève, et entre le temps perdu à discuter du Hollow, le manque de motivation incompréhensible de Madarame-san dans son interprétation de Rochefort, et les modifications introduites par la présence du chat de Richelieu, Orihime s'arracherait presque les cheveux.

Jûshirô, de sa place derrière sa tablette de metteur en scène, observe, pensif, le jeune troisième siège de la onzième division, qui se tient un peu à l'écart, image même du désœuvrement et de l'inintérêt. Orihime lui a refusé le port de son chapeau en lui expliquant que c'était l'usage : les hommes se découvrent à l'intérieur. Il le tient donc à la main et jette parfois au panache emplumé un œil plein de regret. Rukia, à son tour, lui a poliment mais fermement interdit d'agiter son épée pendant la scène et l'a fortement invité à la laisser pendue à son baudrier. Le jeune homme s'est incliné devant les exigences des demoiselles, bruyamment appuyées par l'interprète de Richelieu. Depuis, il a perdu son entrain et attend que le temps passe, récitant sans passion ses répliques, le visage assombri d'ennui.  
Le capitaine de la treizième division secoue la tête avec réprobation. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il envisage la participation de ses camarades à la pièce. Mais ce reproche, il se l'adresse à lui-même : jouer la comédie devrait être l'occasion pour les acteurs amateurs que sont les Shinigamis de s'amuser, et c'est à la scène, et au metteur en scène, de leur en fournir le lieu et l'occasion.

Il se lève, circule précautionneusement entre les fauteuils jusqu'à l'allée centrale, puis se dirige vers les marches pour rejoindre les comédiens et ses assistantes. Arrivé en haut, il calme l'insatisfaction ambiante de quelques mots :

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, le problème qui vous agite n'en est pas un : si nous laissons jouer Ikkaku comme il l'entend, le dialogue et l'action y gagneront en fougue. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? »

L'intérêt revient éclairer les traits du jeune homme en question, mais la perplexité s'affiche sur tous les autres.

« Mais capitaine, la scène n'aura plus aucun sens !  
— Pourquoi Rukia ? contredit Orihime. Je suis d'accord avec Ukitake-san, Madarame-san ne s'amuse plus maintenant, et un Rochefort dépressif n'est pas un Rochefort du tout !  
— Je serais tenté de convenir que lui interdire de jouer de son épée fût une erreur, déclare à son tour Yumichika en jetant un regard embêté à son ami trop calme et silencieux, mais est-ce que cela ne va pas faire encore plus bizarre qu'il s'exerce dans le bureau du cardinal ?  
— Alors déplaçons la scène dans un endroit où il pourra le faire. C'est possible, n'est-ce pas, capitaine Kurotsuchi ? »

Jûshirô s'est tourné vers la fosse d'orchestre d'où la perruque du scientifique ne tarde pas à émerger. Il ne peut retenir le frémissement d'appréhension qui parcourt sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas : la vision de cette tête à ras du sol est proprement horrifique. À point nommé, Ichigo fait irruption de derrière les coulisses, une proposition enthousiaste aux lèvres :

« Pourquoi pas une salle d'armes ? On peut en faire une rapidement, j'en suis certain. Tchad et moi on a dû se coltiner le montage de tous ces petits relais sur les châssis des décors des murs. Et c'était pour la matérialisation des armes décorant les parois de certaines pièces. Tenez, y en dans le bureau du cardinal... »

Il désigne d'un bras tendu deux paires de hallebardes, ayant tout l'air d'être fixées au mur, et se croisant de part et d'autre de l'embrasure de la porte à double battants.

« … et il y en a d'autres prévues pour les couloirs de l'hôtel de ville de Paris, si je me souviens bien. Si on se contente d'activer les murs sans aucun mobilier, ça pourrait faire une salle d'armes, non ? On aura plus qu'à rajouter quelques capteurs supplémentaires pour varier les sortes d'armes... »

Pour un peu, Orihime aurait sauté au cou Ichigo. Elle se retourne avec espoir vers le détenteur de tous les secrets des décors, lequel s'arrange, alors qu'il est physiquement plus bas que terre, pour avoir l'air de tous les regarder de haut devant la simplicité de la tâche qu'on lui demande.

« Des réglages de luminosité seront nécessaires pour donner un aspect parfaitement réaliste, mais une approximation suffisamment crédible d'une salle d'armes peut-être faite immédiatement si vous le désirez. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, le génie des effets spéciaux se renfonce dans la fosse. Quelques cliquetis et tapotements efficaces de clavier plus tard, les meubles, tapis, tapisseries et rideaux disparaissent tout autour des comédiens, machinistes, metteur en scène et assistantes à la mise en scène. Ils sont maintenant dans une grande salle aux murs nus, hormis quelques hallebardes, masses d'armes et fléaux qui y sont accrochés. La grande cheminée du fond a été maintenue, mais il ne reste plus du mobilier que les éléments non illusoires : le fauteuil de Richelieu devant l'âtre, où a élu domicile Mimi la chatte, et le bureau à gradin sur lequel sont disposés les indispensables plumes et papiers nécessaires à l'écriture du message pour Milady.

Ichigo et Tchad se congratulent l'un l'autre. Envahi d'allégresse, Ikkaku jette en l'air son chapeau en exprimant vocalement sa joie d'un « YeeeeAh ! » transporté. Il récupère adroitement le couvre-chef et le lance d'un même mouvement vers le fauteuil, où il atterrit sur les coussins avec une précision sidérante. Dérangée, Mimi feule et le menace de sa griffe. Ikkaku éclate de rire, puis il tire avec délectation son épée et invite Yumichika à un duel. La seule arme à la disposition de Richelieu étant une plume, le cardinal Yumichika perd rapidement le combat, mais la défaite n'est rien comparée à la joie de retrouver le sourire conspirateur du comte Ikkaku de Rochefort.

Ravi que la bonne humeur se répande à nouveau sur scène, Jûshirô n'en procède pas moins sérieusement avec ses assistantes aux changements impératifs engendrés par le nouveau lieu de l'action :

« C'est le cardinal Richelieu qui devra rentrer dans la pièce où Rochefort l'attend, et non l'inverse.  
— Et que fait-on de Mimi ? demande Orihime.  
— Richelieu pourrait franchir le seuil en la tenant dans ses bras. De là, elle sautera où elle voudra.  
— D'accord. On ouvre donc la scène sur Rochefort qui attend que le cardinal soit disponible en s'exerçant à la pratique de l'épée. Cela vous convient Madarame-san ?  
— Ouaip !  
— Vous vous arrêterez à son arrivée, le temps de dire votre réplique et d'écouter la sienne. Essayez de ne pas trop bouger pendant qu'il vous questionne, puis vous pourrez reprendre vos exercices jusqu'à ce qu'il vous tende le billet.  
— Allez, on reprend sans perdre de temps. Tout le monde en place ! », invite Rukia énergiquement.

 **x-x-x**

Le retard pris dans la répétition de la première scène fait que l'après-midi débute, et les acteurs qui jouent dans la seconde doivent attendre leur tour. Et plus le temps passe, plus Kenpachi est anxieux. À côté du fauteuil où il s'est installé, se trouve Retsu. Ou plutôt Milady car elle est costumée ; tout comme le capitaine Kyôraku l'est, en duc de Buckingham. La présence de ce dernier à proximité rend le capitaine de la onzième division nerveux. Ce que lui a raconté Kuchiki du baiser entreprenant du duc n'est pas pour le rassurer.  
Pourtant, Retsu le lui a dit et redit : « _Il n'y aura pas de baiser, Kenpachi. Je dois juste le distraire afin de pouvoir lui prendre les deux ferrets_. » Mais rien n'y fait. Sa Retsu sera sur scène, toute fragile dans une robe avec laquelle elle peut à peine respirer... « _Tu exagères, Kenpachi. Il suffit que je ne tente pas l'impossible, comme courir ainsi que je l'ai fait hier, et je serai tout à fait à l'aise_. »... Kenpachi secoue la tête pour faire taire l'insistante voix intérieure de Retsu qui vit dans son esprit et continuer en toute tranquillité de se monter le bourrichon.  
Donc, le bellâtre sera là, tout sourire et regards enjôleurs, avec sa Retsu qui entreprendra de le charmer ! Rien de bon ne peut sortir d'une situation pareille.  
Kenpachi entend encore sa dulcinée lui assurer d'un ton plein de sagesse, il y a deux heures à peine : « _Il est inutile que tu m'accompagnes, Kenpachi. Tout ira très bien._ » Hah ! Maintenant qu'il a vu Kyôraku maquillé, coiffé et paré de son beau costume, il se félicite de ne pas avoir tenu compte de cet avis.

Sentant un regard lourd d'hostilité peser sur sa personne, Shunsui, assis non loin, interroge innocemment :

« Un problème ?  
— Grrrr », lui est-il répondu.

L'interprète du bel anglais s'esclaffe, un rien provocateur, et cela n'arrange pas l'humeur de l'auteur du grondement. Mais le capitaine de la huitième division se calme vite lorsqu'il croise les yeux vibrants de menace et de mécontentement du capitaine de la quatrième division. _Ouh la, le terrain est miné_. Puis il n'a plus le temps de penser, car Richelieu a terminé d'écrire son billet, Rochefort s'est arrêté en pleine contre-offensive contre un adversaire imaginaire pour s'en saisir, et la scène est enfin libérée. Le moment est venu de montrer leurs talents d'acteur.

 **x-x-x**

Sur la scène, Milady est magnifique. Kenpachi en est tout ému, beaucoup plus que la veille à son apparition dans la division. Est-ce l'ambiance, le décor, l'éclairage ? Au final, peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est sa voix douce et grave, ensorcelante ; la peau pâle de ses bras nus à l'éclat presque divin ; ses cheveux sombres et brillants, qui capturent la moindre lumière et déversent leurs épaisses boucles contre sa gorge et son sein.  
La rumeur des conversations et de la musique provient, assourdie, du grand hall du château de Windsor où est donné le bal. Dans la demi-pénombre du cloître d'une cour intérieure où il est facile d'échapper à l'attention de la foule, Milady possède un charme fou. Un rayon de lune caresse son décolleté prodigieux dont elle tire avantage sans user d'artifices ; ses lèvres pleines, douces et charnues, murmurent des paroles aussi aguicheuses que le rouge qui les colorent ; la grâce apprêtée de son allure, toute stratagème et calcul, attire le regard du duc, qui tombe instantanément sous le sortilège de l'aventurière.

« Souvenez-vous, Georges, comme vous trouviez mes charmes à votre satisfaction. Il ne tient qu'à vous que vous en soyez à nouveau le maître...  
— Milady... »

« _Rappelle-toi Kenpachi, ce ne sera pas vraiment moi qui dirais ces mots, et ce ne sera pas vraiment le capitaine Kyôraku qui les écoutera_ », insiste la petite Retsu de son esprit.

Mais comment rester de marbre quand le regard du vil séducteur tombe de façon si obscène sur la poitrine de son adorée ? Les poings de Kenpachi se serrent. Rester assis est plus qu'il n'en peut supporter. Il se met debout, tendu à se rompre.

Le duc de Buckingham est affreusement séduisant, observe le guerrier au bord de l'affolement. Cette petite mèche bouclée qui retombe crânement sur sa tempe, il voit bien que Milady la regarde comme si elle mourait d'envie de l'écarter d'un souffle. D'ailleurs, sa main blanche se lève et se pose sur le col relevé de sa veste. Son pouce frôle et caresse la boucle plus fine qui s'est égarée là. Ses yeux se plongent dans les pupilles noires de Georges de Villiers, duc de Buckingham, favori du roi d'Angleterre, et retiennent leur intérêt.

Comment Retsu ne serait-elle pas subjuguée à son tour quand le fard subtil est venu apporter un éclat cajoleur au regard noisette du capitaine souvent si ironique ? Comment ne serait-elle pas curieuse de connaître l'effet sur les siennes de lèvres à la séduction soulignée par un léger nacre rosé ? Comment ne voudrait-elle pas caresser de sa joue le velouté de pommettes à la rondeur mise en évidence par la barbe soignée qui les encadre ?

Ils sont beaux tous les deux sur la scène. Et pas un bruit ne monte de la salle, pas un mouvement ne trouble la concentration des spectateurs. Le cœur de Kenpachi bat si fort, il s'impose une si grande contrainte sur lui-même et sur son tempérament, qu'il sait qu'il va exploser s'il ne se décide pas à faire quelque chose.

« C'est pas souvent qu'on voit dame Unohana s'amuser, hein, Ken-chan ? », chuchote Yachiru dans son oreille.

Combien de fois Kenpachi sera-t-il sauvé par la petite fille accrochée à son épaule ? Il a perdu le compte depuis longtemps. Leur partenariat est au-delà de ce genre de choses. Sa présence auprès de lui depuis si longtemps l'a retenu de glisser à tout jamais dans les ténèbres d'une vie sans autre but que la domination sauvage que lui confère l'immensité de sa puissance. Et aujourd'hui, c'est par ses yeux que Kenpachi comprend la véritable signification de ce qui se déroule sur la scène.

Retsu s'amuse.

Kenpachi se rassit, le cœur content. Il a failli faire une grosse bêtise. Sa propre version d'un sourire satisfait déchire ses traits. Et si la faible lueur parvenant de la scène se reflète un instant sur l'émail parfait de ses dents faisant ressembler cette grimace à la gueule béante d'un prédateur à l'affût, quelle importance ? Seules celles qu'il aime ont à connaître l'existence de la tendresse qui imprègne parfois son esprit et ses pensées.

Yachiru a repris sa place à côté de la sienne. Kenpachi se cale dans son fauteuil, se renfonce contre son dossier, et admire sa belle Retsu jouer la comédie.

Acte 44 : **Fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre à venir sera donc la fin de la journée, et le début véritablement des réactions de Byakuya et Renji face aux impératifs de son costume de d'Artagnan.  
Il sera publié demain et s'intitule : " **Les cheveux de Renji** " !

Comme il n'a été question ni de Renji ni de Byakuya dans ce chapitre-ci, je vous ai préparé un bonus :

* * *

 **Le journal de Byakuya Kuchiki**

Depuis plusieurs jours, Byakuya a pris la curieuse habitude d'écrire dans un mystérieux carnet à la fin de la journée. C'est un beau carnet, à la couverture de cuir souple. Alors que le calme du soir tombe sur la division, il sort le cahier du tiroir de son bureau, l'ouvre à la page précise marquée par le ruban rouge qui fait office de signet, et saisit sa plume.  
Mais après quelques instants devant la page blanche, il feuillette le carnet à l'envers, jusqu'à parvenir au début. Il a compté six pages... Pensif, l'aristocrate se met à lire les mots écrits de son écriture soignée, guère plus que quelques lignes en tête de chaque de feuillet.

…

 _Jeudi 18_

 _Ma sœur Rukia m'a conseillé d'écrire un journal. Je n'ai guère compris s'il s'agissait de mieux contrôler mes émotions ou au contraire de les exprimer plus facilement, mais elle s'est montrée insistante et semble croire que l'exercice m'aidera et me fera le plus grand bien.  
J'ignore ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là, car la seule chose qui me ferait me sentir mieux serait que Renji me parle et me pardonne ce malheureux baiser de Shunsui Kyôraku que je n'ai point repoussé._

 _Vendredi 19_

 _L'ami de Renji est passé me voir !_

 _J'ai accepté de l'écouter : Renji m'évite toujours... Cette nuit, notre lit m'a paru si vide...  
D'après Shûhei Hisagi, c'est parce que je n'ai point rassuré Renji sur le fait que je l'aime, lui, et non pas ce démoniaque capitaine de la huitième division, que la situation est devenue si difficile.  
Cela me paraît évident à présent, mais sur le moment, tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était : ne sait-il point que je l'aime ?  
C'est d'ailleurs toujours ce que j'ai en tête, et écrire dans ce journal n'y changera rien. Espérer le contraire est vraiment une idée ridicule !_

 _Renji ne sait-il point que je l'aime ?_

 _Samedi 20_

 _Ce matin, c'est au tour de Zaraki de répéter. S'il arrive à dire son texte sans oublier une réplique, il neigera en enfer..._

 _Je profite du délai qui m'est accordé pour réviser mon propre texte. J'ai pris la décision de faire face à mon rôle. Cet après-midi, lorsque je jouerai sur scène, je serai prêt. Nous verrons bien alors si Shunsui Kyôraku ou son alter ego tout aussi peu recommandable, le duc de Buckingham, pourront me prendre au dépourvu !  
J'ai examiné toutes mes options, et je puis maintenant être assuré d'une chose : ni Kyôraku ni Buckingham ne m'approcheront !_

 _Dimanche 21_

 _Tante Birei est là !_

 _Elle m'a accaparé toute la soirée d'hier, et je n'ai pas pu parler à Renji comme j'en avais l'intention. Tout le monde l'a accueillie chaleureusement et s'est réjoui d'apprendre qu'elle serait des nôtres durant les prochains jours. C'est une insulte faite à ma qualité d'hôte !  
N'est-ce point suffisant de donner le gîte et le couvert aux humains ? Devrais-je également les divertir et les régaler d'anecdotes sur ma vie passée et ma folle jeunesse ?_

 _J'espère que demain sera un meilleur jour..._

 _Lundi 22_

 _Bonne nouvelle : les répétitions de la pièce ont été annulées pour la journée !  
Mauvaise nouvelle : on m'a obligé à essayer ma robe..._

 _Mardi 23_

 _J'aime Renji  
… … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … J'aime Renji  
_

 _Hier soir,  
_ _J'ai dit « je t'aime » à Renji._

…

Personne n'est là pour voir l'attendrissant sourire de Byakuya à la lecture de ces derniers mots. Il saisit de nouveau sa plume, tourne la page et commence à écrire de sa plus belle écriture :

 _Mercredi 24_

 _Je ne vois plus aucune utilité à ce journal._

Le carnet à la belle couverture de cuir est jeté ensuite sans cérémonie dans la corbeille à papiers, au pied de son bureau. Byakuya, satisfait, se lève et va rejoindre celui qu'il aime.


	46. Les cheveux de Renji

**Acte 46 : Les cheveux de Renji**

À la sixième division, il est temps pour chacun de mettre un terme à ses tâches en cours. Peu à peu, alors que l'après-midi s'achève, la cour est désertée. Les Shinigamis, leur devoir accompli, gagnent les endroits où ils profiteront d'une détente et d'un repos bien mérités. Lentement, le calme et le silence s'installe sur les lieux. Byakuya, ses propres obligations remplies, franchit le seuil du bureau de Renji après avoir frappé.  
Fidèle à sa décision, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division est resté assidûment attelé à son travail et n'est pas sorti de tout l'après-midi. Ce qui fait que le capitaine n'a pas entendu sa voix enjouée résonner dans les couloirs, qu'il ne l'a pas vu passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte avec une question, une information ou un problème quelconque, ni n'a osé aller le déranger alors que son lieutenant faisait montre de tant de volonté et de concentration.  
Mais le moment est venu, et Byakuya ne confierait à personne que Renji lui a manqué durant ces quelques heures.

Or, à son arrivée, Renji lève le nez du papier qu'il est en train de lire et lui adresse un regard désespéré.

Byakuya passe rapidement en revue la scène qu'il a sous les yeux : un biscuit à moitié grignoté posé sur une soucoupe près d'une tasse de thé refroidi, une pile de rapports à classer, exhibant tous le tampon du vice-capitaine de la division, et la pile de rapports qu'il reste à lire et à contresigner, moins imposante mais nullement négligeable. À ce rythme, il sera trop tard pour rendre visite aux costumiers à la treizième division. Depuis combien de temps Renji a-t-il négligé la lecture de ses rapports ? se demande Byakuya.  
Il soupire, fait demi-tour et sort, prenant garde de laisser la porte ouverte.

Renji soupire deux fois plus en écho et reprend la lecture du compte-rendu de patrouille du chef de la troisième escouade. Le pauvre lieutenant débordé en a à peine lu deux phrases, qu'à sa grande surprise, son supérieur revient !  
Cette fois-ci, Byakuya ferme la porte et pénètre dans la pièce. Il approche l'unique chaise devant le bureau, puis s'y assoit posément sous l'œil intrigué de l'occupant des lieux.

« Donne-moi la moitié de ceux qui te restent », déclare-t-il en posant l'objet qu'il tient au creux de sa main sur la surface de travail.

Renji regarde le sceau du capitaine de la sixième division, interloqué. Puis son visage s'éclaire, il attrape le haut de la pile de rapports en souffrance et les tend sans dire un mot à Byakuya, qui s'en empare en essayant de rester de marbre et de faire comme si un capitaine venant à la rescousse de son vice-capitaine dans ses tâches administratives était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Ensuite, les seuls bruits qu'on entend dans la pièce sont le bruissement d'une feuille que l'un ou l'autre tourne, le léger grattement du bec de leur plume sur le papier lorsqu'ils apposent leur paraphe à la fin de leur lecture, et le choc mat du tampon sur la couverture de la chemise qui vient achever la supervision du rapport.  
Insensiblement, la taille de leurs piles respectives diminue.

Comme si la présence de son supérieur avait enclenché un mystérieux bouton resté jusqu'alors obstinément hors fonction, Renji se découvre un soudain intérêt pour ce qu'il est en train de faire. Avec satisfaction, il dépose la chemise qu'il vient de tamponner sur la pile à classer et prend le rapport suivant dans l'autre pile. Il ouvre le dossier et balaie rapidement du regard la première page. Il est question de l'état de santé du jeune Kazuo, qui se remet péniblement d'une jambe cassée car il a mal réagi aux soins qui auraient pu en hâter la guérison... Renji s'interroge, confus : _Kazuo s'est complètement remis, n'est-ce pas ?_ Alors il lit avec plus d'attention la date, en haut à droite du feuillet. Puis il se gratte la nuque, très ennuyé : il a vraiment beaucoup trop négligé son travail et aurait mérité bien plus que le simple « Renji ! » exaspéré de Byakuya de ce matin.

Confondu, Renji regarde son capitaine, plongé dans la lecture d'un autre de ses rapports en retard avec autant d'application et de zèle que s'il s'agissait de son propre travail. Aussi sûrement que deux et deux font quatre, Byakuya ne tarde pas à relever la tête. Devant la distraction de son lieutenant, il fronce sévèrement les sourcils.

« Renji. »

Or, que fait Renji à ce rappel à l'ordre ? Il lui sourit ! Puis Byakuya le voit approcher son visage du sien, poser un coude sur la table, son menton, sur sa main, et d'un air rêveur absolument incompatible avec la tâche en cours, l'entend déclarer :

« J'étais en train de penser que je t'aimais ».

Enfin, toujours souriant, l'écervelé repart comme si de rien n'était au traitement du dossier qu'il vient d'abandonner, et à voir l'air de contentement qui est affiché sur ses traits, on pourrait croire qu'il n'y a pas meilleure activité à faire que de lire des rapports lorsqu'on est en présence de celui à qui on vient de renouveler son amour.

Byakuya reste donc là, légèrement éberlué. Où est le baiser qu'il a cru que Renji allait lui donner ? D'ailleurs, où a disparu son amant dans cet étrange lieutenant encore inconnu ? Byakuya est certain que lire les rapports est une corvée pour Renji. Que cache donc ce petit air satisfait ? Et comment ose-t-il lui dire qu'il l'aime, si c'est pour le laisser en plan ensuite, le cœur battant et le feu aux joues ?  
Si Byakuya s'écoutait, il enverrait valdinguer papiers, plumiers et tampons, et embrasserait Renji dans l'instant !

« Hum, hum... », fait Renji, le sourire en coin.

Byakuya lève les yeux au ciel. Vivement que cette journée s'achève et qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans leur chambre au manoir Kuchiki...

 **x-x-x**

« Et ceux-là, Byakuya, comment tu les trouves ? »

Interpellé, Byakuya fixe d'un œil morne ce que Renji lui montre. Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, il avait lui-même fini par se réjouir du futur costume de d'Artagnan de Renji ! Quelle désillusion !

Sur le chemin en route vers la treizième division, bien qu'il sache que d'Artagnan n'appartient pas à une famille de la haute aristocratie, il s'est amusé à l'imaginer vêtu comme Zaraki la dernière fois : avec un haut-de-chausses bouffant, des collants rouges et ces curieux escarpins enrubannés. C'était un juste retour des choses pour toutes les fois où Renji s'est moqué des déboires qu'il rencontre à tenir son rôle d'Anne d'Autriche.  
La scène dans son esprit avait beaucoup d'humour, jusqu'au moment où il s'est mis à réfléchir au reste de la tenue. À partir de là, ses pensées ont pris un tournant radical. Il a imaginé Renji, ses cheveux, libres sur ses épaules, le bandana oublié dans un coin. Et bien sûr, il a évoqué son pourpoint et sa chemise, lesquels seraient amplement ouverts sur son torse, et par cette encolure avantageusement entrouverte, on distinguerait les merveilleux tatouages ornant ses pectoraux...

Mais que lui a-t-on donné à regarder jusqu'ici ? Des gants et des chapeaux !

« Ishida dit qu'il faut que je me sente à l'aise avec, parce que j'aurais à me battre avec une épée. Alors, j'aimais bien les autres, ceux avec les manchettes évasées, mais cela pourrait gêner les mouvements, tu trouves pas ? Sur ce modèle-ci elles sont droites. C'est moins classe, mais c'est plus pratique, hein ? »

Byakuya essaie de s'intéresser par égard pour l'enthousiasme de Renji.

« J'ai quelques doutes, Renji... N'oublie pas que tu porteras une veste. J'anticipe qu'un poignet droit montant si haut sera trop étriqué. Ce serait un modèle idéal pour un simple entraînement à l'escrime, mais dans une chevauchée...  
— Ah, t'as raison ! Alors je vais choisir les autres gants... Et pour le chapeau, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Les beaux cheveux rouges de Renji sont recouverts d'un horrible tricorne de cuir qui a l'air perdu au sommet de son crâne.

« D'Artagnan est un gascon sans le sou, explique Renji. On lui a volé sa bourse et ses lettres d'introduction durant son voyage à Paris, alors il n'a pas pu se faire engager chez les mousquetaires. C'est triste... Du coup, je n'ai le droit qu'à ces chapeaux tout moches et sans plume... »

Byakuya compatit. Renji en essaie un autre, un chapeau de feutre à larges bords et à fond bombé. Mais comme il a retiré son bandana sans pour autant défaire sa queue de cheval, celui-ci lui tombe trop bas sur le front et cache ses tatouages tout comme son magnifique regard... Byakuya craint fort que le problème de Renji ne soit pas l'absence de panache à son chapeau mais plutôt qu'il n'a malheureusement ni le style ni la tête à porter des chapeaux, quelque soit leur forme.

Lorsque Renji découvre un béret orné d'une plume de paon, parmi les modèles restants, et s'en affuble, l'air absolument réjoui, Byakuya décide d'intervenir. Résolu, il se tourne vers le responsable des costumes, affairé dans un coin de la pièce parmi les rayonnages où s'entassent des rouleaux de tissus et de cuirs de toutes sortes.

« Uryû Ishida, est-il indispensable que d'Artagnan ait un chapeau ? »

En pleine inspection d'une peau de cuir croûté qui serait suffisamment souple et solide pour y découper les haut-de-chausses qu'un jeune provincial béarnais pourrait porter, Uryû reporte son attention sur ces visiteurs qu'il n'attendait pas, mais dont il va profiter de la présence pour régler les détails du costume de d'Artagnan.

« Dans l'idéal, oui, bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule scène où il soit indispensable qu'il soit couvert.  
— Celle de la chevauchée vers Calais ?  
— Oui, les autres se déroulant à l'intérieur, on pourrait se passer de chapeau... Je ne peux rien dire sans voir quelle genre de coiffure le capitaine Unohana prévoit de lui faire... Hum, je vais l'appeler de suite. »

Et Byakuya, interloqué, observe le Quincy convoquer un papillon de l'enfer, lui murmurer son message et l'envoyer auprès de son destinataire avec la même aisance que n'importe quel Shinigami. « C'est pratique, comme système », est la seule réponse que l'humain donne à sa question silencieuse avant de retourner à son inspection de la qualité des textiles.

Un moment et quelques chapeaux tout aussi déplorables plus tard, Retsu Unohana arrive. Elle est malheureusement, du point de vue de Byakuya, accompagnée de Kenpachi Zaraki. Les capitaines de la sixième et onzième division se saluent froidement du regard puis s'ignorent. La jeune femme quant à elle ne perd pas de temps et examine d'un œil critique l'actuelle coiffure de Renji.

« Puis-je ? » demande-t-elle.

Et sans attendre la permission de leur propriétaire, elle retire le lien qui retient les mèches. Celles-ci retombent en s'éparpillant contre sa nuque et ses épaules, en merveilleuses cascades rougeoyantes dont la vue époustoufle, toujours et encore, Byakuya.

Cependant, Retsu fait une moue maussade et dubitative en considérant tour à tour la crinière désordonnée dans son élan de liberté, et les différents modèles de chapeaux à disposition.

« Ces cheveux sont un problème, résume-t-elle comme se parlant à elle-même. Qu'allons-nous en faire ? Les couper ? »

 **x-x-x**

À quelques pièces de là, Jûshirô rassure avec compréhension son assistante à la mise en scène :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite Orihime, nous nous débrouillerons sans toi pendant les deux jours qu'il te faut.  
— Vous êtes sûr ? La pièce est importante, mais j'avais promis à mon amie Tatsuki il y a longtemps, et je ne voudrais pas la laisser tomber maintenant...  
— Oui, tu peux rentrer à Karakura. Je vais demander pour toi l'autorisation à notre sôtaichô afin qu'on ouvre le senkaimon pour ton passage. L'ennui, c'est qu'il te faudrait une escorte et... »

Jûshirô ne va pas plus loin car soudain une terrible pression spirituelle envahit son salon. Inquiet, Jûshirô se lève et se concentre...

« Byakuya, murmure-t-il. Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

 **x-x-x**

« Ces cheveux sont un problème. Qu'allons-nous en faire ? Les couper ? »

Même Kenpachi n'arrive pas à croire que Retsu ait osé dire cela : les cheveux de Renji et sa coiffure sont quasiment devenus un emblème national pour tous les Shinigamis ! Et pourtant, il se souvient de la grande paire de ciseaux présente lorsqu'elle l'a coiffé en roi, et il n'a aucun mal à imaginer sa chérie les brandir et tailler dans l'abondante chevelure rouge, raccourcissant irrémédiablement les longues mèches et disciplinant par de multiples coups de lames sa luxuriance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne un résultat qui la satisferait.  
Alors qu'il porte inconsciemment une main soucieuse sur ses propres pics chevelus, leur présence confirmée éloignant le cauchemar de leur carnage, il fixe le jeune lieutenant de la sixième division avec une attention soutenue, fronçant les sourcils et plissant les yeux, et procède au difficile exercice d'imaginer Renji Abarai, fier maître de Zabimaru le zanpakutô sauvage, les cheveux courts.

Il n'a pas le loisir de prolonger sa délicate tentative bien longtemps, et de visualiser le jeune Shinigami, toute fougue et envie d'en découdre, criant « Hurle Zabimaru ! » pourvu d'une sage raie au trois-quart. L'air s'alourdit soudain, au point qu'on suffoquerait. La pression est telle qu'il en sent le poids sur les épaules. Il tourne néanmoins la tête, car il reconnaîtrait cette énergie et sa qualité furieuse entre mille. _Kuchiki !_

Le visage de l'aristocrate est assombri de fureur. Tout vibre autour de lui : les chaises tressautent sur leurs pieds, les chapeaux glissent du plateau de la table et chutent par terre, les costumes suspendus sur les cintres s'agitent, et leurs pans claquent les uns contre les autres. Uryû retient de justesse quelques rouleaux de tissu qui menacent de passer par-dessus le bord d'une étagère.

« Chérie, fait l'intrépide guerrier de la onzième d'une voix prudente, je crois que tu devrais plus réfléchir avant de dire des choses pareilles. »

Renji, dans un premier temps tenté par une nouvelle coupe, reste bouche bée devant l'intensité de la réaction de Byakuya à cette idée. Puis il sourit, car c'est bien agréable quand la puissance de son capitaine est toute entière tournée vers sa protection personnelle. Il adresse un regard amusé au capitaine Unohana, et découvre la lueur farceuse qui scintille dans les yeux de la belle dame.

« On pourrait peut-être se contenter d'une demi-queue de cheval assez basse, capitaine Unohana ? Qu'en dites-vous ?  
— Oui, je pense que cela vaudrait mieux », soupire la coiffeuse en mal de considération pour ses talents de visagiste.

Acte 46 : **Fin**

* * *

Le prochaine chapitre sera publié dimanche, et s'intitule : " **Anicroches** "


	47. Anicroches

**Acte 47 : Anicroches**

Le lendemain matin, Byakuya se dirige vers la salle à manger en espérant retrouver, l'espace d'une demi-heure, un semblant de vie normale... aussi normale que peut être la vie d'un chef de clan doté d'une grande famille, dont une grand-tante envahissante et un grand-père qui possède encore sur les membres du haut-conseil un ascendant qu'il peut espérer atteindre d'ici quelques siècles, et quatre adolescents humains qui considèrent le manoir Kuchiki comme leur lieu privilégié de villégiature... aussi normale que peut être la vie pour un capitaine amoureux de son vice-capitaine, dont la principale mission de Shinigami, actuellement, est d'interpréter le personnage d'Anne d'Autriche... _Tout compte fait_ , _normale n'est pas le terme adéquat,_ conclut Byakuya.

Que d'émotions hier encore ! La terrible Retsu Unohana, capitaine séculaire de la quatrième division, grande conquérante de l'amour du guerrier parmi les guerriers, Zaraki Kenpachi, présidente éminente du comité exécutif de la pièce de théâtre, et coiffeuse en chef toute-puissante de la troupe des comédiens, s'en est prise aux cheveux de Renji !  
Heureusement, elle a renoncé à son projet de les couper, mais que se serait-il passé si Byakuya n'avait pas été présent ?! L'aristocrate, mal remis de sa frayeur, se promet dorénavant d'escorter Renji en personne à chacune de ses séances de maquillage, coiffage et essayage.  
L'absence de la jeune Inoue va d'ailleurs faciliter les choses. Il a maintenant devant lui deux journées entières pour trouver une solution à la fin de sa scène avec le roi et s'évanouir correctement dans les bras de Rukia, s'assurer que Kenpachi Zaraki ne sautera aucune réplique par mégarde et saura correctement les dire dans la bonne intonation, et veiller à ce rien de désastreux n'arrive à la personne physique de Renji durant sa transformation en d'Artagnan, tout en vérifiant que le travail de chaque jour est complété quotidiennement afin que la situation dans laquelle celui-ci s'est retrouvé hier ne se reproduise plus. Deux jours ne seront pas de trop, réalise Byakuya alors qu'il franchit le seuil de la salle à manger.

Ainsi qu'il est accueilli comme chaque matin depuis quinze jours, les dorénavant coutumiers « bonjour, Byakuya ! » « bonjour, Kuchiki-san ! » « bonjour, Nii-sama ! » « bonjour, mon garçon » – quand son grand-père cessera-t-il de l'appeler « mon garçon », s'irrite le jeune chef de clan au passage – fusent à la cantonade dés son entrée. Un hochement du menton est amplement suffisant pour leur répondre, estime Byakuya en rejoignant sa place. Un tasse de thé fumant et odorant lui est immédiatement servie, un toast à la confiture lui est proposé... _Ah, enfin,_ soupire Byakuya. Il déguste une gorgée de thé, s'absorbe un moment dans la vue des beaux cheveux de Renji, indemnes et coiffés de son extraordinaire et habituelle queue de cheval un rien exotique, puis finit par s'apercevoir qu'une ambiance curieusement attristée émane de la table. Intrigué par cette sensation de nostalgie qui lui rappelle le regret mélancolique dont il s'entourait naguère, il repose sa tasse, s'adosse à sa chaise et observe les convives.

Renji et tante Birei sont en grande conversation. Le sujet ? D'Artagnan, bien sûr. Son grand-père lit tranquillement la dernière édition de la Gazette du Seireitei, ouverte à la page spectacle, bien entendu, et y découvre les derniers potins sur la pièce _L'affaire des ferrets de la reine_ , tout en consommant les quartiers d'une orange avec grand soin. Le Quincy porte de larges cernes noires sous les yeux, mais il explique avec enthousiasme à Sado Yasutora qu'il a travaillé tard "au costume de d'Artagnan". Prises entre le feu croisé des échanges animés de Renji et tante Birei, Rukia et sa voisine sont étrangement silencieuses. Et sans même y regarder de plus près, Ichigo Kurosaki, en face d'elles, a tout l'air de fulminer. Byakuya sent qu'il approche du cœur du problème. _D'ailleurs, la jeune Inoue ne devrait point être là,_ s'avise-t-il. Bientôt, l'adolescent s'aperçoit de l'attention qu'il lui accorde, et sa colère trouve évidemment en lui une cible toute désignée.

« Vous êtes que des esclavagistes ! », lance-t-il, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs de rage passionnée et convaincue vers le noble capitaine.

Que voilà une entrée en matière étonnante... Byakuya devrait-il s'enquérir de la raison qui a amené une telle conclusion dans l'esprit évidemment confus du garçon ? Le Shinigami intérimaire lui enlève les affres d'une telle décision en précisant de lui-même :

« Vous nous avez attirés ici sous prétexte qu'on s'amuserait, et maintenant, votre sôtaichô refuse qu'on parte !  
— Kurosaki-kun...  
— Non, Inoue, c'est pas juste du tout ! D'ailleurs, je m'en fous que Kurotsuchi veuille pas que je m'absente. C'est moi qui vais t'accompagner ! On verra bien alors si le vieux refuse toujours de te laisser partir. »

Les bavardages se sont tus autour de la tablée sous la vigueur des récriminations fondées ou non du jeune humain. Tante Birei tapote la main de la jeune Orihime, laquelle est au bord des larmes, tout en concentrant son auguste attention sur Byakuya. L'honorable dame dresse le menton et entrouvre ses lèvres en une moue incitatrice, affichant ainsi son air d'expectative le plus remarquable, fidèlement traduit par : « Eh bien Byakuya, ne vas-tu point faire quelque chose ? ». Son grand-père, quant à lui, le fixe d'un regard lourd de sens. Byakuya s'enveloppe donc de toute la patience dont il est capable et fait le premier pas dans une conversation qu'il prévoit déjà désagréable avec Ichigo Kurosaki.

« Pour quelle raison le capitaine-général refuserait que notre jeune assistante à la mise en scène rentre chez elle ? Je me refuse à croire qu'il ferait passer l'avancement des répétitions avant le bien-être de ton amie. »

Le visage de Kurosaki se fronce d'un mélange de colère et déception, image même de quelqu'un cherchant à comprendre pourquoi tout d'un coup le monde se met à tourner à l'envers alors que tout allait si bien la veille.

« C'est justement son bien-être qu'il invoque ! Il dit que sans escorte, Inoue ne peut pas risquer la traversée de l'entre-deux monde.  
— Il a raison. Nous expérimentons des intrusions inexpliquées de Hollows, ces jours derniers.  
— Je sais ! Mais voilà, il dit aussi qu'il ne peut affecter personne à son escorte : vous êtes débordés, parait-il.  
— Il a pas tord non plus là-dessus, tu sais, Ichigo, intervient Renji. J'ai dû travailler comme un damné hier soir pour rattraper tout le retard qui s'est accumulé sur mon bureau pendant que j'étais occupé avec la pièce. Et pas plus tard qu'hier, on a reçu la consigne de doubler les patrouilles au Rukongai...  
— Oui, d'accord, je veux bien, mais pourquoi le savant fou refuse que, moi, je m'absente ? Je ne fais pas partie de vos effectifs, moi : je suis intérimaire ! Et même pas payé, je vous ferais remarquer. Et, puisqu'on en est là, pourquoi le sôtaichô ne trouve rien à redire à ça ? Résultat ? On est tous coincés ici. Moi je dis que ça l'arrange bien, au sôtaichô. Il a de la main d'œuvre qui lui coûte rien, en dehors du gîte et du couvert. Si ça, c'est pas de l'esclavage, alors je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est ! »

 _Les pensées de Kurosaki sont une montagne de confusion !_ Byakuya prend le temps d'examiner sa dernière sortie pour en percer le mystère. Son esprit rigoureux et analytique enregistre la vive sincérité, le sentiment d'injustice, survole les accusions d'esclavagisme insensées comme n'étant pas le nœud du problème, et s'arrête sur la véritable source de cette calamité matinale et du regard attristé d'Orihime.

« Ichigo Kurosaki », appelle-t-il.

Hélas, la solennité avec laquelle il s'est exprimé échoue à calmer la passion adolescente kurosakiesque. Le lycéen est si emporté qu'il en oublie même sa politesse habituelle et lui répond en grognant par un « Quoi ? » énervé et frustré. Cependant, Byakuya a eu bien des occasions d'exercer sa patience, ces derniers jours, et c'est très calmement qu'il passe outre la rudesse de cette réaction et enchaîne :

« J'étais sous l'impression que tu aimais ce que tu faisais dans notre pièce.  
— C'était avant qu'on me dise que je pouvais pas partir !  
— Donc, si tu pouvais partir, tu resterais parce que cela te plaît ?  
— Tout juste ! »

 _Quelque part, on est obligé de s'émerveiller devant ce formidable esprit de contradiction_ , constate Byakuya, tout en évitant de s'interroger sur le fait qu'il n'a eu aucun mal à comprendre la logique des pensées d'Ichigo. Sur un autre point de vue, le répit de deux jours apporté par l'absence de l'assistante à la mise en scène l'arrangeait bien. Aussi, c'est avec l'autorité incontestable d'un capitaine de la Cour et leader des Kuchiki qu'il prononce l'ordre suivant :

« Capitaine de la garde, montrez-vous ! »

Tante Birei sourit et le seigneur Ginrei affiche un air approbateur : la compagnie des humains ravit de plus en plus le frère et la sœur. Ils apprécient la joie qu'ils ont apporté dans la demeure autrefois si triste de leur petit-neveu et petit-fils, et trouvent regrettable que leur séjour prenne des allures de séquestration. Heureusement, Byakuya semble décidé à corriger cette situation.

Si les humains regardent sans comprendre l'homme au visage buriné qui apparaît soudain devant son seigneur, Renji, lui, le reconnaît. C'est le commandant du groupe de gardes qui sont intervenus lors de l'épisode de la prise des mensurations de Byakuya.

« Capitaine ! Vous détacherez quelques uns de vos hommes afin d'escorter mes invités à chaque fois qu'ils voudront aller sur Terre.  
— Utiliserons-nous le passage privé de la famille Kuchiki ?  
— Oui. Ce matin, vous accompagnerez Orihime Inoue dans sa traversée de l'entre-deux mondes et retournerez la chercher lorsque le moment sera venu pour elle de revenir. »

La lumière se fait jour chez les jeunes terriens. Ils remarquent alors l'uniforme sombre que porte le Shinigami ainsi que le brassard à l'emblème ouvragé sur son bras gauche qui témoigne de son appartenance au clan Kuchiki. Le capitaine s'avance vers la jeune fille et déclare :

« Nous sommes à vos ordres, mademoiselle. »

Laquelle lui décoche un sourire ravi, puis s'empresse de remercier le noble seigneur Kuchiki de sa délicate attention.

« Pf, moi aussi, j'étais prêt à l'accompagner », râle Ichigo.

Tchad se penche alors vers son ami et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Ichigo hausse les épaules, mais obtempère de bon gré.

« Merci, Byakuya », fait-il.

 **x-x-x**

La journée est à peine commencée, et Byakuya est déjà fatigué. À côté de lui, Renji bavarde comme à son habitude pendant qu'ils cheminent vers la sixième division. Un hochement du menton est nécessaire parfois lorsqu'il réclame sa confirmation, ou pour l'assurer de son attention, mais hormis cela, son amant fait tout seul la conversation pendant que lui profite du court répit du trajet pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« … t'es resté drôlement calme, dis-donc... »

 _La répétition avec Zaraki m'aura au moins servi à voir comme un moindre mal l'épouvantable chaos qu'est l'esprit de Kurosaki,_ commente intérieurement Byakuya, tout en déplorant l'incident du petit-déjeuner qui lui a fait prendre du retard sur son planning si parfaitement organisé.

« … Pauvre Orihime, ça me faisait de la peine pour elle... »

 _Cette jeune fille ne se serait jamais plainte. N'eût été Kurosaki, je n'aurais rien su de ce qui la tourmentait,_ constate Byakuya, en s'apercevant avec horreur qu'ils n'ont plus le temps de passer à la sixième division avant la séance de coiffage de Renji !

« … eu raison de pas faire attention à ce que raconte Ichigo, il ne dit que des bêtises... »

 _Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste, mais le sérieux étant submergé par l'invraisemblable enchevêtrement de pensées, je conçois qu'on puisse confondre,_ nuance Byakuya, alors qu'il se lamente qu'aujourd'hui encore, la matinée sera entièrement consacrée à la pièce...

« … vraiment gentil de ta part de leur proposer une escorte privée dès qu'ils en ont besoin... »

 _C'était surtout intéressé. Je crains que la gentillesse ne soit pas l'une de mes qualités les plus remarquables,_ reconnaît Byakuya en son for intérieur, en tournant à gauche à l'embranchement, emboîtant le pas de Renji vers la quatrième division, et abandonnant la direction de la sixième.

« … Tu m'accompagnes ? … »

 _Oh que oui !_ s'exclame intimement Byakuya, en se promettant avec une ferveur renouvelée de ne pas laisser Renji se débrouiller seul dans les différentes étapes de sa transformation en d'Artagnan après ce qui s'est passé hier.

« … tu crois que les répétitions vont continuer ? ... »

 _J'espère que non ! Il y a tant de choses à faire..._ se plaint Byakuya, réorganisant rapidement sa journée en traversant, en compagnie de Renji, la grand place qui sépare les secteurs six et quatre du Seireitei. _Renji coiffé et maquillé en d'Artagnan :_ c _e sera l'affaire de deux heures,_ _puis il nous faudra tout de même prendre le temps de manger : Renji ne saurait sauter un repas.._

« … Tante Birei a lu _Les Trois Mousquetaires_! Elle est très emballée par la pièce... »

 _Elle l'était déjà avant même d'avoir lu ce roman. Qui a eu la mauvaise idée de lui en procurer un exemplaire ?_ s'inquiète Byakuya, alors qu'ils abordent la grande allée conduisant au bâtiment principal du complexe hospitalier du Seireitei, tout en passant en revue ses obligations de la journée : _cet après-midi, il faudra s'occuper de la division et veiller à ce que Renji se concentre convenablement sur son travail._

« … Elle et moi, on a discuté au sujet de la façon dont tu pourrais défaillir dans les bras de Rukia... »

 _Doux Jésus !_ s'effraie silencieusement Byakuya, en montant les marches qui mènent au grand hall de l'hôpital central de la quatrième division. Démoralisé, il songe qu'il lui faudra attendre le soir pour convenir avec Zaraki d'une nouvelle répétition de cette fameuse scène.

« Dis, Byakuya, tu m'écoutes ?  
— Je t'écoute, Renji, je t'écoute... »

C'est ainsi que Byakuya franchit le seuil de la pièce reconvertie en salon de coiffure, d'esthétisme et d'essayage de la quatrième division pour assister à la transformation de Renji en d'Artagnan.

Acte 47 : **Fin**

* * *

Prochain chapitre : " **Égaliser seulement, est-ce bien sûr** ?"

Je le publierai mardi !


	48. Égaliser seulement, est-ce bien sûr ?

Alice : merci pour ta review ! La lutte pour la conservation de l'intégrité de la chevelure de son Renji continue pour le valeureux Byakuya, et ce n'est pas de tout repos... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bonne lecture à vous tous et toutes !

* * *

 **Acte 48 : Égaliser seulement, est-ce bien sûr ?**

Renji franchit la porte le cœur battant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient là, donc il sait à quoi s'attendre, mais jusqu'à présent, c'était pour soutenir Byakuya durant les étapes traumatisantes de la féminisation de son aspect. Or aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés ! Byakuya n'est ici que pour l'accompagner et c'est lui dont la coiffure va être modifiée et le visage, maquillé pour qu'il incarne le mieux possible le personnage de d'Artagnan.  
Devant cette perspective, Renji est à la fois excité et déçu : il aurait bien voulu essayer son costume par la même occasion. Mais ce sera pour le lendemain, Ishida le lui a assuré ce matin...

Renji jette un nouveau coup d'œil sur sa noble escorte, assez surpris par sa présence. Il a sincèrement pensé que son capitaine ne voudrait pas s'absenter encore de la division. D'ailleurs, que Byakuya ait accepté qu'il se rende à cette séance de maquillage improvisée est tout aussi étonnant, après l'esclandre de la veille. Byakuya est silencieux, ce matin, comme souvent. Mais Renji a l'impression qu'un souci supplémentaire est venu alourdir les épaules déjà bien chargées de son supérieur et amant.

« Tu entres aussi ? », demande-t-il, la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à la refermer.

Byakuya hoche la tête et passe devant Renji en pénétrant dans la pièce. Derrière lui, le heurt du battant contre le chambranle résonne entre les murs comme un présage des désagréments à venir.

 **x-x-x**

À la résidence Kuchiki, un frère et une sœur discutent avec animation.

« Arrête donc de te faire du souci inutilement, Ginrei ! Que ce soit vrai ou pas, quelle importance ? Le fait est que Byakuya n'a jamais eu l'air plus heureux qu'en ce moment. Tu l'as observé, ce matin ?  
— Justement, parlons-en de ce matin : il n'avait d'yeux que pour Abarai. C'est un miracle qu'il ait noté que sa jeune invitée était troublée.  
— Mm, tu n'as pas tord...  
— Alors, tu vois ? Ce Roméo et Juliette dont parlent sans arrêt Rukia et Orihime ne peuvent être personnes d'autres que Renji et Byakuya. Et je te laisse deviner lequel est Juliette ! »

Birei se met à rire doucement, amusée. Bien malgré lui, Ginrei sent sa sévérité lui échapper. Sa sœur est redoutable, peut-être plus encore à présent que l'âge a apporté à la jeune fille d'autrefois dont beaucoup s'énamouraient un charme supplémentaire, où la maturité est venue remplacer l'inconscience de ses jeunes années.

« Elles sont adorables, toutes les deux, à s'imaginer pouvoir garder le secret de cette façon ! Ah, la jeunesse...  
— Birei, l'heure n'est point à la plaisanterie ! Byakuya est le chef du clan Kuchiki...  
— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais aurais-tu le cœur de les faire se séparer ? Et pour quelle raison ? La descendance ? Byakuya n'est pas le seul homme de notre famille.  
— Birei, il est grand temps de continuer la conversation que nous avons commencée lorsque Byakuya a refusé tous les partis qui se sont présentés à lui après qu'une période raisonnable de deuil se soit écoulé.  
— Je t'écoute, Ginrei ».

 **x-x-x**

Seules Retsu Unohana et Isane Kotetsu sont présentes : la pièce brille par l'absence de la petite Yachiru, et Byakuya ne peut que s'en réjouir. Le meuble-coiffeuse et son grand miroir sont toujours à la même place, les chariots remplis de matériel de coiffure et maquillage sont rangés contre la paroi du fond, les deux paravents disposés dans l'angle laissent entrevoir le portant, vide de tout vêtement. Le tabouret est également dans le coin, sa présence inutile.  
La salle rapidement inspectée, Byakuya avise une chaise, nouvellement adossée au mur, et va s'y asseoir, persuadé qu'elle a été apportée là à son intention. Puis il ferme les yeux et se concentre, les mains dans son giron, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

« Approche, Renji », invite la voix douce de Retsu Unohana.

Le claquement sec de la cape qu'on déplie retentit. Le bruissement du coton de l'uniforme contre la matière imperméable de la protection forme un instant le seul fond sonore, puis les ressorts des roulettes du fauteuil dans lequel Renji s'assoit couinent faiblement sous son poids.

« À présent, voyons ce que l'on va pouvoir faire. Le peigne, Isane. »

Et c'est plus fort que lui, Byakuya ne peut rester les yeux fermés ! Lorsqu'il est question de Renji, son impassibilité s'effrite, les faux-semblants ne résistent guère, et sa curiosité est toujours présente. Il ouvre lentement les paupières et admire les cheveux rouges acquérir de l'éclat au fur et à mesure qu'ils sont coiffés en de lents mouvements, par une main légère et habile, glissant un peigne noir le long des mèches fournies.

Cependant, Retsu n'a pas le même avis que lui sur la beauté, exceptionnelle de son point de vue, de la chevelure de Renji. Elle plisse le front dans une mimique de contrariété, saisit entre le pouce et l'index une mèche particulière de la somptueuse crinière de son amant, et en porte l'extrémité à hauteur de son regard pour l'examiner plus attentivement. Puis elle la laisse retomber et enfin, se tourne vers Byakuya comme s'il était l'évident propriétaire des cheveux qu'elle est en train de traiter, pour lui annoncer d'un ton péremptoire :

« Il faut les ébouqueter. »

 _Ébouqueter ? Que veut-elle dire par là ? Raccourcir ? Elle veut COUPER..._

Dans sa précipitation, le capitaine a déjà conclu au désastre. Il se lève pour opposer toute son autorité à la terrible coiffeuse en chef et lui imposer son premier veto.

« Ils sont fourchus ? Je m'en doutais, cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'ai négligé de les faire couper. Allez-y, cela me fera faire des économies de coiffeur. »

Byakuya se rassoit, le cœur battant la chamade. Il a failli se couvrir de ridicule ! Heureusement, le bon sens de Renji l'a sauvé. À son insu, il lui adresse un regard reconnaissant.

Ses larges épaules ainsi enveloppées de la cape, le maître de Zabimaru a une drôle d'allure, installé devant une coiffeuse comme une lady à sa toilette. Cependant, le caractère féminin – et potentiellement dangereux, persiste à penser l'aristocrate – de son environnement ne semble pas perturber outre mesure le jeune guerrier. Il est assis dans son fauteuil à roulettes, comme s'il n'avait aucun souci en ce monde. Byakuya sait qu'il n'en est rien car les soucis de Renji peuvent être nombreux. Les années ont appris au capitaine que son lieutenant est quelqu'un de responsable, qui se préoccupe profondément d'autrui et, à la connaissance de Byakuya, il n'y a pas tâche plus difficile en ce monde que de protéger effectivement ceux qu'on aime. Mais son amant vit dans le moment présent, et le moment est à la réjouissance, selon toute apparence...

Un bruit de roulement provient de la pièce voisine. Byakuya fixe la porte mitoyenne avec inquiétude. Qu'ont encore inventé les deux femmes ?

Isane revient poussant devant elle un curieux meuble, une sorte de colonne dotée d'une vasque à son sommet. Byakuya comprend vite que c'est un bac à shampoing mobile en remarquant la présence des tuyaux flexibles d'entrée et d'évacuation d'eau. _Ces deux femmes sont machiavéliques. Ont-elles donc tout prévu ?_ Byakuya se félicite une fois encore d'avoir fait fi de ses obligations de capitaine pour s'assurer que Renji ne risque rien entre leurs mains. Le maquillage n'est pas encore abordé qu'il est déjà dans un état de tension extrême.

Alors que Retsu passe en revue ses ustensiles de coiffure et projette sans aucun doute quelque façon diabolique de les utiliser, Isane procède au lavage des cheveux de la future victime. L'eau court déjà et jaillit de la douchette, dans un chuintement joyeux. Mais ne voilà-t-il pas que Renji fait la grimace ! ne manque pas de remarquer Byakuya. _Que fait donc cette incompétente ?_

« Excuse-moi, Renji. C'est trop froid, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Carrément !  
— Le mitigeur est capricieux... C'est mieux ? »

 _Capricieux !?_ Byakuya se lève et redouble de vigilance. Il ne manquerait plus que la température soit trop chaude ! s'exaspère-t-il en surveillant l'opération de près.

« Voilà, c'est bien maintenant », fait Renji.

Byakuya se rassoit, soulagé. Pendant les minutes qui suivent, il arrive même à se relaxer. Isane a déposé quelques noisettes de shampoing sur les cheveux de Renji et frictionne vigoureusement au grand plaisir apparent de celui-ci. Son amant, les paupières refermées, soupire d'aise. Byakuya se demande tout à coup ce qu'il ressentirait lui-même s'il était à la place de la demoiselle...

Sous ses doigts, il sentirait le bosselé de son crâne, chaque dépression qu'il rencontrerait ferait l'objet d'un délicat massage de la pulpe de ses pouces à la base de l'occiput, tandis que ses doigts en éventail frotteraient plus vivement le dessus de sa tête... les cheveux bruisseraient, noyés dans une mousse blanche et savonneuse à la texture légèrement onctueuse, et Renji exhalerait un soupir de satisfaction à ses savantes administrations... Une petite mèche échapperait à ses soins et viendrait se coller dans le creux derrière l'oreille, bouclant sous l'humidité. Saisissant ce chemin vers la liberté, des gouttes savonneuses couleraient le long de cette boucle jusque dans la nuque dorée de soleil. Le chatouillement de l'eau sur sa peau nue ferait froncer le nez à Renji, en une mimique que Byakuya trouverait adorable. Alors, il attraperait l'indisciplinée, lui ferait rejoindre ses consœurs et lisserait la longue chevelure, ainsi regroupée entre ses mains, en s'émerveillant de leur longueur et de leur couleur, et s'il tirait un peu, juste un peu plus jusqu'à tendre la peau fine à la base des racines, Renji fermerait les paupières avec volupté et se laisserait doucement aller...

Byakuya a soudain très envie de prendre son bain avec Renji et de lui donner un shampoing... un shampoing, et surtout un agréable et extensif savonnage, pour être complètement exact. Alangui contre le dossier de sa chaise, il se note l'idée pour plus tard.  
 _Plus tard ?_ Byakuya se redresse brusquement, effaré par le tour qu'ont pris ses pensées. Tournant subrepticement la tête de droite et de gauche, il vérifie discrètement qu'il n'a pas été remarqué et, avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir de pensées inavouables en présence de deux membres respectables du Gotei, s'efforce de reprendre le cours de sa surveillance sans plus se laisser déconcentrer.

Le rinçage a eu lieu pendant son court voyage au pays de monts brunis et de bulles de savon. D'un seul coup d'œil vers Renji, Byakuya est tout à fait rassuré. Rien de fâcheux n'est arrivé.  
Or, il est dit que cette séance ne serait pas de tout repos, car Isane, loin de prendre l'une des serviettes posées sur la table devant Renji, se saisit d'un flacon et entreprend de verser un peu de son contenu dans la paume de sa main.

Alarmé, Byakuya se lève. _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?_ _Le shampoing n'est-il pas terminé ?_

« Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'utilise un baume après-shampoing, Renji, n'est-ce pas ? Tes cheveux ont l'air d'en avoir besoin.  
— Oh non, vas-y, au contraire. Je ne prends jamais le temps de le faire, alors c'est pas de refus. Et puis, comme cela, cela facilitera le démêlage... »

Byakuya se rassoit, toute tension envolée. _Un baume après-shampoing, bien sûr... Suis-je bête de m'affoler ainsi. C'est à cause de cette menace qu'on lui coupe les cheveux pour être un d'Artagnan plus ressemblant. Quelle frayeur, hier soir... Mais j'y pense, d'Artagnan, béarnais d'origine, ne devrait point avoir les cheveux rouges ! ou roux, tout du moins, car je n'ai jamais vu d'humain avec la couleur des cheveux de Renji..._

Le doute et l'inquiétude refont surface. Byakuya réalise que l'égalisation n'est pas le seul danger que courent les cheveux de Renji. Envahi d'un sinistre pressentiment, il reluque avec suspicion les différents flacons à l'aspect équivoque qui trônent sur les chariots rangés contre le mur, redoutant d'y trouver une teinture...

Mais voici qu'il n'a plus le temps de s'en préoccuper. Isane a appliqué la lotion capillaire puis rincé les cheveux. Ensuite elle les a expertement séchés au moyen d'une serviette, et Retsu arrive maintenant, armée d'un peigne et d'une redoutable paire de ciseaux.

 **x-x-x**

Renji est aux anges. Il a rarement le temps ou tout simplement le goût de s'occuper de lui et de prendre soin de sa personne comme Isane le fait aujourd'hui. C'est bien agréable. Toutefois, il ressent parfois les ondes d'une pression spirituelle à l'ambiance un peu glauque, ce qui lui fait se demander, alors que tout est si calme et si paisible, ce que son noble amant au caractère extrême est en train d'imaginer pour émettre une impression aussi sinistre. Comme cette atmosphère angoissée naît subitement pour disparaître tout aussi subitement de façon incompréhensible, il s'en soucie fort peu. Il soupire de contentement et se cale dans sa chaise, prêt à l'étape suivante : une petite coupe pour égaliser ses cheveux et éliminer ces vilaines fourches.

 **x-x-x**

Cette fois-ci, non seulement Byakuya se lève, mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'approcher. Posté suffisamment près pour pouvoir intervenir avant qu'un malheureux coup de ciseau ne vienne massacrer irrémédiablement la précieuse chevelure, il observe anxieusement la détentrice toute-puissante de l'outil infernal. Pour le moment, elle a déposé son arme sur la table. Mais Byakuya se défend de s'en sentir rassuré. Il vise les mains de la coiffeuse en chef de deux prunelles vigilantes et ne les perd plus du regard.

Munie de son peigne, Retsu démêle et lisse la chevelure de Renji. Byakuya fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle se met en tête de lui faire une raie sur le côté. Renji ne porte ni n'a jamais porté de raie, il en est persuadé. Puis elle rabat quelques mèches devant le visage de Renji, si bien qu'on ne voit plus qu'un seul de ses beaux yeux !

« Que dirais-tu d'une légère frange effilée, se dégageant sur le côté ?  
— Ah oui ? fait son bien trop confiant amant.  
— Cela cacherait un peu tes tatouages mais permettrait qu'on ressente moins l'absence du bandana...  
— Pourquoi pas ? »

 _Horreur et damnation ! Il n'y a pas de limite à la ruse et à la persévérance de cette maudite femme._

Acte 48 : **Fin**

* * *

La suite dans : " **Coiffure et maquillage : Byakuya rencontre d'Artagnan !** ", publiée demain. Vous saurez alors si Renji aura une toute belle et toute nouvelle frange, et si Byakuya survivra à sa possible crise cardiaque...


	49. Coif & maq: Byakuya rencontre d'Artagnan

**Acte 49 : Coiffure et maquillage : Byakuya rencontre d'Artagnan !**

Byakuya est bien près d'ajouter un second veto, complémentaire du premier : pas de frange effilée ou non, légère ou non, rabattue ou non, qui viendrait cacher les tatouages de Renji de telle façon qu'il ressemblerait à un monstre de Frankenstein !

Cependant, alors qu'arguments et contre-arguments à cette abomination esthétique défilent dans son esprit à une vitesse hallucinante, en une parodie de débat qu'il aurait avec une Retsu virtuelle, il s'aperçoit que l'impudente prend au moins le temps de la réflexion avant d'exécuter son horrible projet. Elle soulève les mèches qu'elle a fait pendre sur le devant quelques instants plus tôt et examine d'un air attentif le dessin que forment les racines au sommet du front de Renji.  
Ne sachant que penser, Byakuya la voit faire une moue dubitative, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce qu'elle voyait. Puis elle amène l'extrémité des cheveux qu'elle tient en main à hauteur de sourcils, en une vague imitation de la future coiffure, et secoue la tête en se ravisant :

« Hum, ton front se dégage bien haut, ce qui serait idéal pour une frange ; sauf pour cette pointe, au milieu... J'ai bien peur que le résultat ne soit pas du meilleur effet... Quel ennui...  
— Oh », regrette Renji.

 _Ouf !_ s'apaise Byakuya. L'émoi a fait naître de petites perles de transpiration sur son noble front. D'un geste las, l'aristocrate, le souci encore inscrit sur ses traits, les essuie du dos de sa main. Or, le répit qui lui est accordé est bien court. Retsu reprend :

« Tu sembles déçu, Renji.  
— Ben oui, je suis toujours coiffé pareil. J'aurais bien voulu changer...  
— On peut essayer de maintenir la raie sur le côté, si tu veux.  
— C'est vrai ? », se réjouit Renji.

Byakuya écarquille les yeux et se lance dans une analyse rapide mais rigoureuse de la situation. Une raie sur le côté : nouveau mais inoffensif, possiblement laid mais aisément réparable... Il décide de ne pas s'élever contre et de laisser faire.

Renji sourit, tout content.

« Donc, allons-y pour une raie sur le côté, et voyons ce que cela peut donner... »

Les cheveux de Renji sont réarrangés. Quelques mèches par ici, un coup de peigne par là, d'autres mèches par là, trois coups de peigne par ici, et déjà, Retsu Unohana a repris en main sa paire de ciseaux.  
Le cœur de Byakuya bat à cent à l'heure, il peine à suivre les mouvements rapides et précis de la virtuose capillaire, et s'affole de ne pas pouvoir arrêter à temps le geste malheureux qui viendrait à se produire...

La raie a changé de place. Elle est plus en arrière, et les cheveux sont tous rabattus derrière la tête... Renji a l'air à peu près normal. _Jusqu'ici, tout va bien,_ s'encourage Byakuya.

Avec un naturel et une fluidité tels que rien n'avertit le spectateur de ce qui va suivre, Retsu s'empare d'une mèche, passe le peigne, amène les ciseaux et :

« Couic ! »

Le cœur de Byakuya rate un battement. L'égalisation redoutée a débuté ! Alors que l'écho de ce « couic : » résonne encore dans ses oreilles, ses yeux se dirigent vers le sol où la pointe des cheveux est tombée sans appel, longue de cinq bons centimètres...

« Couic ! »

Byakuya sursaute. _Une autre, déjà ?!_

« Couic ! »

Il est trop tard pour y faire quelque chose. Maintenant que l'opération a commencé, elle doit se poursuivre jusqu'à la fin. Byakuya en a des palpitations. Une main sur le cœur, il recule de trois pas et s'effondre sur sa chaise, sans s'interroger qu'elle soit arrivée là par miracle. Puis il regarde sans pouvoir réagir les pointes des cheveux de Renji tomber inexorablement à terre, vaincues par l'ardeur de la coiffeuse. Un tapis rouge se forme bientôt aux pieds du fauteuil où Renji est assis en toute innocence et pépie gaiement.

« … J'ai déjà commencé à apprendre mon texte, Unohana taichô. C'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air, d'apprendre un texte par cœur. Rien à voir avec les sorts de kidô... Les dialogues ont du sens, on pourrait se dire... Le problème, c'est que si on se contente de n'apprendre que ses phrases, eh bien, justement, elles perdent leur sens... »

Rassurée que le capitaine Kuchiki, le teint subitement devenu crayeux, soit assis, Isane se félicite d'avoir approché la chaise à temps. Le capitaine Unohana l'a prévenue de la versatilité de l'humeur de l'aristocrate, mais Isane n'a pris conscience qu'il s'inquiétait autant de cette coupe de cheveux que lorsqu'elle a cru qu'il allait s'évanouir...

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle va chercher le balai dans la salle attenante afin de rassembler et d'écarter de la vue du noble et très anxieux chef de clan les cheveux coupés de son beau lieutenant, que leur éparpillement au sol semble perturber de façon excessive.

 **x-x-x**

Byakuya va mieux. Les ciseaux ont été rangés par Isane. À présent, elle sèche les cheveux de Renji. Ils ont encore une belle longueur, et s'illuminent d'une nouvelle brillance au fur et à mesure où la brosse passe et repasse, accompagnée de la chaleur du sèche-cheveux.  
 _Tout compte fait, cette égalisation était une nécessité, reconnaissons-le. Les cheveux de Renji n'en seront que plus vigoureux._

Après cette coupe, le danger que peut représenter une température mal réglée, ou un geste trop vif amenant le souffle de l'appareil trop près du crâne de Renji et le brûlant, semble supportable. Byakuya se permet de respirer un peu. Puis vient le moment de la coiffure véritablement dite. Et c'est avec une profonde gratitude que Byakuya n'enregistre aucun geste suspect pendant cette opération, étonnamment simple et rapide.

Au moyen de son peigne, Retsu rassemble les cheveux des côtés et du dessus de la tête, et les attache avec un lacet de cuir en une demi-queue de cheval assez haute. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Renji est coiffé ! La coiffure n'est pas extravagante. Quelques mèches de l'abondante chevelure reviennent sur ses épaules. Byakuya est satisfait.

« Et ma raie ! » se plaint Renji.

La raie a disparu...

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Renji. C'est juste un essai », précise Retsu, du ton de la confidence.

 _Un essai ?_ Byakuya s'alarme. Et plus encore lorsque l'intelligente femme garde son dessein secret en se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille de son amant des mots que même son ouïe fine ne peut entendre.

Renji recueille donc seul la suite de la confidence.

« C'est pour tranquilliser ton capitaine, chuchote Retsu.  
— Ah, d'accord... Et maintenant ?  
— Maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent... Isane ? »

 **x-x-x**

Les mains derrière le dos, Byakuya marche de long en large, louvoyant à quelques pas à peine de là où Renji et les deux jeunes femmes se tiennent. Sa présence plane sur elles deux comme une ombre menaçante, et il couve d'un regard inquiet la progression de leurs mains sur les cheveux de son amant.

Il y a quelques minutes, les coiffeuses ont tenu un long conciliabule dont il n'a pu saisir un traître mot, puis elles se sont visiblement réparties la tâche. _La coiffure n'est donc pas terminée ?_ s'est-il interrogé. À son grand désappointement, la satisfaisante demi-queue de cheval a été défaite. Il ne lui est resté que l'espoir de pouvoir y revenir si les choses tournent mal. De la queue de son peigne, Retsu a séparé une partie des cheveux du devant du reste de la chevelure et les a enroulés et maintenus sur le front à l'aide d'une pince. Renji a un aspect très bizarre ainsi. Ensuite, Isane à droite, Retsu à gauche, se sont attelées à lui tresser les cheveux.

Byakuya est obligé de reconnaître leur dextérité même s'il conserve quelques doutes quant au résultat final. De temps en temps, l'une ou l'autre commente :

« Les tresses africaines sont encore plus difficiles à faire quand le shampoing a été fait le jour même...  
— Oui, les cheveux glissent.  
— Il faudra veiller à les laver le jour précédent la représentation, Renji. »

C'est comme une magie qui se produirait sous les yeux de Byakuya. Une à une, des mèches sont prises, de part et d'autre, et jointes à la tresse en cours de fabrication. Une petite natte prend ainsi forme de chaque côté de la tête de Renji. Mais ce qu'il y a d'étrange, c'est qu'elle reste collée et suit son crâne, cheminant contre sa tempe puis descendant à angle droit jusqu'à la base de sa nuque.

Trois nattes sont ainsi effectuées, l'une au dessous de l'autre, de chaque côté de la tête. Elles ne se fondent pas dans la chevelure mais ressortent en relief.  
Trois autres nattes, beaucoup plus épaisses, sont faites de la même manière, ayant comme point de départ la fameuse raie qui a réapparu, au grand plaisir de Renji, et suivent l'arrière du crâne. Et une dernière encore plus épaisse, avec les mèches préservées au début, qui démarre au milieu du front, et que Retsu dirige patiemment et adroitement vers la raie, puis fait se diviser en deux avec l'aide d'Isane, pour se répartir de chaque côté et suivre l'arrière de la tête, en y intégrant le reste de la chevelure.  
À la racine du cou, toutes les nattes sont réunies et tressées ensembles, en une unique et volumineuse tresse que Retsu fait revenir en serpentant devant l'épaule de Renji.

Renji est tout tressé ! Cela lui donne un air encore plus exotique et guerrier, et met en valeur les tatouages de son front et de son cou. Byakuya doit reconnaître que cette coiffure est d'un bel effet.

« Si ça se trouve, comme cela, le tricorne m'ira bien ! », s'exclame Renji, enchanté.

 **x-x-x**

Byakuya, revenu sur sa chaise, contemple son amant. Ces cheveux n'ont plus cet aspect indiscipliné et tout fou qui lui est habituel, mais en même temps, les tresses, de tailles et de formes variables suivant leur emplacement, procurent une sensation un peu sauvage et désordonnée à sa coiffure, sensation renforcée par l'effet de la raie biaisant légèrement la symétrie.  
L'aristocrate doute que cette coiffure soit d'un style très classique pour un d'Artagnan mais il sied à Renji. Au final, c'est comme si la volonté propre de la chevelure avait prévalu et que les coiffeuses avaient dû s'incliner. Byakuya est vraiment content du résultat même si une chevelure libre de toute entrave aurait eu sa préférence.

Peu à peu, la confiance qu'il a envers le capitaine Unohana et sa vice-capitaine s'est restaurée. Rien d'affreux n'est arrivé et alors qu'on s'achemine vers l'étape du maquillage, Byakuya est tranquillisé et profite de la suite de la séance.

Isane vient de remettre à sa place le chariot de coiffure et apporte le chariot de produits de beauté. Renji ouvre des yeux ébahis devant le nombre d'instruments dont il ne connaît pas l'usage. Byakuya se met à sa place, l'épreuve est difficile, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu emprunté que Renji. Seulement, il est beaucoup plus expansif que lui-même l'a été et exprime immédiatement ses inquiétudes :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire avec tout ce bazar ? Je croyais que c'était pour les femmes ce genre de trucs ?  
— Effectivement, Renji, répond patiemment Retsu. Cependant, tu seras loin des spectateurs sur scène. Nous devons forcer sur certains traits de ton visage pour les mettre en valeur, si nous voulons que ta mine ne soit pas trop fade.  
— Ah, oui, c'est logique. Mais, pas de rouge à lèvre, d'accord ? »

Retsu se met à rire. Elle observe le carmin naturel des lèvres de Renji, son teint bronzé, et déclare :

« Rassure-toi, d'Artagnan n'est pas le duc de Buckingham. Un maquillage appuyé ne conviendrait pas à un jeune homme qui passe son temps à se battre. Tes cils sont bien fournis, donc nous n'aurons pas besoin d'utiliser de mascara ; nous allons simplement ombrer le contour des yeux, pour faire ressortir ton regard. Il faudra lisser ton teint afin d'en faire disparaître les petites imperfections, et poudrer légèrement pour empêcher que ta peau ne brille sous les projecteurs. Peut-être un soupçon de rose à joue... »

Byakuya a le cœur qui se déchire. Ces petites imperfections dont Retsu parle, sont-ce les petites cicatrices que Renji porte au visage depuis qu'ils se sont battus à mort, la première fois ? On les remarque à peine en temps normal, mais elles sont là, un vibrant souvenir d'une conduite qu'il ne peut point décemment regretter, car ce serait renier tout ce en quoi il croyait, même si à présent cette simple pensée lui déchire le cœur.

Renji le regarde dans le reflet du miroir. Byakuya sait à quoi il pense. Son sourire est empreint de la même tristesse compréhensive que la sienne, et tout le temps que dure l'application du fond de teint, le passage de la houppette, la pose du khôl et du fard à paupière, Renji ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Puis c'est fini. Renji se lève, enlève la cape et vient se présenter face à lui, le visage sérieux, l'allure convaincante. Byakuya n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer dans le rôle de l'impétueux d'Artagnan, agile escrimeur qui ne s'en laisse pas conter, redoutable tout autant par son adresse que par son bon cœur, et tout ce que Byakuya voit n'est ni d'Artagnan, ni le comédien, mais lui, son lieutenant, son amant... toujours et à jamais, lui.

« Tu me trouves comment?  
— Je t'aime, Renji. »

Acte 49 : **Fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre n'a pas encore de titre. À dire vrai, il n'est pas encore écrit, alors je ne publierai la suite que vendredi !

Si vous êtes curieux de l'allure que peut avoir Renji, je me suis essayée à dessiner ces fameuses tresses : dur dur, mais vous pouvez allez voir le résultat (bien que mon talent en dessin soit nul...), et d'autres montages sur Renji en d'Artagnan à l'adresse habituelle (enlever les parenthèses) :  
(www).(soul004).(deviant)(art)(.com)/gallery)/57501555/Le-dossier-de-Shuhei


	50. Comment tu me trouves !

**Acte 50 : Comment tu me trouves !**

« Tu me trouves comment ?  
— Je t'aime, Renji. »

Un instant, Renji est confus. _Peut-être que j'ai pas posé la question que j'ai cru avoir posée ?_ Mais il est certain de ce qu'il a demandé, et la réponse qu'il a obtenue est plutôt étonnante.

Qu'est-ce qui, dans ce qui s'est passé précédemment a déclenché une telle déclaration ? Quelques moments plus tôt, le capitaine Unohana et sa vice-capitaine opéraient sur ses cheveux ce qui était pour lui véritablement un miracle...

 _Quelques moments plus tôt_

Après le shampoing, la coupe, le séchage et la coiffure pour montrer à Byakuya que tout va bien, les deux jeunes femmes s'affairent maintenant à ces extraordinaires tresses. Renji ne quitte pas son reflet des yeux, émerveillé. Car impossible qu'il puisse un jour arriver à faire pareil. _Je pourrais sans doute me coiffer avec une demi-queue de cheval bien nette, si je prends le temps de me faire un brushing chaque matin...  
_ Tout de suite après cette pensée, Renji sourit à son jumeau dans la glace : « _Soyons réaliste, je suis condamné à la queue de cheval et aux cheveux tout fous... à moins que Byakuya n'apprenne à faire ce genre de tresses et ne me coiffe chaque matin... »_

Cette perspective est déjà plus joyeuse que celle de se lever une heure plus tôt pour se coiffer, même si elle ne lui paraît pas plus réaliste... _  
_Et, de pensée en pensée, le temps passe sans que Renji s'en aperçoive alors que les coiffeuses tressent ses cheveux.

Petit à petit, il voit sa coiffure prendre forme et son aspect se modifier. Lissés et assouplis par le séchage, ses cheveux se laissent domestiquer. D'habiles petits doigts s'activent sur chaque côté de sa tête. Il en sent le chatouillement intermittent. Comme il a déjà l'habitude de tirer ses cheveux en arrière, la légère sensation de tiraillement produite par les tresses serrées ne le gêne pas, elle est plutôt rassurante, le gage que ses cheveux ne décideront pas soudain de reprendre leur liberté et de rebiquer en tout sens.  
Byakuya s'est mis à marcher de long en large derrière lui. Son visage est sévère, et à nouveau, Renji se demande quelles idées peuvent traverser son noble esprit pour faire une tête pareille. Comme il ne voit aucune raison qui expliquerait cette inquiétude, il renonce à le comprendre et se concentre à nouveau sur sa coiffure qui gagne de l'allure. À présent que la mèche enroulée sur son front est tressée elle aussi, il a une meilleur impression du résultat final.

Lorsque Retsu et Isane s'écartent, leur labeur accompli, Renji ne peut pas retenir son sourire. Il se plaît bien ainsi. Cela change, même si cela fait un peu bizarre de ne plus avoir l'épaisseur et la hauteur de son impressionnante masse de cheveux réunie en une queue de cheval au dessus de sa tête. _Un chapeau!_ _Il me faut un chapeau pour compenser !_ réalise-t-il, réjoui à cette idée. Et comme il n'est pas vraiment du genre réservé, il s'exclame :

« Si ça se trouve, comme cela, le tricorne m'ira bien ! »

Ensuite, Byakuya a l'air rasséréné et retourne s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il reste maintenant à affronter l'épreuve du maquillage, et ce n'est pas vraiment une perspective bien agréable. D'autant plus lorsque le le capitaine Unohana mentionne "les imperfections" de son visage. Renji remarque alors le regard de son amant sur lui.  
Les cicatrices de leur combat pour la vie de Rukia... Le moment où il a juré de faire reconnaître sa valeur à son capitaine et sa volonté à ce frère indifférent, avec ses derniers lambeaux de force, avant de tomber, écrasé par la puissance des coups de cette figure impitoyable ; si proche de la mort...  
Un bref instant, il voudrait effacer cette tristesse de leurs cœurs, mais elle fait partie de leur histoire à tous les deux. Leurs zanpakutôs dressés l'un contre l'autre, Senbonzakura qui broie sa chair, la lame de Zabimaru levée pour atteindre le cœur de Byakuya... ce souvenir est la première pierre de leur relation. Il compte autant que celui du couloir dans le manoir Kuchiki, il y a deux jours, quand il a écouté Byakuya lui chanter ses "Je t'aime". Alors, il se contente de répondre à son regard, et s'arme de courage pour se laisser maquiller.

Il échappe au mascara avec un grand soulagement, endure la sensation de la couche de fond de teint sur sa peau, s'habitue aux nouvelles odeurs, lourdes de parfums inconnus, s'amuse du chatouillis des poils de la houppette sur sa peau, et même de son nom : _"houppette"_. Cela le fait rire, ses épaules tressautent, et le capitaine Unohana le réprimande : « Tiens-toi tranquille, Renji ». Puis il a un geste de recul à l'approche du crayon noir, qui déclenche un : « Ne bouge SURTOUT pas, Renji » de sa féroce maquilleuse. Il ronchonne : « _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_ » mais se garde bien d'émettre la protestation à haute voix, et s'efforce de suivre à la lettre les conseils que dans leur bonté, les jeunes femmes lui offrent. Il regarde sagement "bien en face" et "SURTOUT PAS le crayon''.  
Le capitaine Unohana procède avec expertise et rapidité, et au final, constate Renji, une fois qu'on a rendu les armes et qu'on remet son sort entre les mains de la dame, c'est bien moins effrayant qu'on pourrait le croire. Enfin, il fronce les sourcils devant le fard à paupière qu'apporte Isane, car il ne tient pas à avoir les yeux colorés de bleu ou de vert, ou d'aucune autre couleur. Bien sûr, cela ne convient pas non plus à son exigeante maquilleuse : « Détends-toi et ferme les yeux Renji. » Il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire confiance, encore... Il découvre que se faire maquiller, c'est un peu comme se faire couvrir les arrières : on remet sa vie entre les mains d'autrui, ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il a. Pas étonnant que Byakuya ait paniqué : il déteste perdre le contrôle.  
Digression philosophique mise à part, il sent des touches légères qui lui font papillonner les paupières et froncer le nez lorsque Retsu farde délicatement ses yeux, puis le moment est venu de les ouvrir.

Il est sérieux lorsqu'il découvre son nouvel aspect. Son maquillage est tout en subtilité, le contour de ses yeux n'est pas coloré mais légèrement ombré, et il s'émerveille de l'impression lumineuse que, par contraste, son regard donne. Son visage est comme éclairé et affiné. Il porte les doigts à sa joue, sent la texture différente du fond de teint et de la poudre sous ses doigts, et cherche sans les voir, les petites cicatrices familières...

Retsu et Isane commencent à ranger le matériel éparpillé dans la pièce. Il se lève et ôte la cape de protection qu'il porte aux épaules, puis va rejoindre Byakuya devant sa chaise.

 **x-x-x**

« Tu me trouves comment ?  
— Je t'aime, Renji. »

Renji est toujours confus. Attention, il ne faut pas se méprendre : une déclaration pareille fait toujours plaisir à entendre, quelque soit la question, surtout quand on en a été privé si longtemps, mais des fois – juste quelque fois, pas tout le temps – on voudrait entendre autre chose, la bonne réponse à la question posée, par exemple...

Renji lève les yeux au ciel, hésite sur la conduite à tenir, se souvient de la tristesse lancinante nichée dans le cœur de son amant, des complexités qui habitent son esprit, de la contradiction de ses sentiments, piégés entre l'honneur et le devoir... de la capacité de Byakuya à prendre sur lui, à agir avec correction, avec responsabilité en toutes circonstances... et s'avoue vaincu par le romantisme qui se dégage de lui, cet amour aussi puissant qu'il doit rester secret, cet amour qu'il lui déclare maintenant, hors de propos, devant deux femmes qui, même si elles sont sûrement au courant de leur relation maintenant que le pot aux roses a été dévoilé à Kenpachi Zaraki, amant de Retsu Unohana, n'en n'ont jamais été témoin.  
Le sourire gagne les lèvres de Renji, la joie inonde son cœur, et il est tout près d'embrasser Byakuya et de le serrer contre lui à l'étouffer, lorsque la porte s'ouvre !

Ishida fait irruption dans la pièce et franchit le seuil, les bras chargés de cartons.

« Bonjour ! Alors, comment est cette coiffure ? Oh, quel changement ! C'est pas mal... pas mal du tout... Hum, on dirait que tu vas pouvoir porter un chapeau, Abarai. J'ai apporté ceux que tu as essayés hier, on va pouvoir se rendre compte. »

L'ouragan quincy est là. Byakuya regarde toujours Renji comme si ce qu'il venait de lui confier expliquait tout et qu'il n'y avait besoin de rien dire d'autre. Malheureusement, ce qui pourrait se dire ou se faire devra attendre. Le sourire de Renji se transforme en une grimace penaude. Puis il laisse là son amant, sa déclaration d'amour, et sa propension à se faire adorable au point d'être embrassé, et se tourne vers l'arrivant dans l'intention d'essayer le fameux tricorne.

 **x-x-x**

 _Le béret à plume de paon ne va décidément pas_ , conclut Byakuya, _trop doux pour son allure..._ _à la rigueur, le chapeau mou à larges bords, mais il cache trop son visage... Non, s'il faut absolument un chapeau à d'Artagnan, le mieux serait, par extraordinaire, le tricorne_...

Byakuya hoche la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« J'étais encore indécis pour le pourpoint, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute, il te faut du cuir, Abarai ! déclare le Quincy.  
— Du cuir ? Comme Rochefort ? demande Isane, dubitative.  
— Non, trop sombre et trop couvert. Je pense à une teinte plus claire, chaude, et à une encolure dégagée.  
— Oh, je vois... »

Les deux couturiers se lancent dans une discussion animée, et Ishida sort son habituel carnet de croquis et se met à dessiner sur la chaise que Byakuya vient de libérer.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, décide-t-il presque aussitôt. Il faut que je me dépêche si je veux avoir terminé pour demain. Venez-vous aussi, Kotetsu-san ?  
— Puis-je aller les rejoindre, capitaine ?  
— Vas-y, Isane, je terminerai ici. »

Aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé, le jeune créateur de costumes débordé rassemble ses chapeaux, mais avant de partir, il se retourne une dernière fois :

« Ah, au fait : avec l'équipe couture, on essaie de voir comment vous pourriez vous évanouir dans les bras de Rukia. On vous tiendra au courant si on arrive à une solution. »

Et il part. Isane le suit, tout sourire en pensant aux futures discussions qu'elle va avoir avec les autres assistantes couturières tandis qu'elles couperont, surfileront et ourleront. _Hanatarô sera-t-il là également ? Il vient de plus en plus souvent nous aider. Il a pris goût aux costumes depuis qu'on lui a proposé d'habiller le seigneur Kuchiki. Il aura peut-être une idée ? Comme il est petit, il doit avoir l'habitude avec les patients..._

La porte refermée, Byakuya reste estomaqué. _Combien de personnes sont-elles au courant de ce problème ?_ s'inquiète-t-il. _Si Uryû Ishida l'est, c'est très certainement à cause de la conversation entre Renji et tante Birei de ce matin_ , _mais après cette séance de couture, je crains le pire_...

Cependant, comme si de rien n'était, Retsu et Renji discutent :

« Tu veux rester coiffé ainsi jusqu'à demain, Renji ?  
— Je peux ?  
— Oui, les tresses devraient tenir : elles sont assez serrées. Tu n'auras qu'à les défaire si ce n'est pas le cas. »

Avec un plaisir renouvelé, Renji se retourne vers Byakuya et insiste : « Alors, comment tu me trouves ? », mais au même moment, Retsu, en ayant fini avec lui et la coiffure, déclare à son capitaine : « Capitaine Kuchiki, Kenpachi passera vous voir en fin d'après-midi : il désire revoir son texte avec vous. »

Bien évidemment, ne s'étonne guère Renji, c'est l'information de la venue du capitaine de la onzième division qui a la préférence par rapport à sa question qui, décidément, ne trouve pas de réponse, et il se retrouve relégué en arrière-plan. Se faisant une raison, il écoute l'échange :

« Zaraki ? À la sixième division ? interroge Byakuya, incrédule.  
— Oui, confirme Retsu avec une sourire un rien gêné. Je vous remercie du temps que vous lui accordez. Nous vous en sommes infiniment reconnaissants, tous les deux. Comme vous le voyez, je suis assez occupée moi-même...  
— Je vous en prie, c'est bien normal, entre collègues Shinigamis faisant partie de la même troupe de théâtre... »

Renji n'en croit pas ses oreilles et observe Byakuya suspicieusement. Que cache cette soudaine amabilité ?

« À propos, j'aimerais vous demander un service », continue son amant.

Renji est toute ouïe ! Or Byakuya s'interrompt et s'adresse maintenant à lui :

« Renji, pourrais-tu nous laisser ?  
— Hein ? »

Qui ne serait pas confus ? Et déçu de ne pas être écouté ? Et irrité d'être tenu à l'écart ?

« J'ai à parler avec le capitaine Unohana et je préférerais que tu ne sois pas témoin de notre conversation, explique alors son capitaine, avec son manque de délicatesse coutumier. Rentre à la division et commence ton travail. Je te rejoindrai pour le déjeuner. »

Il n'y a pas de place à l'argumentation dans cette tonalité autoritaire. Renji doit s'incliner, mais son humeur s'est assombrie et la colère n'est pas loin. Que peux confier Byakuya au capitaine Unohana qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre ?

« D'accord, je vais vous laisser, mais avant, est-ce que tu vas ENFIN me dire comment tu me trouves !? »

Il regrette aussitôt d'avoir élevé la voix, parce que son noble amant s'approche, toute dignité, sérénité et grâce, absolument imperméable à son caprice, et caresse doucement de son pouce ses tresses sur la tempe :

« Tu me surprends constamment, Renji. Et je trouve à ces tresses un certain style qui te convient. Tu avais l'air prêt à l'aventure, avec ce tricorne. »

 _Ça y est, il faut que je l'embrasse_ , se dit Renji, retourné comme une crêpe. Ce qu'il fait. Ensuite, et seulement à présent que Byakuya est convenablement troublé à son tour, il est prêt à sortir. Alors qu'il referme la porte sur lui, il entend :

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?  
— Il s'agit de cette répétition, cet après-midi, avec Zaraki... »

Acte 50 : **Fin**

* * *

Après ces chapitres sur la coiffure et le maquillage de Renji, je vais prendre une petite pause pour organiser la suite et refaire le lien avec le récit en cours.  
Pour tout vous dire, j'ai deux idées différentes et j'hésite sur celle que je devrais choisir. Donc, une fois n'est pas coutume, il me faut réfléchir à cette histoire...  
Comme j'ai reçu une correction à faire, cela va me changer les idées, et je vais en profiter pour réfléchir aux événements suivants de _Au théâtre, ce soir_.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la séance d'habillage de Renji est déjà toute prête dans ma tête :D

Je vous dis donc à mardi pour la suite de ces aventures théâtrales. Pour vous faire patienter, je vous livre les titres, provisoires, des deux prochains chapitres :  
" **Un après-midi théâtral à la sixième division** "  
" **Le Gotei à la rencontre de d'Artagnan** "

Tout un programme...

PS : j'espère que l'irrégularité de la publication ne nuit pas trop à votre plaisir. De si courts chapitres auraient besoin d'être publiés à une fréquence régulière et rapprochée, un peu comme un feuilleton journalier, et c'était l'idée, au départ. Mais c'est parfois incompatible avec une vie quotidienne qui ne tourne pas autour de l'écriture :)


	51. Un après-midi théâtral à la 6e division

Alice : Alors c'est bien ! Merci pour ta review qui est arrivée à pic pour stimuler mes petits neurones en perte de vitesse !

* * *

 **Acte 51 : Un après-midi théâtral à la sixième division**

Rien, dans ce tranquille après-midi, ne laisse présager aux membres de la sixième division le cataclysme qui va s'abattre sur eux. Pourtant même si l'inattendu est rare dans leur division, depuis quelques temps, leurs journées si bien réglées ont tendance à être perturbées par des événements imprévisibles...

Les premières étrangetés ont commencé il y a quelques semaines, par les arrivées tardives du capitaine Kuchiki à son travail, puis il y a eu l'annonce de son rôle d'Anne d'Autriche dans la pièce montée par le Gotei, combinée à l'extraordinaire révélation de sa relation avec le premier lieutenant. Ensuite, on les a vus arriver chaque matin ensemble et échanger des regards qu'un capitaine n'aurait pas pour son vice-capitaine en temps normal.  
Depuis le démarrage des répétitions, la présence du capitaine dans l'enceinte de la garnison est devenue intermittente, bien que plus intense. Quant au vice-capitaine, visiblement, il peine à suivre le rythme, entre son désir d'accompagner partout le capitaine, son propre rôle dans la pièce et ses responsabilités à la division.  
Sous l'égide de l'intendant, Rikichi, les officiers les plus chevronnés se sont organisés pour encadrer les plus jeunes, les papillons de l'enfer volettent à tire-d'ailes d'un chef d'escadre à l'autre pour compenser la raréfaction des briefings matinaux, et si parfois certaines questions mettent du temps à remonter, et leurs réponses, à redescendre, personne ne s'en plaint car l'important, leur mission de Shinigami et le bien-être des hommes, fait toujours partie des priorités de leurs supérieurs.

Mais de mémoire de Shinigami, membre de la sixième division, jamais on n'avait vu ni n'aurait pensé voir Kenpachi Zaraki entre leurs murs !

Son arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue. Il n'a pas encore franchi les grilles que les moins expérimentés et les plus faibles commencent à se sentir mal. Habitués qu'ils sont de la retenue constante qu'exerce leur capitaine sur lui-même, ils sont pris au dépourvu par le désordre sauvage qui règne aux alentours de celui de la onzième. Son énergie violente et intempestive les assaille avant même qu'ils puissent l'apercevoir et avoir l'occasion de s'en protéger : ils tombent comme des mouches !

Affalés sur le sol, cherchant péniblement leur respiration, ils s'interrogent sur l'origine de cette pression spirituelle dévastatrice, alors que leurs officiers, la main sur la poignée de leurs sabres, prêt à dégainer, cherchent frénétiquement à identifier la menace.

Ayant franchi le portail, Kenpachi ricane en voyant l'hécatombe et s'annonce, jovial, au milieu de la cour :

« Hé, Kuchiki ! Tu les élèves au biberon ou quoi, tes hommes ? »

Et deuxième ébranlement de la journée, c'est une jeune femme qui sort du bureau de leur capitaine et s'avance pour accueillir l'intrus ! Elle est si belle, si digne et si gracieuse que cette fois-ci, même les plus aguerris des hommes en ont les genoux qui flanchent.

« Zaraki, le manque d'expérience de certains d'entre eux n'en fait pas pour autant de fragiles bébés. »

Troisième choc pour tous les Shinigamis présents, c'est la voix de leur capitaine qui vient de parler par les lèvres nacrées de rouge de la jeune femme, et ils réalisent que celle qui porte avec tant de naturel une robe d'un autre temps est leur capitaine. Sa pression spirituelle familière, calme et libérée de toute passion, s'étend sur les lieux. Chacun la ressent, comme un regard appuyé sur sa personne, une marque de confiance et d'incitation à mieux faire. Les uns après les autres, ceux qui sont tombés se relèvent, se concentrent sur l'attention qui leur est donnée, s'apaisent et parviennent à élever leur pression spirituelle pour contrecarrer les perturbations de celle émise par le guerrier de la onzième. Et parmi ceux qui se sont laissés distraire par la beauté de l'arrivante, dont la figure porte, adoucis, de nobles traits qui bien souvent ne montrent que froideur, beaucoup s'admonestent et se redressent, fiers, attestant derrière l'allure féminine la force immuable de leur capitaine.

Kenpachi ne sait pas ce qui l'éberlue le plus. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Byakuya, par sa simple présence, a raffermi ses troupes, ou bien le fait qu'il a fait cela alors qu'il n'a plus l'apparence de leur capitaine, ou encore, cette apparence, justement : celle d'Anne d'Autriche, car même s'il n'en porte pas le somptueux corsage et les multiples jupons, en cette minute présente, il incarne la reine...

« Tu t'es vêtu en femme ?! et... et... coiffé en femme ?! et... et maquillé en femme ?! »

Le pincement des lèvres de Byakuya serait-il un sourire de satisfaction ?

« Mince, alors ! Comment tu veux que j'agisse normalement si tu... si tu... Ah, c'est pas vrai ! C'est déloyal ! »

Le sourire de Byakuya est tout contentement et ruse.

« Allons répéter, veux-tu, Kenpachi ? », invite Byakuya, avec la douceur d'une rose cachant ses épines.

« C'est Retsu qui est derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûr !  
— Elle m'a effectivement montré comment me maquiller et me coiffer, et a fait mettre à ma disposition une tenue plus commune de l'époque pour les répétitions, mais c'est Renji qui m'en a donné l'idée.  
— Renji ?  
— Oui. Il s'est demandé comment nous avions pu discuter calmement, à la quatrième division, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés avec nos costumes... Ainsi paré, j'espère une répétition plus calme et plus fructueuse que la dernière. »

Et Kenpachi voit Byakuya s'avancer vers lui, la taille menue, un air de majesté dans l'allure, puis poser sa petite et blanche main sur son bras, et attendre en le questionnant du regard. Leur différence de taille et de corpulence est plus évidente que jamais, si bien que le noble le regarde en levant le menton, de deux yeux à la lueur étrangement timide et têtue à la fois. _Quand a-t-il acquis des talents de comédien pareils ? Je vais me faire bouffer en moins de deux..._

Kenpachi secoue la tête. Ses petites clochettes tintinnabulent doucement alors que la violence de sa pression spirituelle s'apaise et diminue.

« Je suppose qu'en galant homme que je suis, je dois t'escorter dans ton propre bureau ? soupire-t-il.  
— Vous répondriez ainsi à la première de mes attentes, messire, confirme sans honte Byakuya.  
— J'suis battu à plate couture... Allons-y, gente dame », concède Kenpachi, de bon gré, en tapotant les doigts fins, et en se mettant en marche.

La quatrième incongruité de cette après-midi, qui décidément restera dans les annales non officielles de la sixième division comme l'une des plus remarquables, c'est de voir leur capitaine, au bras de celui de la onzième, se faire conduire de bonne grâce jusqu'à la porte de son bureau !

 **x-x-x**

À quelques pas de là, Renji et Ikkaku ont observé la scène. Ikkaku, dans un premier temps, un peu déçu que son arrivée soit passée inaperçue de la plupart, au milieu de la commotion produite par l'arrivée de Kenpachi ; puis après l'apparition de la silhouette féminine venue l'accueillir, avec les yeux ronds d'incrédulité tout le temps que dure l'échange.  
Renji, quant à lui, n'a pas de mal à croire ce qu'il voit. D'une part, le mystère matinal trouve une explication, d'autre part, il a déjà été témoin de la fascination qu'exerce l'alter ego féminin de Byakuya sur les autres. Et il est de plus plus amoureux de cet homme, alors qu'il admire l'incomparable prestance de son capitaine, et s'incline, béat, devant le sens des ses priorités. Il observe une fois encore sa noble volonté dirigée toute entière vers le but qu'il s'est fixé, utilisant avec une dignité inégalée le plus incroyable moyen à sa disposition pour l'atteindre...

Même après la disparition du couple, Ikkaku reste bouche bée. _Compréhensible_ , se dit Renji, _c'est la première fois qu'il voit Byakuya sous une apparence féminine._

« C'est... C'est... C'est...  
— Il ressemble à sa tante lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, paraît-il... fait Renji, charitable.  
— Comment tu peux être si calme ?! Elle... Il a charmé mon capitaine !  
— Oui », déclare Renji, tout sourire.

Comme les yeux d'Ikkaku menacent de sortir de leurs orbites, il complète, réjoui de faire l'éloge de son capitaine :

« Il est intelligent. Il tire fierté même de son rôle de femme. Et, il sait en tirer avantage... ».

Puis il hoche la tête, un peu épaté, tout de même.

 **x-x-x**

 _Une heure plus tard, dans le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division_

« Alors ? »

Kenpachi regarde Byakuya intensément, attendant le verdict sans appel de son partenaire. Celui-ci hoche lentement le menton et avalise, enfin, son jeu :

« C'est bon », fait l'aristocratique professeur, au visage trompeusement angélique.

Kenpachi en sauterait au plafond ! _Maintenant,_ se dit-il, _place à la vengeance !_

« Retsu m'a parlé de ton problème...  
— Mon problème ?  
— Comment il va t'être difficile de défaillir dans les bras de ta suivante... T'es pas bien grand comparé à moi, mais ta petite sœur, Rukia, c'est carrément un gnome. »

Byakuya se raidit.

« Et ? », émet-il du bout des lèvres.

Kenpachi lui décoche un sourire tel qu'on pourrait bien croire qu'il est prêt à le manger tout cru.

« Et si je t'aidais ?  
— Comment ?  
— Tu pourrais t'entraîner à t'évanouir dans mes bras. Je serais enchanté de te rattraper... »

Byakuya examine le visage de Kenpachi. Il est clair qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Mais il n'est pas né celui qui l'aura si facilement.

« Je te suis reconnaissant de ton offre, Zaraki, et je l'accepte... »

Byakuya fait une pause, pour laisser Zaraki goûter au plaisir bien éphémère de la victoire et ménager son effet.

« … mais pour que ton aide soit véritablement utile, il faudrait que nous inversions les rôles, vu nos tailles respectives. Ce devra être toi qui t'évanouiras dans mes bras... Ne t'inquiète point, je te rattraperai... »

 **x-x-x**

 _Dans le bureau d'à côté..._

« Woh ! C'est mon capitaine... Il a pas l'air content, fait Ikkaku, reconnaissant les émanations volcaniques de l'énergie spirituelle qui envahit rapidement les lieux.  
— Ah, soupire Renji, ça n'aura pas tenu longtemps, le charme féminin... »

Tous les deux se regardent, haussent les épaules et replongent le nez dans leur livret de la pièce respectif. Yumichika ayant avancé qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui faire réviser son texte, Ikkaku a décidé d'embaucher Renji, ce qui tombe particulièrement bien, puisque que c'est son partenaire dans la scène en question...

« Tu me feras répéter le mien après, rappelle Renji.  
— Oui, j'ai promis. Mais franchement, moi ? Incarner madame Bonacieux ? Tu pourrais pas embaucher quelqu'un d'autre ?  
— Qui ? Tout le monde est occupé. Tu préférerais que je m'adresse à ton capitaine ? »

Ikkaku et Renji se regardent, imaginent l'un et l'autre le capitaine Zaraki en madame Bonacieux, et éclatent de rire...

C'est alors que le bang d'une porte dont le battant rebondit violemment contre le mur résonne dans le couloir, des foulées furieuses se font entendre, suivies par un cri perçant qui retentit !

« Rikichi ! », s'exclame Renji en se levant d'un bond.

Les deux hommes sortent de la pièce en courant à la rescousse du jeune intendant. Une porte claque. Le corridor est désert. Plus rien ne bouge. Interloqués, Ikkaku et Renji tendent l'oreille, essayant de deviner ce qui a bien pu se passer. Ils n'ont pas à se concentrer bien fort : un vacarme émane du bureau du capitaine.

« … _Capitaine Zaraki, veuillez me relâcher ! Que me voulez-vous ? Ce ne sont pas des façons... Oh, vous êtes là, capitaine Kuchiki !? Excusez-moi de faire irruption ainsi dans votre bureau sans m'être annoncé, mais je passais tranquillement dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'intendance quand le capitaine Zaraki m'a attrapé par le col et m'a traîné jusqu'ici... Avez-vous besoin de mes services ? Vous auriez pu appeler Petit_ _Hermès_ _, il se serait fait un plaisir de m'informer que vous requériez ma présence. Ce n'était pas la peine d'envoyer le cap...  
— La ferme !  
— La ferme ? Oh... A-À vos ordres_ _, capitaine Zaraki,_ _je me tais... P-Puis-je cependant demander pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ?  
— Tu vas servir de suivante à Kuchiki ! T'es de la bonne taille.  
— De la bonne taille ? J'en suis ravi... Euh, de suivante, capitaine Kuchiki ? Que veut dire le capitaine Zaraki ?... »_

Dans le couloir, Ikkaku regarde Renji, l'incompréhension dans le regard.

« T'y comprends quelque chose ? »

Renji hoche affirmativement la tête.

« Mon taichô s'est comme qui dirait trouvé une énigme qu'il n'arrive pas à résoudre. Écoute plutôt : avant-hier soir... »

Le récit de Renji terminé, Ikkaku a saisi l'ampleur du problème. Cependant, sa conclusion est de regarder fixement la porte et de déclarer :

« Le pauvre gamin, coincé comme ça entre nos deux capitaines... »

Renji compatit ardemment.

« On devrait peut-être... »

Échangeant le même regard, ils hochent vigoureusement du menton, résolus, s'arment de courage, et avancent du même pas pour entrer sans s'annoncer dans la pièce...

Acte 51 : **Fin**

* * *

Comme vous le voyez, l'après-midi est loin d'être terminé ! Donc, il aura un chapitre pour boucler cette journée, qui viendra se mettre avant celui déjà annoncé.  
Il s'intitulera " **Tea party** " et sera publié demain !  
Ensuite, il y aura " **Le Gotei découvre d'Artagnan** ", comme promis.


	52. Tea party

**Acte 52 : Tea party**

Le temps que Renji et Ikkaku raffermissent leur résolution, et se décident à pénétrer dans l'antre de deux démons – dont l'entente a toujours été, au mieux difficile, au pire impossible – Rikichi, plein de bonne volonté et ayant à cœur d'aider à la résolution du problème insoluble de son capitaine, a pris les choses en main.

« Mais bien sûr, capitaine Kuchiki ! Comptez-sur moi ! », s'exclame-t-il, sous les regards, effaré, de Byakuya et celui, éminemment satisfait de son ingéniosité, de Kenpachi.

Et le petit intendant se positionne devant son capitaine, d'une manière qu'il estime adéquate, tendant les bras. Kenpachi aurait été bien bête de ne pas en profiter. Il avance une paume largement ouverte et exerce une brève mais vigoureuse poussette sur le dos de l'aristocrate toujours interloqué. Ce qui le projette droit dans les bras accueillants de Rikichi.

Bien évidemment, même en s'y attendant, le choc est extrême. Le jeune Shinigami peine à réceptionner la charge. Il apprend ainsi que soixante kilogrammes de noble capitaine pèsent aussi lourd que soixante kilogrammes de vulgaires pommes de terre, surtout quand ils sont propulsés par quatre-vingt dix kilos de force brute. Rikichi, donc, échouant à absorber suffisamment l'impact, menace de perdre l'équilibre et recule frénétiquement de plusieurs pas. Sur son chemin, il heurte, soulagé, la porte sur laquelle il s'appuie et récupère. Or, elle s'ouvre ! Le pauvre Rikichi n'en tombe que plus lourdement à la renverse, alors que Byakuya n'est depuis le début qu'une marionnette de chiffon entre ses bras graciles.

Ikkaku a la présence d'esprit de s'écarter de leur passage, Renji ne l'a pas et reçoit intendant et capitaine de plein fouet !

Kenpachi éclate de rire. Le trio s'effondre dans le couloir dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, d'uniformes et de jupons, d'officiers et d'intendants, de nobles chevelures et de tresses guerrières ou perlées...

Cependant, Rikichi finit par se relever ; Renji, par reprendre ses esprits. Or Byakuya reste sans bouger, étendu sur lui.

« Byakuya ? »

La note angoissée n'échappe ni à Rikichi, ni à Ikkaku, ni à Kenpachi. Lequel observe la silhouette inerte étendue sur son lieutenant, fragile d'apparence, les traits féminins crispés et pâles... La joie victorieuse qu'il ressent se mêle à la soudaine culpabilité qui inonde sa conscience. Il se précipite, vociférant des exclamations aussi confuses que ses sentiments :

« Kuchiki ! Me dis pas que ça va suffire pour que tu clamses ! J'aurai su, j'aurai essayé plus tôt ! Eh, t'as pas mis de corset au moins ?! »

 **x-x-x**

Byakuya est légèrement étourdi. La force et le caractère imprévu de la poussée de Kenpachi a commencé par lui couper le souffle, puis il s'est retrouvé coincé, sans trop savoir comment, entre Rikichi et Renji, ce qui n'a rien arrangé. Enfin le poids sur lui s'allège, il soupire, soulagé, et réalise qu'il est bien confortablement installé sur le torse de Renji. Son odeur l'enveloppe, ses bras solides l'enserrent, il a la joue contre l'étoffe rugueuse de sa veste d'uniforme... L'épilogue de cette mauvaise farce est curieusement satisfaisant. Il est bien prêt de pardonner son imbécillité à Zaraki si c'est pour profiter ainsi de l'embrassement de Renji.

« Byakuya ? »

Renji s'inquiète. Byakuya songe qu'il va falloir donner signe de vie.

« Kuchiki ! Me dis pas que ça va suffire pour que tu clamses ! J'aurai su, j'aurai essayé plus tôt ! Eh, t'as pas mis de corset au moins ?! »

Zaraki panique... _Voilà quelque chose que je ne déclenche pas souvent chez lui. Mon déguisement de femme, peut-être ? Amusant..._

« Taichô !? Mon dieu, j'ai tué le taichô... »

Rikichi s'affole... _C'est compréhensible. J'aurais moi-même échoué à sauver mon capitaine d'une horrible chute que je serais fort défait... bien que l'atterrissage ne fût point si horrible, tout compte fait..._

« Dis pas de bêtise, gamin ! T'es tombé sur lui de tout ton poids : il a eu le souffle coupé, c'est tout. Poussez-vous, capitaine, vous l'empêchez de respirer. Ça va, toi, Renji ? Rien de cassé ? »

 _Tiens, Madarame garde son sang froid... Extraordinaire_

« Non, tout va bien. Tu crois que je peux me relever ?  
— Hum, vaut mieux pas. Pas avant de savoir si le gamin lui a pas cassé quelque chose, en tout cas. »

 _Doux Jésus ! Il ne va quand même point... Si, Madarame m'ausculte... Que faire ? C'est horriblement embarrassant... Je devrais... Mais... Ah, c'est affreux comme à certaines occasions, je me sens indécis lorsque je suis maquillé, coiffé et habillé ainsi ! Je n'ose..._

« Alors ?  
— Tout a l'air d'aller. Relève-toi doucement. Venez-nous aider, capitaine. »

Deux bras solides viennent lui saisir la taille, tandis qu'une autre paire vient soutenir ses épaules. On l'arrache à ceux de Renji. Puis les mains qu'il connaît si bien reviennent, il est ramené contre le torse musclé si familier, et emporté comme une jeune mariée, et voilà qu'il se retrouve sur le canapé de son bureau, les yeux toujours fermés, sans savoir comment indiquer qu'il a toute sa conscience sans paraître ridicule, après tout ce qui vient de se passer et la façon dont tout le monde gravite autour de lui.

« Je vais appeler la quatrième division. »

 _Non !_

« Laisse tomber, gamin. Regarde, il reprend des couleurs. Il va très bien.  
— Mais...  
— Comment il réagira à son réveil, si ceux de la quatrième sont au courant ? Parce que, c'est pas pour dire, mais y a plus digne, comme façon de tomber ! »

 _Que cet homme soit mille fois remercié !_

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu faire, Zaraki taichô ?! Même si c'est vous, je ne vous pardonnerai pas d'utiliser le rôle de mon capitaine dans la pièce comme une opportunité pour le ridiculiser ! Je voudrais bien vous y voir, vous, si vous deviez incarner une femme ! »

 _Renji est en colère ?_

« Calme-toi, Abarai ! C'était peut-être un coup bas, mais j'ai rien fait d'autre que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! C'est facile, pour lui : il peut faire son supérieur parce que je suis nul à apprendre un texte. Et il profite du fait que je ne sais plus comme réagir normalement quand il est en femme... J'en arrive à l'apprécier, tu te rends compte ?! Mais j'ai rien d'un ange ! Je vais pas subir et me laisser manipuler sans rien faire ! »

Byakuya soupire. Zaraki ne s'intéresse pas à la littérature, mais il fait de son mieux l'amour de sa belle Retsu, ce qui est louable. Il aurait sans doute été préférable d'user de plus de délicatesse. _Mais la délicatesse n'est pas mon fort_ ; et au fait... _Zaraki m'apprécie ?!_ Byakuya ouvre les yeux sous le choc.

« Oh, il se réveille... »

Penché sur lui, Rikichi l'inspecte d'un regard anxieux et bienveillant, en lui demandant d'une voix soucieuse comment il se sent, mais Byakuya n'y prête pas attention, car dans l'angle opposé de la pièce, devant le bureau, Renji fait face à Zaraki.

Même dominé par la taille et la puissance potentielle de l'adversaire, toute la posture de Renji indique le défi et l'envie de corriger l'outrage. Il agira sans se soucier de sa propre personne. Byakuya ne connaît que trop bien cette attitude. Dans la chute, le bandana que son amant avait renoué autour de son front s'est envolé. Ses cheveux tressés donnent à son allure vindicative une agression supplémentaire. Les yeux de Zaraki brillent de fureur. L'homme toise Renji de toute sa hauteur et son indignation.

« Eh, là, vous deux ! Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a eu assez de grabuge comme ça ?! »

Le lieutenant Madarame s'avance vers eux et s'interpose. C'est malheureusement mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Plus l'obstacle se confirme, plus Renji s'obstine, et s'il est question d'agir au nom d'un être qu'il aime, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter...

« Renji », appelle doucement Byakuya.

Alors, son lieutenant se tourne vers lui, les traits encore froncés par la véhémence de sa révolte, et c'est un soulagement que d'observer les plis d'animosité se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'il rencontre son regard. C'est un plaisir que de le voir pencher légèrement la tête, dans une mimique si familière, comme pour discerner une vérité que Byakuya essaierait de lui cacher, et c'est un bonheur que d'apercevoir finalement un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, à présent qu'il est convaincu que tout va bien.

 _Et le plus merveilleux ?_ réalise Byakuya _, c'est qu'il n'aura fallu qu'un seul mot de ma part pour obtenir ce changement d'humeur. Il aura simplement fallu que je l'appelle : « Renji »_.

Lequel des deux subjugue l'autre ? Byakuya craint fort que des deux, ce soit lui qui soit tombé complètement et irrémédiablement sous le charme de son amant. Il a d'ailleurs l'intention de se lever et de le rejoindre, mais au premier mouvement qu'il esquisse pour se redresser, les protestations fusent :

« Kuchiki fait pas l'idiot ! Reste allongé.  
— Kuchiki taichô, vous deviez peut-être y aller mollo, le choc a été rude...  
— Madarame-san a raison, capitaine Kuchiki, restez allongé encore un peu, vous avez tout le temps...  
— Byakuya ! »

En trois pas, Renji est revenu à ses côtés. Un genou à terre, il a pris sa main dans la sienne, et Byakuya a l'impression de n'être plus qu'une fragile chose qu'il faut protéger à tout prix. L'impression est étrange, et même dérangeante, mais curieusement agréable... pour un temps. Il se laisse faire, et se détend pour jouir comme il faut de l'attitude chevaleresque de Renji, tout en appréciant le répit qui lui ait accordé avant d'avoir à gérer le cas de Zaraki.

C'est alors que Rikichi, fidèle à lui-même déclare : « Je vais chercher le thé ».

Byakuya observe comme toujours l'à-propos de cette invitation à faire une pause. Le thé est la solution de l'intendant de la sixième division à la majorité des difficultés que ses membres rencontrent : à la fois récompense, moyen de motivation, source de réconfort et garant du maintien d'une atmosphère sereine.

Vous êtes un simple siège et revenez d'une patrouille épuisante ? Un thé vous sera offert à la remise de votre rapport à l'intendance. L'entraînement vous a fait mordre la poussière un fois de trop ? Une bouilloire d'eau chaude sifflera dans la salle de repos lorsque vous émergerez de la douche, encore perclus de douleurs, et un éventail de thé parfumés restaurera vos forces, mettra du baume à votre âme et réparera votre fierté malmenée. Vous êtes le capitaine et rentrez frustré d'une réunion à la première division qui s'est prolongée au-delà de l'acceptable sans que rien de concret n'ait pu en sortir ? Vous êtes accueilli à votre retour par l'odeur du thé tandis qu'une tasse vous est mise d'office entre les mains, accompagnée d'un « ça a été bien long, aujourd'hui, mon capitaine » si compréhensif, que toute frustration s'évanouit dans l'instant. Votre vice-capitaine croule sous le labeur administratif jusqu'à en perdre le sourire ? Une tasse de thé apparaîtra miraculeusement sur son bureau juste à l'instant où il est bien près de déclarer forfait, et un gâteau sera posé sur une soucoupe pour faire revenir le sourire disparu. Vous vous irritez de l'incompétence de tous, au point que l'odeur des cerisiers en fleurs se répand par tous les corridors ? Un thé à la température parfaite et la durée d'infusion idéale vous est apporté sans que vous ayez à le réclamer...

Or, il s'avère que les membres de la onzième division en visite ne partagent pas les vues de l'intendant de la sixième sur les vertus suprêmes du thé.

« Du... _thé_ ?! », s'exclame Kenpachi, avec dégoût et précaution, comme si prononcer le mot "thé" allait le vêtir immédiatement d'un tutu rose. Il adresse un regard en coin à l'aristocrate allongé sur son canapé, accompagné d'un incrédule : « Tu biberonnes tes hommes au... _thé_ ?! », puis il attrape Rikichi par les deux épaules, se courbe, et les yeux bien plantés dans les siens, lui fait la leçon :

« Saké, gamin ! Un homme, ça boit du saké pour se remettre les idées en place. Pigé ?! »

Tout autre que le jeune intendant plein de bravoure, qui a tenté un jour de s'interposer entre son capitaine et son vice-capitaine dressés l'un contre l'autre, aurait frémi. Or Rikichi répond par son propre regard dubitatif et secoue obstinément la tête.

« L'alcool fait naître la confusion de l'esprit », déclare-t-il, fermement convaincu.

Byakuya craint fort pour la vie de son intendant, dont l'obstination n'a d'égale que celle de son vice-capitaine. L'heure n'est plus à feindre la faiblesse. Il fait taire d'un simple battement de paupières la protestation de Renji et se lève. Puis, sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, il rafraîchit les plis de sa jupe avec une aisance et un naturel confondant. Avec la même assurance et une complète insouciance de ses spectateurs, il fait les quelques pas qui le sépare de son bureau et se penche sur le dernier tiroir. Sa taille mince, cintrée par le corsage, se plie avec souplesse. Il soupire de contentement : _cette version simplifiée de mon costume est des plus agréables, au moins, je ne porte pas de corset.  
_ Inconscient des manières extrêmement féminines que son costume l'amène à produire, il ouvre le tiroir fermé à clé et en retire un objet. Puis il referme soigneusement le tiroir, se redresse et va remettre à Rikichi ce qu'il vient de prendre.

« Apporte-nous le saké de la réserve spéciale. »

Rikichi revient de son hébétement au son de la voix autoritaire de son capitaine, saisit la petite clé qui lui est tendue, hoche la tête en s'écriant : « À vos ordres, capitaine ! », et sort. Quand à Kenpachi, habitué maintenant à la version féminine de l'aristocrate, ce n'est pas cela du tout qui l'a maintenu muet jusqu'alors. Il s'exclame, ahuri, toutes ses clochettes tintant d'indignation :

« T'as mis ton alcool sous clé, Kuchiki ? Me dis pas que t'interdis à tes hommes de boire de l'alcool ?! ».

Ainsi, l'allure de femme du capitaine de la sixième division repasse en arrière-plan. Ikkaku jette un œil interrogateur à Renji, qui rougit d'embarras, et hausse les épaules, l'air de dire : « Il a bien fallu que je m'y fasse ».

Byakuya soupire. L'écart qui sépare la onzième et la sixième division est décidément incommensurable. C'est un miracle qu'ils puissent jouer ensemble sur scène.

 **x-x-x**

Rikichi avait raison _,_ constate Byakuya, quelques temps plus tard. L'alcool, de toute évidence, lui a fait perdre le sens commun. Il apprécierait presque cet fin d'après-midi, passée en compagnie de ces rustres de la onzième.

Byakuya regarde dans sa coupe, que quelqu'un vient une fois encore de remplir, comme s'il pouvait y trouver au fond une explication sur les mystères de l'univers.

En homme bien éduqué, il se doit de boire à chaque fois qu'on le sert, tout comme en hôte accompli, il se doit de remplir chaque verre qui se trouve vide. Ce qui est très fréquent, observe-t-il. Quand ce n'est pas la coupe de Renji, c'est celle de Madarame ou de Zaraki : les bouteilles vides s'alignent sur la table...  
Il a bu à petites gorgées au début, pour déguster convenablement ce saké de bonne qualité. Cette façon de savourer l'alcool n'était pas partagée par tous, si bien que dans le temps qu'il a mis pour finir sa première coupe, il a resservi trois fois ses "invités". Zaraki n'a pas manqué de remarquer cette différence, et mécontent, s'est offusqué :

« Quoi ? On n'est pas assez bien pour que tu trinques franchement avec nous ? »

Afin d'éviter que cela ne dégénère, Byakuya a augmenté la cadence. Au bout d'une ou deux coupes, il n'a plus besoin de se forcer à vrai dire. L'ambiance est détendue, à présent. Les rires fusent et les anecdotes fourmillent. Zaraki est devenu curieusement calme, presque contemplatif, et Byakuya trouve sa présence agréable.

 _Rikichi a raison,_ se dit-il de nouveau, en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres, _l'alcool fait naître la confusion de l'esprit._

Après l'évocation des dialogues qu'ils leur restent à apprendre – _Comment ai-je pu tomber d'accord avec Zaraki sur l'imbécillité du comportement du roi et de la reine ?_ – les plaisanteries d'Ikkaku et Renji à propos des comédiens interprétant le couple Bonacieux – _Je suis presque certain qu'en temps normal j'aurais été imperméable à leur humour_ – l'assurance à son amant qu'il lui donnera la réplique pour lui faire répéter sa première scène – _J'incarnerai madame Bonacieux... Je suis décidément condamné aux rôles de femme_ – voici que le lieutenant de la onzième s'intéresse de plus près aux tresses de Renji. Il les trouves fantastiques. Byakuya approuve de silencieux mais vifs hochements convaincus du menton. Puis il s'inquiète, car après le capitaine, ne voilà-t-il pas qu'il est du même avis que le lieutenant ? Sans qu'il comprenne comment, le sujet de la conversation évolue sur les futurs combats réglés par Madarame, et la promesse d'accueillir bientôt un entraînement d'escrime au sein de la sixième division lui est extorquée !

 _Il est grand temps que cet intermède s'achève,_ se fait la remarque Byakuya, en portant une nouvelle fois la coupe à ses lèvres. Enfin, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Kenpachi se lève et déclare :

« Merci Kuchiki, c'était chouette mais Retsu m'attend : je rentre ! »

Madarame fait aussi ses adieux. Sur ce, les coupes sont vidées une dernière fois. Byakuya reste sagement assis près de Renji lorsque le lieutenant se met debout à son tour.

Or, au moment de franchir la porte, Zaraki se retourne et lance :

« Ah, au fait, Retsu te fait dire que demain après-midi, il y a répétition de notre scène. Alors, à demain, Kuchiki ! »

Et il sort, suivi par Madarame.

 _Une répétition demain ?_ Byakuya ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et se lève – Oups, la terre tourne ! Il tend le bras vers la première chose à portée de main pour se stabiliser. Il trouve la tête de Renji et les jolies bosses de ses tresses, s'appuie dessus, inspire et attrape son jupon avec détermination. Il le soulève et part – les pieds hors de danger de trébucher sur l'ourlet de la jupe, même s'il titube légèrement, mais quelle importance ? Il marche – à la poursuite de l'olibrius qui annonce une nouvelle pareille et s'enfuit ensuite !

« Zaraki ! », hurle-t-il, à peine arrivé dans le couloir.

L'homme se retourne, l'étonnement inscrit sur les traits. Qui a jamais entendu Byakuya Kuchiki, grand seigneur parmi les nobles seigneurs, hurler ?  
Les mains crispés sur sa jupe et l'équilibre vacillant, Byakuya stoppe net. Bouffés par l'air engouffré au cours de la marche rapide, les pans arrière de son jupon retombent et viennent lui caresser les jambes. Kenpachi fait les yeux ronds devant l'allure débauchée du noble capitaine. Un ange passe.  
Renji, revenu de sa surprise, passe la tête par la porte. Byakuya, que la fraîcheur du corridor sur ses joues enflammées dégrise bienheureusement, se reprend.

« Zaraki, pourrais-je te parler avant que tu ne t'en ailles ?  
— J't'écoute.  
— Tu as bien dis, une répétition demain après-midi ?  
— C'est ça. Il doit te rester encore un ou deux neurones pas complètement noyés dans l'alcool.  
— Merci. »

Kenpachi ricane gentiment. Le seigneur Kuchiki est légèrement saoul, suffisamment pour que son contrôle lui échappe, et il s'amuse comme un fou. Renji aussi, qui s'adosse contre le chambranle et croise les bras, en spectateur. Ikkaku se rend compte de l'état d'ébriété relatif du capitaine de la sixième division, et ses sourcils volent vers le haut de son crâne rasé à des hauteurs jamais encore atteintes à ce jour.

« C'est impossible qu'il y ait une répétition demain. Je n'ai point été informé du retour de notre jeune assistante à la mise en scène.  
— Oh, moi, je suis que le messager. Je suppose que ta sœur prendra le relais.  
— Mais elle joue elle-même dans la scène !  
— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ah ben, on se passera d'indications de mise en scène. Ça va pas être bien compliqué de rentrer d'un côté de la scène et de sortir de l'autre.  
— Capitaine, si vous rentrez chez la reine côté cour, vous ne pouvez pas sortir côté jardin, voyons ! ça serait comme de sortir à travers le mur.  
— Oh, c'est vrai ça ! Dis donc, Ikkaku, t'as l'air de t'y connaître.  
— Faut dire que j'ai eu tout le temps d'observer la demoiselle Orihime pendant que j'attendais dans les coulisses de dire la seule réplique que j'avais à dire.  
— Tu pourrais nous faire la mise en scène demain !  
— Vraiment ? »...

Les deux hommes qui, du point de vue de Byakuya, doivent être passablement éméchés eux aussi, tournent les talons et repartent en discutant allègrement de mise en scène.

« Est-ce un cauchemar, Renji ?  
— J'ai peur que non. Mais dis-toi que le matin, tu m'auras vu dans mon costume de d'Artagnan, ça compensera avec la mise en scène à la Madarame de l'après-midi.  
— Hélas, Renji, je ne crois point pouvoir rester suffisamment en vie jusqu'à demain matin.  
— Suffisamment en vie ?  
— Oui, oui : suffisamment en vie. »

Renji prend pitié, s'avance vers son amant aux jambes incertaines et à la parole de plus en plus embrouillée, et lui tend le coude. Byakuya s'y accroche avec reconnaissance. Ensemble, l'homme à la chevelure enflammée, aux tresses guerrières et à l'uniforme de Shinigami, et la noble figure aux cheveux sombres relevés, au port de tête délicat et à la jupe modeste mais au corsage élégant, prennent le chemin du manoir pour un repos bien mérité.

Acte 52 : **Fin**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre " **Le Gotei rencontre d'Artagnan** " sera publié vendredi.


	53. Le Gotei à la rencontre de d'Artagnan

**Acte 53 : Le Gotei à la rencontre de d'Artagnan**

Le lendemain matin, les calamités qui s'abattent sur Byakuya Kuchiki, noble chef de famille et capitaine respecté, sont de plusieurs sortes.

Tout d'abord, il est dorénavant convaincu que la seule façon d'apprécier le saké est bien de n'en boire que très peu et à petites gorgées. Au réveil, sa langue est pâteuse, ce qui est très désagréable, et derrière son front, son cerveau essaie de s'agrandir, ce qui est très douloureux.  
L'heure de se lever est depuis longtemps passée, mais la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, les paupières obstinées fermées, les draps remontés jusque sous le menton, c'est à rendre l'âme qu'il est tout à fait prêt.

« Tiens, bois ça. »

Le Grand Esprit dans sa bienveillante bonté a permis qu'un ange l'assiste à son chevet. Byakuya ouvre précautionneusement un œil. En fait d'ange, c'est un verre au contenu incertain qui surgit dans son champ de vision. Il considère la chose ; s'imagine revenir parmi les vivants ; et renonce aussitôt. Il referme la paupière et annonce, d'une voix à l'épaisseur telle que les mots sont difficiles à former :

« Je ne puis rien avaler.  
— Force-toi. C'est radical pour faire disparaître la gueule de bois. Crois-moi »

Son ange personnel a l'air convaincu ; et têtu. Byakuya ouvre une nouvelle fois son œil, puis tente l'ouverture du second. C'est délicat. La lumière trop violente l'en empêche. Le verre lui est mis sous le nez. Il sort alors une faible main de sous les couvertures, redresse un peu la tête ; et grimace. Comme son ange insiste, il repousse les draps avec effort et finit tout de même par s'asseoir.

Si son apparence est aussi misérable qu'il se sent à l'intérieur, alors il doit montrer une drôle de figure... Mais Renji ne se moque pas devant son air échevelé et sa mine défaite. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et surveille attentivement qu'il ait avalé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de l'infect breuvage.

Ensuite, alors qu'effectivement sa tête se dégage et que la douche lui a fait un bien fou, il constate en appréciant l'amertume d'un café bien noir que la jeune Inoue n'est toujours par présente. La perspective d'une répétition avec Madarame comme assistant à la mise en scène n'est pas plus réjouissante à jeun qu'elle ne l'était la veille.

Puis, alors qu'il se rend avec Renji à la quatrième division, sa journée prend des allures de vaudeville. Il semble que son actuel problème de fin de scène ait fait le tour du Seireitei en l'espace d'un jour et d'une nuit. Les "Bonne chance, pour votre évanouissement dans les bras de votre sœur !" et "Courage, on est tous avec vous, capitaine Kuchiki !" fusent à chaque carrefour !

Bien évidemment, Renji n'est d'aucune aide : il est plié de rire à chaque fois, et Byakuya n'a plus qu'à remercier très patiemment d'une parole de courtoisie ceux qui ont la gentillesse de se préoccuper ainsi de lui. Il arrive à court de politesses bien avant qu'ils atteignent leur destination, et c'est avec les lèvres pincées et l'air plus fermé que jamais qu'il franchit les portes de l'hôpital central.

Or, le pire est à venir.

Il n'y a pas que la rumeur de ses difficultés de jeu de scène qui est sur toutes les lèvres, la nouvelle de l'essayage par Renji de son costume de d'Artagnan s'est aussi répandue parmi les membres du Gotei !

Shûhei est le premier à les accueillir.

« Eh bien, il y a un monde fou !  
— Pourquoi ? s'étonne Renji.  
— Il faut croire que tout le monde à envie de voir d'Artagnan.  
— Oh ! », fait Renji.

Et Byakuya se détourne des deux amis pour inspecter suspicieusement le groupe hétéroclite de personnes qui se sont assemblées dans le couloir, devant l'entrée de la salle d'examen reconvertie en salon d'esthétisme et d'essayage. La présence de beaucoup d'entre eux lui est proprement indifférente, à vrai dire, et si ce n'était leur nombre, il ne s'en soucierait pas.

« Renji ! », retentit la voix joyeuse de Rukia par derrière.

Qu'est venue faire Rukia ici ? Ferait-elle partie des groupies de d'Artagnan, ou pire, de Renji ? Sa sœur ne verrait tout de même pas autre chose en Renji qu'un frère ?

« Rukia ! entend-il s'exclamer Renji en retour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es impatiente de me voir en d'Artagnan, toi aussi ?  
— Pf, penses-tu : j'ai ma propre séance d'essayage, moi aussi ! Je suis Dona Estefana, tu l'as oublié ?  
— Ahahah, je risque pas, Rukia ! Au fait, t'as réfléchi comment tu allais recevoir ton frère dans tes bras alors qu'il défaille ?  
— Oui, mais le problème est difficile : lorsqu'Ichigo et moi avons essayé, il s'est retrouvé par terre ! À moins d'utiliser le kidô, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais retenir Nii-sama... »

Byakuya n'écoute plus, il en a assez entendu. Alors qu'il continue d'examiner le reste de l'assistance, il s'étonne lui-même de son attitude. Que lui prend-il ? Pourquoi ne peut-il se tranquilliser ? Ce manque d'assurance ne lui ressemble pas. Il sait qu'il n'a pas l'exclusivité de l'affection de Renji ; mais il sait aussi que Renji l'aime, et que cet amour entre eux est spécial et unique. Il n'a aucune raison de se montrer si soupçonneux et si possessif...

Il se raisonne ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une plantureuse femme à la chevelure auburn émerge du groupe, le dépasse en lui adressant à peine un bonjour et se plante devant Renji comme en terrain conquis !

« Renji ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé me voir ? Du coup, je suis venue moi-même. Nous allons jouer ensemble bientôt, te rends-tu compte ? J'en suis toute excitée.  
— Bonjour, Matsumoto-san. C'est que j'ai été bien occupé, ces temps-ci... »

"Toute excitée" ? Quelle raison aurait la vice-capitaine de la dixième division de s'exciter d'un petit bout de scène avec Renji ? Byakuya fronce les sourcils, et la logique patiemment rétablie de ses pensées s'évanouit aussitôt : sa suspicion monte d'un cran.

« Quand je pense que madame Bonacieux est amoureuse de d'Artagnan, et que d'Artagnan, c'est toi, Renji. Ah, ça fait rêver... »

 _Enfer et damnation ! Je n'avais point pensé à cela_...

Encombré qu'il est avec son propre rôle, Byakuya n'a pas songé jusqu'ici à celui de Renji et aux implications de la relation de son personnage avec madame Bonacieux. Les éventualités de cette situation lui apparaissent en une seconde avec une effarante clarté. Il se recule d'effroi. Non seulement il doit veiller à ce que rien n'arrive à la personne physique de Renji durant les étapes de sa transformation en d'Artagnan, mais encore il lui faut s'assurer que personne, et tout particulièrement une rousse entreprenante, ne tirera avantage du fait que d'Artagnan est censé être l'amant de madame Bonacieux.

 _Mais,_ se rassure-t-il, _l'histoire se passe à une époque où le mot « amant » n'a pas le sens qu'on lui accorde forcément maintenant. Dans la relation entre d'Artagnan et madame Bonacieux, il ne devait s'agir que de sentiments uniquement »._

Byakuya respire mieux, lorsqu'une idée subite le traverse. _Mais Rangiku Matsumoto le sait-elle ? Ne s'attendrait-elle pas au contraire à une relation beaucoup plus... charnelle ? D'autre part, il faut se rappeler que c'est un français qui est l'auteur du roman d'origine, et qu'ils sont friands de ces récits aux épouses infidèles. Et n'oublions surtout pas que c'est Ukitake qui a écrit la pièce. Or il n'a pas hésité à modifier l'histoire pour faire de la liaison entre le duc de Buckingham et la reine Anne d'Autriche quelque chose de plus tangible qu'un simple échange de lettres. Un baiser... il est fort possible qu'il ait prévu un baiser entre mon Renji et cette madame Bonacieux ! Il faut que lise cette scène le plus vite possible ; sans omettre la moindre petite annotation ! Et que je lui fasse retirer ce baiser s'il s'avère qu'il en a mis un._

« Tante Birei ! », s'exclame Renji.

 _Ah, mais rien ne me sera-t-il donc épargné aujourd'hui ?_ se désespère Byakuya alors que sa grand-tante s'avance vers lui.

« Mon petit Byakuya, je suis venue pour voir notre Renji en d'Artagnan. »

 _NOTRE Renji ?! Depuis quand **mon** Renji est-il **notre** Renji ?!_

« Renji, je veux que tu m'accordes l'exclusivité de ta première apparition en costume. Qui sait, sinon, quand j'aurais l'occasion de te prendre en photo avec tout ce monde ? »

 _Et maintenant l'ami journaliste qui veut passer devant MOI ?! Que nenni ! J'aurai l'exclusivité de la première apparition en costume de Renji !_

« Renji ».

Le cœur de Byakuya s'apaise lorsque l'attention de Renji se fixe sur lui et sur nul autre.

« Byakuya ? »

 _Il est étonné... Ne sait-il pas que je m'inquiète ?_

« Nous devrions entrer... », indique-t-il en désignant la porte à Renji.

Renji hoche la tête et lance à la cantonade : « À tout à l'heure, tout le monde ! », avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

« … et veiller à bien refermer la porte sur nous, se murmure Byakuya en aparté, en lui emboîtant le pas.  
— Hum, tu disais ? », fait Renji.

 **x-x-x**

Comparé à l'effervescence qui sévit dans le couloir, le calme qui règne dans la pièce agit comme un baume de tranquillité sur l'esprit agité de Byakuya.

« Bonjour, capitaine Kuchiki, vice-capitaine Abarai ! C'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous aujourd'hui. »

Les deux mains sur les cuisses, Hanatarô Yamada les accueillent en les saluant bien bas. Byakuya est satisfait que ces vives recommandations aient été suivies. Avec l'habile Shinigami de la quatrième division, non seulement Renji sera en de bonnes mains, mais en plus il ne doute pas de l'absolue loyauté, et surtout du caractère inoffensif, du septième siège. Cependant, il lui faut s'assurer de la présence ou non d'éléments indésirables :

« Où est le capitaine Unohana ?  
— Unohana taichô et Kotetsu fukutaichô s'occupent de votre sœur à côté. Quant à Ishida-san, il regrette de ne pouvoir assister lui-même à la séance mais il est débordé. Il nous rejoindra sans doute à la fin.  
— Alors, c'est prêt ? On peut commencer ? fait Renji en furetant de droite et de gauche.  
— Oui, Abarai fukutaichô. C'est par là, installez-vous. »

L'habilleur attitré de Byakuya, temporairement affecté à son amant, désigne les deux paravents installés dans le coin de la salle. Renji le suit en bavardant comme à son habitude :

« Oh, laisse tomber le grade, Yamada, je vais me mettre à poil et tu vas m'habiller... On peut se passer des civilités habituelles.  
— Aha, vous avez tout à fait raison, Abarai-san.  
— Abarai tout court... »

 _À À À... À poil ?!_

Byakuya en tombe lourdement sur sa chaise, les jambes coupées par l'émotion. Que d'aspects a-t-il négligé de prendre en considération...

Acte 53 : **fin**

* * *

Quelles vicissitudes attendent encore Byakuya ? La suite demain, dans " **D'Artagnan** "


	54. D'Artagnan

Alice : C'est vrai qu'on n'est plus qu'à une scène de l'acte III, et de la fameuse scène où madame Bonacieux demande à d'Artagnan d'aider la reine. Qu'est-ce qu'a imaginé Ukitake pour se faire ? Un baiser ? Encore un peu de patience... parce qu'avant, il faut que Byakuya défaille comme il faut dans les bras de Rukia !

* * *

 **Acte 54 : D'Artagnan**

Crispé dans l'attente, Byakuya essaie pourtant de faire parler la raison et de se relaxer. Hélas, la conversation qui lui parvient de derrière les paravents, où son amant se montre nu devant un autre que lui, ne contribue pas à calmer ses émotions.

« J'suis prêt !  
— Bien. Nous allons commencer par la chemise. Décidément, à chaque fois que je vois vos tatouages Abarai-san, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être tout émerveillé.  
— Abarai, Yamada, Abarai... »

 _À chaque fois ? Comment cela, à chaque fois ?!_

« C'était quand, la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital ?  
— Ah, c'était la fois où vous vous êtes battu contre ce Hollow-moustique, comme vous l'aviez surnommé. Il était petit et rapide, et vous avait baladé partout dans les airs. Mais vous avez fini par le vaincre, seulement, vous êtes retombé durement sur le sol à la fin du combat.  
— Ah, oui, j'me souviens. J'étais épuisé, et je m'suis complètement fracassé par terre... »

 _Quel idiot je fais ! Bien évidement, lorsque Renji est blessé, il faut bien... C'est absolument ridicule ! Je ne peux point continuer ainsi à me méfier de tous ceux que Renji rencontre. Un étrange phénomène est à l'œuvre, assurément..._

« Levez-les bras... Ah ! C'est que vous êtes grand, vous aussi. Penchez-vous un peu, voulez-vous ? ... Voilà ! Passez les manches...  
— Oh, c'est léger et... très doux.  
— Oui, elle est en lin.  
— Mais la taille n'est pas bonne. Regarde : elle est bien trop large et surtout beaucoup trop longue !  
— C'était ainsi à l'époque, pour les chemises. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en replierons les pans entre vos jambes : cela vous fera une sorte de caleçon.  
— C'est bizarre...  
— Aha ! »

 _En définitive, tout est bien. Avec une ample chemise en lin. Renji est convenablement couvert, et si en plus c'est agréable : il n'y a plus rien à craindre._

« Non, ne lacez pas le col jusqu'au bout.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Comme d'Artagnan est pauvre, Ishida-san n'a pas prévu de collet...  
— De collet ?  
— Le collet était un col que les nobles mettaient par-dessus leurs vêtements... Sans ce grand col pour cacher l'encolure, vous pourrez porter votre pourpoint entrouvert. Donc, nous allons laisser les derniers lacets relâchés... comme cela. Ainsi, l'encolure de la chemise suivra celle du pourpoint.  
— Ah bon.  
— Comment sont les manches ?  
— Elles sont bouffantes.  
— Aha, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Les manches étaient larges pour se montrer sous le pourpoint. Cela ne vous plaît pas ?  
— Bof, ça ballote, et regarde : elles sont trop longues, je te dis...  
— Donnez-moi vos poignets, que je les noue. Allons, ne faites pas cette tête. Vous allez voir, une fois que vous aurez passé le pourpoint, cela fera très bien. Comme il est légèrement cintré à la taille, et pourvu d'ailettes aux épaules, l'équilibre sera parfait. Et puis, vous avez une large carrure, il faut en profiter !  
— Si tu le dis. »

 _Renji ne semble point aimer sa chemise. J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il sera très bien avec des manches bouffantes, un pourpoint cintré et l'encolure entrouverte..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares là ?  
— Vos haut-de-chausses ; les pantalons de l'époque, si vous voulez.  
— Des pantalons ? Ça ? J'en ai déjà porté des pantalons, mais pas si courts ! C'était n'importe quoi à cette époque : leurs chemises étaient trop longues et leurs pantalons, trop courts...  
— Vous devez prendre en compte le fait que vous aurez des bottes montantes, donc les hauts-de-chausses sont coupés au genoux.  
— Ah mais oui !  
— Ce qui veut dire que vous allez porter des bas à l'intérieur de vos bottes. Asseyez-vous que je vous les enfile.  
— Oh. »

 _Des bas ? Serait-ce les collants dont a parlé Zaraki ? Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec..._

« Nous autres, Shinigamis, ne sommes pas très habitués à ce genre de vêtements.  
— Tu peux le dire ! Ça va jamais tenir...  
— Mais si. Ils sont en laine : les mailles sont resserrées en haut de la tige alors c'est élastique. Levez-vous...  
— Mais ça me monte jusqu'au-dessus des genoux...  
— Il le faut bien, pour que les jambes des pantalons puisse les chevaucher. Bien, il est temps justement de mettre vos haut-de-chausses... Allez-y, passez les jambes... »

 _Si les bas s'arrêtent au-dessus du genou, ce ne doit point être les mêmes que ceux de Zaraki. Tant mieux : je n'aimerais point que Renji se sente gêné à cet..._

« WouAh, c'est quoi, ce machin-là ?! »

 _Qu'est-ce donc, à présent ?!_

« C'est la braguette.  
— Impossible ! La braguette, je connais, et ça ressemble pas à ça !  
— Aha, c'est que la forme a évolué au fil des siècles... Et encore, vous avez de la chance, sous Louis XIII la taille avait déjà diminué. Ishida-san m'a montré des gravures, c'était quelque chose, croyez-moi. Permettez... Il y a une petite fente pour l'aisance... Voi-là, vous êtes en place _.  
— _C'est monstrueux ! »

 _Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce donc que cette braguette ?_

« Mais non : cela se resserre par un cordon... Voyez ? Et maintenant, je boutonne...  
— Non, surtout pas ! Je vais le faire ! »

 _C'est cela, Renji, ne te laisse point faire !_

« Les basques du pourpoint viendront par-dessus. Personne n'y fera attention. »

 _Voilà qui est heureux !_

« Je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Les basques ?  
— Le bas du pourpoint en dessous de la taille. Il était coupé à cette époque et formaient quatre pans séparés : les basques.  
— Ah bon.  
— Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
— Pas très à l'aise. Les haut-de-chausses ? Ils me tombent trop bas sur les hanches : j'ai peur de les perdre. »

 _Doux Jésus !_

« Oui. Il vous faut mettre le pourpoint.  
— Et ça réglera le problème de la taille trop basse ?  
— Tout à fait. Les haut-de-chausses se suspendent aux basques du pourpoint.  
— C'est sacrément compliqué, dis-donc... »

 _Compliqué, peut-être, mais plus sûr..._

« Aha... ne vous plaignez pas. Les nobles portaient encore des trousses à certaines occasions. Le capitaine Zaraki doit porter des chausses sous les siennes.  
— Et alors ?  
— Vous, vous ne portez que des bas-de-chausses, n'est-ce pas ? Mais imaginez vos bas monter jusqu'à l'enfourchure...  
— Oh, je vois !  
— En plus, les chausses sont réunis à l'entrejambe...  
— Aha, vraiment ?!  
— Eh oui... Alors... C'est au tour du pourpoint, maintenant !  
— Hé, mais y a pas de manches à cette veste !  
— Oui, c'est ingénieux, n'est-ce pas ? Comme on n'a pas le budget pour fournir des costumes différents aux comédiens suivant les scènes, Ishida-san a pensé varier votre tenue avec des manches amovibles.  
— Peut-être, mais mes manches ?!  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles sont ici, voyez vous ?  
— Oh, je vois, elles se boutonnent aux épaules !  
— Oui. Avec les ailettes, il n'y paraîtra pas.  
— Mais il n'a pas fini de les coudre : on voit encore des entailles !  
— Cela s'appelle des crevés.  
— Tu veux dire que c'est fendu exprès ?!  
— Oui, c'est pour montrer la chemise en dessous.  
— C'est vraiment bizarre. »

 _Renji n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre la coquetterie des français du dix-septième siècle._

« Laissez-moi vous aider à passer les boucles de fermeture... Tournez-vous... Voyons... Le pourpoint épouse bien votre buste. La taille est à la bonne hauteur. Cela m'a l'air parfait. »

 _Bien évidemment ! Et si ce n'était point parfait, cela signifierait tout simplement que les mesures auraient été mal prises !_

« Bien, nous allons suspendre les haut-de-chausses, à présent. Voulez-vous bien tenir les basques ? Merci... où sont passées ces aiguillettes ? Ah, voilà... Ce côté-ci... Et maintenant, ce côté-là... Bien. Lâchez le tout... Alors ?  
— Ça, pour tenir, ça les tient, les haut-de-chausses...  
— Marchez un peu pour voir... Comment êtes-vous ?  
— Bien... je crois. J'ai juste une impression bizarre mais cela ne me gêne nulle part. »

 _Quel soulagement !_

«Tant mieux. Essayons avec les manches...  
— Attends ! J'aimerais me montrer comme ça à Byakuya. »

 _Renji..._

« Alors, mettez-les bottes, cela fera meilleur effet.  
— Oh, tu as raison ! Est-ce que ce sont des cuissardes comme Madarame-san ?  
— Oui, mais celles-ci ne se portent que le revers rabattu, uniquement. Et vous n'avez pas de papillon pour décorer l'avant.  
— Tant mieux, cela ne me plaisait pas tant que ça.  
— Tenez, enfilez-les pendant que j'écarte le paravent. »

C'est ainsi qu'à présent, au grand bonheur de Byakuya, la suite se passe sous ses yeux. Ayant enfilé ses bottes, Renji se redresse, en fait claquer le talon sur le plancher, et en trois pas, il est fièrement devant lui.

La chemise à manches bouffantes et le pourpoint cintré aux épaules élargies font merveille sur ses hanches minces. Sa tenue est de cuir brun, râpé par endroits ce qui lui confère un aspect usagé. Le pourpoint est coupé dans une peau à la teinte chaude et brillante, dont les coutures apparentes en soulignent la sveltesse. Les petites boucles qui assurent la fermeture à la taille apportent un air de solidité. Quant aux haut-de-chausses, ils sont de cuir croûté, d'une teinte beaucoup plus sombre, et privilégient le côté pratique. Le tout, porté avec tant de vivacité, donne une impression élégante, jeune et virile.

Byakuya se lève. Ce qu'il voit l'enchante, cependant, un détail le chagrine. Il s'approche, va chercher la natte de Renji derrière sa nuque et la ramène devant son épaule. Puis il se recule et hoche la tête, satisfait. Renji, jusque-là sur les charbons ardents, laisse paraître son sourire. Il pivote le torse et lève le pouce vers Hanatarô en signe de succès, puis, résolu, revient sur Byakuya, se penche vers lui et déclare : « J'ai presque fini : je reviens de suite », avant de s'en retourner à son habilleur.

L'excitation et le contentement de Renji se sentent dans cette pétulance et cet entrain. _C'est à vous donner le tournis..._ désapprouve affectueusement Byakuya en hochant la tête.

« Alors, cela plaît au capitaine Kuchiki ?  
— Oui !  
— Asseyez-vous et tenez-vous tranquille, le temps que je boutonne les manches. »

 _Renji ne tient plus en place_ , observe Byakuya de la chaise où il s'est assis de nouveau. Dès qu'Hanatarô a fini, son amant est debout et comme monté sur ressorts.

« Voilà. Le baudrier à présent... »

Un grande bande de cuir est passée en écharpe par dessus l'épaule droite de Renji et pend sur sa hanche gauche. Hanatarô tend ensuite une épée à la garde ronde que Renji glisse avec empressement et satisfaction sur le côté du baudrier. Et enfin une large cape de longueur moyenne est installée de biais sur son épaule. L'effet de drapé des multiples fronces, tout comme les taillades des manches du pourpoint apportent l'élégance. Le cuir apparaissant ça et là donne un côté aventurier. Les tresses de ses cheveux, un air décidé et juvénile.

« Et mon chapeau ! », s'écrie Renji soudain, comme si cet accessoire indispensable allait être oublié.

Amusé, Hanatarô retire du carton posé à côté du portant le tricorne, et le tend à Renji qui s'en affuble prestement. Puis, une main sur la hanche, l'autre ayant rejeté les pans de sa cape en arrière, il s'avance, les doigts reposant contre la garde de son épée et se présente ainsi à Byakuya.

Et Byakuya le contemple, silencieux.

D'Artagnan est prêt.

Un d'Artagnan tout fier et un rien timide lorsqu'il regarde son capitaine.  
Un d'Artagnan éclatant de jeunesse et d'envie de faire ses preuves.  
C'est comme s'ils étaient revenus en arrière, et que le jeune lieutenant venait seulement d'être affecté à ses ordres. Comme si la pièce de théâtre leur offrait la chance d'un nouveau départ.

Le désir de plaire, l'anxiété de décevoir, se mêlent sur les traits de Renji. Byakuya réalise qu'il lui faut exprimer ce qu'il ressent.

« Je ne puis imaginer personne illustrer d'Artagnan mieux que toi. »

Renji a décidément le plus beau des sourires.

Acte 54 : **Fin**

* * *

Comme j'ai dû me pencher de très près sur la mode masculine sous Louis XIII pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Si bel et si bien que je vais vous souhaiter un bon dimanche et un bon début de semaine, et je vous retrouverai pour la suite mardi !


	55. Doutes

Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver. Ce chapitre aura tardé à venir, mais c'est que mon ordinateur m'a donné du souci. Du coup, j'étais pendant un moment dans l'impossibilité matérielle d'assurer la publication, puis ensuite, j'ai passé mon temps à remettre mon ordinateur à niveau, et je n'en avais plus pour écrire…  
Enfin, me revoilà, et même si je ne vais pas pouvoir assurer des publications régulières pendant quelque temps, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un petit chapitre pour me remettre dans l'ambiance et vous assurer que la fic n'est pas du tout abandonnée !

Voici donc la suite de _Au théâtre, ce soir_. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose de nouveau : c'est juste histoire de se rappeler où on en était :)

* * *

 **Acte 55 : Doutes**

Dans la pièce qui fait office de salle d'essayage et d'esthétisme, Hanatarô est le seul à s'activer. Il plie, range et en général s'affaire à remettre de l'ordre pendant que les deux autres occupants se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. Il se charge également de la conversation puisque le silence règne entre le capitaine et son lieutenant.

« Je pends votre uniforme ici, Abarai-san, comme cela, vous le retrouverez impeccable dès que vous voudrez vous changer. Profitez donc sans souci de votre costume : il vous va si bien ! Ishida-san devrait être content. Ah, vraiment, j'ai hâte de vous voir jouer sur scène... »

Le bavardage insouciant du septième siège forme un bruit de fond rassurant, car Renji n'y peut rien, il n'arrête pas de sourire comme un idiot et n'arrive pas à trouver une seule chose à dire en réponse au "Je ne puis imaginer personne illustrer d'Artagnan mieux que toi " de Byakuya. Ce dernier est si sérieux alors qu'il le dévisage que Renji reste intimidé, se demandant à quoi son amant pense sans oser formuler la question. Pour un peu, il se sentirait dans la peau du tout jeune lieutenant qu'il était il n'y a pas si longtemps, nouvellement affecté à la sixième division, et surpris par l'approbation de son supérieur.  
Fortuitement, le brouhaha qui retentit de plus en plus fort à travers la porte dissipe progressivement cette transe. Renji et Byakuya détournent leur attention l'un de l'autre pour la tourner vers le couloir, où les tonalités impératives de la voix du capitaine de la quatrième division se font distinctement entendre par dessus le chahut général.

« Mesdames et messieurs, s'il vous plaît, un peu de calme. Ne savez-vous donc pas que vous êtes dans un hôpital ? Veuillez-vous disperser, un couloir n'est pas un lieu pour se réunir. »

Les murmures s'élèvent et grondent plus encore.

« Oui, je comprends bien, mais vous pourrez voir d'Artagnan tout votre saoul sur scène. Allez, dispersez-vous : vous dérangez le repos de mes patients ! »

Malgré le côté autoritaire de l'invitation à partir, plusieurs voix s'élèvent parmi la foule.

« Bien, d'accord, vous deux, vous pouvez rester à condition que vous vous taisiez. Les autres, déguerpissez ! … Non, il est évident que je ne parlais pas de vous, madame. Vous êtes toute conviée à demeurer ici pour attendre. Ichigo, amène une chaise pour dame Birei... Non, tu ne peux pas rester Rangiku ! … Pourquoi, eux, restent-ils ? Parce qu'ils sont là pour leur travail. Quelle est ton excuse ? … Être toute excitée par la perspective de monter sur scène n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une excuse : allez ouste, dehors... »

Le calme n'est pas encore tout à fait revenu que les occupants de la pièce entendent frapper à la porte. Byakuya inspecte Renji vivement, considère qu'il est visible, et invite d'un regard Hanatarô à ouvrir non sans soupirer dramatiquement. Il n'aura pas eu le loisir d'apprécier bien longtemps Renji en d'Artagnan pour lui seul.  
À nouveau, il s'interroge sur ce curieux sentiment qui fait qu'il ne voudrait jamais voir Renji exposé aux regards des autres, et le voir toujours concentrer son attention sur lui. Mais Retsu Unohana entre, et il n'a plus le temps de s'appesantir sur ce mystère.

« Oh, vous avez déjà terminé ? C'est très bien. Rukia est prête également, elle est juste derrière moi. Quelqu'un voudrait te prendre en photo, Renji, et vous aussi, capitaine Kuchiki. Puis-je leur dire de venir, ainsi qu'à votre tante ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, la maîtresse des lieux se retourne et invite les unes et les autres à entrer.

Byakuya a à peine le temps de s'interroger sur l'identité de la personne qui veut le prendre en photo que Renji est pris d'assaut par ses visiteurs. L'aristocrate se retrouve exclus et poussé désagréablement à l'écart : même Rukia, sa propre sœur, l'ignore !  
Au milieu des exclamations admiratives que tous adressent au fier d'Artagnan, alias Renji, _son_ amant, le commentaire de tante Birei le fait grincer des dents : « Jeune homme, tu vas ravir le cœur des jolies filles, et crois-moi, je m'y connais ».  
La situation est inadmissible ! Il brûle d'envie de déclarer à tout le monde que Renji n'est pas un cœur à prendre, ni ne cherche à ravir celui des jolies filles... Se maîtrisant pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour ne pas serrer les poings, froncer les sourcils ou pincer les lèvres, il accroche le regard de Renji. Il échoue vraisemblablement à cacher son mécontentement car son amant affiche progressivement une mine penaude. Et il devient clair pour l'aristocrate que Renji n'est embarrassé des compliments qu'on lui offre avec tant de chaleur que parce qu'il craint sa réaction. Byakuya n'a pas le cœur à gâcher son plaisir par un relent mesquin de possessivité mal placée et peu désirée. Il abaisse les paupières en signe d'approbation et s'évertue à regarder ailleurs.

Or, Renji lit dans l'esprit de son noble amant comme dans un livre ouvert. Byakuya, affectant l'indifférence alors que lui-même fait l'objet des attentions de chacun. Il ne reste plus qu'à essayer de l'inclure dans la réjouissance avant qu'il ne s'imagine dieu sait quoi.

« Eh, Byakuya ! Comment tu trouves Rukia ? »

Rukia est toute belle dans sa robe de dame de compagnie. Elle est habillée d'une ample jupe de velours sombre et d'un corsage assorti. Ses cheveux noirs, relevés en chignon, retombent derrière sa nuque en petites anglaises qui frôlent le collet qui lui recouvre les épaules. Coiffée et vêtue ainsi, elle est à la fois mignonne et stricte, mais actuellement, le côté mignon l'emporte, car elle est sûrement la plus exaltée de tous ceux présents dans la salle.  
La question de Renji lancée, elle se tourne vers son prestigieux frère dans un vif mouvement qui fait tournoyer le bas de sa robe. Les joues rosissantes et les pupilles brillantes d'une excitation difficilement contenue, elle attend anxieusement le jugement fraternel. Celui-ci arrive avec une sobriété de mots exemplaire :

« Bien.  
— Bien ?! C'est tout ? s'indigne Renji. Mais Rukia est adorable!  
— Renji !  
— T'es adorable, Rukia, il faut t'y faire. On dirait une maîtresse d'école !  
— Et tu trouves les maîtresses d'écoles adorables ? », s'esclaffe Ichigo.

La tentative de Renji de joindre Byakuya à leur petit groupe n'aura pas fait long feu. Les plaisanteries fusent rapidement, et le seigneur Kuchiki s'enferme sans surprise dans le silence et une immobilité chargée de dignité.

S'il le regrette, Renji se fait une raison : son amant n'est guère fait pour l'agitation. Décidé à le laisser se morfondre pour l'instant, il aperçoit le clin d'œil complice que l'aînée des Kuchiki lui adresse alors. Quoi qu'essaie de faire la vielle dame et quel qu'en soit le motif, Renji se doute que cela concerne Byakuya. Tante Birei, dont l'intelligence est aussi aiguisée que celle son petit-neveu, possède une finesse que ce dernier n'a pas. Et derrière les actions et le sourire de l'aïeule, qui sait ce qu'elle a compris de la véritable nature de leur relation et ce qu'elle complote ? Dans leurs conversations, il y a toujours un moment où Renji a l'impression d'être à découvert, et il se demande quel est l'objet de ces propositions de plus en plus fréquentes à lui présenter ce qu'elle appelle « un parti convenable » qu'il peine à décliner. A-t-elle deviné que Byakuya et lui sont ensemble ? Et si elle espère qu'ils se séparent comme on pourrait s'y attendre de la sœur du redoutable seigneur Ginrei, alors, pourquoi ce clin d'œil complice ?  
Avant que Renji puisse tenter de clarifier l'impression de connivence que cette gestuelle a déclenché, Shûhei réclame sa séance-photos. Tante Birei s'empare de l'idée avec vivacité et, faisant bon usage de son charme habituel, convainc les uns et les autres que leur présence est réclamée ailleurs. Le capitaine de la quatrième division et son septième siège rejoignent leurs postes avec l'assurance qu'en leur absence elle « surveillerait tout le monde » ; Ishida, ayant fait à peine un pas dans la pièce, se fait tout simplement éconduire par un « je me charge de tout, tu peux retourner à ta couture, jeune homme » ; Rukia est envoyée tenir compagnie à son frère qui « s'ennuie, le pauvre » et Ichigo est rappelé à la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Lorsqu'elle a fini, Renji et Shûhei sont dans un coin de la pièce, Ichigo Rukia et Byakuya dans un autre, tandis qu'elle-même, ayant souverainement pris place dans le fauteuil inoccupé devant la coiffeuse, apprécie à son aise Renji en d'Artagan, et a tout loisir d'observer avec satisfaction l'énervement grandissant de son petit-neveu.

 **x-x-x**

« Byakuya, tu pourrais mettre ton costume cet après-midi ? »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Ichigo est certain qu'il serait mort dans la seconde. Peut-être aurait-il dû préparer une introduction à sa demande plutôt que l'asséner aussi brutalement ? Mais la subtilité n'est pas son fort, et puis il doute que sa requête aurait été bien accueillie, quelque soit la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour l'introduire... C'est le ton chargé d'irritation que Byakuya lui répond :  
« Quelle raison aurais-je de devoir supporter les contraintes de cette robe ? »

Et Ichigo de s'apercevoir que l'attention un instant plus tôt implacable et exclusive de son vis-à-vis sur lui n'aura duré qu'une seconde. Rukia aussi se rend compte de la distraction de son frère. Il ne leur prête qu'un intérêt limité, concentré qu'il est sur la vue de Renji qui prend des poses devant l'objectif photographique de Shûhei. Force est de reconnaître que le spectacle vaut le détour – même si on n'est pas amoureux du comédien incarnant d'Artagnan. Le drapé de la cape accentue la prestance de Renji en accompagnant ses moindres mouvements. Il enchaîne les pas chassés en maniant son fleuret avec une dextérité remarquable compte-tenu de l'exiguïté de la pièce ; les photos feront sans nul doute sensation.  
Un échange muet passe entre l'adolescent et la jeune fille : c'est l'occasion où jamais, alors que l'acteur le plus sujet à l'offense est distrait par la prestation de son amant, de lui apprendre les projets de l'après-midi. Armé d'une résolution renouvelée, Ichigo explique :

« C'est pour que je te prenne en photo. Hisagi m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas encore pu te photographier en costume. Du coup, je dois en faire une. »

Les yeux gris se portent à nouveau vers le jeune homme l'espace d'un clignement de paupière. Le ton de la réponse, énoncée par des lèvres dédaigneuses, est emplie d'incrédulité :

« Et que feras-tu d'une photo de moi en reine ? »

C'est au tour d'Ichigo d'écarquiller les yeux d'ahurissement au sous-entendu de cette question. Il n'a aucune intention de conserver la photographie de Byakuya en Anne d'Autriche dans son portefeuille comme le ferait un fervent admirateur !  
Rukia, traversée par la même image, se retient d'éclater de rire devant le dégoût manifeste de son ami à cette idée.

« Eh, c'est pas pour moi personnellement ! se récrie Ichigo. C'est pour la scène avec le duc de Buckingham et d'Artagnan. Vraiment, ce type est un pervers ! Il lui faut un tableau grandeur réelle de la reine dans sa chambre ! »

Rukia, reprenant son sérieux, lisse les plis de sa jupe avec un air de plaisir non contenu.

« Si vous êtes en costume cet après-midi, Nii-sama, je pourrais porter le mien aussi. Qu'en dites vous ?  
— Oh, bonne idée, Rukia ! »

Byakuya même l'esprit occupé par les mystérieuses impressions qui naissent en lui en imaginant Renji exposé à tous les regards par le truchement des photos qu'est en train de prendre l'éditeur de la Gazette est saisi d'un pressentiment dérangeant à la dernière exclamation d'Ichigo. Celui-ci enchaîne d'ailleurs :

« Et si Kenpachi met le sien, on pourrait faire une répétition en costume ! »

L'échange muet entre Rukia et Ichigo ne passe pas inaperçu de Byakuya. Sa sœur, les joues rosies d'émotion et des étoiles pleins les yeux, le regarde avec espoir. Mais il y a anguille sous roche. Il concentre toute son attention sur le Shinigami intérimaire, humble accessoiriste dans leur troupe de théâtre amateur, et informe avec assurance :

« Ce n'est pas toi qui en décides, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
— Eh bien justement, si. Je vais remplacer Inoue à la mise en scène. »

Byakuya voit, à l'air devenu embêté mais pas étonné de sa sœur, qu'Ichigo ne plaisante pas. Rapidement, il échange un Madarame contre un Kurosaki à la mise en scène, et ne s'en trouve pas mieux loti.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Renji reste en suspend, un pied loin devant l'autre, une main sur la hanche, figé par la nouvelle à la fin de son estocade alors qu'il embrochait au fil de son épée un adversaire imaginaire ; tandis que Shûhei en oublie d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Le visage de Tante Birei, l'instant d'avant appréciateur devant les talents d'escrimeur de Renji, prend un air sérieux et calculateur, comme si elle réfléchissait aux conséquences d'une telle nouvelle pour ses propres plans. Tous attendent la réaction du noble seigneur...

« Très bien. Répétons en costume », déclare Byakuya.

 **x-x-x**

Byakuya avance dans le couloir étriqué des loges. Le bas évasé de sa robe frôle les parois des murs, mais aucun jupon ne s'accroche. Il maîtrise avec aisance sa démarche, l'ampleur et le poids supplémentaires de ses vêtements. C'est sans y penser qu'il agrippe d'une seule main ses quelques jupons pour monter les marches menant à l'arrière de la scène. Puis il traverse les coulisses, et plus il progresse, plus il s'aperçoit qu'il a gagné de l'assurance. Plus tôt devant la glace, son apparence extérieure et surtout ses traits adoucis par le maquillage l'ont surpris comme toujours, mais à l'intérieur de son esprit, il est sans hésitation. Il a un rôle à tenir, et il s'y est préparé.

Or lorsqu'il arrive sur scène, c'est la troupe entière qui est réunie sous la présidence de Retsu qui explique l'objet de ce comité exécutif improvisé :

« J'ai voulu vous réunir ici car nous sommes confrontés à un problème. Nous devons trouver une solution pour la fin de cette scène. »

Byakuya stoppe net, le cœur battant. Les comédiens participants à la troisième scène de l'acte II se tiennent tous debout, devant l'estrade, alors que le reste de la troupe s'est éparpillé dans la salle. De son pupitre de metteur en scène, Jûshirô explique :

« Voici ce qui était prévu : en apprenant qu'elle devra porter ses ferrets au bal alors que les bijoux ne sont plus en sa possession, la reine s'effondre dans les bras de sa suivante. Arrive ensuite madame Bonacieux, qui assure à la reine qu'elle fera tout pour l'aider. »

Et Byakuya ne sait que penser de l'air désolé que prend sa chère sœur qui poursuit :

« Mais je ne pourrais pas recevoir Nii-sama. Nous avons essayé Ichigo et moi... »

À côté d'elle, l'adolescent à la chevelure plus que jamais ébouriffée tient bien sûr à ajouter quelques détails afin de bien mettre en évidence le problème au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas compris :

« J'suis tombé à chaque fois ! Et Byakuya, il est pas plus léger que moi, alors... »

C'est ainsi que l'horrible impression que sa vie a basculé dans le vaudeville revient en force. Si ce n'était pour le bien du Seireitei et la réputation des treize armées, rien n'aurait pu le convaincre de rester tranquillement à écouter la suite.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il songé à une solution ? », demande Retsu.

Un brouhaha s'ensuit. Les idées saugrenues fusent. Kenpachi a le bon goût de rester silencieux sur l'aboutissement de ses recherches personnelles à ce sujet, alors que Yachiru commente : « Ben quoi, moi, j'arrive à soulever Ken-chan sans problème ! ». Byakuya préfère ne pas pas se demander ce que Madarame raconte à Ayasegawa, lequel l'écoute avec une jovialité évidente. De la même façon, il ignore Rangiku Matsumoto qui tente de s'évanouir dans les bras de son capitaine, lequel ne fait pas un geste pour la rattraper. Il s'intéresse à Renji et Shûhei qui discutent avec animation et force gestes, puis à Ichigo et Rukia qui, montés sur la scène, ont entrepris de démontrer devant tous la difficulté de l'écueil à passer.  
Jetant un regard blasé sur la silhouette rouquine étalée sans grâce sur le plancher en résultat, Byakuya songe que plus aucune stupidité engendrée par cette pièce ne saurait désormais l'étonner. Il a appris à rester stoïque face à l'adversité. C'est une des qualités dont il s'enorgueillit. Stoïque il restera donc, se promet-il.

Enfin, l'agitation et les murmures s'apaisent. Une main se lève.

«Oui, Isane ? invite Retsu.  
— Le groupe couture a eu deux idées. Nous pensons qu'elles pourraient convenir.  
— Nous t'écoutons.  
— Lorsqu'elle se sent défaillir, la reine pourrait s'appuyer sur sa suivante, qui la guiderait jusqu'à son fauteuil où la reine s'effondrerait.  
— Effectivement, cela paraît logique. Et la seconde idée ?  
— Vas-y, Hanatarô, puisque c'est toi qui en est à l'origine. »

L'humble Shinigami propulsé soudain sur le devant de la scène se lève et, avec force mimes, se lance dans une explication volubile :

« Eh bien, quand on est petit et qu'on a pas de force, il faut renoncer à attraper la personne qui se sent mal et simplement veiller à protéger la nuque et la tête en accompagnant sa chute. La reine s'effondrerait au sol au lieu de s'effondrer dans les bras de sa suivante. »

La concentration s'affiche sur les traits de l'assistant remplaçant à la mise en scène, resté au sol. Puis son froncement de sourcils s'efface et son visage s'illumine sous le coup d'une inspiration subite. Après avoir adressé un regard vers Jûshirô qui lui confirme son approbation, Ichigo se relève d'un bond et commente, tout à son affaire :

« Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux que le fauteuil. L'effet sera dramatique ! La reine effondrée à terre, sa suivante auprès d'elle, et madame Bonacieux accourant vers elles. Avec le bon éclairage, cela aura beaucoup plus d'impact que si la reine avait simplement défailli dans les bras de sa suivante ! »

Ichigo hoche le menton avec conviction, s'imaginant déjà orchestrer le jeu de scène correspondant. Rukia regarde son frère, un air soulagé et ravi sur le visage.

 _On veut donc que je m'écroule pa_ _r_ _terre !?_ réalise le noble seigneur.

Acte 55 : **fin**

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre mettra donc un terme à l'acte II de cette pièce. La reine va enfin défaillir et Madame Bonacieux y fera sa première apparition. Ce qui fait que Byakuya va pouvoir s'inquiéter de la première scène que va jouer Renji dans l'acte suivant ! Il va falloir le faire répéter, et s'assurer si oui ou non, d'Artagnan embrassera Constance !  
Ce chapitre s'intitulera « **Sur la scène** »  
Et je n'avance pas de date de publication, cette fois-ci !  
À bientôt !


	56. Sur la scène

Alice : Écrire mon histoire m'a manqué aussi ! Je suis bien contente que mes soucis techniques soient derrière. Et avec ton message enthousiaste pour me remettre dans l'ambiance, le reste va suivre ! :D

* * *

 **Acte 56 : Sur la scène**

« Chef d'équipe interception 2 au rapport ! »

Dans le hall de l'entrée des artistes, un shinigami des services d'espionnages surgit devant son commandant et met un genou à terre. D'un seul regard, Soi Fon l'invite à continuer.

« Inspection de la salle : au rez-de-chaussée, rien à signaler ; à l'étage, un hollow éradiqué. Inspection des coulisses : rien à signaler. Inspection des cintres : deux Hollow éradiqués, un troisième a pris la fuite. Fin du rapport. »

Soi Fon hoche la tête et renvoie l'homme. Les intrusions se poursuivent. Les Hollows persistent à se cacher dans les niveaux supérieurs. Ils sont faciles à trouver mais ils profitent de la nuit pour venir toujours plus nombreux, ce qui fait que certains arrivent à échapper aux patrouilles. La jeune capitaine s'interroge. Il y a toujours eu des attaques au Rukongai, mais si près du Seireitei, c'est normalement assez rare, et concentrées au même endroit, c'est du jamais vu ! D'autant plus qu'aucune recrudescence notable des disparitions parmi les habitants du premier district n'a été relevée, ce qui ajoute au mystère de la raison de leur venue…  
Enfin, c'est au Centre de Recherche et d'Evaluation des Ondes Spirituelles d'analyser la situation. Son rôle à elle est de veiller à ce que rien ne vienne troubler les répétitions. Ayant reçu auparavant le rapport de l'équipe d'interception 1 dont les escouades ont patrouillé dans les loges et le grand hall d'accueil, Soi Fon considère sa mission au théâtre terminée pour la journée : les lieux ont été inspectés et nettoyés, les équipes d'interception 1 et 2 resteront en place. Leurs membres seront momentanément renommés "accessoiristes" et placés sous la direction de l'intendant de la sixième division, Rikichi, occupant la fonction de régisseur du théâtre. Et comme la répétition de l'après-midi ne concerne pas le duc de Richelieu, ce qui fait qu'on ne verra pas Mimi-piaillon sur scène, Soi Fon ne voit plus aucun intérêt à sa présence en ces lieux.

 **x-x-x**

L'après-midi venue, passé la réunion extraordinaire du comité exécutif, Rukia observe Ichigo profiter de son nouveau poste. Sous la houlette du capitaine Kurotsuchi, lui et Tchad ont pleinement embrassé leurs fonctions de machiniste, mais il est clair que le jeune Shinigami intérimaire jouit à présent de l'autorité provisoire que l'absence d'Orihime lui procure. Avec sa nature volontaire, il est mû par le désir sincère de faire de cette répétition une réussite. Et c'est une joie de savoir que le pli soucieux entre les sourcils que l'adolescent porte habituellement n'est pas, pour une fois, causé par la farouche résolution de protéger un être cher d'un danger mortel, mais par la concentration que montrerait tout adolescent face à un défi nouveau et amusant, qui aurait aussi l'avantage d'être inoffensif.

Tout au plaisir de monter pour la seconde fois sur scène en compagnie de son frère, Rukia s'est sagement assise sur une chaise, munie du livre que lui a apporté Rikichi. Elle a convenablement arrangé autour d'elle les plis de son embarrassante jupe et, ainsi, obtenu d'Ichigo l'approbation. Depuis, elle est obligée de se tenir bien droite et trouve l'immobilité pénible à garder, mais la vue de son frère suffit à la distraire des baleines de son corsage qui l'étriquent.  
 _Ah, qu'est-ce que Nii-sama est beau !_ songe-t-elle en dirigeant son regard sur la noble personne qui converse avec l'assistant temporaire à la mise en scène. _Même en femme, il est incomparable…_ _Que suis-je bête_ _,_ _il était évident qu_ _e Nii-sama_ _s_ _erai_ _t parfait dans le rôle d'Anne d'Autriche,_ _mais le voir ainsi vêtu, coiffé et maquillé, c'est… Les mots me manquent._ _Ah, Nii-sama, vous savez décidément tout faire !_

Tous les participants à la scène se sont costumés, même Rangiku, qui ne fera qu'une courte apparition à la toute fin et patiente en faisant les cent pas dans les coulisses. Kenpachi porte l'armure d'apparat de Louis XIII. _Il est royal_ , s'étonne Rukia. Il se tient avec une dignité inhabituelle, dans l'attente des instructions sur son jeu de scène, comme le ferait un comédien chevronné, à croire qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. _Nii-sama est un bon professeur,_ conclut Rukia fièrement, en hochant la tête de satisfaction. Que de choses aura-t-elle à raconter lorsqu'Orihime sera de retour… Puis elle soupire, essayant de trouver une position confortable sur sa chaise, et s'intéresse de plus près à l'échange entre Byakuya et Ichigo.

Si Byakuya a conscience d'une chose, en cet instant, c'est bien qu'Ichigo ne réagit absolument pas à la féminisation de son apparence de la même façon que le fait Kenpachi. Ni même comme Shûhei ou Ikkaku, qui l'ont dévisagé, la bouche bée à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Loin d'être intimidé, l'adolescent le fixe droit dans les yeux comme à son habitude, sans s'arrêter au maquillage de ses traits qui apporte à son visage une troublante féminité, ni aux effets de son costume qui remplace le pouvoir d'un capitaine par la prestance d'une reine, ni aux quelques longues boucles noires qui tombent contre son épaule et caressent le dénudé de sa gorge… Il pourrait être habillé de son uniforme de Shinigami et coiffé de son kenseikan qu'il obtiendrait la même attitude du garçon ! Derrière l'aspect extérieur, c'est l'homme que voit Ichigo. Byakuya ne sait pas s'il doit se réjouir qu'au moins une personne de son entourage se fiche qu'il soit habillé en homme ou en femme, ou bien s'il est désappointé de ne pas pouvoir influencer de cette façon le jeune humain pour éviter son insolence…

« Lorsque le roi entre, tu te lèves. Comme tu ne t'y attends pas, tu devras jouer la surprise, Byakuya.  
— Je le sais pertinemment, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
— Ben, je préfère m'en assurer. Parce que tu n'es pas le genre à te laisser aller à exprimer des sentiments. »

Rukia fronce les sourcils et regrette plus que jamais l'absence d'Orihime. _Ichigo n'a aucune délicat_ _esse ! Il ne comprend pas du tout Nii-sama._ Peut-être que le faire remplacer Orihime n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela ?

« Je ne suis point non plus homme à me vêtir d'une robe, et pourtant me voici vêtu, ainsi qu'une grande dame de France du 17ème siècle... »

Byakuya ponctue sa repartie d'un mouvement arrondi de ses mains, présentant sa royale tenue. Il penche légèrement la tête, diffusant avec un naturel que Rukia lui envie un charme féminin digne de celui de tante Birei. Ichigo balaie des yeux la noble silhouette, puis revient vers le fin visage et commente, peu convaincu :

« Ouais, ben, je verrais ça quand tu seras à l'œuvre. T'as bien ta lettre là où il faut, au moins ? »

Et le regard du jeune humain se pose sans vergogne au niveau du décolleté du noble capitaine. Lorsqu'Ichigo relève les yeux et arbore un air goguenard, Rukia se raidit sur sa chaise et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, à la fois timide, émue et outrée, mais c'est Kenpachi qui n'y tient plus. En trois pas, il est aux côtés de Byakuya et bombe le torse comme pour repousser un agresseur.

« Halte là ! Ça suffit avec tes questions stupides, Ichigo. Kuchiki et moi, on a répété : on sait très bien ce qu'on doit faire. Tu vas quand même pas lui demander de te montrer ce qu'il a dans le corsage ?! »

Ichigo recule, éberlué. La mise en scène n'est inoffensive que si les comédiens sont inoffensifs, conclut-il devant l'agressivité manifeste de Kenpachi. Byakuya, familier de l'attitude curieusement protectrice du féroce guerrier à son égard lorsqu'il est en version femme, pince fermement les lèvres, retenant le sourire triomphant qui menace de paraître. Dépourvu de son statut, les moyens dont il dispose pour assujettir les uns et les autres à son pouvoir sont différents mais toujours efficaces, constate-t-il. De sa place au fond de la scène, Rukia s'agite, toute prête à applaudir le capitaine de la onzième division pour son attitude chevaleresque. Dans le public, Retsu, assise au premier rang, esquisse un sourire attendri. Son amant est si mignon, parfois. _Il vaut mieux que jamais je ne le lui dise..._ se fait-elle la réflexion, en se penchant vers Isane pour lui demander de prendre une photo de ce moment rare.  
La jeune vice-capitaine n'est pas la seule à s'être munie d'un appareil photographique. La nouvelle de la répétition en costume a fait le tour du Gotei, et la plupart des membres de la troupe sont restés assister à la scène après la réunion du comité exécutif. Shûhei, pour sa part, mitraille à tout va.

C'est avec son entêtement usuel qu'Ichigo rétorque, suite à l'intervention de Kenpachi et passé le premier étonnement :

« Je fais que me renseigner ! T'es quoi ? Le chevalier servant de Byakuya, maintenant ?! Je croyais que c'était Renji.  
— Quoi ? Tu veux t'battre ?! Hein ?  
— Oye ! »

À l'exclamation venue de derrière, Ichigo se retourne pour voir un Renji levé et prêt à se ruer sur l'estrade, quand un brusque mouvement dans son dos l'amène à s'écarter juste à temps pour éviter un coup du sceptre brandi par Kenpachi – accessoire malheureux de son armure d'apparat dont on aurait dû le priver, réalise trop tard Ichigo.  
Byakuya affecte l'indifférence, intérieurement réjoui de la tournure des événements. Son allure féminine ne lui octroie peut-être pas l'indulgence et le respect dû à sa personne auprès de la tête brûlée adolescente propulsé assistant à la mise en scène, mais son lieutenant et son partenaire sur scène semblent tout dévoués à protéger ses intérêts et son honneur, ce qui est très satisfaisant.

« Chéri, fait Retsu doucement de sa place assise, peut-être devrais-tu laisser Ichigo faire son travail ? »

Emporté par son tempérament fougueux, le royal Kenpachi hésite quelques secondes. Mais l'air faussement bienveillant de sa dulcinée le convainc que continuer dans cette voie n'aurait pas que des avantages. Il ramène sagement le bras tenant le bâton de commandement contre lui, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer à fustiger l'offenseur du regard.

« Ichigo, continue Retsu, d'un ton tout aussi tranquille, nos deux rôles principaux n'en sont plus à leur première scène. Peut-être devrais-tu les laisser faire et corriger ensuite ce qui n'aura pas été ? »

Plus la jeune femme parle de cette voix calme, plus ses paroles et la menace cachée derrière pénètre dans le cœur et l'esprit de ceux à qui elle s'adresse. Ichigo, tous les sens en alerte, hoche véhémentement la tête, décidé à suivre à la lettre ses conseils.

« Très bien. En place, tout le monde ! », termine-t-il à la cantonade.

Parce que, c'est quand même lui, l'assistant à la mise en scène, n'est-ce pas ?

 **x-x-x**

Dissimulé à la vue du public par les décors, Kenpachi attend entre les coulisses, côté cour, que le moment soit venu pour lui d'entrer sur scène. Il a quelques secondes pour se mettre à la place de son personnage. Il est le roi, l'époux d'une grande dame qu'il soupçonne de le tromper avec un duc anglais, et il s'apprête à fouiller ses appartements pour y trouver une lettre compromettante dont le cardinal de Richelieu lui a confié, par mégarde croit-il, l'existence. Il se figure le toupet de cette femme qui s'imagine pouvoir duper son mari et recevoir son amant sous son propre toit sans qu'il le sache, et n'obtient qu'un piètre sentiment de pitié pour l'esseulée. _Non_ , se dit-il, _il me faut du dédain, et_ _c'est pas mon truc, à moi, le dédain ;_ _c_ _'est le truc de Kuchiki. Comment fait-il ? Ah oui, il se sent supérieur à tout le monde… Donc, je suis le_ _roi_ _._ _Un roi de…_ _C_ _'était quoi, ce qu'_ _il a dit, Kuchiki ?_ _Un..._ _U_ _n roi de droit divin !_ _–_ _C'était quand même plus simple quand_ _ma_ _Retsu me faisait répéter. Enfin… Voyons… Donc,_ _moi, roi de droit divin, j'ai le pouvoir absolu :_ _il n'y a pas un homme au monde qui puisse s'élever contre ma puissance_ _et mon autorité_ _, et que fait Anne d'Autriche ? Elle me trompe avec_ _le premier_ _milord_ _venu_ _! Peuh ! Je m'en vais la confondre de ce pas._

Et Kenpachi tend la main vers la clenche, son esprit échauffé lui faisant oublier l'aspect virtuel du décor. Déséquilibré en rencontrant le vide, il se déporte en avant, le capteur 666 du châssis 29 n'en remplissant pas moins son office en détectant le geste d'ouverture. La porte s'ouvre un poil trop tard cependant, et Kenpachi passe à travers l'image, faisant une entrée fracassante dans l'antichambre de la reine.

À l'irruption rocambolesque du roi, Rukia interrompt net sa lecture et sursaute, laissant tombant son livre par terre. Byakuya, installé à côté d'elle, essaie de régner sur son propre tressaillement : il ne siérait pas au personnage qu'il incarne de laisser le saisissement qui s'est emparé de lui le faire réagir comme une femme du commun. Dire qu'au fur et à mesure où sa sœur approchait de la phrase signalant l'entrée en scène de Zaraki, il se prenait à regretter de ne pas avoir rappelé à ce dernier ce moment précis, et se faisait très curieusement du souci ! Mais non seulement son idiot de partenaire a décidé apparemment de ne pas attendre si longtemps, mais encore il a choisi de traverser le décor au lieu de patienter que la porte s'ouvre...  
 _Pourquoi_ _ne me suis-_ _je_ _point attendu à quelque chose de la sorte avec cet énergumène ?_ s'étonne le noble acteur. Au final, la surprise de la reine ne sera pas feinte. D'un geste désormais familier et presque naturel, Byakuya amène une main sur son cœur et se lève, essayant de déguiser son effarement derrière un air qu'on pourra confondre de loin avec l'effroi, espère-t-il.

…

Dans la salle, les spectateurs ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre sont tout aussi surpris que la reine. La tension monte d'un cran. Que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'a l'intention de faire le roi ?

Ichigo hoche la tête avec approbation, très content de l'impression, persuadé que son insistance sur le nécessaire effet de surprise a porté ses fruits. Quant à Jûshirô, il reste sidéré par l'extraordinaire présence de Kenpachi. Qui eut cru que l'homme pouvait faire autre chose que combattre ? Le jeune assistant et le metteur en scène se regardent, se congratulent réciproquement du regard, puis reviennent sur les comédiens qui continuent de tenir en haleine les spectateurs par l'intensité de leur jeu de scène.

…

Si combattre de féroces Hollows, aussi différents en nature et en pouvoir qu'il y a d'idées malignes en ce monde, apprend quelque chose aux Shinigamis, c'est bien de savoir gérer l'imprévu. Les trois comédiens continuent à jouer comme si le scénario avait comporté cette entrée dramatique et clinquante. Sans se démonter, Rukia s'est mise debout et a récupéré le livre, qu'elle tient à présent serré très fort contre elle, alors que Kenpachi, parti sur son élan, corrige sa course et se dirige droit sur Byakuya, bruyamment accompagné des cliquetis de son armure et ayant tout l'air de se ruer sur un ennemi.  
Dona Estefana n'a guère à feindre l'inquiétude pour sa maîtresse. Elle regarde la reine essayer en pure perte de se défendre contre l'autorité sans pitié du roi, et le roi l'admonester sans faiblir, annonçant clairement l'inéluctabilité de la perquisition qu'il se propose de mener en personne. Le pauvre cœur de la jeune fille bat la chamade. Rukia ne sait plus bien si ce qu'elle ressent vient de son rôle de fidèle suivante de la reine, ou bien de la loyauté qu'elle voue au chef du clan qui a fait d'elle un membre de sa famille, reconnu par toute la haute aristocratie. Devant ses yeux impuissants, le fier visage de son frère bien-aimé n'est plus que celui d'une femme désespérée et perdue. Elle ne peut que gémir en silence pour la reine.

 _Ah, zut ! J'ai raté mon entrée en scène,_ soupire intérieurement Kenpachi, alors qu'il ouvre et referme les petits tiroirs du secrétaire de la reine un par un, avec des gestes que son irritation rend saccadés. De temps à autre, il vérifie du coin de l'œil l'humeur du seigneur Kuchiki. _Bon, ça a quand même l'air d'aller, j'ai pas raté mes répliques. L'aristo nous montre une reine pleine de courage, faut bien le dire… Là, il nous la fait défensive. Continuons jusqu'à briser le dernier brin d'espoir d'Anne d'Autriche, qu'il nous la montre enfin vaincue ; il me donnera la lettre. Puis il devra s'effondrer quand je vais lui commander de venir au bal avec ses ferrets... Le fier Kuchiki par terre ; ce sera le seul moment jouissif de toute cette comédie… Putain, tu parles d'une façon de se battre ! Quelle misère !  
_ Et le redoutable guerrier s'en prend au pauvre tiroir qu'il referme sans ménagement.

Rukia tressaille au bruit retentissant du bois claquant sur le bois. Elle resserre son étreinte sur le livre. L'agressivité qui émane de Louis XIII est impressionnante. D'ailleurs, son frère, pris dans son rôle, se recule, le regard agrandi par l'horreur. _Ah, qu'est-ce que Nii-sama joue bien,_ se félicite-t-elle.

De son côté, Byakuya s'épouvante effectivement, la raison est simplement différente de celle qu'imagine sa sœur. _Zaraki a-t-il donc perdu tout sens commun ?_ Devant l'inutile violence que son partenaire exerce sur l'antique mobilier, il fait un pas en arrière, refusant toute association avec un comportement si barbare. Mais l'effort est vain. Le roi Kenpachi, ayant terminé sa fouille en un temps record, s'avance résolument vers lui et ordonne qu'il lui remette la lettre. Byakuya se fait une raison : il doit jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout.

Rukia est emplie d'admiration devant la femme qu'incarne son frère, dominée par la taille de son époux, vaincue par son pouvoir écrasant, alors qu'elle cesse de fuir et l'affronte, protestant de sa dignité et de son honneur.  
La lettre est donnée, mais il est clair dans l'esprit de Rukia que pas un spectateur ne se mettra du côté du roi après une scène pareille.

…

Renji assis au premier rang en compagnie de tante Birei ne cesse de serrer et desserrer le poing, comme s'il brûlait d'envie d'aller au secours de la reine avant même que ce soit pour d'Artagnan le moment d'entrer en scène. Il aimerait arracher des mains du roi la missive si ignominieusement acquise et le défier en duel ! De dépit, il serre de nouveau le poing : il devra se contenter de déjouer les plans machiavéliques du cardinal plus tard…

« Byakuya est charmant en Anne d'Autriche, n'est-ce pas ? », lui chuchote tante Birei à l'oreille.

Renji confirme du menton en silence. Byakuya est tout à fait charmant, et il ne s'agit pas là de sa robe ou de son maquillage. Le jeune lieutenant s'étonne. Combien il doit en coûter à son capitaine de faire apparaître une force si fragile et vacillante ? Pourtant, pour qui le connaît comme lui, il est certain que Byakuya trouve fierté dans la perfection de son jeu d'acteur. Pas un instant, il ne perd sa dignité. Et cela sert son rôle au point que c'est stupéfiant de réalisme.

Sur scène, le roi se réjouit de sa méprise : ce n'est qu'une lettre de conspiration et non un message échangé entre deux amoureux. Il invite la reine au bal pour se faire pardonner et exige qu'elle y porte les ferrets qu'il lui a offert. Le moment de l'effondrement de la reine arrive. Renji grince des dents en voyant Byakuya blêmir.

…

« Oui, sire. Je paraîtrai à ce bal avec mes ferrets », récite Byakuya d'une voix faible.

Personne n'est obligé de savoir que ce qu'il redoute, c'est de feindre l'évanouissement… Byakuya ne cherche pas à retenir le tremblement de sa voix. Au visage triomphant de son rival, il estime son effet réussi. Son embarras réjouit Zaraki, et le roi Louis XIII n'en paraît que plus content de lui-même. _C'est pour le bien de la pièce, donc, des treize armées,_ se rappelle Byakuya, avec une ferveur un tantinet forcée. Sa prestation terminée, son partenaire sort enfin – _sans traverser le décor, cette fois-ci_ , remarque Byakuya inspiré par une générosité faussement charitable. C'est au tour de sa chère sœur, alias Dona Estefana de s'approcher lui. Les émotions violentes sont néfastes pour qui porte un corset. Le souffle lui manque soudain.

En catastrophe, Rukia voit son frère défaillir à trois pas d'elle. Elle se précipite sans avoir la présence d'esprit d'échanger le « Nii-sama ! » angoissé qui lui vient aux lèvres par un « Ma reine ! » qui aurait été plus indiqué.

…

Avec un bel ensemble, le metteur en scène et l'assistant metteur en scène grimacent. Ichigo saisit son calepin – _enfin,_ _plutôt_ _celui d'Orihime_ , rectifie-t-il en remarquant avec un sourire attendri les petits dessins sans queue ni tête qui décorent les annotations sur certains feuillets – pour griffonner rapidement une note concernant ce problématique « Nii-sama »proféré par Rukia.

Devant lui, à la première rangée de fauteuil, Renji aurait bondi sur scène en voyant Byakuya tomber si tante Birei n'avait pas posé une main apaisante sur son épaule. Alors que la lumière se resserre sur les deux jeunes femmes à terre, il se morigène.

« _Je suis vraiment idiot, ce n'est que de la comédie !_ »

…

 _Bien,_ se félicite Byakuya, écroulé au sol, _je ne me suis pas fracassé la tête contre le plancher. Je suis par terre, certes, mais adossé à Rukia ; je puis imaginer pire soutien. Le vertugadin s'est laissé faire, et mes trois jupons bouffent élégamment tout autour de moi, sans me découvrir de façon inconvenante : j'ai échappé au désastre. Il me reste à retrouver mon souffle, et tout sera parfait…  
_ Byakuya soupire, puis résolument, se motive pour fournir l'ultime effort nécessaire.  
 _Allons-y pour la dernière tirade de cette stupide scène, et surtout, appuyons franchement sur le désespoir, que ce cœur tendre d'Ichigo Kurosaki soit saisi par le drame de la situation, et déclare la scène satisfaisante. J'aurais horreur de devoir tout recommencer..._

« Je suis perdue, articule tragiquement la reine dans les bras de sa suivante, perdue, car le cardinal sait tout, et c'est lui qui pousse le roi, qui ne sait rien encore, mais qui saura tout bientôt. Je suis perdue ! » (1)

Dans le lointain, une petite porte dérobée s'ouvre. Byakuya entend de petits pas courir sur le plancher, et le bas d'une robe aux volutes bleues envahit soudain son champ de vision, rapidement suivi par une gorge opulente qu'un corsage au décolleté avantageux ne cache guère.

 _Ah, tiens, j'avais complètement oublié l'intervention de Constance Bonacieux. Ce n'est point encore tout à fait fini, alors… Dire que Rangiku Matsumoto incarne celle sur qui la reine peut compter… Les mystères de cette pièce sont insondables... Si c'était Renji, ce serait quand même plus facile de laisser paraître un peu d'espoir à la vue de ma dame de lingerie… Enfin, essayons d'y croire… De toute façon, avec ses tatouages, Renji ne pourrait point porter une telle robe…  
_ Sur cette curieuse image, Byakuya ferme les yeux et soupire.

« Ma reine ! », s'exclame Constance, affolée, et fort à propos.

Byakuya rouvre les yeux et se sermonne : _Allons, ce n'est guère le moment d'essayer d'imaginer Renji en robe._

« Ne désespérez pas, ma reine. Je suis là, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, vous le savez bien ».

Les paroles sont pleines de conviction. Rangiku Matsumoto possède un talent certain pour jouer la comédie, mais penchée sur lui dans son ardeur à convaincre la reine, ses atouts physiques prennent des proportions dramatiques, et tout ce que Byakuya arrive à se dire maintenant, en l'écoutant c'est :

« _C'est vraiment dans cette tenue que_ _Rangiku_ _Matsumoto va jouer avec Renji ?!_ »

Acte 56 : **fin**

* * *

(1) Réplique tirée du roman _Les trois mousquetaires,_ parce que cette phrase m'amuse, surtout quand je l'imagine dite par Byakuya.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **D'Artagnan et Constance**

L'histoire progresse lentement, je trouve. J'ai parfois l'impression de me perdre dans les détails de la pièce ! Mais malgré mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à écrire autrement, et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que ce sont ces petits détails qui m'amusent !

Sur ce, le prochain chapitre abordera le phénomène de possessivité nobiliaire se manifestant à chaque fois que Matsumoto est dans les parages…

Grande nouvelle : On a dépassé les cent reviews !  
Comme mon ordi était HS, je n'ai pas bien suivi qui en est l'heureux ou l'heureuse auteur(e) ! Par déduction, je dirais Mymima :D  
Au final, c'est grâce à vos efforts à tous. Donc, un grand merci pour vous tous et toutes !

Étant donné le peu de retour de ma dernière proposition pour fêter la 50ème, je reviens sur les bonnes vielles idées : un OS pour l'occasion !

J'ai bien une idée, mais j'aimerai profiter de l'occasion pour vous offrir une histoire que _vous_ aimeriez lire. Quelqu'un parmi vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, (que vous ayez ou non déjà écrit une review :) attendrait-il ou attendrait-elle une histoire, du genre que vous trouvez qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur ces personnages que vous aimez ?  
Ce n'est pas forcément de la romance, même si je n'ai rien contre:), cela peut-être de l'action, de l'aventure... avec vos personnages préférés... (évitez le mystère : c'est beaucoup plus compliqué à écrire pour moi). Ce n'est pas forcément sur Bleach : je peux m'aventurer ailleurs, à condition que je connaisse, quand même...


	57. D'Artagnan et Constance

**Acte 57 : D'Artagnan et Constance**

« Bravo ! Bravo !», applaudit bien fort tante Birei en se levant, ovationnant avec assurance les acteurs de la dernière scène de l'acte II. Renji écarquille tout d'abord les yeux, puis un sourire éclaire son visage et, suivant l'exemple de la noble vielle dame, il se met à acclamer les comédiens avec une vigueur toute personnelle.  
Les applaudissements éclatent partout autour, alors que le rideau tombe et que la lumière revient dans la salle.

Non loin, assise à côté de Retsu, Isane essuie la larme qui menace de couler du coin de son œil. Quelle émotion ! Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi contre la pauvre Anne d'Autriche ?

Le rideau se relève et laisse voir les acteurs qui se regroupent au centre de la scène, attendant les prochaines directives. Jûshirô empoigne son porte-voix pour couvrir les derniers vivats qui se font entendre.

« Bien ! C'était très bien ! déclare-t-il. Je vous remercie tous et vous donne rendez-vous après-demain pour la répétition de la première scène de l'acte III. »

Un murmure soulagé et content agite la troupe de théâtre. Sur les planches, Kenpachi tourne déjà le dos à tout le monde. Chacun s'ébranle. En hâte, Ichigo se lève et court rejoindre les escaliers en hélant : « Rukia, reste-là : j'ai un truc à te dire ! »

S'en s'embarrasser de détails superflus comme de simples petites marches, Renji saute d'un bond sur scène.

« Comment tu m'as trouvée, Renji ? l'accueille Rangiku, tout sourire.  
— Saisissante, Matsumoto-san. Saisissante ! », répond Renji, interrompu dans son élan.

Byakuya s'approche, la mine sombre. Et Renji ne fait plus guère attention au bavardage de la jeune femme. D'un œil soucieux, il examine son capitaine pour y déceler les suites d'une possible mauvaise chute.

« Ça va ? T'as rien ? T'es tombé sans crier gare… J'ai bien cru que Rukia n'arriverait jamais à temps…  
— Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions de mise en scène, répond Byakuya avec une pointe de mauvaise foi, je n'ai rien. Viens dans ma loge, Renji. J'ai à te parler.  
— Me parler ?! De quoi ? Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?  
— Pourquoi désirer te parler impliquerait-il qu'il y ait un problème ?  
— Parce que c'est le cas, en général, quand tu veux me parler…  
— Allons-y, Renji. »

Confus et rongé par la curiosité, le lieutenant emboîte le pas à son capitaine comme un soupirant poursuivrait sa dame de cœur. Délaissée, Rangiku Matsumoto les suit des yeux en faisant la moue. Non seulement elle est dépitée de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec le futur d'Artagnan de la belle Constance, mais encore elle s'étonne. Se fait-elle des idées, ou bien le capitaine Kuchiki s'ingénie-t-il à l'empêcher de parler avec Renji ?!  
L'arrivée du rédacteur de la Gazette la distrait heureusement de cette perturbante pensée. Rangiku tourne sur elle-même, faisant gonfler ses jupes.

« Hé, Shûhei ! Comme tu trouves ma robe ?  
— Oh, tu es très belle, Rangiku-san... Euh, ta robe, je veux dire… Ta robe est belle.  
— Shûhei, quel charmeur… Tu me prends en photo ?  
— Avec plaisir ! »

Alors que Rangiku minaude et que Shûhei déclenche photo sur photo, le charivari des fins de répétition commence. Régisseur, accessoiristes et machinistes s'activent, rangeant les décors. Tchad inspecte scrupuleusement le châssis 29. Tout semble normal, alors pourquoi la porte ne s'est-elle pas ouverte à temps lorsque le roi est passé ? Devrait-il demander au capitaine Kurotsuchi de venir vérifier le capteur 666 ?  
Ayant atteint les coulisses, Kenpachi n'est pas sans remarquer la mine soucieuse du machiniste et s'efforce de passer son chemin l'air de rien, ce que Yachiru, qui l'a vite rejoint, l'aide parfaitement à faire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'avais l'air méchant, sur scène, Ken-chan ! babille la gamine.  
— Ah ouais ? », se réjouit le rude capitaine, parvenu à l'entrée menant aux loges sans avoir attiré sur lui l'attention de l'adolescent taciturne.

Derrière eux, sur le devant de scène, au-dessus du tohu-bohu engendré par les allées et venues des équipes d'interception 1 et 2 obéissant aux directives de Rikichi, la voix passionnée d'Ichigo s'élève : «Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris par la tête de crier tout d'un coup "Nii-sama" !? »

Confondue par sa méprise, Rukia croise les mains derrière le dos, rosissante, et toute mignonne dans sa robe de velours sombre.

Que d'animation ! Retsu se félicite du bon moral de chacun et entreprend de sortir sa vice-capitaine de la rêverie romantique dans laquelle elle s'est enfermée depuis le baisser de rideau.

« Isane, nous devons rejoindre les loges et aider les acteurs à enlever leurs costumes et se démaquiller.  
— Oui, vous avez raison, capitaine. Allons-y, Hanatarô. »

Isane et Retsu s'éloignent rapidement en silence. Le septième siège s'empresse de les rattraper, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de bavarder.

« Je viens, je viens, fukutaichô ! Ah, j'ai les jambes toutes faibles ! C'est que je suis encore tout retourné… Qu'est-ce que c'était bien, n'est-ce pas ? Les costumes sont superbes. Quelle ambiance fantastique... Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur pour la reine ! Ah lalalalalala, comment va-t-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne peut pas porter ses ferrets au bal, c'est le duc de Buckingham qui les a, et en plus, cette Milady en a volé deux ! Même si par miracle la reine les récupère, il en manquera ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'une dame de lingerie pourra bien y faire…  
— Tu n'as donc pas lu le livre ? s'étonne Isane.  
— Ah non, surtout pas : cela me gâcherait tout le suspens ! »

Alors que les membres de la quatrième division s'enfoncent dans les coulisses, Jûshirô, toujours assis derrière son pupitre, compulse ses notes concernant le troisième acte. Il est bientôt rejoint par dame Birei, qui s'est procuré on ne sait comment un exemplaire de la pièce et l'agite devant le nez du metteur en scène.

« Jeune homme, parlons un peu de la prochaine scène... », fait la vénérable femme.

 **x-x-x**

« Alors, de quoi tu veux me parler ?  
— De ta relation avec Rangiku Matsumoto.  
— Hein ?!  
— Quelle sera t-elle, Renji ?  
— Mais mais mais… y en a pas ; et y en aura jamais ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout à coup ? »

Byakuya fronce les sourcils, perplexe, en dévisageant son amant que sa question toute simple semble mettre sur la défensive. Pourquoi Renji est-il si agité ? Il précise, du ton de l'évidence :

« Il faut bien qu'une relation quelconque s'établisse entre elle et toi. Un homme n'expose pas sa vie à la demande d'une femme sans qu'un lien se soit noué entre eux. La question est : quelle est la nature de leur intimité ?  
— Exposer ma vie ? Intimité ? Byakuya, je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! »

Dans la loge, Renji s'inquiète du nouveau cheval de bataille de Byakuya. Après l'évanouissement impossible dans les bras de sa suivante, voici… quoi, exactement ? Il finit par lever les bras au ciel, désespéré de ne rien comprendre.  
Impassiblement, Byakuya le regarde passer de long en large devant lui et reçoit ses coups d'œils de plus en plus méfiants avec une perplexité grandissante. Le sens de sa question est pourtant clair. Pourquoi n'obtient-il qu'agitation et confusion d'esprit pour toute réponse ? Il précise donc :

« La mission de d'Artagnan sera on ne peut plus dangereuse, quelles sont ses motivations pour l'accepter ? Le sens du devoir ? L'amour pour sa belle logeuse ?  
— La mission de d'Artagnan !? T'es en train de parler de d'Artagnan et Constance ?! »

Renji s'est stoppé net et avise Byakuya sans y croire.

« Bien évidemment », lui répond tranquillement l'aristocrate.

Renji secoue la tête, dégoûté. C'est Byakuya qui s'y prend mal, et c'est lui qui a l'air d'un idiot !

« Arg ! C'était évident que pour toi ! s'exclame-t-il, épuisé. Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses soudain à la relation entre d'Artagnan et Constance ?  
— Parce que c'est toi qui joue d'Artagnan.  
— T'as peur que je joue mal ? Que je comprenne pas bien mon personnage ? Alors je te rassure tout de suite : comme t'étais occupé, Madarame-san m'a fait répéter, et on en a parlé, et c'est clair que d'Artagnan est complètement sous le charme de madame Bonacieux. C'est un gascon qui débarque de son patelin ; elle est une belle citadine, intelligente et loyale à la reine ; d'Artagnan ne peut que perdre la tête. Quant à Constance, elle s'intéresse à son locataire, forcément, parce qu'elle est toute jeune et que son époux est trop vieux pour elle, sans compter qu'il est moche et lâche, alors quand son jeune soupirant la sauve des griffes de Rochefort, et ben, elle peut pas s'empêcher de lui retourner ses sentiments. Tu vois ? Je maîtrise totalement, pas de souci !  
— C'est bien ce que je craignais »

Sur ces derniers mots, Byakuya atteint en quelques pas la coiffeuse et, la mine défaite, s'assoit pesamment sur le fauteuil placé devant. Puis, par le truchement du miroir, il adresse à Renji un regard soucieux, qui paraît d'autant plus poignant que sa position basse l'oblige à lever très haut les paupières. Ses longs cils noirs, séparés et allongés par le mascara, se découpent artistement contre les arcades sourcilières délicatement fardés. Ce regard agrandi et sophistiqué lui confère une intensité anxieuse. L'inquiétude de Renji redouble.

« Byakuya, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse vraiment ?  
— Je n'ai point lu tes scènes, Renji, et je m'aperçois maintenant que c'est un grave manquement de ma part. Qu'a prévu Ukitake ? D'Artagnan embrasse-t-il Constance ? »

Un grand et long silence fait suite à cette douloureuse confession.

C'est que Renji est bien trop stupéfait pour pouvoir parler, parce qu'en un éclair, il vient de comprendre à la fois la raison de la maladresse de l'introduction de Byakuya, le pourquoi de cette discussion, et son véritable sujet. Constater la démesure dramatique avec laquelle Byakuya aborde un souci légitime agit curieusement dans l'esprit de Renji. Infiniment soulagé, l'hilarité le menace. Enfin, comme les yeux de son noble et terriblement adorable amant s'assombrissent de plus en plus, il essaie de répondre sans éclater de rire, l'innocence scrupuleusement étalée sur le visage :

« Non, aucun baiser n'est prévu dans aucune de mes scènes. À part un baise-main… ça compte ?  
— Un baise-main ? »

Dans le regard reflété par le miroir, un air de profonde réflexion remplace l'anxiété aristocratique.

 _Un baise-main_ … Byakuya visualise rapidement l'échange : un d'Artagnan aux pieds de la pulpeuse dame de lingerie, une blanche main dans la sienne, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de la douce peau, et ses yeux levés vers le visage enchanteur… _Le visage ?!_ _À genoux_ _, D'Artagnan aura une vue sur le somptueux décolleté de_ _sa_ _belle_ _logeuse, et ce n'est certainement point le visage que le chenapan regardera !_  
Dans son dos, Renji imagine sans peine le chemin que suivent les folles pensées de son amant, si attirant en cet instant, et s'évertue à garder le sérieux voulu, tout en se retenant de courir l'embrasser sur le champ.  
Enfin, Byakuya semble aboutir à une décision et, résolu, il plante de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« Renji, je dois te faire répéter cette scène sans tarder.  
— Mm mm.  
— Je dois m'assurer que tu ne feras aucun geste qu'un spectateur mal averti pourra interpréter de travers.  
— Mm mm.  
— Il en va de l'intégrité du texte de Jûshirô Ukitake.  
— Mm mm.  
— Ce baise-main, très certainement, n'est qu'une façon pour d'Artagnan d'assurer à Constance Bonacieux sa loyauté alors qu'il va partir pour une mission périlleuse.  
— Mm mm.  
— Lors d'un tel baise-main, un gentilhomme veille à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun contact entre ses lèvres et la main de la dame envers laquelle il s'engage.  
— Mm mm.  
— Il garde les yeux scrupuleusement baissés.  
— Mm mm.  
— Il ne s'agit point d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment d'amour mais un honnête et sincère respect, tu comprends ?  
— Mm mm. »

Les acquiescements monosyllabiques de Renji dont l'amusement est de plus en plus évident ne sont pas pour plaire à Byakuya.

« Renji, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte combien l'affaire est sérieuse. Un malentendu pourrait très bien naître dans l'esprit des spectateurs.  
— Oh si, je t'assure que je me rends parfaitement compte du sérieux de l'affaire : tu es jaloux ! »

Byakuya ouvre de grands yeux, puis s'empresse d'afficher à nouveau l'indifférence et de nier le plus calmement possible.

« Ne dis point de bêtise. Je parle d'interprétation théâtrale et nous nous aimons ; quelle raison aurais-je de montrer de la jalousie ?  
— Je me demande aussi, mais pourtant, c'est ce que tu es : tu es jaloux. »

Et Renji hoche la tête et, flatté, arbore un air de satisfaction supérieure. Puis il s'enquiert, farceur :

« C'est parce que c'est Matsumoto-san qui joue Constance ? Faut dire qu'Ishida a pas raté sa robe. T'as eu une belle vue, de là où t'étais ? »

Le regard de Byakuya s'agrandit d'horreur de se voir percé à jour. Mais il s'entête.

« Je ne suis point jaloux. »

 _Je ne suis point jaloux…_ _Enfin,_ _plus exactement,_ _je ne suis point jaloux sans fondement._ _C'est ce costume qui est outrancièrement indécent. Et puis, Rangiku Matsumoto ne sait pas que Renji est à moi, elle pourrait très bien essayer… Mon dieu, mais… mais…_ _"_ _Rangiku Matsumoto ne sait pas que Renji est à moi_ _"_ _?!_ _ **Personne**_ _ne sait que Renji est à moi !_ _C'est inadmissible ! Si on savait que Renji et moi sommes ensemble,_ _nul n'oserait même_ _essayer_ _de le séduire ! Je serais beaucoup plus tranquille, j'en suis certain, et n'agirai_ _s_ _point comme un homme_ _tyranniquement possessif et_ _vulgairement jaloux…_

« Il va falloir que t'apprennes comme moi à ne pas confondre ce qui se passe sur scène avec des sentiments réels. »

 _Comme si c'était là le problème ! Si Renji a été si jaloux de Shunsui Kyôraku, c'est que je ne lui avais jamais dit « je t'aime », et si je suis si méfiant de Rangiku Matsumoto, c'est parce que personne ne sait que je l'aime, et que je ne puis en informer personne… Rien à voir avec une quelconque confusion entre la réalité et la comédie._

« Mais ça me flatte que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour un simple baise-main. C'est une autre façon de me dire que tu m'aimes. Et comme je t'aime aussi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Matsumoto-san pourrait porter tous les décolletés qu'elle voudrait, rien ne saurait me faire détourner mon regard de toi. »

Tout en disant ces mots, Renji s'approche derrière le fauteuil, se courbe et enserre Byakuya de ses bras. Envoûté par la vue de leur couple enlacé reflété dans la glace, les pensées angoissées de Byakuya cessent. _Je n'ai point à informer notre entourage que Renji et moi, nous nous appartenons l'un à l'autre pour être rassuré,_ _n'est-ce pas ? J_ _e n'ai tout simplement qu'à lui faire confiance._

« Byakuya, je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que cela te suffit ?  
— Oui, Renji, cela me suffit. »

Le cœur en fête, Renji scelle la reddition à la raison de son amant d'un baiser aux effusions passionnées. Cependant, alors que les derniers transports où cet élan les a conduit s'estompent, Byakuya conclut :

« Mais nous allons répéter tout de même ce baise-main.  
— À tes ordres », consent Renji avec une tendre indulgence.

Acte 57 : **fin**

* * *

Alors, j'ai intitulé provisoirement la suite : **Complot**. Le titre est amené à changer, car j'ai 36 idées et je ne sais pas encore laquelle deviendra le thème central du prochain chapitre !  
C'est qu'il y a une foule de choses à raconter, entre l'histoire des Hollows qu'il va bien falloir que je dégoupille, les costumes de Monsieur et Madame Bonacieux, le baise-main, les plans personnels de tante Birei, le seigneur Ginrei qui a tout compris, la répétition des combats d'escrime à la 6ème, et j'en passe… Quelle sera donc la journée de Byakuya ? Quelles surprises l'attendent encore ?  
Donc, je vous dis à bientôt !


	58. Et la vie suit son cours

**Acte 58 : Et la vie quotidienne suit son cours**

« Ohayo, taichô !  
— Bonjour, mon garçon.  
— Nii-sama, avez-vous bien dormi ?  
— Salut, Byakuya !  
— Bonjour, Kuchiki-san !  
— Bonjour, Kuchiki-san !  
— Bonjour, Kuchiki-san !  
— As-tu fait de beaux rêves, Byakuya ? »

Du seuil de la salle à manger, Byakuya peut voir, et entendre, que la tablée familiale est au complet. Orihime Inoue est revenue. Les parlottes vont bon train alors qu'il s'installe à sa place, en tête de table comme à l'accoutumée. Sirotant son thé matinal si subtilement parfumé, il espère une journée la plus normale possible, loin des desiderata irrespectueux de redoutables metteurs en scène.  
C'est un vain souhait, constate-t-il quelques secondes plus tard. La discussion autour de la table concerne le dernier article de Shûhei Hisagi, paru dans l'édition du jour de La Gazette du Seireitei, dont son grand-père et sa grand-tante lisent, tour à tour, quelques passages choisis à haute voix :

« … Dans le théâtre rénové du premier district du Rukongai, les répétitions de la pièce de théâtre _L'affaire des ferrets de la reine_ s'enchaînent à un rythme soutenu : on ne peut que louer l'assiduité de ces comédiens amateurs qui se démènent sur les planches pour faire de l'exhibition annuelle des treize armées de la Cour un succès.  
Et quelle aventure ! Alors que j'écris ces lignes, je suis encore sous le coup de l'émotion engendrée par la répétition à laquelle je viens d'assister. Byakuya Kuchiki nous propose une reine Anne d'Autriche tragiquement désespérée et souverainement digne, tandis que Kenpachi Zaraki a choisi de mettre en évidence non pas la faiblesse du roi Louis XIII devant les manœuvres de son entourage mais la force des sentiments sincères qui animent l'homme derrière le pouvoir ! ... »

Ginrei interrompt sa lecture, un air de fière satisfaction sur le visage. Entreprenante et toujours à l'affût, Birei se saisit de l'occasion et s'empare des feuillets. Elle défie d'un regard victorieux le mécontentement manifeste de son auguste frère puis, sereinement, balaie des yeux les pages qu'elle vient de s'accaparer. Un sourire enchanté naît sur ses lèvres. Désireuse de faire partager sa découverte, elle tourne le journal vers l'audience attablée. Alors que chacun observe les photos qui agrémentent l'article, l'une de Kenpachi, magistral dans son armure, prenant à partie la reine avec la véhémence d'un homme indigné qu'on ait pu bafouer son honneur, l'autre de Byakuya, affaissé à terre dans ses magnifiques atours, levant un visage accablé vers sa suivante, les commentaires fusent :

« Eh bien, je m'étais pas rendu compte que vous réfléchissiez à ce point à votre interprétation, déclare Ichigo, bouche bée.  
— Je ne suis pas certaine que Zaraki-san choisisse vraiment de montrer une version ou une autre de son personnage. D'après ce que j'ai vu, il joue plutôt son rôle à l'instinct, précise Orihime, amusée.  
— Je dois reconnaître que Shûhei Hisagi a un sens bien particulier de la tournure, analyse Uryû avec un sérieux non dénué de malice.  
— Je ne serais point étonné d'apprendre que Genryûsai ait donné deux ou trois consignes précises à l'auteur de cette chronique ; c'est tout à fait dans son style, considère Ginrei avec assurance. Il s'agit après tout de rehausser l'image des Shinigamis auprès du public : parler de leur implication dans la pièce en termes flatteurs est un moyen efficace d'y parvenir avant même la première représentation.  
— Je suis sûre qu'Hisagi-san n'a pas eu à broder sur l'interprétation de Nii-sama ! se réclame Rukia, avec un rien d'indignation, il travaille studieusement son rôle !  
— Je ne me démène point sur les planches », professe Byakuya, outré.

De petits rires éclatent de part et d'autre ; le maître de maison soupire. Même son grand-père semble gagné par l'amusement. C'est à n'en point douter dû à la présence de tante Birei. Elle exerce sur son frère une influence que Byakuya déplore. L'extravagance a envahi son logis depuis qu'elle s'est invitée...

« … À l'approche de la date de la première, il est temps d'évoquer la scénographie. Mayuri Kurotsuchi a œuvré avec un sens du réalisme époustouflant. Cependant, la richesse des décors qu'il a créés ne doit pas nous faire oublier la prouesse technique cachée derrière, ni le travail, transparent au yeux du public, des machinistes sans qui pourtant rien ne serait possible... »

À l'écoute de ces mots, Tchad et Ichigo se redressent fièrement et hochent la tête, tout heureux d'être cités, même anonymement.

« … La diversité des lieux est la principale difficulté dans l'adaptation théâtrale d'un roman d'aventure tel que _Le_ _s_ _trois mousquetaires._ Réduire le délai d'attente des spectateurs entre les scènes est une préoccupation majeure, ce qui conduit généralement à une scène statique, où les décors sont parcimonieux et passe-partout, la transposition s'effectuant grâce aux jeux de lumière. Or, dans cette représentation produite par le Gotei, scène après scène, les décors changent avec une fluidité stupéfiante, y compris à l'intérieur d'un même acte. Sous nos yeux émerveillés, nous passons du faste du salon de jeux du roi Louis XIII à la sobriété du cabinet de travail du cardinal de Richelieu sans autre temps de latence qu'une simple baisse des lumières. L'adaptation scénaristique proposée par Jûshirô Ukitake exploite pleinement cette possibilité novatrice. Les jardins d'Amiens sous le clair de lune, par lesquels s'ouvre ce récit spectaculaire, ont une présence visuelle et olfactive qui donne d'emblée le ton. Le spectacle est vivant, et j'ai personnellement hâte de découvrir comment le maître d'œuvre de ces décors a résolu le problème des scènes en extérieur, et tout particulièrement de la chevauchée vers le port de Calais. »

C'est avec ensemble que Rukia et Renji adressent des regards lourds de curiosité aux deux machinistes qui, conscients de détenir des informations capitales sur le sujet, jouissent d'être dans le secret des dieux. Ils sont avidement questionnés :

« Comment vous allez faire, pour les chevaux ?  
— Vous allez faire venir des chevaux sur scène ? »

Tout à coup, Renji réalise ce qu'une chevauchée implique et s'alarme :

« Mais je sais pas monter à cheval ! », s'affole-t-il.

Ichigo part à rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Tchad a les yeux qui brillent d'allégresse. Tante Birei ferme les yeux avec une indulgence amusée. Consterné, le seigneur Ginrei secoue la tête. L'imagination d'Orihime s'emballe, et elle s'empresse de raconter à Rukia une aventure délirante incluant un d'Artagnan incapable de tenir en selle. Byakuya juge le moment propice pour intervenir, avant que Renji ne panique tout à fait.

« Il ne s'agira point de chevaux réels, Renji.  
— Comment tu le sais ? rétorque le sceptique obstiné.  
— Nul ne pourrait, quel que soit son talent, faire chevaucher quatre chevaux dans un espace aussi restreint qu'une scène de théâtre », explique patiemment Byakuya.

Bien que Renji le regarde encore avec doute, il paraît finalement convaincu après quelques secondes d'intense considération et, débarrassé de ce souci, croque avec appétit dans une biscotte. C'est le signal pour chacun d'entamer son petit-déjeuner dont la consommation n'a été que trop retardée par l'article de Shûhei. Pendant quelques heureuses minutes, Byakuya n'entend plus que le paisible bruit, satisfaisant, des plats que l'on passe, des boissons que l'on verse et du léger entrechoquement des couverts contre la porcelaine.  
Or, bientôt – trop tôt, de l'avis de Byakuya – l'attention de Renji, convenablement rassasié en un temps record, ne se concentre plus uniquement sur la nourriture, et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il aborde un sujet sur lequel il s'est endormi la veille avec contentement, en même temps qu'il remplit son verre d'un deuxième service de jus d'orange.

« Alors, Byakuya, quand est-ce que tu vas me faire répéter ma scène ? Ce matin ? ».

Byakuya lève le regard de sa tasse et fronce les sourcils, mécontent pour deux raisons : premièrement, qu'on le dérange pendant la dégustation de son thé matinal ; et deuxièmement, de l'insouciance dont fait systématiquement preuve son lieutenant. Amant ou non, bien-aimé ou non, il avise celui-ci d'un regard peu amène.

« Renji, j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir de la présidente du comité exécutif de la pièce, Retsu Unohana, que nous ne répétions au théâtre qu'un jour sur deux afin que le retard ne s'accumule point à la division. Aurais-tu oublié les travaux de réfection des quartiers des soldats que tu dois inspecter ?  
— N-Non, bien sûr que non… Je me disais que cela n'allait pas me prendre toute la matinée, c'est tout, se rattrape Renji, in extremis.  
— Et quand comptes-tu lire les rapports de la veille ?  
— Ce soir ?  
— Et ceux du jour ?  
— Euh, après ?  
— Tu te rappelles que ton ami Ikkaku Madarame a perfidement contribué avec son fieffé capitaine à me pousser à l'excès de consommation d'alcool et, ainsi, lâchement profité de mon inattention passagère pour extorquer mon accord sur le prêt de nos facilités. En conséquence, il viendra à la division cet après-midi afin de régler les combats de la seconde scène de l'acte III. Il sera accompagné de tous les comédiens et figurants qui y participent. Et tu en es l'un des acteurs principaux !  
— Oui, je me rappelle.  
— Crois-tu qu'il soit raisonnable de prévoir une double charge de rapports à contresigner ensuite ?  
— Sans doute pas. Mais quand veux-tu me faire répéter, si on ne peut pas le faire ni ce matin, ni cet après-midi ?  
— Entre midi et deux. »

Rukia en lâche ses baguettes. Ichigo s'arrête en milieu de phrase et observe son ami Shinigami perdre toutes les couleurs de son visage alors que le verre qu'il s'apprêtait à boire tangue dangereusement dans une main à la poigne devenue soudain faible.

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Entre midi et deux ? balbutie Renji, effaré. C'est…. c'est… c'est… C'est l'heure du repas ! explose-t-il enfin. Quand est-ce qu'on mangera ?! »

Orihime se penche vers Rukia et lui chuchote à l'oreille : « _Tu m'a di_ _t_ _que tout allait bien entre Roméo et Juliette.  
— Oui, c'est le cas.  
— Alors pour_ _quoi Juliette v_ _oudrai_ _t-elle_ _affame_ _r Roméo ?  
— __Eh bien, tu sais, même amoureux, pour Ni… je veux dire,_ _même amoureuse,_ _pour Juliette, c'est le devoir avant tout_ », murmure Rukia, admirative.

Ichigo secoue la tête avec vigueur, un air de désapprobation tragique sur le visage, alors qu'il s'adresse au responsable de la déconfiture de Renji.

« Byakuya, ça va pas le faire.  
— Et quelle raison as-tu de t'immiscer dans mes affaires, Ichigo Kurosaki ? Que je sache, le retour d'Orihime Inoue te relègue à ta fonction de machiniste et non pas te promeut capitaine de la sixième division. Je me passerai de ton avis.  
— C'est impossible pour Renji de sauter un repas », déclare catégoriquement Ichigo, nullement impressionné.

Byakuya ferme les yeux dédaigneusement, et les rouvre pour vriller un regard sans merci sur le jeune imbécile qui ne sait point qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un qui connaît Renji depuis plus longtemps que lui – et de façon beaucoup plus intime. Impérial, il déclare :

« Qui a parlé de sauter un repas ? J'ai donné des ordres pour qu'on nous apporte un pique-nique. »

L'un en face de l'autre, Ichigo et Renji entament un concours de celui qui écarquillera le plus les yeux d'étonnement. Byakuya soupire d'un air supérieur. L'un comme l'autre, qui croient-ils qu'il soit ? Un incompétent ? Un idiot ? Un tyran ?

« _Tu vois_ , fait Rukia, soulagée, à Orihime, à qui elle s'adresse en aparté.  
— _Oui, oui, je vois_ », acquiesce la jeune fille, hochant abondamment la tête, réjouie.

Renji réalise tout doucement les implications de ce que vient de dire Byakuya. Réussissant finalement à reposer son verre de jus d'orange sur la table sans en renverser une goutte, il demande, d'une petite et presque timide voix :

« Un pique-nique ?  
— Oui. Te faire exécuter un baise-main convenable ne devrait pas prendre longtemps si tu t'appliques correctement. Nous mangerons ensuite.  
— Seuls tous les deux ? Dans ton bureau ?  
— Y verrais-tu un inconvénient ? »

Il est clair que non. Les yeux de Renji s'embrument. Ginrei se penche vers sa sœur et, eux aussi, à l'identique des deux jeunes filles de la table, entament une conversation chuchotée à l'insu des convives.

 _« Pourquoi Byakuya parle-t-il encore de ce baise-main. N'as-tu pas réussi à convaincre Ukitake au sujet de ce que nous attendons de cette scène ?  
— Il examinait encore la question lorsque je l'ai quitté. Mais je me fais fort de lui faire abandonner ses dernières réticences d'ici ce soir. Et puis, mieux vaut que cela reste une surprise. L'effet sera plus grand.  
— Birei, chère sœur, je maintiens qu'une conversation en tête à tête pour faire entendre raison à Byakuya serait plus approprié.  
— Mais où serait le plaisir ? Et puis, tu oublies combien Byakuya est fier. Si ses actions lui sont dictées, elles en perdront toute valeur. Ce ne serait guère correct envers Renji.  
— Tu es effrayante, tu le sais ?  
— Merci, très cher frère.  
— C'était loin d'être un compliment ! »_

 **x-x-x**

Au Hueco Mundo, ce matin-là, les problèmes que rencontre le dirigeant d'une famille tout aussi disparate et indisciplinée que celle du seigneur Kuchiki sont d'un tout autre ordre...

« Ils ne sont pas revenus, dis-tu ? »

Aizen, royalement assis sur son trône, perché au sommet d'une estrade aussi étroite qu'élevée, jette un regard sceptique et un rien méprisant sur l'exequias qui lui fait son rapport.

« Non, sire. Enfin, pour être exact, ceux que les Shinigamis n'ont pas tués sont revenus, mais la plupart sont repartis sitôt leur compte-rendu terminé.  
— Et pourquoi donc, je te prie, iraient-ils volontairement se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?  
— Si les Shinigamis ne les tuent pas, c'est le suspens qui le fera, disent-ils.  
— Le suspens ?  
— Oui, seigneur Aizen. Les espions survivants qui sont revenus ne tiennent pas en place et veulent absolument repartir pour connaître la suite.  
— Je ne puis concevoir qu'une pièce de théâtre attire les membres de notre armée plus que les préparatifs d'une guerre !  
— Eh bien, voyez-vous, à ce que les derniers ont rapporté, la reine doit aller au bal avec le roi, et ce dernier lui a demandé de porter ses ferrets…  
— Mais elle ne les a plus !  
— Exactement ! L'intrigue est à son comble, et nos espions veulent savoir comment cela se terminera. La reine sera-t-elle répudiée ? Le pouvoir du roi en sera-t-il diminué ? Le cardinal sera-t-il le grand vainqueur ? J'ai bien peur que rien de ce que nous dirons ne pourra les distraire de cette question. »

Au vu de l'étrangeté et du caractère imprévu de la situation, Aizen, en chef accompli et responsable, prend quelques secondes pour soupeser le pour et le contre. Il conclut bien vite qu'il n'a guère l'envie de s'inquiéter pour la piétaille, pas plus qu'il n'a celle de raisonner les imbéciles, quitte à éliminer lui-même les irréductibles. Que les Shinigamis s'en chargent donc !

« Très bien. J'accepte que l'espionnage continue.  
— Sire…  
— Qu'y a-t-il encore ?  
— Voyez-vous, cette histoire s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre entre les murs de Las Noches. Et son impact ne se limite plus seulement aux Hollows à l'esprit faible, facilement influençable ; les Arrancars sont très curieux, eux aussi, de cette pièce de théâtre qui occupe ainsi les Shinigamis au point qu'ils en oublient notre existence. »

La pression spirituelle du maître incontestable du Hueco Mundo envahit la salle du trône.

« Enfin, je veux dire, au point que les Shinigamis nous laisse le champ libre pour accomplir nos noirs desseins, seigneur Aizen... », se reprend le commandant de l'escouade des exécuteurs.

L'impression d'étouffement s'estompe. Avec circonspection, l'exequias termine son rapport :

« Maître Ulquiorra réclame la permission d'aller, je cite : "jeter un œil".  
— Son intérêt pour les choses humaines est affligeant, parfois. Très bien, qu'il fasse. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon », soupire Aizen.

Acte 58 : **Fin**

* * *

J'ai commencé le prochain chapitre, mais il n'a pas encore de titre : c'est toujours la foire aux idées dans ma tête !  
Pour l'instant, ça parle de Rangiku, Tôshirô, de leurs costumes et de l'intuition féminine ! Mais il devrait y avoir Shûhei, la onzième, la sixième, un pique-nique et un baise-main… Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et une leçon de théâtre… Jûshirô, Orihime, Rukia et tante Birei en grande conversation… Et c'est sans compter Mayuri et ses machinistes !  
Vous voyez mon problème ? ^^

À bientôt !


	59. Un reportage difficile à mener !

Alice : Tu as hâte de savoir ce que complotent dame Birei et le seigneur Ginrei ? Et moi qui prends tout mon temps pour écrire et publier… Mais j'ai fait une double longueur, cette fois-ci !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Acte 59 : Un reportage difficile à mener !**

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous, taichô ? J'ai l'impression que le capitaine Kuchiki fait tout pour m'éviter... »

Tôshirô, assis à son bureau couvert de dossiers en souffrance, jette un œil en direction du canapé sur lequel se prélasse sa vice-capitaine. Sans pour autant relâcher son rythme de travail. D'un coup sec, il tamponne vigoureusement le document devant lui. Non, il ne trouve pas cela bizarre du tout. Il est tout à fait normal, d'après lui, de fuir une conversation avec Matsumoto, ces jours derniers plus que de coutume, étant donné qu'elle n'a plus que la pièce de théâtre à la bouche, son rôle et sa robe.

Rangiku, habituée des réponses silencieuses de son supérieur, souvent exprimées d'un haussement de sourcil plus prononcé, non moins souvent appuyées d'un regard noir ou du battement énervé d'une veine à la tempe, se redresse avec une nonchalance gracieuse, avise Tôshirô par dessus le dossier de la banquette, puis hausse les épaules comme si l'avis de son interlocuteur n'était finalement pas à prendre en considération.

« Moi je dis qu'il y a anguille sous roche : j'ai l'instinct pour ce genre de choses. L'intuition féminine, vous connaissez, taichô ? Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Et la mienne me dit que ce n'est pas normal de trouver le capitaine Kuchiki partout où va Renji ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'en aurais le cœur net, je peux vous le garantir ! »

Là-dessus, la demoiselle se lève, rejette ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un geste évaporé, et annonce :

« Je vais m'absenter quelques heures aujourd'hui, d'accord, taichô ? Je connais mon texte, vous aussi, nous avons déjà répété, mon costume est prêt… il n'y a plus rien à faire que de répéter avec Renji. »

Ayant ainsi informé son capitaine de ses intentions pour la journée, elle se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la sortie alors que Tôshirô n'en tamponne que plus vigoureusement les rapports dont la pile diminue à vue d'œil. Un débat intérieur fait rage dans son esprit. Doit-il lui rappeler qu'elle est la vice-capitaine de la dixième division et que ses tâches ne se cantonnent pas à jouer la comédie dans la pièce montée par le Gotei ? Ou au contraire, est-il acceptable d'envisager de la laisser partir, et de profiter ainsi de quelques heures de répit, sans bavardage insouciant et attitude cavalière de sa part ? Se décider entre la raison et l'envie n'a soudain plus d'importance, car la jeune femme s'arrête avant d'atteindre la porte et se retourne, les traits de son visage laissant deviner une révélation subite.

« Ah, taichô, votre costume ! Vous l'avez essayé, au moins ? »

Involontairement, le rythme du tamponnement de Tôshirô s'interrompt brusquement, passant d'une franche régularité à une saccade suspicieusement hésitante. Or l'atmosphère d'insouciance dont s'entoure Rangiku ne devrait jamais faire oublier qu'elle est néanmoins un premier officier exercée aux manières de son supérieur. La fluctuation dans la concentration de son capitaine ne lui échappe pas. Elle dirige vivement son attention sur lui et le jauge d'un regard averti.

« Non ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, taichô, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable ! C'est décidé, je vous organise une séance d'essayage pour cet après-midi ! »

Tôshirô referme fermement le dossier qu'il vient de finir de traiter et le dépose sur la pile de documents à classer, convaincu qu'il est en droit d'ignorer simplement ce projet stupide. Hélas, il aurait dû savoir que montrer de l'indifférence envers Rangiku n'est pas forcément la meilleur chose à faire. La demoiselle s'obstine et, les mains sur les hanches, apostrophe l'irresponsable :

« Ts ts ts ts ! je n'accepterai aucun caprice de votre part ! Je vous laisse la matinée pour terminer ce que vous avez à faire, mais cette après-midi, vous essayez votre costume ! Moi, ce matin, je vais à la treizième division vous organiser cela, et j'en profiterai pour passer à la sixième, histoire de tirer les vers du nez à Renji et au capitaine Kuchiki ! À tout à l'heure, taichô ! »

La porte claque. Dans le silence et la solitude de la pièce, Tôshirô assène d'un geste démoralisé son tampon sur un pauvre feuillet innocent et souhaite au capitaine Kuchiki bien du courage. Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, un sourire amusé, quoique retenu, naît sur ses lèvres : une Matsumoto sur le sentier de guerre à la sixième division, il abandonnerait presque ces dossiers pour voir ça…

 **x-x-x**

À la treizième division, la visite de dame Birei à Jûshirô s'est transformée en une réunion des plus sérieuses à laquelle participent également Rukia et Orihime. Les implications du changement qu'elle voudrait voir dans la première scène de l'acte III sont nombreuses, et pas toutes de nature théâtrale – en ce qui concerne les deux jeunes filles, tout du moins. L'auteur de la pièce, quant à lui préoccupé uniquement par le succès de la représentation, hésite encore.

« C'est vrai qu'un baise-main est un peu froid. Mais je me demande quand même…  
— Un baise-main est très bien, affirme Rukia, catégorique.  
— Il faut voir plus large, penser à l'équilibre de l'ensemble… », insiste tante Birei.

Jûshirô n'a rencontré dame Birei qu'en de très rares occasions. La passion avec laquelle la vénérable dame s'exprime est étonnante pour une personne extérieure à la troupe. Sa fierté d'écrivain s'en trouve flattée. Et même s'il soupçonne une motivation cachée derrière l'intérêt qu'elle montre à son texte, il ne peut s'empêcher d'envisager la scène sous l'angle qu'elle propose.

« Début du premier acte : un baiser. Début du second acte : un baise-main… », expose l'honorable dame avec tout le sérieux d'un représentant s'attachant à convaincre un client hésitant que ne pas signer ce fabuleux contrat serait une pure stupidité, « vous ne pouvez décemment pas commencer le dernier acte par un autre baise-main, voyons !  
— Dame Birei marque un point, mesdemoiselles », concède Jûshirô en hochant la tête.

Orihime adresse un regard navré à Rukia. Il semble que tante Birei ait fourbi ses armes avant de venir et qu'elles ne pourront pas éviter le possible cataclysme qui s'annonce, à moins de révéler l'existence d'une idylle entre une certaine Juliette et son Roméo...

Examinant discrètement les expressions des uns et des autres, la vieille dame se permet un sourire ravi. Elle va obtenir ce qu'elle veut, il en a toujours été ainsi...

 **x-x-x**

Quelques moments plus tard, dans l'enceinte de cette même division, où la décision qui a été prise possède en elle-même les germes d'un bouleversement d'ampleur incalculable, Rangiku entre dans le pavillon où est installé le groupe de couture.  
Les heures passent vite pour un esprit aussi enjoué et curieux que celui de Rangiku, et les occasions d'échanger nouvelles et savoureuses informations ne manquent pas pour qui sait les saisir…. Un « bonjour, les filles ! », par ici ; un sourire charmeur, par là, suivi du motif de sa visite ; et voilà qui fait disparaître l'air contrarié d'Ishida. Les étoffes sont belles, l'ambiance est joyeuse autour de la grande table où sont réunies les assistantes à la création des costumes, Isane, Kyone et Momo… Rangiku n'a guère besoin du « Tu nous aides, Rangiku ? » de cette dernière pour s'asseoir en la compagnie de ses amies, un chapeau sur lequel elle doit fixer des plumes en main. Si tant est si bien qu'il est midi déjà bien passé lorsqu'elle franchit en sens inverse les grilles du portail, et qu'elle ne s'est pas encore rendue à la sixième division ! Comment faire avec l'essayage de son capitaine prévu cet après-midi ?

Sur le seuil du grand porche, Rangiku se mord les lèvres, indécise quant à la direction à prendre ensuite. Revenir à la dixième ? Se rendre à la sixième et essayer de s'y faire inviter pour le déjeuner ? Oh ! mais qui aperçoit-elle venir par ici ? Voilà qui pourrait régler son problème… Vivement, elle agite la main et attire le regard du beau ténébreux qui chemine l'air affairé, mais dont les deux yeux noirs se mettent à briller chaleureusement en la reconnaissant, et qui ralentit le pas.

« Shûhei ! Justement celui que je voulais voir ! »

 **x-x-x**

 _À cet instant-là, à la sixième division_

Byakuya rumine sombrement. Oh, bien évidemment, il n'en montre rien. Il n'en est pas moins vrai qu'il se surprend à ruminer, encore et encore, sur le même sujet. Sa lecture de la veille au soir lui trotte dans la tête :

« _D'Artagnan était gentilhomme ; de plus il portait l'uniforme des gardes, qui, après l'uniforme des mousquetaires, était le plus apprécié des dames. Il était_ _[...]_ _beau, jeune, aventureux ; il parlait d'amour en homme qui aime et qui a soif d'être aimé ; il y en avait là plus qu'il n'en fallait pour tourner une tête de vingt-trois ans, et madame Bonacieux en était arrivée à cet âge heureux de la vie_. » (1)

 _Renji n'est p_ _oint_ _d'Artagnan_ , se raisonne-t-il _,_ _par contre, d'aucuns s'accorderont à dire qu'_ _i_ _l est beau, jeune et aventureu_ x, ne peut-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. _Il ne portera point l'uniforme des gardes, mais_ _l'habit_ _qu'a créé le Quincy gagne en séduction ce qu'il perd en renommée ;_ _et ce qui est certain, c'est que_ _lorsq_ _ue d'Artagnan_ _parlera d'amour_ _par sa bouche_ _, Renji_ _parle_ _ra_ _en homme qui aime et qui a soif d'être aimé,_ _il ne saurait faire autrement_ _…_ _Il me l'a prouvé maintes fois et me le montre encore,_ _à l'instant_ _, alors que les mots qu'il prononce sont ceux de son personnage..._ _Et c'est plus qu'il n'en fau_ _dra_ _pour tourner la tête_ _de_ _Rangiku Matsumot_ _o_ _…_

Comme pour lui donner raison, voici qu'arrive le moment périlleux de cette scène qui remplit de doutes l'intransigeant aristocrate amoureux de son fringant lieutenant...

« Madame, voyez, je suis à vos pieds et jure de m'acquitter de la mission que vous me confiez, dussé-je en mourir. »

Tout en parlant, Renji a fléchi le genou devant son capitaine, et le regarde à présent avec des yeux brillants de sincérité. Sa position basse ajoute à son air une nuance de respect, voir d'adoration. Byakuya en a les orteils qui frétillent. _S'il regarde Rangiku Matsumoto avec ces yeux-là… Pourtant, c'est ainsi que cela doit être…_ Byakuya soupire intérieurement de ne point pouvoir lui conseiller une expression plus froide. Il n'en déclame pas moins sa propre réplique avec tout l'excès d'intonation dont il est capable.

« Ne mourrez point, brave d'Artagnan !  
— Ah Constance... »

Alors que Byakuya essaie sans y parvenir de vaincre ses réticences à laisser Renji jouer sur scène, Renji, lui, s'affaire à suivre à la lettre les recommandations précises que lui a prodigué à diverses reprises son amant et, présentement, donneur de répliques et pointilleux metteur en scène.

 _Attention,_ se motive Renji, _nous voilà à l'endroit_ _délicat._ _Alors, cette fois-ci, j'exécute un sans-faute ! C'est qu'il est déjà tard : je ne tiens pas à tout recommencer depuis le début…_

La fine main de Byakuya dans la sienne, les yeux convenablement baissés, les pensées soigneusement maîtrisées, Renji s'assure que ses lèvres ne caresseront rien d'autre qu'un souffle d'air…

Le baise-main exécuté, il relève la tête et s'adresse anxieusement à son partenaire :

« Alors ? »

Byakuya prend une inspiration, prêt à rendre un verdict défavorable pour cause de brillance excessive dans le regard. Or, il n'est pas sans remarquer que les yeux de Renji sont attirés vers le panier posé sur son bureau comme les abeilles, par le miel.

C'est un beau panier, en osier, grand et large, apporté par un servant de la maisonnée Kuchiki il y a une demi-heure et rempli, à n'en pas douter, de délicieuses victuailles. Comme il se doit, les mets composant le pique-nique sont dérobés à la vue par les couvercles à rabat, scrupuleusement refermés de part et d'autre de la anse ; ce qui ne fait qu'attiser la curiosité et l'impatience de Renji.  
Devant son air affamé, Byakuya temporise, indécis. L'estomac de Renji se met à gronder.

« Cela ira, concède Byakuya finalement.  
— À table !», exulte Renji en se levant aussitôt.

Les cheveux de Byakuya s'agitent encore dans le courant d'air déclenché par le shunpo de Renji que celui-ci a déjà ouvert le panier et s'extasie sur ce qu'il y trouve !

Une répétition entre midi et deux suivie d'un pique-nique est un peu moins romantique que Byakuya l'avait escompté…

 **x-x-x**

Tandis qu'en l'absence de sa turbulente vice-capitaine, Tôshirô mange tranquillement à la dixième division et soupire d'aise, omettant sciemment son malheureux planning de l'après-midi, ladite vice-capitaine s'entretient véhémentement avec Shûhei dans un restaurant du centre-ville, où ils profitent ensemble de la pause-déjeuner.

« Donc, si tu pouvais, l'air de rien, glisser une ou deux questions à ce sujet pendant ton interview de cet après-midi, on saurait à quoi s'en tenir... »

Rangiku est charmante. Ses yeux sont d'un magnifique bleu clair, transparent comme les pierres d'aigue-marine, sa voix est chantante, sa chevelure abondante donne envie d'y plonger la main et d'en caresser les longues boucles rousses… Elle est extravagante… et douce, parfois. Frivole, souvent… ce qui n'exclut pas la sagesse. Astucieuse, intelligente et forte… Belle…

Shûhei est sous le charme. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il l'est. Irrémédiablement… « Irraisonnablement », lui rappelle constamment Izuru, « et elle en profite ! ». La belle ne semble effectivement pas voir ses efforts pour lui plaire. Et voilà qu'elle s'inquiète de savoir pourquoi le capitaine Kuchiki l'empêche de parler avec Renji ?!

« Tu comprends, ils sont bizarres, tous les deux ! Il n'y a pas seulement une semaine, ils ne se parlaient plus, et maintenant ?! On ne peut pas voir l'un sans l'autre ! Je te le dis, il y a une histoire croustillante derrière cela !  
— Et tu veux la connaître ?  
— Évidemment ! Pas toi ? »

Le problème, c'est que Shûhei la connaît déjà. Et qu'il s'est déjà frotté aux conséquences de ce savoir particulier… Il ne tient pas à se retrouver de nouveau sous la menace de Senbonzakura, pas plus qu'il ne voudrait voir Rangiku y faire face.

 _Donc,_ se résout Shûhei, _objectif n° 1, la faire changer d'idée…_ Il se ravise immédiatement. _Impossible… Impossible de la faire oublier une idée lorsqu'elle en a une en tête… Alors, objectif n°2, la tenir éloignée du capitaine Kuchiki…_ _D'abord, instiller la prudence_

« Le capitaine Kuchiki n'est pas homme à se confier. Et si c'est un sujet sensible, ça pourrait être dangereux.  
— C'est bien pour cela qu'il faut ruser ! Et quoi de moins suspicieux qu'un journaliste qui profiterait de son interview pour poser des questions légèrement indiscrètes ? »

 _Quand_ _Rangiku est_ _résolue_ _à quelque chose, rien ne la fera reculer_ _…_ Shûhei s'agite, mal à l'aise. La seule solution pour éviter qu'elle s'en mêle directement, c'est de feindre d'accepter de lui servir d'espion. _Il faut espérer que le capitaine Kuchiki me raconte_ _une anecdote_ _qui_ _pourra servir_ _et, en brodant un peu, par-ci, par-là, j'arriverai à contenter sa curiosité sans rien révéler de crucial… Ah l_ _à_ _l_ _à_ _, je ne sais pas s'ils se rendent compte des_ _extrémité_ _s auxquels j'en suis réduit pour préserver leur secret..._

« Et puis, si lui ne lâche rien, il reste Renji, non ? »

 _Renji !_ s'affole Shûhei. _La tenir éloignée du capitaine Kuchiki est une chose car je peux compter sur une collaboration active de sa part, mais comment faire pour l'empêcher de parler avec Renji ?_

Avant même qu'il puisse envisager une stratégie efficace, Rangiku, prenant sans doute son silence pour un acquiescement, enchaîne sans lui laisser de répit :

« Alors, c'est dit. Si j'ai le temps, je viendrai te retrouver à la sixième sous prétexte de répéter ma scène avec Renji. Et là, si tu n'as rien appris de concluant avec le capitaine Kuchiki, on essaiera auprès de Renji, d'accord ? »

Shûhei hoche la tête. Il n'a jamais rien pu refuser à Rangiku de toute façon…

 **x-x-x**

 _Et l'après-mid_ _i..._

Les corridors du bâtiment principal de la quatrième division résonnent des exclamations enthousiastes de Rangiku à la vue de son capitaine étrennant son costume.

Envoyé s'exercer à marcher dans ses toutes nouvelles bottes, Tôshirô arpente le couloir avec le sérieux qu'il met en toutes choses. Il essaie de venir à bout des deux principaux éléments étrangers de sa tenue qui provoquent chez lui une démarche malhabile et incertaine. À savoir, il tente d'oublier que son pantalon ne tient que par quelques crochets suspendus aux basques de son pourpoint, et s'efforce de maîtriser un équilibre précaire dans ses embarrassantes cuissardes, équilibre sans arrêt mis en péril à chaque pas qu'il fait.  
À son insu, toutefois, le plus remarquable dans le tableau qu'il forme est le large col de dentelle blanche qui atteste du statut de bourgeois prospère de monsieur Bonacieux. Sur Tôshirô, cependant, de par sa petite taille, cet enjolivement vestimentaire lui donne un air poupon assez extraordinaire, qui contraste adorablement avec sa mine concentrée.

« Ah taichô, vous êtes mignon tout plein ! Attendez, il faut que je vous embrasse !  
— Quoi ?! Non ! »

Hélas, mal à l'aise dans des hauts-de-chausses dont il a l'impression qu'ils pourraient à tout moment lui tomber sur les bottes, empêtré par les manches à crevés de son pourpoint desquelles bouffe une envahissante chemise, trottinant péniblement sur des talons dont il se serait bien passé, le petit taichô, "mignon tout plein" aux dires de sa vice-capitaine endiablée, échoue à se mettre à l'abri. Deux bises retentissantes sont déposées avec affection et amusement sur ses joues.

Il soupire.

« Matsumotoooooo », grogne-t-il, sans vraiment mettre d'ardeur dans son reproche.

 **x-x-x**

 _En ce même après-midi_ _, à la sixième division_

Assis bien droit sur une chaise devant le bureau du capitaine Kuchiki, Shûhei griffonne rapidement quelques mots sur son calepin. Il a obtenu cette entrevue grâce à l'intervention préalable du sôtaichô, et ce sera probablement la seule et unique chance qu'il aura d'interviewer le déjà célèbre interprète de la reine Anne d'Autriche. Il ne tient pas à gâcher cette précieuse occasion.

Le silence règne dans la pièce pendant que le rédacteur de la Gazette du Seireitei regroupe ses pensées. Or, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes avec lesquelles il s'est déjà entretenu, le silence ne semble pas mettre mal à l'aise l'officier commandant la sixième division.  
Derrière son bureau, Byakuya Kuchiki ne montre aucune agitation. Adossé à son fauteuil, les avant-bras placés nettement devant lui sur la surface de travail, les doigts strictement entrecroisés comme pour prévenir toute familiarité indésirable, les paupières à demi-baissées ne laissant paraître aucune nervosité, Byakuya Kuchiki attend avec toute la sérénité d'un homme assuré qui n'aura jamais rien à se reprocher et ne redoutera jamais aucune question qu'on pourra lui poser.

Ce calme affiché se nuance parfois, à l'occasion d'un souffle d'air apportant les voix de l'extérieur. Par la fenêtre entrouverte qui donne sur l'esplanade de la division, les exclamations dynamiques et joyeuses du groupe qui s'entraîne à l'escrime parviennent à leurs oreilles de façon intermittente.  
Selon la teneur des paroles, ou l'identité de la personne qui les prononce, le journaliste n'est pas sans remarquer des traces d'irritation ou de frustration sur le visage ordinairement impassible qu'il a devant lui. Ces crispations subites de la mâchoire sont la preuve que cet entraînement ne s'est pas organisé avec l'approbation enthousiaste du capitaine de la sixième division – si jamais Byakuya Kuchiki était un homme à éprouver de l'enthousiasme.

Shûhei feuillette pensivement son mémo. Par quel sujet poursuivre ? Jusqu'ici, il n'a obtenu que de maigres mots aux questions qu'il a posées, des réponses si concises qu'il aura bien du mal à en tirer une ou deux phrases. Et puis, il doit songer à obtenir de quoi satisfaire la curiosité de Rangiku. _Voyons ce qu_ _e le capitaine Kuchiki_ _a à dire sur son apprentissage de la comédie,_ se décide-t-il enfin.

« Il vous reste une seule scène à interpréter sur les quatre dont vous êtes le personnage principal. Jusqu'alors, vous n'étiez jamais monté sur scène. À quelques jours de votre dernière répétition, quelle serait selon vous la plus remarquable expérience que vous ayez connue en endossant le rôle d'Anne d'Autriche ? »

Les possibilités d'anecdotes qu'offre une telle question sont nombreuses. Connaissant le capitaine, ce ne sont pas les difficultés de retenir par cœur un texte qu'il racontera, mais Shûhei peut certainement s'attendre à la mention du désagrément de devoir improviser sur les répliques maladroites d'un partenaire étourdi. Le capitaine n'a jamais eu l'air intimidé sur scène, donc il n'évoquera pas non plus le trac, mais il pourrait avoir éprouvé de l'embarras à incarner une femme… En fera-t-il part ?

Or, alors que la plupart de ses interlocuteurs lui répondent généralement du tac au tac en s'empressant de narrer leurs mésaventures, le seigneur Kuchiki ne s'anime guère plus une fois la question posée. _Au contraire_ , jurerait Shûhei, _il a tout l'air de s'enfoncer_ _dans une réflexion_ _plus_ _profonde_ _encore_ _._ _À quoi songe-t-il avec tant de sérieux ?_

C'est tout simplement que Byakuya s'emploie à passer scrupuleusement en revue les différents événements qui se sont succédé depuis l'annonce de sa participation à une pièce de théâtre. Son sens de l'exactitude ne lui autorise rien moins que ce pénible effort avant d'avancer une réponse. _Que m'o_ _nt_ _apporté la pièce et_ _m_ _on rôle, jusqu'ici ?_

À l'extérieur, le vent choisit ce moment pour tourner. Dorénavant, les voix entendues du dehors sont plus distinctes que jamais, d'autant plus que les escrimeurs s'apostrophent à qui mieux mieux. Leurs effusions vocales viennent jeter le désordre dans l'ordonnancement des pensées du capitaine.

« …  
— Eh, on n'a pas de chevaux !  
— On s'en tape : fais semblant !  
— Tagada tagada tagada tagada... !  
… »

Byakuya accueille cette soudaine transgression de la tranquillité dont il aime s'entourer avec un froncement irrité des sourcils. _Cette pièce ne m'a apporté que des ennuis, des problèmes et des complications…_

« …  
— Tagada tagada… Faire semblant de chevaucher tout en disant nos répliques, ça va pas être bien pratique.  
— Ah ah ah !  
— Laisse tomber les effets sonores, Renji ! Contente-toi de dire ton dialogue.  
— Oui mais, ça sera moins réaliste…  
… »

 _C'est une inutile_ _distraction dans l'accomplissement de notre devoir…_ _Et d'un point de vue personnel, j_ _e n'ai absolument rien à dire de positif !_

« …  
— Et des hommes en uniforme de Shinigamis qui montent à cheval, tu trouves ça réaliste ?  
— Aha, c'est vrai.  
— Alors, on y va ! Tout le monde a bien en tête la chorégraphie des combats ? Unohana va m'écharper si quelqu'un se blesse...  
— Oui !  
— J'vous entends pas : êtes-vous prêts ?  
— OUAIS !  
... »

Un concert de voix viriles, enthousiastes et volontaires, envahit soudain le bureau. Shûhei se permet un sourire à ce déploiement de testostérone. Byakuya soupire et résiste, par principe, à l'envie de fermer la fenêtre.

 _Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je pouvais laisser la fenêtre ouverte sans être dérangé dans mon travail… Cette pièce de théâtre a complètement modifié mon entourage !_

Comme pour venir appuyer cette navrante constatation, le bruit d'une cavalcade retentit à l'extérieur, le gravier crisse sous les multiples foulées d'hommes forts et déterminés à se taper dessus. _Ont-ils oublié qu'ils joueront sur une scène ?_ s'interroge Byakuya, médusé. À l'intérieur, l'ami de Renji prend son mal en patience, stoïquement assis et respectant le silence prolongé qu'entraîne sa difficile réflexion. _Il faut tout de même que je_ _lui_ _réponde quelque chose… Voyons… Ma première scène…_ _Ah, l_ _e baiser…_

 _J'ai failli perdre Renji…_

Byakuya lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré : il ne voit rien qu'il pourrait dire sur cette pièce qui serait constructif ! Un nouveau concert de voix monte par-dessus le bruit provoqué par la cavalcade.

« …  
— D'Artagnan, nous sommes suivis !  
— Au galop, les amis ! Au triple galop !  
— C'est inutile, leurs chevaux sont plus frais que les nôtres. Ils nous rattrapent !  
— Alors faisons front tous ensemble. Mousquetaires, défouraillez !  
— Je te rappelle que notre jeune ami Gascon n'est pas mousquetaire, Athos.  
— Il l'est de cœur, Porthos !  
— Pardieu, c'est ma foi vrai. À l'attaque, mousquetaires !  
— À l'attaque !

... »

La course folle cesse dans un bruit de dérapage strident. Le sable grossier de la cour roule et gronde sous les semelles des poursuivis. La seconde suivante, le cling ! des fers que l'on croise résonne dans l'espace intérieur de la cour, accompagné d'une exclamation guerrière annonçant la bataille, entonnée avec un ensemble parfait par quatre voix différentes :

« …  
— TOUS POUR UN, UN POUR TOUS !  
… »

 _D'une certaine façon, il serait juste de dire que devoir jouer ensemble dans cette pièce nous a rassemblés autour d'un même but. Les treize armées ont trouvé ainsi une sorte d''esprit de corps, qui n'existait pas entre nos divisions… Mais ce sujet_ _n'est guère_ _d'ordre personnel…_

Clang ! Clang ! Byakuya tourne la tête. Deux hommes se battent juste sous la fenêtre de son bureau.

 _Renji…_

Inconsciemment, Byakuya surveille et analyse les moindres mouvements de son lieutenant.

 _Une série de pas chassés… L'adversaire recule et… Renji… fouette l'air ? Qu'est-ce que cette façon de manier l'épée ?! Qu'enseigne donc Madarame ?… Une feinte ?! Oui, une feinte ! L'adversaire est dupe et…_

« …  
— Victoire ! exulte d'Artagnan-Renji, avec un sourire de fierté joyeuse, reconnaissable entre tous.  
… »

Shûhei se racle la gorge. Cette distraction du capitaine Kuchiki est charmante, il faut bien l'avouer, mais l'heure tourne, et il n'a toujours rien de solide à rapporter.

« ...  
— Il est trop tôt pour crier victoire : d'autres arrivent !  
... »

Renji, interpellé par Yumichika, le remplaçant temporaire de Shûhei dans le rôle d'Athos pendant qu'il mène cette interview, s'éloigne en essuyant sa lame, sans un regard pour le corps inerte de l'infortuné figurant tombé à terre.  
Son amant hors de vue, Byakuya revient au sujet qui l'occupe : que lui ont apporté la pièce et son rôle ?

 _Ma deuxième scène… La compréhension inattendue de Kyôraku… L'arrivée de Tante Birei… L'espoir d'une réconciliation avec Renji… Je ne vois rien qui_ _soit de nature à être raconté aux lecteurs de la Gazette du Seireitei..._

« _…  
— _C'est mou ! Du nerf, que diable !  
...»

 _Zaraki est venu assister à cet entraînement, lui aussi. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas manquer ça… M'obliger à m'entendre avec cet énergumène, voilà ce que la pièce m'a apporté !_

« …  
— D'Artagnan, continue seul, on se charge de les retenir !  
— Mais…  
— C'est à toi que le message de la reine a été confié : tu dois le faire parvenir au duc !  
… »

 _Pourtant, sans Zaraki, qui sait combien de temps encore il m'aurait fallu pour dire à Renji que je l'aimais ?_

« …  
— Assure-toi de ne pas mourir, Aramis.  
— À la grâce de Dieu !  
— Garde la tête froide, Porthos !  
— Contre ces chiens du cardinal ? Tu m'en demandes trop, mon ami.  
— Athos, veille sur eux… Veille sur toi.  
… »

 _Renji. La pièce m'a apporté Renji._

« _...  
_ — Pars sans te retourner, d'Artagnan. Que la chance te vienne en aide !  
— Avant de nous séparer, les amis, notre devise...  
— TOUS POUR UN, UN POUR TOUS !  
… »

 _Apprendre à aimer Renji comme il le mérite est l'expérience la plus remarquable que m'a fait vivre cette pièce. Hélas, notre histoire personnelle est hors-sujet, sans nul doute d'aucun intérêt pour les lecteurs, et surtout, impossible à révéler, ni de cette manière, ni d'aucune autre… Ah…_

Byakuya s'étonne. Serait-il confronté pour la première fois à une question à laquelle il ne peut répondre ?

« …  
— Arg ! Attention à mon chapeau, Iba-san !  
— Ikkaku, je te ferai remarquer que je ne suis pas Tetsuzaemon Iba pour le moment, je suis Porthos ; et je te pourfendrai comme je l'entend, chien de cardinal que tu es !  
— Et moi, Rochefort, je jure que la vermine de mousquetaire que tu es paieras pour l'affront qu'il vient de faire à mon couvre-chef !  
... »

La répétition à l'extérieur a tout l'air de dégénérer si Shûhei en croit les vociférations d'Ikkaku et celles non moins véhémentes de son adversaire, qui se sont lancés dans un duel improvisé. Le journaliste ne comprend pas pourquoi le visage du sombre capitaine s'illumine soudain. Cette pagaille dans la sixième division ne peut pas faire plaisir à son commandant, si ?

 _Mon_ _costum_ _e,_ réalise quant à lui Byakuya, ravi, _v_ _oilà qui intéressera les lecteurs !_ _Ikkaku_ _Madarame de la onzième division :_ _t_ _on chapeau et toi_ _a_ _vez_ _toute ma gratitude._ Il ouvre les paupières et s'enveloppe du plus grand sérieux en délivrant finalement sa réponse.

« Porter une robe du 17ème siècle fut une première expérience révélatrice. Ce n'est point si simple qu'on pourrait le croire, déclare-t-il fièrement, après ce long silence.  
— D'ac-cord », fait un Shûhei dubitatif, pas plus avancé.

Consciencieusement, il note la réponse et s'acharne ensuite à trouver de quoi faire parler le capitaine si avare de détails. Dehors, une guerre sans foi ni loi semble avoir été déclarée entre les mousquetaires et les gardes du cardinal, auxquels se sont mêlés quelques invités hors programme.

« …  
— Mousquetaires, gardes du cardinal, j'm'en fou : j'vous prend tous ! entend-on rugir Kenpachi, aux anges.  
… »

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que les hauts-parleurs de la division grésillent et que la voix aux accents de panique remarquablement maîtrisée du fidèle intendant de la sixième, Rikichi, en sorte : « Alerte, alerte ! Gardiens de la Barrière, présentez-vous au secteur 6.00. Je répète : Gardiens de la Barrière, présentez-vous au secteur 6.00. Dressez les kekkais ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète : ceci n'est pas un exercice... »

Contre toute attente, Byakuya sent poindre une amorce de sourire… Que de réminiscences… Combien tout a changé depuis ce fameux jour de l'annonce de la pièce…

Acte 59 : **fin**

* * *

(1) Extrait du roman _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ , volume 1, Alexandre Dumas

* * *

Le prochain chapitre…  
J'ai bien l'impression que tous les éléments sont en place pour démarrer le troisième acte :  
Tôshirô a son costume, tante Birei a planifié, Byakuya a fait répéter Renji, Renji et les mousquetaires ont répété… Ah, sauf Shûhei, coincé avec Byakuya… Bon, c'est un gars intelligent, trois lignes de texte et quelques mouvements d'escrime ne devraient pas être un problème… Ensuite, les figurants ont répété aussi… Ikkaku, il est prêt depuis longtemps… Si Rangiku ne nous met pas trop de bâton dans les roues en jetant de l'huile sur le feu, le prochain chapitre devrait être celui de la fameuse répétition Constance-d'Artagnan !

À bientôt !


	60. Comprendre Byakuya

Alice : J'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne faut pas que je la rate, cette scène ! Alors, le chapitre du jour a pour but d'instaurer l'ambiance adéquate…

* * *

 **Acte 60 : Comprendre Byakuya**

Alors qu'il est assis à l'une des coiffeuses qui tapissent le mur du fond de la loge réservée aux comédiens, Renji regarde son reflet dans le miroir qui lui fait face, sans vraiment y faire attention. Retsu Unohana et Isane Kotetsu s'affairent à le coiffer.

Qui a réclamé une répétition en costume ? Renji n'en sait trop rien mais la veille au soir, un papillon de l'enfer a voleté jusqu'à la demeure des Kuchiki et signalé qu'il devait se présenter au théâtre costumé. À partir de là, la soirée a pris un tour bizarre, et la situation ne s'est pas arrangée au matin.  
Perplexe, Renji profite de la relative accalmie présente pour faire le point.

Après le départ du messager ailé, Byakuya a pris les choses en main et organisé la soirée. Il a commencé par conseiller à Renji de se laver les cheveux le soir même « pour que tes tresses tiennent mieux », a-t-il rappelé. Pas de problème, Renji s'est sagement exécuté.  
Ensuite, Byakuya a insisté pour qu'il arrive au théâtre bien avant tous les autres comédiens. « Il faut prendre en compte le temps d'exécution de ta coiffure », a-t-il expliqué. C'était tout à fait logique, toutes ses petites nattes prennent un temps fou à faire. Et Renji s'est résigné à avancer de deux bonnes heures l'heure de son lever. Mais le pire, c'est qu'en conséquence, hier au soir, il a été privé de câlins coquins, et s'est vu tout aussi interdit de faire la lecture ! « Couchons-nous tôt, Renji, afin que tu sois en forme », a conseillé le machiavélique planificateur de sa soirée.

C'est ainsi que ce matin, alors que des petits doigts de fée s'activent sur sa chevelure, Renji soupire et laisse passer un bâillement. Surveillant à trois pas de là les opérations, son zélé gardien, alias son capitaine, alias son amant, alias Byakuya, fronce les sourcils ! Pour être exact, il les fronce avec encore plus d'ardeur qu'il ne le fait depuis qu'il est réveillé. Les deux gentilles fées-coiffeuses ont un sourire de compassion un brin amusé, à croire qu'elles savent ce qui se cache derrière le mécontentement manifeste du capitaine de la sixième division…

 _Il peut toujours être mécontent que j'ai pas assez dormi : c'est entièrement de sa faute !_ rouspète Renji en son for intérieur, _parce qu'une conversation comme on en a eu une juste avant de se coucher, c'était pas fait pour me détendre !_

Car qui dit costume, dit robe de madame Bonacieux, dit décolleté avantageux, et toute cette agitation autour de l'emploi du temps de Renji la veille s'est révélée n'être qu'un moyen pour le fier Kuchiki de distraire son esprit de la scène que son amant devait jouer le lendemain, et surtout de sa partenaire !

 _Ça n'a pas vraiment réussi_ , se remémore le récipiendaire de cette attention exagérée.

La jalousie de Byakuya est une chose nouvelle qui le pousse à se méfier de tout et tout le monde qui s'approche de Renji. C'est une attitude complètement illogique puisqu'ils s'aiment, se le prouvent cent fois, et se le disent tout autant. Renji se demande bien d'où vient cette faille dans l'assurance de son amant. Ordinairement, il s'en amuse. Être l'objet de tant d'attention le flatte, c'est vrai, mais est-ce que savoir que Renji l'aime n'est pas suffisant pour que Byakuya se sente rassuré ?

 _Mieux vaut ne pas prendre ce chemin-là_ , se dit Renji en jetant par l'intermédiaire du miroir un œil prudent sur le responsable de sa morosité matinale, _si je me mets à douter moi aussi, où est-ce que cela va nous mener ? Byakuya n'a pas l'habitude d'aimer, voilà tout…_ _Non, c_ _e n'est pas tout à fait juste,_ _i_ _l aime ;_ _moi, Rukia, le seigneur Ginrei, tante Birei… I_ _l ne sait pas_ _comment_ _l_ _'exprim_ _er, c'est tout._

Mais l'incapacité de l'aristocrate à s'ouvrir aux autres peut être pesante parfois, comme en ce moment ; car ce n'est pas simple de comprendre Byakuya ; et depuis que c'est au tour de Renji de jouer sur scène, c'est pire que jamais...

Hier soir, alors que Renji se séchait tranquillement les cheveux, enveloppé dans une grande serviette qui l'empêchait de rien voir, qui aperçoit-il lorsqu'il relève la tête ? Byakuya, immobilisé sur le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, image même de la spéculation, le regard préoccupé de ces derniers jours dardé sur lui ! Renji en a carrément sursauté !

« Ah, tu m'as fais peur ! s'est-il écrié, tout agité d'émoi, au point qu'il a failli lâcher sa serviette.  
— Renji, que voulait Rangiku Matsumoto cet après-midi ? », a froidement demandé le maître des lieux.

 _T_ _ypique_ _de lui, ça_ _!_ s'exclame intérieurement Renji, tout en lançant sur Byakuya un autre coup d'œil, agacé cette fois-ci à la remembrance de la scène, _p_ _as d'excuses_ _pour m'avoir fait frôler la crise cardiaque_ _,_ _aucune_ _considération pour_ _moi_ _,_ _à faire des courants d'air alors que j'étais_ _torse nu et tout…_ _et droit_ _dans le vif du sujet_ …

En tout cas, cette absence d'entrée en matière – et de regard appuyé sur ses pectoraux et ses tatouages – prouvait à quel point Byakuya était inquiet de l'intérêt que Rangiku lui portait. Donc, Renji a passé outre et répondu simplement : « Elle voulait savoir pourquoi tu me suivais partout ces jours-ci ».

L'éventualité que le secret de leur relation soit éventé était de nature à faire oublier à Byakuya madame Bonacieux, d'Artagnan, le décolleté et le baise-main. _C'était le seul bon côté de la discussion,_ se rappelle Renji. Or comment a réagi Byakuya ? Par le silence. _Typique !_ s'exaspère Renji à retardement en secouant la tête, désabusé.  
Mal lui en prend, Retsu Unohana enserre son crâne de ses deux mains et repositionne fermement son visage à l'ange correct, en lui adressant un ordre muet de deux féroces yeux noirs. Renji se le tient pour dit : il ne bougera plus d'un poil d'ici la fin de la séance !

A contrario, le terriblement silencieux homme de sa vie s'agite. Il se met à marcher de long en large tout en feignant de ne pas le regarder. Nul doute qu'une monstrueuse masse de pensées habitent le cerveau aristocratique, pensées qu'il ne partagera avec Renji que d'une façon maladroite et surtout, muette. _Typique !_ constate une nouvelle fois Renji, _il me fait le même coup qu'hier soir._

La veille, les cheveux humides et tout emmêlés, Renji s'est résigné à faire la conversation selon la méthode favorite de son amant et commandant supérieur : Byakuya garde l'air noblement pensif, et Renji essaie de deviner ses questions et ses réponses et parle pour eux deux ! Donc, lui, dans la salle de bain, Byakuya, toujours immobile sur le seuil, il s'est emparé de son peigne favori et a précisé tout en commençant à se coiffer : « Matsumoto-san dit que nous agissons suspicieusement et tient à savoir ce qui se passe. »

Comme un nœud récalcitrant réclamait toute sa vigilance, quelques secondes se sont écoulées avant que Renji ne retourne son attention sur l'initiateur de la discussion, toujours muet, et ne prenne en compte le froncement de sourcil nouvellement apparu sur son distingué visage. « T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas vendu la mèche », a-t-il alors tenté.

 _Et je me suis pas planté, cette fois-ci ! Ouaip, mon interprétation de ce froncement de sourcils était correcte : Byakuya s'était attendu à ce que Matsumoto-san m'embrouille et que je révèle tout par mégarde. Mais lorsque je lui ai dit que non, le froncement de sourcils a disparu et son regard est devenu moins sombre : il était soulagé et, bonus, le baise-main momentanément mis de côté ! Par contre, ça a été suivi de ce petit haussement du sourcil droit, et j'ai su qu'il se contenterait pas de ma dénégation : il fallait que je lui raconte par le menu ce que j'avais donné comme explication à Matsumoto-san. Et là, j'étais bien embêté, parce que j'avais pas été si adroit que ça, avec Matsumoto-san…  
J'ai quand même raconté à Byakuya ce que je lui avais répondu : que le capitaine Unohana avait menacé de s'en prendre à mes cheveux, et que mon capitaine me suivait partout pour être certain qu'elle les couperait pas… Forcément, ça a déclenché le retour du froncement de sourcils… Mais je m'y attendais ! Et je lui ai fait savoir que j'étais parfaitement conscient que j'avais commis une maladresse qui aurait pu conduire Matsumoto-san tout droit vers la vérité. **« J'suis d'accord, j'aurais pu trouver mieux, et moins** **intime comme** **sujet »** , que j'ai immédiatement déclaré, **«** **mais sur le** **moment** **, c'est tout ce qui m'est venu…** **Coup** **de bol, elle m'a pas cru ! »**_

 _Ça n'a pas arrangé du tout le froncement de sourcil ! J'ai_ _persist_ _é, et c'est là que je me suis planté :_ _ **« Eh, t'affole pas ! Elle m'a dit que si je voulais mentir, fallait que je trouve quelque chose de plus crédible**_ _ **que d'essayer de faire passer l**_ _ **'imperturbable**_ _ **capitaine Kuchiki pour un fétichiste**_ _ **des cheveux**_ _ **. Comme quoi, elle se doute pas de l'intérêt que tu portes à l'intégrité de ma chevelure ! Aha**_ _ **ha ha**_ _ **!**_ _ **Ha ha !**_ _ **…**_ _ **Hum...**_ _ **»**_

 _C'était vraiment pas le moment de s'essayer à l'humou_ _r..._ _Ça n'a pas pris du tout… Enfin, je me suis bien rattrapé._ _ **« Donc, je me suis rabattu sur le deuxième truc auquel j'ai pensé : ta tendance à surveiller que mon travail soit bien fait. Ça faisait**_ _ **moin**_ _ **s**_ _ **personnel**_ _ **, tu comprends... »**_

 _Là, o_ _uf, les deux sourcils s_ _e s_ _ont_ _ré_ _alignés,_ _le front bien net, sans pli suspect.._ _._ _Mais ensuite, il a crispé la mâchoire._ _Ça m'a fait bizarre : j_ _'ai cru qu'il allait sourire ! Enfin, j'y ai pas cru longtemps._ _Un sourire ? Quand même pas,_ _que je me suis di_ _t_ _…_ _Et c'est là que j'ai eu l'inspiration_ _:_ _c'était de_ _la curiosité_ _mélangée à de la fierté_ _!_ _Ça le démangeait de_ _connaître tous les détails_ _,_ _mais_ _monsieur_ _ne s'abaissera_ _it_ _pas à le demander_ _et prouver ainsi qu'il_ _s'inquiète_ _,_ _d'où crispation de la mâchoire_ _…_ _Alors_ _je me suis exécuté, et j'ai tout déballé_ : _**« J'ai dit à Matsumoto-san qu**_ _ **'il n'**_ _ **y a**_ _ **vait**_ _ **pas trois jours, je croulais**_ _ **sous**_ _ **une pile de**_ _ **rapports non contresignés**_ _ **vieux d'une semaine**_ _ **– ça la fait bien marrer, d'ailleurs – et que depuis, tu organisais strictement mon emploi du temps entre la division et le théâtre.**_ _ **Elle a pas eu de peine à y croire ! Faut dire que c**_ _ **'est la vérité, en plus,**_ _ **même si c'est pas pour ça que tu me suis partout… Enfin,**_ _ **pour plus de sécurité,**_ _ **j'ai rajouté que si**_ _ **tu me sui**_ _ **vai**_ _ **s dans mes activités annexes**_ _ **de comédien**_ _ **,**_ _ **c'était**_ _ **pour être certain que je m'éparpille pas. Genre : je rentre pas directement de ma séance d'essayage et je**_ _ **fais un détour**_ _ **par la onzième… Tu vois ? »**_

 _J'ai su que j'avais bon parce qu'il a baissé lentement les paupières… Hé, hé, j'aime bien quand il fait ça… Il fait tout Bouddha en apparence, mais quand on le connaît – Oups, méfie-toi, Renji, c'est comme ça que tu lui passes tout !  
En tout cas, j'me suis senti en confiance, et j'ai tenté ma chance. Je lui ai raconté que juste au moment où je parlais boulot à Matsumoto-san, Rikichi est arrivé pour me rappeler mes rapports sur mon bureau… _« _**Ça pouvait pas tomber mieux !** **Du coup, elle** **a** **trouv** **é** **rien** **d'autre** **à dire. Et toi, ton interview avec** **Hisagi-san** **?**_ »

 _J'étais curieux, moi aussi, forcément. Hisagi-san qui s'amène, Matsumoto-san qui débarque,… drôle de coïncidence._ _« J'ai répondu_ _de façon satisfaisante_ _à ses questions » !_ _Voilà_ _la seule réponse_ _que j'ai eu_ _e_ _en échange des miennes..._ _T_ _ypique !_ _Je suppose que Hisagi-san_ _n'_ _a pas été plus chanceux que moi. Byakuya a du lui faire l'aumône de deux, trois mots_ _, suivis d'un grand silence_ _censé tout expliquer_ _…._

Renji jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'homme préoccupé qu'est son amant depuis le lever, coup d'œil méfiant cette fois-ci. Le froncement de sourcil ne l'a pas quitté, quels que soient les efforts entrepris pour le dérider. À un moment ou à un autre, Renji est certain que Byakuya va se lancer dans un nouvel assaut verbal monosyllabique, dans lequel il devra comprendre qu'il doit rester sur ses gardes, ou bien qu'il est de son devoir de rester concentré sur son rôle et non pas admirer les talents naturels de sa partenaire, ou bien… Peu importe, toutes ces recommandations vont finir par lui ôter tout le plaisir d'enfin jouer sur scène…

C'est alors qu'abruptement, comme s'il était enfin parvenu à une décision, mûrement réfléchie en apparence – alors qu'en fin de compte, réalise Renji sans se laisser leurrer, son noble amant a tout bonnement craqué sous la pression accumulée – Byakuya cesse son manège, se tourne, ouvre les paupières, et dirige un regard acéré droit sur lui, prêt à parler.

Renji a l'impression d'être mis sur la sellette ; comme s'il s'était rendu coupable d'une mauvaise action et que celle-ci venait d'être découverte !

« Nous avons terminé, informent à point nommé les gentilles fées-coiffeuses.  
— Hourra ! », s'écrie Renji en sautant de sa chaise comme monté sur ressort.

C'est sans un coup d'œil en arrière qu'il prend la poudre d'escampette. Il atteint le milieu du corridor avant même que les occupants de la pièce ne réalisent qu'il est parti !

« À tout à l'heure, Byakuya ! » l'entend-on crier d'une voix joyeuse par la porte qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de refermer.

x-x-x

Un pressentiment pèse sur l'âme de Byakuya depuis la veille. Il a pris toutes les mesures adéquates pour que la répétition de Renji se passe au mieux, alors, pourquoi cette méfiance, qui grandit de minute en minute ?  
Lorsque Byakuya parvient à son tour dans la grande salle, une effervescence à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas règne, qui le distrait momentanément de ses sombres pensées. Des exclamations fusent de partout, en réaction à ce que vient de déclarer le metteur en scène.

« Super ! J'suis pour, moi !  
— Oui ! Ça manquait à cette pièce !  
— d'Artagnan, on compte sur toi ! »

Jûshirô Ukitake se rassoit derrière son pupitre, convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Son air satisfait ne paraît pas anormal à Byakuya. Par contre, ce qui emplit de suspicion le possessif et méfiant amant de Renji, c'est la présence de tante Birei, à deux rangées derrière, dont la mine réjouie est bien souvent synonyme que les événements se déroulent on ne peut mieux, entendez par là, qu'ils arrivent selon sa volonté.

De distraitement curieux par l'annonce qui a déclenché l'agitation parmi l'assistance, annonce qu'il n'a malheureusement pas entendue, Byakuya devient instantanément aussi concentré qu'un assassin épiant sa cible. Il avise chacun et chacune dans la salle et analyse chaque expression, verbale ou non, afin d'anticiper leurs prochaines actions avec l'exactitude la plus grande possible et, par conséquent, en déduire ce qui vient d'être dit.

Le premier indice d'un problème est la mine confuse affichée par l'assistante à la mise en scène qui rejoint les escaliers pour monter sur l'estrade. Orihime Inoue ne sait pas cacher ses émotions, et il est clair aux yeux de Byakuya que ce que vient d'annoncer le metteur en scène est non seulement d'ordre à briser l'harmonie régnante mais aussi positif pour le bien de la pièce, d'où la confusion des sentiments de la jeune fille.

L'inquiétude de Byakuya grimpe en flèche.

Rukia, assise à côté de son capitaine, est le second indice que quelque chose ne va pas. Ordinairement, lorsque Byakuya entre dans une pièce où se trouve déjà sa sœur, il a à peine franchi le seuil qu'elle le regarde et le salue, débordante d'affection et d'admiration. Or, là, Rukia se tord les mains et évite de croiser son regard. C'est signe qu'elle se sent responsable de ce qui va arriver, et que ses tentatives pour l'empêcher ont échoué. Cela veut également dire que ce qui va se passer aura des répercussions qui concerneront Byakuya.

L'heure est grave !

Le couple Zaraki-Unohana, centré sur lui-même, n'est absolument d'aucune utilité ; Shunsui Kyôraku flirte avec, et se fait rembarrer par, Nanao Ise, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de jeter à Byakuya un clin d'œil farceur dont la motivation lui échappe – mais il n'attendait rien de ce côté là non plus ; la paire Madarame-Ayasegawa vocifèrent des interjections incompréhensibles – rien d'extraordinaire, leur excitation n'est rien moins qu'habituelle ; son habilleur, Hanatarô Yamada, est en grande conversation avec Isane Kotetsu, et son babillage pourrait contenir quelque chose d'utilisable si seulement Byakuya avait le temps de s'y pencher…

Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Byakuya dirige alors ses exceptionnelles qualités d'observateur vers des personnes moins émotionnelles, afin d'obtenir des informations plus constructives. Or, c'est une mine complètement défaite que Shûhei Hisagi arbore à trois pas seulement de la scène, ce qui rend Byakuya bien perplexe...  
L'ami de Renji est quelqu'un de posé. De plus, Byakuya est persuadé qu'un événement qui le concernerait, lui, ne jetterait pas l'intelligent vice-capitaine de la neuvième division dans un tel trouble !

La seule chose certaine, c'est que cela a un rapport avec la scène dans laquelle va jouer Renji. Donc, sans avoir rien obtenu de tangible, Byakuya accorde à présent toute son attention aux trois comédiens se tenant sur les planches.

Tôshirô n'affiche aucun air particulier et se borne à suivre les directives d'Orihime ; Rangiku est tout sourire, en soi, cela ne change guère de l'habitude ; mais Renji… Renji est rouge tomate et grogne de façon inaudible à chaque fois qu'elle lui parle !

Un sentiment d'urgence envahit Byakuya. Il est encore temps de tout arrêter, il en est persuadé ! Si seulement il savait de quoi il s'agissait... Résolu, il s'adresse à Shûhei et lui demande directement de quoi il est question.  
Il aurait dû commencer par là, s'avise-t-il alors qu'il pose sa question, il aurait gagné du temps. Mais cette solution toute simple ne lui est pas venue à l'esprit. Il est quelqu'un d'indépendant, qui ne compte que sur lui. Or le journaliste reste bouche bée, le regard vide, absolument inutile ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, maintenant qu'il est décidé, rien n'arrêtera Byakuya sur le chemin de la vérité. Laissant là le vice-capitaine confondu de la neuvième division, il se dirige vivement vers le capitaine de la treizième, dans l'intention d'obtenir à la source l'information vitale.

« Byakuya, te voilà enfin ! Viens t'asseoir avec moi, mon grand, nous regarderons ensemble ! »

Tante Birei s'est interposée ! Il n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire, Ukitake lui aurait tout dit, et il aurait trouvé un moyen d'empêcher quoi que ce soit qui jette Renji dans un total embarras et Rukia dans les affres de la culpabilité !  
Sans tenir compte de son déplaisir évident, sa grand-tante insiste et s'accroche à son bras. Il ne peut se défaire d'elle pour continuer son chemin sans provoquer un esclandre, esclandre qui attirerait l'attention de tous sur lui… Que pourrait-il dire alors pour expliquer son attitude ? Qu'en tant que capitaine, il s'inquiète pour son lieutenant ? Qui croirait un si grossier mensonge ? Il ne peut que laisser faire, à moins de révéler la véritable nature de leur relation, ce qui est… inenvisageable !

Pourtant, il ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Soit, il accordera à sa grand-tante la victoire temporaire et n'ira pas rejoindre le metteur en scène pour mettre un frein à il ne sait quel diabolique projet, mais quelque chose se trame, il en est persuadé, quelque chose d'orchestré par sa parente retorse, et il ne tombera pas si facilement dans ses filets. Avec une froide politesse, il décline l'invitation : il restera ici, lui dit-il, aux premières loges pour mieux voir !

« Quel garçon incompréhensible tu es, Byakuya », rétorque tante Birei, amusée.

L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle regagne sa place sans broncher. _Être_ _incompris_ _me va_ _très bien,_ se réconforte Byakuya, _j_ _e n'ai_ _point b_ _esoin qu_ _'on me_ _comprenne…_ _hormis_ _Renji._

Sur scène, le rideau tombe. La répétition va commencer. Il n'est plus temps de rien faire. Les conversations et les murmures environnants cessent peu à peu.

« Pst, Kuchiki ! »

L'identité de celui qui l'interpelle aussi cavalièrement alors que les lumières s'estompent se devine aisément.

« T'es pas transparent : pose tes fesses », continue le rustre.

Byakuya regarde derrière lui à temps pour apercevoir la silhouette reconnaissable d'une tête aux multiples épis se découper dans la pénombre et désigner le siège vide à côté du sien. Adossée contre l'épaule de l'homme, une jeune femme l'invite d'un geste gracieux à s'asseoir également. C'est tellement évident que l'homme et la femme sont heureux ensemble que Byakuya en éprouve une vif sentiment d'envie. Il aimerait lui aussi profiter d'une atmosphère d'identique insouciance lorsqu'il est en public avec Renji. Et en définitive, au milieu de cette assemblée, la compagnie du couple que forme Retsu Unohana et Kenpachi Zaraki est la seule qui soit réellement accueillante et dénuée d'arrière-pensée. D'autre part, ils sont à la première rangée : aucun obstacle ne le séparera de la vue de Renji.

Byakuya se décide à s'y asseoir au moment où Rikichi s'avance sur l'avant-scène, son bâton de régisseur en main.

Pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan !... Pan... Pan... Pan...

Le rideau se lève…

Acte 60 : **fin**

* * *

Voilà.

Le prochain chapitre…. Si je dévoile le titre, je spoil. Donc, je vais le garder sous silence. Même si je pense que vous avez déjà tous deviné ce qui va se passer !  
Je vais tâcher de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour l'écrire.

En tout cas, cette fois-ci sera la bonne : le rideau se lèvera sur la première scène de l'acte III, dans laquelle jouent Tôshirô, Rangiku et Renji !


	61. Le baiser de l'acte III

**Nb** : _Afin de suivre l'intrigue de L'affaire des ferrets de la reine  
_ Vous allez le voir, je ne détaille pas la première scène de l'acte III comme je l'ai fait pour les autres. Si vous êtes un peu perdu dans la pièce, voici quelques points de repère :

 **Rappel des scènes passées :**

. Le duc de Buckingham aime la reine de France (Acte I, scène 1)  
. Le cardinal veut la perte de la reine afin de diminuer le pouvoir du roi. Il recherche des preuves de son infidélité afin de la confondre. D'un côté, il instille le doute chez le roi ; de l'autre, il demande à Rochefort d'espionner la dame de lingerie de la reine. (Acte I, scène 2)  
. La filature de la dame de lingerie échoue. Le duc et la reine parviennent à se voir en secret. La reine confie au duc les ferrets que lui a offert le roi en gage d'amour. (Acte I, scène 3)  
. Le cardinal est tenu au courant par Rochefort de cette visite. Il imagine un piège et envoie Rochefort porter une lettre à Milady. (Acte II, scène 1)  
. À Londres, Milady vole deux ferrets au duc de Buckingham sur ordre du cardinal. (Acte II, scène 2)  
. Le roi, influencé par le cardinal, invite la reine au bal. Elle devra s'y montrer avec ses douze ferrets. Le piège se referme sur la reine. Mais sa dame de lingerie propose son aide pour l'en sortir. (Acte II, scène 3)

 **Scène présente : Acte III, scène 1**

Lorsque la filature de la dame de lingerie a échoué, Rochefort s'est rabattu sur son mari, monsieur Bonacieux. Il l'a conduit à la Bastille pour l'impressionner, puis il a été interrogé par le cardinal. C'est lors des retrouvailles des époux Bonacieux qu'on apprendra ce qui est arrivé au mari.  
Constance Bonacieux croit pouvoir compter sur son époux. Elle désire l'envoyer à Londres, afin qu'il porte un message de la reine au duc de Buckingham. Or Monsieur Bonacieux se rangera du côté du cardinal et refusera. D'Artagnan, locataire chez les Bonacieux, entendra leur conversation. Il proposera son aide à sa jolie logeuse.

Et maintenant, place aux premiers pas de Renji dans la comédie et aux doutes qui ont envahi Byakuya !

* * *

 **Acte 61 : Le baiser de l'acte III**

Pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan !... Pan... Pan... Pan...

Les coups résonnent, forts et clairs, et envahissent jusqu'aux moindres recoins du théâtre. Dans les coulisses, ils préviennent les machinistes de se tenir prêts ; sur scène, les comédiens du lever de rideau ; et dans la grande salle, les spectateurs du début imminent du troisième acte. Byakuya, avec toute l'impassibilité qu'il a cultivée, avec tout le stoïcisme dont il s'enorgueillit, ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre au rythme du brigadier dont les frappements sur le plancher semblent le prévenir d'un piège duquel ni lui ni Renji ne pourront s'échapper.

Le rideau se lève sur le salon sans faste d'un domicile bourgeois. Un petit homme en habit de ville se tient près de la cheminée et murmure d'un air fier et incrédule tout à la fois : « Son ami…. Le cardinal m'a appelé son ami... »

Une femme entre. Magnifique et déterminée. Elle s'avance vers le maître du logis en portant sur son beau visage une expression sérieuse qui impressionne grandement l'homme.

« Madame ? s'étonne-t-il.  
— Monsieur, il faut que je vous parle », répond la belle.

…

L'annotation 3 de la première scène de l'acte III stipule que l'époux Bonacieux ouvre les bras et que madame Bonacieux offre son front à son mari pour qu'il y dépose un baiser. C'est ainsi que les spectateurs devront comprendre le lien qui unit l'homme et la femme…  
Devant l'âtre, Tôshirô lève mentalement les yeux au ciel. À quoi pensait le capitaine Ukitake lorsqu'il a attribué les rôles ? Ah, il oublie que l'attribution des rôles a été soumis au vote des lecteurs de la Gazette du Seireitei ! C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cette position… Toujours est-il que sa vice-capitaine s'est aperçue à la première lecture de l'impossibilité de se conformer à l'annotation 3 – « À moins que vous ne montiez sur un tabouret, taichô », a osé plaisanter l'impertinente.  
L'air renfrogné de son capitaine n'a pas arrêté l'entreprenante demoiselle qui a suggéré en toute candeur : « Inversons ». Tôshirô sait, lui, que son interprétation du personnage de monsieur Bonacieux dépend de ce premier geste. Inverser signifie que de mari paternaliste qui inspire le respect à sa jeune épouse, monsieur Bonacieux devient un mari soumis et dépassé par l'exubérance de sa femme…

Mais que faire d'autre ? soupire Tôshirô en disant sa réplique lorsque Rangiku s'approche. En dépit d'une maturité d'esprit incontestable, il n'a pas le physique d'un homme adulte et, sur les planches, l'apparence fait tout et la grandeur ne s'évalue pas selon la puissance du bankai. Il s'avance donc vers sa supposée épouse, les mains soigneusement plaquées contre ses cuisses, et lui tend son front.

En deux secondes, il est serré contre une poitrine étouffante, et embrassé avec une ardeur exagérée ! « Que je suis heureuse de vous voir sorti sain et sauf de cette effroyable prison ! », s'exclame la belle avec une joie qui est censée flatter l'orgueil marital de monsieur Bonacieux. Puis, n'ayant que fort peu compati sur son emprisonnement à la Bastille, sa jolie jeune femme l'enjoint de partir sur le champ pour Londres afin d'y accomplir une mission de la plus haute importance pour les illustres personnes qu'elle sert.

…

Quelques rires fusent parmi les spectateurs. Les manières affectées de madame Bonacieux n'échappent à personne, et il est visible qu'aucun amour romantique n'existe entre le mari et la femme.

« Rangiku incarne une Constance Bonacieux énergique et volontaire, et même un peu plus manipulatrice que ce que nous avions prévu », remarque Orihime.

À côté d'elle, Jûshirô hoche la tête, souriant à l'interprétation donnée à ses personnages par les comédiens amateurs que sont ses camarades shinigamis. Il découvre que sa pièce est vivante. Son histoire prend forme et est influencée par la façon dont ses compagnons jouent sur scène et leur manière de voir les personnages. Même s'il en a pourtant soigneusement écrit et détaillé les faits et gestes, verra-t-il une version différente de sa pièce à chaque représentation, selon les humeurs des uns et des autres ? Le théâtre est véritablement passionnant, se réjouit-il.

Pendant que Constance Bonacieux serre sans modération son mari contre son sein et l'embobine en usant de ces charmes et en lui faisant miroiter l'espoir d'une fortune, Byakuya se détache d'une scène dans laquelle Renji n'est pas encore apparu et s'enfonce dans de profondes réflexions.  
Le succès de la pièce, le respect de l'intégrité du texte et de l'œuvre originale, ne sont guère au centre de ses pensées. Maintenant que le sort en est jeté, éliminant tout sentiment d'urgence, il prend son temps pour examiner froidement la situation.

Renji l'accuse de jalousie. Soit, il veut bien l'admettre. Il est jaloux. Jaloux que d'autres que lui pourraient envisager de s'approcher de Renji dans le but de le séduire, tout cela parce qu'ils le croient libre. Jaloux de ceux qui peuvent montrer à tous leur bonheur et leur amour. Jaloux du regard des autres sur Renji, alors que lui doit s'efforcer de taire ses sentiments en public. Jaloux.

Il est également satisfait. Satisfait car il a déclaré son amour. Satisfait parce qu'il a vaincu sa réticence à exprimer ses sentiments. Plus jamais il ne fera de Renji la cible de ses frustrations. Plus jamais il n'omettra de communiquer son amour et son approbation.

Alors, pourquoi ce manque actuel d'assurance ? Cette peur qu'un monstre se cache dans l'ombre et n'attende que l'occasion propice pour surgir et lui ravir son bonheur ? D'ailleurs, si un tel monstre existait, Renji ne se laisserait pas faire. Il n'a aucune raison valable de se sentir aussi méfiant.

Aucune raison, si ce n'est la présence de tante Birei dans son entourage. Un complot est à l'œuvre, il en a le pressentiment.

 _Aurait-elle imaginé quelque stratagème pour me séparer de Renji ? Mais cela voudrait dire qu'elle sait pour nous deux ?! A-t-on été imprudents ? Et comment pourrait-elle se servir de cette scène_ _pour arriver à ses fins ?_

 _Constance et d'Artagnan !_

 _Tante Birei_ _veut jeter Renji dans les bras de_ _Rangiku Matsumoto !_

Le spectre du baiser redouté resurgit, faisant renaître la suspicion et le doute dans l'esprit déjà inquiet du fier aristocrate. Instantanément, le plan qu'a mis en place son aïeule prend forme.

 _Première étape,_ _user de je ne sais quel moyen pour faire changer l'histoire originale et_ _faire s'embrasser_ _Constance et d'Artagnan… À l'insu_ _de Renji !_ _Car Renji n'aurait su me mentir, j'en suis intimement convaincu.  
Ainsi t_ _out s'explique ! Les exclamations lorsque je suis arrivé, l'air confus d_ _e la jeune Inoue_ _Orihime qui sait pour Renji et moi,_ _la mine_ _embarrass_ _ée de Renji_ _qui m'a assuré qu'un baiser n'était p_ _oint_ _prévu_ _… Oui,_ _tout devient clair…_ _Hormis_ _la réaction du journaliste !_ _P_ _ourquoi un baiser entre_ _Renji_ _et_ _Rangiku_ _Matsumoto_ _affolerait_ _Shûhei_ _Hisagi ? … Et Rukia ?_ _Elle ne sait pas pour nous deu_ _x ; p_ _ourquoi cet air affligé ?_

 _Renji ! Ils sont_ _tous les deux_ _amoureux de Renji !_ _C'est la seule explication qui ait un sens…_

 _Mon dieu,_ _même ma chère sœur…_ _J_ _e suis entouré de personnes ne rêvant que de mettre le_ _grappin_ _sur Renji !_

 _C'est inadmissible._

Sur scène, la tension grimpe, exacerbant chez Byakuya le pressentiment qu'un événement redoutable va survenir.

…

« Vous êtes un misérable ! Je vous savais avare et imbécile, mais je ne vous savais pas infâme ! Ah, vous faites de la politique, vous vous acoquinez avec ceux qui complotent contre notre souverain ? Vous êtes un misérable : vous avez vendu votre âme au diable !  
— Holà, madame. Pas au diable, au cardinal, qui se dit mon ami, entendez-vous ? Mon ami. Alors vous ne m'impliquerez pas dans vos intrigues »

…

La soudaine augmentation du volume sonore, et la tirade outragée de Constance Bonacieux, retiennent dorénavant l'attention de Byakuya sur scène. L'intervention de d'Artagnan est imminente. La requête de la dame de lingerie a débouché sur un refus catégorique de son époux. Cette fois-ci, mises en balance avec l'amitié d'un haut-personnage tel que le cardinal, les minauderies de sa femme n'ont pas de prise. Monsieur Bonacieux sort du salon en claquant la porte, laissant sa jeune épouse désespérée.

Les yeux fixés sur le battant qui se referme bruyamment, Byakuya attend que Renji apparaisse. C'est par cette porte qu'il entrera. Les secondes s'écoulent trop lentement… Les yeux rivés à l'endroit d'où son amant doit surgir, Byakuya ignore le monologue tourmenté dans lequel Rangiku s'est lancée.

En coulisse, Ichigo a surveillé avec un professionnalisme éclairé le synchronisme entre l'image du battant qui se ferme et le claquement sur le chambranle, effets visuels et sonores générés par la science du maître tout puissant des décors depuis la fosse d'orchestre, grâce aux capteurs et relais que lui et Tchad ont installés, et dont il est le fier gardien côté jardin.

« _Régisseur à machiniste côté jardin, Abarai-san est-il là ?_ », entend-il soudain dans son oreillette.

Immédiatement, Ichigo oublie sa satisfaction d'un travail bien fait pour remarquer que son ami Renji, qui attendait là de faire son entrée, ne bouge pas d'un pouce et n'a pas franchi la porte comme il l'aurait dû.

« Pst, Renji, hèle-t-il aussitôt, t'as le trac ? C'est à toi d'entrer ! »

L'interprète de d'Artagnan est aussi immobile qu'une statue. Depuis que les trois coups ont résonné, une seule phrase lui tourne dans la tête :

 _Mamma mia, qu'est-ce que Byakuya va dire ? Il va croire que je lui ai menti !_

Ichigo fronce les sourcils à la vue du fier maître de Zabimaru, se tenant là, la mine pâlotte et l'air abattu.

« Rikichi, on dirait que Renji a un souci, mais c'est bon, il est bien là. Ils s'en sortent comment, sur scène ?  
— _Ah, Matsumoto-san improvise merveilleusement, mais il ne faudrait pas que cela dure_.  
— T'inquiète pas, je me charge de régler le problème.  
— _Je compte sur vous, Kurosaki-san !_ »

 _Je ne peux pas y aller. Impossible. Je me rappelle trop l'effet que ça m'a fait quand Byakuya s'est laissé embrasser par le capitaine Kyôraku. Je ne veux pas imposer cela à Byakuya. Tant pis pour la pièce !_

« Allez, courage, mon vieux ! Tu entres, tu t'agenouilles, tu laisses la demoiselle faire… Ce sera vite passé. »

Ichigo s'aperçoit vite qu'il faudra plus que de simples paroles d'encouragement pour sortir son ami du trouble dans lequel il s'est enfoncé. Fronçant de plus belle les sourcils, l'adolescent pose une main sur l'épaule de Renji. Le contact fait sursauter le comédien en émoi, mais il redresse enfin la tête et concentre son attention sur le jeune machiniste.  
Ichigo a le regard planté dans le sien, offrant son soutien. À travers les panneaux des décors, la voix éplorée de Rangiku leur parvient. Brusquement, Renji réalise ce qu'on attend de lui, et sa préoccupation explose en deux mots qu'il confie à Ichigo.

« Mais Byakuya ? »

Le problème de Renji n'a rien à voir avec le trac, réalise Ichigo. La relation entre Renji et Byakuya a débuté dans le chaos. Leur opposition pendant la condamnation à mort de Rukia, leur combat récent à la sixième division, leur mésentente suite au dérapage d'un baiser de théâtre… tout cela défile à tout allure dans son esprit. Mais son bon sens prend rapidement le relais.

« Quoi, Byakuya ? Vous avez dépassé tout ça, non ? Il t'aime, il te l'a dit, et il a confiance en toi. Tu lui expliqueras, et ce sera bon. Je viendrai aussi, si tu veux. Il saura que tu n'étais pas au courant ; que c'était un changement de dernière minute. En attendant, tu ne peux pas laisser la pauvre Matsumoto-san se débrouiller toute seule comme ça : mets-toi à sa place ! Et puis, t'attendais tellement de jouer sur scène. Vas-y ! C'est pas en refusant d'affronter les problèmes qui se présentent que tu seras plus heureux. »

La véhémence passionnée de l'adolescent fait son chemin jusqu'au cœur de Renji. Ses arguments portent. Ichigo va toujours droit au but. Ses opinions sont convaincues. Malgré sa jeunesse, il possède une confiance en lui et les autres qu'on ne peut qu'admirer, et il faut se rendre à l'évidence que sa volonté têtue mène bien souvent vers un avenir où l'espoir qui avait disparu renaît.

 _Byakuya a changé_ , se rappelle Renji. _Il ne doutera pas._ _Il ne fera pas comme moi. Il me donnera le temps de_ _lui expliquer_ _avant de conclure le pire_ _._

C'est avec ce fragile espoir au cœur que Renji s'avance.

…

Hors des coulisses, c'est un autre monde qui l'accueille. Au-delà de la scène noyée de lumière, la salle est obscure. Le « Aaaah » général, étonné et appréciateur, des spectateurs parvient distinctement à ses oreilles. Renji se fige durant une brève seconde. Ses yeux ne distinguent aucun visage dans le parterre, mais il sait qu'on le regarde ; et subitement, l'attention admirative de ses camarades et amis lui procure une sensation agréable. L'odeur du cuir de son pourpoint monte à ses narines, le fer de son épée lui bat le mollet, le froufrou du cuir croûté de ses hauts-de-chausses se fait entendre lorsqu'il marche… Il a impatiemment attendu ce moment où il se tiendrait sur scène sous le feu des projecteurs, costumé pour jouer le rôle de l'intrépide d'Artagnan ! Une bouffée de joie et d'amour-propre monte en lui. C'est d'un pas convaincu et énergique qu'il avance en déclamant sa réplique avec tous les accents voulus d'un sauveur de ces dames :

« Madame, ne vous lamentez plus. Votre mari est un sot, mais sa couardise me donne l'occasion de me mettre à votre service. Pour vous, j'affronterai mille dangers ! »

 _Ouf, il était temps !_ se réjouit Rangiku. C'est qu'elle ne savait plus comment se lamenter du départ de son mari et de l'échec de la mission que lui a confié la reine ! Pourquoi Renji a-t-il tant tardé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tout semble normal, et c'est avec le plus grand naturel qu'elle enchaîne, sans négliger de prendre un ton inquiet :

« Vous nous avez donc entendus, monsieur ? »

…

Byakuya est saisi. Entièrement pris par la vision de Renji.

La présence de d'Artagnan remplit la scène de vie et d'espérance. Les talons de ses bottes claquent avec détermination sur le plancher. Il porte son pourpoint sans les manches. Les bras de sa chemise bouffent en toute liberté, soulignant la vivacité de ses gestes, son ardeur à convaincre la dame en détresse.

La belle hésite. Le secret de la mission est d'importance, et il est si jeune.

D'Artagnan insiste. Il est brave, assure-t-il, honnête et galant homme ! Il possède la confiance et l'amitié de trois mousquetaires et de leur capitaine ! Il est loyal au roi et à la reine. Il est l'homme qu'il lui faut !

 _Tout est tel qu'il devrait être._ se rassure Byakuya en observant le jeu de scène sans y trouver de geste suspect. _Me serais-je trompé ? Aurais-je laissé ma méfiance et ma jalousie obscurcir mon jugement ?_  
Même s'il se défend de relâcher sa garde, il s'absorbe cependant dans la vue de Renji qui a, de toute évidence, laissé son embarras derrière lui et joue encore mieux que lorsqu'ils ont répété ensemble.

 _Renji est parfait dans le rôle de d'Artagnan,_ s'émerveille l'aristocrate, si fier de la prestation réussie de son amant qu'il en oublie par moments son souci.

Puis arrive une réplique qui n'était pas dans le texte original.

…

« Une récompense, alors que votre confiance fait déjà de moi le plus heureux des hommes ? Madame… Constance… Je ne désire rien d'autre si ce n'est pouvoir vous dire que je vous aime. »

Là-dessus, d'Artagnan pose un genou à terre, et lève son regard sur celle qui porte déjà le nom d'amante dans le secret de ses pensées ; et soudain, le costume et le plaisir de jouer disparaissent. Renji est brusquement rappelé à sa crainte. Il sent ses joues s'empourprer, son cœur battre plus vite, et offre innocemment la vue de son embarras à la jeune femme expérimentée qu'est l'actrice incarnant madame Bonacieux.

 _Renji est adorable,_ constate Rangiku, amusée. Elle tend sa main, que Renji prend avec une précaution excessive, qu'il est facile de confondre avec la délicatesse empressée qu'aurait un jeune amoureux pour l'objet de ses désirs.

…

 _Ah, le désastre est évit_ _é._ _J'ai cru au pire lorsque d'Artagnan a déclaré son amour..._ _M_ _ais c_ _'est un baise-main_ , s'étonne Byakuya. _Quel soulagement !_

À trois répliques de la fin de la scène, force est de constater qu'en dehors de la déclaration passionnée de d'Artagnan, aucun autre changement n'est à déplorer.

 _Vraisemblablement, l'éventualité qu'on puisse désirer séduire Renji ou qu'on veuille que je me sépare de lui m'a fait perdre la tête ! J'ai tiré des conclusions erronées sur ce qui n'était rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude pour un changement de texte de dernière minute. Renji s'en est fort bien tiré. Cela n'a pas dû être facile de se souvenir d'une réplique qu'il vient d'apprendre._

Byakuya soupire et s'adosse à son siège. Il ne s'aperçoit que maintenant à quel point il était tendu. À côté de lui, Kenpachi tourne la tête et grimace un sourire moqueur, et un rien supérieur.

Or, la seconde suivante, l'humeur de l'aristocrate bascule d'une sérénité retrouvée à l'affolement le plus complet : sur scène, la belle Constance ne se contente pas du baise-main. Ses doigts longs et fins encore dans la large paume de Renji, agenouillé à ses pieds, elle penche son buste vers lui dans l'intention très claire de l'embrasser.

…

 _Ça arrive, ça arrive, ça arrive… Quand je pense que Byakuya assiste à ça… Ah là là… Bon sang ! Matsumoto-san a de ces… Oups, surtout pas d'imprudence ! Les yeux baissés… Voilà, c'est mieux._

 _Charmant… Je n'imaginais pas Renji si pudique._

x-x-x

Loin, très loin de la Soul Society où se joue la pièce de théâtre, une grande partie des Hollows qui sont aux ordres du maître de Las Noches a les yeux fixés sur un écran gigantesque tapissant le ciel noir.

Dans la grande salle du trône plongée dans la pénombre, toutes les têtes sont également dirigées vers un grand écran flottant dans les airs. Le silence règne, le désir d'en voir plus s'éveillant dans les esprits les plus vifs, l'incompréhension figeant les autres d'incertitude.

« J'comprends pas à quoi ils s'amusent, les Shinigamis ! Ça n'a ni queue ni tête ! Pourquoi on doit regarder ça ? Ç'est Ulquiorra qui voulait savoir ce qu'ils font : on n'avait pas besoin qu'il nous gratifie d'une retransmission !  
— Tais-toi, Grimmjow ! réclament un concert de voix, la plupart féminines.  
— On m'a promis des combats, et tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'y a pas de combat !  
— Tais-toi, qu'on t'a dit ! »

Même le plus féroce prédateur peut être vaincu par le nombre. Bâillonné et entravé en un temps record par ces demoiselles, Grimmjow est forcé de regarder l'écran. Ses yeux ne tardent pas à sortir de leurs orbites. La vue d'une poitrine féminine aux rondeurs épanouies remplit progressivement l'image, puis les lèvres pulpeuse de la belle se posent sur celles du fringant jeune homme aux tresses rouges, agenouillé à ses pieds, comme un serviteur qui attendrait avec la même anxiété sa punition ou bien sa récompense...

« Wouaaaah », ovationnent Arrancars à l'intérieur, et Hollows à l'extérieur, subjugués.

Aizen s'alarme. Il s'aperçoit que la pièce possède tout pour plaire aux Hollows, bêtes acharnées de pouvoir et de domination. A-t-il eu tord de réunir tout le monde afin qu'ils voient de leurs yeux ce que font les Shinigamis et cessent de s'intriguer et de déroger à ses ordres pour visiter la Soul Society ?

x-x-x

Instinctivement, Byakuya agrippe la première chose à portée et serre très fort. Parce que sans être ancré au siège, il courrait sur l'estrade et arracherait Renji des griffes de la sorcière qui veut le séduire ! En fait d'accoudoir, il trouve une main aux doigts robustes posée dessus, ce qui, dans l'affolement où il se trouve, ne l'arrête guère. Les jointures blanchissent, les articulations craquent… Mais il en faudrait plus pour faire grimacer de douleur son voisin ; et au contraire, Kenpachi ricane.

« Du calme Kuchiki, c'est que du théâtre », a-t-il la charité de rappeler.

 _Du théâtre ! Là n'est point la question ! On cherche à me séparer de Renji, voilà le problème !_

Quelques bouffées de reiatsu mal contrôlé s'échappent de l'aristocrate et répandent leur menace aux proches alentours. Dérangée, Retsu s'agite dans le creux douillet de l'épaule de son compagnon. Elle redresse la tête et incite du regard le féroce guerrier, lequel soupire avec résignation et, d'un geste maladroit et complètement dénué de chaleur, tapote de son autre main celle de son partenaire sur scène pour le calmer. _C'est qu'il est sensible, le Kuchiki, l'air de rien…_ Pour plus de sécurité et montrer à sa dulcinée sa bonne volonté, il accompagne sa piètre tentative de rassérènement d'un discours stupidement compréhensif.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi, j'étais à deux doigts de monter sur scène quand Retsu a entrepris de charmer le duc de Buckingham ! Mais elle aurait pas été contente que je fasse un esclandre et que j'interrompe la pièce, et puis, c'est que du théâtre !  
— J'ai confiance en Renji, ce n'est point le problème. C'est juste que je ne puis déclarer à tous notre amour. Tout le monde peut tenter de me le prendre », déclare Byakuya, éperdu.

Le tapotement se fait plus doux, compatissant et sincère. Les lèvres de la belle quittent enfin celles de Renji. C'est à peine si Byakuya comprend un mot de ce qui est dit ensuite. Son esprit est comme entouré d'un brouillard qui l'empêche de discerner autre chose que Renji, ses joues rosées et son air absolument charmé. Puis même cette vue lui est retirée lorsque la scène s'obscurcit. Sous les lumières qui s'éteignent doucement, Constance murmure dans un souffle « Ne mourrez point, brave d'Artagnan », et la scène est finie. Ensuite, Byakuya est aveugle à tout et à tous.

Sans égard pour l'état d'apathie dans lequel il se trouve, les lumières se rallument dans la salle et éclairent un parterre enthousiaste de spectateurs.

Le tapotement sur sa main cesse. Il est remplacé par une phrase d'une pertinence étonnante, tandis que des applaudissements éclatent partout, chacun de ses deux éléments contribuant à sortir Byakuya de son engourdissement.

« Ça a pas que des avantages, d'être un Kuchiki. Ton pouvoir de chef de clan, t'y tiens tant que ça ? », demande Kenpachi.

C'est une question que Byakuya ne s'est jamais posée. Ce n'est pas au pouvoir qu'il est attaché, d'ailleurs. Il assume simplement la responsabilité qui lui échoit de part sa naissance. Telle est l'éducation qu'il a reçue, telle est sa nature. Et cette situation lui a toujours convenu… Jusqu'à maintenant.

Maintenant, il voit Renji sur la scène où la lumière est revenue, hésiter. Ce jeune lieutenant à la fougue juvénile, sûr de lui, fier de sa force, qui avance sans crainte de l'avenir, hésite. Renji hésite devant son regard. Renji a peur. C'est lui seul, Byakuya, qui a semé le trouble dans un esprit si franc. Il n'a pas su assurer Renji de son amour. À la place, il s'est montré possessif et jaloux… Renji ne lui a rien reproché, mais son brusque départ de la loge plus tôt est suffisamment éloquent.

 _Personne ne sait que nous sommes ensemble, c'est ce qui me rend si faillible. Je n'ai guère le goût pour la dissimulation. Mais exposer notre amour signifierait renoncer à tout ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui... Pourtant à vrai dire, que suis-je, aujourd'hui, hormis un imposteur… Un chef de famille incapable d'assurer une descendance, tout comme un homme incapable d'honorer celui qu'il aime._

Les applaudissements meurent peu à peu. C'est le signal pour l'ébranlement général et l'activité coutumière des après-répétitions. Les trois acteurs se réunissent au centre de la scène dans l'attente des critiques du metteur en scène et de son assistante. Brusquement, la proximité de Rangiku Matsumoto auprès de Renji devient insupportable à Byakuya. Le noble capitaine peut accepter un baiser de théâtre, à condition que la donneuse de baiser sache que l'amour de Renji lui est destiné ! C'est soit cela, soit il renonce à Renji, ici et maintenant, et se consacre à son clan, uniquement et en tout honneur ! La nausée s'installe en lui. Le secret de sa relation avec son lieutenant lui pèse et le salit au profond de lui.  
 _Vivre alors que le soupçon rongera chacune de mes pensées ? Il n'en est point question !_

Rien ne pourrait plus le retenir. Ni le regard sombre de Retsu Unohana. Ni la force brutale de Kenpachi Zaraki. Ni la perspective de détruire ce qu'il a mis tant d'effort à bâtir. Rien de ce qu'il est dorénavant ne peut exister sans Renji. Veut-il réellement son amour, le secret qui en découle et les soupçons qui vont avec ? Tout devient clair en cet instant. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. La certitude qui l'accompagne le fait mouvoir plus vite qu'une flèche lancée sur sa cible.

« Byakuya ! » s'exclame Renji lorsqu'il surgit devant lui sans crier gare.

 _Il est… ? En colère ? Furieux ? Déçu ? Triste ?_

Peine perdue, Renji ne sait pas traduire l'expression du visage de son noble amant. Il n'a jamais rien vu de tel.

« Byakuya, il faut que je te parle, en privé.  
— Non.  
— Mais Byakuya, il faut que je te dise… Et là c'est pas possible ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer !  
— Non. »

Embrasé par le succès de sa répétition, conscient de l'enjeu des minutes qui vont suivre, Renji ne se laisse pas impressionner. Il saisit le poignet de Byakuya et prend la direction des loges.

Il est arrêté net après le premier pas ! Byakuya est inébranlable et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, le regard rempli d'assurance si ce n'est pas d'éloquence. Il est loin le temps où son noble amant, déstabilisé par son rôle dans la pièce, se laissait emmener par Renji selon son bon vouloir…

Renji perd pied. Byakuya est déterminé. Rien ne le fera s'écarter du chemin qu'il a choisi. C'est la seule chose qui soit claire.

Le brouhaha environnant se tait subitement. Tous se demandent ce qui se passe. Des coulisses, Ichigo accourt comme il a promis, s'écriant avant même d'arriver à eux :

« Attends avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite, Byakuya. »

Ichigo, Byakuya et Renji sont au centre de l'attention générale. En contrebas, Kenpachi croise les bras, curieux de connaître le dénouement de cette crise aristocratique, et lorsque Retsu à côté de lui s'inquiète et s'apprête à se lever, il l'en empêche.

« Laisse-les, chérie. D'une manière ou d'une autre, avec quelqu'un comme lui, ça devait arriver un jour. »

Quelqu'un comme lui, c'est le chef du clan Kuchiki. Son caractère obstiné soigneusement caché sous une couche de politesse froide, ses sentiments passionnés convenablement disciplinés par un esprit intelligent et fier, ses gestes à jamais commandés par son rang… Kenpachi est l'un des rares à avoir vu sa façade tomber, abattue par une simple robe et un corsage serré. Costumé en femme, obligé d'exprimer des sentiments par l'intermédiaire de son personnage, Byakuya est devenu abordable l'espace d'un moment… Ce qui n'est pas le cas maintenant.

Froidement, Byakuya n'accorde pas un regard à l'adolescent, et ses yeux restent fixés sur son amant lorsqu'il déclare :

« Tu te préoccupes de Renji, c'est tout à ton honneur, Ichigo Kurosaki. Mais je dois te demander de rester en retrait et d'écouter en silence. Ce que j'ai à dire doit être entendu de tous. »

Renji a peur. C'est la maîtrise de Byakuya qui lui fait peur. Il a peur parce qu'il ne comprend pas celui qu'il aime. Ce qui est vrai la plupart du temps, mais d'ordinaire cette incompréhension ne lui fait pas peur parce qu'il a confiance en lui-même. Or à cet instant, il est indécis. Il ne sait pas quelle conduite tenir. Byakuya est si calme, si froid. D'après son expérience, cela n'augure rien de bon. Que va annoncer son amant au caractère immodéré sous le coup du choc d'avoir assisté à un baiser que Renji n'était pas censé donner ?

Renji se souvient des circonstances de l'annonce de leur relation devant la sixième division entière. Il se rappelle aussi le déluge d'émotions négatives qui l'ont assailli après le baiser de Kyôraku… Impossible que Byakuya n'ait pas été choqué par ce qu'il vient de voir, et furieux d'avoir été abusé. À quelle extrémité Byakuya va-t-il aller pour lui faire payer ce mensonge, même involontaire ? Va-t-il le démettre de ses fonctions sous un prétexte fallacieux ? Se séparer de lui comme vice-capitaine en même temps que comme amant ? Renji a peur.

S'il avait regardé vers le public, à quelques rangées du pupitre du metteur en scène, il aurait pu noter l'expression concentrée de tante Birei. La vielle dame aime bousculer les statu quo bancals. Il semble que l'élément déclencheur qu'elle a imaginé ait fonctionné comme un charme. Reste à savoir quelle décision Byakuya a prise. Sera-t-il fidèle à ses sentiments et laissera-t-il parler son devoir envers la personne qu'il aime plutôt que son devoir envers son clan ?

Acte 61 : **Fin**

* * *

J'ai bien peur de devoir vous faire un peu attendre pour la suite. J'ai reçu une correction à faire, donc j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire.  
Donc, patience, patience… Je suis désolée de laisser ainsi ce pauvre Renji dans les affres de l'incertitude, mais c'est que j'aime corriger aussi. Eh oui, je suis bizarre comme ça :)  
Donc je vous dis à dans une quinzaine de jours sans doute. Avant, si l'inspiration vient à ma rencontre, que les mots arrivent tout seuls en phrases bien tournées et que dans un premier jet, le chapitre prend une belle tournure… On peut toujours rêver xD


	62. La vérité dévoilée

Alice, Ka'To : Voici enfin la suite que vous avez réclamée à grande voix dans vos reviews. Merci de vos cris du cœur car cela fait bien plaisir !  
Je crois n'avoir manqué personne dans mes réponses par PM pour ceux qui se sont signés, mais j'ai l'impression que le site bug encore.

"Les circonstances ont fait que…" serait ma meilleure excuse même si elle est un peu lamentable.  
Enfin, après une pause plus longue que prévu, le début de ce chapitre vous replongera doucement dans l'atmosphère, vous n'y apprendrez pas grand chose de nouveau au début, mais rapidement, je vous promets que la situation se dénoue :D

* * *

 **Acte 62 : La vérité dévoilée**

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que le capitaine Kuchiki va annoncer ? »

À la question de Rangiku, des impressions diffuses se mêlent à la propre interrogation de Shûhei. La première et la plus importante de toutes est un sentiment de fierté joyeuse : Matsumoto-san lui parle comme s'ils étaient tous les deux reliés par il ne sait quelle confidence ou secret… C'est bien agréable, et l'inquiétude jalouse qui l'a gagné en voyant Constance embrasser d'Artagnan disparaît. D'autres sensations, plus embêtantes, viennent s'y mélanger. Elles arrivent et repartent pour revenir en un tourbillon confus de suppositions et d'anxiété : _Le seigneur Kuchiki_ _ne va tout de même annoncer à tout le monde qu_ _e Renji et lui_ _s'aiment ?_ _Non, de sa part, c'est très improbable. Ce serait plutôt que c_ _e baiser l'a rendu_ _tellement_ _furieux_ _qu'il_ _refuse_ _dorénavant_ _que Renji joue dans la pièce…_ _En tant que capitaine, i_ _l trouvera bien un prétexte pour justifier que son lieutenant soit réclam_ _é_ _ailleurs…_ _Ou alors – et ce serait_ _épouvantabl_ _e – s_ _erait-il furieux contre Renji ? Va-t-il exercer des représailles ? Il a l'air calme pourtant…_

« Shûhei, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais tu ne les trouves pas un peu trop proches, tous les deux ? Renji est bien trop familier avec son capitaine, et le capitaine Kuchiki est toujours derrière Renji, à surveiller ses faits et gestes. Tout le monde dirait que c'est normal vu l'excellence et l'obéissance que le capitaine Kuchiki exige de ses troupes, mais j'ai vu plusieurs fois sa manière d'agir, et ce n'est pas celle d'un supérieur contrôlant l'assiduité de son subordonné. Celle-là, tu peux me croire, je la connais bien, et ça ne correspond pas. D'ailleurs, entre Hitsugaya taichô et moi, il y a bien aussi une sorte d'affection, mais c'est plus notre respect l'un pour l'autre qui s'est attendri au fil des années – moi, personne ne peut me résister, tu comprends ? Et Tôshirô ? Il est trop chou. Par contre, je n'en dirais pas autant du seigneur Kuchiki. Alors, ce rapprochement entre Renji et le capitaine Kuchiki, c'est... comme s'il y avait une sorte de connivence entre eux. C'est comme s'ils… s'aimaient. »

Rangiku chuchote, et le dernier mot qu'elle prononce en est presque inaudible. Elle a tout deviné. Shûhei ne sait quoi répondre. Elle est intelligente, Rangiku, et fine. Bien que le ton qu'elle ait employé n'aurait pu être entendu de personne d'autre que lui, Shûhei ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier si quelqu'un a intercepté ce qu'elle vient de lui confier. Il jette un coup d'œil à la ronde…

Ce qu'il découvre l'emplit de stupéfaction. Assis au premier rang, le capitaine Zaraki regarde son homologue de la sixième division d'un air goguenard ; à côté de lui, le capitaine Unohana semble curieuse mais tranquille. Au centre du parterre de fauteuils, gravitant à quelque distance du pupitre du metteur en scène, une vielle dame a l'air pensif, la jeune Orihime se mort les lèvres, la sœur du seigneur Kuchiki se tord les mains d'angoisse… mais aucune d'elles n'arbore le regard à la fois intrigué et perplexe de ceux qui ignorent de quoi il va être question. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux lieutenants de la onzième division, Ikkaku et Yumichika, qui s'agitent dans le fond de la salle, retenus par la déclaration à venir du rival de leur capitaine ; ni du capitaine Ukitake, debout devant son pupitre et les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension. Le capitaine Kyôraku a toujours l'air blasé, ce qui fait qu'il est inclassable, mais Shûhei se demande, en découvrant tant de monde agissant comme s'ils s'attendaient à cette crise, combien de personnes parmi l'assistance sont au courant pour Renji et son capitaine – en plus de ceux qui comme lui ont assisté par hasard au bouillant baiser à la sixième division, le fameux jour de l'annonce de la pièce.

Renji, lui, est bien incapable de remarquer quoi que ce soit ou de penser à autre chose que sa crainte affolée que l'aristocrate, convaincu qu'il a cherché à l'abuser, se sépare de lui, comme amant tout comme vice-capitaine. Byakuya le tient sous son regard, dans lequel il est incapable de lire. Les secondes passent, et Renji se trouve épinglé dans son attention, sa vie, suspendue aux mots qui sortiront de ses lèvres, son souffle, inexistant.

« Alors, Byakuya, tu la fais, ton annonce ? », demande l'impatient Ichigo.

C'est que le fougueux adolescent n'en peut plus d'attendre. Il assiste à la décomposition de Renji qui se fracture de toutes parts, et plus encore, lorsque la seule chose qui le maintenait encore en un seul morceau, l'attention sur lui de celui qu'il aime, se détourne quand Byakuya s'adresse enfin à l'assemblée :

« Il est une information que chacun d'entre vous doit savoir, je veux parler des membres de cette troupe de théâtre ; j'informerai bien entendu le Gotei d'une manière plus officielle. »

Sous l'œil inquiet d'Ichigo, et celui de Tchad venu le rejoindre, le teint de Renji, déjà bien pâle, devient crayeux. Cela ne peut pas être de bon augure si le Gotei doit être mis au courant…  
Les mots qu'a laissé tomber Byakuya, lorsque le machiniste à la chevelure carotte est arrivé des coulisses pour mettre en garde l'aristocrate de ne rien faire qu'il regrettera ensuite, résonnent à ses oreilles. Rester en retrait et écouter en silence ? L'adolescent brûle du désir d'intervenir, de bâillonner ce stupide noble, coincé et arrogant, et de lui faire entendre raison avec l'aide de Zangetsu, à grands coups furieux de Getsuga Tenshô ! Tchad, dans son immense sagesse et sa grande compréhension des sentiments d'Ichigo, le calme d'une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai … »

Aussi brusquement qu'il a commencé, Byakuya s'interrompt. Il allait dire « J'ai longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, et j'ai finalement pris une décision. » Ce qui est inexact. Il a agi dans l'émotion du moment. Cela ne change rien à sa décision mais comment présenter les choses ?

« Je ... », essaie-t-il encore.

Ce n'est plus de l'angoisse que ressent Renji, c'est de l'affolement. C'est grave, très grave, et nul doute que ce qui va suivre le concerne, ainsi que les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, si Byakuya Kuchiki, éloquent et assuré en tout autre chose, ne trouve même pas les mots pour dire ce qu'il doit annoncer.

« Nous… »

Byakuya est tombé sur un autre écueil. Dans ses tentatives pour expliquer ce qu'il va déclarer, il vient de s'apercevoir qu'il a négligé un très important élément de décision : l'avis de Renji. Effaré par sa bévue, il se tourne vers celui qui est à l'origine de ce discours si difficile.

Sous les tresses rouges et les tatouages au front qui, combinés, colorent normalement la force de son amant d'un exotisme sauvage, Byakuya découvre au contraire un visage défait, blême, des traits transpirant l'anxiété, une panique à peine maîtrisée… Tout est fragilité en ce visage aimé, même les yeux ambres braqués sur lui, dont les pupilles noires tremblent d'incertitude.  
Et pourquoi Renji attendrait-il autre chose de sa part qu'une condamnation sans procès et unilatérale ? Du plus loin qu'ils se sont connus, cela a toujours été sa façon de faire. Du jugement de Rukia à l'annonce de la pièce... La justesse de ce qu'a certifié Kenpachi avec une prodigalité enthousiaste quelques jours plus tôt lui apparaît soudain. _Je viens d'agir_ _sans considération pour Renji. Je ne suis décidément qu'_ _un imbécile_ , se qualifie Byakuya, qu'aucune illusion envers lui-même à ce sujet ne vient plus aveugler, _et c'est encore Renji qui_ _souffre_.

C'est alors que l'énergumène en question, Kenpachi Zaraki le bien-nommé, se glisse sans égard dans le sérieux de l'annonce qui se fait attendre, comme si un mystérieux instinct lui dictait que son aide était à nouveau requise. Il clame son exaspération en termes explicites qui réduisent à néant le dramatique du moment. Byakuya en éprouverait presque de la gratitude car, en un quart de seconde spectaculaire, le visage de Renji se recompose sous ses yeux. Et à chaque mot tabou que le malotru de la onzième essaie de prononcer, son loyal lieutenant et cher amant essaie de l'interrompre, défendant le secret de leur relation aussi âprement qu'il le ferait de leurs vies.

« Eh, Kuchiki ! C'est pas que j'ai grand-chose d'intéressant à faire, mais rester là en attendant que tu te décides à nous déballer tes am…  
— Aaaaaah, Zaraki taichô ! s'écrie Renji. Lé-lé-lé-Laissez mon capitaine parler comme il l'entend !  
— Ben, le problème, c'est que justement, il parle pas, ton capitaine. Et moi, je vous trouve bien mignons tous les deux et tout ça, mais j'ai pas l'intention de passer mon après-midi à vous regarder vous faire les yeux d…  
— Aaaaaaah, Zaraki taichô ! A-a-aaatttention à comment vous parlez ! Un mot pourrait se glisser par mégarde dans votre discours, un mot complètement innocent qui prendrait un drôle de sens qui serait interprété incorrectement et... »

Ichigo ouvre de grands yeux ronds à l'énoncé de tant de stupidités débitées en un seul souffle ! Renji lutte, par la voix, par le geste, pour que jusqu'au bout rien ne soit dévoilé qui nuirait à Byakuya, ou à leur amour. Même si cet amour devra se terminer bientôt ; ce qu'il a mis de côté avec une spontanéité surprenante pour quelqu'un dont la vie entière était suspendue aux seuls mots de son amant et capitaine quelques instants auparavant. À présent, ce sont les mots d'un autre qui représentent une menace, et sa hâte à éviter le danger qu'engendrerait le franc-parler du capitaine Zaraki est si grande que son élocution s'en trouve complètement chamboulée. Résistant à trouver Renji adorable – car tel n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'intermède actuel – Byakuya déclare sobrement :

« Renji, j'ai a te parler ».

Renji, que sa bataille verbale avec son ancien capitaine a ragaillardi, regarde celui qui fait son bonheur et son malheur tout à la fois, écarquille les yeux, et, passant sans coup férir du mode protecteur au mode méfiant, rouspète :

« Ben, ça, j'avais compris !  
— Suis-moi », ordonne Byakuya, s'acharnant à maintenir l'impassibilité de ses traits.

Il passe devant Renji, rassuré par le regain d'énergie qu'il vient de montrer, devant Ichigo et Tchad, devant Shûhei et Rangiku, devant Tôshirô, sans leur jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard et, en quelques pas déterminés, arrive au fond de la scène. Mécaniquement, Renji lui a emboîté le pas.

Les personnes présentes assistent donc à leur conciliabule et n'en comprennent pas un traître mot, à l'exception d'un tonitruant « Là, maintenant ?! » de la part de Renji, et du hochement du menton correspondant de Byakuya. Leur curiosité est piquée au vif, le mystère s'accroît, et l'impatience est grande partout dans la salle.

C'est un Renji entièrement remis qu'Ichigo voit revenir. Pourtant l'adolescent n'est pas absolument certain que toutes les parties de Renji aient été bien ré-assemblées. De fait, la mine figée dans une stupeur hilare de son ami Shinigami serait la même s'il venait de lui être annoncé qu'il était le fils du roi du Seireitei : joie, étonnement, et un certain état de béatitude liée à une possible atteinte du paradis !  
Mais Ichigo n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Il y a déjà eu des promesses trompeuses, ce qui fait qu'il est encore prématuré de laisser l'approbation qu'il ressent envers Byakuya inonder son esprit. Par quelles machiavéliques paroles l'aristocrate a-t-il encore séduit son ami pour qu'il lui tombe si facilement dans la main ? Pour qu'ils se tiennent côte à côte de façon si proche et que, lorsque leurs regards se croisent, Renji donne l'impression de manger littéralement Byakuya des yeux, comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde ? Un moment plus tôt, l'anxiété régnait en maîtresse... Ichigo secoue la tête et décide que la vigilance s'impose.

Devant le tableau que forment le capitaine et le lieutenant de la sixième, Rangiku a saisi le poignet de Shûhei et serre, serre, serre, son excitation ne connaissant plus de borne. Sans ce lien tangible avec la raison, elle exploserait et crierait à tous ce qu'elle a découvert. Shûhei en gardera des marques, c'est presque sûr, mais il laisse faire, parce que, eh bien… c'est Rangiku.

Or Byakuya est prêt cette fois-ci, et il parle :

« Je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que je ne pourrais pas jouer dans cette pièce, pas plus que laisser Renji y jouer, sans vous révéler un élément important que nous vous tenions caché : Renji et moi, nous nous aimons, et nous sommes ensemble ».

Le silence suit la déclaration dénuée de fioritures de Byakuya. Ceux qui connaissaient le secret envisagent difficilement les conséquences de sa divulgation publique, et l'aplomb du seigneur Kuchiki les stupéfie, tandis que les quelques autres qui étaient encore dans l'ignorance sont tout simplement foudroyés par la nouvelle. Byakuya en profite pour fixer tante Birei du regard et ajouter, comme s'il annonçait une déclaration de guerre :

« Rien ne me fera me séparer de Renji. Je renoncerai plutôt à ma position de chef de la famille Kuchiki. »

Cela met fin aux délicats entrelacs dans lesquels étaient enfermées les émotions des uns et des autres. Le silence éclate en réactions choquées et spontanées.

« Yumichika, Renji et le capitaine Kuchiki sont ensemble ?  
— C'est ce que le capitaine Kuchiki vient de dire, Ikkaku.  
— Ensemble… Ensemble… Ensemble comme….  
— Ils sont ensemble comme deux personnes qui s'aiment, mon grand.  
— Renji Abarai et le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki s'aiment ?  
— C'est ce que le capitaine Kuchiki vient de dire.  
— Cette tête brûlée de Renji Abarai et ce coincé de seigneur Byakuya Kuchiki ?  
— On dit que les contraires s'attirent, Ikkaku.  
— Alors, le soir, ils… ils… ils…  
— Ils partagent leur lit, Ikkaku.  
— Ben ça, alors ! »

C'est exactement la pensée de Jûshirô Ukitake qui, de levé pour mieux écouter l'annonce, s'écroule sur son siège, abasourdi que Byakuya aime de nouveau, que l'objet de son amour soit un homme, que cet homme soit son lieutenant, et que Byakuya, fier chef du clan Kuchiki vienne de le reconnaître devant tous, alors que sa position, qui lui a demandé tant de haut-sacrifices, pourrait lui être retirée pour cela.

« Nii-sama… balbutie une Rukia éberluée.  
— Oh, Rukia, c'est ce que nous attendions ! Roméo va avoir sa Juliette, se réjouit Orihime, tout sourire. Et nous qui avons cru que ce baiser était une mauvaise idée…  
— Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais ! explose enfin Rangiku.  
— Voilà qui va faire grimper en flèche les ventes de la Gazette. Je vais devoir faire augmenter les tirages, remarque Shûhei, gagné par le sourire hilare de Renji.  
— Ça alors, Byakuya vient de faire quelque chose qui m'épate ! s'exclame Ichigo.  
— C'est Kuchiki tout craché, ça. Il faut toujours qu'il fasse dans le sensationnel et le tragique. Il pouvait pas tout simplement embrasser son chéri devant tout le monde ? Ça aurait eu le mérite d'être clair et nous aurait pris trois fois moins de temps à attendre ! maugrée Kenpachi.  
— Tu dis toujours les plus romantiques choses derrière les pensées les plus sensées, Kenpachi », sourit Retsu.

Rester d'humeur bourrue après un compliment pareil de sa Retsu ? Kenpachi serait bien en peine d'y arriver. Il grimace de toutes ses dents, se lève, et tend la main vers celle qui a ravi son cœur. Avec grâce, la jeune femme l'accepte et se laisse attirer par son guerrier. Elle tombe droit dans ses bras, se sent partir légèrement vers l'arrière, le dos fermement soutenu par l'embrassade virile. Kenpachi se penche. Elle voit son visage s'approcher doucement du sien. Ses traits sont rudes et ravinés mais son regard est si tendre, et bientôt les lèvres les plus douces et les plus aimantes qui soient se posent sur les siennes affamées.

« Rentrons », est tout ce que dit Kenpachi à une Retsu frémissante lorsqu'il a terminé de l'assoiffer tout à fait.

Leur départ passe inaperçu au milieu des allées et venues régnant dans la salle. Rukia, par contre, toujours interdite, reste immobile.

« Mon frère l'a dit, Orihime, il l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? Il a dit qu'ils s'aimaient, devant tout le monde ?!  
— Oui, j'ai entendu aussi. Viens, on va les féliciter. »

Orihime fait tourner son amie interloquée en direction des trois marches menant à la scène, et, de deux mains résolument plaquées sur ses omoplates, la pousse en la houspillant parfois : « Allez ! Allez, Rukia, avance ! » Tandis qu'elles progressent ainsi, cahin-caha, d'autres suivent leur exemple avec plus de fluidité dans leur allure.  
Il est des fois où même sa sérieuse vice-capitaine ne trouverait rien à redire au comportement du capitaine de la huitième division. Celle-ci est une de ces rares occasions. Alors que les réactions passées de Byakuya envers lui prennent soudain un sens très particulier, Shunsui Kyôraku monte également sur scène. Il devance les demoiselles de peu, s'avance vers le couple, et, charmeur, baisse légèrement le bord de son chapeau :

« Les félicitations sont de rigueur », les salue-t-il, usant de son couvre-chef comme d'un clin d'œil fait à l'adresse de l'interprète d'Anne d'Autriche.

Byakuya remercie d'un distingué signe de la tête. Renji baragouine quelque chose, entre le bon gré et la méfiance. Shunsui ne résiste guère.

« À quand les noces ? », ajoute-t-il, rieur.

L'idée d'un futur mariage fait taire chacun à proximité durant quelques secondes. _Nanao-chan_ _m'aurait sans doute réprimandé,_ _finalement_ , s'amuse Shunsui en observant les réactions autour de lui. Renji manque s'étouffer en prenant une nécessaire goulée d'air, Byakuya affecte de n'avoir point entendu, et Ichigo saute sur l'idée :

« Chouette ! On va faire la fête ce soir au manoir ! ».

L'enthousiasme adolescent est loin de faire l'affaire du noble propriétaire de la demeure dans laquelle les festivités devraient se produire. Byakuya agrippe la main de Renji. Il n'a pas entrevu le quart de ce à quoi il s'exposait en révélant sa relation avec son lieutenant, mais rien n'était plus éloigné de sa pensée que de devoir organiser une fête pour ce semblant de fiançailles le soir-même ! Le sourire de Renji s'agrandit.

En contrebas, Tante Birei s'est mise en mouvement. Elle circule parmi les fauteuils en direction de l'allée qui mène aux escaliers conduisant à la scène. Malgré l'animation joyeuse qui règne autour d'eux, Byakuya ne manque pas de le noter. Depuis le début, il ne la pas perdue de vue. Il observe sa parente approcher avec hostilité. Son regard attire celui de Renji qui remarque également le parcours entrepris par la grand-tante. Un bref échange muet se joue entre les deux hommes. Aucun des deux ne désire une confrontation maintenant. Ils prennent donc rapidement congé et sortent par le fond, pour rejoindre directement les loges en évitant de croiser l'aînée des Kuchiki. Prestement, dame Birei change de direction dans l'intention de contourner la scène et de les y retrouver derrière. Orihime, comme Byakuya, n'a pas non plus l'œil dans sa poche. Vivement elle s'assure de la collaboration de Rukia. Elles franchissent les coulisses côté jardin et, à elles deux, barrent la route à la vénérable dame.

Il y a de l'énergie dans les deux beaux yeux noirs qui rappellent ceux de Byakuya, et de la finesse dans les traits de ce vieux visage aux pattes d'oies rieuses, que le passage des ans n'est pas parvenu à plisser de lassitude. Il y a de la beauté dans la blancheur pure des cheveux de la sœur du seigneur Ginrei. Mais sa voix n'a pas les tonalités charmantes dont elle use habituellement. Sa voix est autoritaire :

« Mesdemoiselles, auriez-vous l'intention de nous empêcher de parler à notre neveu, Nous, dame Birei Kuchiki, _unique_ _sœur_ du seigneur Ginrei, 27ème chef du clan Kuchiki ; _détentrice_ de la Racine Sacrée ; _membre par alliance_ du clan Nishiki, Deuxième Pétale du blason des Kuchiki ; _épouse_ du 31ème chef du clan Nishiki, feu le seigneur Natsume, siégeant en son honorable nom au conseil des Nishiki ; _mère_ du seigneur Nastuo, 32ème chef du clan Nishiki ? »

Orihime écarquille les yeux. Rukia frémit intérieurement ; ce déploiement d'usages nobiliaires ne lui est pas inconnu. Les deux jeunes filles n'en restent pas moins déterminées. L'air vibre, tant il est vrai que même si les femmes de noble rang n'usent guère de leurs talents au combat, elles n'en possèdent pas moins les qualités de leurs frères et de leurs pères, à savoir une énergie spirituelle hors du commun, qu'en certaines occasions, elles ne se privent pas de montrer.

« Puisque vous semblez si convaincues qu'il serait malvenu que je parle à mon neveu, que diriez-vous, mesdemoiselles, de me laisser parler à Roméo et Juliette ? »

Ni Rukia ni Orihime ne peuvent manquer ce qui n'est même pas un sous-entendu. Le gracieux ange féminin qui a animé par son charme et sa gentillesse leurs repas du soir montre ses griffes. Acérées et pointues, elles s'enfoncent juste là où il faut.  
Tante Birei savait qu'elles connaissaient la vérité ! À cette réalisation, les jeunes filles perdent leur assurance. L'obstacle qu'elles ont maintenu devant l'exposé des titres de noblesse de la vénérable dame s'effondre comme si ce mur dressé n'avait jamais été qu'un pauvre château de cartes.

Avec une prestance à nulle autre pareille, dame Birei dépasse les demoiselles sur un « Ah, les illusions de la jeunesse » presque déçu. Elle arrive sans peine devant la loge de Byakuya quelques secondes plus tard, frappe à la porte, entre sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, et agit ensuite comme si la pièce était le salon de sa maison.

D'ordinaire, cela déstabilise les occupants au point qu'elle pourrait leur demander la lune, du moins, dans les premières minutes de son arrivée. Si son neveu ne semble pas influencé outre mesure et garde un visage soigneusement vierge de toute émotion, son partenaire en amour comme à la guerre est une proie facile, ce qui est amplement suffisant.

Alors que, se gardant bien de se laisser apitoyer, Byakuya la voit s'asseoir dans le seul fauteuil digne de ce nom, avec la lenteur fragile d'une vieille personne qui a vu passer trop d'hivers et assisté à l'enterrement d'un trop grand nombre des siens, elle soupire en se plaignant de l'air sec et étouffant de ce vieux théâtre, qui achèvera de la tuer si ses descendants ne s'en chargent pas eux-mêmes, avec leurs déclarations inconsidérées et brutales.  
Renji tombe dans le piège à pieds joints. Il sort en hâte, en quête d'une boisson qui sauvera la pauvre vielle dame de la dessiccation.

Comme prévu, Byakuya se retrouve en tête à tête avec sa grand-tante.

« Ton loyal défenseur n'est pas à la hauteur, observe-t-elle, il t'abandonne.  
— Renji a le cœur sur la main, rétorque Byakuya aussitôt. Entre moi qui sait me défendre et une vieille femme dans le besoin, vous saviez pertinemment ce qu'il choisirait. Cessez de jouer. Que voulez-vous, ma tante ?  
— Oh, Byakuya, quel vilain ton ! Cesse également ce vouvoiement ridicule, veux-tu ? Et moi qui venais te féliciter...  
— Me féliciter ?  
— Il était temps que tu te décides. »

Nombre de souvenirs valsent dans l'esprit de Byakuya, récits de son grand-père racontant les actions d'éclat de sa sœur cadette avec un rien de nostalgie et de fierté. Ainsi, il a vu juste quand il a suspecté sa grand-tante de connaître la vérité pour Renji et lui. Elle est à l'origine du baiser sans lequel leur relation serait restée cachée. Cependant de quoi le félicite-t-elle ? Il a agi sur l'impulsion du moment, sans avoir pris conseil des anciens auparavant. C'était, effectivement, une déclaration inconsidérée de la part du chef du clan Kuchiki… Qu'a derrière la tête la rusée renarde ?  
Sous le regard contemplatif de tante Birei, comme lassée de trouver en face d'elle tant d'incompétence, Byakuya, soudain, se sent revenir en arrière, à l'époque où il n'était qu'un garçonnet ignorant qu'il fallait sans arrêt sermonner.

« Pourquoi… essaie-t-il.  
— Laisse-moi parler, Byakuya.  
— Bien, tante Birei.  
— Sans même évoquer l'idée d'un mariage, le chef du clan Kuchiki en concubinage avec un homme va poser des problèmes de descendance, ne nous voilons point la face.  
— J'abandonne ma position.  
— Toujours cette hâte à sauter sur la pire des conclusions… Ah, les hommes… qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans nous, les femmes ?  
— Je ne peux point engendrer un héritier.  
— Tu n'es pas le seul homme de la lignée Kuchiki, Byakuya. Dois-je te rappeler que je ne me suis pas limitée à un seul enfant, comme mon très cher frère ? et mes enfants ont suivi mon exemple : tu as de nombreux cousins, tous talentueux, dont beaucoup sauraient satisfaire aux exigences du Haut Conseil de notre Famille. D'autre part, la succession ne va pas se faire avant longtemps, à moins que tu n'aies l'intention de mourir ces jours prochains ? »

Le silence répond à la question, dont le ton un rien facétieux ne leurre pas Byakuya. D'hostile que le chef de clan était au départ – et d'embarrassé qu'il est devenu, la conversation à peine débutée – il commence à éprouver le même sentiment de méfiance que tout à l'heure au théâtre. Concentré, il fronce les sourcils, cherchant à deviner ce que cache l'air satisfait de sa grand-tante.

« C'est ce que je pensais, reprend-elle. Il te suffira donc de nommer un successeur, et les mauvaises langues parleront en pure perte. Ryûzaburô est encore jeune, mais il est plein de promesses. D'ici quelques dizaines d'années, il sera parfait. Tu lui ressembles, d'ailleurs. Je ne parle pas de son physique, bien sûr, il est le portrait craché de son père. »

Et voilà ! Ryûzaburô, le benjamin du troisième et dernier fils de tante Birei. Autant dire que le jeune garçon est choyé par toute la famille Nishiki, et tout particulièrement par sa grand-mère – et même par le clan Kuchiki tout entier. Et comme Byakuya n'est absolument pas jaloux puisqu'il est l'aîné de la jeune génération – et qu'être l'aîné est une position privilégiée, satisfaisante en soi – s'il est outragé c'est parce que si une ressemblance existait – ce qui ne peut être le cas puisqu'il ne saurait exister deux êtres comme lui – ce serait Ryûzaburô qui lui ressemblerait et non le contraire !

« Je te conseille de parler dès ce soir à Ginrei », conclut tante Birei, avant de partir.

Byakuya reste seul, debout les bras ballants, avec ses émotions jouant la samba dans son cœur. Sur ces entrefaites, Renji revient, portant une tasse de thé fumante, et trouve une pièce silencieuse de laquelle tante Birei est absente. Il s'adosse à la coiffeuse devant Byakuya et, plutôt que de laisser perdre le thé, en prend une gorgée.

« Alors ? »

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand Byakuya s'avance vers lui, pose doucement sa joue contre sa poitrine et s'y appuie avec l'air de quelqu'un cherchant le réconfort. Encombré, Renji se déleste prestement du thé sur la tablette dans un entrechoquement de soucoupe et de tasse, puis enserre protectivement son amant, sans comprendre.

« À ce point-là ?  
— Elle veut me remplacer par Ryûzaburô.  
— Ryûzaburô ?  
— Un de mes cousins. Le plus jeune. À peine un adolescent. Il est impossible !  
— Ah bon.  
— Il agit comme si tout lui était dû, comme s'il pouvait tout faire, et il s'irrite dès que les choses ne tournent pas comme il le voudrait. »

Cela rappelle quelqu'un à Renji.

« En plus, elle trouve qu'il me ressemble ! Alors que je suis un modèle de patience... »

Renji évite de donner son avis sur la question.

« Tu regrettes ? »

Byakuya lève enfin la tête.

« Je ne regrette point, Renji. Ma famille est… Tante Birei a raison, je dois parler à mon grand-père.  
— Allons-y. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.  
— Renji, tu es en d'Artagnan.  
— Ah, j'avais oublié. Je vais me changer. »

Puisque Byakuya a de nouveau l'œil vif et les épaules droites, plus rien ne retient Renji. Il s'aventure vers la porte. Il l'entrebâille doucement, sort la tête. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche… Ses précautions excessives ne passent pas inaperçues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Renji ?  
— Je vérifie que Matsumoto-san n'est pas dans les parages. Parce que je l'ai rencontrée tout à l'heure et…  
— Je t'accompagne, s'écrie vivement Byakuya. Ou plutôt, allons chercher tes affaires, tu vas partager ma loge, désormais. »

Acte 62 : **_fin_**

* * *

 **NB :** Toutes les informations sur la branche Nishiki du clan Kuchiki sont pures inventions de ma part. C'était plus pratique - et rigolo - que Byakuya ait une nombreuse famille dans cette histoire !

 **Prochain chapitre** : J'aimerai l'intituler « _L'avenir des Kuchiki_ », mais cela reste provisoire.  
Et pour la date de parution, mystère… Comme j'aime bien cette histoire et que je m'amuse toujours à l'écrire, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la suite. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à prévoir quand je pourrais m'asseoir et écrire tranquillement…  
à bientôt ! (Je suis optimiste :D)


	63. L'avenir du clan Kuchiki

**Acte 63 : L'avenir du clan Kuchiki**

« Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas rester en d'Artagnan ? Parce que cet après-midi... »

Renji et Byakuya marchent dans le couloir en direction de la loge des comédiens. Byakuya est plongé dans de nombreuses réflexions. Par exemple l'avenir du clan Kuchiki sans lui à sa tête pour le diriger ; ou bien les insondables conséquences sur les usages ancestraux de l'arrivée de Renji dans sa famille.

Renji, bien sûr, est concentré sur le présent. Les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer l'air de rien font sortir Byakuya du marasme de pensées labyrinthiques dans lequel il s'est enfoncé et, brusquement, il a la vision de son grand-père, le seigneur Ginrei, figure charismatique de toute une génération de Kuchiki, éminemment respecté pour la dignité avec laquelle il agit en toutes choses, le seigneur Ginrei donc, se tenant debout, légèrement en retrait dans l'ombre de la véranda attenante au salon où il reçoit ceux qui lui demandent audience, observant leur arrivée, alors que Renji, chaussé de ses lourdes bottes, dérangerait à grands pas le gravillon savamment ratissé de l'allée du jardin, puis, la véranda atteinte, se déchausserait et délaisserait ses cuissardes au pied des marches de pierre. Ensuite, ayant franchi les baies, il se présenterait devant l'honorable doyen de la famille, tout de cuir vêtu à l'exception de ses bas de grosse laine, l'épée au côté et coiffé de tresses guerrières…  
Le choc des cultures, qu'il soit lié aux différences d'époque ou de tradition entre Shinigamis et humains, ne serait pas le plus grand !

« … parce que cet après-midi, j'ai _aussi_ une scène à répéter et... »

Une ère nouvelle s'annonce dans la famille Kuchiki, conclut Byakuya, juste avant de noter l'accent fièrement joyeux de Renji à la mention de la deuxième scène dans laquelle il va paraître.

« … je vais perdre un temps fou à me changer et me rechanger... »

Avant que Renji ne continue d'argumenter plus encore, Byakuya s'empresse d'évoquer un autre angle de vue sur la rencontre à venir, que celle d'un banal intermède entre les répétitions du matin et celles de l'après-midi.

« Renji, la situation porte en elle seule suffisamment d'extraordinaire pour ne point y ajouter celui de ta tenue. »

Renji s'arrête au milieu du couloir, penche la tête, réfléchit…  
En silence, Byakuya admire le dessin des tresses sur son crâne. Il y a quelque chose d'infiniment puissant et d'infiniment tendre, dans ces mèches d'un rouge sauvage, tressées, domestiquées, et l'épaisseur de la natte les réunissant toutes, qui glisse doucement sur le cuir bruni de son pourpoint, du creux de sa nuque à son épaule, dans le geste inconscient qu'il fait pour mieux réfléchir…

« Oui, tu as raison. Deux hommes ensemble, ça risque d'être un choc pour ton grand-père. Il a quel âge ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Byakuya qui s'arrête. Quel âge a son grand-père ? Il n'est pas certain de le savoir. Connaître l'âge de Ginrei Kuchiki, ce serait comme connaître l'âge de sa sœur, Birei, ce qui fait que le secret est bien gardé.

« Tu ne connais pas l'âge de ton grand-père ?! devine, s'étonne et s'indigne Renji. Vraiment, Byakuya, je sais que tu peux être préoccupé parfois, que ce genre de détails peut te paraître futile, mais c'est exagéré ! Enfin, maintenant, je vais être là : tu pourras t'en remettre à moi. Tu ne rateras plus aucun anniversaire ! »

Oui, une nouvelle ère va débuter chez les Kuchiki, se fait de nouveau la remarque Byakuya en reprenant la marche d'un cœur devenu plus léger.

x-x-x

Byakuya a annoncé la nouvelle.

Agenouillé près de l'entrée, légèrement décalé sur la droite par rapport à Byakuya, Renji écoute la conversation entre le seigneur Ginrei et son petit-fils.

« Grand-père, Renji et moi, nous nous aimons depuis que les premières feuilles ont commencé à se teinter d'orangé sur les branches des cerisiers. Les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre se sont renforcés les jours passant », a dit Byakuya de sa voix sérieuse et délicate à la fois, de cette voix tranquille avec laquelle il se confia à Rukia. « Le temps est venu à présent où nous désirons être ensemble et ne point cacher notre amour. »

C'est le verbe « désirer » qui a étonné Renji. Ce n'est pas un mot que Byakuya emploierait, surtout dans une conversation avec son grand-père dont il serait le sujet. Mais son amant si avare de ses émotions est là, devant lui ; il parle au seigneur Ginrei de sentiments, de souhaits, et tous concernent Renji et leur amour.  
Renji sent une chaleur doucement s'installer au creux de son être et s'y faire un nid douillet.

Lorsque Byakuya a fini de parler, le visage du doyen des Kuchiki est véritablement impassible : y chercher l'expression d'une émotion quelconque se ferait en pure perte. Renji trouve Byakuya difficile à lire, son grand-père l'est à un tout autre niveau. Ni haussement visible de sourcil, ni infime crispation de muscle sous la peau, ni pincement des lèvres, ni hochement à peine perceptible du menton… Seul son regard brille, intensément. Ce n'est pas le regard d'un vieillard, ou plutôt, c'est le regard luisant d'intelligence d'un homme qui a vécu et qui connaît les autres hommes.

« J'espérais un autre avenir pour toi, Byakuya. Tu es ma fierté. Tu es notre fierté, à nous tous, à tous ceux et celles qui se ressemblent sous la protection que leur confère le nom des Kuchiki, à tous ceux et celles qui partagent avec nous les mêmes notions d'honneur et de devoir.  
Voilà que tu te présentes à moi aussi déterminé que tu l'as été naguère, et nous impose de nouveau ton choix. J'espérais un autre avenir pour toi, Byakuya. »

La voix triste et nostalgique du seigneur Ginrei parvient aux oreilles de Renji. Son lancinement douloureux le touche. Byakuya aime son grand-père, de cela, Renji n'a aucun doute ; et Renji laisse monter à ses yeux des larmes que son amant ne s'autorisera jamais à montrer. Un battement de paupières plus tard, les larmes s'en vont pudiquement, et c'est le cœur de Renji qui s'étreint, comme s'étreint celui de Byakuya, dans l'affliction de décevoir celui qui l'a guidé toutes ces années, le père de son père.

« Or ce qui nourrit cette fierté que nous admirons chez toi est aussi l'immense détermination qui t'habite. Tu parcours sans hésitation la voie que tu as choisie, tu acceptes et assumes toutes les exigences et les conséquences de tes choix, sans jamais rien rejeter sur les autres, sans jamais regretter tes décisions.  
Peut-être s'il t'arrive de te pencher sur le passé vois-tu d'autres chemins que tu aurais pu emprunter, mais tu sais qu'en les mêmes circonstances, tes décisions auraient été les mêmes, car tu les as prises en ton âme et conscience et n'aurait su faire autrement sans renier celui que tu étais.  
Aussi, qui suis-je pour te dire que la route que tu veux prendre aujourd'hui n'est point celle qu'il te faut suivre ? Celui sur qui l'avenir du clan Kuchiki reposa à une époque passée ? Moi, les membres du Haut Conseil d'alors, nous t'avons reconnu apte à diriger nos pas pour le bien de tous lorsque tu es devenu le leader incontesté de la famille Kuchiki. Ta volonté sera respectée car toi, Byakuya Kuchiki, 28ème chef de notre clan, ne saurait par ta décision, mettre en péril l'avenir de notre Famille. De cela, chacun en est intimement convaincu.  
Puis-je en tant que membre influent du Haut Conseil faire fléchir ta décision ? Elle aura des conséquences, les vieilles rivalités vont se réveiller, les réunions en assemblées plénières produiront d'interminables débats ; des mots comme l'honneur, le lignage, la réputation, seront lancés, utilisés, par ceux qui en seront les moins dignes ; les médisants trouveront de quoi alimenter leur propos malveillants… mais aucune de ces conséquences ne sera de nature à nous déstabiliser.  
Alors, que reste-t-il ? Je suis ton grand-père. Le père de ton père. En tant que tel, je souhaite te voir heureux avant que mes jours ne s'éteignent. Et tu n'étais point heureux, Byakuya. Aujourd'hui, tu l'es plus que tu l'as jamais été. Renji Abarai est-il celui qui apportera durablement dans ta vie cette joie qui sans cesse s'éloigne de toi ? C'est mon vœu le plus cher, mon garçon. »

Le dos silencieux, fin et imposant de droiture, de Byakuya, parle pour Renji tout au long de ce long discours, sans qu'il lui soit nécessaire de voir son visage. Le poids d'une multitude de vies sous leur responsabilité vient peser sur les nobles épaules sans les faire courber d'un iota ; et cette charge, tout comme son acceptation dignement consentie, se sentent dans la soudaine rectitude qui vient souligner la posture de son amant. La tristesse engendrée par l'absence d'un père, d'une mère, d'une épouse, tous chéris et partis trop tôt, se fait voir lorsque les nobles poumons exhalent doucement un air vital trop dur à supporter, comme si ce souffle n'avait plus que le néant comme destinée. L'espoir enfin, apporté par une figure paternelle toute puissante dont le rejet aurait pu signifier le reniement et l'exil, se devine dans le regain d'énergie jaillissant de l'appui au sol sur lequel Byakuya s'est agenouillé, comme si les paroles d'espérance de son grand-père était une force physique qui le maintiendrait droit. Le dos de Byakuya parle pour Renji. Jusqu'alors, il n'y avait jamais fait attention.

« J'espérais un autre avenir pour toi, Byakuya, mais je me suis trompé sur bien des choses. Pourquoi pas celle-là ? Renji Abarai, veux-tu avancer ? »

Pris de court, Renji reste bêtement sur place. Byakuya n'est d'aucune sorte de secours pour rattraper cet impair, et Renji, mal à l'aise, ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire : avancer, rester là ? car le grand-père ne dit mot et Byakuya a pris la parole à son tour :

« Je suis étonné de te voir si calme, grand-père. Comment n'es-tu point surpris ? Et tu n'as point évoqué la réaction des membres du Haut Conseil devant le caractère singulier de ma relation avec un homme. Permettront-ils au chef de la branche principale de notre clan une conduite qui pourrait être assimilée à un caprice ?  
— Pour qui prends-tu les personnes de ma génération, mon garçon ? Nous sommes âgés, pas aveugles. Comment serais-je surpris par ce que tu m'annonces alors qu'Abarai, depuis quinze jours, vit chez toi, dîne à ta table, et sors de ta chambre à des heures indues dans une tenue négligée qu'aucun capitaine n'accepterait de son vice-capitaine ? Quant aux hauts conseillers, vénérables gardiens de nos lois et traditions, leur âge et leur sagesse n'en fait point pour autant des prudes et des ignorants. La question de ta succession est la seule qui leur importera vraiment.  
— Justement, tante Birei…  
— Ah, ne me parle point de Birei ! À l'entendre, elle a déjà tout organisé. Le jour où père a consenti à son alliance avec les Nishiki a sonné le glas des Kuchiki, je te le dis, mon garçon ! Les Nishiki rêvent de s'introduire dans la branche principale depuis si longtemps… En ce qui me concerne, tu es le chef du clan Kuchiki pour encore de bien nombreuses années. Et quand l'heure sera venue de désigner ton successeur, nous verrons. En attendant, une liste d'éventuels candidats dont le lignage est clair et l'énergie spirituelle convenable fera amplement l'affaire. Ah, les femmes ! Toujours à se mêler de tout. Et c'est devenu pire depuis que Birei est veuve. Sais-tu qu'elle a refusé tous les partis qui se sont présentés à elle sa période de deuil écoulée ? Tu tiens ça d'elle, tiens ! Et elle a tenu à gérer elle-même la fortune et les propriétés que le seigneur Natsume lui a léguée. "Tu as bien assez à faire avec le clan, tout Ginrei que tu sois, pour ne point t'occuper de mes affaires. J'y arriverai très bien toute seule, et peut-être même mieux." Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit à l'époque. Évidemment, c'est à moi qu'est revenu le soin de convaincre les hauts conseillers de la laisser siéger… Je te le dis, à côté de Birei et de ses lubies, ta relation avec ton vice-capitaine passera presque inaperçue ! »

x-x-x

Finalement, devant l'extraordinaire nouvelle annoncée par Byakuya Kuchiki à la fin de la matinée, le comité exécutif de la pièce, représenté par la présidente, Retsu Unohana, a jugé opportun de reporter la répétition prévue l'après-midi au lendemain. Si Renji en a été légèrement déçu lorsqu'il l'a appris avant de quitter le théâtre, il doit s'avouer qu'un après-midi ne semble pas de trop pour faire le tour de ceux qui doivent être informés du changement qui va bouleverser la vie de deux officiers supérieurs appartenant à l'armée royale des Shinigamis.  
D'ailleurs, sitôt l'entrevue avec le seigneur Ginrei terminée, un papillon de l'enfer les attend sous la véranda, voletant frénétiquement derrière une barrière de kidô, dressée par le capitaine de la garde privée des Kuchiki et encerclant l'intérieur du salon.

C'est la première fois que Renji est témoin du degré de puissance des Kuchiki au sein même du Gotei. Le papillon se heurte à la paroi d'énergie qui assure au maître des lieux la tranquillité qu'il a requise. Dès qu'ils sortent de l'enceinte abritée, l'insecte spirituel vient se poser sur le doigt tendu de Byakuya, et s'y tient en agitant nerveusement ses ailes de frustration. D'intrigué qu'est resté Renji à la vue d'un sort empêchant les messagers ailés de pénétrer dans un espace à l'intérieur de la Soul Society, il devient inquiet lorsque Byakuya, après avoir reçu le message, l'inspecte des pieds à la tête, juge a posteriori son aspect toujours convenable, et lui dit, alors qu'il marche déjà en direction des grandes grilles menant à l'extérieur de la propriété : « Suis-moi, Renji », du ton de autoritaire de capitaine qu'il emploie usuellement à la division.  
Rapidement, tout s'explique lorsque Renji reconnaît le chemin que Byakuya leur fait prendre : c'est celui de la première division.

Et les voilà maintenant tous les deux, debout au centre de la vaste pièce d'où le commandant en chef régente les treize armées de la Cour, subissant son regard sévère et intransigeant. Byakuya ne semble pas affecté, Renji déglutit péniblement. L'atmosphère est lourde ; la tension, palpable.

Les secondes passent dans un silence de plomb. Puis Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto se lève, fait lentement le tour de son imposant bureau et se plante devant Byakuya, mains sur le pommeau de sa canne et regard braqué sur lui.

« Kuchiki.  
— Commandant-général. »

C'est l'affrontement de deux personnalités : un monstre d'autorité, de force et de sagesse, contre un monstre de pouvoir, de fierté et d'honneur, et Renji sent qu'aucun des deux ne reculera. En face, la chaleur monte d'un cran. De leur côté, la température baisse notablement. Renji déglutit encore, et s'il ne se maîtrisait pas, il se dandinerait d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir s'il devrait se préparer à soutenir son capitaine du mieux qu'il pourra ou bien s'il ne ferait pas mieux de bondir en arrière au premier signe d'aggravation de la situation, comme son instinct le lui hurle.

« Abarai. »

En une seconde, Genryûsai se trouve maintenant devant Renji. Là, le jeune lieutenant n'a plus d'hésitation. Il s'immobilise et se met vivement au garde-à-vous.

« Capitaine Yamamoto ? »

Eh oui, s'avoue humblement Renji, il est impressionné, alors qui lui en voudra s'il paraît un poil embarrassé et confus ?

Puis le vieux général, sans plus leur porter aucune attention particulière, commence à marcher de long en large, les regardant tour à tour du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il passe devant eux, au point que s'en est presque un supplice, et que Renji préférait cent fois quand il était fixé droit dans les yeux.

« C'est le pire moment pour annoncer une nouvelle pareille, Kuchiki, Abarai, et je ne parle pas d'avoir informé vos collègues comédiens avant même votre commandant en chef ! »

 _C'est sûr qu'_ _on ne peut pas donner tord_ _au vieux_ _Yamamoto :_ _o_ _n n'a pas vraiment fait les choses dans le bon ordre_ , se dit Renji, _mais ce qui m'importe_ _à_ _moi,_ _c'est_ _de savoir_ _à quel point il_ _va_ _"_ _fortemen_ _t_ _"_ _me conseiller de_ _quitter la sixième division ?_

Or, Genryûsai, stoppé un instant à la hauteur de Byakuya, une main appuyée sur sa cane, et l'avisant en fronçant ses longs sourcils dans l'effort comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui le faisait fonctionner, reprend ses allées et venues en martelant le sol, continuant un sermon qui ne s'adresse, cette fois-ci, qu'à son capitaine.

« Incarner Anne d'Autriche t'aurait-il fait oublier que tu es un capitaine des armées de la Cour avant tout, Kuchiki ? Les émotions de cette reine de France amoureuse de son duc anglais t'ont-elles fait tourner la tête ? Ou bien les machinations du cardinal de Richelieu auraient-elles remplacé dans ton esprit celles que préparent Aizen et ses comparses ?  
— Les circonstances... essaie Byakuya.  
— Les circonstances ! », s'écrie Genryûsai en se retournant avec plus de vigueur que sa démarche et son pas lent ne le laissaient supposer. « Les circonstances n'ont rien à voir avec ton annonce surprise, Kuchiki ! Un homme qui met un point d'honneur à ne pas agir sans réflexion… Ne me parle pas des circonstances ! Que vais-je faire de vous deux ? »

Cette dernière question, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, est prononcée d'un ton plus posé que les exclamations véhémentes précédentes. Le regard du commandant-général des armées passe sur l'un et l'autre, pensif, adouci, peut-être même un rien attendri d'être le témoin de l'intimité de deux de ses officiers.

« Les siècles passent… Or vous, jeunes gens, semblez avoir un talent certain pour pouvoir m'étonner encore et encore. Kuchiki et Abarai, ensemble… J'ai décidément trop vécu, ou au contraire trop peu...  
— Capitaine-général ? fait Byakuya, perdu.  
— Allez-vous en, vous m'avez assez fait perdre de temps. »

D'un geste rapide de la main, le vieux général congédie les deux hommes et retourne s'asseoir à son bureau sans plus s'en occuper. Cependant, autour d'eux, l'atmosphère s'est détendue, donnant à la rudesse de ce congé une chaleur que les mots et les gestes n'ont pas suggérés.

Alors que Genryûsai s'absorbe de nouveau dans les multiples affaires du Gotei, Byakuya courbe la tête et salue leur commandant en chef avec un respect renouvelé, aussitôt imité par Renji. Ils se retrouvent ainsi hors de la première division, leur relation silencieusement acceptée et officiellement reconnue.

« Ben, on s'en est bien tirés, résume Renji.  
— Étonnamment bien, apprécie Byakuya.  
— On fait quoi, maintenant ? Informer la division ?  
— Inutile. Ils ont déjà la connaissance de notre relation. Par ailleurs, je soupçonne que Rikichi leur aura signalé la levée du secret dès le début de l'après-midi.  
— Aha ! Depuis le temps que cela le démangeait de pouvoir en parler librement. Il va s'en donner à cœur joie.  
— Tu t'occuperas de modérer son ardeur à exposer notre vie privée plus tard. Pour l'instant, il me faut me présenter devant le Haut Conseil.  
— Déjà ?  
— Le plus tôt est le mieux. Ni mon grand-père, ni le capitaine-général ne pourront empêcher les rumeurs de s'étendre.  
— Alors s'il le faut. Tu as besoin de moi ?  
— Il serait judicieux que tu te tiennes disponible.  
— D'accord, accepte immédiatement Renji.  
— Ils pourraient exiger que tu leur sois présenté, précise Byakuya.  
— Quoi ?! Aujourd'hui ? s'affole Renji.  
— Oui.  
— Mais… Mais… J'suis pas prêt !  
— À quoi voudrais-tu donc te préparer ?  
— A… A… A… Je sais pas… Mais j'ai sûrement quelque chose à faire ! Comme un truc à apprendre ? Tu vois, pour dire : « Bonjour, je suis l'amant de votre chef » sans avoir l'air de le dire ?  
— Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'être toi-même, Renji.  
— T'es sûr ?  
— Absolument. Sois Renji Abarai, l'homme que j'ai accepté comme vice-capitaine de la sixième division. L'homme avec qui je souhaite vivre désormais et pour lequel, s'il le faut, je suis prêt à abandonner mon rang de chef de clan. »

Renji en reste muet. Pas très longtemps. Alors qu'ils cheminent à nouveau vers le manoir Kuchiki, il déclare :

« Ça serait bien que tu puisses rester le chef des Kuchiki. Pour toi, évidemment, mais aussi pour les membres de ton clan.  
— Pour quelle raison ?  
— Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre de ta génération qui peut tenir ces responsabilités. Tu es l'aîné as-tu dit. Les autres sont sans doute trop jeunes.  
— C'est un argument en ma faveur, effectivement. Mais si une guerre se prépare, ils acquerront rapidement de l'expérience.  
— J'avais presque oublié cette histoire avec Aizen.  
— Il ne faut point, Renji. Aizen est un fourbe, mais c'est un fourbe puissant, doué d'un pouvoir dont peu d'entre nous connaissent véritablement la portée. Garde-toi d'oublier qui sont tes ennemis. »

x-x-x

 _Au même moment, dans la grande salle du trône de Las Noches_

« Aizen-sama, je requiers la permission de continuer à espionner les Shinigamis ».

Aizen sait bien ce que son dévoué serviteur lui demande. Ulquiorra Schieffer, tout insensible qu'il soit, a succombé à cette pièce démoniaque, comme tous les autres de ses Arrancars pour une raison ou pour une autre, à l'exception de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Ce que l'espada du néant peut y voir d'intéressant n'est guère un mystère pour l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division. Le jeu des pouvoirs, le jeu des sentiments, qui s'exposent à tous a de quoi intriguer Ulquiorra, qui sous son impassibilité apparente, recherche toujours des réponses à des questions existentielles que lui seul connaît.

Soit, puisque le Hueco Mundo tout entier comme la Soul Society ont les yeux tournés vers cette pièce, lui, grand stratège parmi les stratèges, trouvera sans tarder un moyen d'utiliser l'attrait de tous pour ce lamentable divertissement à son avantage.

« Ulquiorra, j'aurai bientôt pour toi une mission à te confier. En attendant, la discrétion est de rigueur. Augmente les patrouilles sur nos territoires. Fais circuler le mot suivant : _Aucune sortie non autorisée vers la Terre ou vers la Soul Society ne sera plus permise. Toute transgression_ _de cet ordre_ _fera encourir au fautif une mise à mort immédiate_.  
— Bien, maître. »

x-x-x

Il est un lieu dont l'accès est strictement réservé dans le vaste domaine du clan Kuchiki, même parmi ceux disposant de privilèges dus à leur rang. Les gardes qui y sont affectés sont triés sur le volet car, à l'intérieur de la vielle enceinte, figure l'illustre bâtiment du Haut Conseil, où seules les personnes élues par l'assemblée des hauts conseillers peuvent siéger.  
En cette fin d'après midi, les représentants des quatre branches formant la totalité du clan Kuchiki viennent de s'y réunir en une assemblée extraordinaire.

C'est au début de la soirée que le seigneur Ginrei en sort, suivi de sa sœur, de son petit-fils, et de l'amant de son petit-fils. Tous les quatre passent entre les deux hallebardes tenues fièrement par les sentinelles en faction de chaque côté de la grande porte, dans un salut honorant à la fois le président du Haut Conseil et le toujours chef du clan Kuchiki.  
Renji est dépaysé. Il a la tête tout à l'envers après ces interminables minutes où il a dû se contenter d'observer, sans rien dire ; d'écouter, sans réagir ; d'affronter de multiples regards, offensifs, dédaigneux ou méprisants, sans le secours de son sabre pour y répondre ; et de laisser d'autres venir parler pour lui. Des voix se sont élevées pour témoigner de sa valeur. Renji en est encore tout retourné.

« Je vous quitte à présent, j'ai beaucoup affaire chez moi », annonce dame Birei.

Si Renji se faisait le juste traducteur du vif éclair traversant fugacement l'œil de Byakuya, il dirait que le soulagement, voire la joie, est l'unique réaction de son amant à la nouvelle du départ précipité de sa grand-tante, et au retour d'une certaine forme de tranquillité dans sa demeure.

« À demain, Ginrei.  
— À demain, Birei. »

Muets, les trois hommes regardent leur majestueuse compagne, dans une tenue digne du pouvoir qu'elle représente, s'éloigner d'eux à petit pas pressés pour retrouver ceux du clan Nishiki.

« Elle reviendra donc demain, constate Byakuya, platement.  
— Ma sœur est insaisissable. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps. Mais il faut reconnaître que sans elle, tu hésiterais encore, n'ai-je point raison ?  
— Tu as raison, grand-père. »

Renji ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Rapidement, le trouble qui l'accablait s'évapore. Croisant les bras et bombant le torse, il déclare :

« Au final, ça c'est bien passé, Byakuya. Tu es toujours chef et je suis toujours entier.  
— Oui. L'opposition aurait pu être plus importante. Je subodore l'intervention d'une main diplomate dans l'arrière-scène.  
— Diplomate et féminine, pourrais-tu ajouter, mon garçon. Mais laissons tout cela pour le moment. À ce que j'ai compris, les jeunes ont prévu une fête ce soir en votre honneur. J'ai bien peur que cette petite fête privée soit la seule marque de bienvenue dans la famille que tu pourras jamais avoir, Abarai.  
— J'en ai pas besoin d'autre. Mes amis sont ma famille. D'ailleurs, si vous le voulez bien, appelez-moi Renji, seigneur Kuchiki.  
— J'aimerais pouvoir en retour t'autoriser à user de mon prénom, ainsi que le fait Rukia. Hélas, nos détracteurs trouverait là une raison supplémentaire de vilipender Byakuya et de me disputer la présidence du Haut Conseil.  
— Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. De toute façon, je n'oserai jamais et puis, ce qui m'embête vraiment, c'est plutôt tous les tracas que mon arrivée vous cause.  
— Ne charge point ton esprit de ces choses, Renji. Ces jeux de pouvoirs nous sont familiers, à moi et au seigneur Ginrei. Je t'assure que si ce sujet ne s'était pas présenté, un autre prétexte aurait été utilisé à un moment ou à un autre.  
— Oui mais, quand même, j'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai entendu. »

Byakuya reconnaît la voix butée et bougonne de Renji, qui se tient debout face à lui les bras toujours croisés, le regard assombri d'outrage pour lui-même comme pour Byakuya et Ginrei. Il lui sera impossible de lui faire changer d'idée à moins… à moins… Subitement, la fête impromptue qui va les accueillir en sa demeure lui apparaît comme une merveilleuse entrée en matière à une nuit qui sera très certainement unique.

Acte 63 : **Fin**

* * *

Voilà, tout le monde sait maintenant que Byakuya aime Renji et que Renji aime Byakuya ! Byakuya est satisfait. Renji va emménager pour de bon. Iront-ils jusqu'à s'embrasser en public comme Kenpachi et Retsu savent si bien le faire ? Mystère… Et il y a la pièce à finir, Aizen qui commence à réagir, et l'épilogue qui se prépare…

Donc, le prochain chapitre : on retournera sur la pièce. Je pense que le restant des scènes se déroulera assez vite : il n'y a plus guère de répétition à montrer ou de réaction bizarre de comédien face à son rôle. Il s'agira plutôt de dévoiler aussi rapidement que possible l'intervention des Arrancars dans cette histoire...


	64. Vers Calais et au delà

Merci à Loupiote et à Tiffany pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent ! Cela me fait très plaisir de voir qu'au bout de tant de chapitres, votre intérêt à tous pour cette histoire est toujours présent ! C'est même extraordinaire !

Voici la suite :

* * *

 **Acte 64 : Vers Calais et au delà !**

Dès que Renji s'est trouvé prêt, il a filé vers la scène à grandes enjambées bottées sur un « À tout à l'heure, Byakuya, Orihime m'attend ! » C'est qu'il s'agit de la répétition de la fameuse scène où d'Artagnan doit chevaucher vers Calais en compagnie des trois mousquetaires. Une certaine appréhension règne dans le cœur du jeune vice-capitaine de la sixième division : qu'ont prévu Kurotsuchi et son équipe en lieu et place des redoutables chevaux ?

Pour l'heure, Byakuya se retrouve donc laissé derrière, sans toutefois en éprouver de regret. Il prend son temps. Un second meuble-coiffeuse a été accolé au premier contre le mur du fond de sa loge. Quelques effets y sont dispersés sans ordre. Ce sont les petites affaires de Renji, que ni les maquilleuses ni le propriétaire n'ont pris la peine de ranger : le fidèle bandana, dénoué et posé à la va-vite près du rebord, une extrémité pendant dans le vide comme s'il allait glisser au sol à tout moment ; parmi les flacons de gels et cosmétiques, le peigne favori de Renji, à grosses dents ce qui facilite le démêlage de sa longue chevelure rouge ; non loin, dessinant un chemin serpentant sur la table, le lien qui retient ses mèches vagabondes – « en cuir, c'est plus résistant dans les combats », a déclaré très sérieusement le porteur de Zabimaru ; et, sommairement flanqué à cheval en haut du miroir, le carré de coton que Renji aime à glisser dans le revers de son kimono… Byakuya connaît chacun de ces objets. La familiarité de leur présence l'étonne puis l'enchante.  
Durant les quinze jours où Renji a habité chez lui, il a été le témoin des petites manies de son amant, de toutes ces choses que son vice-capitaine affectionne ou qui l'irritent, et dont il n'aurait jamais connu l'existence en tant que capitaine. Ils partagent dorénavant une intimité qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé rêvé, intimité qui durera à présent aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudront.

Byakuya est apaisé. Le calme règne dans les loges. Tous les comédiens, à l'exemple de Renji, se sont dépêchés de gagner la grande salle, pour des raisons diverses qui n'intéressent pas l'aristocrate. Sortant à son tour, il referme la porte en des gestes précis et lents, comme s'il savourait particulièrement l'instant. Là, à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, il s'autorise enfin à apprécier pleinement le nouvel écriteau placardé sur le battant :

« Loge 2 : _Cap. Byakuya Kuchiki – Vice-Cap. Renji Abarai_ »

Le noble amant en soupirerait presque de satisfaction, même si le côté artisanal de la pancarte ressort, avec le petit lapin souriant griffonné au coin, aux oreilles trop grandes et au ventre carré qui en désignent l'auteur, et qui a fait pouffer de rire Renji.

Sa relation avec son vice-capitaine dévoilée, sa position vis-à-vis du clan Kuchiki éclaircie, son rôle de reine de France pleinement assumé, plus aucune ombre ne se dresse devant lui ni aucune hésitation qui menacerait de le faire vaciller. Il est le puissant chef d'une famille de la Haute Aristocratie de la Soul Society et le capitaine de la sixième division ; en tant que tel, il prend part à l'événement annuel de la Soul Society dans sa forme renouvelée : une pièce de théâtre jouée par les officiers supérieurs des treize armées royales, et porte même avec élégance et fierté les atours d'une dame de France… et il aime Renji. En cet instant, sans un doute dans son cœur, il pourrait vaincre Aizen quelque soit les manœuvres délétères que le renégat emploierait.

C'est du même pas lent, tranquille et assuré, qu'il remonte le couloir jusqu'à l'arrière de la scène.  
« Salut, Byakuya ! » lui crie Ichigo du fond des coulisses, juché sur un drôle d'engin pourvu de roues au-dessus desquelles il pédale avec ardeur. Tchad, à côté de lui sur une machine semblable, le salue de sa voix grave et calme en des termes convenant mieux à son rang. Byakuya passe devant eux en chemin vers la grande salle en les gratifiant d'un discret hochement du menton :  
« Ichigo. Tchad. », dit-il.  
Comme il n'a pas interrompu une seule seconde le rythme fluide de sa marche, il ne voit pas les sourcils du rouquin grimper en flèche jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, tandis que son visage, figé dans une grimace béate d'étonnement à la mention de son prénom, se tourne vers celui de son ami, également pourvu d'une mine étonnée assez remarquable pour quelqu'un d'habituellement réservé. Un instant de grâce traverse les deux adolescents, instant accordé par la dernière personne à laquelle ils auraient pensé.

« Nemu ! », entend-on alors hurler des profondeurs du sous-sol, « Va voir ce que font ces deux parasites d'humains. La jauge des conteneurs stagne ! Je les veux à leurs postes et à pédaler de toutes leurs forces quand bien même ils se videraient de leur énergie jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! »

Lorsque Byakuya arrive à la grande salle, une ambiance électrique y règne. Les membres de la troupe se sont rassemblés en différents groupes où foisonne un mélange de discussions animées et pantomimes expressives. Cela forme un brouhaha sonore et gestuel continu qui empêche de rien distinguer. La scène elle-même est prise d'assaut par les comédiens, figurants, assistants à la mise scène, accessoiristes et machinistes dans une cacophonie d'interpellations et de va-et-vient qu'un étranger au spectacle trouverait insensés. Ce que Byakuya n'est pas. Il repère immédiatement Renji dans cette foule bigarrée, bruyante et remuante. Le jeune homme écoute scrupuleusement les consignes que lui donne Orihime.  
En retrait dans le lointain, Rochefort, en la personne d'Ikkaku Madarame, gesticule ses derniers conseils aux gardes du cardinal. Comparé à celui de Renji, le costume des figurants est assez succinct. De simples capes ornées de la croix de Richelieu, recouvrant chemises et hauts-de-chausses noirs, ainsi que des chapeaux sans ornements aucun.  
Cherchant du regard les autres partenaires de Renji, Byakuya les aperçoit en contrebas de la scène. Le costumier et ses couturières tourbillonnent autour des trois vice-capitaines. Plus de soin semble avoir été accordé à leurs tenues, mais le manque de temps se fait sentir. Dans deux jours, la générale ! ont décrété les capitaines Yamamoto et Unohana lors de la dernière réunion du comité réunissant le bureau exécutif de la pièce. Alors les costumiers s'affairent sur place sur les derniers détails des costumes des trois mousquetaires qui n'ont pas eu droit à une séance d'essayage individuel comme les rôles principaux.

C'est pourquoi la première rangée de fauteuils est monopolisée par l'équipe couture, constate Byakuya, déçu de ne pouvoir s'y asseoir. Peut-être lui suffit-il d'attendre que tous les acteurs soient prêts pour que la répétition commence réellement et que sa place favorite soit libérée ?  
Sans perdre de vue Renji qui, sous l'œil attentif d'Orihime, virevolte maintenant autour d'Ikkaku et ses gardes, fleuret en main, en échangeant avec eux les piques verbales qui forment leur dialogue, le noble capitaine se recule contre le mur et prend patience. Tout près de lui, en rang d'oignons à l'extrémité de la rangée dont il convoite un siège particulier, Izuru, Shûhei et Tetsuzaemon passent chacun leur tour devant le Quincy.

Izuru Kira subit, légèrement embarrassé, l'inspection du créateur des costumes qui l'examine très sérieusement. Les boucles blondes du vice-capitaine de la cinquième division encadrent joliment son visage sous le chapeau à plume d'autruche ; il incarne un délicat Aramis. Mais Uryû remonte ses lunettes sur son nez d'un doigt ennuyé : le col de dentelle est légèrement trop grand. Le bouton devra être déplacé. Une épingle à tête à l'emplacement adéquat, Izuru est envoyé vers Momo Hinamori, où il est accueilli par une aiguillée de fil, une paire de ciseaux et un regard déterminé.  
C'est à présent au tour de Shûhei Hisagi de se faire examiner sous toutes les coutures par le maître tout-puissant des costumes. Les mains sur les hanches, Uryû secoue négativement la tête : les hauts-de-chausses ne s'ajustent pas au pourpoint du comédien amateur comme il se devrait. Sans prendre garde aux « Hé ! » furieux du vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, et rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Seireitei, Uryû pince à la taille, glisse une ou deux épingles à tête sur le côté droit, en fait autant à gauche, prévient sommairement d'un « attention en marchant » que tout mouvement trop vif pourrait entraîner des piqûres désagréables, et envoie le jeune homme devenu très mal à l'aise, se faire réajuster les pantalons par Isane Kotetsu et son fabuleux talent pour le surfilage…

Pendant ce temps, sur scène, les décors se précisent. Les machinistes et accessoiristes se mobilisent. Au centre, l'espace est dégagé. Les panneaux d'imageries sont lentement descendus et forment sur les côtés et l'arrière un fond étrange, une tapisserie de fils et de boîtiers électroniques n'évoquant absolument pas la campagne française, d'autant plus que côté cour et côté jardin, les châssis mobiles sont tournés de biais ce qui confère à la scène une profondeur semi-circulaire. Rikichi court de droite et de gauche, délivrant consignes, messages et rappels à tous, car son micro-oreillette reste introuvable depuis le matin, tout comme son porte-voix.

« Dégagez ! Dégagez ! », s'égosille-t-il une dernière fois.

Sur la confirmation par Nemu que la voie est libre, Mayuri, invisible à tous dans le soubassement de la fosse d'orchestre, actionne depuis sa console le système d'ouverture des différentes trappes dissimulées dans le plancher. Ichigo, accouru des coulisses, se plante près de Renji qui s'est prudemment mis à l'écart. Quatre engins émergent, singeant symboliquement la forme de chevaux. Renji fait la moue.

« C'est bien fait, affirme Ichigo. Faut les voir en marche. Et ça consomme ton énergie spirituelle, ajoute-t-il, comme si c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.  
— Quoi ?! s'affole Renji.  
— T'en fais pas, ça fait des jours que je pédale sur les pompes à turbo-compression, et j'ai rien... »

Oreille à l'affût, Byakuya fronce un tantinet les sourcils. L'affection naïve et enthousiaste de ses invités humains pour les machineries crées par le génie sournois du capitaine de la douzième division est plus que suspecte. N'y aurait-il pas un effet d'accoutumance à l'usage de tels engins ? Aussi, s'intéresse-t-il de très près à la suite de la conversation, d'autant plus qu'Ichigo a entraîné Renji vers la monture la plus proche.

« … Alors, tu t'assois là. Voilà. Mets tes pieds sur la barre. Oui, comme ça. Quand tu veux avancer, t'appuie dessus : ça fait office de palonnier. Et ici, t'as un écran qui t'indiquera les virages, les montées et les descentes.  
— Waouh ! », s'exclame Renji quand la diabolique machine se met à tressauter.

Byakuya s'attend à ce qu'Ichigo éclate de rire et se moque parce que Renji, surpris, peine à garder son équilibre et brinquebale sur la machine furieuse, qui cabriole et caracole tel un cheval fougueux, au gré des mouvements mal contrôlés des pieds de Renji sur le palonnier. Mais l'adolescent, prenant son rôle d'assistant très à cœur, déclare très sérieusement :

« Ça surprend au début. C'est pour plus de réalisme.  
— Pour plus de réalisme !? maugrée Renji, ballotté en tout sens.  
— Oh, fais pas ton délicat. Tiens, attrape les rênes, ça t'aidera à te maintenir. Et puis regarde. »

Et Byakuya regarde. L'imagerie virtuelle s'est mise en place. Des panneaux des décors jusqu'au plancher, tout a disparu. Derrière et entourant Renji, un large sentier se déroule au milieu d'une forêt aux arbres élancés. La vitesse de défilement du paysage s'adapte à la pression imprimée sur la barre. Qui n'en est plus une mais a été remplacée par l'image des étriers. Car sous Renji, ce n'est plus une bécane étrange, mais un cheval à la robe miroitante, aux crins noirs et poils fauves, qui se couvre peu à peu de sueur. Cavalier et monture semblent en plein cœur de la verdure. Le réalisme de l'ensemble est sidérant.  
L'interprète de d'Artagnan commence à prendre le coup. Il apprend à manœuvrer l'allure et la direction. Le chemin s'incurve ; il tire légèrement à droite sur les rênes. Une pente se présente ; il exerce une pression supplémentaire sur le palonnier. Sous lui, l'animal allonge le trot. Les sabots résonnent sourdement sur la terre lourde. Renji esquisse un sourire. Son buste suit souplement le mouvement de sa monture. Son enthousiasme à présent enflammé, il s'emporte, se penche en avant et s'apprête à piquer des talons pour passer au galop et se lancer à toute allure dans la plaine, ainsi qu'il a vu des dizaines de cow-boys faire en visionnant des westerns dans le monde des humains ; son pied botté ne rencontre que le vide au lieu du flanc de son cheval et glisse de la barre. La féerie visuelle disparaît. Hébété, Renji se redresse.

« Waouh ! » s'exclame-t-il, visiblement sous le charme, « je sentais même le vent ».

Byakuya fronce les sourcils. Quelques petites secondes de chevauchée, et l'addiction se ferait déjà sentir ? Décidé, il se dirige vers les trois marches menant à la scène, comptant inspecter avec tout son art cette étrange machine que doit monter Renji, et s'assurer du caractère inoffensif de la chose.

« T'as rien à faire que d'appuyer sur le palonnier, Renji ! râle Ichigo. Réessaie et tente pas n'importe quoi ! »  
Byakuya presse le pas.

Pour tous, le temps presse. Plus on s'achemine vers les derniers jours des répétitions, plus les détails encore à régler semblent s'accumuler. L'air vibre de tension, comme dans une bulle de savon sur le point d'éclater. Le planning soigneusement composé glisse, inutile, entre les doigts de tous. Mille choses semblent manquer. Qui a pris ceci et ne l'a pas remis à sa place ? Qui sait où est passé cela ? L'énervement s'installe. Tetsuzaemon Iba essaierait bien lui-même sa monture. C'est un homme d'action avant tout. Il n'en peut plus d'attendre et bout littéralement sur place lorsque Uryu s'intéresse enfin à son cas.

« Rien à redire à ma tenue : tout est au poil », bougonne l'apprenti-comédien échauffé d'impatience.

L'expert en couture ne s'en laisse pas compter. Les yeux plissés de concentration, il fait le tour du personnage en examinant le porté de la cape. De la longueur des pans à la largeur des épaules en passant par la fréquence du plissé, tout y passe. Costaud et imposant, le vice-capitaine de la septième division porte à son avantage l'habit du mousquetaire. Uryû fait à nouveau face à l'homme au sang chaud qui incarnera Porthos et reporte son attention sur son visage revêche. Là, il pince les lèvres, retenant des mots cent fois répétés… Laissant tomber pour l'instant ce sujet délicat, il se penche, inspecte la ceinture et la bande d'étoffe portée en écharpe qui retient l'épée, juge l'étroitesse aux entournures d'une main trop fouineuse au goût du vice-capitaine, se redresse et déclare, une étincelle dans les yeux, quasi-vengeresse : « Marchez, Iba-san ».  
Soupirant et haussant les épaules, Tetsuzaemon s'exécute, va jusqu'au bout de la rangée, fait demi-tour et revient triomphant vers Uryû : « Alors, tu vois ! » Mais ce dernier secoue la tête et déclare, sérieux comme un pape : « Recommencez Iba-san, sans poser la main sur la poignée de votre fleuret cette fois-ci ».  
Aussi maussade que Porthos dans un jour de jeûne forcé, Tetsuzaemon s'exécute. "Crissss", la pointe de son fer racle le sol.  
« Votre baudrier est trop long », est le diagnostic sans appel d'Uryu.

Un ange passe. C'est un combat de volontés. Mâchoires carrées ouvertes sur deux rangées de dents blanches, la grimace hargneuse de Tetsuzaemon met au défi son tourmenteur de lui imposer plus de simagrées vestimentaires. Mains sur les hanches et verres de lunettes renvoyant une lumière aveuglante, l'intransigeant responsable des costumes ne fera pas de concession cette fois-ci.

« On s'en tape ! explose alors Tetsuzaemon. J'aurai pas à marcher de toute façon : juste à m'asseoir sur cette machine qui nous sert de cheval, en descendre, défourailler, et embrocher les gardes du cardinal à tour de bras.  
— Mlle Kotetsu va le raccourcir », déclare calmement Uryû en faisant signe à la jeune sœur d'Isane.

La demoiselle de la treizième division accoure. Habituée à fréquenter Shinigamis de toutes classes et de toutes origines – notamment l'équipier avec qui elle rivalise pour tenir la première place auprès de leur capitaine – elle est bien près d'oublier toutes les manières que sa mère lui a patiemment apprises dès qu'elle aperçoit le vice-capitaine.

« Ibaaaa… -san ! l'interpelle-t-elle d'une voix tonitruante. Puis elle s'approche encore, abolissant tout espace personnel. Sa petite taille fait qu'elle doit se décrocher le cou pour regarder le grand gaillard. Et, contrairement à ce que son visage d'ange aux cheveux courts et bouclés laisserait supposer, vitupère, excédée, en ponctuant d'un doigt autoritaire sa mise en demeure : « On vous a déjà dit de laisser vos lunettes de soleil ! Donnez-les moi, je vous les rendrai après la répétition ! »

Que la blondinette qui lui arrive sous le menton ose lui parler sur ce ton subjugue complètement le comédien réfractaire. Il obtempère. Uryû admire et donne son aval silencieux. C'est de cette façon que l'on doit agir avec les fortes têtes, hermétiques à toutes formes de raison. Qui a jamais entendu parler d'un soldat du 17ème siècle qui porterait des lunettes, qui plus est des lunettes de soleil ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, qu'on puisse le croire ou non, toute cette agitation fiévreuse a fini par s'apaiser, et la répétition, au grand plaisir de Byakuya, a pu enfin commencer.

x-x-x

« Szayel-sama, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.  
— Ah, enfin, te voilà de retour… Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Dépêche-toi de me donner tout ça… Une aiguille et du fil ? Inutile, complètement inutile… Inutile… Inutile… Mais bougre d'âne, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?  
— Szayel-sama ! Szayel-sama ! »

L'un après l'autre, des objets divers pleuvent sur la tête de la pauvre fraccion, envoyée, au mépris des ordres d'Aizen, en mission de récupération à la Soul Society. Dans la volée, l'un d'entre eux, en forme de cône, manque sa cible et va heurter avec fracas le sol où il roule sur sa base en un cercle concentrique.

« Inut… Oh ! mais voilà qui va enfin me servir. Voyons… Ceci… Puis cela… Je branche ici... Et rien… Hum… Oh, un ampli ! Il me faut un ampli… Ah, voilà… Parfait, parfait… Je suis la perfection même... »

Un grésillement se fait entendre de l'imbroglio de branchements et d'accessoires que le scientifique de génie des Arrancars vient d'improviser sur une machine par ailleurs d'une haute sophistication. Puis des voix distinctes en émergent :

« TOUS POUR UN, UN POUR TOUS ! »

x-x-x

De son fauteuil attitré, Byakuya jouit du spectacle. Plus exactement, il n'a d'yeux que pour Renji. Combien de temps durera cette impression étrange où tout ce que fait et dit son vice-capitaine lui procure un plaisir insoupçonné ? Même si sa botte a glissé encore une fois sur le palonnier et provoqué un vacillement dans l'imagerie du port de Calais, même s'il trébuche sur certains mots de son dialogue dans son enthousiasme à manier l'épée, même s'il vient à bout d'un pauvre figurant plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû… Nul ne joue aussi bien que Renji, nul ne porte son costume de la garde royale avec plus d'éclat que lui… Tous les autres comédiens palissent à son regard et n'existent pratiquement plus…

Kenpachi et Retsu sont assis à côté du chef des Kuchiki. Parfois, ils jettent un coup d'œil sur lui puis se regardent, un sourire aux lèvres. Ému ? Ironique ? Bien malgré lui, Kenpachi y met plus de sentiment qu'il ne devrait, car dans la brillance ingénue du regard du fier aristocrate, il voit le reflet de l'admiration tissée d'amour qu'il ressent pour la compagne qui se tient près de lui.

x-x-x

« Et voilà comme je vous l'avais dit : un moyen de connaître la suite sans enfreindre l'interdiction d'Aizen-sama de nous rendre à la Soul Society. »

Et, sans attendre d'éventuels doutes sur la provenance de certains éléments de son invention, Szayel la met en marche.

Pas bottés, fracas d'épée, voix viriles, retentissent soudain dans la salle de repos où sont réunis la plupart des espadas et leurs fraccions.

« Clang ! Rochefort, maudit chien du cardinal ! Clang, clang ! Voleur et détrousseur d'innocents voyageurs ! Clang ! Tourmenteur de pauvres femmes ! Vil ravisseur ! C'est par mon épée que tu répondras de tes crimes ! »

Les pavés résonnent de la danse de deux adversaires, leurs fers vibrent en s'entrechoquant dans la force de leurs coups, et leurs paroles claironnent leur longue histoire faite d'inimitié.

« …  
— Gueux ! Tu oses te mesurer à un gentilhomme en arme, et espérer survivre ?!  
— Gentilhomme ?! Tu n'es qu'un infâme lâche !  
— Et toi, un traître qui voudrait voir la France tomber entre les mains de l'Angleterre !  
— Traître ?! Moi, le fils de mon père, qui fut le sujet le plus loyal de sa majesté le roi, un traître ?! Pardieu, c'est une injure de trop !  
— Aaaah.  
— Prends-ça !  
— Aah !  
— Et ça !  
— Aaah !  
... »

« Mais y'a des combats ! Et ça a l'air de pas mal saigner, réalise Grimmjow, soudain intéressé.  
— Peut-on savoir d'où provient ce vacarme ? », intervient une voix toute-puissante.

La question est suivie d'un alourdissement de l'air qui prévient les auditeurs resquilleurs de l'imminence d'un désastre, mais il est trop tard pour arrêter la retransmission radiophonique de _L'affaire des_ _f_ _errets de la reine_. La plupart s'avisent qu'ils auraient dû baisser le son, ou au moins penser à placer une sentinelle au bout du couloir pour éviter que leur chef ne débarque à l'improviste, ainsi qu'il vient de le faire. Courageuse et diplomate, Tia Halibel se lève et se fait leur porte-parole.

« Aizen-sama, Szayel possède une machine qui nous permet d'écouter en direct ce qui se passe dans le théâtre des Shinigamis. Nous ne sommes pas allés à la Soul Society.  
— Hum…  
— Nous désirons simplement connaître la fin de l'histoire, Aizen-sama.  
— Pas seulement la fin ! hurle Grimmjow. Moi, si y'a des combats comme celui-là, j'veux tout voir !  
— Effectivement, force est de reconnaître que sans avoir assisté à toute l'histoire, nous manquons de repères pour bien apprécier la violence qui règne en ce moment, remarque Ulquiorra.  
— C'est ce que je voulais dire », appuie Grimmjow vigoureusement.

Aizen soupire. Si même le dernier de ses espadas, le moins susceptible de montrer de l'intérêt pour cette misérable pièce, se rallie aux autres, il est peut-être temps de leur confier son plan. Conscient de l'importance du moment, le maître du Hueco Mundo rectifie la mèche qui boucle sur son front, et, décidé, se place au centre de l'assemblée de ses éléments rebelles :

« Et si je vous disais qu'il existe un moyen pour que vous assistiez à l'intégralité du spectacle ? »

Sans peine et sans élever la voix, il a obtenu le calme et l'attention de tous. À présent, il continue, à la façon d'un murmure : « Voici ce que nous allons faire... »

L'assemblée écoute religieusement. La plupart ne reviennent pas de l'audace du projet de l'ex-Shinigami. Non, celui-ci n'a pas peur de ses anciens camarades. Et, fiers de faire partie de son armée, ils attendront avec la patience qu'il réclame le moment qui leur est promis.

x-x-x

Byakuya s'interroge.

La pause-déjeuner a passé bien vite. Dans leur loge, l'excitation de Renji était palpable. Son regard irradiait littéralement de joie, et s'adoucissait lorsqu'il le regardait. Son bavardage continu n'était en rien dérangeant. Pourtant, Byakuya aime le silence. Il aime l'ordre aussi, mais quand sa brosse aux poils doux a mystérieusement disparu de sa coiffeuse pour se retrouver sur celle de Renji enfourchée par son peigne à grosses dents, il l'y a laissée. Renji a même marché sur son écharpe lorsqu'elle s'est prise dans le fermoir de son gant et qu'elle a glissé à terre. Byakuya n'a senti que la caresse d'un pouce couvert de cuir sur sa joue, n'a accordé d'attention qu'aux lèvres qui s'approchaient des siennes. Maintenant, le précieux héritage familial porte l'empreinte poussiéreuse de la botte de d'Artagnan, et Byakuya n'en est pas affecté une seule seconde. Renji s'est confondu en excuses et lui a rendu la pièce d'étoffe avec mille promesses de réparer les dégâts. Byakuya a souri. Renji a paru surpris.  
Quand donc cette impression que chaque geste que Renji fait envers lui est un geste d'amour cessera ? Jusqu'à quand verra-t-il même dans ses moindres travers des raisons de l'apprécier plus encore ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, quelques heures à peine à vrai dire, il n'était que son vice-capitaine au yeux du monde, il n'était que son amant aux siens. Il l'aimait déjà, Byakuya le sait. Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression de l'aimer d'avantage ? Quand Renji s'est-il paré d'un halo chatoyant qui ressemble à l'horizon du bonheur ? Pourquoi rendre public leur amour a-t-il provoqué cette intensité amoureuse qu'on ne connaît que dans les premiers jours ? Ils ont fait l'amour de si nombreuses fois déjà… Que restera-t-il lorsque cette flamme s'éteindra ? Quelle saveur prendront les petits riens qui pour l'instant l'enchantent ?

« Kuchiki, tu vois ce que je vois ?! »

x-x-x

Renji est sur scène, et tout ce à quoi il pense c'est au regard de Byakuya sur lui. Son capitaine est étrange. Il n'est pas lui-même. Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est le regarder, muet. Bon, ça ne change pas vraiment de l'habitude, mais pour qui le connaît vraiment, intimement, il y a silence et silence. Et ce silence-là, ce silence souligné de ces yeux gris légèrement voilés qui ne le quittent pas une seconde, est l'un de ceux qui parlent d'amour.  
C'est nouveau. Ni reproche, ni critique, ni sombres pensées enfouies qui perceraient à travers ce regard silencieux.  
C'est au contraire un chant doux, enveloppant ; et chaud, si chaud… Comme l'eau parfumée d'un bain à la température juste un peu trop haute, qui le ferait frissonner sans le brûler et ferait monter le sang à ses joues. À ses joues et ailleurs… C'est un vent qui le traverse de part en part et revient pour tournoyer autour de lui dans une valse de lumière. Cela fait dresser les poils sur sa peau, tant de douceur, de clarté, mêlée à tant de silence. Byakuya le regarde-t-il de cette manière-là, en ce moment précis ?

Shunsui, présentement duc de Buckingham, se racle discrètement la gorge et Renji entre enfin dans le boudoir du favori du roi d'Angleterre.

« Votre excellence... » commence-t-il, tel qu'il est consigné dans le livret de _L'affaire des ferrets de la reine_ à la page de la troisième scène de l'acte III. Puis il s'arrête car les rideaux d'alcôve sont grand ouverts et rien ne l'empêche de voir le portrait grandeur nature qui occupe tout l'espace au fond de la chambre ducale.

Shunsui se racle à nouveau la gorge, à croire que le duc de Buckingham a été victime du brouillard humide s'abattant sur Londres et a attrapé un refroidissement en un temps record. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'est bien involontairement que cette hésitation embarrassée a roulé dans sa gorge. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi s'est surpassé, à moins que ce ne soit dû à l'œuvre talentueuse du photographe dont la peinture est inspirée. La reine Anne d'Autriche, sous les traits gracieux de Byakuya, les regarde comme si elle était présente, là, sur scène.

« Hum… Euh… Un message de la reine, dis-tu ?  
— Te-te-tenez… Je dois être de retour à Paris avant le jour du bal. »

Sans quitter des yeux le portrait, Renji tend à l'aveuglette le pli que Constance a confié à d'Artagnan.

Anne d'Autriche parée du beau visage de Byakuya est prestigieuse, mais plus que tout, elle est représentée telle que le duc la voudrait, audacieuse au point d'afficher les sentiments qui l'animent. Elle regarde son duc tendrement, et, par ses lèvres entrouvertes qui lui sourient avec une sincérité charmante, on croirait qu'elle s'apprête à avouer qu'elle l'aime.  
Et pourtant, bien que la justesse des traits puisse faire confondre cette figure réjouie avec la personne réelle qu'est Byakuya, il manque le doux chant d'amour silencieux qui parle au cœur de Renji plus que les "je t'aime" qu'il a déjà entendus, ces pensées discrètes qui ne s'adressent qu'à lui et qu'il est seul a comprendre. Le vrai Byakuya ne sourit pas vraiment, car lorsqu'il le fait, c'est une impression à peine esquissée, comme si en vérité, c'était son âme qui souriait.

Alors, Renji se reprend et se concentre sur son rôle. D'Artagnan découvre qu'il manque deux ferrets dans le coffret que le duc lui tend. Et pendant que le lord anglais s'affaire à réclamer à grands cris le joaillier le plus doué de la capitale d'Angleterre pour les remplacer, Renji se risque à faire un clin d'oeil vers la salle, vers celui qu'il aime, et lui sourire, pour tous les sourires qu'il n'affichera pas, pour tous les ''je t'aime'' qu'il taira...

x-x-x

À la fin de la scène, Retsu Unohana enjoint les deux hommes de se tenir sages jusqu'à son retour, c'est à dire, jusqu'à ce qu'avec l'aide d'Hanatarô et la sienne, Renji reparaisse devant Byakuya sous les traits de son vice-capitaine.  
L'humeur est orageuse entre les deux capitaines. Il faut dire que le commentaire franchement ironique de Kenpachi à propos de la représentation picturale de Byakuya en Anne d'Autriche – « Tiens donc, votre glaciale majesté a enfin appris à sourire ? » – y est pour beaucoup. Byakuya l'a royalement ignoré parce qu'à ce moment-là, le visage de Renji, nu tête, portait une expression grandiose, d'étonnement et d'incertitude, puis ses yeux ont cligné comme s'il effaçait un mirage, et Byakuya a admiré encore et encore ce regain d'assurance qui semble ne jamais le quitter ; ce qui fait que Kenpachi, odieusement oublié, s'est vexé.

Enfin, Renji, débarrassé de son grimage, rejoint Byakuya dans la grande salle. Kenpachi suit Retsu immédiatement vers la sortie, et le jeune amant, un demi-sourire en coin, observe sans bouger son aîné d'un air mutin.

« Tu es prêt, Renji ? s'assure Byakuya quelque peu incertain.  
— Yep ! J'ai juste à passer chez moi pour prendre le reste de mes affaires. »

Renji s'est attendu au silence légèrement étonné qui émane de son noble amant à cette déclaration. Normal… Il continue :

« J'espère qu'il te reste de la place dans tes placards parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'emménage ! »

Il obtient cette esquisse de sourire si particulier qui affleure à peine des lèvres de Byakuya, puis observe les sourcils qui se rapprochent légèrement et assombrissent le grisé de son regard.

« Dans mes placards, dis-tu ? Renji, ma garde-robe est organisée selon un ordre bien précis. Les vêtements de cérémonie, les tenues ancestrales, les kimonos habillés, les uniformes... Peut-être… Peut-être…  
— Oui ?  
— Peut-être serais-tu plus à l'aise si tu possédais ta propre penderie, adjacente à notre chambre ? »

Et vraiment, Byakuya ne sait pas pourquoi cette proposition on ne peut plus sensée fait éclater de rire Renji.

Acte 64 : **Fin**

* * *

J'avais dans l'idée de faire un chapitre intermède où on verrait Renji emménager, mais cela n'aurait que retardé le dénouement de l'histoire. J'ai opté pour cette fin de chapitre à la place :)

Et donc, prochain chapitre : **La générale**.  
Il s'agit de la dernière répétition avant la première de la pièce, dans laquelle toutes les scènes sont jouées en costume. Rassurez-vous, je ne détaillerai pas les scènes déjà vues, je me concentrerai sur la dernière scène, dans laquelle Renji et Byakuya jouent ensemble.  
(Si vous êtes perdus dans le déroulement de la pièce, reportez-vous au _Guide de la pièce de théâtre à l'intention des comédiens_ , qui se trouve au chapitre 30)

À bientôt !


	65. La générale

**Acte 65 : La générale**

Les vieux murs l'on senti bien avant les autres : le jour est venu. C'est comme un roucoulement dans l'air, un palpitement qui circule d'un couloir fiévreusement arpenté à l'autre. Les lames des planchers craquent et entonnent le chant de l'annonce : le jour est venu !  
En ces lieux sans âge, un fauteuil de facture récente s'étonne. La journée ne sera-t-elle pas identique à la précédente ? Le théâtre s'est réveillé il y a une heure à peine, les humains côtoient ses frères inanimés comme chaque jour. Qu'y a-t-il de changé ?

Écoute, écoute, les voix emplies d'inéluctabilité ; écoute, écoute, les chuchotements des hommes. Ils sont tous là. Tous. Ils se préparent. Écoute, écoute, comme ils sont tendus. Leurs rires se sont tus. Avant, ils ne savaient pas. Aujourd'hui, ils ont compris. Que leurs pensées soient heureuses ou peinées, que leurs vies tremblent de bonheur ou vacillent sous le chagrin, que leurs cœurs abritent un brasier de passion ou une tempête de colère, ils devront délaisser les sentiments qui les animent comme ils ont délaissé leurs vêtements dans les loges. Du début à la fin ils joueront sans s'interrompre l'histoire qui donne vie à leurs personnages. Aujourd'hui ils savent ce qu'est le devoir d'un comédien.

x-x-x

Sur le pupitre du metteur en scène, il n'y a plus cet amoncellement de livrets, de notes et pense-bêtes. La surface de travail est vierge de tout papier griffonné. L'exemplaire écorné du livre des Trois Mousquetaires est rangé dans le coin supérieur droit, et, devant Jûshirô, figure en bonne place l'adaptation théâtrale qu'il en a tirée. Il en admire la couverture cartonnée, avec un rien de fierté et beaucoup de soulagement : « **L'AFFAIRE DES FERRETS DE LA REINE** _– intrigue en trois actes par_ _Jûshirô Ukitake_ ».

C'est le dernier jour des répétitions : la générale. Quoi qu'il s'y passe, le lendemain sera la première. Le temps n'est plus aux questions et, quelque soit le problème qui surviendra, il faudra que le spectacle continue.

« Content, Ukitake ? »

Jûshirô lève les yeux vers celui qui se tient devant le pupitre. Son vieil ami s'est glissé entre les deux rangées de sièges sans se préoccuper de l'étroitesse de l'espace. Chapeau de paille jaune et manteau de soie fleurie ont laissé la place à son resplendissant costume de duc de Buckingham. Le poing sur la garde de son épée, il impose sa présence comme il l'a toujours fait, comme si êtres et choses se disposaient à sa convenance. Jûshirô sourit.

« Cela paraît presque incroyable : nous sommes arrivés à monter cette pièce.  
— Ça n'a pas été sans mal ni quelques surprises. Riche d'enseignements, en définitive.  
— Dire qu'au départ, tu m'as demandé d'intervenir pour t'éviter ce rôle.  
— Jouer l'amant de notre Byakuya ? Sans ta façon de voir, je n'aurais pas pu m'y résoudre. Mais j'avoue qu'avec le maquillage et la coiffure...  
— Tu l'as embrassé, et bien embrassé, je dois dire…  
— La réaction d'Abarai-kun a été extraordinaire !  
— Maintenant, nous savons pourquoi…  
— Renji Abarai et Byakuya Kuchiki…  
— Et nous avons découvert que Kenpachi Zaraki pouvait jouer la comédie !  
— L'amure royale lui va comme un gant ; espérons que cela ne lui monte pas à la tête. Tu imagines s'il lui prenait des envies de grandeur ?  
— Aha… L'excitation de ces journées de répétition va me manquer… Ne jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre...  
— Pas si nous avons du succès et que nous partons en tournée au Rukongai. Tout peut arriver, en tournée.  
— En tournée… Je n'en reviens pas que ta vice-capitaine ait proposé une telle chose.  
— Que veux-tu ? Nanao-chan est une gestionnaire hors-pair : elle a horreur du gaspillage. Et elle est très gentille mais quand elle a décidé de vous convaincre, rien ne l'arrête.  
— Yamamoto taichô n'a pas pu placer un mot... »

Un échange muet passe entre les deux vieux amis au rappel de la réunion de la veille.

…

« Je ne vous parle pas de la rénovation du théâtre, commandant-général, c'est une affaire qui a été réglée avec les administrateurs du district dès le début. Je vous parle de l'investissement en temps et en argent sur les costumes et les décors. Je vous parle du temps que les officiers les plus gradés de l'armée royale ont passé à répéter. Regardez ! Les tableaux parlent d'eux-mêmes. C'est hors de proportion si nous n'élargissons pas notre audience. Et ceux-ci ? Les résultats des sondages que nous avons effectués dans les districts des secteurs extérieurs avec le support des équipes de la Gazette. Tous sont désireux de voir la pièce montée par le Gotei. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la délicate vice-capitaine – en apparence – brandit deux paquets de feuillets à la ronde où il est bien difficile de lire quoi que ce soit, étant donné que la jeune fille, respectueuse des règles, reste à sa place au centre de l'assemblée. Cependant, qui mettrait en doute le regard étincelant de sincérité de Nanao-chan, lorsqu'il est accompagné de cet irrésistible pincement des lèvres, qui trahit une légère intimidation ? Personne, pas même le vieux pépé yama, sourit Shunsui dans l'ombre de son chapeau, amusé par l'aplomb et la ferveur économe de son premier officier.

« Comprenez-moi bien, je ne dis pas que nous avons investi en pure perte, je vous dis simplement que nous manquerions à notre motivation originale si nous nous en arrêtions là.  
— Jeune fille…  
— Quelle était la raison pour laquelle nous avons voulu monter une pièce au lieu de procéder à notre procession comme chaque année ?  
— Tu frises l'impertinence, jeune fille. N'oublie pas que je suis l'initiateur de ce changement.  
— Fort bien. Alors pourquoi nous cantonner au district 1 ? Le circuit de la parade des treize divisions, que je sache, ne s'arrêtait pas au 1er district, il passait par tous les secteurs de la périphérie intérieure du Seireitei.  
— Le problème d'infrastructure…  
— Anecdotique. Je m'en chargerai avec l'aide du capitaine Kurotsuchi. »

…

Comment Nanao-chan avait-t-elle obtenu la collaboration de l'égocentrique savant pour son projet, Shunsui n'en a toujours aucune idée, il sait seulement que les arguments de Nanao-chan peuvent être redoutables. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts de sa vice-capitaine, le sôtaichô a tenu bon et réservé sa décision. Ce que Jûshirô résume à présent avec sagesse :

« Avant de songer à cette hypothétique tournée, voyons déjà comment se passera la répétition d'aujourd'hui ».

Sur ces entrefaites, Orihime, zélée assistante à la mise en scène, vient interrompre leur conversation avec un air de soucieuse urgence : « Kyôraku-san, la scène et les décors sont prêts. Kuchiki-san est déjà sur place. Il ne manque plus que vous, ».

Docile, le capitaine hoche la tête, mais alors qu'il allait partir, son attention est attirée par un mouvement en provenance des balcons situés à l'étage. De concert, Orihime et Jûshirô lèvent la tête en suivant la direction de son regard.

« Regarde qui voilà, Ukitake. Yama-ji en personne, accompagné par rien moins qu'une bonne partie du gratin du Seireitei.  
— Notre spectacle est donné exclusivement pour la population du Rukongai. La générale est le seul moment où nos éminents spectateurs peuvent y assister.  
— Y assister, et s'assurer que leur argent a été utilisé à bon escient...  
— Et personne n'en aura l'occasion si vous ne vous décidez pas à rejoindre la scène, Kyôraku-san ! réprimande Orihime.  
— Qui suis-je pour contrarier une jolie femme ? J'y cours, belle demoiselle.  
— Kyô-Kyôraku-san ! ».

C'est en riant que le bel homme dans sa tenue de gentleman de l'aristocratie anglaise du 17ème prend la direction des coulisses.

Au même instant…

Sur scène, derrière le rideau clos sur les décors des jardins d'Amiens, Renji écarte légèrement le pan de lourde étoffe et jette un œil.

« Eh bien, il y en a du monde, chuchote-t-il. À ce que je vois, tous ceux d'entre-nous qui ne jouent pas sont dans la salle . »  
Puis il hausse le ton, excité, lorsque son regard balaie les corbeilles : « Oh, Byakuya, ton grand-père et ta grand-tante sont venus nous voir ! », s'exclame-t-il.

Byakuya, en place près d'un buisson de roses, se tourne vers l'annonceur d'une telle nouvelle bien trop brusquement, faisant valser jupe et jupons dans le mouvement, lesquels traversent l'arbuste floral dont l'image se met à trembler.

« Grand-père et tante Birei, ici ?! ».

L'acteur en perd sa concentration. Le souvenir de ses cauchemars des premiers jours revient en force. Son texte… Se souvient-il de son texte ?  
Oui, bien sûr, s'aperçoit-il, soulagé, en se remémorant les précieux mots : « Ah, que faites-vous ici, Duc, vous me perdez... » Puis, il s'affole, car cette réplique faisait partie de la première version de la scène. A-t-il oublié le dialogue corrigé ?  
Son esprit n'est plus qu'un grand blanc devant l'illusion vacillante des roses lorsque, soudain, le valeureux intendant de la sixième division surgit devant lui comme par magie.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Kuchiki taichô, vous avez répété : vous serez parfait », lui assure Rikichi.

 _Je serai parfait_ , se répète Byakuya anxieusement en se remettant en position. Il fixe dès lors le rosier dont l'image se stabilise en même temps que revient son assurance. _Je_ _suis un capitaine, un chef de clan : i_ _l_ _est inconcevable que je me laisse envahir par le trac te_ _l_ _l_ _e_ _une personne du commun – bien qu'i_ _l aurait mieux valu que je ne sache p_ _oint_ _qu_ _e ma famille_ _assisterait à_ _cette_ _générale_ _. À quoi donc a pensé Renji ?_

Brigadier en main, et plus que jamais conscient de l'utilité de sa fonction de régisseur, c'est exactement la préoccupation actuelle de Rikichi qui s'adresse alors à Renji, une vive remontrance aux lèvres : « Fukutaichô ! que faites-vous ici à part semer le désordre ? Vous ne jouez pas dans cette scène, ni même dans le premier acte, ni même dans le second ! Veuillez retourner à votre loge et attendre que je vous y appelle !  
— Je voulais voir s'il y avait des spectateurs, maugrée l'auteur de l'inconduite sans l'ombre d'un remord. Je m'en vais maintenant. »

Et sans égard pour les illusions du décor au travers desquelles il passe, il sort directement par le fond de scène, non sans avoir déposé au passage, prudemment pour ne pas abîmer le délicat maquillage, un baiser sur les lèvres de l'interprète de la reine Anne d'Autriche, accompagné d'un « Bonne chance, Byakuya ! »

C'est ainsi que Byakuya, yeux écarquillés et joues nuancées de cette teinte rosée qu'aucun fard ne pourra jamais imiter, se retrouve devant le buisson de roses dont l'image s'est remise à trembloter, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, s'exhortant au calme et au contrôle de soi. Renji multiplie les démonstrations d'amour en public. L'aristocrate en a rêvé, pourtant il n'arrive pas à s'y habituer. C'est heureux que le rideau ait été encore baissé.  
Le rideau… La pièce… Son grand-père et tante Birei… Mais il a répété ; il sera parfait. Le régisseur l'a assuré.

Déjà le frappement sur le plancher résonne, qui devance les trois coups qui annonceront le début du premier acte.

Si proche, de tout côtés et partout alentour :

Pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan !... Pan... Pan... Pan...

Le rideau se lève.

…

Dans une roseraie éclairée par la lune, se tient une silhouette caressée par un rayon de lumière cendrée. On ne devine sa féminité qu'à sa coiffure relevée et son maintien gracieux. Elle est de profil. La pâleur laiteuse de son teint ressort, opposée au carmin des roses qu'elle regarde avec nostalgie. Derrière elle, un homme sort de l'ombre et s'avance, et au moment où ses pas crissent sous le gravier de l'allée, la jeune femme se retourne.

…

Le baiser effronté de Renji a laissé une trace sur ses lèvres, une trace qui se grave en Byakuya jusqu'à ce que son omniprésence au fil des scènes porte un nom différent.

« Duc, c'est une folie.  
— Est-ce une folie que d'aimer ? »

Alors tous ces dialogues ne sont plus qu'attente. Les attentions du duc. Les complots du cardinal. La rudesse du roi. Tous ces pas, ces gestes, ces regards et ces paroles qu'il échange avec ses partenaires. Le baiser adultère qui semble se déposer sur ses lèvres et que la reine accueille, frémissante. La rude perquisition maritale qui lui ravit sa dignité de femme, et que la reine subit, sans reculer. L'ordre royal qui bientôt signifiera sa perte, et que la reine reçoit, comme une sentence à l'échafaud. Les bras minces contre lesquels s'appuie son corps défaillant, et où la reine échoue à trouver le réconfort. La chaude voix qui au cœur de l'obscurité la plus sombre parle de la couleur rougeoyante que prendra l'espoir. Tous ces dialogues ne sont qu'attente. Une attente pour le moment où, enfin, ce sera Renji qui sera devant lui.

x-x-x

Le rideau tombe sur la fin du second acte. Un certain brouhaha s'élève des rangées des spectateurs ; murmures d'appréciations et chuchotements critiques se font entendre. Jûshirô et Orihime tendent l'oreille. Derrière le rideau, les acteurs quittent la scène.

Rikichi, attentif à l'avancement de la pièce, jette un regard étonné à la personne de son capitaine, puis sur l'horloge placée en évidence au-dessus de la petite table qui lui sert de quartier général. Entre deux panneaux de décor, Byakuya attend.  
Perplexe l'intendant de la sixième division s'interroge, puis un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage, sa mèche perlée vient lui caresser la joue lorsqu'il hoche la tête avec approbation. Il reste du temps avant qu'il ne soit obligé de demander au capitaine de quitter les coulisses pour aller compléter sa tenue en prévision de la dernière scène. Nulle raison pour lui de déranger le taichô alors qu'il semble désireux d'assister à l'apparition imminente du fukutaichô, et c'est tout guilleret qu'il annonce à la cantonade, en claquant des mains :

« Allons, allons ! En place pour l'acte III ! ».

Rikichi se tient auprès des coulisses côté jardin. Autour de lui, les comédiens concernés se regroupent. L'espace en cet endroit semble s'être rétréci… Au milieu des va-et-vient affairés de tout un monde qui y gravite, d'Ichigo qui veille avec un soin minutieux sur le bon fonctionnement des capteurs essentiels aux effets des décors, des shinigamis de la seconde division convoyant furtivement les derniers accessoires, de l'arrivée progressive des acteurs et figurants qui prendront part à la deuxième scène, il est une noble silhouette, immobile et dissimulée en retrait, dont l'intérêt a pour seul et unique nom : Renji Abarai.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, allez prendre place. Vice-capitaine Matsumoto, préparez-vous. Vous entrez quelques secondes après le lever de rideau. Fukutaichô, tenez-vous prêt, vous aussi, et concentrez-vous un peu. Il ne s'agit par de rater votre entrée comme la dernière fois. Nous avons un public à satisfaire, cette fois-ci... »

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Renji regarde derrière lui, et trouve immédiatement Byakuya. Ils échangent un regard. Combien, cette fois-ci, tout est différent. Et si jamais Renji pourrait être pris en défaut, ce serait parce qu'il n'arrête pas de sourire comme un nigaud, parce que Byakuya a dans les yeux comme une impatience qui l'émoustille, parce qu'il se sent sur les charbons ardents… Ses pensées ne sont pas celles du vaillant mousquetaire en devenir qu'il joue, et s'il ne met pas sur les charmes tout en rondeurs de Rangiku la finesse à l'attrait légèrement distant de la figure aristocratique de Byakuya, il ne pourra pas faire apparaître le sentiment amoureux qu'est censé ressentir d'Artagnan.

Tout est en place. Rikichi, après un dernier coup d'œil, prend son bâton, s'avance, et frappe les trois coups annonçant la reprise de la pièce...

x-x-x

Les intriques politiques et amoureuses des deux premiers actes ont accroché d'emblée l'intérêt des spectateurs de la corbeille. Ayant examiné leurs visages à la faible lueur des appliques murales qui se rallument entre les actes, Genryûsai est optimiste. Une lointaine préoccupation se glisse bien parfois dans ses réflexions. Dans un repli de son manteau, une lettre est glissée, qu'il palpe de temps en temps en geste presque inconscient. Il va lui falloir prendre une décision… Mais pour l'instant, savoir que cette pièce est accueillie favorablement par la noble société du Gotei est suffisant.

Sous l'œil sidéré de son respectable frère – oui, sidéré, a remarqué, un rien moqueur, le vieux commandant-général et connaissance de longue date du seigneur Ginrei – dame Birei a laissé couler quelques larmes sur sa joue au plus fort des malheurs d'Anne d'Autriche à la fin du second acte – c'est à dire, lors de l'effondrement au sol du prestigieux leader des Kuchiki, dans un retroussis de jupes et jupons incontrôlé qui a laissé voir la fine cheville d'un pied délicatement chaussé d'un soulier enrubanné. La distinguée douairière de la famille Nishiki en fait des tonnes. De part et d'autre de la noble dame, les commentaires élogieux fusent, et personne ne dira un mot déplacé sur le fait que son petit-neveu, le chef de l'une des quatre plus grandes familles du Seireitei, participe à un divertissement populaire, qui plus est, en y endossant le rôle d'une femme.

Si l'atmosphère des premiers et second actes a une certaine familiarité avec celle en usage dans l'aristocratie du Seireitei, toute en manœuvres, faux-semblants et déclarations hautes en couleurs, charmes féminins dignement retenus ou magistralement exposés, au point que ce pauvre duc de Buckingham y succombe par deux fois, le troisième emmène les hauts représentants de la bonne société du Seireitei vers un domaine auxquels peu d'entre eux ont l'occasion de goûter : l'aventure.

D'Artagnan, dès le moment où il apparaît sur scène, jette les spectateurs dans un univers de serments fidèles, d'âmes généreuses, de cœurs valeureux…

« Tous pour un, un pour tous ! »

Les épées se croisent et s'entrecroisent, les gardes noirs tombent les uns après les autres… l'amitié solide du jeune gascon et des trois mousquetaires fait front face aux embûches mises en place par l'âme damnée du cardinal de Richelieu.  
Le combat entre d'Artagnan et Rochefort dans le port de Calais est le moment fort de la deuxième scène. On retient son souffle. On soupire de soulagement. D'Artagnan se fait acculer entre les aussières d'amarrage d'un navire à quai, et va se faire transpercer par l'épée de Rochefort. « Ah ! », s'écrie-t-on sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'habile gascon saute souplement par dessus les gros cordages dans un ciseau impeccable, pivote et pare in extremis. « Ouf ! », respire-t-on, alors que déjà Rochefort continue son assaut sur le pauvre jeune homme. Un temps, l'issue du duel est incertaine.

De son emplacement dans les coulisses, où il a une bonne vue sur la scène, Byakuya ne perd pas une miette de la prestation qui se déroule devant ses yeux et qui l'enchante.  
Ces passes d'armes élaborées par Ikkaku Madarame, un vilain de la onzième venu envahir sa chère division durant plusieurs heures il y a moins d'une semaine, se doivent de mettre en valeur l'adresse et l'habileté de Renji à l'épée. Or bientôt, l'aspect technique du combat et les prouesses de son vice-capitaine ne sont plus ce qu'il a en tête.  
Le costume d'époque que Renji porte suit les contours de son corps d'une façon tout à fait différente que lorsqu'il combat avec l'uniforme des Shinigamis. Renji se lance dans une série de fentes décisives qui repoussent son adversaire vers le bord du quai ; ses chausses de cuir croûté se tendent sur ses cuisses musclées. Contre toute attente, Rochefort, essoufflé, résiste encore. Il saute sur la cargaison tout juste débarquée d'un navire et riposte de sa position élevée. Renji pare en quarte ; sa taille mince se déploie avec aisance. Par l'encolure de sa chemise, on aperçoit le tatouage de sa poitrine dont le dessin longe la clavicule. À la faveur d'une virevolte visant à déstabiliser le comte, son épaisse natte lance un éclair rougeoyant et dégage la marque en zébrure que son aimé porte sous l'oreille et que Byakuya aime à couvrir de baisers. Renji est sensible sous l'oreille…

« Capitaine Kuchiki ?  
— … »

« Capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki ?  
— … »

« Seigneur capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki ?  
— Qu'est-ce ? répond enfin l'interpellé d'une voix songeuse.  
— Je suis désolé de surgir comme ça devant vous, mais c'est Rikichi qui vous fait dire qu'il est temps pour vous de vous habiller.  
— M'habiller ?  
— Vous savez, nous devons installer ce grand col sur vos épaules pour le bal et ... »

Comme à son habitude, le volubile médecin propulsé habilleur se lance avec force détails dans un discours fait d'excuses répétées et de descriptions minutieuses, enrobé de détours hasardeux.  
« … je l'ai pourtant déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair : personne ne m'a écouté ! Alors nous sommes bien obligés de nous en satisfaire, n'est-ce-pas ? D'ailleurs... »

Le moucheron qui lui tourne autour et le bourdonnement incessant que son bavardage génère perturbe grandement l'atmosphère amoureuse dont Byakuya s'est enveloppé. Il amène son regard sévère sur le petit Shinigami de la quatrième division, lequel en perd immédiatement la parole.

« Yamada.  
— Oui, seigneur Kuchiki ?  
— Tu m'indisposes.  
— Bien sûr, c'est évident. N'ayez crainte, je disparais à l'instant de votre vue. »

Et le brave Hanatarô, tout déconfit et se marmottant de confuses récriminations contre lui-même, tourne le dos et s'éloigne, conformément au désir du capitaine.

Cependant...

« Yamada.  
— Oui, seigneur Kuchiki ? »

Ayant brusquement fait volte-face, en arrêt à présent, prêt à entendre un autre commentaire sur l'un ou l'autre de ses nombreux défauts, Hanatarô attend, toute ouïe, que Byakuya daigne préciser sa pensée.

« Ton bruit incessant m'indispose. Cependant, je pourrais tolérer ta présence si tu pouvais t'abstenir de parler.  
— Absolument, seigneur Kuchiki ! s'exclame Hanatarô avec un bonheur évident. Soyez assuré que plus un mot ne sortira de ces lèvres, dit-il en mimant le geste des les fermer à double tour. Telles que vous les voyez, elles sont closes et plus un bruit n'en sortira. J'ai l'habitude. Notre troisième siège Iemura-san me rappelle bien souvent que je dois me taire, alors vous pensez bien que j'ai de la pratique. D'ailleurs... »

Byakuya soupire. Il réalise qu'à moins de bâillonner son habilleur ou de se passer de ses services, il n'obtiendra pas le silence qu'il désire pour continuer ses douces rêveries.

x-x-x

Par la magie du théâtre, le temps que met Byakuya a parfaire sa tenue pour le bal, Renji a vaincu Rochefort, navigué jusqu'en Angleterre, trouvé le duc et récupéré les ferrets.

C'est ainsi que la quatrième scène peut commencer…

…

Dans une obscurité presque totale, aussi bien dans la salle que sur scène, les haut-parleurs disposés de part et d'autre diffusent une ambiance sonore assez insolite : des roulements de calèches qui arrivent et repartent, cahotant sur les pavés, retentissent par intermittence ; des voix de femmes riant et d'hommes saluant avec verve emplissent l'espace… l'ambiance d'une nuit de fête parisienne lorsque la cour royale se déplace, telles que s'en déroulaient sous le règne de Louis XIII.  
Au milieu de l'animation précédant les festivités organisées à l'Hôtel de ville, et de plus en plus distinctement, au point que tout autre bruit passe en second plan, on entend le galop d'un cheval qui approche à toute allure.

Quelques lampes s'allument sur scène. Ce sont les grand lustres d'un large couloir qui donne accès aux cabinets où les invités au bal des échevins se changent au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée. Dans le fond noyé d'ombre, éclairé seulement par une flaque de lumière, le cardinal de Richelieu observe attentivement.

À l'autre extrémité du corridor, la plus proche du parterre de spectateurs, le couple royal se tient l'un en face de l'autre. C'est le moment pour Richelieu d'esquisser un sourire de victoire.  
D'un regard scrutateur et suspicieux, Louis XIII examine sa femme, qui se présente à lui vêtue de sa robe de bal sans même une breloque ou un colifichet sur elle.

…

La scène finale. Une certaine émotion règne dans le cœur des comédiens. Yumichika apparaît pour la dernière fois et regrette bien qu'on ne compte que sur sa présence muette au fin fond du couloir.  
Et qui se douterait que Kenpachi, royal dans sa rutilante armure noire parsemée de fleurs de lys dorées, manque de se laisser envoûter par la digne prestance de son rival, armé, lui, de sa magnifique robe ?  
Un col grandiose s'élève sur les épaules du Kuchiki, entourant sa nuque telle une parure, et met en valeur un cou gracile contre lequel bouclent de longues et fines mèches noires d'une troublante façon, bien trop féminine ; le décolleté expose sans vergogne un surprenant renflement au niveau de la poitrine ; puis, ne peut éviter de remarquer Kenpachi, il y cette taille si mince qu'il a presque pu entourer de ses deux mains lorsqu'il l'a soulevé de terre pour le déposer sur le muret, ce fameux jour où ils ont parlé ensemble ; et pour tout dire, ce qui est vraiment gênant, c'est cette sorte de fragilité, d'embarras, qui se cache derrière la noblesse distante.  
La reine est belle, froide, et nul ne soupçonnerait que son cœur bat la chamade à l'examen dont elle est l'objet. Kenpachi sait à présent que Byakuya, lui aussi, garde ses émotions bien à l'abri. _Gaffe, Kenpachi,_ se sermonne le guerrier, massacreur sans pitié des quartiers mal famés de Zaraki, _des confidences sur un muret,_ _une soirée_ _passée_ _à boire du saké… ça pourrait_ _presque_ _passer pour de l'amitié._

C'est donc avec un regard endurci par l'horreur de cette possible méprise qu'il entame la première réplique :

« Madame, je ne vois point ici vos ferrets. (1)  
— Votre majesté, les teintes de ma tenue ne mettraient point en valeur comme il le faudrait ces bijoux, qui sont de diamant. »

La repartie de Byakuya a fusé d'un ton plein de défi. C'est que la manière dont l'a regardé Kenpachi ne lui a pas plu du tout. _Qu'était-ce donc ?_ _Ce_ _tte collerette imposante_ _m'enlaidit-_ _e_ _l_ _le_ _au point_ _qu_ _e même un dépenaillé comme Zaraki_ _me regarde comme si je lui faisais horreur ?_

 _Hé hé,_ se réjouit Kenpachi en aparté, _ça me rappelle quand on a répété nos dialogues dans la cour à coups d'épée._ Si bien qu'il enchaîne, une virile autorité dans la voix complètement dépourvue du vernis sophistiqué que Retsu a essayé de lui inculquer :

« Que m'importe à moi votre coquetterie quand vous savez fort bien qu'il me plairait de vous les voir porter ! »

Le livret de la pièce prévoit un ton soumis et las mais c'est avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, doublé d'une certaine exaspération, que Byakuya enchaîne ; car d'une part, sa hâte est grande puisque Renji paraîtra ensuite devant lui, et d'autre part, toute cette histoire autour des ferrets le fatigue. Jusqu'au bout, il ne pourra s'expliquer la raison du manque de jugement de la reine :

« Il en sera fait selon votre désir, sire ! Je puis les faire chercher au Louvre céans ! »

Devant cette exagération dans le ton, Kenpachi hausse un sourcil ; Byakuya, décidément impatient, virevolte vivement dans un froufrou de jupons et, relevant ses jupes du bout des doigts, regagne à petits pas pressés le cabinet d'où il est sorti.  
Les lumières du couloir s'éteignent sur un roi un tantinet perplexe.

Les spectateurs n'ont guère le temps de s'appesantir sur cet extraordinaire engouement de la part de la reine que l'éclairage revient sur la scène. Le décor a changé. C'est à présent l'intérieur du cabinet où elle vient d'entrer.

On frappe à la porte.

Madame Bonacieux s'annonce et s'introduit, portant un coffret dans lequel se trouvent les douze ferrets. Alors que la reine commence à s'en parer, elle communique son désir de remercier son sauveur qui, elle le sait, a risqué sa vie pour les lui rapporter. La lingère sort en quête du jeune gascon.  
Restée seule, Anne d'Autriche, tout en continuant d'épingler sur elle les bijoux, s'inquiète tout haut des précautions et multiples subterfuges qu'il faudra à sa dame de lingerie pour faire entrer d'Artagnan à l'insu de tous.

Alors qu'il dit son monologue sans sourciller, la véritable préoccupation de Byakuya, celle qui donne à sa voix un ton soucieux enfin conforme aux recommandations du metteur en scène, est toute autre. _Douze ferrets à épingler ?_ se lamente-t-il, debout devant un grand miroir sur pied, _et où veut-on que je les mette sur cette robe insensée, avec ce col qui occupe la majeure partie de l'espace resté libre ?!  
_ De ferret en ferret, son buste en est bientôt couvert. Byakuya étincelle sous la lumière. _Doux jésus,_ s'exclame-t-il à la vue de son reflet.

Enfin, d'Artagnan entre, et plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

…

Chapeau bas, la chevelure vivement colorée de Renji concentre sur elle toutes les lumières de la pièce et s'embrase sous les éclats scintillants qui entourent Byakuya… À genoux auprès de la reine, d'Artagnan baisse respectueusement le regard. Anne d'Autriche lui tend la main.

D'une façon tout à fait inadéquate au rang du personnage qu'il incarne, Renji dépose un réel baiser sur les doigts offerts. Il n'a rien à dire dans cette scène. C'est la reine qui exprime sa reconnaissance, et alors que Byakuya parle, sérieux et imperturbablement royal, Renji passe le pouce sur les doigts de son amant jusqu'à frôler la bague qui s'y trouve puis relève insidieusement le menton et exécute un clin-d'œil. Byakuya connaît très bien le sens de ce clin d'œil. Renji s'est beaucoup amusé lorsqu'ils ont répété ce moment précis, au dépens de Byakuya bien entendu, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de traiter Anne d'Autriche d'idiote. Mais qu'il ose le lui rappeler pendant une représentation aussi importante que la générale ?! Byakuya récupère tout de même ses doigts mais en trébuche sur sa réplique.

« … pour avoir mis votre vie au service de la mienne, et avoir réussi là où personne d'autre n'aurait pu, je vous fait cadeau de cette ba-bague ». Et de penser, comme à chaque fois : _La voilà qui recommence !_ _Il_ _reste à espérer que la bague n'est pas un bijou offert par le roi ou quiconque à la cour pouvant s'étonner de son absence_ _!_

Renji, la mine réjouie, reçoit la bague, se relève et sort sans avoir prononcé un mot. Cette scène est décidément sa favorite ! Byakuya le regarde sortir. La pièce se termine ; Renji est entré dans sa vie. Plus rien n'est pareil.

Dehors, résonnent les trompettes annonçant le début du bal. Il est temps pour la reine de faire son entrée. Au roi, elle montrera que son honneur est sans tâche ; au cardinal, que ses manigances ont échoué. _Ah !_ s'exclame intérieurement Byakuya, _dire qu'il faut que j'interprète une femme adultère, que sa bêtise aurait pu conduire pieds et poings liés_ _droit_ _dans les filets_ _tendus par son ennemi_ _!_

Les lumières baissent et se resserrent sur Anne d'Autriche, dont la main pressée sur son sein est censée indiquer les sentiments sensibles de la femme derrière la figure royale qui s'avance.

Le rideau tombe.

x-x-x

Longtemps après que le rideau se soit baissé, bien après que les applaudissements se soient tus et que les comédiens aient fini de saluer, après encore le rassemblement de la troupe auprès du metteur en scène et leurs félicitations et congratulations réciproques, Byakuya et Renji se retrouvent tous les deux dans leur loge, ayant chassé le pauvre Hanatarô. Chacun déshabille l'autre avec une expertise qui dénote une certaine habitude.

« T'étais formidable, Byakuya.  
— Tu m'as fait rater ma réplique.  
— Moi ? Tourne-toi, la friponne est coincée dans ton dos.  
— Ne fais pas l'innocent... Alors, quel est le problème avec ce jupon ?  
— J'ai pas un mot à dire dans la scène ; je vois pas comment j'aurais pu… Aha ! j'ai trouvé : la friponne s'est prise dans un des boutons de la secrète... C'est bon, maintenant.  
— Et ce clin d'œil ?… Viens plus près, je ne vois point... Où est donc ce lacet, que je puisse ôter de ma vue cette monstruosité que les humains nommaient braguette !  
— Quel clin d'œil ?… Décidément, ce vertugadin est impressionnant. Faut tout de même avouer que c'était ingénieux, comme système d'habillement. Je décroche, hop, hop, hop, et vlan, par terre ! Fais un pas de côté, Byakuya.  
— Essaie d'en porter un, un jour, et tu verras si c'est aussi ingénieux que cela... Je n'ai point imaginé ce clin d'œil, Renji…. Lève les bras maintenant, que je t'enlève enfin cette espèce de drap qu'ils osaient appeler une chemise.  
— C'est sûr que pour être ample, c'était ample... À ton tour… C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu as eu quelques problèmes de concentration sur scène. Orihime nous l'a répété maintes fois : "quel que soit ce qui arrive, vous devez rester concentré et vous en tenir à votre rôle"... Et voilà, plus de secrète. »

Soudain, c'est le silence. Ils sont nus tous les deux. Ensemble…

Acte 65 : **fin**

* * *

(1) Aucun des dialogues de la quatrième scène n'est conforme à la véritable histoire.

* * *

Et voilà, la pièce est terminée ! pour vous, lecteurs et lectrices en tous cas, car les Shinigamis partiront peut-être en tournée :)  
Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, et le dénouement de l'histoire avec les Arrancars.

Il me faudra du temps pour le boucler même si j'ai commencé à l'écrire.

À bientôt!


	66. Le vieux a-t-il perdu la tête ?

Je vous avais promis l'épilogue, et j'y arrive, rassurez-vous. Par contre, je ne vais pas vous le livrer en une seule fois car il serait trop long. En effet, il a fallu que je découpe le dernier épisode de cette histoire en plusieurs chapitres (de quatre à six pages).  
La raison de ce changement est que je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon premier jet, qui se résumait à une série de paragraphes dans lesquels je racontais tout, mais qui n'avaient pas le ton du reste de la fic.  
Réflexion faite, j'ai préféré continuer dans le même genre de récit, mais forcément, ajouter des dialogues et de la mise en scène, cela rallonge la narration.  
J'espère que mon choix est le bon.

En avant donc, pour le premier chapitre d'une série de quatre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Acte 66 : Le vieux a-t-il perdu la tête ?**

Le temps file vite lorsque les événements s'enchaînent et, à la sixième division, beaucoup considèrent à présent qu'il est normal que la confusion et le chaos bousculent parfois l'ordre préalablement établi. C'est en tout cas le sentiment général. Si les membres de la division se donnaient la peine de réfléchir, ils s'apercevraient que cela ne fait pas depuis très longtemps que cette impression s'est installée, et, qu'au contraire, avant, c'était le rythme régulier de leurs journées qui leur tenait lieu de repère.

Que va-t-il se passer aujourd'hui ? se demandent la plupart avec une certaine allégresse. C'est que l'imprévu qui surgit dorénavant dans leurs journées en rompt la monotonie.  
Or, il est dit qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour qui verrait le retour d'un temps s'écoulant dans la rassurante stabilité des faits et gestes de leur capitaine.

Tout commence par une silhouette fugitive venant cacher un instant le soleil et projetant son ombre allongée, du haut du toit de l'enceinte sur le terre-plein central.

Un intrus ?

Les quelques hommes en faction dans la cour ont à peine le temps de se poser la question que la silhouette bondit du faîte du mur sur le sol de l'esplanade, non loin des bureaux des officiers supérieurs. Exposée, son identité saute alors aux yeux de tous.

« Renji ! », hèle le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division, Shûhei Hisagi.

Et les Shinigamis témoins de cette arrivée singulière de se rappeler immédiatement qu'il y a quelque temps, le lieutenant Hisagi était l'annonceur d'une nouvelle extraordinaire. Cette fois-ci, qu'est-ce donc qui déclenche les accents affolés qui se font entendre dans sa voix, dont l'écho rebondit d'un mur à l'autre des bâtiments cernant la cour ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend à hurler mon nom comme ça, Hisagi-san ?! », hurle-t-on en retour, de par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau du capitaine, puis, d'une façon plus assourdie : « Laisse-moi une minute, Byakuya, je vais voir ce qu'il a. Je reviens de suite ».

C'est aussi une chose à laquelle les membres de la sixième se sont habitués, à tel point que faire autrement ne paraîtrait plus naturel. Renji Abarai, leur vice-capitaine, a obtenu de leur capitaine l'autorisation d'omettre l'étiquette hiérarchique à moins d'une circonstance officielle. Pourtant ce n'est pas parce que le capitaine Kuchiki fait preuve d'un peu de souplesse envers l'homme qui est aussi son amant dans le privé qu'il réagira bien à une interruption aussi cavalière.  
Aussi les curieux s'assemblent, avides de connaître la dernière aventure du jour, et observent l'interpellé surgir devant l'auteur de l'interpellation, un froncement au front exprimant l'ampleur de son mécontentement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Pourquoi tu débarques comme ça en hurlant ?  
— Lis ! »

Tous voient le calme et posé vice-capitaine de la neuvième division – mais il semble que ce qui l'amène soit extraordinaire au point qu'il en perde son calme ordinaire – brandir un feuillet devant les yeux de leur vice-capitaine. Avant d'en prendre connaissance, celui-ci effectue une brève inspection de la cour.

« J'ai pas connaissance qu'on vous aie autorisés à quitter vos postes ! », déclare-t-il.

Le ton est clairement énervé. Et s'ils en croient les frissons qui parcourent leurs peaux, la pression spirituelle du fukutaichô s'est élevée notablement. Personne ne prend la peine de discuter et tous déguerpissent, car il est clair que non seulement la grossièreté de l'interruption aura déplu à leur capitaine, mais encore que cette interruption même a passablement dérangé leur vice-capitaine.  
Que faisaient leurs deux supérieurs à cette heure de la matinée, ensemble dans le bureau du taichô, pour déclencher pareille réaction de la part de leur autrement sympathique fukutaichô ?  
Imaginer la réponse fait venir le sourire aux lèvres à la plupart des témoins de la scène bien que l'intimité entre le capitaine et le vice-capitaine soit officiellement un sujet tabou. Quoi qu'il en soit, il leur faudra attendre encore pour connaître la raison de l'agitation matinale.

La discipline revenue parmi les troupes, Renji reporte son intérêt sur le feuillet tenu devant lui par un Shûhei bouillant d'énervement au point que ses doigts en tremblent. Les caractères se brouillent au regard de Renji, qui s'adoucit en s'apercevant du trouble dans lequel est jeté son ami.

« Tout doux, mon vieux ! Donne-moi ça. »

Renji se saisit donc du feuillet et parcourt la page rapidement. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il relit la deuxième ligne. Il semble qu'il ait bien lu la première fois ! Levant la tête, il croise le regard confus de Shûhei, et exprime pour eux deux leur crainte commune :

« Le vieux a perdu la tête ? »

Shûhei hausse les épaules. Que peut-il dire ? La liste des étapes de la tournée théâtrale de la troupe du Gotei, portant indiscutablement le visa du capitaine de la première division, vient de parvenir à la Gazette. Il a accouru ici directement.

« Allons voir Byakuya », déclare Renji avec assurance, comme si cette simple action était à même de tout expliquer et résoudre.

Alors que Shûhei emboîte le pas à son ami vers l'entrée des bureaux, il respire déjà mieux ; il n'est plus seul chargé du fardeau de la connaissance.

x-x-x

 _Au même instant, à la onzième division_

Kenpachi, vert de rage, sort de son bureau en hurlant après avoir lu la copie d'un ordre de mission en provenance de la première division.

« Ça y est, le vieux est devenu sénile ! Je m'y oppose ! », aboie le guerrier en écrasant la feuille entre ses deux grandes mains. « Ikkaku, amène-moi ce Maki machin-chose ! »

Le raffut fait accourir la petite vice-capitaine, qui bondit sur les épaules de son souffre-douleur préféré, tandis que le troisième siège, qui passait tranquillement par là, accuse le choc, s'arrête et gratte son crâne chauve.

« Makizô Aramaki a été convoqué à la première division, taichô, répond-il, grimaçant sous les libertés que prend sur lui la fillette.  
— Maki-maki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? », fait Yachiru, alors qu'elle tapote à qui mieux-mieux la tête d'Ikkaku comme si elle espérait que son crâne s'ouvre et que des réponses en sortent.

De rage, Kenpachi projette la boulette de papier à l'autre bout du couloir, et déclare, furieux :

« Cet imbécile moustachu y est allé ?! J'y vais aussi. Occupe toi du reste, Ikkaku !  
— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Peine perdue, la question d'Ikkaku reste sans réponse car son capitaine, dont l'humeur massacrante a empiré de seconde en seconde, est déjà bien loin. Yachiru, perplexe, toujours accrochée à ses épaules, s'est calmée comme par miracle.

« Y a que deux choses qui mettrait Ken-chan aussi en colère : soit on me voudrait du mal, soit y a un super combat quelque part et personne le lui a dit. Dit, crâne d'œuf, y a un super combat quelque part ?  
— Pas à ma connaissance... »

Ikkaku jette un œil à la boulette de papier qui, ayant rebondi avec force sur le mur du fond, revient vers eux en roulant au sol à toute allure. Elle s'arrête à ses pieds.

« Hum... », fait Ikkaku en se baissant pour la ramasser.

x-x-x

 _Au même instant, à la quatrième division_

« Isane, je vais à la première division. Il est vrai qu'Hanatarô Yamada est de bonne volonté, et c'est un habile médecin, pourtant je ne comprends pas ce que le capitaine-général attend de lui.  
— Je suis d'accord avec vous. Vous savez combien Hanatarô est influençable ; il n'osera pas refuser.  
— Tu as raison, Isane. Je me dois de défendre les intérêts de ceux qui sont placés sous ma responsabilité. »

x-x-x

 _Dans le bureau de Byakuya,_

Byakuya est resté silencieux bien trop longtemps, lisant et relisant le nom de la première étape de la tournée que la troupe de théâtre doit entreprendre. La conclusion à laquelle il arrive est toujours la même, et il finit par l'exprimer à haute voix :

« Le commandant-général a-t-il perdu tout sens commun ? »

Shûhei et Renji se regardent, déçus. Manifestement, le capitaine est aussi démuni qu'eux face à la nouvelle.

« Cette journée s'annonce être un désastre ! »

À ces mots, Renji pâlit visiblement.

« Bya…  
— D'abord, l'intendant qui ne fait pas son travail », dit le capitaine en examinant sévèrement la surface de son bureau où la pile "arrivée" des dossiers du jour est d'un vide désespérant, « ensuite... »

Byakuya jette un œil mauvais à Shûhei. Renji se rassérène. Le désastre ne lui est pas imputable.

« … et maintenant, ceci ? complète-t-il en indiquant le feuillet. Nous partons pour la première division ! »

x-x-x

Un spectacle comme on en voit peu souvent a lieu devant les grandes portes donnant accès aux bâtiments de la première division. Les deux gardes postés en faction en ont la chair de poule. Même si leur sens du devoir leur commande de tenir leur poste quoi qu'il arrive, parfois, ils ne sont plus aussi certains de la conduite à tenir. Comme cette fois-ci, où ils savent qu'ils ne seront pas de taille s'il y a du grabuge.

Une seconde auparavant, tout était si parfait, ensoleillé et tranquille. Pas une ombre à l'horizon ni un seul visiteur. Tranquille…  
La seconde suivante, une aura surpuissante envahissait les lieux. Une aura venant de toutes parts à la fois, incompréhensible et complexe, sauvage ; contrôlée et incontrôlée, rageuse et glaciale ! allez y comprendre quelque chose ! Puis tout s'est expliqué, parce que trois capitaines se sont pointés en même temps de trois directions différentes, juste devant leurs nez !

Et maintenant, le redoutable capitaine Zaraki regarde en chien de faïence le capitaine de la sixième division comme s'il lui disputait sa raison d'être là. L'impassible capitaine Kuchiki n'est pas en reste et foudroie du regard le capitaine de la onzième, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il disparaisse en fumée et libère le passage. Pour compléter le triangle infernal, le capitaine Unohana, un sourire trompeur aux lèvres, a fait un pas en avant et se tient si proche de ses confrères masculins que le bas de leurs uniformes se frôlent. Elle n'a pas l'air contente du tout. Que ce soit parce que les deux mâles exercent encore leur rivalité sur des futilités ou bien pour la même raison qu'eux, parce qu'ils devraient lui céder la place et n'y sont pas décidés ! Le fait qu'elle soit de plus petite taille n'en rend pas moins sa présence terrible… Marco et Paulo, les deux gardes, déglutissent et se gardent bien d'intervenir.

« Arf… Byakuya !  
— Huf… Kuchiki taichô !  
— Zaraki taichô ! Yumichika et moi, on veut en être aussi ! »

Sous les yeux ébahis des deux sentinelles, arrivent alors deux vice-capitaines complètement essoufflés : ceux de la sixième et neuvième division, et l'un des lieutenants de la onzième division : le troisième siège ! Puis Marco et Paulo entendent avec soulagement les portes grincer derrière eux et s'ouvrir. Ouf, du renfort !

« Je vous attendais », déclare une voix imperturbable, emplie d'une sagesse séculaire.

Toutes les têtes se tournent alors vers Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Acte 66 : **fin**

* * *

Je vous laisse un peu dans le suspens :)  
Le prochain chapitre sera publié d'ici peu. Il est intitulé : **La première étape de la tournée**


	67. La première étape de la tournée

**Acte 67 : La première étape de la tournée**

Dans la grande salle de la première division, l'autorité manifeste de leur vénérable commandant tient tout le monde dans un calme relatif. Par habitude, les trois capitaines se sont alignés devant lui dans l'ordre qui leur est usuel. Les deux vices-capitaines et le lieutenant se tiennent en retrait près de l'entrée, comme s'ils n'étaient que des pièces rajoutées à un jeu dans lequel ils n'étaient pas censés prendre part.  
Jûshirô Ukitake et Shunsui Kyôraku sont là. Ils étaient déjà présents avant même l'arrivée remarquée de tous les autres.

Il est bientôt évident pour Byakuya que le capitaine de la huitième division s'amuse, à l'abri, croit-il, dans l'ombre du rebord de son chapeau, comme d'une bonne farce qui se prépare. Quant au capitaine de la treizième division, il paraît plutôt préoccupé. Tout cela n'augure rien de bon, conclut Byakuya, et il ouvre la bouche pour réclamer des explications. Comme chacun des deux autres solliciteurs a la même intention que lui, un enchevêtrement de paroles s'ensuit :

« Il est présomptueux, pour ne pas dire téméraire, de prévoir une représentation théâtrale au Hueco Mundo ! J'exige que cette insanité soit retirée du circuit de notre tournée.  
— C'est moi qui partirait au Hueco Mundo !  
— Hanatarô Yamada ne peut être affecté à une mission au Hueco Mundo sans que j'en connaisse la teneur exacte et autorise sa participation. »

Le silence se fait. Les trois capitaines qui ont parlé en même temps se regardent les uns les autres, remplis de confusion. Si leurs préoccupations individuelles ont comme point commun le Hueco Mundo, il semble que les informations qu'ils ont entre les mains soient bien différentes – ou bien certains ont compris de travers celles qu'ils ont reçues. Avec un rien de mépris moqueur pour l'intellect défaillant de ses collègues, Byakuya opte directement pour la seconde solution et, de nouveau, élève la voix :

« Il est plus qu'évident que si le Gotei donne une représentation de l' _Affaire des ferrets de la reine_ au Hueco Mundo, nous y partirons tous ; toi, Zaraki, vous aussi, capitaine Unohana, et même mon habilleur, Hanatarô Yamada. Là n'est point le problème. Le problème réside dans le lieu même de cette première étape de la tournée !  
— La tournée ? rétorque Kenpachi en lui grimaçant un sourire condescendant. Tu te préoccupes de la tournée quand il y a une mission qui se prépare au Hueco Mundo ?! T'as changé, Kuchiki. Avant d'interpréter une bonne femme, tu ne reculais pas devant un bon combat. Et d'ailleurs, poursuit le guerrier de la onzième, délaissant son rival déconfit et sans voix pour s'adresser à leur commandant, pourquoi ce serait Aramaki qui s'y collerait et pas moi ? C'est un faiblard. Z'êtes devenu cinglé, ma parole, capitaine-général ! »

Au contraire de ses pairs, Retsu a considéré attentivement les quelques bribes d'information qui ont filtré à travers leurs réclamations. Cependant, c'est avec une grande pondération dans le choix de ses mots qu'elle prend la parole, doutant elle-même de la conclusion à laquelle elle est arrivée :

« Capitaine-général, envisageriez-vous de profiter d'une représentation de la pièce au Hueco Mundo pour vous infiltrer dans le quartier général de Sôsuke Aizen ?  
— QUOI ?! »

Les seuls qui ne semblent pas surpris à l'énoncé de cette éventualité assez hasardeuse, pour ne pas dire extravagante, sont Shunsui et Jûshirô. Tous les autres, exception faite de Byakuya qui reste figé sur place, secouent la tête avec incrédulité et murmurent à qui mieux-mieux : le vieux ne peut pas avoir eu une idée pareille ? Si ?  
Force est de constater que oui lorsque Genryûsai confirme en hochant gravement du menton. D'un seul coup de sa canne dont il ne se sépare jamais, il obtient à nouveau le silence, et s'explique :

« J'ai reçu il y a quelques temps une missive envoyée par Aizen. J'en ai tenu le contenu secret jusqu'à maintenant. Il me proposait une journée de trêve. Arrancars et Hollows sont intéressés par notre pièce au point qu'ils en sont distraits dans l'exécution de leur devoir. Il nous invite donc à venir donner une représentation chez lui, à Las Noches. En échange, nous aurions tout loisir d'observer la puissance de son armée, ce qui, d'après lui, pourrait nous permettre de mieux nous préparer à l'affrontement à venir. »

Le silence perdure le temps pour chacun d'enregistrer l'inconcevable, puis, sans que le vieux commandant en soit étonné, il éclate en véhémentes mentions de désaccord qui lui sont toutes adressées :

« Quoi ?! C'est insensé !  
— C'est un piège !  
— Trêve, mon cul ! Y tiendra pas parole, ce fourbe !  
— Même s'il tient parole, cette proposition est d'une outrecuidance scandaleuse ! En nous exposant sa force, ne veut-il point tout simplement nous démontrer qu'il n'a aucune crainte à avoir de nous ? C'est inadmissible. Il est hors de question de répondre à une provocation aussi déshonorante.  
— Vous n'avez pas accepté, capitaine-général ?  
— J'ai accepté. »

La réponse tombe sur les trois capitaines, vice-capitaines et lieutenant, comme si le plafond leur tombait sur la tête. Ils en restent cois. Genryûsai, heureux de son effet et du calme retrouvé, continue :

« Il est plus que raisonnable de penser que c'est un piège qu'Aizen nous tend, mais c'est surtout, et avant tout, un défi qu'il nous lance. Ne pas relever ce défi serait avouer notre faiblesse. Nous ne sommes pas faibles ; relevons ce défi ! »

Un bref éclair jaillit des pupilles jusque-là méfiantes qui regardent avec intensité le vieux commandant. Un éclat de la vengeance que leurs esprits à tous réclament depuis l'infâme trahison de trois des leurs. Mais le doute s'est aussi installé dans leurs cœurs. Il va falloir à Genryûsai plus qu'un discours de ralliement pour les convaincre.

« J'ai mûrement réfléchi et pris conseil auprès de deux d'entre vous parmi les plus expérimentés en matière de stratégie. »

Tous à l'unisson dirigent brièvement leurs regards sur les capitaines Ukitake et Kyôraku.

« Nous sommes tombés d'accord. Cette représentation, quel que soit le véritable objectif que l'invitation cache, est en fait une opportunité que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer. Aizen est tellement certain de sa victoire sur nous qu'il n'envisage même pas que nous puissions tirer avantage de cette situation et le vaincre. Son arrogance le perdra. Il nous offre lui-même le moyen d'envoyer au Hueco Mundo nos plus puissantes forces sans attirer sa méfiance sur nous.  
— Ben justement, on sera tous occupés à jouer Louis XIII, Buckingham, Milady et Anne d'Autriche, ricane Kenpachi.  
— Et pour l'effet de surprise, c'est raté… ajoute Renji, un rien narquois.  
— Pas sûr. C'est peut-être possible de déguiser nos sabres en fleuret ? s'interroge Ikkaku, pensif. Si le capitaine Kurotsuchi y met du sien...  
— Avant de songer à rompre la trêve, comment l'assurerions-nous en premier lieu ? Nous scellerions nos pouvoirs ? demande Byakuya, de plus en plus troublé.  
— C'est en effet l'idée avancée. Sôsuke Aizen exécuterait les sceaux d'entrave sur vous et les autres membres de la troupe ; j'en ferais autant sur ses Arrancars. Nous serions les deux seuls dont l'énergie spirituelle ne serait pas touchée. De notre respect de la parole donnée dépendrait le maintien ou non de cette trêve.  
— Excusez-moi, mais sans une pression spirituelle suffisante, certains effets spéciaux ne pourront plus fonctionner correctement, se soucie Renji.  
— Les termes exacts de la trêve sont en cours de négociation. Les détails concernant la logistique de la représentation restent à régler pour la plupart. Ce sont des points négligeables.  
— Mon cheval fonctionne avec mon énergie spirituelle ! s'exclame Renji, renfrogné.  
— Renji... essaie d'apaiser Byakuya.  
— Ben c'est vrai, s'entête Renji. Ça va gâcher toute la chevauchée si j'ai l'air de monter une espèce de tabouret !  
— Je pense que le capitaine-général n'a pas l'intention de faire jouer la pièce jusqu'au bout. J'ignore comment, mais nous allons rompre la trêve avant qu'Aizen le fasse lui-même.  
— Ah bon. »

Une étonnante accalmie s'installe dans l'agitation de ses officiers. Genryûsai observe et attend. Aucune de leurs objections ne lui est étrangère. Il a longuement réfléchi, éprouvé les mêmes craintes. Puis il a vu plus loin que le danger d'une telle folie, il a vu une chance qui ne se reproduirait pas…  
La personne qui relance le débat est celle sur qui l'on peut toujours compter.

« Et en quoi consisterait cette mission d'infiltration pour laquelle vous requérez que le septième siège de la quatrième division soit détaché ? »

Mais bien sûr, là où Retsu Unohana rétablit la gravité et la sagesse, son compagnon, Kenpachi Zaraki, n'a de cesse d'y ajouter ce qu'il faut de désordre et d'irritation. Genryûsai en prend son parti. Ce sont peut-être ses officiers supérieurs, commandants de ses armées, mais à ses yeux, ce sont surtout des enfants encore indisciplinés…

« Ah oui, zut ! j'oubliais Aramaki et la mission au Hueco Mundo ! Une mission d'infiltration, tu dis, Retsu ? Ça m'intéresse pas du tout ; Aramaki peut la faire, cette mission d'infiltration. »

Ayant perdu le soutien de Kenpachi – qui reçoit un regard noir pour ce manquement, et donc grince des dents en pensant aux retombées le soir venu – Retsu se tourne vers son voisin :

« Et vous, capitaine Kuchiki ? Je suis étonnée que vous ne vous souciez pas du sort de votre intendant.  
— Je ne suis point au courant d'une quelconque mission d'infiltration à laquelle participerait Rikichi. Renji ?  
— Moi non plus, taichô. »

Pour le vieux commandant, qui déploie depuis le début de cette réunion des trésors de patience, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Encore une négligence de la part du capitaine de la sixième division !? Être en quelque sorte en pleine lune de miel n'excuse pas tout. Genryûsai gronde :

« Kuchiki ! Ne lis-tu point tes mémos !?  
— Je les lis », contredit avec assurance Byakuya. Puis il reprend, avec plus d'hésitation dans la voix : « À l'exception de ceux d'aujourd'hui. Rikichi me les apporte d'habitude mais il n'y avait rien sur mon bureau ce matin. J'allais l'appeler lorsque Renji est arrivé et... »

Les joues du noble capitaine se parent d'une jolie couleur rosée. Il poursuit avec tout l'aplomb dont il est capable :

« Enfin, si mémo il y avait ce matin à l'ordre du jour, je n'en ai consulté aucun.  
— Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois accouru ici, Kuchiki ?  
— Le vice-capitaine Hisagi nous a interrompus, Renji et moi, et … C'est à dire... »

Troublé par la réminiscence de l'intermède matinal, Byakuya s'aperçoit qu'il a bien mal commencé le récit de la raison de sa venue en ces lieux, et se tait. Genryûsai fronce les sourcils de mécontentement, passe de l'un à l'autre du capitaine et vice-capitaine concernés, et se promet de leur faire la leçon ultérieurement.

Alors que le commandant en chef martèle de ses doigts le pommeau de sa canne, attendant impatiemment une réponse à sa question, Byakuya ne sait plus comment poursuivre, et c'est bien la première fois que cela arrive. Décidément, depuis que Renji et lui sont libres de vivre leur amour au grand jour, il n'arrive plus à faire la part des choses ! Vexé d'exposer cette faiblesse devant ses pairs, il prend la décision de reprendre ses exercices de discipline mentale afin que l'image de son amant ne surgisse pas à tout bout de champ dans ses pensées, ou que son nom ne s'échappe pas sans arrêt de ses lèvres.

Renji, lui, est toujours sidéré de constater la vitesse avec laquelle Byakuya s'empêtre lorsqu'il arrive que sa vie privée émerge dans son travail. À ce niveau, c'est presque un art ! Il en pouffe de rire en essayant de rester discret, tandis que Shûhei, après lui avoir donné un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, s'avance au milieu des deux rangées et se charge, avec son honnêteté usuelle, de venir à la rescousse du noble capitaine.

« Le circuit détaillé de la tournée est parvenu ce matin à la Gazette. Toutes les étapes y sont par conséquent indiquée. Lorsque j'ai vu que la première représentation de la tournée aurait lieu au Hueco Mundo, je dois avouer que j'ai craint que vos capacités de jugement aient été altérées. Ne sachant que faire, j'ai accouru tout de suite à la sixième division, capitaine-général. »

Genryûsai hausse un sourcil, et Shûhei s'interrompt, hésitant face au visible mécontentement du vénérable commandant.

« Mais poursuis donc, vice-capitaine Hisagi, encourage Genryûsai d'un ton fort peu encourageant, et explique-moi pourquoi venir prendre conseil auprès d'un capitaine qui ne semble pas pouvoir garder les pieds sur terre t'a paru plus sensé que venir me voir moi, le commandant en chef de toutes les armées royales ?  
— Euh…  
— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, le circuit de la tournée a été communiqué au bureau de rédaction de la Gazette et va bientôt être connu de tous. Sans doute est-ce au zèle excessif de ta vice-capitaine qu'on doit ce résultat, Shunsui ?  
— Euh…  
— Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Enfin, le mal est fait, nous ferons avec. Cette idée de tournée que cette petite a eue est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a permis de prendre définitivement ma décision. Cela fournissait un cadre idéal pour nous donner une raison d'accepter l'invitation d'Aizen sans éveiller ses soupçons. Comme nous, Aizen s'attend à ce que nous ne respections pas la trêve... »

L'ensemble des hauts-gradés hochent la tête : tous sont d'accord là-dessus.

« … cependant, donner une représentation de l' _Affaire des ferrets de la reine_ au Hueco Mundo et en faire la première étape d'une tournée que nous avions déjà projetée l'empêchera d'envisager que nous ayons une stratégie autre qu'une guerre ouverte. »

Certaines mines dans l'assistance se font dubitatives, voire se vident franchement d'expression. Genryûsai sent qu'il faut, pour les moins vifs d'entre eux, plus de détails, et pour les plus obstinés, plus d'arguments. Il soupire devant la tâche à accomplir. Le nombre de ses années pèsent soudain sur ses épaules, et il se voûte en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Jûshirô et Shunsui échangent un regard inquiet. La fatigue apparente du vieux commandant est-il un signe que l'espoir de succès de la stratégie qu'ils ont imaginée est trop faible ? Résolus à lui apporter leur soutien, l'un et l'autre s'avancent. C'est Shunsui qui parle en premier :

« Laissez-nous tout expliquer, pépé Yama », fait-il.

Tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'est affaissé, Genryûsai se redresse, avec dans l'œil une vive lueur qui convainc ses deux anciens élèves qu'ils viennent de se faire manipuler. Le vieux est toujours en forme, l'esprit plus que jamais aiguisé. Il croit fermement à leur victoire, à une victoire qui sera obtenue avec un minimum de pertes si tout ce passe comme ils l'ont planifié. Soulagé, Jûshirô se réjouit franchement et affiche un remarquable sourire, alors que Shunsui secoue la tête à l'ombre de son chapeau et marmonne le fond de sa pensée : « Ah là là, on s'est fait avoir en beauté... »

Genryûsai prend l'air innocent, et c'est assez extraordinaire pour être remarqué par l'assemblée parce que l'innocence s'accommode bien mal avec son vieux visage ridé, son regard perçant et rusé, et l'expérience qui émane de toute sa personne. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est ravi de lui-même. Pourquoi se fatiguerait-il dans un argumentaire fastidieux quand il peut compter sur deux jeunes gens responsables pour s'en charger ?

« Alors, voyez le point de vue d'Aizen, poursuit Shunsui, ayant accepté la défaite de bonne grâce, l'essentiel de notre puissance de frappe sera occupée par la pièce ; aucun de nous n'aura le champ libre pour tenter en toute discrétion une action en solo. »

La plupart hochent la tête ; Shunsui va pour se féliciter d'avoir était si clair et si concis lorsque l'un des jeunots qui se sont invités sans être conviés rappelle :

« Même s'ils figurent sur le livret de l' _Affaire des ferrets de la reine_ , ni le capitaine Komamura ni le capitaine Soi Fon ne participent en personne à la représentation. »

Mais c'est vrai ! semblent exprimer alors tous les visages qui se tournent vers le reporter-chroniqueur affecté à l'événement théâtral du Gotei. Qui autre que Shûhei Hisagi a la vision la plus complète de qui fait quoi dans et autour de la pièce ? Et qui mieux que la petite capitaine de la seconde division est capable d'agir sans qu'on le sache ? Et qui mieux que le gigantesque capitaine de la septième division restera fort même avec sa puissance spirituelle entravée ? Il est impossible que l'intelligent Sôsuke Aizen n'y ait pas pensé. L'horreur se peint sur les traits de chacun en comprenant que la stratégie qu'on leur expose repose sur une grossière erreur. L'idée de cette représentation au Hueco Mundo est donc bien insensée ? Le vieux aurait-il réellement perdu la tête !?

Shunsui perd ses illusions d'explications simples et rapides immédiatement, jette un œil noir à pépé Yama qui n'en relève que plus autoritairement le menton, et poursuit, soupirant à son tour devant l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir pour convaincre ses jeunes compagnons, un peu trop vifs à sauter sur les premières conclusions :

« Franchement, tu vois le capitaine Komamura faire un seul mouvement sans qu'Aizen le sache ?  
— Aha, c'est vrai…  
— Et nous pouvons être sûr qu'il tiendra à l'œil le capitaine Soi Fon. Donc, dans son esprit, la seule possibilité que l'entrave de nos pouvoirs nous laisse c'est la rupture de la trêve par le capitaine-général, ce qui s'ensuivrait par une guerre ouverte entre Shinigamis et Arrancars... »

C'est Ikkaku qui menace cette fois-ci de démolir l'argumentaire.

« Ce qui veut seulement dire qu'Aizen sera préparé ! Il aura l'avantage du lieu, alors que nous, non.  
— Bien entendu, confirme instantanément Shunsui sans se laisser déstabiliser, Aizen aura préparé toutes sortes de pièges pour retourner la situation à son avantage, sinon il ne nous aurait pas envoyé cette invitation. »

Même de là où il est, Renji se rend compte que Byakuya devient de plus en plus impavide. Depuis que le capitaine Kyôraku a pris la parole, les traits de son amant se sont fermés, toute émotion soigneusement cachée derrière une façade lisse et calme. Son regard ne l'atteint pas, et Renji serre le poing, désirant s'approcher et tendre la main vers ce visage neutre, effacer la perfection glaciale pour retrouver le tendre embarras qui en colore les joues d'un rosé sans pareil. Mais il ne le fera pas. Et il serre le poing.

Byakuya est au comble de l'outrage. Cette idée insensée de représentation au Hueco Mundo prend des allures de plan mûrement réfléchi, et cela ne lui plaît absolument pas. Lui, honorable capitaine de la Cour, noble leader de l'éminent clan Kuchiki, devra-t-il jouer en corset et jupons devant le félon, l'ignominieux responsable du martyre de sa sœur bien-aimée, le responsable de tant de larmes et de ruines ? Jusqu'où peut-il endurer l'humiliation pour faire ce que son devoir exige ? Il questionne, la voix durcie par l'éventualité qu'il ne pourra faire autrement :

« Alors, je ne vois point ce que jouer la pièce nous donnera comme avantage. Pourquoi ne point envisager une attaque frontale, sans toute cette mascarade ? »

Shunsui et Jûshirô échangent un regard sombre et, cette fois-ci, c'est le capitaine de la treizième division qui répond avec une gravité alarmante:

« Parce qu'Aizen a en sa possession un objet qui pourrait faire vaciller l'équilibre des forces en notre défaveur. »

La compréhension illumine en premier lieu les visages de tous, puis les assombrit brusquement. Toutes ces journées dans l'atmosphère électrique des répétitions, puis des représentations, ont éloigné de leurs esprits la menace qui couvait au Hueco Mundo. Le danger est grand. Le monde est en péril. Le leur, celui d'Ichigo... Les sentiments personnels ne sont que peu de poids face à un avenir si terrible. Genryûsai juge le moment opportun d'intervenir :

« Pendant que vous tous, officiers supérieurs et simples officiers, focaliseront l'attention de tous les Arrancars – et j'entends par là, pendant que vous donnerez la meilleure représentation que vous ayez jamais donnée – un groupe, trié sur le volet, s'infiltrera dans le quartier général d'Aizen pour y récupérer le Hôgyokû. »

Acte 67 : **fin**

* * *

Je pourrais presque arrêter là… mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'explorer un peu cette partie de l'histoire, même si elle va introduire de l'aventure à une fiction qui n'est pas censée en contenir.  
Donc, les deux prochains chapitres se passeront au Hueco Mundo, comme certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà deviné :)  
Cependant, « Au théâtre, ce soir » se termine, et l'épilogue que j'ai prévu n'ira pas jusqu'à la fin de cette aventure. Ce serait une autre histoire. J'ai juste voulu vous montrer un bout de ce que cela pourrait être…

Le chapitre à suivre est intitulé : **Nom de code : Prodige !  
** Il ne sera pas publié avant la semaine prochaine.


	68. Nom de code : Prodige

**Acte 68 : Nom de code : Prodige**

Un silence de plomb fait suite à la déclaration de Genryûsai, qui darde un regard vigilant sur chacun des capitaines et lieutenants, analysant leurs réactions. Or, chacun semble prendre conscience de l'importance de jouer le jeu avec Aizen, et finalement comprendre le véritable objectif de l'acceptation de l'invitation.  
Infiltrer le quartier général d'Aizen, lui ravir le Hôgyokû pendant que son attention sera occupée par la présence des plus puissants d'entre eux sur scène, aux décors et à la mise en scène…  
Privé du Hôgyokû, Aizen n'aura d'autre choix que de se retirer pour réviser sa position. Cet échec lui fera perdre la face. Sa crédibilité affaiblie, il pourrait même perdre le soutien de ses alliés Arrancars. La guerre pourrait être évitée.  
Le vieux commandant sait quand l'idée a terminé de faire son chemin dans leur esprits, il sait aussi quand la faille dans ce plan se fait jour en eux : l'identité de ceux qui ont été _soi-disant_ triés sur le volet.

« Aramaki, responsable de notre sort à tous ? Et il a accepté ?! s'étonne Kenpachi.  
— Capitaine-général, je doute que mon septième siège s'estime de taille pour une telle mission. Et pour tout dire, je suis assez sceptique à ce sujet moi-même tant il fait preuve d'un tel manque de confiance en ses capacités. Avez-vous exercé une quelconque pression sur lui pour qu'il accepte une mission si dangereuse ?  
— Je ne suis point étonné que Rikichi ait accepté. Là où je le suis, c'est qu'il ne m'ait point informé de ce qui se fomentait. »

L'un des capitaines concernés n'est pas venu, mais Genryûsai ne s'étonne pas de l'indifférence que manifeste par son absence Mayuri Kurotsuchi pour l'un de ses subordonnés. Posément, il informe :

« Pour des raisons de sécurité – inutiles à présent, soupire Genryûsai dans sa barbe en repensant à l'impair de la Gazette – les candidats sélectionnés n'ont été mis au courant de notre plan qu'hier soir. Ils étaient tenus au secret et devaient prendre la nuit pour réfléchir. Ce matin, aux premières heures, ils sont venus me rendre leur décision. Ils ont tous volontairement accepté. À présent, laissez-moi vous présenter les membres du groupe dont le nom de code est "Prodige"... ENTREZ ! »

Sur cet appel tonitruant, la porte derrière le commandant s'ouvre, et quatre personnes en franchissent le seuil. Le premier est un grand type chevelu et moustachu, aux yeux taquins et paresseux. Le second, ou plutôt la seconde, est une drôle de petite bonne femme aux cheveux courts et hirsutes, qui marche comme montée sur ressort en regardant avec avidité derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes rondes. Le troisième est Hanatarô Yamada, membre de la quatrième division et, accessoirement, habilleur personnel de Byakuya. Impressionné par le rassemblement d'officiers et hauts-gradés, il tient ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses et s'incline à tout bout de champ. Le dernier est Rikichi, le fidèle intendant de la sixième division. Dès qu'il aperçoit ses supérieurs, sa mine sérieuse s'éclaire, et il s'exclame d'une voix guillerette :

« Hai Kuchiki taichô ! Hai Abarai fukutaichô !  
— Rikichi, dans quoi tu t'es fourré ? trompette Renji du fond de la salle.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, fukutaichô, tout ira bien. »

Cette assurance tranquille ne rassure personne. Jûshirô paraît absolument désolé que le seul recours qu'ils aient soit quatre Shinigamis inexpérimentés et, pour trois d'entre eux, bien trop jeunes. Shunsui possède lui-même quelques doutes quant à la réussite de l'opération. Le seul guerrier de l'escouade, suffisamment fort pour avoir intégré la division Zaraki, n'y a malheureusement pas acquis la réputation d'un grand courage. Le médecin possède sans nul doute un contrôle de son énergie spirituelle que les autres n'ont pas mais ne paraît pas très fiable. Il ne sait que penser de la jeune laborantine, un laideron comme il n'en a jamais vu de pareil. Et les talents de l'intendant de la sixième, employé de bureau hors pair et éleveur de papillons spirituels, ne seront que peu réclamés pour une mission d'infiltration.  
Comment pépé Yama les a-t-il convaincus, lui et Jûshirô, que ces quatre shinigamis à la renommée inexistante et à l'habileté discutable étaient les seuls à pouvoir réussir ? Ah oui, Shunsui se rappelle les mots exacts : _"_ _Nous n'avons guère le choix : la plupart d'entre nous seront le point de mire d'Aizen et ses troupes. Mais ils ne feront pas attention à quatre_ _moustiqu_ _es dont ils n'auront même pas besoin d'entraver l'énergie..._ "

L'argument paraissait désolant hier soir. Il le paraît tout autant maintenant que Shunsui les voit tous les quatre alignés devant le commandant, intimidés pour certains et gouailleurs pour d'autres. Et à voir le regard que leur portent leurs capitaines, eux aussi ont de grands doutes quant à la réussite de l'opération d'infiltration, dont le nom paraît refléter à lui seul les chances de succès. Si d'aventure cette équipée récupère le Hôgyokû, cela tiendra véritablement du prodige.

« Je... », essaie Byakuya, complètement dépassé.

x-x-x

 _Quelques semaines plus tard, au Hueco Mundo_

Une file continue de chariots se répand sur le sable depuis la bouche grande ouverte d'un garganta en plein dans les champs de dunes et de caillasses de Las Noches. Aussitôt arrivés près du bâtiment qu'Aizen a fait construire spécialement pour l'occasion, les caisses sont déchargées. Machineries, décors, accessoires, costumes… tout ce qui est utile à la future représentation.

Au loin, une masse de Hollows s'est assemblée entre les deux immenses tours les plus proches du théâtre. Leur instinct vorace s'agite. Tous bougent, grondent et gesticulent, cependant, pas un n'attaque. Les Arrancars, présents eux aussi, surveillent le défilé du haut du mur d'enceinte du palais, à la fois méfiants et emplis de curiosité.

En dernier lieu, arrivent les comédiens du Gotei. Même avec les entraves spirituelles, il est impossible de manquer l'animosité qui existe entre les deux groupes, ennemis jurés depuis la nuit des temps. La trêve ne tient qu'à un fil, tendu à se rompre.

x-x-x

« Madame... Madame... vous êtes si belle ainsi ! Les étoiles elles-même chantent d'allégresse devant votre beauté. Oh ! que je vous aime. »

Les spectateurs sont silencieux. La réalité est l'unique face de l'univers qu'ils connaissent. Le besoin de survivre. Or ce qu'ils voient est imaginaire. Jamais ils n'ont assisté à des événements qui soient créés dans le seul but de distraire. Jamais ils n'ont rien vu de pareil. Leurs esprits cherchent à comprendre, à trouver dans leur quotidien fait de violence quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.  
La pénombre, ils connaissent, mais la leur n'est pas ornée de fleurs qui s'épanouissent ça et là comme des tâches de sang en suspension dans l'air. Des tiges d'un vert tendre grimpent sur les murs sombres, puis éclatent en quelques secondes en boutons de roses d'un carmin étincelant, arrosant la nuit de gouttelettes rubis de la même façon que la pointe de leurs sabres, couverts du sang d'une victime qu'ils viennent de transpercer, dresse une fontaine macabre sur le sable des dunes. C'est d'une beauté singulière, merveilleusement sinistre !  
Une étoile traverse le ciel nocturne, laissant dans son sillage une traînée brillante, et malgré l'étrangeté d'une telle chose, c'est à peine s'ils la remarquent parce l'homme embrasse la femme, et si leur monde connaît le désir et le sexe, jamais ils n'ont été témoin d'une telle passion associée à une telle tendresse.

« Oh... », murmurent-t-ils, subjugués.

Alors que l'obscurité descend sur la scène, Byakuya hésite entre se réjouir et frémir. Le capitaine Kyôraku et lui viennent de jouer la première scène devant les troupes d'Aizen, et il semble que l'intérêt de ces âmes corrompues n'était pas un mensonge. Leur méfiance et leur agressivité initiales a laissé la place à une curiosité qu'il sent si sincère et naïve qu'elle en est presque déstabilisante. Ils ont accroché l'attention de tous dès le début de l'acte I. Ce plan insensé a-t-il donc une chance de réussir ?

x-x-x

 _Pendant ce temps,_ _à_ _l'intérieur du palais de Las Noches_

 _Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'_ _on_ _envoie_ _en éclaireur ?_ gémit Hanatarô, alors qu'il passe prudemment la tête à l'angle d'un couloir. Du blanc, toujours du blanc, et encore du blanc ! Le palais de Las Noches est un véritable dédale de corridors dans lesquels règne une éclatante lumière : pas un coin d'ombre pour se cacher !  
Il plisse les yeux, tâte avec circonspection les alentours d'une onde hésitante de son énergie spirituelle, puis se retourne vers ses compagnons et chuchote :

« Pst ! il n'y a personne, on peut y aller. »

Sitôt qu'il a confirmé l'inexistence d'un danger, une silhouette noire le bouscule et prend sans vergogne la tête de leur groupe.

« Aramaki-san, se plaint Hanatarô en se frottant l'épaule, vous pourriez vous excuser !  
— Tu n'as rien, Hana ? », s'inquiète aussitôt Rikichi.

À leur tour, les trois membres restants de l'escouade tournent au coin du couloir et s'avancent en file indienne à la suite de leur rustre compagnon. L'intendant fronce violemment les sourcils. L'attitude de l'homme de la onzième vis-à-vis de leurs camarades de la quatrième et de la douzième n'est pas correcte du tout !  
Le guerrier a sorti son sabre. Marchant à pas de loup, aux aguets, il stoppe tous les trois mètres, se colle contre le mur, et les fait s'arrêter d'un geste signalant qu'il a repéré un possible problème. Jusqu'ici, rien de tel ne s'est révélé. Rikichi soupire. Leur petite troupe se remet en branle. Il appelle, aussi fort qu'il l'ose :

« Aramaki !  
— Quoi ? Tu vois pas que tu me déranges ? Y a que moi pour veiller au grain dans cette équipe de nazes !  
— Ah oui ? Et où est allée Nômura d'après toi ? »

Aramaki se retourne, féroce, sourcils rapprochés et mine plissée, l'air de dire : _Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles_ _?_ Rikichi secoue la tête, sidéré. Le fait est que la petite scientifique n'a tenu aucun compte des faits et gestes du clown de la onzième et a continué son chemin au nez et à sa barbe.  
Lorsque leur auto-proclamé protecteur s'aperçoit de l'absence derrière lui de la personne en question, l'étonnement qui passe sur son visage grincheux est proprement amusante, au point de l'en rendre presque sympathique.

« Ah ! Cette fois-ci, c'est sûr, on va se faire repérer ! », s'affole Aramaki en courant à la poursuite de leur équipière.

La dénommée Nômura a déjà atteint l'autre bout du couloir et disparaît à l'angle, indifférente à la confusion que son départ a déclenché. Hanatarô et Rikichi s'élancent et rejoignent Aramaki à toute vitesse. Ils courent, toute prudence envolée. La panique du seul combattant du groupe les a gagnés. Dans une drôle de logique, tous les trois sont persuadés que l'initiative de la petite scientifique les met plus en danger que leur propre cavalcade. Ne leur a-t-on pas dit et redit de ne surtout pas se séparer ?  
Heureusement, le bruit leur course désordonnée est étouffée grâce aux sandales de cordes dont ils sont chaussés. Arrivés au coin, ils tournent sans s'arrêter et continuent sur leur lancée. Ils mettent peu de temps à retrouver la drôle de petite bonne femme.  
Arrêtée et l'attention dirigée en un endroit particulier du mur, elle tient devant elle une machine dont les bips bips semblent retentir avec une excitation de plus en plus urgente. Paniqué ou non, Aramaki réussit l'exploit de garder la voix basse tout en hurlant :

« Ah, mais tu peux pas faire taire cette chose ?!  
— Mm, fait Nômura, perplexe en contemplant l'appareil, j'ignorais qu'il comportait une fonction sonore. Moi, à la base, je suis laborantine. L'électronique, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

Rikichi et Hanatarô se regardent, déconcertés.

« On va jamais s'en sortir, conclut le septième siège avec un remarquable manque d'affolement. La mission va échouer, on va perdre la guerre, le Seireitei va s'écrouler… tout ça par notre faute.  
— Mais non, Hana, c'est juste un contretemps…. »

Malgré l'optimisme de l'intendant, rien n'est moins sûr. Nômura examine le mur, qui n'a révélé jusqu'ici rien de spécial. L'écran luminescent du scintillateur que lui a confié son capitaine s'est pourtant mis à clignoter dès qu'ils sont parvenus à cet endroit du palais, et maintenant, même s'il n'y a aucune porte, aucune ouverture d'aucune sorte, le détecteur n'en lance pas moins ses bips avec un entêtement certain. Leur son perçant se répand dans tout le corridor. Sans réelle conviction, elle tâtonne du bout des doigts l'appareil à la recherche d'un bouton pour couper le son.  
Aramaki marche de long en large, jetant des regards stressés à droite et à gauche, près à décamper au moindre signe de danger, et adresse à la scientifique responsable de ses malheurs de multiples coups d'œils venimeux.

Il est temps de prendre les choses en main, décide Rikichi. Après tout, le capitaine-général ne l'a-t-il pas nommé le chef de l'escouade Prodige ? La réussite de leur mission repose sur ses épaules. Il sera digne de la confiance qu'on a mise en lui. Il fera honneur à la sixième division et au capitaine Kuchiki, et le vice-capitaine Abarai le félicitera ! Il explore à toute allure les possibilités qui s'offrent à eux.

« Oh, je sais, Hana ! Il nous faut un sort qui annule les ondes sonores.  
— Oh, tu veux parler d'une barrière ! s'exclame Hanatarô avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait de quoi il parle.  
— Oui ! T'en connais une ? se réjouit Rikichi.  
— Non. »

Aramaki, qui avait repris courage et espoir, lève les bras au ciel, exaspéré. Brusquement, il fond sur Nômura, lui arrache des mains la machine indiscrète, la jette en l'air, puis, d'un vif coup de sabre dénonçant une certaine expertise, la tranche par le milieu. Les bips stridents meurent dans un grésillement bleuté, tandis que les deux parties du scintillateur retombent au sol, leurs entrailles électroniques se répandant tout autour.  
Dans un silence de mort, chacun observe un cristal de forme oblongue, brutalement délogé, rouler au sol, où il finit par s'immobiliser.

 _Le cœur du détecteur est intact ?!_ constate, soulagée, l'unique scientifique de l'équipe.

Mais les pulsations lumineuses que le cristal continue d'émettre sont de plus en plus faibles. Le pire, c'est qu'il se met à vibrer. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Nômura, un éclair aveuglant en jaillit, juste avant qu'il ne se brise en milliers d'éclats projetés dans l'air, où ils restent quelques instants en suspension, comme d'inutiles grains de poussière.

« Et comment on va faire pour trouver le Hôgyokû, maintenant ? », demande Rikichi, sidéré.

Acte 68 : **fin**

* * *

Voilà, c'est assez mal parti pour eux ^^

S'en sortiront-ils ? Je vous donnerai une idée de la réponse dans le prochain chapitre… Ce sera le dernier parce que cette fic devient complètement hors-sujet ! Il s'intitulera : **La guerre d'hiver aura-t-elle lieu ?**

NB : J'ai tendance à nommer la guerre contre les Arrancars la guerre d'hiver, je ne suis plus trop sûre pourquoi…

Nômura est une création de ma part. Je n'ai pas trouvé dans les membres de la douzième division un personnage qui conviendrait, et puis je voulais une femme dans l'équipe Prodige :)


	69. La guerre d'hiver aura-t-elle lieu ?

Voici le dernier chapitre : HOURRA ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette histoire et, à vrai dire, chacune de vos reviews m'a encouragée à étoffer l'idée de départ, à approfondir l'histoire d'amour entre Renji et Byakuya, à mettre en scène la romance entre Kenpachi et Retsu, à insérer tous ces détails sur les répétitions, l'essayage des costumes, et les réactions des comédiens amateurs. C'est ainsi que j'en suis arrivée à 69 chapitres : cela paraît un peu fou, tant le scénario était léger… héhé  
Alors un grand merci à vous tous, reviewers ou anonymes, qui avaient suivi cette fic ! Sachez que sans votre soutien, elle n'aurait pas existé !

N'oublions pas que les personnages de Bleach sont la création de Tite Kubo : je n'ai fait que les emprunter un court moment.

x-x-x

Alors, comment s'en sort l'équipe Prodige pendant que les Shinigamis distraient les Arrancars ? Je vous laisse le découvrir.

* * *

 **Acte 69 : Épilogue : La guerre d'hiver aura-t-elle lieu ?**

L'atmosphère au Hueco Mundo est bien insolite en ce jour particulier où Shinigamis et Arrancars ont déclaré une trêve. Un calme étrange règne sur les sables des dunes. Aujourd'hui, nul n'a entendu le gémissement d'agonie d'une proie, nul sang n'a coloré de rouge la blancheur de ces terres ; les cris et les voix qui s'élèvent par endroits ne sont que vociférations inoffensives, huées et acclamations… Comme celles qui proviennent du bâtiment où se concentrent les deux puissances spirituelles les plus fortes des lieux.

x-x-x

« Je suis perdue, articule tragiquement la reine dans les bras de sa suivante, perdue, car le cardinal sait tout, et c'est lui qui pousse le roi, qui ne sait rien encore, mais qui saura tout bientôt. Je suis perdue ! »

À la fin de l'acte II, que ce soit les Hollows assistant de l'extérieur à la retransmission de la pièce sur des écrans tapissant le ciel, ou les Arrancars installés confortablement à l'intérieur du théâtre, tous participent à l'intrigue à la façon d'enfants mélangeant parfois l'imaginaire et le réel. Ils acclament à voix haute la fourberie du personnage qui leur plaît, ou prennent en grippe celui qui leur déplaît à grands renforts de bravades et d'injures ; ils s'investissent dans l'histoire avec bien trop de passion pour des individus à la nature sans scrupule.  
De son siège du haut du balcon impérial, Aizen étend son reiatsu et surveille les troupes Shinigamis et les siennes avec plus de vigilance que jamais. Le vieux Yamamoto, assis à côté de lui, ne manifeste aucune intention de la sorte, à croire que son seul but en venant ici était bien de donner une représentation de l' _Affaire des ferrets de la reine_. Le traître est persuadé qu'il n'en est rien. Où est l'astuce ? cherche le despote anxieusement alors que la pièce va entamer le dernier acte. Quand le capitaine-général va-t-il attaquer ? Mais rien, pas une once d'élévation de puissance chez le vieil homme, pas un mouvement chez l'ennemi.

Du parterre, s'élève une voix rauque remplie de frustration, déjà entendue de multiples fois au cours du spectacle.

« Ah, laissez-moi lui régler son compte à ce roi ! C'est qu'un lâche ! », s'écrie l'un des espadas, incapable de rester tranquille et déjà debout.

Une main blanche et fine aux ongles noirs s'élève, agrippe le bas de la veste du fauteur de trouble, puis, sans effort apparent, ramène l'indiscipliné sur ses fesses et l'y maintient.

« Reste assis, Grimmjow, rappelle Ulquiorra, pour la cinquième fois.  
— Putain ! il arrive quand, d'Artagnan ?! », ronchonne l'agité, passant une jambe par-dessus l'autre pour y poser son coude et soutenir son visage renfrogné.

Le rideau tombe. Dans la pénombre, Genryûsai esquisse un sourire satisfait. Tous se sont pris au jeu, tous ont les yeux fixés sur la pièce. Et Aizen… Aizen a les yeux rivés sur lui...

…

Dans les coulisses, une vrai fourmilière s'active aux préparations de l'acte III. L'espace est réduit, plus réduit que dans leur vieux théâtre. En fait de loges, quelques paravents ont été placés devant les murs. L'absence du régisseur se fait sentir. Orihime, ayant repris le poste, s'efforce de faire régner l'ordre. Or, au lieu de laisser la place aux comédiens de la prochaine scène, deux acteurs de la précédente ont entamé une conversation houleuse tout près des panneaux de décors.

« Dès que le vieux donne le signal, j'me fais celui aux cheveux bleus ! Il a pas arrêté d' me chercher des noises depuis le début !  
— Za… Za… aah… Za… raki… tu… »

Byakuya éprouve des difficultés à reprendre sa respiration, comme d'habitude à ce moment particulier de la pièce. Son corset le serre trop, ses jupes se font pesantes, ses souliers sont trop étroits... et pour couronner le tout, aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas faire appel à son énergie spirituelle pour l'assister. Jouer l'effondrement de la reine sur scène l'oblige à relâcher la discipline qu'il exerce sur lui constamment. Encombré de son costume, il met toujours un moment à se concentrer pour la récupérer.  
Peut-être également aurait-il dû suivre le conseil de Renji à l'entracte précédent et ne pas se verser cette dernière coupe de saké ? Cela aurait été plus raisonnable, en effet, reconnaît Byakuya tout en cherchant son souffle, mais comment supporter autrement de jouer devant ceux qu'il exècre ?  
Kenpachi, bien au fait de la chose, lève un sourcil moqueur.

« Respire, Kuchiki, et tais-toi : tu vas t'évanouir. »

Grisé ou non, Byakuya n'est pas homme à tenir compte d'un conseil donné sous forme d'ordre, surtout de la part de ce capitaine en particulier. Il fait fi de toute prudence et continue d'argumenter :

« Zaraki, tu… tu as bien compris que… que notre objectif… n'est pas la… guerre... mais de… de nous mettre en… situation… de force… pour… pour… aah… »

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, l'interprète d'Anne d'Autriche pousse un gémissement critique et menace de s'affaisser, toutes forces enfuies et respiration coupée. Dans un geste désormais si fréquent qu'aucun des deux n'y réfléchit plus, Kenpachi tend son bras, Byakuya s'y agrippe comme un homme proche de la noyade s'agrippe à une bouée providentielle. Cependant, l'aristocrate ne renonce pas à son sermon. Accroché des deux mains à la solide musculature du guerrier de la onzième, il poursuit :

« … pour rendre les… les… rendre toutes velléités d'Aizen à l'encontre du... Seireitei... ineffectives ?  
— Ah ah ah ah ah ! Parce que tu t'attends à ce que la bande d'estropiés réussisse ? Vraiment, Kuchiki, de ta part, je m'attendais à plus de bon sens... »

Non loin de là, deux personnes prennent un air sceptique en observant l'interaction des capitaines-ennemis.

« Je n'arrive pas à me décider... fait Renji.  
— Il est vrai que c'est difficile à savoir », confirme Retsu.

Ensemble, ils observent Byakuya lever une main tremblante et entreprendre, d'un geste quasiment sans force, d'admonester le propriétaire du bras sur lequel il continue de s'appuyer de l'autre :

« Le bon sens… Le bon sens n'a rien à voir dans notre plan ! », rétorque le noble capitaine.

Le manque d'équilibre que la perte du soutien des deux mains engendre est manifeste. Sous les yeux ébahis de Renji et Retsu, Kenpachi attrape entre ses grands doigts burinés la blanche paume vagabonde et la replace sur son avant-bras.

« Ouais, ça c'est sûr », fait le rude guerrier d'un ton plus que frustré.

Son exaspération n'est un mystère pour personne. Parce que, pendant que les plus puissants capitaines du Gotei sont là, en train d'amuser la galerie, qui effectue le fait d'arme qui les sauvera tous ? Quatre troufions sans envergure !  
Un glandeur de première, une scientifique à l'air louche, un médecin trouillard et un petit intendant anonyme !  
Pour le bon sens, vous repasserez.  
Kenpachi jette un œil à son rival, lequel n'ayant pas encore retrouvé son souffle, laisse percevoir toutes ses émotions sur son visage délicat. Et ce qui est certain pour lui, Kenpachi Zaraki, c'est qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde à cet instant précis ; parce qu'il ne faudrait pas oublier que deux des quatre zigotos sont au service du Kuchiki : son habilleur et son intendant ! Deux individus quasiment sans défense, qui prennent des risques et agissent pour leur bien à tous, pendant que leur fier supérieur est déguisé en Anne d'Autriche ; et un capitaine aussi attaché à ses responsabilités que l'est le noble ne peut qu'avoir des difficultés à avaler la couleuvre.

De sceptiques et d'hésitants, Retsu et Renji ont à présent un air d'indulgence affectueuse sur le visage.

« Je me trompe, ou ces deux-là s'entendent à merveille ? conclut le rouquin, pensif.  
— Surtout, taisons leur cette réalité », conseille la femme, pleine de sagesse.

C'est ainsi que sous le regard tendre de leurs amoureux respectifs, les deux capitaines qui ont leurs faveurs prennent le chemin des loges sans cesser de s'invectiver, l'un soutenant l'autre.

« Capitaine Unohana, reprend Renji après leur départ, vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Apparemment, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été repérés. C'est bon signe, non ? »

L'interprète de d'Artagnan n'a pas à préciser à qui il fait allusion. Retsu, si belle dans sa robe de Milady, se tourne vers le jeune vice-capitaine inquiet et répond d'une vois douce, presque triste :

« Jouons, Renji, jouons, car c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour eux. »

x-x-x

 _Au même instant, dans le palais de Las Noches_

« Alors, on va par où, maintenant ? »

Hanatarô tressaille de tout son corps lorsqu'il entend la voix rocailleuse d'Aramaki si proche de ses oreilles. Il voudrait bien être ailleurs ; partout plutôt qu'ici, dans cette immense bâtisse construite en dépit du bon sens – et pour quelqu'un qui connaît comme sa poche les égouts du Seireitei, c'est dire quelque chose !  
Or le voilà de nouveau confronté à un croisement et au choix de la route à suivre. Instinctivement, il esquisse un pas en arrière, et, comme de bien entendu, la main du guerrier l'agrippe par le col, le soulève sans effort et le dépose devant lui. Hanatarô voit toute chance d'échapper à son cruel destin s'enfuir.  
Il se retourne vers Rikichi, espérant recevoir du soutien, mais celui-ci, depuis que leur précieux détecteur à scintillations a rendu l'âme, s'est rangé à l'avis d'Aramaki, à savoir, qu'il est le seul parmi eux à pouvoir les guider dans le labyrinthe qu'est le palais d'Aizen, jusqu'à l'objectif de leur mission.

 _Pourquoi ? Je suis médecin, moi,_ pleurniche Hanatarô, tout en étendant son reiatsu au maximum de ses capacités, afin de détecter une trace de présence spirituelle qui ne soit pas organique. Cela, c'est l'idée de Nômura, qui leur a assuré que le cristal à l'intérieur du scintillateur réagissait à un concentré d'énergie spirituelle inanimé, substance dont le Hôgyokû serait majoritairement constitué. Comme tant de fois auparavant, il n'obtient qu'une confusion de signatures, impossibles à isoler les unes des autres. Son talent n'est, hélas, pas à la hauteur des attentes des membres de l'escouade Prodige.

« Par là », répond Hanatarô sans coup férir.

Il indique au petit bonheur la chance la gauche, parce que faire remarquer à ses compagnons que la nature même des murs l'empêche de faire la différence entre la structure des parois et un concentré d'énergie spirituelle inanimé ne lui paraît pas une bonne idée.

L'intendant de la sixième lève les deux pouces vers lui en formant du bout des lèvres le mot « formidable ! », avec dans le regard une lueur apparentée à la joie, complètement hors de propos vu les dangers qu'ils affrontent. Hanatarô répond par un sourire désolé. Rikichi s'est pris d'affection pour lui et déborde de bonnes intentions à son égard. Le pire, c'est qu'il croit fermement à la réussite de leur mission. Tant d'optimiste ne reposant sur rien de réel décourage par avance Hanatarô. Il se sent décidément incapable de démolir la foi inébranlable du chef de leur escouade, alors il se met en marche sans rien dire, les épaules affaissées, bientôt suivi par un Aramaki toujours aussi rude.  
Si le membre de la onzième paraît avoir les pieds sur terre, il a justement bien trop conscience des risques de l'opération, et Hanatarô a l'horrible conviction que s'il insinue que le scintillateur était leur seule planche de salut, sa situation personnelle pourrait bien passer de simple éclaireur à punching-ball.  
Fermant la marche, Nômura déprime. Elle marmonne en fouillant dans les grandes poches de sa blouse. Son expression reste invisible derrière ses lunettes, mais la façon dont elle traîne les pieds derrière leur groupe est suffisamment éloquente. Hanatarô n'a nulle envie d'aggraver son humeur et de faire ainsi connaissance avec le contenu exact de ses poches.

Donc, Hanatarô n'a informé personne qu'il marche à l'aveuglette depuis tout à l'heure et compte sur la chance. Après tout, la chance est un facteur important dans la victoire. Il ne se rappelle plus qui a dit cela, mais il est à peu près sûr que quelqu'un d'important l'a fait. Cette idée le ravigote, et il relève la tête pour regarder autour de soi.

Le couloir dans lequel ils ont pénétré est différent des autres. Il débouche sur une sorte de très large galerie, si large que deux rangées de colonnes s'alignent de chaque côté des murs. Elles envoient leurs ombres gigantesques vers l'avant, ombres qui se croisent toutes vers un point central de l'allée. L'effet est assez sinistre, surtout que depuis le début de leur traversée du palais, il est impossible de savoir d'où vient la lumière. Hanatarô déglutit, envahi, sans savoir pourquoi, d'un étrange pressentiment. Soudain, il se fige.

« Sentinelles », murmure-t-il en désignant le fond de l'immense corridor.

Aramaki, habitué à présent à ce que leur guide se paralyse de frayeur dès qu'il tombe sur un ennemi dont il n'aurait pas senti la présence avant de le voir, ramène Hanatarô par le collet et le plaque contre la paroi derrière le pilier le plus proche. Puis il s'occupe du dénommé Rikichi, car sinon, à l'inverse, celui-là se précipiterait avec trop de zèle.

L'empressement de Rikichi prévenu grâce à une poigne de fer écrasant son épaule et empêchant tout élan intempestif, Aramaki respire mieux.  
« Tout doux, abruti, ce couloir est trop long et en plus c'est un cul-de-sac! Ils te repéreront avant même que t'es fait trois pas. Mais ces colonnes sont une véritable aubaine. On va pouvoir s'approcher, qu'ils ne fassent pas de toi de la chair à pâté avant qu'on ait une chance d'intervenir. »

Le conseil est bon. Rikichi hoche la tête et suit sagement le guerrier de colonne en colonne, jusqu'à l'emplacement qu'il a déterminé. Nômura et Hanatarô leur ont silencieusement emboîté de le pas.

C'est ainsi, après quelques balbutiements hasardeux, le chef de leur escouade a été institué appât, tandis que les autres se chargent de mettre hors de combat les sentinelles qu'ils rencontrent. Leur stratégie est rodée à présent, comme le prouvent les corps effondrés qui parsèment ça et là leur parcours, même si la mettre au point leur a causé quelques frayeurs plus ou moins grandes.

Lorsque Hanatarô repère une présence ennemie, Rikichi doit attirer son attention et lui faire quitter son poste. Ce n'est pas très difficile. Il est assez bavard de nature. Cela fait, il prend les jambes à son cou et accourt à l'endroit où Aramaki et les autres se sont cachés. En général, ils se sont arrêtés au coin du couloir, étant donné que le palais est un horrible dédale de corridors tous aussi vides les uns que les autres.  
Jusqu'ici, Aramaki n'a pu que se réjouir que les Arrancars ne se soient pas attendus pas à ce que les Shinigamis aient eu l'audace de pénétrer dans leur quartier général : ils se font avoir à chaque fois ! Et puis, ils sont bien trop sûr de leur supériorité sur le gamin qui les provoque...  
Pendant qu'il attend hors de vue, Aramaki se dit bien souvent que son capitaine trouverait peut-être la méthode un peu lâche. Mais quand les « au secours ! » de Rikichi retentissent, et que les injures et promesses de mort lente de son poursuivant lui parviennent aux oreilles, il n'en a plus rien à faire de ce que penserait Zaraki taichô ; aucun de ceux de l'équipe Prodige ne possède une puissance approchant de près ou de loin celle d'un capitaine, et la méthode a fait ses preuves.  
Donc, une fois que Rikichi, au bord de la panique, passe à son niveau pour se réfugier, hors d'haleine, dans les bras d'Hanatarô, lui, Makizô Aramaki, le seul combattant de leur bande de nazes, fait irruption devant l'Arrancar et, avant que le couillon n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe, il lui saute dessus pour le frapper de toutes ses forces.  
Si cela ne suffit pas à l'abattre, Nômura s'avance, une sorte de sarbacane aux lèvres, et lui souffle au visage une série de fléchettes. Dans le nombre, il y en a bien une qui se fiche dans une partie tendre, ce qui paralyse de suite le garde, avant même qu'un seul gémissement ne puisse sortir de sa gorge. Lorsqu'Aramaki voit le corps raidi du malheureux tomber par terre, les membres grotesquement figés en pleine action, il frissonne en pensant à ce que l'horrible binoclarde peut bien avoir d'autre de particulièrement létal dans ses poches.  
Dans le cas où son coup de sabre a été suffisant pour estourbir l'individu, elle se contente d'utiliser une ficelle aux propriétés incertaines et lui lie les mains derrière le dos, parce que qui dit Hollow dit pouvoirs bizarroïdes de régénération et que deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Enfin, comme extra-mesure de sécurité, le nain de la quatrième effectue sur lui un sort d'endormissement. Tout cela se déroule à présent très vite et dans un silence très relatif.  
Mais cette fois-ci, postées de chaque côté d'une porte qui se trouve être la seule issue de cette étrange galerie, ce n'est pas à une mais à deux sentinelles qu'ils ont affaire ! Aramaki regarde l'intendant avec pitié et secoue la tête : il n'y a aucune chance que le gamin s'en sorte entier.

Ce que l'unique guerrier de l'équipe Prodige ignore, c'est que l'intendant, d'une façon déjà légendaire parmi ses camarades de la sixième division, possède ses propres ressources.

Avisant la situation, Rikichi, sans hésiter, utilise les grands moyens. D'entre les pans croisés de sa veste d'uniforme, il extrait une petite boite aux parois transparentes, avec quelques trous qui laissent passer l'air. Un papillon de l'enfer volette à l'intérieur. Sous les yeux à la fois intéressés et incrédules de ces équipiers, quoique l'indifférence puisse être un meilleur qualificatif pour Nômura, Rikichi soulève le couvercle et murmure : « Vole, Petit Hermès, et amuse-toi avec le plus grand ».

L'insecte bat des ailes avec vigueur. S'amuser ? Quelle joie après tout ce temps passé enfermé ! En quelques tourbillons aériens, il arrive devant sa cible, visiblement prise au dépourvu, et commence un jeu irritant où la pauvre victime ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de ce moustique venu d'on ne sait où, qui s'accroche à son nez, butine à sa tempe, furette à son poignet et s'enfonce dans sa manche… Ses grands gestes pour le chasser sont peine perdue, et le garde se tourne vers son compagnon pour recevoir de l'aide. Quel choc de l'apercevoir à terre, ligoté et inconscient ! Deux secondes plus tard, une douleur cuisante s'abat derrière son épaule droite, et il reçoit sans le voir venir non plus une fournée de dards dont l'un se plante dans son œil ; ensuite, plus rien...

« Une bonne chose de faite, fait Aramaki en se frottant les mains. Y a pas à dire, on est doués. »

Tous les quatre se tournent maintenant vers la porte.

« Oh ! »

La chance a frappé. C'est plus qu'une simple porte donnant accès à une vulgaire salle comme ils en ont déjà croisés des dizaines. Celle-ci possède deux battants, elle est haute, et vraisemblablement très lourde. Aramaki est déjà en train de l'ouvrir.

« Oh hisse !  
— CHUT ! »

Ils s'y mettent tous. Le portail grince un peu sur ses gonds mais finit par céder. Une immense pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, se révèle. Au centre, un socle. Un unique socle, mince et cylindrique, d'un mètre de hauteur. Rien n'est posé dessus mais aucun d'eux ne peut ignorer les pulsations presque vivantes qui en émanent. La certitude qu'ils sont devant ce qu'ils cherchent envahit leurs esprits : ce n'est pas un socle mais une colonne creuse, et le Hôgyokû est à l'intérieur !

Ils s'approchent.

« Mince, on fait comment pour ouvrir ? », demande Aramaki.

Aucune fente n'est visible, aucune trappe. Ils sont si près du but pourtant… Comme hypnotisé, Hanatarô passe la paume par-dessus la surface.

Un chuintement se fait entendre. Un bruissement délicat, comme deux feuilles de parchemin glissant l'une sur l'autre et, au même moment, la structure de la colonne change sous leurs yeux. Des rondelles se découpent en spirale autour d'un axe commun et découvrent en leur cœur une bille brillante de mille feux.

Trois secondes plus tard, une alarme résonne tout autour d'eux.

« Mince ! Y a une alarme, fait Aramaki, horrifié.  
— Le scintillateur était censé combler l'absence du Hôgyokû, explique Nômura d'un ton affreusement détaché.  
— On est mort, annonce tragiquement Hanatarô, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.  
— Bon, on embarque le Hôgyokû et on file, décide Rikichi. Petit Hermès, va prévenir le capitaine Kuchiki qu'on l'a trouvé et qu'on a besoin de renfort ! »

Le messager de l'enfer disparaît dans les couches d'air et vole à tire-d'aile, traversant murs et toitures... L'urgence dans le ton de son dresseur lui intime d'accélérer, d'accélérer encore et encore.

Dans un bel ensemble, l'escouade Prodige suit son exemple et sort de la pièce à toute allure. Le vent siffle à leurs oreilles tellement ils s'efforcent de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la salle du Hôgyokû. Leur seul chance de survie est de prendre de vitesse les Arrancars qui viendront s'enquérir du problème. Ils doivent devancer ceux qui vont se lancer à la poursuite des voleurs. Ils doivent retrouver les leurs avant qu'Aizen soit informé de ce qui se passe !  
Ils refont en sens inverse le parcours qui les a amenés ici. Ils franchissent la large galerie de colonnes, suivent les enfilades de couloirs, ils tournent à droite, virent à gauche, s'engouffrent sous les porches qui séparent les différentes parties du palais. Ils débouchent enfin dans le dernier corridor, celui qui les mènera vers la sortie.

« Dites... », fait Hanatarô.

Personne ne prend la peine de l'écouter, ils accélèrent, la victoire est derrière la porte qui est déjà en vue. Rikichi serre contre son torse la petite boîte qui contient à présent le Hôgyokû et représente l'espoir de paix du Seireitei et la sauvegarde de Karakura. Au bout du couloir, il ouvre le battant, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine… Puis il se fige, interdit. Une salle circulaire aux multiples corniches et renfoncements dont personne n'a le souvenir se présente en lieu et place des dunes extérieures.

« On s'est perdus », conclut Rikichi.

 _à suivre_

 **F I N**  
 **de**  
 **Au théâtre, ce soir**


End file.
